


Steve's got new toys

by Kurerufox



Series: The vampires' abductees [4]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Antonio Dawson is a vampire, Blood Bond, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Caring, Character Turned Into Vampire, Claiming, Collars, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, From Sex to Love, Human/Vampire Relationship, Jay Halstead Whump, Kidnapping, Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic, Master/Servants - Freeform, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Partial Mind Control, Potions, Rough Sex, Spanking, Steve McGarrett is a vampire, Stockholm Syndrome, Strangulation, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Bites, Witches, some nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 42
Words: 182,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurerufox/pseuds/Kurerufox
Summary: Alternate Universe where Steve Mc Garrett is a vampire.After spending a few years working in Hawaii, he had to make people believe he was dead (because he isn't ageing and that can -obviously- become suspicious after a while) He moved to Chicago, a city where he used to live.Things have changed, the city he knew too and he decides to find himself a couple of guys to take with him and move to somewhere more quiet. Luckily for him, the building next door caught fire and he's noticed two men he definitely likes, a detective called Halstead and a fireman called Severide.Ps: For those of you who came for Dean Winchester, He only arrives at chapter 28.Mind the tags!
Relationships: Adam Cassidy/Steve McGarrett, Adam Ruzek/Steve Mc Garrett, Antonio Dawson/Adam Ruzek, Antonio Dawson/Steve McGarrett, Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Jay Halstead/Adam Ruzek, Jay Halstead/Kelly Severide, Jay Halstead/Kelly Severide/Steve MCGarrett, Jay Halstead/Steve McGarrett, Kelly Severide/Steve McGarrett, Steve McGarrett/Jay Halstead/Adam Ruzek
Series: The vampires' abductees [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617610
Comments: 166
Kudos: 102





	1. Going away

Kelly Severide was already at the old building when Jay Halstead's car arrived, the two men were meeting to check a few suspicious things Kelly had noticed about the fire that had burned it down. He was hoping this could help with Jay's investigation, he greeted the man who smiled at him, he handed him an protection helmet and they both went inside the building armed with torches. They went straight to the few things that had caught the fireman's eyes and Jay took photos for his team, the separated for a while because Kelly wanted to check something in the basement whilst Jay took some more photos and called Hank to give him a few updates.

Kelly was following a strange burning mark when he heard a noise coming from a room further back, it sounded like someone breathing, he went to check but found no one as he turned around he found himself face to face with a tall dark haired man, he jumped back, startled and asked:

"Who are you? This is a restricted area, you shouldn't be here." The man chuckled and Kelly thought he saw canines longer than normal. The stranger said :

"My name is Steve, I'm just here to collect a couple of things..." He tilted his head. "...that I want to take with me as I Leave." He licked his upper lip and moved closer to Kelly who stepped back, feeling more and more uncomfortable.

"Well, there's a police investigation going on, you can't take anything from here." The man was still walking slowly towards him and Kelly felt slightly worried, the man had a strange vibe. "Alright man, let's get back upstairs, you can discuss this with one of the detectives in charge." The fireman tried to move towards the door but Steve was blocking his way, still walking closer to him he said:

"You're wrong, I'm not a _man._ " He chuckled. "Well, I'm a male, but no longer a man." Feeling his heartbeat go faster with the strange answer, Kelly listened to his guts and decided to make a run for it, Jay was upstairs and _he had a gun_. He flashed his light directly to the man's face and started running past him. Before he could reach the door, the man who had moved faster than light was on its threshold, blocking the way again. In panic Kelly shouted :

"Jay! There's someone here!" Steve chuckled again.

"So his name is Jay? Cute, it suits him..." He nodded. "Yeah, but Jay won't be of any help you know." He tilted his head. "Oh, you thought _his gun_ could help?" He raised his brows and smirked. "It won't." Kelly was breathing faster by now, his guts telling him to get away from this man.

"What do you want then? Just take it and go." He could not understand why he was feeling so afraid when the man in front of him had no weapons, finally he heard Jay's footsteps coming down the stairs, he looked behind Steve and suddenly the tall man wasn't there any more. Kelly searched the room with his light, somewhat worried. His fear level rose when a cold hand landed on his and turned the light off, he just had time to shout before another cold hand landed on his mouth. The man behind him grabbed him in an iron grip and he felt fangs piercing his neck, painfully, he muffled through the hand gagging him and tried to move, he heard Jay call :

"Kelly?" The detective was searching the numerous basement rooms with his light, everything was pitch dark. "Kelly? I heard you call but didn't hear what you said... where are you? Kelly?" The fireman could feel his legs turning into marshmallow, his head getting dizzier by the second, he could hear the blood being sucked out of his body, he tried to mumble something to his assailant, tried to beg for his life, he felt tears run down his cheeks. After years of firefighting he was going to die like this? In a dark basement sucked dry by an mythical creature he did not believe existed? He was about to lose consciousness when the biting stopped. He took a shaky breath, feeling somewhat relieved he was not dead. The man holding him whispered in his ear "You be quiet now, rest, I'll come back for you." He kissed him on the cheek and laid his limp body on the cold concrete floor.

Kelly wanted to warn Jay, but he was too weak to shout, he tried to speak but even that proved to be harder than it should, his voice was low and croaky :

"J... Jay... run... get... help..." He was feeling so weak, he sobbed silently, then a flash-light hit his face, Jay was at the room's entrance.

"Shit, Kelly! What happened?" The man ran to him and stopped mid-way turning his light up, then searching quickly all around the room, he had seen something move in the darkness. Kelly tried to warn him :

"Your gun... danger..." Jay could not hear him but instinctively went for his gun, before he could grab it a cold hand landed on his hand and stopped him, he dropped his light and turned around to hit his assailant. Kelly could hear the struggle echoing in the dark room, he hoped Jay's fighting skills were better than the tall man's, but when he heard a groan followed by a painful cry he realised the vampire had taken a bite in his friend too, when Jay begged for his life he knew it was all over and sobbed quietly at their bad luck. No one was coming for them, they had no reason to. He was only supposed to be back at the station in the afternoon.

He heard something being dragged on the floor coming his way, he could not see a thing, he jumped when a cold hand grabbed him by the collar of his sweater, then he was pulled backwards and dragged alongside what he supposed was Jay's body by the vampire, they went up the stairs and the dim light of the ground floor allowed Kelly to see that Jay was unconscious next to him, he looked up, all he could see was the back of the tall figure dragging them like they weighted nothing, he quickly wondered what he could do to leave a sign if someone came looking for them, he tried to take off his watch unsuccessfully, tried to reach his radio and call for help, but could not raise his hand to his shoulder, feeling too weak. Before he could do anything the man stopped and dropped their bodies on the floor, opened the back door and took Kelly in his arms, smiling at him he said :

"You're still conscious? I'm impressed, you're a real fighter, I like that!" He nodded, looking happy. Kelly felt a nod in his guts and groaned in disapproval as the man laid his body on the floor of a van with no windows, it felt soft on his back, the tall man had put some blankets down. So this was all anticipated thought Kelly, feeling nauseous and scared, still unable to make a move or a sound. The man took his radio and patted him until he found his cell phone, he dropped them on the ground outside the building, then he went back to pick up Jay's body and laid him next to Kelly, found his cell phone and threw it too, then he moved his body on top of the fireman, riding him with a grin he added:

"I think I made an excellent choice, you're both very tasty _and_ good looking." He bent down and kissed Kelly on the lips, the latter was surprised and tried to move his head away but the strong hands holding his head prevented him from doing so, a cold tongue invaded his mouth and he moaned, unable to do anything else. When the kissing stopped, he was very ill a ease, looking at Steve, feeling wary about the whole turn of events. The vampire grinned again and whispered in his ear: "You're making me fucking hot with those pleading blue eyes... if we had time, I'd fuck you right here right now." Kelly could not hold back the whine that escaped him, looking afraid and desperate he tried to move the tall body pinning him down, tried to make his treacherous body obey him and help him get away. Steve chuckled and watched him struggle for a few seconds, then got up. He closed the van's back doors and went to the driving seat, looking back he told Kelly : "You should get some rest now, it's gonna be a long drive." He started the engine and drove off.


	2. Grandma's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrives somewhere in the countryside.
> 
> Kelly and Jay learn that Steve has very little patience.

After a while Kelly fell unconscious too, he jerked awake feeling someone grab him by the ankles and pull him out of the van, his body was still too weak to move and he grumbled unable to get away from the tall man's grip, he was moved and pulled up onto Steve's shoulder like a light bag of sand, carried trough a garden alley, he could tell he was in the countryside from the sounds surrounding them and the fresh air blowing in his hair, he even heard a cow in the distance and wondered how far from Chicago they were, it was almost night, the man had kidnapped them quite early in the morning so he estimated far away and felt troubled. They entered a house, it felt warm and smelled like someone had cooked something tasty, Steve laid him on a couch in what he discovered was a normal looking living-room, he wondered if this was the vampire's house, it looked rather feminine with its old fashioned flowered wallpaper. Steve looked at him straight in the eyes with and undecipherable face and slid a hand on his neck, Kelly stiffened in apprehension, he thought he was right to do so when what felt like a needle pierced his skin and something was injected in him, he whimpered and clenched his teeth. Steve removed his hand and said :

"You'll feel better in a few minutes but don't try anything stupid. I'll be right back." He turned around and left, probably to get Jay, Kelly sort of hoped he would not end up alone with the vampire. After only a few minutes he did feel better, he could move his hands and feel his body react again, he slowly moved himself upwards to look at his surroundings and because he was feeling sick of being in an horizontal position.

Steve walked back in the room with Jay on his shoulder and laid him on the couch facing Kelly, he saw Halstead frowning, he was awake too and obviously feeling like shit too, the vampire put his hand on the man's neck and to Kelly's surprise he wasn't holding any needle, he used his fingernail to puncture his friend's neck and judging by his reaction, inject him with what he supposed was the same substance he had previously injected him, he told him the same thing too and left the room again.

Kelly was feeling much better and looking at Jay said :

"We're hours away from Chicago man, somewhere in the countryside..." He must have looked worried because Jay made a face that looked like he was sorry, seemingly unable to talk for the moment being. Kelly continued : "Did you call for backup before you came down in the basement?" When Jay shook his head no, the fireman felt despair slowly build up inside his chest. "What the fuck are we gonna do man?" Tears were gathering at the back of his throat so he just swallowed and took a deep breath to calm himself down and stopped talking. Jay was apparently upset too, making a face between rage and deep fear, his body slightly shaking from his efforts to move.

The door to the kitchen opened and an old woman stepped in the room, she looked at the two men and nodded at them before she said a warm:

"Welcome children, dinner is almost ready!" Then she walked to the front door. The two men looked at each other unsettled, probably both wondering if she was a vampire too. They heard her voice again, greeting Steve from the front door, hurrying him inside because it was getting cold outside, Kelly who could see the door from his couch looked at her giving a warm hug to a stiff Vampire who seemed happy nonetheless, they exchanged a few words and walked pass them directly to the kitchen, leaving its door open this time.

Kelly tried to move his legs to see if he could stand, but that wasn't happening anytime soon apparently, he clenched his teeth in annoyance and looked at Jay who was observing him before looking behind his couch as Steve came back in the room.

"You boys must be hungry now, Grandma has prepared some rabbit stew for you, you will eat and then get some rest." The two men looked at each other and did not say a word. Steve went back to the kitchen and came back with a plate in his hand, he walked to Kelly and handed him the food. "Can you eat by yourself? Do you feel strong enough now?" Kelly looked at him blank and replied a firm:

"I'm not hungry." Steve titled his head to the side, looking annoyed but then he took a sharp breath in and turned around to face Jay and offered him the plate, Jay just shook his head no, looking grumpy.

"Fine." Said the tall man. "If you're not hungry, that means I can feed. But first you boys need a lesson." He put the plate on the coffee table and walked back to Kelly, grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him up violently, the fireman hissed in pain, teeth clenched, looking warily at him, Steve didn't seem to mind any of it and when he realised Kelly couldn't stand on his feet his chuckled and bend down to put him on his shoulder again. Kelly tried to move away unsuccessfully and was carried away pleading in a trembling voice:

"Wait, what are you doing? Where are you taking me?" He looked at Jay who was visibly trying to move from his couch with no success. The man took him upstairs, he tried to grab any door, corner or furniture he could reach to stop the man but was to weak to hold on to anything. "Stop, please, let me down..." his voice faltered, he realised he probably should have eaten like the vampire wanted him to, now all he had managed to do was upset him apparently. "I'll eat, please, let me go back downstairs, I'll eat...please?" He was harshly thrown on the floor of a bedroom, before a strong hand made him kneel. He opened his mouth to plead his cause but was slapped violently in the cheek.

"Stay quiet." Said the man towering over him with a rough voice. Kelly gapped silently, he could not remember the last time someone had slapped him. "Grandma made a meal for you and you don't even have the decency to eat some, you ungrateful brat, I'll teach you some manners." He received another slap, and that one sent him to meet the floor. He whimpered and looked at the vampire, before he got hit again he quickly called upon his diplomatic side and said :

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you or your grandma, I'll eat some food if it pleases you, I'm sorry. Please." He raised a hand to protect himself from the next blow, but it never came.

"You're sorry are you?" Kelly looked up wary and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I am." Steve's face was unreadable.

"Get on your knees." The fireman obeyed. "Hands behind your back." The order was followed again. The vampire bend down and moved his face too close for Kelly's comfort. "Now kiss me properly, with your tongue, make me want to forgive your behaviour." Kelly's brows raised themselves up and with a shaky breath he moved forward and kissed the man, after all this was just kissing, even if it was a man, no, a vampire, he could live with it. He did his best to give the tall man a good kiss, he needed to be forgiven, needed this to stop. When Steve's tongue started duelling with his he wanted to move back but a cold hand held him in place, he felt something like arousal grow inside him and he might have moaned of pleasure and it all stopped, the vampire stood up, leaving Kelly panting on his knees and looking a bit more red than before.

"Now get up." It took a few seconds for Kelly to follow the order. "Now put your pants down." Steve was looking dead serious and staring at him coldly, face still unreadable.

"What?" Asked the younger man with a quivering voice.

"You heard. Pants down, and because you made me repeat myself, boxers too." His voice was low and cold, Kelly shivered and it took him a few more seconds before he obeyed, he had been naked in front of men before, but somehow this was very very different. He hid his crotch with his hands, his legs were shaking underneath him and he wasn't sure why exactly.

Steve sat on the bed and coldly said "Time for your spanking." As he tapped on his knees inviting Kelly to move. The latter felt his face flush and gapped, he was about to protest but realised that every time he opened his mouth it just made things worst for him, he struggled with himself instead, torn between his pride and fear of what would happen if he refused. "Don't make me repeat myself Kelly." He flinched, it was the first time the tall man had said his name and it made him shiver, but he could not move to follow the order, instead he fell to his knees and whimpered at his inability to do anything else, lowering his head in shame and guilt and yes, fear of what was to come. "Kelly, Kelly, Kelly, beautiful and strong Kelly, do you need some help with that order?" The fireman raised his head, body slightly shaking, and without thinking he said in a low voice:

"Yes."

Steve picked him up gently and placed him on his knees, Kelly could not believe he was about to be spanked, butt naked, by a man, no, a vampire...HE wanted to protest and kick him, punch him, do something but just could not. He was paralysed. When the first slap hit him he jumped in surprise, when the second hit him he felt the burning sensation on his ass as well as on his face, Steve took his time hitting one cheek then the other in turns, at first Kelly had clenched his teeth and was silent, but soon he started whimpering quietly and Steve stopped shortly after that, he slowly caressed the reddened cheeks until he felt the man on his laps relax and sob silently and then he said in a calm and soothing voice:

"You may kneel now." And he helped Kelly slide from his laps to his side and kneel. He gently took his chin and made him look up. "I believe you understood the lesson, correct?" Kelly sobbed, feeling exhausted and like a child, he nodded. "You will speak up when I ask you a question, and answer looking at me. Those are my rules. So did you understand the lesson?" said calmly Steve.

"Yes." Replied Kelly in a hoarse voice, shyly looking at the vampire.

"That's very good Kelly, you just need to call me _sir_ and it will be perfect. Understood?" The condescending tone he used was hard to swallow but Kelly really had no fight left in him at that point so he just said:

"Yes sir." And Steve smiled at him. Somewhere deep inside him, Kelly felt relieved at that sight.

"Now that's perfect, you deserve a reward for your efforts, come here." Steve took Kelly's chin and made him raise his head to kiss him, but this time his saliva tasted different, sweeter and a bit tingly, Kelly suddenly felt warm and relaxed and a bit aroused but mostly very very nice and in a daze, it reminded him of the meds he had taken after his accident but much nicer, he moaned of pleasure in the kiss and Steve tousled his hair gently as he stopped kissing him. The human was panting, mouth gapped and eyes fluttering looking at him a bit confused but with a small smile on the corner of his lips. Steve got up and helped Kelly get in the bed he had been sitting on. He finished taking his pants and boxers off, as well as his shoes and sweater, leaving him with only a tee-shirt on and then he pulled the sheets and covers on him before softly caressing his head.

"You get some sleep now big guy, you've been good, I'm proud of you." Kelly frowned a little, it was strange having this grown up guy telling him those things, but at the same time it felt nice and comforting. He looked at him leaving the room, turning the lights off and closing the door behind him and fell asleep in no time.

Downstairs, Jay had watched helplessly as Kelly was taken upstairs like a naughty child by the dark haired vampire, the anguish of not knowing what was being done to him was horrible and Jay cursed his body for not responding to him, he could not move an inch despite all his efforts. He heard a door upstairs and the sound of something hitting the floor, he clenched his teeth and tried to listen, he was startled by the old lady's voice:

"Steve doesn't like when people don't do as he tells them... He can be harsh but he can also be a sweetheart if you know how to deal with him." She nodded and closed the kitchen door behind her. "You boys should be careful not to make him angry though, he hasn't surrounded himself with feeders for a long time, I think he's forgotten how fragile humans can be..." She moved to the couch in front of him and sat down with a cup of tea in her hands and continued. "At first he just wanted to bring one of yous you know, but I told him : _Stevee, you might be okay with no talking and not seeing anyone for days but believe me, most people will go mad with that treatment and the silence of this place, you should bring two of them, that way they can keep each other company._ And he's a smart boy this one, he knew I was right. But then two of yous is more work I suppose, so he probably thinks he has to be harder on you to make you... compliant... I don't know." She took a sip of her tea. "Because I'm not always here you know, I mean I can talk plenty and be of good company, but he mostly employs me to cook for his feeders, and I've got a life beside all this you know? I've got friends and bingo and my children to visit and my husband's grave _bless his soul_ to keep clean, a whole lot of things to do." She took another sip of her tea and kept on talking about her life and her house and a lot of other things that Jay's detective mind mostly noted as useless and insignificant. Upstairs everything was quiet and that worried him.

After what seemed like an eternity Steve finally came back downstairs, alone, as he entered the living-room the old lady stopped talking, Jay finally managed to find his voice and asked him :

"Where's Kelly? What have you done to him?" Steve looked at him with a cold stare and Jay added in a lower voice filled with concern: "Is he okay?" He dreaded the answer. The vampire walked his way and calmly replied:

"Kelly has learned his lesson, he's sleeping it off. Now it's your turn." Jay felt a shiver run down his spine and frowned but replied:

"I don't even know what we've done wrong. Is it because we weren't hungry? How can you punish us for that?" The old lady made a worried face and shook her head looking at Jay before looking warily at the vampire. The latter tilted his head to the side and leaned forward towering above Jay with his hands on his hips.

"I _know_ you were and still are hungry. So don't fuck with me. You know as well as I do that you just said no to contradict me." His face was cold as ice and his tone was harsh, Jay felt more scared than ever, more than he had felt for years, decades, he could not stop the whine that escaped him as he tried to move away from the vampire's deadly stare, unsuccessfully. And when a cold hand grabbed his throat and strangled him he just shivered in terror, eyes wide opened, paralysed.

"Oh Stevee, you're gonna kill him... look at him he's so scared now, don't you think that's enough?" Pleaded the old lady. Steve scowled, took a deep breath and released the human who coughed and struggled to catch his breath under his gaze.

"You're right Grandma, he does look scared, I hope he his enough to stop that bullshit right away." He looked at Jay intently and the detective nodded very obviously, unable to talk. "Good, now you'll get some sleep because I'm hungry, you'll both eat tomorrow." He moved towards Jay again and the latter flinched a little. He picked him up bride's style and carried him upstairs too, Jay hoped he would end up in the same room as Kelly so he could check on him, but Steve took him to another bedroom an threw him on the double bed before jumping on top of him, effectively riding him.

Jay had no time to wonder what was going to happen, fangs pierced his neck and he opened his mouth to shout but his voice was gone again, he just had the pain, the agonising pain, his hands moved to the man's back uselessly, he tried to move uselessly, there was only pain until he felt numb and as his head went dizzier he regretted not eating grandma's deliciously smelling meal before loosing consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a quick comment! I love comments (and kudos too, obviously!), they keep me writing! :)


	3. Feel and fill you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly wakes up, Steve is horny... so will be Kelly!

Kelly woke up being tenderly caressed on his back, a cool breath was tickling his neck, he slowly opened his eyes and jerked awake when everything came back to him as he recognised the room he was in, he tried to get out of the bed but the strong hand on his back pressed down, effectively pinning him down on his belly.

"What the fuck?!" He shouted as he turned his head around to see his assailant, he calmed down as soon as his eyes met Steve's cold stare, feeling paralysed by fear again. He made a soft whine and his breath became shaky immediately. That aura was just terrifying sometimes.

"Shhht, calm down Kelly." Said the vampire in a husky voice as he started rubbing the human's back again. "Turn around, on your back." Kelly looked at him wary and did as he was told, as soon as he was on his back Steve picked up his caressing again, the fireman gulped and finally found the courage to say in a hoarse stammering voice :

"I... I'm sorry but... I'm... I'm not... gay... sir." Steve smiled at him and pinched his nipple, Kelly hissed and his body jerked.

"Don't worry Kelly, nobody's perfect." Replied Steve, he chuckled and continued: "Good news for you though : I'm a good teacher, literally years of experience." He pinched Kelly's nipple again before rubbing it gently, then his hand ventured down on the man's belly and Kelly whined, shaking his head no.

"Please don't do this... I'm..." He did not get the time to finish his sentence, Steve's mouth was on his and his tongue was already invading his mouth, the sweet flavour of the vampire's saliva was stronger than the last kiss and Kelly felt desire grow in him, his cock hardening, his pupils dilating, his breath fastening and his heart bolted with the feelings. He moaned loudly when Steve broke the kiss and took his hardened member in his hand to jerk him off slowly.

"Wha... what... how did you... god, fuck! Aaah... fuck." Kelly could not say anything that made any sense, the vampire made him cum all over himself with a few more strokes, his back arched and he moaned loudly, the hand on his cock slid on his belly and spread his cum, fingers rolling in it before the hand went between his legs and two fingers made their way _inside_ him, the sensation was new, he had tried a dildo once with a girlfriend when he was in his teens but that was it, these two fingers were moving slowly in and out and scissoring inside him and that felt a bit painful, very strange but good at the same time, he was still riding his orgasm and probably Steve's saliva, he was not sure what was doing what to him at that point but when the vampire told him to put his legs up and spread them, he just did as he was told. He had always loved morning sex, maybe this could be just as good? His cum was making the fingers slide easily in and out of him and he started moaning at the sensation, panting a little faster.

"That feels good? You like feeling my fingers inside you don't you?" Whispered Steve in his ear before licking it, a ripple of shivers spread through Kelly's entire body and made his breath shake along with them, he wasn't sure what had caused it, the questions or the licking, he tried to answer but Steve licked his ear again and he could just moan in pleasure and mumble something that sounded a bit like a yes.

The fingers penetrated him deeper in a hard movement making him gasp and open his eyes widely.

"Remember the rules Kelly!"

"Yes sir!" He almost shouted his reply, looking into Steve's eyes with a wary but aroused face. The fingers slowly slid out and came back to his belly for more cum slick, Kelly thought it was rather sexy that someone would do this and looked at Steve, the latter must have sensed his growing arousal because he kissed him straight away, whilst slowly pushing three fingers in his hole, Kelly moaned in their kiss, the added finger being quite a stretch, but soon the drugged saliva made him feel just fine, even better than that, he moaned louder filled with pleasure and Steve asked him:

"Do you want to feel my cock inside you Kelly? Do you want me to fill you with my semen?" Kelly's eyes were almost completely black by now, his arousal at his maximum, he moaned more and practically begged Steve :

"Yes, yes, I want to feel your cock, please fuck me... fill me... sir!" He could hear the words coming out of his mouth but could not believe he was saying them, when Steve moved his body on top of his he realised what was happening and whimpered because he wanted this so badly it was insane, he wasn't attracted by guys, he just wanted this one to fuck him, right now.

Steve used Kelly's cum as lube again and the human whimpered at the sight of the man on top of him lubing himself with his cum, he had a long and large cock and was stroking it slowly, enjoying the view of Kelly's pleading eyes watching his hard member, the latter sobbed a little when he felt the tip of the vampire's cock pressing at his entrance.

You want this Kelly?" Teased Steve.

"Yes, sir, yes I want it...please..." Steve ran his fingers on Kelly's lips and made him open his mouth and suck on his thumb, making him taste his own cum, then he slowly penetrated him. The human's mouth opened in a silent ah that became a louder one quite rapidly, Steve played with his thumb in Kelly's mouth and Kelly tried his best to suck it or lick it between two moans and 'ah' while the big cock inside him kept on making its way in slowly but surely. Steve did not stop until he was buried to the hilt, then he stopped to savour the moment and let Kelly adjust, he knew his saliva was helping with the pain, but he also knew he was well built and could tear the man's insides if he went to fast and that wasn't the plan.

He started moving slowly in and out of Kelly's warm arsehole, he was tight and looking at him with those eyes, almost like a puppy, so desperate, so cute, so sexy. Steve smiled widely, the predator in him feeling almighty and powerful, making the strong and muscular man beneath him moan and beg for more. He moved faster and faster, until he could not hold himself back any more, he dug his hands in Kelly's hips, knowing there would be bruises there later, not really caring about it for the moment and started slamming into him harder and faster, he made him raise his legs a bit more to go deeper, hitting his sweet spot in the process, Kelly gasped and made a deep and low moan of pleasure, followed by many others.

The room was filled with the sounds of flesh hitting flesh at a rapid rhythm, Kelly's loud moans and gasps, their heavy breathing, the smell of sweat and sex and Steve could hear Kelly's fast heartbeat in his chest, it was all intoxicating to his sense, especially Kelly's scent, the smell of his sweat, of his cum. Soon he wanted more of the man and bent down to bit his neck as he fucked him hard because that was the best feeling in the world : blood and sex.

Kelly shouted a loud 'Fuck' when the fangs pierced his skin and then his body arched as he came again, making sounds between sobs and moans, both his hands holding onto the vampire's back for dear life until the last drop of his semen left his body, covering them both. The smell of his cum made Steve cum too, he stopped biting in the man's neck to make a feral and loud roaring sound as he emptied his cock deep inside Kelly, his body shivering of pleasure until he was finished.

Kelly was panting like he had climbed the Everest, feeling out of breath and light headed, he could feel Steve's cum dripping from his hole, the big cock twitching inside him, making him feel so full, so good, he looked at Steve who was still enjoying his climax, his head craned back, his mouth open wide, showing his still bloodied fangs, his breath still heavy. The vampire felt the man's gaze and looked down at him, knowing the effect of his saliva had most probably already worn off he asked :

"Did you like my cock inside you Kelly?" The man blushed at the question and shyly looked down only to have his eyes land on said cock still buried inside him, he blushed harder and replied with a slightly cocky smile:

"You're still inside me... sir." Steve chuckled and slid his cock out looking at Kelly with attention until his cock exited the man's hole with an audible 'pop', Kelly looked embarrassed and the vampire smirked.

"My cock's out now, but you still haven't answered my question though." He moved his face closer to Kelly's, enjoying his pinked cheeks.

"Yes, I think I have sir, but you drugged me right?" Said Kelly with a more serious face.

"Would you prefer to try without me drugging you next time?" Asked Steve, looking very serious too, his face still very close to Kelly's, making him feel more and more ill at ease.

"Next time? Wha..." Kelly suddenly realised this was not going to be a one-off and felt awkward about it. "I don't know... I... maybe not..." The idea of feeling 'sober' and being fully conscious about it all scared him a little, he was confused and suddenly felt anger rise inside him and snapped: "That wouldn't change the fact that this is a rape."

Steve moved his body and sat on the bed next to him, he simply replied in a calm voice:

"Maybe you're right, maybe not, I believe it's up to you to see it that way or another way. Think about that for a while." He looked at Kelly, obviously waiting for an answer and Kelly reluctantly replied :

"Yes sir." Just to avoid any reprimand. Steve got up and said :

"Now get up, go take a shower." He pointed at a door "Everything you need is in the bathroom, clean clothes included. When you're done come downstairs for breakfast. Understood?"

"Yes sir."


	4. First day, first mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has to remember things
> 
> Jay and Kelly have things to learn

Steve left Kelly and went to check on Jay, the young man was still fast asleep in his bed, Steve realised he might have taken a bit too much blood from him, it had been a while since the last time he took feeders of his own. Working with Five-o on an island had forced him to be extremely discreet and turn to blood bags from the hospital, thanks to the vampire community’s support it had proved to be quite easy.

But feeding from plastic bags was very different from feeding from a human being, you can’t kill a blood bag! But humans are all different, they never react quite the same to being bitten, some have weak hearts and collapse within minutes, some can handle being left with only a few drops of blood in their systems, even if it’s only for a short time, since the human body does need a minimum of blood to function properly… somehow Steve had kind of forgotten about that.

He decided to wake him up, the human needed to eat if he was to get better, he shook him but the man did not wake up, he called his name and tapped his face gently but that did not work either, so he decided to use one of his vampire’s ability and compelled him to wake up, but when that did not work either he actually worried a little, he cursed the fact that he had developed human feelings from being so close to the Five-o team for so long, mimicking their behaviour and feelings, pretending to feel things at the beginning to end up actually _feeling_ emotions of his own…

He had one last thing he could try : injecting the man with one of his nail venoms, but that worried him a little too, because just as drinking blood from a human without killing him depended on the human, injecting the right amount of adrenalin-like venom without making the heart stop proved to be quite delicate. He took a deep breath, told himself to stop being such a pussy and stabbed the young man’s carotid, injected just a small amount and hoped it would be enough but not too much, thinking he could always inject a bit more if needed.

That proved to be quite enough, Jay jerked awake, his body suddenly moving upwards, almost screaming only to be stopped from falling off the bed in his frantic move by strong arms and a concerned look.

“What the fuck?! What… wha… where am I? Who… ” Jay stammered before blinking and remembering where he was and who was the man before him, his heart was running like an Afghan hound on a racetrack and he was out of breath, his head was dizzy and everything felt terribly wrong. “What did you do to me?” He finally asked looking at Steve with wide eyes.

“I had to make you wake up, you were in a much too deep sleep.” Replied calmly the vampire. Jay looked at him frowning.

“Because you... fed on me.” That was not a question, more like a verification, Steve simply nodded.

“Now you need to eat, then you’ll get some more rest.” Jay tilted his head, he wanted to argue but suddenly remembered that he was not alone when he was kidnapped.

“Where is Kelly?” He asked with a dreadful look in his eye.

“Kelly’s fine, don’t worry about him. You’ll see him shortly.” Jay did not look convinced. “He’s taking a shower right now.” Steve pointed at the noise of running water that could be heard through the bedroom’s wall to prove his point and Jay nodded, looking a bit less worried. “Can you get up?” Jay moved his legs to check and nodded.

“Yeah I think so.” He felt very tired despite the current adrenalin rush that was boosting him and wasn’t sure how much strength he actually had in him, but he needed to see Kelly and would make every effort possible to go downstairs.

“Alright.” Said Steve, not looking completely convinced. “I’ll help you.” He got up and waited for Jay to move.

He did and it proved to be quite tiring and went rather slowly, his head started spinning when he moved his upper body and when he moved his legs to sit he almost fell backwards without realising it. Steve caught him before that happened.

“You’re in no condition to get up, lay back down.” Jay groaned and frowned.

“No I’m alright, just give me a minute.” He said, Steve chuckled.

“Stay here. I’ll get Kelly to bring you something to eat.” Steve knew the human wanted to see his friend and gently pushed him back in the bed. Jay nodded and did as told, feeling unable to do otherwise.

Steve left and went back to Kelly’s room, he entered without knocking and to his pleasure, surprised Kelly with only a towel around his waist, the firefighter looked annoyed and frowned, Steve just ignored it.

“You’ll come downstairs join me in the kitchen and bring some food back upstairs for Jay, he’s too weak to get up for the moment.” The human looked a bit surprised but he nodded. Steve waited for a proper reply, enjoying the view of the muscular body with droplets of water shining in the morning sun coming through the window. Kelly felt a bit embarrassed about the staring and tried to sound casual when he asked:

“Anything else?” Steve tilted his head to the side and took a deep breath wondering how hard it was to understand simple rules and answered in a more or less annoyed tone:

“No, nothing else, I was just waiting for you to _answer me properly_ Kelly.” He raised his brows to emphasise, just in case, and the human suddenly seemed to remember and looked a bit wary as he said:

“Oh, yeah... I mean yes sir, I’ll do that… bring the food to Jay. Sir.” He tucked the side of his towel and looked at the clean clothes he was supposed to wear and then back at Steve, visibly waiting for him to leave the room to get dressed. Steve found that cute and chuckled a little before he said:

“Alright. Please do remember those rules for now as you’ll have more rules to learn later. And don’t make me wait too long before you come downstairs.” He nodded with a smile on the corner of his mouth, took a last and very obvious look at the man’s body and left the room even if he was feeling like teasing the human a bit more.

Kelly got dressed and opened the door of his room, once in the corridor he looked at the other doors and wondered which one was Jay’s but found himself worried about taking too much time to join the vampire and went to the stairs. Once he arrived in the kitchen Grandma welcomed him with a:

“Good morning to you young man! You’re a loud one aren’t you?” She winked at him and Kelly felt his cheeks turn red, he looked at her with eyes wide unable to say a word… she was talking a bout the morning sex wasn’t she?! Steve just laughed out loud before he told her:

“Jesus Christ Grandma! He’s only been here for a day, go easy on him will you?!” And he laughed some more looking at Kelly’s face. She turned to Steve and hit him with her napkin:

“Stevee! Watch your mouth! And there’s nothing wrong about being loud... or with talking about sex, and morning sex is _nice_ , we used to love it back in the days...” She smiled as she pointed at an old photo of a young couple and continued: “You young people shouldn’t be so prude, that’s just silly!” She shook her head mumbling to herself as she turned back to cooking her bacon and eggs. Kelly was ill at ease and Steve was still laughing, preparing a tray for him to bring to Jay.

Kelly suddenly felt sick about the fact that if the grandma had heard him, Jay had most probably heard him too… and his mind went on a very bad trip about how in hell he was going to explain to his friend what had happened, why he had heard him moan so loudly, how and why he had actually enjoyed it, not being raped because it was a rape wasn’t it? But the sex with a man, or was it just because of the drugs? Because he had been drugged, but he had also asked for it to continue, he had even _begged_ for more… And he knew that sometimes when he looked at some men he actually felt attracted to them, men like Jay, but he had never acted, fearing rejection or maybe just being a coward… He was quickly giving himself a headache and his face must have turned into something quite different because Steve suddenly stopped laughing and looked at him with concern, before eventually walking to him and putting a hand on his shoulder and whispering to him :

“Hey hey hey… Kelly? Look at me.” And the man did. “Jay was nearly in a coma when I went to his room, it took me forever to wake him up, he hasn’t heard _anything_ , trust me.” The look in his eyes was sincere and Kelly felt relieved and thankful about it, an uncontrolled sob escaped him and he quickly raised a hand to his face to rub it and take his mind off all this.

“Thank you sir.” He said quietly after taking a deep breath. Steve felt something stir his belly and patted the human’s back to comfort him, he had made no bond with him yet but could already understand him so well, read his feelings as if he had, it seemed quite strange to him and he shook his head feeling a bit confused.

“Grandma’s right though…” He said in a normal voice this time. “… we’re gonna have a talk about sex, the three of us.” He turned towards the old lady who had turned around and was smirking. “And by _that_ I mean Kelly, Jay and I, not you Grandma!” He smirked at her and she laughed.

“You smart ass!” She said shrugging her shoulders. “The bacon and eggs are ready, pass me a plate will you.” Steve did and then put it on the tray already filled with orange juice, toasts, a cup of coffee and some pills. He handed it all to Kelly and told him:

“Third room on the right. These pills are iron supplements and vitamins, make sure he swallows them all, it’s for his sake, I took a lot of blood from him.” He raised his brows to make sure Kelly followed him and the man answered:

“Yes sir.”

“You may talk with him while he eats, but then he has to rest and you have to come back to eat too, don’t make me call for you. Alright?” Steve’s tone was calm but firm and Kelly weirdly felt okay about it being slightly condescending. His lashes fluttered a few seconds as he realised it, before he answered:

“Yes sir.” And turned around to go upstairs, Steve’s voice interrupted him in his haste:

“Oh, one last thing Kelly!” He stopped and turned around. “He’s weaker than he wants to admit, maybe you can help him sit and eat… just do as you feel about it. Alright?” Kelly felt strange about _feeding Jay_ , and he felt himself slightly blushing at the idea, of course Steve noticed it and Kelly saw that, so he quickly answered:

“Yes sir.” And turned back to the stairs to hide his face from the vampire only to hear him chuckle in his back.

In his bed, Jay was finding it harder and harder to stay awake, his whole body seemed to get heavier by the minute, his eyelids kept on closing themselves and he kept on jerking himself awake wondering how long it would take for Kelly to come. At some point he even wondered if he would actually come, maybe it was all a lie, maybe he was already dead. No matter how hard he tried to listen, he could not hear anything coming from downstairs, time seemed to pass very slowly and he kept on fighting sleep. At some point he heard a loud laughter and wondered if it was real or if he was imagining it, could they have fun downstairs? For what reason?

After what seemed like ages, the door to his room opened and a familiar face appeared, he felt relieved and smiled, even if the whole situation was far from happy, Kelly shyly smiled back and said :

“Hey, glad to see you man…” And he was so very glad to see him, even if he looked terribly pale and weak. “I’ve got some food for you, are you hungry?” Jay nodded and replied:

“Yeah, I’m starving!” He tried to move his upper body to sit but his arms were shaking and would just _not_ do the job. Kelly realised Steve had not been lying about Jay’s state, he put the tray on the night stand and simply told his friend:

“Let me help, I’m a firefighter remember, used to moving people’s bodies!” He tried to make it casual, tried to forget why the man was in such a poor condition, smiling. Jay nodded so he grabbed him under his arms and moved his body upward, took the extra pillow on the bed and tucked it behind his back to keep him straight. Jay looked at him and thanked him, something in his eyes seemed different but Kelly could not say what. He took the tray and placed it on Jay’s legs before he asked:

“Want me to help you with that too?” And he felt his heart beat a little faster, even if he tried to argue with himself that it was just a friendly thing to do for a friend, nothing more. He looked at Jay who was silently watching him and felt awkward, but the the detective said:

“Yeah please.” With a little smile and quite sad look on his face, he added: “Sorry.” Kelly immediately replied:

“No man, don’t be sorry.” He shook his head no. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it… It’ll get me prepared for when I have kids!” He smirked, trying to make Jay feel better and the latter smirked back and told him:

“You? Kids? It’s more likely you’ll end up _being fed_ in a nursing home!” Kelly laughed.

“Shit... you’re probably right!” They both laughed before it all came back crushing down on them and they looked at each other silently. Jay broke the silence and said to Kelly:

“Thank you.” Kelly nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

“My pleasure.” Jay looked at him with that strange look again and said:

“I’m glad you’re here with me… I’m…” He paused and finally continued: “I’m so tired… I feel better knowing you’re okay though.” And it seemed like he had wanted to say something else but Kelly did not push him instead he pointed at the food.

“Talking about feeling better, you should eat and get some rest ‘till _you_ are better too.” He took the knife and fork and started cutting the eggs and bacon, he noticed the napkin under the plate and placed it on Jay’s chest before he started feeding him.

Jay asked him what had happened the day before when the vampire had taken him upstairs and he hesitated about telling him he had been spanked, feeling too ill at ease about the whole thing, he ended up telling him he had been punished ‘like a kid’ and this time Jay was the one who did not push for details, instinctively knowing Kelly could not say what had happened and maybe he did not really needed to know.

They talked about what to do about their situation, how to escape because they had to escape at some point, it was obvious that in Jay’s condition they would not go far and Kelly would absolutely not leave without him, despite Jay’s insistence. They decided to wait for him to feel stronger, he swallowed his pills, drank and ate everything, Kelly told him he had to go back downstairs before being called and Jay told him he was already feeling sleepy anyway, they awkwardly told each other a ‘see you tomorrow’ before Kelly left the room with the tray and went back downstairs.

Down in the kitchen, Steve had listened to everything, his vampiric super-hearing allowed him do do that and to be honest with himself, he was _curious_ to hear what his two humans would talk about in his absence. They had no idea he could hear them for the moment, which was an obvious advantage and he wasn’t about to waste it.

He had a smirk on his face when Kelly entered the kitchen. 


	5. Strange feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys get to know each other and themselves a bit better.

Kelly entered the kitchen and found Steve sitting on a chair next to an empty one in front of an empty plate with its cutlery and napkin, an orange juice and a coffee mug all waiting for him, the grandma looked up from her morning paper, put it down and told him to sit while she prepared his bacon and eggs, he replied:

"Okay, thank you madam." And received a :

"Good boy. Very polite. I like that." With a wink from Steve that made his belly feel a bit awkward. He sat down and Steve pulled his chair towards him to get him closer, Kelly looked at him, there was a ray of light coming from outside hitting his face and he looked handsome as hell up close like this, with that little smirk on his face and his eyes slightly squinting because of the sun, marking the few sexy wrinkles he had on theirs corners, Kelly felt unsettled by the thought and found himself looking at Steve's lips wantonly, his heartbeat fastening a little. Obviously Steve noticed all of it and he teased him:

"Don't you want to kiss me Kelly?" And the firefighter felt his heart bolt, his eyes going from Steve's mouth to his eyes back and forth, eyelids fluttering, he looked at the grandma who was turned with her back to them, cooking and Steve chuckled. "Alright, I'll make it easy for you: this is not a question, just do it. _Now_." Kelly obeyed, since it was an order, he had an excuse to give himself, because he could not admit to himself that he wanted it, not yet.

He put his lips on Steve's and closed his eyes when his tongue made its way into the vampire's mouth, his breath fastened when Steve's hand slid behind his nape to deepen the kiss, it felt nice, tender and he might even have moaned a little before they broke the kiss as Grandma said:

"It's ready and warm boys. You'll have time to kiss later." With a lovely smile on her face. Kelly blushed a little, Steve rubbed his back smiling at him, and that felt nice too, he thanked the old lady as she handed him his plate filled with food. His chair was so close to Steve's that their legs were touching and that might have aroused something in him too, he was about to take his fork but Steve was faster than him and took it.

"How about _I_ feed you this morning?" And Kelly blushed a shade deeper, looking at Steve incredulous, mouth gaping, making the vampire chuckle.

"I... I can eat by myself...sir." Stammered the man, Steve smiled and handed him his fork.

"Oh, I know you can big boy!" He smiled widely nodding his head, happy about his teasing and the reaction it had provoked. "Go on, eat while it's warm. I'm done teasing you, promised!" Kelly took the fork the vampire was handing him and started eating, shaking his head at the vampire's apparent joy, a smile on the corner of his mouth as he chewed his food. He would never had thought feeling like this being a kidnap victim, because he felt happy, even if it was probably not normal. He could not stop looking at the tall black haired man next to him, it almost felt surreal how fine he felt about being so close to him, he just wanted to smile at him without knowing why. He wondered if Steve had drugged him again as they had kissed, but the vampire seemed to be just lost in his thoughts for the moment so he tried to get his mind off of this and concentrate on his food instead, he looked at the grandma who was back on her chair reading her paper.

Next to him, Steve was really happy too, it had been a long time since he last had laughed and felt so good, it reminded him of some great times he spent with the Five-o team, even if it was quite different, he had never felt so comfortable with a man before, so much at ease and truly himself, he missed the Five-o team but they never had been more than good friends to him, even his relationship with Danny was nothing compared to this feeling, to this man... for this human was quickly growing on him, too quickly maybe, he couldn't say why, he just wanted to have him by his side, smell his odour, look into his eyes, make him blush, yes, he really like that blushing, Kelly was a big and muscular guy, seemed confident enough but was also so cute and easily unsettled and could be shy, it actually made Steve feel kind of unsettled too.

The three of them sat in silence while Kelly ate his breakfast, from time to time he would look at Steve and the vampire would look back at him and the corner of their mouths would turn slightly up before they would look elsewhere. When Kelly finished his plate he got up and said:

"Thank you for this food madam, it was delicious." to what Grandma replied:

"My pleasure dear." Kelly went for the sink to wash his dishes but the old lady told him to leave it there, he argued that he could do it but she insisted and got up to physically take the plate from his hands and push him out of the kitchen, Steve chuckled and told him:

"No point in trying to argue with this old bat, believe me!" Grandma looked at him frowned and then smirked and replied:

"If I'm an old bat, what does that make you? A mummy?" Steve put a hand to his heart.

"Ouch! I guess you win this battle Grandma!" They both laughed and Kelly smiled looking at them interacting, he wondered if she was really his grandma or if the term was just amicable since she suggested that he actually was older than her, he wondered if that was really what she meant, he was a vampire after all, maybe like in the tales about them he could live forever and was older than her, if that was the case, how old was he? He looked at him and realised that his assertiveness and self-confidence might be due to a long life, maybe even a very very long one. He might have stared a little, lost in his thoughts because Steve looked at him intently and said with a smirk:

"What's the matter Kelly? Am I so handsome you just can't take your eyes off of me?" Kelly chuckled, he was about to answer _yes_ , like it was obviously the case but he just shook his head no and said:

"How old are you then?" Steve put a hand to the man's cheek, moved his body closer and said in a husky voice:

"Older than you, that's for sure. Does that bother you big guy? Or maybe it arouses you? Huh? Which is it?" He tilted his head, waiting for Kelly to start blushing, he did not but Steve heard his heartbeat go faster and watched him lower his gaze a bit embarrassed and that was enough of a reward for him, he chuckled.

"No, I mean... I'm just curious. Since you're the first vampire I meet... you know..." He looked at him and they looked at each other for a long moment, it felt intimate and comfortable at the same time, Kelly was the first to lower his eyes, feeling too unsettled by the fact that he was actually feeling comfortable about it. He wondered what could be wrong with him, thought about Stockholm syndrome and wondered if he had caught it in just a day, and if it was even possible. Steve made him raise his head and said:

"I'm roughly 200 years old. Now you know why the 'mummy' name... But I like to think I don't look my age." He chuckled. "I mean, you tell me..." He gestured at his body raising his brows to incite Kelly to give him an answer. Kelly chuckled, he liked the vampire's body if he was to be honest, he looked thin, muscular and around 40 maybe 45 years old because of his confidence, but definitely fit for his age whatever it was.

"Yeah, you look fine, definitely not 200 sir!" He nodded.

"Yeah, right?!" Added Steve smirking.

"So, do you look like what you looked when you were... _made_ or is it _turned_ into a vampire then?"

"Pretty much, I do age a little..." He frowned and smirked again. "Very little really." Kelly wondered what it must be like to live for so long, what it would be like to loose all the people you know and love, unless they are vampires like you?

"And do you have a family? I mean being so old, do you have people you care about that are still around, maybe vampires like you?" He suddenly felt a bit nosy asking that and quickly added: "You don't have to answer me if that's too personal... obviously." And then he remembered to say: "Sir." Steve smiled and thought a moment about his answer.

"I had a family before I was turned into a vampire, but they all died. I do know a few vampires, yes but I don't really spend time with them. And then in 200 years, you get to try different things you know, experiment different formulas so to speak. I do have a few people I care about yes, but not many that actually know what I am, that's... complicated to say the least, quite dangerous sometimes." He looked at the man who was listening with attention, they had walked to the living-room and were both standing in the middle of it, Steve gestured towards the couch inviting Kelly to sit as he did. "But 200 or so years is too long a story to tell and quite frankly I don't feel like talking about the past." He looked at the firefighter nodding at him.

"Yeah, I understand sir."

"I'd rather talk about us..." He smirked and to his pleasure Kelly reddened a little. "I mean, now that I have you here, and I have to admit I'm _particularly happy_ about it, I intend on keeping you with me for a while... so I guess maybe we should talk about it, you know, about how to make your stay as comfortable as possible..." He looked at the human to see his reactions to the declarations. To his surprise, he seemed to be taking it rather well, looking at him straight in the eyes, nodding and he appeared to be thinking about it.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Kelly, forgetting the sir in his sentence. Steve was about to answer but felt like he had to be adamant for the rules to be followed and just said with a cold stare:

"You meant: What do you mean by that _Sir_. Right?" Kelly's eyes widened a little and he swiftly replied:

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Feeling a cold shiver run down his spine because the vampire could change from friendly and nice to cold and downright scary within a few seconds, thus putting him on edge quite fast. Steve noticed the smell of cold sweat and the change of heartbeat that meant fear emanating from Kelly and immediately changed his tone back to a friendly one, he kept on forgetting how his aura could affect humans, he wanted to be firm but not scary.

"That's okay. And what I meant was that I need you to tell me what _you need_ to be able to do, for example I _need_ to get out and get some fresh air, I'd go nuts if I had to stay indoors all the time. So what about you? You don't have to tell me right now, obviously, you can think about it." He looked at Kelly who seemed to be stuck in his fear and Steve felt annoyed at himself, he wondered if maybe he could change his state of mind by making him understand that he truly wanted him to be comfortable and said: "I really like you Kelly, more than I thought I would when I took you, I want you to feel happy here, I hope that's possible... I don't want to just _feed_ on you, I..." He swallowed and got lost in what he wanted to say next, wondering how and why in hell he had said that, he wasn't even sure why he felt that way yet and that wasn't what he had wanted to say. Then he realised that the man was staring at him now, his heartbeat was a bit faster but it wasn't from fear... it smelled more like... arousal?

"Getting some fresh air would be nice yeah... I'll think about the rest. Sir." Kelly found himself looking at Steve's lips again and turned his head away. "This is all weird, I don't know how I feel about it really... I mean you've kidnapped me, us, and I should..." He looked at the vampire confused. "You drugged me and f..." He blushed a little and looked at his hands. "I should hate you. Sir." He shook his head frowning. "I should try to escape but I..." He clenched his teeth. "I don't know what's wrong with me really... do your drugs last for this long? Are you using some kind of... spell or something? I... I just need to know... please... sir." He raised his head and looked at Steve, he had tears in his eyes and Steve felt sorry for him, he calmly answered:

"I did drug you to force myself on you, and left you with no choice, yes, but these drugs don't last for long... so no, you're not under influence any more and about spells, no I can't do spells but I can try and compel someone to do what I want. But... it doesn't always work and that's something you would remember because... how can I say... you would have been fully conscious that you were compelled and you would have _felt it_ physically too." Steve stood silent, realising what Kelly meant to say between the lines, feeling something warm grow inside him and some old and long lost feeling of butterflies come back to his belly. "I understand how confusing this must all be for you and I'm sorry about it... I truly am Kelly. I wish I had met you under different circumstances..." Kelly was looking at him, and looking confused still, but the beginning of a smile was forming itself on the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you sir." He looked back at his hands and resembled a child, Steve wanted to comfort him, he asked:

"Can I kiss you, not drug you, just kiss you... and hug you?" Kelly looked at him and his eyelids fluttered, that was exactly what he wanted right now, but he could not say a word, his throat was too tight from the tears he was holding back so he nodded and Steve felt relieved and happy about it because he had suddenly feared being rejected and that would have been hard. He leaned and took Kelly's chin to make him raise his head and kissed him gently, wrapping a hand around his back and another behind his neck, softly rubbing his nape and playing with his hair. Kelly sobbed with relief in their kiss and moaned quietly, a tear ran down his cheek and he raised his arms to hold Steve as he kissed him back, deepening the kiss, wanting more, needing more, even if he knew there were no drugs involved this time and that he had no excuses to tell himself, he moved his body to get more friction and Steve got the message, he slipped his hand under Kelly's tee-shirt and caressed him more sensually, the man shivered and stopped the kiss to say in a hoarse voice:

"I need more, I need to feel... to feel what it's like without the drugs... please sir. I need to know..." Steve looked at him and nodded, then he said:

"Okay, let's go upstairs then, I'll _gladly_ help you on this task Kelly." Steve could not help himself, feeling too happy about it, he grinned and that made Kelly chuckle shyly, he liked Steve's kind of childish behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments are always welcome! ;)  
> Love <3


	6. Do I know myself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! :/
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter!

They both got up and walked upstairs. Once there, Kelly looked at Jay's bedroom door, feeling a bit awkward about his feelings for him, and about maybe, probably making noises, sexual noises, being loud again and being heard... Once again, Steve's intuition came to his rescue, he said:

"Don't worry about him hearing us, with the amount of blood I took from him, he's sleeping like a log for _at least_ the next twelve hours, trust me!" Kelly looked at him, feeling relieved, he realised it wasn't the first time the vampire had calmed him and felt touched about it. The vampire took his hand and pulled him into his arms. "Come here good looking fireman, let me undress you!" He declared with a grin, then he moved them into his room and took Kelly's tee-shirt off before making him walk backwards to his bed whilst unbuttoning his trousers and kissing him a bit more passionately. When Kelly's knees bumped into the bed he fell on it and Steve towered him with wanton eyes as he licked his upper lip.

"Finish taking those clothes off for me will you?" He asked with a husky voice. Kelly felt his body shiver at the order and his breath shake a little, he muttered:

"Y..yeah, yes. Yes sir." And took his shoes and socks off, his already unbuttoned trousers down, all under the gaze of the vampire standing at the hedge of the bed, so very close to his legs, but not touching him, then all he had left to take off were his boxers, but that proved to be kind of a challenge to do because he could see he was already getting hard and felt kind of shy about it, he blushed and Steve moaned loudly and said with a big grin :

"Look at you, so fucking sexy _and_ blushing, I _fucking love_ that!" He could not help himself. "Want some help with that piece of fabric big guy?" That made Kelly shiver and he might have moaned a little too before answering a shy:

"Yes sir." As he took his shaky hands off himself to let Steve take off his last piece of clothing, the vampire leaned slowly and to Kelly's surprise did not use his hands, but his mouth! He took a bite at the elastic, burying his face in the man's belly and slowly pulled the boxers down, brushing his nose on Kelly, making him exhale sharply, shiver and moan as he slid further down, so very slowly. Kelly lifted his hips to allow the fabric to be pulled down and Steve slid his hands underneath him to help but mostly to grab, rub and caress his ass cheeks at the same time, the cold touches and ministrations made Kelly gap and pant before he clenched his teeth, all these sensations were making his head spin a little, he could not take his eyes off Steve and the vampire was looking up with such horny eyes, it was quite an intoxicating sight, Kelly was getting harder by the second and his cock prevented the boxers from sliding further down at some point, that made him moan and Steve chuckled, he pulled the elastic upward until he could not pull any more and released it, it came back down slapping Kelly's hard member and the latter hissed as his body jolted, letting out a loud:

"Shit!" before he moaned and exhaled looking at Steve who was looking at him with a smirk, biting his lower lip, bent over him with his hands still on his ass cheeks, he slid them under the boxer's elastic and took it off completely, Kelly exhaled shakily.

"Move a bit upward big guy." Said Steve rubbing the man's upper legs sensually. Kelly nodded and did as told, in the meantime Steve took his tee-shirt off and then the rest of his clothes, throwing his shoes away, enjoying the view he had standing there, thinking of all the ways he could make Kelly feel good without drugging him, wondering which ones would be better, he opened the night stand's drawer and took a bottle of lube out, tossed it on the bed and moved his body to lay down next to the firefighter, Kelly was laying on his back looking blushed and panting a little in apprehension.

"Would you like to kiss me now?" Asked Steve and Kelly nodded. "I want to hear your answer Kelly." Whispered the vampire, being careful not to sound harsh or scary and Kelly said shyly:

"Yes I would like that sir." Steve smiled at him.

"Very good, you may kiss me then." He did not move, waiting for Kelly to kiss him and the human had to move his upper body for his mouth to shyly come and meet his. It felt nice and warm, Steve was slightly taller than the human and as muscular as him, but much stronger thanks to his vampiric abilities, so it was easy for him to slide a hand on Kelly's back and make him roll over to pull him on his body while they kissed, then he made him ride him, pulling one leg on each side and they both moaned with pleasure at the friction it gave to both their cocks pressed between them. Then Steve broke the kiss to look at Kelly and tell him as he raised his index to the human's lips:

"Open your mouth for me and suck on this one." Kelly opened his mouth and sucked on his finger. "Yeah, that's good, make it nice and wet for me, well slicked so I can play with that tight arse of yours sweetheart." Kelly moaned at the dirty words and licked, Steve moved his hips in a slow motion, rubbing his crotch against Kelly's and that made them both moan again. He took his finger out and told Kelly:

"I want you to put your hands on your ass cheeks for me and spread them so I have better access. Can you do that for me?" Kelly looked already in a daze but he managed to answer:

"Ye... yes sir." Before he did as told, his body pressed against Steve's, feeling his own heart beat faster in his chest as he obeyed. Steve grabbed him and made them both roll over again to be on top.

"Very good, you may kiss me again now." Kelly looked up, already feeling a bit out of breath, Steve's confidence was mesmerising him, even in bed with women he had never felt as self-assured. When the cold digit pressed at his entrance he suddenly stopped thinking completely, Steve went slow, pressed gently but did not stop until his finger had entered the man's warmth completely and Kelly had to break their kiss to take a breath, craning his head backwards at the sensation, he moaned quietly and closed his eyes, unable to do anything else but _feel :_ it felt good, even without the drugs, a bit odd but mostly good, Steve moved his finger inside him, then he moved it a bit further in, and out and back in, slowly, then he said:

"Look at me Kelly." The man opened his eyes and moaned then, to Steve's surprise he said:

"I want more... please sir." With a pleading voice, Steve felt his cock twitch and so did Kelly who's eye were almost completely black with arousal, that motivated Steve faster than anything else could have.

"Alright big guy." Steve took his finger out and grabbed the bottle of lube, he generously poured some on his fingers and massaged Kelly's hole with it, poured some more on his two fingers before he slid them slowly in the man's arsehole, Kelly moaned and closed his mouth, frowning, Steve told him: "Keep looking at me Kelly, let me see those pretty eyes." When he did, the vampire continued: "Tell me if it hurts okay?" To what Kelly answered:

"Yes sir, I will." It wasn't painful, it was rather strange, but it felt good. He felt Steve press a bit deeper and looking in his eyes proved to be harder than he would have thought, firstly because the feelings were invading him and he just wanted to close his eyes and bask in the bliss of them and secondly because Steve's eyes were devouring him and making him feel so desired, wanted and sexy, it made him feel shy, to his recollection nobody had ever looked at him in such a way, with such glimmering and dark eyes. Steve nodded at him, he wasn't sure why but then the vampire said:

"Yes Kelly, you're definitely the most beautiful and attractive being I've met in 200 years." And he kissed him while his fingers moved around inside him, scissoring, sliding in and out, Kelly moaned in their kiss and started moving his hips in rhythm to deepen the penetration, his hands digging in his ass cheeks pulling them apart to help.

Soon Steve decided it was more than enough preparation because he was very aroused and hard but then he feared causing pain to Kelly because he was well built, so he decided to cheat, just a little, _just because he could_ , and use his saliva as lube, to help numb the pain a little, just for the start, to make sure his human would not feel any discomfort before getting used to his size.

Kelly watched in awe as the tall man lowered his body and started licking his hole as he fingered him, it was a first for him and it felt better than good, he moaned and said something undecipherable, trying hard to keep his eyes opened and on Steve, his own cock twitching with his growing arousal, the vampire was smiling at the effect his ministrations were having on his human, he took his fingers out and slid his tongue in instead, it made Kelly gasp and moan louder, he played with his hole for a while until the man almost begged him:

“Please stop… aah… I mean… aah want… I want you… inside sir… please?” Steve grinned, Kelly was succumbing to his pleasure, coming undone before his eyes and that was making him utterly happy and horny, he was going to make him come like never before, it felt like a challenge and one he was not going to loose, he licked the length of Kelly’s hardened cock, just to tease him a little and the human’s whole body jerked in surprise while he let out a loud huff, face blushed and already sweaty.

“Alright.” Said Steve as he moved his body upwards and admired his work on Kelly’s face with a smirk before he kissed him and positioned himself to penetrate him, he could feel the shivers of apprehension and excitation run through the man’s body, the look in his eyes was pure lust, he pressed himself in and Kelly gaped, closed his eyes and moaned softly as Steve slid himself in slowly, taking his time, savouring the moment and letting his human adjust to his hard and strong member. He slid in all the way to the hilt and pressed his body against Kelly as much as he could to feel him completely, his arms sliding behind the man’s back, he licked his lips and said to him in a husky voice:

“Look at me big guy, I know this is a lot to take in.” He smirked. “But I want those eyes on me, understood?” Kelly opened his eyes and smiled a little at Steve’s poor joke, then he had to make an effort to be able to reply in a low and quite rusty voice:

“Yes sir.” Steve smiled back and continued:

“And tell me if it feels uncomfortable or if it hurts okay?” His face was so close to Kelly’s that he could have licked him again if he had wanted to, but to his surprise it was Kelly that moved his head and licked his lips teasingly, his eyes glowing as he stared at the tall man on top of him. “Mmh… _I like that_ , go on, don’t stop now!” He said, he stuck out his tongue to meet Kelly’s before he started moving his hips slowly back and forth, they both moaned at the pleasure they felt and kissed a bit more passionately, Steve rocked his pelvis a bit faster but made sure to concentrate on Kelly’s vitals to make him orgasm before he did.

He caressed the wide back of the firefighter tenderly, touching every space of unknown flesh, discovering his body intimately and kissed him on his cheek, down to his neck and shoulders and back up as he rocked at a steady pace, he could feel the human’s heartbeat fastening, hear his breath shake with every deep thrust he gave, he could smell his sweat change of odour as he came closer to his climax slowly but surely, it was all very _very_ arousing and Steve was starting to find it hard to focus and not fuck like a rabbit, he decided to move their bodies to take a breath and get some control of himself back.

He slid himself out and the human made a sweet and sad sound, frowning a little, he grabbed one of Kelly’s legs and made him turn the lower part of his body but not his chest, so he could still look at his pretty face, he like watching this human’s expressions as he gave him pleasure. He lubed himself some more before he pressed himself in again, Kelly gasped at the new sensation, the shift of position made things different and it felt good in another way, he looked at Steve and wanted to say something but could not, he just moaned and moved his now useless hand from under his body to touch the vampire’s desired body, rub it, grasp it and hold onto it as he started moving back and forth inside him again.

Kelly moaned a little louder, it was all so very very good, so nice, perfect, he could not believe he was feeling so fine about it all, there were no drugs involved and he was just happy to feel Steve inside him, he could tell the vampire was doing his best to please him and he could not help but feel moved about it, he was not simply fucking him, he was taking his time, watching with attention his every reactions and moving accordingly to them, so when he gasped a little louder because Steve had hit his prostate, he knew the vampire was going to go at it again because it made him feel good, he smiled because he simply could not say a word other than ‘ah’ as he looked into Steve’s eyes.

The latter smiled back and moved a bit faster then he enjoyed watching the strong and muscular man orgasm and his sweaty body arch with pleasure, his toes curled as he moaned very loudly and Steve let himself go, it only took him a few harder and deeper thrusts to cum as well, he moaned too and took Kelly’s arm to bite into his wrist and drink his blood as he emptied his cock inside his warmth, he had accomplished his mission successfully, he could tell by the taste of hormones flowing in his human’s blood. He licked his bite to cauterise it then let his body fall down on the mattress next to Kelly, feeling a bit proud about the fact that he had succeeded, he turned around with a smirk on his face and asked, just to be sure:

“So… did you like it with no drugs big guy?” Kelly was still out of breath and he looked at Steve who seemed alright, wondering if it was because he was a vampire that he was in such good shape. He replied between two exhale:

“Yeah, yeah I did…” He nodded. “Thank you sir.” Steve nodded back and said:

“Me too… thank you Kelly.” And he kissed him languorously, tousling and pulling gently his hair because he was excited like a child with his new favourite toy.

They had made love, at least that’s how it felt for Kelly, he was looking at Steve who was panting after their kiss, a smile on his lips, his eyes stuck on the ceiling, he found the man beautiful, everything seemed so simple at that moment, just two lovers in a bed, happy. He wanted this feeling to last forever, no more status, no job, no good or bad, just the bliss and happiness of being next to his vampire. Steve turned his head and looked at him, he felt like they understood each other without having to say a thing because Steve nodded and moved his body to hug him and give him a peck before laying down again. They laid there for a while, outside the sun was shining and birds were singing, the world was turning but nothing really mattered.

When Kelly wanted to talk he realised he was really thirsty, his throat was dry as hell, he had to hawk before he could say a word:

“I need a drink… ” He chuckled softly hearing how rusty his voice sounded. “… do you need anything sir?” He looked at Steve who smiled at him and replied:

“No, I’m good.” Kelly got up and put on his boxers and jeans before heading for the kitchen, he wondered if he should put on a tee-shirt in case the old lady was there but Steve shook his head and said: “Grandma’s gone, she’ll be back tomorrow… in case you were wondering.” He winked at Kelly who shook slightly his head, a bit amazed at how perceptive the vampire was before he left the room to get water from the kitchen.

He stood by the sink looking outside for a while, the garden and the forest behind it were of a bright green, nature was wild and luxuriant around here, he still had no idea where they were, he thought about asking, it could help figure out how to leave… but then he realised he did not really want to leave any more. How could he explain this to Jay? He rubbed his hands on his face and then in his hair, unable to fully make sense of what he was feeling. He realised that he felt awkward about Jay and Steve, more likely about how to tell Jay about Steve and himself, he was feeling worried about how Jay would take it, worried about how he would feel about it.

He was startled in his thoughts by Steve who had walked silently to the kitchen and was now right behind him sliding his hands around his chest in a warm embrace, chuckling because he had made him jump in surprise, he said:

“Lost in your thoughts big guy? I got tired of waiting for you to come back…” Kelly wondered how long he had actually been standing there and replied:

“Sorry, I guess I lost track of time…sir.” Steve rubbed his chin against Kelly’s and that felt nice, even if it was a bit rough because of their facial hair, the fireman closed his eyes and relaxed in the arms of the vampire and found the courage to say:

“I feel lost about my feelings…about how I feel for you after being here for so little time and that made me think about how I feel about Jay and…” Kelly wondered if he should have talked about Jay and his feelings for him to the vampire, after all he was not sure about anything nor about how the vampire could react, maybe he could be the jealous type and be angry about Kelly’s probable feelings for another than him? He quickly added : “I’m not saying I like him… I’m just wondering… you know…” He felt even worse about stammering the rest of his sentence and tried to turn around to look at Steve’s face to see his reaction, the tall man let him turn around and said:

“Yeah, I kinda got that from you two…” He smirked because he could already imagine a threesome with these two and it looked more than appealing to him. Kelly was a bit surprised at the answer because Steve had said ‘from you two’ and not just ‘from you’, he wondered if it meant that Steve had perceived something coming from Jay, or maybe Jay had said something to him? He had to ask:

“What do you mean?” And he blushed as he did so, Steve enjoyed it and poked him.

“Look at my big guy blushing, isn’t that fucking sexy?!” Kelly chuckled and looked down feeling embarrassed but realising he also liked being teased by Steve, the later continued: “You both care _a little too much_ about each other for mere friends…” He looked at his embarrassed human with delight. “You both worry _a little too much_ about what the other thinks or does really…” Kelly felt a bit worried about the way Steve had said that last sentence, he looked at his face to see if he was angry but all he saw was a man visibly having fun at his expense. “Yeah…” Steve chuckled watching Kelly’s face. “I like the fact that you like each other… don’t worry about it kid!” He was laughing now and had lust in his eyes, suddenly Kelly felt stupid, he had not even thought about the fact that the vampire could like or be aroused about his attraction for Jay and all of the sudden he was also feeling kind of… jealous? It was strange, he wanted to keep Steve for himself, or was it Jay? He looked at the tall man laughing at his mixed feelings and felt some relief when said man kissed him, effectively shutting up his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ;)
> 
> Please leave a quick comment!


	7. Do I know you?

Jay woke up in the bedroom he recognised straight away, feeling anxious about Kelly, having no idea how long he had been asleep because he was feeling very hungry, like he had a hangover and mostly because the outside light was dim, he was not sure if it was dusk or dawn. He moved himself up in the bed to assess his current state and see if he could get up without falling on the floor, feeling better than he expected, having just a mild dizzy head, he left his bed and got dressed, finding his clothes neatly folded on a chair, then he silently opened his door and listened, the whole house was silent, he decided to check the rooms for Kelly and quietly opened all the doors one by one, taking the time to look for potential weapons and exits in each room, mapping the house in his head at the same time.

In his room Steve was laying down beside Kelly who was still fast asleep, the vampire could hear that Jay was nosing around the house but knew he would not go anywhere without Kelly and did not care about the young human discovering what was in the rooms, the only danger was his weapons stash, but it was well hidden and there was no way the boy could find it nor open it if he did. So he just laid where he was, enjoying his fireman's smell and peaceful heartbeat, his eyes closed because it was still very early in the morning.

Jay finally opened the right door and found Kelly, he was asleep... in the vampire's arms. He felt something twist in his stomach, was not sure whether it was anxiety, fear or jealousy, but he was feeling unsettled by the sight. Both men -man and vampire- looked peaceful, Jay wondered if Kelly was getting Stockholm Syndrome already but quickly washed the thought away, telling himself that he was just looking peaceful because he was sleeping.

Steve opened his eyes and startled Jay who suddenly looked like he did not know what to do with himself. Steve got up without waking Kelly and stark naked walked towards the man at his door, seeing him in his Adam's clothe made Jay blush and look away before he moved backwards into the corridor, he was about to close the door behind him when Steve blocked it and whispered:

"Go downstairs, Grandma's probably already in the kitchen, she'll cook you breakfast. I'll be down in a minute." Jay looked at him, carefully avoiding to look at the lower part of his body and nodded. " _Yes sir,_ is what you want to answer Jay, don't be rude so early in the morning!" The human looked somewhat surprised but repeated:

"Yes sir." Then he turned around and left.

"Good boy!" Said Steve and Jay frowned a little at the condescending tone but did not stop. When he arrived downstairs, the Grandma was indeed in the kitchen, reading a newspaper with a cup of tea by her side, she looked over her paper and greeted him warmly:

"Good morning dear!" Jay replied politely:

"Good morning madam." She smiled and continued:

"Nice to see you up, you must be starving! Take a sit, I'll make you a nice English breakfast, do you want coffee or tea with it?"

"I'll have coffee please."

"Very well, make yourself comfy, I won't be long!" She turned to her cooking pans and stopped talking to Jay's relieve because he was not in the mood for an endless stream of words like he knew she was capable of. A few minutes later Steve entered the kitchen looking like he was in a good mood, he said:

"Good morning Grandma, looking as beautiful as ever!" as he walked to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Stevee, still as charming as ever!" She kissed him too and gave him a wink before turning back to her coffee machine, Steve walked straight to Jay and slid a hand behind his neck, the man stiffened and looked at him warily, Steve stopped and tilted his head looking at him with a smirk he said:

"You look so gorgeous, I'd like to kiss you right now... may I?" Jay blinked a few times, unsettled and wondering if the vampire meant to kiss him on the cheek or on the lips, before he shook his head and replied:

"What if I say no?" Steve chuckled.

"The whole point of asking is to give a choice, if I did not care I would just have forced myself onto you." He smiled sincerely, rubbing his thumb on Jay's nape. "So... what will it be Jay?"

"No... sir." Answered the troubled man.

"Too bad." Said Steve who bend down and kissed him on the cheek. Jay had no time to react and frowned looking at the vampire. "What?" Asked Steve innocently. "That's not _kissing_ , that's a good morning peck on the cheek! Even Grandma got one!" He grinned and tousled the young man's hair, knowing it would annoy him a little, which it did.

"Here's you coffee young man." Said the old lady as she placed a warm cup in front of Jay. "Stevee, stop bothering him, it's too early in the morning for that!" Steve looked theatrically shocked, putting his hands up. "Sit down and let him eat his breakfast." Ordered the woman. Steve chuckled.

"Yes ma'am!" He replied in an army-like kind of tone, sitting down and looking at Jay with a playful smirk on his face, the young man could not refrain himself from smiling at the interaction, but feeling like he should not, took his coffee cup to turn his gaze away from the joyful face. He ate a delicious breakfast and drank his coffee peacefully, Steve let him be and talked casually with the old lady about her children and life in the nearby town where she lived.

After a while, footsteps were heard coming from upstairs and Kelly finally entered the room, looking like someone who just woke up, hair in a mess and eyes still half-closed, he smiled at Jay when he saw him, happy that the man was finally up and looking well enough.

"Mornin'" He said to his attention with a rusty voice and Jay replied:

"Good morning Kelly." With a smile a little too wide, he could not refrain from appearing on his lips because Kelly looked sweet first thing in the morning.

"Good morning dear!" Said the old lady with a smile. "Coffee's ready, I'll prepare the rest, sit down honey."

Steve got up from his chair and walked to Kelly, slid a hand behind his neck, like he had done to Jay and to Jay's surprise kissed him languorously without asking, making Kelly moan. The cop felt ill at ease to realise that his friend was not pushing the vampire away, his hands were actually holding him, almost caressing him as they kissed. When they finally stopped, Kelly was out of breath, he had a smile on his lips as he looked into Steve's eyes and blushed as he turned to look at Jay, his eyelashes battered and he seemed ill at ease too for a moment but Steve made him move, breaking the awkward moment with his laid-back attitude as he said:

"Come sit down big guy, breakfast is on its way." He pulled a chair next to Jay and sat on the other side of the fireman. Kelly sat silently, and was glad to see a warm cup of coffee slide under his nose as he was desperately trying to avoid looking at Jay, he looked up at the old lady who winked at him, he felt like she could have been his mum at that very moment for the care and the complicity in her eye were exactly the same.

"Thank you ma'am." He said with a childish smile before plunging his gaze into his coffee, feeling nervous about Jay's reaction to seeing Steve kiss him so blatantly. He jumped a little when Steve's hand touched his back and caressed him gently, he took a sharp breath and straightened his back a little, tried to relax and finally turned to Jay and said: "It's nice to see you up... How are you feeling?" With a concerned look on his face.

Jay wanted to say he was feeling awkward and worried, like he wanted to puke or maybe shake him by the shoulders to make him realise what was happening, but the look on Kelly's face and is unease made him rethink his position and reply:

"I'm feeling better, thanks. What about you?" He suddenly felt stupid for asking that, wondered what could possibly answer Kelly other than 'fine' and looked at his friend with a sort of apologetic look on his face. Kelly felt the unease of his friend too but tried to ignore it and replied:

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Before he took his coffee cup and drank to escape the conversation, Steve interrupted their shared torture session with a head-on:

"Guys, we need to talk about sex." Kelly almost strangled himself with the coffee he was drinking and Jay gaped looking at the vampire with wide eyes in total disbelief. "Yeah, sex and blood, because I need to feed, and also activities, because we can't stay locked-up in here forever without going crazy!" He looked at the two men with a grin on his face, happy about his effect on them. "But for now, finish your breakfast Kelly." He looked at Jay and said: "You should go and take a shower, I've put some clean clothes for you to wear in your bathroom." Jay was unsettled to say the least and just nodded, feeling like leaving the room would be a nice distraction from all this and taking a shower a good way to clear his mind. He got up and was about to walk away when Steve said in a firm tone: "Remember the rules please Jay, I want you to answer me properly when I talk to you." A shiver ran down the cop's back, it was unusual for him to feel wary of someone else than Hank and he quickly answered:

"Yes sir." In a cop-like stance, almost instinctively raising his hand to his head as he did. Steve nodded and turned back to the kitchen, Jay left the room with no further ado.

Taking a shower was exactly what he needed and he felt much better as the water washed away the past days and mixed feelings he had, even if he still had a thousand questions in his mind -mostly about the 'sex talk' they were supposed to have-. He wondered if Kelly and the vampire had slept together already, if that was the reason why they had kissed so naturally in the morning, Stockholm Syndrome came back to his mind, he needed to talk with Kelly alone and they needed to get away from this place, fast, before the vampire made Kelly his... his what? He was not even sure what to call it, his lover? His pet? His _feeder_ as the old lady had said? He clenched his teeth, fearing it might be too late already, thinking he would take care of Kelly and help him back into the world after all this, felt overprotective all of the sudden and started thinking about what he could do to get them both out of here.

His train of thoughts was stopped by a loud moan coming from downstairs, he blinked, stopped the water, grabbed his towel and listened carefully but it was only followed by silence or noises he could not hear from where he was. He dried himself, not sure if he should hurry and get downstairs to check what was going on or try to ignore it all, feeling like he might regret interrupting something he did not really want to see.

As Jay left to take his shower, Kelly finished his breakfast and the old lady told Steve she had to go earlier because one of her sons was arriving that day and she had to prepare everything before that, Steve told her she could go and she did. After what in the kitchen everything was quiet, when Kelly sipped the rest of his coffee and put his cup back down on the counter, Steve looked at him with lusty eyes and said:

"I want your dick in my mouth for my breakfast, may I?" Kelly gaped and looked at him with eyes wide, Steve was unbelievable, he had never met a guy like him, definitely not. It made him feel wanted and yes, he liked morning sex so he obviously thought about it, he could hear the water running upstairs indicating that Jay was in the shower so he nodded and said in a low and husky voice:

"Yeah, okay." Steve did not wait for the 'sir' to finish the sentence, he swiftly moved under the table and unzipped Kelly's fly before he changed his mind or thought about being loud, the man helped him a little, lifting his hips and soon found himself panting, half-bent on the counter, softly moaning with pleasure, Steve was definitely good at this and with a few deep-throating from him, Kelly was about to cum, getting louder and biting his own arm to silence himself, Steve enjoyed making him fall apart so easily, and fastened a little his action to send him over the hedge, Kelly came in his mouth and he eagerly swallowed everything as the man moaned loudly before he thought of putting his head back down on his arm to quiet himself as he finished emptying his cock inside the vampire's mouth.

Steve stood back up with a smile on his face, Kelly was panting, face blushed, looking at him in a daze, Steve kissed him, the salty taste of his semen mixed with the vampire's saliva made him moan again, Steve was very aroused and he needed more, he needed blood so he gave a little of his numbing venom to Kelly in his kiss before making him bend his head to bite his neck, Kelly moaned again, he felt the fangs pierce his carotid, it was not painful but somewhat scary, he took a sharp breath before he felt a bit dizzy. Steve loved the taste of blood after orgasm, loved Kelly's taste but only took a few mouthful, not wanting to make him too weak. Then they looked at each other silently for a while, silly smiles on their faces, content. Steve helped Kelly put his boxers and pants back on before the human could, hearing Jay moving upstairs, he said:

"Maybe you should go and take a shower too big guy." Because Kelly was a bit sweaty now. The fireman nodded and smiled.

"Yes sir." He went upstairs and took a shower finding that he needed it.

Downstairs Steve had opened the windows to vent the kitchen, desperately trying to get rid of Kelly's odour of arousal lingering in the room, making his powerful sense of smell go mad and his dick hard. He wondered if he had always been like this or if he was turning into a horny teenager these days, wondered if it was because of Kelly's smell, before nodding to himself and agreeing to the statement: it was because of Kelly's smell, although he liked Jay's as well, he wondered what the young man would smell like if he was aroused and grinned as he decided to make an _evil_ _plot_ to get him there, then he chuckled and shook his head thinking 'fuck _I am_ turning into a horny teen!' He took a deep breath ant told himself he needed to go for a run and let off some steam, went upstairs and changed into a pair of shorts and tee-shirt, put on his trainers and went to see where the two human were at. Jay was done, fully dressed and exiting his room, Steve looked at his clothes, he had given him a jogging and Jay had been wearing snickers when he had abducted him, it was perfect for a run, even if the clothes were slightly too big for the man, he told him:

"We're going for a run, you can wait downstairs, I'll get Kelly." Steve looked at the young man, visibly waiting for an answer and the latter knew there was no arguing it, besides, going outside seemed like a good idea so he replied:

"Yes sir." and walked downstairs. Steve went to see Kelly who was getting dressed with a pair of jeans.

"Don't put these on, we're going for a run." He opened a drawer and took a pair of shorts, handed them to the man. "Here. Join us downstairs when you're done." Kelly nodded.

"Yes sir." He put the clothes on and his trainers before going downstairs. Jay and Steve were in the living-room waiting for him, ready to go, Steve looked at them and solemnly declared:

"We're going for a run, it's something I enjoy doing so don't ruin it by trying something stupid like running away." He lifted his eyebrows, looking intently at both men. "I'm much faster than you are and I would have to punish you if you did... and you don't want that." He looked at them again, making sure they got the message. "So you boys behave okay?" He nodded and waited for them to answer, they both did, almost at the same time, like his own little army.

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir." Steve smiled and they left the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment, they always make me happy!! ;)


	8. Do we know each other?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about time Jay joined the party! :)
> 
> Hell it's about time the boys had a threesome! Yes!! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags, I keep them up to date with each chapter.  
> Don't hesitate to tell me if you think I missed one.

The three men jogged calmly, following a path that left the back of the house to go into the forest behind it and further, they found a common pace and did not talk, the peace and quiet of Nature soothing their minds, the many shades of green and brown relaxing their bodies, filling them with oxygen and energy, the weather was warm and sunny, a light wind was blowing, making it the perfect day for a run.

They finally reached a small lake, Jay was feeling more out of breath than he should have and found that his head was a bit dizzy when they finally stopped running as they arrived on a small pebble beach. Steve sensed it, hearing the young man's heartbeat go a little too fast and his breathing being a little too heavy, he walked to him and said:

"You haven't fully recovered from me taking all that blood from you, I can help if you let me kiss you." Jay looked at him sceptically, while he tried to catch his breath. "My saliva has special properties, I'm not trying to get into your pants Jay!" Steve smirked then chuckled and added: "Well, actually, _I am_ , but not with this." He winked at the young man slightly blushing in front of him. "Come on, let me help, _it's just a kiss_ , you can ask Kelly, there's nothing dangerous about it." He turned to the fireman with raised brows. "Right?" Kelly felt himself blushing too and wondered if he could agree to that statement because he was not entirely sure it was completely harmless, remembering how aroused he had felt. He could not lie to his friend and diplomatically replied:

"That depends on the venom you use, doesn't it?" Steve grinned, knowing exactly what the fireman meant to avoid saying.

"Yes it does." Said Steve before he took a more serious tone, looking at Jay. "This specific one is to make you stronger and help your body make more blood cells so that you get better faster." Jay was hesitant, feeling his legs a little shaky with exhaustion he wondered if he should simply agree, after all it was just a kiss, it was not like he had to make love to the man -vampire-, also, Kelly had kissed him and he was still alive and breathing. He nodded hesitantly and Steve said: "I need a verbal answer Jay, you know the rules." Jay exhaled a bit loudly and said:

"Okay, but just to give me that venom, nothing more... and nothing weird." Steve narrowed his eyes and tilted his head.

"Alright, but is that a polite way to answer me Jay?" The cold stare in his eye made the young man shiver and he quickly said:

"I'm sorry, I meant okay _sir_." Steve took a deep breath and nodded, looking like he was about to say something else but he exhaled and extended his arm invitingly.

"Come here." Jay moved hesitantly towards him, feeling awkward, when his body met the vampire's hand he shivered a little as the cold digits slid to his neck and pulled him gently towards a potentially dangerous mouth with fangs, somehow the detail had slipped his mind he realised. The kiss was just as gentle and the saliva-venom that came into his mouth tasted a bit sour but not that bad, the kiss lasted a bit longer than he was comfortable with and Steve's tongue was invading his mouth more than he wanted it to, but after only a few seconds he could feel the effects of the venom on his body, it was like a nice wave of warm energy flowing through his limbs, making him feel warm and stronger indeed, when Steve broke the kiss he realised he had closed his eyes and wondered if he had moaned. Being a little out of breath he looked at the vampire who was still holding the back of his neck and leaning so close to him with a tender look in his eyes, Jay felt himself blush a little at the intimacy they were sharing. He took a breath and moved back a bit, looked down, away from Steve's gaze, the latter asked him:

"Feeling better?" As he moved away too, his hand leaving the young man's neck. Jay looked up and replied:

"Yeah, definitely. Thank you sir." He nodded and took another deep breath, feeling like brand new, he then looked at Kelly, the expression in his friend's eyes was different from before, Jay could not say why and before he could wonder any more about the reason why it felt strange, Kelly looked away. Steve call out to the fireman:

"What about you big guy? How are you feeling?" Kelly smiled shyly and scratched his head.

"I'm alright sir." Steve walked to him with a smirk and when he was close enough, whispered so only he could hear:

"You sure? Because I've got other venoms in store, _you know_..." Kelly blushed instantly, unable to control his emotions and looked at Jay behind Steve, feeling ashamed that he would see him blush, he mumbled:

"No, thank you sir." Turned around and walked away, towards the water to freshen up his face. He could hear Steve chuckle behind him and walk back towards Jay.

"Alright said Steve, how about we get going? Unless you guys want to do some skinny dipping?" He grinned, Jay looked at him like he was expecting the suggestion and Kelly shook his head no as he walked back to them. "Okay then, let's go." He resumed running and was followed by his humans, they ran for another thirty minutes and Steve made them stop, stretch and then walk back home, he knew Jay needed to take it easy, the venom was not making miracles and he was still weak, even if he was feeling good.

As they reached the house Steve tensed a little and made Jay and Kelly go in through the back door, told them to have a drink and stay in the kitchen before he closed the door behind them and jogged around the house. He had sensed that someone was at his front door and did not wanted anyone to see his human for now.

In the kitchen, Jay had a long moment of hesitation, weighing up the pros and cons of leaving right away since Steve was occupied by something, he looked at Kelly who was not looking tired, he was feeling in good shape too, he took a bottle of water that was on the counter and hesitated some more. Kelly was drinking from the tap, unaware of his inner struggle, when he was done, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked at him, Jay asked:

"Should we leave right now?" Kelly seemed a bit surprised.

"What? Now?" He frowned. Jay stepped a little closer to him.

"Yeah, he's busy, it's as good a moment as ever..." Kelly looked outside.

"We don't know where to go, this forest is huge man... I don't know..." He was more than hesitant, he had witnessed first hand Steve's rapidity and strength and dreaded the punishment they would receive for disobeying. "And he's fast you know... you should have seen him move in that building..." He shook his head and made a face."I had never seen anything like that." Jay recognised fear in his friend's eyes, he knew him well enough to know he did not scare easy.

"Alright, we wait for a better opportunity then." Nodded Jay and Kelly felt like pressure had left his lungs and he could breathe again as he nodded back.

When Jay turned around Kelly found himself wondering if he wanted to leave, realising he had developed some kind of affection for Steve, knowing he might be experiencing Stockholm Syndrome but not really believing it because he wasn't stupid, he knew he had asked for some part of what had happened, knew he had been needing to discover a part of himself he had kept dormant for too long and knew that somehow Steve had been, was, the perfect catalyst that allowed him to wake it up. The subtle domination and caring were making him feel more complete than ever, a part of him wished that Jay could understand it, that he could make him see things through his eyes, feel how he was feeling under Steve's protective and possessive care, under his strong gaze and his soft ministrations. He took a deep breath and tried to think about something else, as he raised his head he realised that Jay was silently observing him, he clenched his teeth, wondering what had perspired from him to the detective's sharpened eyes.

"Do you know what Stockholm Syndrome is Kelly?" Asked Jay with a worried look on his face. The fireman smiled a little and nodded.

"Yeah, I do... But it's not what's happening to me Jay, believe me." He looked at the man before him and then at his own hands, wondering how to explain this to his friend. "I'm... He's not the reason why I'm... changed, changing..." He frowned because this was harder than he had expected it to be, expressing his newly found feelings and needs, making things clearer for Jay and for himself too. "I think I needed... what he gave me, always have been... only I preferred to ignore it because it was easier." The words were mixing up in his head, he was slowly getting a headache about all this. "What I mean is... somehow he knew before I did and he... he helped me getting it out, he helped me stop turning a blind eye to who I truly was... what I wanted and made me feel okay with it... you know?"

Jay was listening attentively to Kelly but to him it seemed like it definitely was Stockholm Syndrome, the way the victim -Kelly in that instance- would justify what the persecutor had done and how it was meant to be nice for example. He was not sure about what to do or say, if it was better to just listen or try and shake his friend and make him realise he was changing _because of_ Steve and not because he had always been that way. When Kelly put a warm hand on his arm he suddenly wondered if he had gotten things wrong, if maybe, he too had been burying his head in the sand.

"He had even noticed how I feel about you before I accepted it you know..." Kelly's eyes were darker than usual and all of the sudden Jay connected the dots, he understood what his friend was shyly telling him, why he had felt different about the expression in his eyes earlier that day and many, many times before that if he was to be honest with himself. He gaped, his brows raised themselves a little, emotions were running loose in his head and his belly was feeling weird. He was about to say something when the kitchen door opened and Steve came in, immediately sensing the tension and _smelling_ it.

"Oh... Have you guys started the _sex conversation_ without me?" He asked with a mischievous face. Kelly chuckled and shook his head, he really liked Steve's way of putting his foot in it every time he could, even if it made him feel uneasy sometimes, well, most of the times. He answered:

"Kind of, sir." Jay was still shaken by Kelly's confession and not sure about how _he_ was feeling about it, about them, or rather about _how Kelly felt about him_ and how that made him feel. Naturally the vampire sensed it and wrapping his arms around both humans to bring them all into a very intimate embrace he said:

"So Jay, how do you feel about Kelly _really_ liking you then? D'you feel like kissing him?" He grinned and nodded, proud of himself because both humans' hearts were beating faster and both were blushing red but none of them tried to move away. Jay had looked at him and was now looking down thinking things through, Kelly was looking at him torn between anger, fear and arousal. Steve decided a little help was needed, he kissed Kelly and slipped some arousing venom in the big guy's mouth, just enough to make him more confident and, well, more aroused so he would not think too much about kissing Jay, as he was doing his deed, Steve could feel Jay staring at them, hear his heartbeat increase and his breathing too, he could smell the arousal behind a hint of jealousy, he stopped kissing Kelly and said:

"I think you should kiss Jay big guy." Kelly was panting a little, his eyes were almost completely black and he agreed with a nod of his head and a smile, saying a soft:

"Yes sir." He turned to Jay and raised his hand to the man’s face, Jay looked confused and stopped breathing for a second but did not do anything to stop him, Kelly’s eyes were devouring his lips before he closed the distance between them and timidly pressed his mouth against his, Jay took a sharp breath through his nose and closed his eyes, felt his heart explode in his chest as Kelly’s tongue softly licked his lips before he opened his mouth to let him in, Kelly made a sound between a whine and a moan and Jay felt his body shiver as the warm tongue invaded his mouth, his own soon joining in for a soft ballet that made him moan too, faster than he would have thought, his own hand raising to grab and rub the strong body before him shyly at first but more sensually as Kelly moaned a little louder.

Jay found himself kissing wantonly Kelly, his hands travelling all over the strong and muscular body of the fireman, he had craved for this for a long time too, he had only dreamt about it, touched himself in his shower a few times thinking about it, but he would never have thought that the man would actually be up for it too, that he would end up kissing him one day, touching him like he was currently doing. He could feel his dick twitch in his trousers, Kelly's hands were rubbing him softly, shyly, like he was letting him have the upper hand and Jay found that he wanted to take it, he realised that now he understood what Kelly had meant about Steve giving him what he had always wanted, about _helping him_ , he realised that he was doing the same thing for him right now. Suddenly the vampire's hand on his back felt like it was caring for him more than he had wanted to admit.

Beside them, Steve was enjoying the view as much as the smells emanating from the two humans, his arms still around their bodies, his hands caressing them both, encouraging them sensuously, he was proud to be the instigator of such a voluptuous action, he knew that his arousing saliva had travelled from his mouth to Kelly's and then to Jay's and found something sexy about that, he also knew that the effect were not long-lasting and that the boys were most probably kissing of their own will by now and found that sexy too, he had a large grin on his face and let his hands slide to their but-cheeks, just because he felt a bit horny too and wanted a part of it. Kelly did not seem to mind, his body moving slightly into the touch but Jay's body shivered at the sensation, Steve heard his breath jump a little, and made his hand very gentle, soon Kelly's hand joined his and the vampire was about to move his away to give him the space when Jay broke the kiss, completely out of breath.

Kelly opened his eyes to find his friend's face flushed, lips swollen and reddened, eyes darker than ever with desire, a hint of fear in them that made him look vulnerable and cute but mostly, he saw a fire that made him feel like he wanted to belong to him, obey him and make him feel good, just like Steve was making him feel in a much stronger way, he turned his head to look at the vampire, feeling like he owed him for making this happen, Jay did the same and Steve's smile grew wider, he nodded proudly, looking at the two aroused and arousing humans in his arms and said:

"Good boys, I'm proud of you two, _finally_ making out!" He chuckled and so did the two men. "Feels good, huh?" Jay was still trying to catch his breath, eyes travelling from Steve to Kelly, mostly sticking to Kelly, slowly accepting the fact that he wanted more, licking unconsciously his lips and sending flows of hormones in the air that Steve was getting more consciously than Kelly, the vampire smirked as he realised it and continued: "How about we take this upstairs for more comfort?" Jay glanced at him, feeling a bit awkward about the 'we' in his sentence, but feeling too horny to say no at that point, their warm bodies being bunched so close together, their hands being indistinctively so all over each other, he simply nodded. Steve made a frown and groaned, theatrically looking angry and Jay chuckled as he got the clue and answered:

"Yes sir." Kelly's breath jumped as he said that and his body shivered, Steve felt it and smiled at him with reassuring eyes, Kelly said:

"Yes sir." With a low and shy voice that made the vampire want to eat him alive, so he kissed him wildly and possessively, the man moaned in their kiss and felt his body melt under the powerful display of raw intentions.

Jay looked at them and felt his cock twitch again, he realised that despite what he would have thought about himself, he actually enjoyed watching Steve kissing Kelly like he owned him and despite what he would have thought about Kelly, he enjoyed hearing him moan with pleasure at being dominated in such a way, he exhaled loudly and had to scratch his hardening cock though his baggy trousers to make himself feel better. The vampire broke the kiss, he and Jay admired Kelly looking in a daze, panting and watching them in turn, probably feeling like he was the centre piece of the game about to happen, body slightly shivering in apprehension, goosebumps appearing on his arms. Steve moved their bodies towards the door and said:

"Up we go boys!" And up they went, Kelly leading the way because Steve had pushed him up front, Jay following him and Steve closing the march. The fireman went straight to the vampire's bedroom and as soon as he was in, heard Steve order him: "Close the door behind us and then take off your clothes big guy, strip for me and Jay." He turned around and exhaled shakily looking at the two men, he swallowed hard and inhaled before he could answer:

"Yes sir." Jay was as unsettled as Kelly was, but as he looked at Steve, the vampire winked at him and he felt like the strip was truly meant for the both of them, he felt more aroused than he would have expected, he had never watched a man strip and this was not just any man, it was Kelly. Steve walked to his bed and sat on it, he signalled Jay to do the same and the cop did with no question. Before them, the fireman clumsily started taking his clothes off, his body was still slightly shaking and his cheeks were of a bright red, he threw his tee-shirt revealing his pecs, Steve groaned and smiled, gazed at Jay. "He's just _beautiful_ isn't he?" The younger man nodded, lost for words at that point and the vampire let it pass, both turned back to Kelly, giving him their full attention, the big guy took off his shoes and shorts, when he was down to his boxers he looked at the two men and slowly slid them down, ill at ease but definitely wanting to please, a bit ashamed about his half-hard cock twitching because they were devouring him from the bed.

"Don't move." Said Steve in a husky voice, he turned to Jay and said "How about we get naked too, this seems a bit unfair to Kelly don't you think?" Jay agreed with a nod of his head and with a stare from the vampire finally said:

"Yes sir, I agree." They both took their clothes off and Steve continued:

"Sit here Jay." Pointing at the hedge of the bed, the man obeyed. "Kelly, kneel here." He showed him the space between Jay's legs and Kelly exhaled shakily again.

"Yes sir." He said and Jay noted that his friend did not seem to have troubles with obeying the rules and answering properly like he did. When Kelly kneeled between his legs, he suddenly felt hot, his cock hardened almost immediately and -of course- everyone noticed it, starting with Steve who _had to_ say something about it with an expected cocky smile on his face:

"Weeeeell, I see you like where this is going Jay, _don't you_?" The cop chuckled and so did Kelly, Steve definitely had a way of making all this feel normal and fun somehow.

"Yes sir." Replied Jay with a smile.

"Well Kelly, I suppose you know what to do... unless you need me to teach you?" Whispered the vampire to the fireman's ear, making him flinch with the sudden closeness.

"Yes sir. I mean no... I mean, I know what to do." Muttered Kelly desperately trying to avoid Jay's gaze, his eyes lingering on the cop's hard member he so desired, he raised his hands shyly and the first touch felt electrifying to Jay, he jolted even though he was expecting it, the fireman bent his upper body, lowered his head and licked the tip of the cock, Jay let out a loud exhale he had been holding in, as Kelly worked on Jay, Steve moved a big chair that was in the corner of his room closer to sit comfortably and watch the show he had created with a grin wider than the Cheshire cat. After a while he ordered:

"Move faster Kelly, make him cum for me." And when Kelly obediently did, Jay could not stop himself from doing just that, not sure if it was due to the fastening pace, Kelly's obedience to a dirty order, his own obedience or the whole picture. He came with a loud moan and Kelly swallowed it all, his hands fisted the dark hair on the head currently between his legs to force it all the way down his shaft for one last thrust, Kelly chocked a little at the forced deep-throating and Jay released his grip immediately as he realised it, Kelly kept on swallowing and sucking his dick eagerly until he had emptied himself completely. Jay exhaled loudly and made Kelly move and look up at him.

"Thank you." He said sincerely and completely out of breath before he let his body fall backwards on the bed to enjoy the bliss of his orgasm. Between his legs Kelly was trying to catch his breath too, Steve called him:

"Well done Kelly, now come here." He tapped on his lap and the fireman got up. "Legs this way." He added, Kelly sat on him as told, Steve moved a little so he could access the man's arsehole. "How about we get _you_ ready for more?" He whispered, the man on his lap moaned quietly and bent his tall body to hide his face in the crook of Steve's neck before he answered:

"Yes sir, please." The vampire rubbed his wide back with one hand and spit on the finger of the other before rubbing them at Kelly's entrance, making him moan softly again, he pressed a finger in and almost immediately the man started rocking his body back and forth, his small whines pleading wordlessly for more, Steve understood and added two fingers, knowing Kelly needed to feel the stretch it would provide and the low moan he made confirmed it for the vampire, he praised the big guy, feeling he needed it too:

"You've been such a good boy for us Kelly, now it's your turn, yes... it's you reward for doing such a great job, stripping for us and making Jay cum for me, you've done so well, it feels good doesn't it? Having my fingers inside you, do you like that?" The strong body was clinging to him, face still buried in the crook of his neck, moaning and letting out a few sobs of release between shaky breaths. "Talk to me big guy." Said Steve in a slightly firmer tone and Kelly replied in a husky voice:

"Yes... yes it's good sir... thank you." Steve smiled and kept scissoring and moving his fingers in and out of the man's warmth, when he started whining softly again he asked:

"Do you need more big guy? What is it?" Kelly let out a small exhale and replied in a low voice:

"More... please sir." Steve could not see his face but he knew he was blushing just by the way his voice sounded, he smirked.

"We're gonna need the lube for that big guy." Steve moved his body to be able to look at Jay, the man was sitting on the bed silently watching them with interest, stroking his cock lazily. "Jay, go and grab the bottle of lube in the top drawer there." He pointed at the drawer and the cop did as he was asked, he gave the bottle to Steve, Kelly moaned as the vampire's fingers exited him. "I need you to move big guy, face me and ride my lap please." Kelly slowly moved and positioned himself as told, once he was done, Steve poured a generous amount of lube in his hand and then spread it on his hard member before he grabbed Kelly's hips to position him up above his shaft, the man was gaping silently as he slowly slid himself down on the vampire's cock guided by strong hands. "Look at me Kelly, let me see those blue eyes." Whispered Steve and the fireman whined as he obeyed, his hands grabbed Steve's shoulders and he pushed himself down to the vampire's hilt, holding his breath until he had his cock buried completely inside him. He exhaled loudly and his body shivered with the sheer pleasure it gave him, even if it felt a bit painful.

Steve groaned and rocked his hips slowly, Kelly gasped in surprise and frowned at the sensation it gave him.

"Breathe big guy." Said Steve and Kelly made an effort to obey him, he had never been penetrated like this before, it felt different, deep and quite painful after all, but good at the same time. "Slow and easy, there's no rush. Just breathe... and relax." Ordered the vampire, Kelly looked at the smile on his face and tried to do that, Steve kept on slowly rocking his hips, buried to the hilt in Kelly's arse, it felt good, warm and tight around his cock, he licked the man's torso, started caressing his body to help him relax until he remembered Jay was there too. "Jay, come and kiss Kelly, help him relax will you?" To his surprise the answer came fast:

"Yes sir." Apparently, Jay was waiting for it. He got up and took Kelly's face in his hands, kissed him sensually and then deeper and more possessively, his hands caressing his muscular body, grasping him, making him feel desired and owned, the fireman slowly came undone under the ministrations of his two lovers, he started moaning louder and Steve picked up his pace as he felt him relax, helping Kelly's body move up and down, until he just held him up and thrust himself into him faster and faster, making him moan in the kiss he was receiving from Jay, until he had to break if to catch his breath and cry out loud with pleasure.

Jay took his friend's soft cock in his hand and spat on it before he started jerking it, following Steve's pace, Kelly jolted at the touch before he grabbed his arm, looked at him and quickly started to moan even louder, his head fell backwards and he just let the two doms do as they pleased with his body, completely letting himself go, sobbing between his moans, feeling completely overwhelmed and filled, Steve's hard rhythm got faster and Jay's grip around his cock too until he came shouting loudly, his body shaking uncontrollably with the strength of his orgasm, tightening his arsehole in the process, making the vampire groan with pleasure beneath him and come right behind him with a few more deep thrusts to empty himself completely inside his beautiful human.

After that, Kelly's body just went limp with exhaustion and bliss, Steve caught him before he fell, pulled him on his chest and caressed him tenderly. Jay stood there watching them with a smile until he went back to the bed to sit down. When he finally found the motivation, the vampire stood up from his chair, carrying Kelly in his arm and moved to the bed where he laid down, letting the sleepy human slide beside him. "Lay down next to him." He said to Jay who happily obliged. Steve grabbed the covers tucked at the bottom of the bed and pulled them over his boys and himself before they all fell asleep, taking a much needed afternoon nap.


	9. Never alone

Steve did not need to sleep, he knew his humans did so he stood still, enjoying the sound of their heartbeats and slow breathing like a meditation. He reflected on his feelings for them, wondering why he liked them so much, why he cared about how they felt, it had never happened to him with any of his feeders before, he usually kept a distance, fed on them and had sex when he wanted to but never felt truly concerned about how they felt. He would only play with their feelings because it would affect their blood taste, fear having a sour taste while sadness was more bitter for example, of course after-orgasm had always been his favourite taste for blood, sweet and filled with hormones.

But this time was different, he wondered if there was a counter part to the Stockholm syndrome for captors and chuckled. He knew he was definitely concerned about their well-being, physical as well as psychological but more than that he wanted them to be happy, he felt very protective towards Kelly for some reason and enjoyed the way Jay seemed to be too, as well as his latent rebellious attitude. He liked the fact that they were both fit and clever, strong but sensitive, he smirked thinking that he was feeling proud like a parent would, maybe he was turning into a sugar daddy?

He looked at the two men asleep in his bed and silently got up, there was noise in the garden, people walking around. He went to the window and watched, a tall mid-aged man and a younger one were checking the house, he frowned, they looked like cops, their car was parked further up the road, half-hidden in the woods. He quickly went downstairs and took his old gun, better safe than sorry, hid it in his back under his shirt, adopted his police attitude and opened the door.

-"Can I help you? This is private property, what are you snooping around for? If you're planning on robbing the place I should probably warn you I'm ex-military." The two men were startled, visibly not expecting anyone home. The older one said:

-"Nothing to worry about sir, we're the police, just looking for some missing people." He showed his badge and took out a photo from his pocket. "Have you seen this van around?" He showed Steve a picture of his van and he was glad the vehicle was long gone.

-"No. As you can imagine, there aren't many vehicles coming this way, it's a dead end. You're better off asking around town." Steve looked at the younger man, his face was familiar. The older man showed him another two pictures of Jay and Kelly.

-"Have you seen these men?"

-"No, are they the missing persons or the kidnappers?"

-"They're missing. Do you live here?" Continued the older man.

-"No sir, my grandma does, I'm just visiting, enjoying the peace and quiet." The vampire realised where he knew the younger man from, he had seen him on a crime scene where Jay had been, he was called Adam maybe? They worked together that he was sure about, and the older man was probably their commanding officer, his name was Voight, that he remembered for sure because the man had a reputation.

-"Are you alone here?"

-"Yes sir."

-"You said your grandma lives here? Is she not home?"

-"No, today's bingo day, she's in town."

-"So you're ex-military?" Asked the older man.

-"Yes sir." Steve knew he had to tread carefully, the man probably had resources to find out more about him and if he discovered that he was _deceased_ things would probably go south. He had to be open and friendly in order to avoid suspicions but also secretive enough to keep them away from who he truly was

-"What were you? Marines? Navy? Special forces?"

-"Navy SEAL. Should I be worried that your kidnapper or kidnappers are somewhere around here sir?"

-"No, don't worry, we're just checking every possible lead. The van was seen in the nearby town, we're just checking all the remote properties like this one. Do you know if there's a cabin or something that wouldn't show on our maps around here?" Steve thought about it, it would be a good way to make them move away because he could hear his humans waking up upstairs.

-"Yeah actually there's a cabin further up north from here." He made them go around the house so they would not be under his bedroom windows. "Over there, follow this trail, it's about three clicks from here. I haven't been there for a while, it's as remote as can be, used by hunters mostly."

-"Is there electricity?"

-"No, just a fire place and candles as far as I recall."

-"Then where's that electricity cable going?" Voight pointed at an old cable coming from the house and going into the forest.

-"That goes to Mr Collin's house, old guy, lives with his two dogs. You can get to his house from the road though."

-"Have you seen him recently?"

-"No. But he's got an old hunting rifle and doesn't like strangers, I doubt your kidnapper could have gone there." The older man seemed to think, looking at the trail going up north. Steve smelled the younger man's perspiration and liked it, it made him salivate, he looked at him, he was rather good looking too, smaller than him but fit, he seemed a bit rough around the hedges and Steve liked it, he found himself wondering if he could handle having three humans instead of two.

-"Alright, well thank you for your help, here's my card in case you see or hear anything suspicious." Steve took the card and heard footsteps coming out of his bedroom. He needed to go home right now.

-"Will do." He took a panicked look. "Shit! My bath's gonna overflow! I gotta go!" He started moving back to the house in a hurry. "I'll call you if I there's anything suspicious! Bye!" The two men waved goodbye at him and he ran.

He entered the house through the kitchen and went straight to the stairs, just in time to stop Jay from entering the kitchen, startling him in the process, Kelly was right behind him. He noticed that their hearts were beating a bit faster than they should have.

-"What's going on?" Asked Jay trying to sound casual.

-"Nothing that concerns you." Replied Steve coldly. There was a moment of silence and then Jay shouted from the top of his lungs:

-"HELP! HANK! OVER HEmph..." Steve had jumped on him and was holding him still with a hand on his mouth. He looked at Kelly and said:

-"If you scream or shout I'll break his neck." The fireman shivered, he had no doubt the vampire would do it, he felt cold and surrounded by a sort of darkness that was almost suffocating him and it was all coming from Steve. The vampire concentrated on the sounds outside, the two men had heard Jay, he had no doubt about it because they were coming back towards the house, one from the front the other from behind. Both doors were open. He made Kelly go back upstairs and followed him carrying Jay who was struggling and hitting him to get away. He whispered to him: "Stop fighting, you know there's no use. This was foolish, now I'm gonna have to kill them." He felt the detective's heart jump and he shook his head no, eyes pleading. He stopped in the corridor. "Oh, you don't want them to die?" Jay replied a muffled no and something that sounded like please.

-"Please sir, don't kill them." Said quietly Kelly. "I'll do what you want, just...don't kill them, they're like family to him sir." Steve took a deep annoyed breath, he heard the doors open downstairs.

-"Get to my room. Now." Kelly obeyed. Inside the bedroom Steve pushed a wall and a hidden room appeared, he walked in with Jay and signalled Kelly to follow which he did. Then he bit the neck of his cop, sucked quickly a large amount of blood to take him out. Left his limp body slide silently on the floor and said to Kelly: "Stay still and silent."

-"Yes sir." Replied the human with a shaky voice, Steve closed the wall and walked to his bathroom silently. Thought for a moment about what to do and just stepped in his bathtub. A few seconds later Voight opened his bathroom door and came in with his gun.

-"Police, put your hands up!" Steve pretended to be startled, fully clothed in his bathtub.

-"What the fuck? What are you doing here?" He got up and stopped himself looking at the gun, putting his hands up. He sobbed quietly and said: "I'm sorry, I'm fucked up, there's no water... I...I thought there was... I forget things, I don't know what's wrong with me..." PTSD was his new friend, his charade to make sense of everything for the detective: he could have screamed _help_ and whatever rhymed with Hank, like _tank_ , the trauma makes you do crazy things, like thinking you've left water running when you haven't. He looked at the man to see if his trick was working and was glad to find that it was: the detective lowered his weapon and signalled him to lower his hands.

-"You said you were ex-military? Medically discharged?"

-"Yes sir..." He did not have to say PTSD, as a former navy-SEAL he had some pride, that would have made sense too.

-"It was you yelling just minutes ago?" Steve winced like he was ill at ease, ashamed.

-"Yes sir."

-"You alone in this house?"

-"Yes sir."

-"Hank, there's something you should see!" Said the younger man from another room and Steve could tell he had found something.

-"Come on let's go." Hank signalled Steve to move, made him walk in front of him, keeping a safe distance, he's got a good training thought Steve, little does he know he doesn't stand a chance against a vampire though! They went to Kelly's bedroom, the younger detective was holding a pair of fire-fighter's pants, Kelly's pants that Steve had kept because, yeah, he liked him with his uniform, found it sexy. Admittedly it was a mistake, but a sexy one.

-"Look, it's a Chicago fire department issued pair of trousers." Said the man. "Care to explain that?" He looked at Steve. He probably could have thought about a plausible explanation but this situation was giving him a headache so he just replied:

-"Yeah sure, those are Kelly's pants."

-"Kelly Severide?" Asked Hank behind him.

-"Yes sir."

-"Where is he?"

-"Gone out for a run. Why?"

-"He's one of the missing persons, is he alone?" Replied the younger man.

-"Yeah he's alone. Kelly's an old friend of mine, but he's not missing he came here to get some air, he's got a few problems of his own."

-"Earlier when I asked you if you were alone you said yes. Why didn't you mention Kelly?" Asked Hank.

-"Well, he was already out, so technically I was alone, I didn't think any of it."

-"And how come you didn't say anything when I showed you his picture?"

-"Like I said, he wanted to get some air, said he had some problems. I thought it would be better if I didn't say anything, because he's a friend, you know. Sorry." Seeing the face Hank made, Steve knew his bullshit was not working any more. He looked at the younger cop and thought that if he was going to have to leave this place, at least he would have gained a new human to take. He smirked, he was getting tired of playing Mr Nice Guy anyway. "Alright, enough lies, they're both here, I've got them I confess. And now I want you too." He pointed a finger at Adam. "Because you smell delicious."

-"Where are they?" Asked the younger man, pointing his gun at Steve.

-"In my bedroom, but we're gonna have to move now because this place is compromised." Hank made the mistake of getting closer to him and grasping his collar, it took Steve a micro-second to turn the situation to his advantage, without even using his own gun. He was holding Hank in front of him, pointing his own gun at his head, he said to the younger man: "What is you name?"

-"Officer Ruzek, let him go!" He was still pointing his gun at Steve.

-"Now now officer, think this through and put your gun down. Oh and also, tell me your first name." The younger man looked at Voight, clenched his teeth and finally put his gun on the floor.

-"My name's Adam. What do you want?"

-"I want you to move to the other bedroom Adam." Steve pointed the door with his head and the young man moved towards it, as soon as he had reached it Steve knocked Voight unconscious and followed him, leaving the man's body on the floor. "This door, get inside." The vampire followed the younger man, he was stressed and sweating, the smell was making him salivate some more. Once in his bedroom Steve saw no reason to restrain himself. "Turn around Adam, face the bed." He saw the shiver run through the man's body.

-"Are you gonna kill me?"

-"Just do as you're told officer." The man turned around and stiffened, his breathing was shallow, Steve put a hand on his shoulder and the gun against his back. "Don't move, don't make me shoot you. Now, tilt your head to the side." Adam frowned but did as he was told. Steve moved his body closer and lowered his head over the man's shoulder to whisper: "Now, this is gonna be painful, but it's to make a point." Before the man could say anything he slid his arm around his chest and took a bite in his carotid. Adam yelled in pain, he tried to get away, like they always do instinctively, until the lack of blood in the brain makes it difficult to do anything.

-"Ngh... don...don't k...aah...kill...mmh...me plea...se...don't." Muttered the young man, his body was shivering, his breath was as erratic as his heartbeat. Steve stopped feeding on him and licked the wound inflicted, making him whine softly. He laid the man on his bed and sat next to him, caressed his face.

-"You're cute Adam and you taste delicious indeed. I'm definitely keeping you. I'm gonna have a harem!" Steve smirked. "Now, as I said, this was painful but with a purpose, it was to make you feel the type of pain I can inflict you if you misbehave. Now, I'm gonna kiss you to make the pain go away, so you know I can be nice too. You're just gonna have to learn the rules and behave." He kissed Adam and enjoyed the taste of the young man, the soft moans he made as his tongue invaded his mouth and delivered his delightful venom. He thought that having a third human was definitely a good idea.

When he was done he got up and went to the wall, opened it and found that Kelly had not moved an inch, he was on the floor next to Jay with the cop's head on his lap.

-"You can come out Kelly, I'll carry Jay." The fireman obeyed and frowned when he saw Adam on the bed with a bite mark on his neck, looking dazed. Steve picked up Jay and laid him on the bed next to Adam then he looked at Kelly. "I'm gonna need your help big guy, we need to move out of here." Steve patted Adam and took his ankle gun as well as his handcuffs and phone, then he opened a drawer and took a couple of duffel bags. "Here take these and pack some clothes from Jay's room as well as yours, I'll get my stuff. Don't loose time trying to wake them up, it's useless and that would piss me off, understood?" Kelly looked at him and swiftly replied:

-"Yes sir." Steve saw how scared of him he was and felt terrible so he calmed himself, took Kelly's head between his hands and said:

-"I'm sorry things have to go south when we were jut starting to make a home of this place...I thought we were safe here, these guys are good and resourceful..." he gave him a peck on the lips. "...sorry to rush you like this and put the fear into you but I'm..." He exhaled. "I'm not gonna let you go Kelly, I care about you too much now." To his surprise Kelly moved forward and kissed him, shyly, but still it was a real kiss.

-"I know, I understand." He said in a low croaky voice, Steve's heart jumped, he kissed him again and said:

-"Thank you. I'll be back in a few minutes, hurry with the bags."

-"Yes sir." Steve left him to go find Hank, the man was still knocked out, he tied him up to the bed with the plastic cuffs and gagged him with a piece of fabric, picked up the gun and his phone. 

Then he went to get his second van, the one he had hidden just behind the house for emergencies such as this one, it had everything a good, well prepared Navy-SEAL would need for a full three week's hideout: food and water, blankets, a camping-gas and extra gas cans, torches, compass and googles, a whistle, plus a few extra things for feeders such as iron supplements and vitamins, as well as a first emergency kit, it even had jerricans of petrol on its roof, next to the water, in case he needed to avoid gas-stations and main roads for a while. It had a few passports and ID papers to fill with ID photos, a camera to add said pictures. He could have been a spy really.

The vehicle was well maintained, like everything Steve owned, so its engine started right away, he drove back in a haste and stopped in front of the kitchen door at the back of the house, just in case. He went back in and found that Kelly had finished packing the two bags, he was now sitting on the bed, caressing Jay's head, looking wary.

-"Alright, get the bags to the van big guy, I'll carry Jay." Kelly's face lit up.

-"Yes sir."

-"Wait, did you think we were gonna leave him behind?"

-"Well...you said you weren't gonna let _me_ go so..."

-"You assumed I was gonna let _him_ go? No! I know how much you care about him and I care about him too, just not as much as I care about you!" Steve tousled Kelly's hair. "You worry too much big guy!" He kissed him. "Now let's go!"

-"Yes sir!"

In the van that looked more like a small home-made camping-car Steve laid Jay comfortably on the bed and pointed at a cupboard where Kelly was to put the bags. Then they went back to the house.

-"We're gonna need some extra blankets, here you take them, I'll carry Adam." Kelly looked surprised and said:

-"We're taking him too? Why?"

-"Because I need blood, the two of you are gonna get to weak too fast if I keep feeding from you like this. So I'm taking a third human, since he's a friend of yours you should get along just fine right?" The fire-fighter was lost for words, he just nodded. "Oh, and don't forget your fire-fighter's pants, I like them, plus they got us in this trouble so, might as well keep them now!" Steve was in a hurry and did not mind Kelly not answering properly, he just picked up a small gas-heating and his clothes to be done as fast as possible.

Once everything was packed, he and Kelly took the front seats and they left. Kelly was driving, Steve called the grandma and explained her what had happened, and told her that she knew what to do. Then he called someone else to tell them that he was on his way.

-"Where are we going?" Asked Kelly.

-"Up north, to my secondary place. I hope you like snow!"

-"Are we crossing to Canada?"

-"Yep."


	10. New ownership

The small group drove silently for a while through the forest until Steve heard one of the two cops waking up in the back of the van. He looked at Kelly who he thought needed a break and said:

-"Turn on the next dirt trail you find and take a break."

-"Yes sir." Replied the man. Steve moved to the back of the vehicle, Adam was the one coming to. As he saw the vampire approach him he jolted himself awake and moved clumsily away, only to find himself in a corner, he looked around, saw Jay still asleep, Kelly driving the van, nature outside and the kidnapper staring at him with a smirk on his face. He offered him a bottle of water.

-"Here, you should drink, rehydrate yourself." Adam was thirsty as hell, he took the bottle and drank, even if there was something in it he needed water too badly to refuse it. "There's nothing in the water, don't worry about it. Not my style." Said Steve. "But you could say thank you sir, you know, be polite. I want my boys to be polite and well behaved." He tilted his head, visibly waiting for Adam to do as he had been told, the cop replied:

-"Well, I'm not gonna do that, because you're a sicko who kidnapped my friends and I... and I'm definitely not your fucking boy!" Steve frowned and made himself scary using his vampire's abilities as he moved towards the young man.

-"Oh but you are my new property boy and you will learn the rules, whether it be with pain or with fear. You will obey me and please me, just like the others." Adam suddenly found it hard to breathe, he felt like a giant hand was squeezing him, coating him with blackness and terror, he was beyond scared and it was so very abnormal it scared him even more, his body was shaking uncontrollably. He whined softly but when Steve was close enough, he kicked him without even thinking about it. Obviously, the man looked even more pissed off and Adam extended his arms and hands to protect himself from the blow that he could sense would follow, only it was too late, he was not quick enough, it hit him right in the stomach and he struggled breathing even more. A strong cold hand grasped him and pulled him, he landed with his belly on Steve's knees, his pants had been stripped away from him just like his underwear, too fast for him to see or react.

-"Wha...what are you doing?!" Asked the young man in disbelief, wondering if he was about to be spanked. Pushing and struggling to get away unsuccessfully, pinned by the neck by Steve’s unyielding hand.

-"Teaching you a lesson young man, apparently you need one. So here it is. I'm gonna spank you until you learn and apologise to me. Do you understand?"

-"You're gonna spank me?."Adam tried to get away from the man again but he was too weak to do so. "You can't do this! I'm a police officer, get off me!" He struggled, his hands were desperately trying to push the tall man away from him, but it was useless, he just was not strong enough because of the blood-loss he thought.

Slap! Steve started slapping the his cheeks vehemently and the cop yelped half in surprise half in pain before he closed his mouth to quiet himself. Slap! Slap! Slap! The rhythm was slow but relentless and after a short while, Adam started to whine and shiver slightly, tears were running down his face and he wasn't sure if it was due to the humiliation or the pain because Jay was watching silently from where he was laying a few inches away, unable to move.

-"Stop! Please..." Asked Adam when he began to feel like it was too much. His cheeks were oversensitive, he had been resisting but was quickly reaching his limit.

-"I told you I'd spank you until you apologised Adam, I'm waiting." Replied the vampire in a stern voice. The human clenched his teeth, he did not want to give up, he could take more. Slap! Slap! Steve interrupted the spanking to rub the boy's cheeks, they were of a bright red, this one was stubborn as hell but he wanted to teach him a lesson, not torture him. He knew that this bottom would be hard to sit on for at least a couple of days already. The rubbing felt more intimate than Adam expected and he sobbed at the sensation and how good it felt. 

-"Ple...please s..st...stop..." He begged in a croaky voice. And Steve kept on soothing the reddened flesh as he answered:

-"You know what to do for me to stop. This is just to give you time to think for a second, so what will it be? Are you gonna apologise or am I going to have to spank you more?" Adam turned his head to look at the tall man, eyes almost as red as his cheeks.

-"W...what? No..." He shook his head no, frowned and lowered his eyes, torn between not wanting any more pain on his sore ass and not wanting to obey the man. The next slap felt like electricity and he yelped as his body jolted. "Stop! Stop, okay I...aah... I apologise...alright?!" He sobbed silently, hiding his face in defeat.

-"I apologise _master_. I will be polite from now on _master_." Adam looked up at the man, he could not believe he wanted him to call him master.

-"Fuck you!" He said and Steve groaned before he started spanking him again. Slap! Slap! Slap! Adam whined and sobbed, the pain was getting worse and he was starting to feel dizzy. Slap! Slap!

-"I'm...aah... I'm sorry ma...master. P...please stop!" He finally said between two loud sobs he could no longer control. "Please master..." Steve stopped right away and rubbed the bright red cheeks, soothing them.

-"Good boy Adam! See, we're getting somewhere you stubborn boy!" He smirked looking at Jay who was silently watching, body limp on the mattress. "Are you gonna behave now?"

-"Y...yes ma..ster." Replied Adam in a low voice, his face was red too because he could still see Jay from the corned of his eye and knew Kelly was up front. He knew that they had both heard everything. He wondered is they had been spanked too.

-"That's a good boy, I'm proud of you Adam! Since you've learnt your first lesson, here's a little reward." Said Steve. He spat generously in his hand and rubbed his healing saliva over Adam's cheeks to sooth them faster. Then he looked at Jay and continued. "There are other rules to learn but you're a smart boy, I'm sure you'll learn quickly..." He moved Adam's body to the side, helped him put his clothes back on and gave him a pillow to rest on his side. "But, let me show you what happens to boys who misbehave and compromise our well-being." Jay shivered as he watched the vampire closing in on him, he wanted to argue but feared that it would just make Steve more angry, so he just whimpered quietly, but loudly enough for Kelly to hear. The fireman who had stayed in his seat, silently watching outside until that point had turned around to look at what was about to happen, Steve saw it and said:

-"Don't move Kelly, this doesn't concern you, Jay here needs to learn his lesson." His tone was cold and Kelly looked at him, at Jay then back at him and nodded silently before turning his body back to the front of the vehicle. Steve he had picked up a tube of lube and was pulling Jay in the centre of the mattress, the man was too weak to fight but he was not even really trying, the vampire continued his speech: "Jay here has tried to call for help and escape with Kelly..." He took Jay's shoes, trousers and boxers off, turned the human's body flat on his belly and made him spread his legs, at that point Jay did try to get away and fought back but Steve was determined and more powerful anyway, he held him down, poured lube on his fingers and on the crack of his ass, Jay jolted and said:

-"Wh...wait! What are you doing?"

-"You know exactly what I'm doing Jay, and I'm not gonna go easy on you! Because you've been a naughty boy and you need to learn your place, you need to learn who's in charge. You will apologise and next time you want to rebel and drag Kelly along, you will think twice about it." Steve pushed his two lubed fingers inside Jay's arsehole right ahead, all the way in in one swift move, the detective hissed and held his breath. "And don't you tell me to stop or whatever 'cause that'll just piss me off!" He pulled his fingers out, added more lube and slid them back in completely. "Just take your punishment and learn your lesson." He pushed more lube inside the young man making him squirm and struggle beneath him, twisted his finger, scissored them and stretched the man's hole quickly adding a third finger then a fourth. Next to them Adam was silently watching, curled up on his side, eyes reddened and nose running.

Steve coated his hard cock and pressed himself in, slowly but in one thrust, all the way to the hilt. Jay craned his head and gaped silently, body shivering, breath stopped, hands fisted in the blankets beneath him. He was in pain because even with the preparations, the vampire's cock was a big stretch, pain and humiliation because Adam was looking away but he could not ignore the fact that his friend had a big cock up in his arse, Jay tried to breathe but he could only draw in shallow shaky breaths, he was feeling dizzy and hot.

-"Do you understand the mistake you made Jay?" Asked Steve, the detective stayed silent, he wanted to talk but could not. Then Steve moved his hips, just burying himself a little more deeper and Jay gasped before he whined softly and managed to force himself to say:

-"Yes..." But Steve did it again, he moved a tiny bit backwards and buried himself back in, this time Jay yelped, his body jerked, then, overwhelmed by the sensation he let out a sob in spite of himself.

-"It's _yes sir_ Jay and you know it!" Steve slid himself out and then all the way back in.

-"Y...yes, yes sir!" Said Jay.

-"Good boy. You understand you need to obey me and be polite don't you?" He was still buried all the way to the hilt in Jay's tight virgin hole, pinning him down on the mattress, enjoying the warmth of his insides and the slight shivers of his body as well as the smells emanating from him: pain, shame, a little bit of fear and finally submission. Steve knew this one was not a sub but rather a dominant, he needed to be severe with him to keep control.

-"Yes sir." Replied Jay in a shaky voice, he frowned, feeling angry but stayed silent.

-"You're a virgin, I can tell, this is me claiming you as mine." Steve slammed his hips in grinding his cock in Jay’s ass before pulling back and repeating the move, fucking him with just the final few inches of his cock, the young man was gaping silently again, feeling like he was being stretched wider than possible, Steve pulled himself out and added more lube before he slammed his hips back in finding a slow rhythm that made Jay exhaled loudly with every thrust. "You're gonna love my cock inside you by the end of this, you're gonna cum without even being touched, you'll see."

-"Ngh aah..." Was all Jay managed to say after a few more thrust, he was not sure what he had wanted to say because he was coming undone slowly but surely, the hand that slapped his cheek made him jump.

-"Say yes sir!"

-"Yes sir!" He repeated in a haste, feeling like he needed this to stop as fast as possible, ready to say anything to make it happen. But Steve was only getting started, he needed to let off some steam, because to be honest with himself he was pissed off about having to leave grandma's house, he liked it there. And he was pissed off because everything was going just fine and these nosy cops had ruined everything. He hammered his cock inside the man beneath him, heard him whine and moan, sob and ask for him to stop but he kept going, deep and rough because this was not making love, this was a punishment fuck.

He moved the cop's body to make him stand on all fours and fucked him even harder, making him yelp with each thrust until the young man said:

-"I..I'm go...gonna cum! Sir...I'm..aah..." Jay was not even sure why he had said that turning around to look at the vampire, it was almost like he needed the man's approval or knowledge of what was happening to him.

-"Yes, good boy Jay, cumming from his master's cock alone, cum my pretty boy, yes." And Jay came, his cock throbbing and blasting shot after shot of hot white cum all over the covers underneath him, he was panting hard and Steve was still pumping into him, he felt his body go limp, and the vampire's hands grab him to hold his arse up until he was done too, spilling his semen inside his newly claimed boy, burying his thick cock all the way in a roar of pleasure, his muscular body shivering with waves of pleasure. He let the spent body lay back down on the blankets and moved himself next to him to caress his face gently and whispered to him:

-"You've been a good boy Jay." The man whimpered. "Your master has punished you and you've taken it like a good boy, here's your reward." He leant down and kissed him, gave him a nice quantity of venom to numb the pain and make him feel good until he would doze off again. Jay moaned in the kiss and smiled at Steve when he was done. Steve got up and put his cock back in his pants. He looked at Adam.

-"I hope you understand this was a rough fuck, meant to be a punishment." Adam nodded silently but Steve said: "I want verbal answers to my questions boy.

-"Yes sir... master." Replied Adam looking wary.

-"It's yes master for you Adam. Understood?"

-"Yes master." Repeated the man.

-"Good boy." The vampire moved to the front of the vehicle, Kelly was sitting silently, eyes staring at the forest in front of him. Steve could smell fear and anger as well as arousal and jealousy coming off him, he stood next to him and said:

-"Look at me Kelly." The man did and Steve cupped his face, he leant down and whispered to his ear: "You're a good boy Kelly, I know you only followed Jay because he had told you to, I'm not angry at you... there's a reward waiting for you when we arrive." The fireman exhaled and a small smile appeared on his lips, Steve could smell comfort and happiness now so he smirked and went back to his seat. "Come on, let's get back on the road." He turned back to look at Jay and said: "There's a bottle of water back there, I want you to drink Jay, rehydrate yourself. And give some to your friend Adam as well." A very faint voice replied:

-"Yes sir." Steve smiled and nodded.

-"Good boy Jay, good boy." Kelly started the engine and they drove away.


	11. One more

-"This is where we're going" Said Steve showing a picture of a castle on his phone to Kelly, it looked like Dracula's castle in Bram Stoker's film... Very ancient, big, grey and scary as hell, in the middle of a forest, probably in the middle of nowhere, far away from humanity. Kelly shivered without realising it and replied:

-"Okay sir." With no conviction.

-"You don't have to be scared you know, I'll take care of you and make sure you're safe. And this is just a place we're gonna stay until I find somewhere else for us to live. Friends of mine own the place, we'll be safe there." The human looked at him with a sheepish smile but he could tell he wasn't feeling much better, he still smelled like fear.

-"Yes sir. " Steve put his hand on Kelly's neck and caressed it gently.

-"You're such a sweet boy Kelly, making all these efforts to please me. I'm gonna think of a very nice reward for you when we arrive! " The grown up man blushed as the vampire said that and kept his eyes on the road, trying hard to hide the smile that wanted to spread on his face.

-"Thank you sir. " He said quietly. He hated this situation, watching Steve tense and wary, hated being on the road, on the run? Was he on the run? He was not sure if he was running with the vampire or because of him and with Jay, maybe both. He wondered if there was a bigger scheme at work here, if maybe the universe had planned all this, maybe he was meant to meet Steve, just like Jay, because he could understand him, the vampire part as well as the human part of him, they understood each other with no words in a way. He got lost in his thoughts as he followed the road though the large forest, getting deeper into the wild mountains where few people live.

Even if it was Stockholm syndrome, he had to admit to himself that he had developed feelings for Steve, even if it had been a short time, he was feeling like he was where he was supposed to be with him and it was strange. He looked at the tall man, he wanted to talk to him, wanted to get to know him even more but now was not the time. A part of him was sad for Jay and the punishment he had endured but another part of him understood it, the meaning behind it, the raw animalistic intent of Steve's vampire side. He could almost see them all as a pack, Steve being the powerful Alpha obviously, Jay would be his Beta and Kelly saw himself as an Omega. But the pack dynamic was not working yet and now there was Adam, the new member? Or just a way to have fresh blood? What was his place? Why was he supposed to call Steve _master_ and not _sir_?

The road went on as well as the trains of thoughts for a few hours, each of them lost in his own thoughts, in the back the two other men were engaged in the same silent activity.

They stopped later at a small diner in the middle of a small clearing, the weather was already colder than a few hours ago, the sky was turning grey and windy, Steve who could not get cold, took a jacket and handed it to Kelly, then he turned around and said to the two cops:

-"Kelly and I will get something to eat. You two stay here and keep quiet. Don't be stupid or I'll have to hurt you and maybe some other people and that would be a shame." He did not ask nor wait for an answer, took his wallet and exited the vehicle followed by Kelly who had looked at Jay with a wary face before leaving. When they finally were alone in the vehicle Adam said to Jay:

-"Hank's gonna find us, don't worry."

-"Really? I'm not so sure, we're in the middle of nowhere between Illinois and Canada, hell I don't even know how you guys found us in the first place!"

-"I'd say we had a lot of good luck the fist time, because some homeless had noticed the guy loading you in his truck and toss your phones, badges and radios. He's the one who called us and gave us a description of the van as well as its plates number as soon as the van had drove off! From there it was rather easy to follow the van all the way to Tomahawk, Wisconsin. After that we searched properties."

-"But how come you're here? I mean this isn't a CPD matter, how come you..." Adam interrupted him.

-"You know Voight, he would not let anyone else take care of the matter, said that the feds would loose a beam in a haystack and that he was taking some personal time. I did the same, Antonio and many others wanted to help but Voight said that he would call if we needed back-up so, it's just been Hank and I, but when we don't call the for an update, they're gonna look at an app they just downloaded." Jay nodded, suddenly realising that help was coming.

-"An app?" He asked and Adam smirked.

-"It won't take long for them to find us, I've got a tracker on me."

-"You what?"

-"I've got a tracker under my skin, like they do with dogs."

-"Are you kidding me?"

-"Nope, it was my idea and as it turns out, it was a rather good one!" Jay scoffed but nodded.

-"Yeah, that's a good one... Now we just have to wait." He said, smiling at first but suddenly finding himself thinking about what _going back to normal_ was going to be like. And if it was even possible. And how it would affect Kelly and their relationship, he surprised himself using the term _relationship_ with _Kelly_. But there was also Steve in there, the vampire's presence was something else, he was not sure what, but he felt drawn to it, he enjoyed it, felt like something he had needed. There was something very intense as well as very intimate that had happened between him and Steve that day with Kelly. A sort of energy that required the three of them, if that was even possible? Was it due to the fact that Steve was a vampire and only that?

He wondered what would happen to the strange and dangerous but fascinating vampire, despite what he had just been through, which should probably be called a rape, he could almost understand the raw, animal part of Steve, why he had claimed him in such a way, like a feral animal showing who is the dominant of the herd. He rubbed his head thinking he was crazy for accepting this situation, about not wanting to call it a rape... about wanting to stay with Steve and Kelly? Was something wrong with him?

-"Man..." He said. "This is all fucked up, I know..." He kept his eyes glued to the floor, half lost in his thoughts. "This man, Steve, he's not a man he's a _vampire_ , I mean... have you seen how strong he is, how fast he can move?" Jay looked at Adam. The cop was frowning, he said:

-"Whatever he is, we have to get away from him 'cause he's bad news, he's a fucking lunatic pervert." And a rapist wanted to say Adam, but looking at Jay's face stopped himself from saying it. The man before him, his work partner and friend, a man he trusted and cared for was pale and shaky, eyes looking through the thin air before him, lost in his thoughts, he continued talking as if Adam had not said a word.

-"Hell I'm not even sure bullets have an effect on him. I'm scared you know... I can't deny it. But he's also... very different from us _because_ he's a vampire, we need to take that into account." Words were flowing out of his mouth, he was in a sort of daze. A part of him wanted to protect Steve even if another part was screaming Stockholm syndrome! But he just ignored them both and kept on talking. "And I'm scared for the others, Voight and whoever come to help, what will happen to them if they come, Steve's really... powerful..." And caring was the word that came next to his mind, startling him but he did not say it out loud, his emotions were conflicted in an impossible way and his head was buzzing now, he stopped talking to catch his breath and try to think clearly, if that was even possible.

-"You can't possibly want to stay here... Jay! We need to get out! Wake up man!" He moved towards the detective, crawling on the floor of the van, on the mattress that was laid there because he was feeling too weak to even get on all four, but highly motivated to shake his friend out of his daze. He put a caring hand on the other man's shoulder when he finally was close to him and continued. "Hank's gonna gather the others and they're gonna find us. We're gonna get out of here. So you just hang in there Jay." He had never seen his friend like this, so weak and looking frail, it scared him. He could not help but wonder what had happened before he had arrived, what that vampire had done to them. He watched the detective's exhausted body fall asleep in his arms, leaving him alone to think about the mess he was in.

Adam was not a wimp, not in his own opinion at least, but taking a moment to reflect on his current situation he was feeling weak and pretty down, almost desperate and so fucking helpless he wanted to cry. Watching Jay being raped had been a shock, he could still see flashes of the event, hear his voice, how he sounded resigned. Resigned, how could it be possible? A part of him was struggling with the idea that Jay had not put up any fight, wondering why that was. To him Jay was a force of nature, not a man who would just give up. He could not fathom the reasons why his friend was acting this way, could not help but wonder what hell he had gone through to change so much in so little time. Suddenly he thought about a word Jay had said: vampire. How was it possible? Was it even really possible? He was startled by the van's door being opened.

Steve and Kelly were back. Beside him Jay jolted awake and winced as he pushed himself upwards to sit with his knees close to his chest to keep warm, wrapped in a blanket with his eyes fixed on the vampire that was now back in the vehicle, crouching at the feet of the mattress.

-"I'm glad to see you boys behaved while I was away. Here's some food for you, come on, pick what you want, eat and here's some coffee too, Kelly's idea." Said Steve as he spread what he had gathered from the dinner before them. Kelly went around the vehicle and sat in the driver's seat silently. Suddenly Adam felt worried about him too, he had not even spoken with the firefighter but he could tell he was different too. But somehow he did not seem scared, or not really, something was off but Adam put it on the fact that if the man could face a building on fire, he could probably keep his cool under pretty much any circumstances.

He picked some food and a cup of coffee, handed one to Jay and was glad to see his friend move to get some food too. Steve had closed the door back behind him before sitting down cross-legged facing them both. He said:

-"Boys, let me tell you something you probably ignore about vampires." He took a dramatic pause looking at the two humans before him. "We have strong senses, we can smell better, we can hear better, we're... well let's face it we're just better at pretty much anything compared to humans." He smirked. "We can hear better..." He repeated and Adam felt a cold run down his spine as the vampire looked directly at him. "So Adam... care to share your secret with _me_?" The human exhaled shakily in spite of his best effort to look calm.

-"What?"

-"I can hear your heartbeat boy, I can hear how fast it's running right now, I see how you pupils dilate, how your carotid is pumping all this blood, making your neck so tempting." The feral predatory look in his eyes made Adam want to bolt but he was stuck, so he did what a fool does when there seems to be no other option, he lashed down on Steve in one poor desperate jump, his hands aiming at the vampire's neck in a last try to smash his head against the van's door violently enough to knock him out, or at least give him some time.

It was as if the whole scene happened in slow motion, like in a car crash, when people say they had time to see everything that had happened before something, usually bad, finally happened to them, he thought with irony. All thanks to a large amount of adrenalin rushing through their veins, like it was rushing through his right now. Adam saw his own body move towards his target, saw his hands ready to grab him but then, saw Steve move faster and get up from his seat, move behind him and grab him: one hand tightly wrapping itself around his chest to press him against his own while restraining his arms, as his free hand moved to grab the human's jaw and keep him from moving any further, or talking for that matter, before making him turn his head so he could look into his eyes. And like that Adam was restrained, unable to speak or move an inch, in the blink of an eye he was in the vampire's arms, very commando style, ready to be bitten apparently since his carotid was nicely exposed.

Steve growled lowly, like a cat he nuzzled at the cop's neck who shivered again, then he licked him and the man whined quietly, fearing for his life. The power display was having its effect on him, thanks to something he could not define in other words than a strange but very strong feeling of fear invading him maybe, his knees were like cotton, his heart was racing like an Afghan hound.

The muscles pressing on his chest were strong and cold, but felt safe at the same time, the look in the vampire's eyes was not what he expected, there was conflict in them, evil and also good, and then there was gentleness and calm. And the human calmed down, he realised his ears were ringing as they stopped doing so. Felt his body relaxing, his limbs stopping to fight and give up entirely, until he was resting peacefully in the vampire's arms, held tight against his chest. Steve let go of his jaw and Adam looked at him differently now. Relaxed.

-"What did you do to me?" He asked incredulous as he felt better but like he was waking up from a quick hangover.

-"I made you panic pretty badly apparently, you almost lost consciousness for a minute there cow-boy." Replied Steve as Adam felt the rush of blood definitely bringing him back to reality. He took a deep breath and kept quiet as he assessed his situation again and just waited for the vampire's reaction. "Now that you're back with us, tell me where that dog chip is, it'll be faster, don't make me strip you to search it myself..." He nuzzled at the cop's ear and whispered: "That would annoy me, you don't want that Adam."Adam shivered, he could not give up the chip, it was the only way anyone could find them in this green desert. He could not let Jay and Kelly down, he replied:

-"I can't remember, they put me down to implant it. I have no idea where it is. Master." He was trying hard to keep his heartbeat steady and low, hoping the vampire would believe him.

-"You can't remember?" Steve moved his body so he could lean over Adam's face. "Are you kidding me?" He turned around and said to the fireman staring at his wind-shield: " Drive this bus will you Kelly, let's go, back on the road!" He then turned back and whispered to Adam: "To a place where no-one will hear a thing." The young man shivered anew, fear overwhelming him again and a sob escaped him, he needed time, time for the cavalry to arrive and save the day. He needed a plan, something to stall, an idea. But he was just too tired for that, maybe? Was he? He needed to fight but was just unable to. He was not scared, he was in a daze like he had never experienced before, and there was also this powerful need to please. He stopped at the thought. Please who? That vampire?

To his surprise Steve let him go completely and looked at him in silence for a few minutes before he said:

-"I'm sorry it has to come to this but you're giving me no choice, I'm gonna compel you to tell me where that chip is Adam, another thing vampires can do. And the more you resist, the more it'll hurt." The human frowned. " _Where is the chip?_ " All of the sudden the pressure in Adam's head seemed to change, he could feel something pushing behind his eyes, strange electric impulses inside his brains and Steve's words echoing, where is the chip, where is the chip, where is the chip. He resisted at first, but soon it seemed harder and harder, the answer was on the tip of his tongue, ready to get out, he was trying hard to keep his mouth shut, clenching his teeth to keep the words from getting out. His nose started bleeding with the pressure, or maybe it was because he was holding his breath.

And suddenly everything came back to normal, Adam let out an exhale, the van had stopped abruptly because a car was blocking the way, a blond woman was in the driver's seat, Kelly recognised her straight away, she was in Voight's team. He gave her a sheepish smile and found himself conflicted: what was he supposed to do? Warn Steve or keep quiet?

-"What is it Kelly?" Asked the vampire who could feel the driver's emotions spiking as well as his heartbeat.

-"A car's blocking us sir..." He could not say any more, because Adam and Jay were there and he could not let them both down.


	12. And another?

Steve had already moved by the time the van's sliding door opened and two armed men pointed their guns inside the vehicle, he used Adam as a shield and pulled the dark haired man who was aiming his gun at them inside the vehicle in a swift motion that neither human had the time to comprehend, sending him flying head first into the back door of the van, knocking him unconscious. Before they knew it, the van's door was closed again and Steve had moved outside. Adam and Jay looked at each other in surprise before Adam moved to check on Antonio who had been thrown like he weighted nothing.

-"Antonio?!" The younger man checked the man's heartbeat and was glad to find it beating steadily. He moved his body to lay him more comfortably and tried to wake him up, searched for his spare gun or anything like a weapon and found an ankle gun. He smiled at Jay, showing him the item.

Outside, Steve had Antonio's gun in his hand, after he had jumped out of the vehicle, he had knocked out the leader, that Hank Voight, and was now looking at the blond haired woman who had exited her car to point her gun at him.

-"It's just the two of us girl, drop your gun, I don't want to hurt you."

-"I'm a police officer sir, put your hands up, right now!" Steve liked the girl, she had guts. Her heart was racing like mad and she knew she was on her own but she kept her cool and enough confidence to be a threat... for a human, but Steve was not one. In the blink of an eye he ran to her and took her gun as he knocked her out too. He caught her body before it fell on the ground and put her in the back seat of her car. Moved the car out of the way and went back to the van.

He opened the sliding door to find three humans looking at him with wary faces, Adam was pointing a gun at him.

-"St..stay away!" He said in a shaky voice. Steve smirked.

-"Really Adam? You really think this is gonna help you?" He looked at Jay and the detective said to his friend:

-"Drop the gun Adam, don't make thing worst. Just do as he says, it's over." Adam looked at him with a frown and then at Steve with more anger than before.

-"Don't fucking say that Jay, you can't... you can't say that! Not after what he's done to you..." The young man pressed the trigger and the gun made a loud bang, the bullet went straight into Steve's left shoulder. The vampire had not moved an inch and everything went silent and still for a minute. Everyone knew he could have dodged it.

-"Ouch!" Said Steve with a sarcastic tone. There was no pain expressed on his face, he did not seem to really care about having a bullet in his body at all. Adam panicked as he realised how useless a gun was and was about to fire the rest of the bullets straight into the vampire's head to see if it would be more efficient when a cold hand landed on his and took the gun away in seconds. "Now that wasn't nice at all. Bad boy Adam!" The young man jolted, startled by the vampire's speed again, he moved backwards trying to disappear at the back of the van, Jay moved his body between him and Steve to try and protect him, even if he feared the vampire, a part of him knew he could try and reason with him maybe, he said:

-"He's scared and tired, he didn't mean..." He was cut off by Steve's finger landing on his mouth.

-"Hush boy. I know, I can tell. But he needs to learn the rules, you understand that don't you Jay?" The detective paused, frowned and finally nodded.

-"I understand sir, but please... don't... hurt him, please sir." Said Jay before he lowered his eyes and went quiet. Steve turned around, he could hear people in the dinner starting to wonder what was going on because of the gun shot, he looked at Kelly and said: "Get back on the road boy, get us away from here before the police shows up." Then he moved towards Adam who had wide open eyes and a shaky breath. "You reek of fear boy... Comply, get on your knees and apologise to me, your master, and I will forgive you for this shit. I can be a benevolent master if you behave. I take no pleasure in harming you boys." The vampire paused for a minute, leaving time for the information to sink in, for the shaken human to make a decision, if he could because his heart rate was really high once more and he looked like he was about to have a panic attack. "Breathe Adam. Breathe, calm down." Said Steve with a smooth voice. The man looked at him and then at Jay who was looking at him nodding, encouraging him to obey that order at least.

Adam took a breath and wondered what was happening to him, he had never felt like this before, was this what panic was? He was so scared and powerless, so ready to comply and obey. He was struggling with the fact that he really wanted to please the vampire, to behave and make him happy. Why was that? He had never been anyone's _boy_ , never even imagined he could kneel for someone, or call anyone master! But he wanted to do it for Steve and could not fathom why.

-"Kneel." Said Steve with a gentle voice and Adam sobbed as he complied, giving up the fight against a part of him. "Good boy!" said Steve and that made him feel warm inside. "Now apologise to me."

-"I'm...I'm sorry... master." Said Adam in a low voice.

-"Look at me when you talk, let me see your eyes. Now say it again." The man obeyed.

-"I'm sorry master."

-"That's a good boy. Now tell me where that chip is." Adam sent a desperate look at Jay and Kelly who was looking at him in his rear-view mirror.

-"It's in my hips, on the left side."

-"Very good Adam. Well done for being so obedient. I won't punish you and you will keep up the good behaviour right?"

-"Yes master." Said Adam without even thinking about it. Things were simple this way.

-"Good boy! Come here." Steve opened his arms invitingly and the young man hesitated, was he supposed to cuddle? "Come here boy, in my arms, you don't have to be afraid any more." Insisted Steve so he obeyed, moved slowly into the vampire's embrace, once he was between his strong arms, he found himself relaxing and sobbing softly as the pressure of the vampire's limbs around him made the pressure he had built inside himself slowly disappeared, he felt safe and cared for an instant later.

Steve patted his head and that felt nice, he rubbed his back and that felt comforting, he whispered nice words and praises in his ears and the human fell in a daze, his mind went blank. After a while Steve said:

-"Now we need to take that chip out and get rid of it. Let me numb the pain, you've been a good boy, no more suffering for you." Adam let the vampire handle him, kiss him and felt a strange taste invade his mouth, a liquid that made him feel even more in a daze, almost ready to fall asleep, body more relaxed than a marshmallow. Steve laid him down and searched for the scar on his hips, found it in no time and took a small blade to cut it out. He tossed the damned piece of tech out the van's window and licked the wound he had inflicted so it would heal faster.

-"I'm sorry." Said Adam in a lazy voice looking at Jay next to him.

-"It's alright Adam, don't worry about it. It's okay..." The detective put a hand on his friend's arm and tried to comfort him. Steve looked at them, nodded at Jay his approval of him taking care of the man and tossed them another blanket so they would not get cold. Then he moved his attention to the new human who was currently unconscious.

-"What's his name?" Asked Steve to Jay.

-"Antonio Dawson sir." Replied the man.

-"Antonio Dawson... He's good looking too, does this Hank Voight only hire sexy guys? I mean, hell! You're the most attractive team I've ever encountered!" He laughed, shaking his head. "What am I going to do with him? I mean, it would be a shame to kill him, but handling four of you is gonna give me a headache I think... I had only planned to take you and Kelly... and now there's Adam." He was looking at Jay and the man felt like Antonio's life was between his hands.

-"Don't kill him please, he's a good man, he doesn't deserve to die, not for trying to rescue us... You won't have to bother about handling us sir, we'll behave, all of us... please sir..."

-"How do you know _they_ 'll behave? How can you tell me that Jay?" Asked Steve pointing at Adam and Antonio.

-"I'll behave and so will Kelly, right Kelly?" He looked at the silent driver who was quick to answer:

-"Yes sir, I'll behave too! You don't have to kill him, please!"

-"Or you could just let him go, leave him on the side of the road right now? Sir, they don't have the tracker any more, without it they're just running blind. He's no real threat to you." Said Jay, trying a different approach. "He's got a family waiting for him, please sir, spare him, keep us." Kelly looked at Jay in the rear view mirror. He could not help but wonder if Jay felt like him towards Steve, at least a little.

That's when Antonio woke up, head banging and groaning as he rubbed it softly. He moved his body up slowly and sat, took a few seconds to look at his surroundings, the van was going through the heavy forest, night was falling, Jay and Adam were here with the tall dark haired man known as the suspect, Kelly was driving. There was no one else and he had been caught too.

He looked at his co-workers carefully to asses their state of being, and it was not good. They both looked unable to make a move, exhausted, closed, quiet, withdrawn.

-"Welcome back mister Dawson Antonio of the intelligence unit." Said Steve after a while. "I was just wondering what to do with you..." Antonio looked at the man, he definitely had military training, the way he handled himself, the way he talked and had positioned himself to have a clear view on everyone in the small space, he was of a different breed too, highly focused, in control, visibly having the upper hand, both physically and mentally, over the three men that were around him at that moment as well as the one currently driving the van for him. He had no gun. He was probably a full-on psycho, powerful and confident enough to run this game, a man to be reckon with. Antonio took a deep breath and decided to play along.

-"Well, what are you thinking about doing with me? What are my options? I mean, can we discuss this? Really?" Steve smirked at his reaction, then smiled widely, showing his fangs casually he replied:

-"Yeah, let's talk Antonio, you look like an interesting guy."

-"I do? I think you're far more interesting to be honest." Antonio's eyes were expertly detailing the man before him, who was he? How did he react to what? What's his behaviour telling me about him? His detective skills were all over the problem, or so he thought.

-"Who? Me?" Steve chuckled. "You have no idea do you?" He became so very serious so fast, his vampire mojo entered the game and suddenly the atmosphere in the van became very cold, oppressing and dark. Antonio frowned, eyes blinking as his mind tried to make sense of all the things he was seeing, was feeling, the fear that wanted to make him bend, curl on himself and give up. He focused, remembering what a martial arts master had once told him: "Be careful about your opponent's ki, his energy pointed at you, mind it coming through his eyes, avoid his gaze, concentrate on his shape instead. See the big picture, concentrate on yourself." He did that and suddenly he could see this entity, this powerful man who was actually more than a man? There was something else going on but Antonio was not sure what, something about the way Jay looks at the man.

Steve watched as the human he was questioning just shivered slightly when he sent him a raw and usually very efficient wave of his aura to put the fear in him. The vampire smirked as the man started to avoid making eye contact with him and took a deeper breath, heartbeat slowing, he watch him get his focus back and keep his cool. This one was a very resilient one, more of a challenge than the other humans aboard his van. He tilted his head, he was intrigued by the man's eyes, deep dark intelligent eyes. He wanted to play with him, to see what he was capable of, but now was not the time. Now he needed to establish the order of things, make sure he would get this bunch under his control smoothly because he was not one for drama really. But he mostly needed to take time to think about things, and he needed blood too because he had been shot.

-"You know what Antonio? I've decided to keep you _alive_ for the moment. And now I'm gonna ask you a question, your answer will determinate the way things will go. I'll give you a hint on how to play this game: _I like order_. So here's the question, are you ready?"

-"I'm ready."

-"Will you obey to spare your friends here from being hurt?" The cop frowned.

-"I guess the answers depends on _what_ I have to obey to..." Steve smirked, amused. "But I'm prepared to do pretty much anything to have you spare my friends from hurt, just talk to me sir. I'm listening."

-"I want you to offer me your neck so I can bite your carotid and drink your blood." Replied the vampire in the most natural way possible. He was not using his powers any more, he wanted to sense this Antonio in the flesh, literally too, because he was thirsty.

-"And what would happen if I did not obey? We haven't talked about that, I mean, what are you thinking about when you say: to _spare my friends from being hurt_. What would happen to them theoretically?" Asked Antonio in return, testing how far he could go, trying to apprehend the man's behaviour better.

-"Theoretically." Steve grinned. "Well they would endure a punishment that's made especially for _naughty boys_ , something painful and probably humiliating, depending on your beliefs and all that." He nodded, giving the time for Antonio to notice the reactions of the other humans to what he had just said, because he could hear their increased heartbeats and small movements of discomfort and knew Antonio would notice too. When he saw that he had, he continued. "But then there are plenty of punishments for misbehaviour to choose from you know. One can also get creative!" He smirked. "I'm not very creative to be honest, I'm more of a by-the-book kinda guy you know." He had moved a bit closer to Antonio with a purpose.

-"The thing is, you want to bite my carotid to drink my blood but you just said you were gonna keep me alive... my sister's a medic, I've seen an artery bleeding and it's real bad. So are you gonna kill me after all? What is it?" Antonio gasped as a cold hand slid behind his neck, Steve was right in front of him, arm extended, looking at him, he was almost welcoming with his bright smile and shiny eyes.

-"I'm a vampire Antonio." He smiled again, showing off his fangs. "I can stop the bleeding of an artery, easy!" He paused a minute to see the human's reaction to his blunt declaration and beautiful pair of teeth. But his heart rate was pretty similar and he just looked... intrigued?

-"A vampire? For real? I mean... can I touch your fangs?" Asked Antonio over playing it just a little, raising his arm to touch.

-"Can you t... ?" Steve just laughed out loud. He was having fun. Loosing time uselessly but in a fun way, after decades and centuries alone, he was okay letting himself play along.

-"Aah, Antonio, you're like a ray of sunshine on this road trip man." He chuckled. "No, you can't touch my fangs. No I'm not letting you put your hands in my mouth, where do you ask someone if you can touch their teeth? Where d'you put your hands in someone's mouth? Is that how you do introductions in Chicago? Do you do that? Is that your thing? Your kink? You go around teeth-touching?" He chuckled because Antonio was keeping it together well, almost looking amused too. "That's a _no_ for the fangs kink, a big no, but I will make you _see_ what they _feel_ like as I bite you, if you obey." Said Steve in a calm voice with a cheeky look on his face.

-"I have a feeling that you're gonna bite me anyway." Steve smirked, Antonio seemed like a man who could be reasoned with, who could obey. Antonio made a forced smile but could not hide his interest for the man's mind.

-"Like I told you, your answer to my question will determinate the way things will go. You can come and play willingly or see what happens if you don't." Steve had gone up and was now seated on the passenger's seat of the van, which was turned towards the back of the vehicle, he put his two feet firmly on the ground before him and opened his arms. "Honestly I'd rather see things go smoothly, I'd like to see you come here, kneel before me and offer me your neck willingly." He smirked and then took a frowning face and continued: "Or... I'll have to prove to you that I'm more than what you think I am, beyond what you think I am, that I am more than a super strong and almighty powerful vampire, remind you that I'm the first you've ever met too! Whoa fireworks! People are screaming." He gestured explosions with his hands in the air. Watching Antonio's reaction to his sudden change of character. "Are you following me Antonio? Maybe I'll go a little cuckoo... because I'm thirsty and all I want is blood." He tilted his head. "Now, give me your answer mister Dawson, let's end this."

-"So, you want me to kneel before you?"

-"Yes, and..."

-"And then offer you my neck?"

-"Yes."

-"But you won't kill me?"

-"No."

-"Will it hurt?"

-"My fangs are gonna pierce your skin all the way to your carotid and then I'm gonna suck your blood, what do you think champion?" This time the human's heartbeat increased, he looked at Steve, he needed to look into his eyes. The self proclaimed super vampire man might actually be the real deal, the depth of his eyes, the way he stands apart radiating power, how he moves, his strength.

-"So, if I obey I get hurt instead of my friends, that's the answer." Steve almost moaned as he felt Antonio lower his defences and obey, he smirked, grinned as the human kneeled before him and when he finally offered his neck, the vampire extended his arms and said joyfully said:

-"Well done Antonio. You're a good boy, clever boy." Steve patted the man's head, he let go and lowered himself until his face was nose-close to the desired carotid. He licked it and enjoyed watching Antonio shiver, hear his breath shake and his heart finally beating faster. "You've been obedient Antonio, I like that. So to keep my word, I'll show you what it feels like, give me your hand. The man obeyed and let the vampire turn his elbow out and raise his arm so he could bite in the vain on his forearm. The human observed silently as the mouth got closer. "Now I'm not gonna numb you, because I want you to really feel what it feels like when it's raw." Antonio frowned. "Because I have venoms I can give to my preys so that they don't feel a thing... or not much. Anyway, I'm fucking hungry. Brace yourself." 

The bite was painful, Antonio felt everything as clear as possible, his flesh being torn by the fangs, until they pierced his vain and the blood sucking began. It was all real, painfully real. The vampire was looking at him, swallowing slowly then he stopped, licked the wound and said:

-"This is all very nice, I hope you've enjoyed the promised demonstration, but drinking from an arm is like a snack really, the flow is too slow you see? So now, back to your neck! Like I said I can do this pain-free, so what do you prefer? With pain or without?"

-"Without. But will I still be conscious?" Steve lowered himself to the ground and kneeled around Antonio's knees, trapping him in a way. He caressed his head and neck.

-" _Sir_ is what you're gonna have to call me Antonio, do you understand? You're the police, you're used to hierarchy aren't you?"

-"Yes sir. And yes I am. Is that what this is about? You said it was a game about order, you like things to be in order sir? People to follow a hierarchy? Is this about my place and yours sir?"

-"Antonio...that's very good, you're such a clever boy! I like that!" Steve smirked. "Now how about you offer me that neck?"

-"Will I still be conscious?"

-"Yes you will, you'll be more of a spectator than an actor... at least that's what I'm being told. You won't feel pain, that's for sure." Antonio moved his torso forward and let Steve's hands guide his head, until he realised he was about to kiss him.

-"What are you doing? Is this part of the process?" Steve chuckled and raised his eyebrows.

-"Yes it is, I'm sorry I stopped explaining what I was doing, I can tell I've lost you there champ'" He smirked. "My venom is in my saliva, yes, that's right, now are you a complete homophobic or are you gonna be alright?" Antonio scoffed.

-"I'll be alright sir, thank you for the explanation sir." The two men exchanged a look that was both playful and daring before Antonio's turned back to wary. Steve put his lips on Antonio and the human let him dart his tongue inside, they both kissed and Steve enjoyed taking it slow, tasting this new human he might take on his journey after all. Then he gave him his dose of venom to numb his senses and bit him because damn if he was hungry now.

Steve drank the cop's blood slowly, allowing him to stay conscious by letting enough blood and oxygen reach his brain for it to work. He could smell just enough of what he associated with _surrender_ in the man's body odours, his sweat giving away all sorts of secrets, like the fact that he had been reacting most particularly to the sight of Adam in the state he was. He had smelled of _protection_ and _caring_ looked like he wanted to comfort him but only for a second, before he could put his poker face back on. Steve had seen it with all his senses, he looked at Adam as he kept on drinking. The boy seemed sad and angry more than tired, and when he looked at Steve, the vampire recognised the pain of seeing someone you care for getting hurt. These two had a history and that awoke the vampire's curiosity. He stopped drinking, held Antonio in his arms because he was too weaken to stand straight by himself, and said:

-"You've been a very good boy Antonio." He petted his head. "So good and obedient for me." He licked his lips, he tasted nice too. "Such a delicious boy." He smirked and looked at Adam seriously. "Come here boy, help good-boy-Antonio lay down comfortably will you." Adam obeyed slowly even if he wanted to go faster, he could not, he was feeling weak and had to make a serious effort to avoid falling over with Antonio's body weight as he helped him. He was feeling guilty for feeling relieved that his superior was here, he had always admired Antonio, always felt safe with him around, he could not believe he was here now, in this situation, in this state, probably because of him in a way, because he had been captured stupidly, acting unaware like a newbie, like an idiot. So helping Antonio was the least he could do.

Steve watched silently as the younger man took care of Antonio, made sure he was warm, comfortable, how he then sat by his side to keep an eye on him as he looked around in a daze.

-"It's okay Adam..." Said Antonio with a low voice, the younger man looked up, heart skipping a beat, a sheepish smile on his face.

-"Antonio, how are you feeling?" Adam's hands had moved instinctively towards the other man's hand to grab it.

-"I'm alright kid, don't worry."

Steve could not let it pass, it was too much fluff in disguise for him, he could tell they had never acted upon their mutual attraction, he just knew it and had to say something:

-"Aaaw, this is cute right?" He asked, looking at Jay who was fighting to stay awake and not very responding at that time. "This is cute, that's what this is. Yes, you two: _cute_." He nodded at Antonio and Adam. "Antonio, be a good and obedient boy again will you? Kiss Adam for me, a nice real wet kiss, with tongue and saliva and everything. Go on, that's an order." Steve looked amused and like he knew something, he chuckled when both human's heartbeats increased as they probably wondered what he knew. Antonio looked at him, he was not sure he wanted to keep on obeying the man, but he definitely wanted to kiss Adam if he was honest with himself. He wondered if the vampire knew it, if it was going to come right back to his face at some point. But when he looked at Adam and saw the blushed face and dilated pupils he simply could not resist.

-"Yes sir." He said before he raised his hand and pulled Adam's arm to slowly make him lean over him until he could kiss him from where he was laying. The younger man had not said a word he had just looked at the vampire then at Antonio and then felt himself turn red, unable to control his emotions at that point, too tired to even try.


	13. Welcome to vampire holiday camp

Antonio had kissed Adam as he had been ordered and Steve had enjoyed watching them, having the dark haired man obey him so easily had been a confirmation of what he had guessed. He felt a sort of relief thinking about the fact that it gave him another power over them, one would be a good bargaining chip for the other to obey, this was how he would definitely be able to handle four grown men by himself.

The night came as the three passengers in the back fell asleep, Kelly who had been driving for hours was starting to show signs of fatigue.

\- "Stop here." said Steve. "You need to rest now, I'll drive." Kelly obeyed right away, more than happy to be able to take a break. The vampire gave him some food, water and a blanket. "You can rest here or lay down in the back with the others if you want."

\- "I'm fine here." Said the fireman as he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and attached his seatbelt before eating. Steve smiled at him, he would not say it but he was glad he would be able to watch him sleep later on.

\- "What is it sir?"

\- "Nothing, let's get back on the road."

The van drove through the night, Steve wanted to put as much distance as possible between him and the tenacious Hank Voight, he wanted to cross the border and arrive at the castle before the morning. All his humans slept through the entire trip and he started to wonder how to explain to his vampire friends who were about to offer them shelter why he had four of them instead of two, he wondered if his hosts were gonna ask him to offer them for the general feeding as vampires would often do with unmarked humans they had. Kelly and Jay were marked as his, thanks to his semen, they smelled like him but Adam and Antonio were not and that might become a problem sooner rather than later.

Steve could not help but have feelings for them, he cursed his ability to mimic humans so well that he had actually developed emotions too, just like when he was a human. Because now he was beginning to worry for the two newcomers and what would happen to them once they would enter the vampire's castle. He weighted his options, thought about it hard and finally decided to ask them what they wanted to do, which was unusual for a vampire too and obviously due to his humanly feelings again.

When he found himself getting closer to the castle in the early morning, in a deserted valley well hidden in the dense forest, he stopped the van and went to the back to wake up the two concerned humans. They both looked like coming to their senses was harder than it should have been, he gave them time to open their eyes as he made warm coffee with his Italian coffee-maker on his camping-gas because, yes, he was damn well equipped, he fetched some food and let them pick what they wanted. Jay woke up too, startled by the noises and happily took a warm coffee mug because he was feeling cold, he woke up Kelly and got him a mug of the warm beverage too. When all humans were looking more alive and aware Steve began his explanation:

\- "Guys, Antonio and Adam, this conversation concerns you two mostly. We're going to a place where only vampires live and as you might imagine vampire society has its own rules and ways. There's a point on which I want you two to take a decision because I won't take it for you. Before you showed up, I had planned to take only Jay and Kelly with me and much later too, but since we're here you need to know that there's a difference between them two and you two..." He looked at the two men listening with attention and slightly chuckled at the awkwardness to come. "Well, I'm not gonna sugar-coat it because that's gonna be weird anyway. They smell like me because I spilled my semen inside them, so, to the other vampires they are _marked as mine_. You two aren't and that changes a lot of things." He waited a few seconds for the humans to exchange frowning looks. "Nobody will touch them without my approval, they won't feed on them. But with you, that's a different story. So here's the question: do you want me to make you mine too or do you prefer to take your chances as you are?"

\- "You mean do we want you to _fuck us_ and _ejaculate inside us_ or not? Is that what you're asking?" Spat Antonio looking at the vampire like he was mocking them.

\- "Yes, that's exactly my question Antonio and in case you're wondering, that's not a joke. Also, please remember the rules and keep on calling me sir." Steve raised his eyebrows and Antonio nodded.

\- "Yes sir, sorry sir." Said the detective with a smirk that was not meant to be respectful but Steve let it pass.

\- "Let me just say that if you don't want me to mark you, I'll do my best to keep you safe but there's gonna be a lot of vampires there and I probably won't know most of them. And I will add that I'm a very bad example of what a vampire is like because I'm a super cool dude compared to most of my fellow vampires, I have feelings when most of them don't, they see feelings as weakness and humans as feeders and nothing else, they treat humans like humans treat animals in factories: badly, very badly. I'm not trying to convince you here, hell I could force myself onto you and you couldn't stop me, no, I'm trying to make you understand what things are gonna be like when we get there so that you guys can make a fully conscious decision. As unmarked humans, you're like..." He frowned as he tried to find a suitable example. " You're like the bottle of wine a man brings to a dinner party: a gift for every guest to enjoy until it's empty and tossed away..."

\- "Oh, so what you're saying is that if we don't agree to being marked we're as good as dead? Sir?" Continued the detective.

\- "No Antonio, if you'd let me finish, I was gonna say that they wouldn't kill you because I would stop them before they did. But yes, there's a risk that they'll try to bleed you to death, because they simply don't care about unmarked human lives." There was a heavy silence in the vehicle, cold air was blowing from outside through the back door that Steve had opened to make the coffee and they all shivered at Steve's words, Adam's eyes were lost in the deep forest behind the vampire, then he looked at him and asked:

\- "Why don't you let us leave then sir? Just go there by yourself and leave us here, that way we'll be safe. Sir." Steve smirked.

\- "Leave you here? What all of you? Just Antonio and you? Leave you so that you can track me to my friend's castle and then eradicate us all? Kid, you're here and you're not going anywhere now. It's too late for that." He shook his head no but felt a bit sad as he watched the boy's sad and scared face. "You guys have to decide what you want to do. Of course you'll be able to change your mind later if you find that things are too...hard or whatever."

\- "You're definitely _not_ fucking me sir." Said Antonio with raised eyebrows to make his point. "But I have a question, since you said that the other vampires are basically brutes, could you give us some of that numbing venom of yours so that we don't feel any pain as they bite us? Because I suppose that they won't give us any." Steve was impressed by the man's composure and pragmatism.

\- "And since you're not fucking me neither, I'd like to know the answer to that question too sir." Said Adam with his arms crossed looking at the vampire and trying hard not to look scared.

\- "Well, yeah I can give you some of that venom but the thing is, it doesn't last very long, maybe ten or fifteen minutes... And it needs to be given right before the bite to be efficient."

\- "That means we would have to stay close by." Said Antonio. "I understand you can't let us go, but how about you tie us up and leave us here in these woods until you come back? You've got a tent and blankets, just give us some water and we'll be fine for a few days. Sir." He had to try, because suddenly he was worried about Adam, the look on the young man's face was breaking his heart.

\- "That's not gonna be an option neither, vampires have a strong sense of smell, believe me when I tell you that they'll smell you out here. Besides, I was never gonna tie you up and leave you guys in the woods." Steve shook his head. "You'd freeze to death in a night out here!" The detective frowned, was that vampire worried about their well being for real? He was starting to wonder if he really had figured him out. He had kidnapped them when he could have killed them, why was that? Like he had said, he already had Jay and Kelly, why bother with two more men? And he had not killed Hank nor Hailey on that parking lot when he could easily have. Suddenly the detective's mind was filled with questions.

\- "Sir, I'm wondering... why are you asking us when, like you said, you could easily impose you decision on us? Why did you take me and Adam when you could have simply killed us?" He asked. The vampire looked at him and tilted his head, he was getting tired of this conversation and of this whole situation, he was tired and that was unusual for a vampire.

\- "Because, like I said, I have feelings. Now, you both gave me your answer. I'll respect that, just stay close by and I'll do my best to spare you pain... but I can't promise anything, because, like I said, other vampires aren't like me with humans. Are we clear on that?"

\- "Yes sir, we're clear." Replied Antonio noticing the vampire's change of mood.

\- "Yes sir." Said Adam who noticed it too.

\- "Alright then, let's get back on the road. Jay, you'll drive. I'll explain a few rules to you all on the way. Things you all need to know before we get there."

\- "Yes sir." Replied Jay as he got up and went to the driver's seat.

\- "I need to go to the toilet sir." Said Kelly and Steve looked like he just remembered that humans had basic needs he did not have any more.

\- "Yeah, of course, there's some toilet paper here and a shovel to dig a hole for your number twos, well done for asking me 'cause that's something I'm not familiar with any more." He chuckled. "Digestion and evacuation."

They soon where back on the road, kept on going deeper into the forest and Steve explained the rules for humans in a vampire's gathering. There were quite a few of them and he had barely finished his lecture when the huge grey castle appeared on top of a hill in front of them.

\- "So this is where we're going sir?" Asked Adam warily.

\- "Yes boy... by the way, when did you stop calling me master?" The young human frowned, he had stopped the moment Antonio had entered the van, somehow it seemed to strange to call a man master in front of him, but he could not say that out loud could he? His heartbeat increased with his stress level, what was he supposed to say? He looked at Antonio from the corner of his eye and Steve smirked.

\- "I don't know, I guess it's because everyone else calls you sir. Sir..." Said the cop.

\- "I guess they do, but you're to call me master Adam, not sir." Replied Steve, enjoying watching the boy's cheeks reddening.

\- "Why is that sir?" Asked Antonio, coming to the youngster's rescue, to Steve secret pleasure.

\- "Because I told him so, Antonio." The detective frowned but kept his mouth shut. "Now we're here, so you guys remember the rules, don't fucking play around because they have no sense of humour when it comes to humans not respecting shit. I can't warn you enough about this... so just don't fool around, or you'll regret it fast." The humans nodded and he could feel them all begin to stress. They were finally in the last bit of road that led to the castle's big wooden doors, they opened as the vehicle approached but the place looked empty in the dim morning light.

The van entered the castle's large courtyard and the gigantic heavy doors closed themselves behind it, a bright red carpet was making a path from where a valet was waiting for the vehicles to stop, all the way up the stairs behind him to another heavy looking wooden door under an arch made of old grey stones marked with what looked like runes. It all looked grim and antique, a very nightmarish vision of a castle, a vampire's castle worthy of being the set to an horror film. All the humans in the van shivered, Steve could hear their heartbeats and breathing increase as they observed silently. He stopped the vehicle and said:

\- "Alright guys, you stay next to me at all times or tell them that you’re mine, Adam and Antonio, if anyone tries to take you away from me you call my name: Steve Mc Garrett and remember that I'm your master, you all belong to me, understood?"

\- "Yes sir." Replied all the men almost in unison. They all stepped out of the van and followed the vampire in silence, went up the stairs and before they reached the top the big wooden doors opened silently. A tall blond woman appeared, she looked posh and haughty but smiled warmly at Steve when she looked at him.

\- "Mister Mc Garrett, what a pleasure to have you here again! A suite has been prepared for you and your pets if you'll follow me." The vampire saluted her and the small group followed the woman through a maze of corridors and stairs all looking more medieval than a museum, except from the fact that it was all lit by LED lights. Steve talked with the woman all the way but kept a wary eye on his humans, of course Antonio noticed it and it made him feel anxious, he looked at Adam, worried that his decision not to be marked might have influenced the younger man and he was not sure if that was the best option now. After all, having sex with a complete stranger, kidnapper or vampire, was not as bad as dying from blood-loss from multiple vampires when put to comparison.

They finally arrived at the suite's door and Antonio's train of thoughts stopped as a small white-haired man approached Steve with a nasty smirk on his face as he looked at the group of humans behind him.

\- "Mc Garrett with a bunch of humans?! My eyes must be playing tricks on me! Are they your feeders? All of them? Or did you bring our lady Samara a delicious gift?"

\- "Eurich, fancy seeing you here... I thought America was too far from you ancestor's land? What made you change your mind?" Replied Steve as he moved his body to shield the group of humans from the man's eyes and reach.

\- "Aaah... As you might guess, a woman! A beauty that made my heart go boom as they say." The man grinned.

\- "You'd need a heart for that Eurich..." The man chuckled and leaned to the side to look at the humans again.

\- "Yeah... now stop eluding my question Mc Garrett, I smell wild unmarked humans here, little preys to toy with are they?" The white-haired man smelled the air again. "Not all of them, I can smell some are yours... so... which ones are for sharing with your old friends?" He looked at Steve with a stern face, he was not smiling any more and the group of humans felt the tension rising between the two vampires.

\- "They're all my feeders Eurich, I will mark them when I have the time and no, I'm not in the mood for sharing. Not with you anyway..." Replied the vampire as he moved his body to block the other's way again. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna got to my suite and take a much needed shower. I'll see you later Eurich." Steve did not move from where he was standing, waited for the other vampire to leave.

\- "Yeah... we'll see each other later Mc Garrett." Said the man with clenched teeth before turning back to where he had come from. The blond woman had opened the door and was patiently waiting for the guests to enter the room, Steve did and the humans followed him silently, the woman smelled each of them as they passed by her and finally said:

\- "They do smell delicious Mister Mc Garrett, all of them." She smiled and winked before exiting the room and closing the door behind her. Steve exhaled loudly and seemed lost in his thought for a moment, until Jay said:

\- "Is this Eurich guy gonna be a problem? Because I can give him some of my blood if you think it might take his mind off the others." The vampire looked at him with a frown and made a face.

\- "I didn't know he was gonna be here, and if he's here then he's not alone and that's gonna be a problem. He and his... band, they're old school, violent and very rule-oriented kind of vampires..." He winced, looked at Antonio and Adam, scratched his head and said: "But right now, I need a shower. It might actually help me think of something. You guys eat something, do whatever you want and obviously don't leave this room. No-one will enter uninvited so you're safe here." He took his bag and went to the bathroom.

A few seconds later, there was a knock on the bedroom door and it opened almost right away, the humans exchanged worried looks and instinctively moved together in the corner closest to the bathroom. The women casually dressed in a pair of jeans and black tee-shirt who entered had long black braided hair and was barefoot, she had a large smile outlined by a light shade of pink lipstick. She seemed harmless enough until she looked at the humans and they all shivered at the raw power that surged from her, they all remembered to look down respectfully and she closed the door behind her.

\- "So you're Steve's human pets... I had to see this with my own eyes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments anyone? :)


	14. Human: lovers

\- "So you're Steve's human pets... I had to see this with my own eyes!" She moved closer and inspected them carefully one by one, she spent a bit longer looking at Kelly and the fireman felt ill at ease. Even though he had kept his eyes stuck to the ground as dictated by the rules they had been instructed to respect at all time, he could feel the woman's gaze detailing his body, limb by limb, inch by inch, she moved even closer and he shivered anew: she had a terrifying presence, he felt the cold of her hand even before she touched him, taking him by the arm to make him walk towards the couch where she sat, he had followed her because Steve had said that an angry vampire is a very bad thing and that it was always best to do as they wanted you to. "What's your name?"

\- "Kelly madam." She smiled.

\- "It's _your highness_ dear boy, not madam." Kelly felt his heartbeat increase too aware of himself for his own taste.

\- "I'm sorry you highness, I didn't know."

\- "I know, that's the only reason why you're still breathing young human." She tilted her head. "Hasn't your master told you to kneel before us?" He had not but Kelly was not sure if he should reveal it to the woman, instead he knelt before her.

\- "I apologise your highness, I must have forgotten."

\- "You're a clever boy Kelly. Will you offer me yourself to feed on?" The fireman remembered Steve's words and replied:

\- "Only my master can decide that your highness, I belong to him." The woman chuckled and looked at the other men who had taken the opportunity of her being occupied with the fireman to take a look at her, because people always get curious about strangers. "Yes indeed, you do dear boy. Unlike your two friends over there... I wonder why that is? Do you know?" Kelly felt cornered, what was he supposed to answer?

\- "Charlize, stop harassing my humans will you?" Steve had come back from the bathroom, he was bare-chested, wearing only a towel around his waist, water dripping from his hair. His appearance made its effect on the woman who got up from her seat and walked to him.

\- "Steve! There you are! Handsome as ever..." She walked to him in stately demeanour, slid her hand around his neck and kissed him on the cheek, made the kiss last a bit longer than needed. "It's such a pleasure to have you and your sexy body here." She stepped back and admired him from head to toe with a smirk. "Always such a pleasure..." She looked at the humans. "Do you still prefer men to women?" Steve tilted his head and smiled warmly.

\- "You know I do." She made a pouting face and shook her head no.

\- "I know... it's so sad!" She walked back towards the humans. "But as a consolation prize maybe I can have one of your unmarked to toy with?" She raised a hand to caress Adam's cheek but the man moved back to avoid her touching him. "Tssk tssk tssk! Oh, you naughty boy, who told you you could get away from me?" She moved inhumanly fast and grasped the man by the hair violently, he jumped in surprise and winced, forgot he was not supposed to look at her and did as he said:

\- "I'm sorry maam' I forgot. Sorry." She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head.

\- "You call me _maam'_ and you look at me like I'm a peasant? How dare you?" She moved closer to him but stopped right where she was as Steve said:

\- "Charlize, please darling, don't hurt this one, he's young and wild, a new addition to the team, still learning the rules. Surely you can show some benevolence?" Adam lowered his eyes, his heartbeat was banging in his head and he was shaking like a leaf because of the vampiress: her aura was crushing him down like a fly on a wind-shield, he was having troubles breathing as well as thinking.

\- "Anything for you dear." Said the woman as she let go of the cop to move towards Antonio. "What about his one? He looks more...mature." She smirked and looked at Steve with a cheeky face. "Can I taste him? Just a little bit? Humm? Come on, I'll even give him the kiss if you don't want him to feel any pain... So, what do you say? Hum my dear Stevee?" She looked back at the detective who kept his eyes on Steve, the vampire made a face that told him he was sorry before he answered:

\- "Give him the kiss and you may take a few swallows, but he's not in the best of shapes so don't take too much of his blood." The vampiress turned back to look at him with a grin.

\- "Thank you! That's so sweet of you! Oh, Stevee sharing his boys with me, lucky me!" She turned her attention back to the man before her and said: "Look at me human." And he did. "What is your name?"

\- "Antonio." She squinted her eyes.

\- "Antonio, haven't you heard what I told Kelly a moment ago? About how to address me properly?"

\- "I'm sorry but no, I wasn't really paying attention madam." His heartbeat was steady and he was looking at her with confidence. She smirked again.

\- "Really?" She was observing him with attention and Steve clenched his teeth, worried for the human because he had no idea who he was playing with.

\- "I was lost in my thoughts madam, it's been a long journey to come here and like Steve said I'm not in the best of shapes."

\- " _Steve_...huh? Who is he to you exactly?" From the corner of his eye Antonio saw Steve's unease and understood he had to thread carefully, he remembered all the rules and what the vampire had told them about old school ways, he replied:

\- "He's my new master. I belong to him even if he hasn't marked me yet." And because he was feeling like adding to the story he said: "Maybe he'll mark me as the others one day, if he find me worthy, madam." The vampiress stood silent, her gaze detailing the man's face, she finally said:

\- "You should be so lucky Antonio..." Her cold hand cupped the man's face and he did not flinch. "You may call me your highness dear boy." She gestured towards the couch where she had been sitting and where Kelly was still kneeling silently. "Go seat over there."

\- "Yes your highness." Before he did Antonio looked at Steve and saw him let out a breath of relief and give him a slight nod. The woman followed the human and waited for him to be seated to ride his lap and kiss him, she then bit him and as promised only took a few swallows of his blood. Antonio was numbed and simply stared at the ceiling the whole time.

Adam looked at Steve, hand fisted and tears in his eyes because a feeling of helplessness was drowning him, then back at Antonio, a part of him wanted to be in his place to spare him from this, but at the same time he was grateful that the vampire had intervened to save him from the woman's wrath. Next to him Jay was silently looking at Kelly, knelt by the couch and looking lost, he then looked at Steve and back at Kelly, as if silently trying to ask the vampire to do something about the man's situation and the vampire understood because he said:

\- "Kelly, come here now." The fireman stood up and walked rapidly towards him, visibly happy not to stay near the woman, the vampire extended an arm and the fireman huddled under it, Adam felt a bit surprised about the fireman's behaviour and turned to Jay with a questioning look but the detective ignored it and turned his attention back to the woman. When she was done, she kissed Antonio again and got up.

\- "Thank you for this Steve, it was delicious!" Her interest came back to Kelly who was half hiding under the vampire's arm. "What is the story with this cute one? Is he your favourite pet? Or just your fuck-toy?" She petted the fireman's head and he shivered slightly.

\- "This one's my lover Charlize, don't be rude." She scoffed.

\- "Your lover?! Ha! A weak human? Steve... you could do so much better..." She teased him, rubbing his chest sensually with both her hands.

\- "I haven't found better, and I've searched for a long time. I even tried women again you know." He smirked and she smiled.

\- "You damned tease, women? What women? Tell me their names, I'll kill them all!" She shook her head and walked away visibly amused. "A human lover... I'm gonna keep that to myself alright? It'll be our little secret." She gave him a wink and he nodded.

\- "Yeah, let's do that. Maybe I'll kiss you before I leave, for old time's sakes." She chuckled and waved at him.

\- "I'll see you later you sexy thing." She opened the door and left the room. As soon as she had Steve put his index to his mouth gesturing the men to stay silent. He had told them about vampire's super-hearing but wanted to make sure the men would not say something stupid or dangerous out loud by inadvertence.

\- "You guys will take a shower now and then get some rest. I'm gonna go see our hosts and thank them for welcoming us, Kelly, you'll come with me, the rest of you will stay her for now. I'll close the door behind me, just to make sure no-one comes in uninvited." He made a face that said he was sorry for the woman's visit, Jay asked:

\- "Who was that sir? You seemed to know each other well."

\- "She's like a sister, we've been turned at the same time."

\- "A horny sister master?" Asked Adam and Steve smirked again.

\- "Yeah... as you've noticed she's attracted to me, always has been, it's like a game between us really." Adam looked at Antonio and before he asked Steve said:

\- "Go and take care of Antonio Adam, make sure he's not cold until he comes back to his senses. Then ready some water to give him."

\- "Yes master." Replied Adam with a sheepish smile.

\- " Jay, to the bathroom now. Oh and Adam, if anyone enters this room, call me, these walls are thick, it's hard to hear through them." He gestured towards the wall between the bathroom and the room they were in.

\- "Yes master."

\- "Good boy Adam, well done for remembering to call me master, I'm proud of you kid." The cop felt his cheeks reddening at the praises and looked at Antonio, unsure why he had. The vampire smirked and extended his empty arm to pass it around Jay's shoulder as the detective walked pass him to go to the bathroom as ordered. He walked with the two humans under his arms back to the bathroom and then closed the door behind them before he said: "Strip, the both of you." Kelly let out a sharp breath and looked at Jay before he blushed, lowered his eyes and answered:

\- "Yes sir." Jay watched the fireman start to undress and smirked, then he looked back at the vampire and nodded as he replied:

\- "Yes sir." Steve watched them both discard their clothes and felt himself getting harder with the view. A good fuck and some blood would definitely get him back on his feet in no time.

\- "Good boys, so obedient for me, I'm gonna let you both cum as a reward, would you like that?" He grabbed Kelly who was already naked and pressed the fireman's body against his from behind to make him feel the bulge under his towel, the man moaned quietly and replied:

\- "Yes sir, I'd like that." In front of them Jay dropped his boxers and revealed a hard on that he began to stroke lazily as he devoured Kelly with shiny eyes, he totally agreed with sex in stressful times. He was about to caress the fireman's body when he noticed that Steve was watching him with attention and remembered his question:

\- "Yes sir I'd like that too... may I touch Kelly?" Said man shivered and exhaled shakily at the words.

\- "Yes you may Jay, kiss him too, I think Kelly would like that..." Steve nuzzled at the man's neck thus making him shiver again and whispered: "...wouldn't you boy?" The fireman's arms were along his sides, unmoving but shivering like the rest of his body, his heartbeat was increasing and he was getting hotter by the second, he managed to answer in a husky voice:

\- "Yes sir I'd like that very much." Jay smiled at him and caressed his chest sensually, teasingly slow, his eyes not leaving the fireman's face to get every reaction from his touches, Kelly was letting the two men do as they please with him, apparently he could not do anything else, his head dropped on Steve shoulder behind him as he relaxed but when Jay pinched his nipples it jolted back up. The detective's smile grew wider and he grabbed the firefighter by the neck to kiss him wantonly. Kelly moaned and Steve was probably as happy as Jay was because he began rubbing his crotch against the man's bare bottom, his towel was gone and he was already leaking pre-cum.

Jay felt like teasing Kelly a bit more and he grabbed both their erect penises together to stroke them at the same time, the fireman broke the kiss to take a breath and let his head fall backwards on Steve's shoulder again, this sandwich position was giving him a lot of stimulation at once and his head was dizzy already, he moaned with pleasure as Steve's slick fingers teased at his entrance.

\- "Ah yes sir, please..." He said.

\- "Spread those ass-cheeks for me Kelly, let me play with that tight hole of yours darling." Said Steve and Kelly simply nodded as he moved his hands to pull his cheeks apart as ordered.

\- "Answer when you're talked to Kelly." Said Jay and Steve smirked as he gave a slight nod to the detective.

\- "Yes sir." Replied Kelly in a moan because Steve was licking his neck and sucking on his earlobe as he pressed his fingers slowly in. Kelly let out a long "Aaah" and took a shaky breath in after, Jay who had not let go of the fireman's neck took his mouth again and they both moaned in their kiss, Steve began to stretch his human's hole a bit faster because he was feeling hornier by the second and needed to bury his cock inside him. When he reckoned it was enough he spat in his hand to slick his own cock and said:

\- "Jay, move backwards against that sink so that Kelly can use it to put his hands against it." Jay gave him a questioning look, Steve put his mouth closer to Kelly's ear and half whispered: "I want to fuck him while he gives you a blow-job, would you like that Kelly? Satisfying us both at the same time?" Kelly was looking at Jay as the vampire talked and he was blushed, pupils dilated completely, he nodded and answered in a husky voice again:

\- "Ye...yeah... aah I'd like that sir..." He was quivering under their ministrations, already loosing himself in his lust and wanted to please them both more than anything. "I... I wanna please you... you both sir, yes..." Steve waited for Jay to move backwards and made Kelly turn his head to kiss him possessively, the fireman moaned and raised a hand to grab Jay because he wanted to feel him too, the detective grabbed it and kissed it, sucked on his fingers and made him stroke his cock, Kelly happily complied and Jay moaned too.

Then Steve made the firefighter bend down, Kelly put his free hand on the washbasin for support as his other hand kept on stroking Jay's hard member, he put his mouth to work and the detective was happy to be able to use the sink as support too.

\- "Just one thing Jay, don't cum in his mouth this time. Understood?"

\- "Yes sir, as you want." Jay was surprising himself these days, he was being so compliant it seemed a bit strange, even more so because it felt okay, he knew he needed to think about it all but right now was not the time, not with Kelly's mouth deliciously sucking him. He grabbed the fireman's head and held it gently, pushing and pulling at the pace he wanted, the man was letting him do as he pleased and that was even more of a turn on somehow. He looked at Steve positioning himself and pressing his big cock inside their lover, Kelly stopped sucking and gaped for a second before he moaned and got back to his task with even more appetite, Jay smiled at his enthusiasm and Steve smiled at him as he slid himself all the way in.

They fucked Kelly from both ends, he moaned and made gurgling noises as Steve began to pick up his pace, pushing his body forward and making him deep-throat Jay, the latter jolted in surprise and soon he had to take his cock out to avoid ejaculating inside the warm mouth that was engulfing him. As he did Steve made Kelly move forward so that he could reach Jay and he pulled the detective's body to bite his carotid as he rode his orgasm, the taste of his blood filled with hormones was a delicious treat, he took a few swallows and let him go to go back to fucking his favourite human, his now almost official lover.

He grabbed him by the hips and rammed into him with renewed ardour, Kelly moaned and lost it completely, he really liked it when the vampire was being rough with him, when he could feel his cock deep inside him and Steve seemed to know it, he made the human change his position to grab him by his forearms and make him arch his back.

\- "Yeah babe show me that sweet arse of yours, raise it up." Kelly tried to hollow his back to make his bottom raise and Steve said: "Yeah babe, just like that, look at you being so obedient, well done Kelly." The human moaned and the vampire stopped talking to reach his climax, fully enjoying the warmth and tightness around his rock hard cock and the sweet noises his lover made as he slid in and out at a great pace.

Next to them Jay was as mesmerised by the scene, riding his post-orgasm in a daze, he was looking at Kelly being willingly handled and fucked rather roughly and visibly enjoying it, Jay was happy to watch and wondered why he was not finding it weird or even questioning it. The loud sound that Kelly made as he came shook him out of his thoughts and he smiled at how loud the fireman could be when he had sex, the guy was usually rather quiet but he definitely was a loud moaner and Jay liked that. He was not the only one, Steve loved hearing the firefighter moan and he came too, spilling his semen inside the human as he clenched his arsehole when he orgasmed, giving him just that extra pressure he needed to be done.

\- "Aaah fuck that was good!" Said Steve after a while, a huge smile on his face. "Thank you boys for this delicious late morning fuck!" He pulled Kelly and made him turn around to kiss him, the man moaned anew, then he pulled Jay and kissed him too, the detective frowned a little, surprised that the vampire would kiss him like this.

\- "Thank you sir." He said. Steve tilted his head and said:

\- "You know, when I told Charlize Kelly was my lover, I should have added that you were too, because that's how I feel." Steve smiled warmly and Jay felt awkwardly happy about that declaration, he made a sheepish smile and looked at Kelly who was watching him with a smile. "We're a weird threesome of a couple." Steve continued, he chuckled and Kelly nodded silently, still trying to catch his breath. "Now get in that shower boys, Kelly you first because we have to go." He moved closer to his ear to whisper: "And to make sure you keep my semen inside you and keep this moment in mind for a while longer, here's a plug babe." He showed him a small black plug he had been hiding in his hand, Jay had heard everything because the vampire was not really whispering and he smirked at the idea of Kelly wearing a plug. He realised that he had kinks he had not even been aware of and was glad to have Steve here to let him discover them.

\- "Can I... Can I put the plug inside him sir?" He asked in a husky voice and Kelly let out a shaky breath at the offer. The vampire raised his brows and grinned.

\- "Well, hell yes you can my dear Jay!" He chuckled. "I'm sure Kelly won't have any objections. Right babe?" Kelly chuckled and managed to reply with a fully blushed face and croaky voice:

\- "No sir, no objections... I'd love that actually."

\- "Oh yeah? Maybe Jay can play a bit with you hole in the process, would you like that too? Do you want him to make you moan?" Steve cupped the fireman's face tenderly.

\- "Yeah... Yes sir, I'd like that too." Steve gave the toy to Jay and continued: "I think there's enough cum in there that you won't need any lube."

\- "It's leaking... sir." Said Kelly in a sort of timid low voice.

\- "What was that?" Asked Steve.

\- "Your cum... it's leaking from my arse sir." Said the fireman with an even more blushed face, Steve smirked and nodded.

\- "Well then, Jay can use it to lube the plug, that'll be perfect. Right Jay?"

\- "Yes sir, absolutely." The detective did exactly that and proceeded in pushing the plug in Kelly's already swollen hole, the fireman moaned anew and Jay enjoyed playing with him just like he had thought he would, he enjoyed watching the muscular man come undone again, hanging onto the vampire as the toy slid in and out of him at Jay's will, he savoured the little sounds escaping his mouth and the tremors his actions sent throughout the sweaty body that was his to play with, his and Steve's, somehow he liked that idea, love it even. After a while Steve said:

\- "Alright boys, playing time's over, I need to go downstairs soon. Jay, push that plug in will you." The detective nodded. "And then Kelly get into that shower." Kelly could not answer he was in a horny daze again, pupils dilated just like before, out of breath again. The vampire noticed it and kissed him to bring him back to his senses with his adrenalin-like venom. It worked fast and the fireman took a deep breath, looked at him as if he had just woken up from a dream, eyelashes fluttering, eyes wide open and Steve chuckled. "There you are babe! Now get in that shower will you?"

\- "Yes sir, right away." The fireman grabbed him by the arm as he was about to move away and looked at him in the eyes. "Thank you sir, for all this, for Jay. I mean..." He looked lost for words.

\- "I know what you mean Kelly. And thank you too." Steve looked at Jay. "And thank you too." There was a moment of silence but it was not awkward, it felt more like an unspoken shared happiness between the three men and they smiled at each other until Steve pushed Kelly towards the shower. "Come on now, shower!" They all giggled and the fireman went into the shower.

\- "Thank you too sir." Said Jay after another few seconds. "It took me a while to acknowledge that I wanted this, but I did. It's not Stockholm syndrome, I know it now, it's me... and it's you and Kelly with me..." He smiled sheepishly. "It's just so far from what I've always known myself to be and also..." He frowned looking for what to say.

\- "So much more like what you truly are?" Jay looked at Steve and smirked.

\- "That's exactly what I meant to say... It's so weird how you seem to understand me so well... It's never happened to me before." Steve felt touched by the man's candour and pulled him into an embrace, Jay felt tears come to his eyes and swallowed to stop from crying.

\- "I know because that's how I feel too Jay... I never imagined I would end up with two humans, even less with two humans with which I feel like myself more than ever... The feeling's new for me too you know. And I'm old!" He chuckled and leaned back to be able to look at the human in his arms. "I guess it's never too late to find happiness..." Jay melted in spite of himself.

\- "Yeah I guess..." Steve kissed him and this time he kissed him back properly, he let his heart run in every ways, let the feeling of happiness invade him completely. After all his heartbreaks and impossible love it seemed only fair that he allowed himself to feel this way, he closed his eyes and felt the vampire's presence surround him protectively, just like his strong arms holding him, gently caressing him. He cried in their kiss but his tears were tears of joy, he felt stupid but the vampire's warm smile told him that it was okay to let go, he kissed his eyes, licked his tears away, kissed him again and cuddled him and the human let all his defences disappear.

Next to them, Kelly was slowly drying himself, watching them lovingly, deeply happy to see the two men he cared so much about care for each other too. Steve winked at him and gestured him to join the hug, which he happily did. They kept Jay between them for a moment, because somehow they both knew he needed it, needed to feel the warmth of their feelings swathe him. After a while Jay said:

\- "Thank you guys. Thank you." He moved his head up and smiled at them both. "I think I'm gonna take that shower now."

\- "Yeah, you do that babe." Said Steve. "Kelly and I are gonna get dressed and go. I'll bring you something to eat later but there's some food in the bag in case you're hungry. Take it easy, I took some blood from you, so you're weaker than you think, don't push it alright?" Jay smirked and replied:

\- "Do I have to call you _mum_ now sir?" The vampire smirked and slapped the detective's bottom. Kelly chuckled.

\- "Get in that shower smart-ass! We'll see you later." Said Steve.

\- "Yes sir!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone reading??
> 
> I'm curious to know what you think about this story...


	15. Human: unmarked, pets and feeders

Kelly and Steve got dressed and went back to the main room where Antonio and Adam were sitting on the couch silently. The vampire could tell that they had heard their throes of passion by the way they smelled aroused but mostly by the way they looked at them and that made him grin happily like a kid.

\- "Alright guys, Kelly's gonna come with me to see our hosts, you stay here, shower and then get some rest, watch TV or whatever. We'll be back soon with some food. And obviously, don't try to leave this room. Understood?"

\- "Yes master." Replied Adam.

\- "Yes sir." Replied Antonio. With that Steve and Kelly left the room, this time the vampire locked the door with its key and kept the precious item safely in his pocket. He grabbed his lover by the hand and they walked though the maze of corridors and stairs.

\- "Do you know this place sir? Do you know where we're going?" Asked Kelly.

\- "Yeah, I lived here for a while years ago, the place hasn't changed... apart from the new spider-webs." He chuckled.

\- "Is there something else I should know before we meet our hosts sir?"

\- "No, just remember what I told you on the way here." Steve could tell the man was anxious. "You don't have to worry Kelly, you're with me and you definitely smell like me." He winked and smirked. "I'll take care of you. Alright?"

\- "Yes sir, alright." Steve could tell he was not completely reassured so he put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close to him.

\- "Sir are you sure you want them to see you holding me like this? Isn't it gonna be a problem? I mean...you liking a human more than you should... sir?" Steve petted the boy's head with his free hand.

\- "Don't worry about that, I can take care of myself." He wanted to reassure his lover but was not so sure about how things were going to go. At the same time he did not really care about what the other vampires would think. After all, he was old enough to take this kind of decision for himself. And he could always leave and stay on the road for a while if it turned out to be a problem, he was adamant about it all. "We'll be fine or we'll be on our way, it's as simple as that really."

\- "Don't say that Steve, you've only just arrived!" Said a man's voice. He was coming from a corridor on their left and was followed by and ill looking human, pale and skinny that he was holding on a leash.

\- "Doctor Weinberg, how do you do?" Replied Steve politely as he made sure Kelly stayed close to him. "It's been a while."

\- "Indeed. I'm doing just fine thank you. How's life treating you? I see you have a marked pet, that's much better for your health than those old blood bags, I'm glad to see you on a healthy diet!" Steve chuckled.

\- "Then you'll be happy to ear that I own four humans nowadays."

\- "Four?! Really? Things change faster than you know at my age!" The man chuckled politely. "Good for you young man, different blood supplies are even better for your health!"

\- "Doctor, do you know who our dear queen is hosting at the moment?"

\- "You're wondering if the whole Minsky clan is here aren't you?"

\- "Yeah, I'm not really in the mood for them, my home's been compromised and I'm quite pissed off to be honest."

\- "Well then you'll be glad to know that only one of them is here, that brat of an idiot, Eurich. He's somewhere around, wondering like a lost kitten, what a useless fool that one... a disgrace to our race really if you ask me." Steve chuckled as they started walking again.

\- "I've seen him, and indeed I'm glad to know he's on his own!"

The two vampires kept on talking as they walked towards their destination and Kelly looked at the man on a leash, he was skinny and his eyes seemed turned off, in a daze, a part of him wondered if he had even noticed them. He wanted to talk to him but Steve had warned them about interacting with other humans without authorisation, besides, this one did not seem like a very interesting conversation partner so he just kept quiet. 

They finally arrived in a big room, which probably used to be a ball room considering its size but was now used as a huge living-room filled with bookshelves, lights, couches and sofas. People or rather vampires were sitting in small groups or alone, talking, reading or snoozing all over the place on the numerous sofas, the atmosphere was relaxed and it looked more like a five stars hotel than the rest of the place. A petite brunette came towards them and said in a quiet voice:

\- "Well look who the cat dragged in! Steve Mc Garrett! What a lovely surprise!" The vampire smiled and the doctor said:

\- "I'll see you later Steve." As he took his leave.

\- "See you later doc." Said the vampire with a wave before turning his attention to the brunette. "Hi Dana, how are you doing?"

\- "Well, much better now that you're here!" She grinned and they hugged each other.

\- "Same here beautiful!" They exchange truly happy looks and Steve continued: "Dana, let me introduce you to Kelly." He pulled the human forward and extended his arm inviting him to shake hands with the woman. "Kelly, this is Dana, a dear friend of mine." The fireman shook the woman's hand and politely said:

\- "Nice to meet you madam."

\- "Well, I'm the one who's happy to meet you Kelly!" She looked at him from head to toe nodding. "Do you know how surprising it is to see Steve here with company?" She raised her eyebrows. "Especially one that smells like him!" She whispered and winked. Kelly looked at the vampire a bit surprised and felt himself blush a little.

\- "I had no idea madam." The woman chuckled and rubbed the human's upper arm.

\- "Well I'm glad for you two, this is lovely. Now come on, let's go and see the queen, she's waiting for you." She looked at Steve as she said that and he nodded. The woman moved so that Kelly would be between them two as they all walked to the far side of the room. "So Kelly, tell me, is Steve treating you well?"

\- "Yeah, he is madam." The woman was being very casual and nice and Kelly found it easy to talk with her, he could tell she was a vampire, but she was not giving him any of that dreadful and scary aura, she just seemed normal.

\- "Good, because otherwise, I know a few things that I could tell you to make him nicer."

\- "Oh yeah?"

\- "Hey you two!" Said Steve with a smirk. "I'm right here!"

\- "Just ignore him." Said the woman with a wink. "He's worried I'm gonna unveil his dirty secrets and sore points!"

\- "Well yeah!" Said Steve. "I know you, you're just gonna lie and make him believe you with your tricks, you witch!" The woman extended her arm behind Kelly and pinched Steve's side. "Ouch!" The both chuckled and Kelly smiled, it was the first time in a while that Steve seemed happy and relaxed with someone else than him and that made him happy too.

\- "Did you know that he was ticklish?" Asked Dana to Kelly.

\- "No I didn't madam."

\- "Well he is, especially in the region between his hips and his belly, go-on, try it!" She gave him a push with her shoulder, making a cheeky face, Kelly looked at Steve who had frowned in a pretend menacing way.

\- "Don't..." He said and Kelly could not resist, his hand aimed at the indicated zone and Steve moved swiftly to avoid the touch and grabbed his hand. "I said don't Kelly!" The woman took the opportunity to tickle him before he could move again and to the human's surprise, the vampire made a high-pitched sound as he jolted away laughing and pushing Kelly's body into the woman to escape them both. "For god's sake, stop that, the both of you!" The woman laughed and turned to the human who had a grin on his face.

\- "Well, now you know." She gave him a wink and he nodded happily.

\- "Yeah, thank you madam!" Replied Kelly with a nod.

\- "Can we go now?" Asked Steve. "We're expected, remember? Now is not the time to play around." He said as he started walking again, at a safe distance from the two. The woman chuckled again and nodded and she and Kelly followed. The arrived at a door and the guard that was next to it opened it, entered and announced:

\- "Steve Mc Garrett is here your highness." After what he opened the door wider and signalled for the group to enter.

\- "I'll see you later Steve and Kelly!" Said the woman before turning around.

\- "See you Dana!" Replied the vampire before taking Kelly's hand to pull him inside with him.

\- "Bye madam!" Said Kelly. They entered a smaller room that smelled like incense and was warmer, it was cosy and nicely decorated, a small fountain was making a soothing sound of water and large windows were bathing the space with light. Kelly thought about the fact that stories saying that vampires could not be in daylight were terribly wrong.

\- "The light isn't for me, it's for my humans dear Kelly." Said a woman's voice that startled him, he looked around and finally saw the vampiress, she was in a chaise lounge caressing a cat on her lap. "I can tell your master forgot to tell you I can read minds." She had a foreign accent, probably French thought Kelly.

\- "No I haven't." Said Steve. "I just assumed that you'd be polite and wouldn't do it, by respect for me!" The woman chuckled and got up from her chaise.

\- "I couldn't resist... I had heard through the vine that you had a marked human... You... Steve Mc Garrett, a marked human... It made me curious!"

\- "Jeez! Will you all stop with this already! Yes, I've got a marked human, so what? You've got marked humans too, what's the big deal?!" The woman laughed and her long white fangs showed.

\- "Don't start whining and come here to greet me Monsieur Mc Garrett!" Steve chuckled and gave the woman a hug before kissing her on both cheeks in a very French way. She smiled at him again and continued: "Well, introduce me to this good-looking man now Steve."

\- "This is Kelly Severide your highness, he's American, used to be a firefighter. Kelly, this is her highness the queen Odette Samara, she's the one welcoming us in her castle."

\- "Kelly, what a beautiful name." She came closer to the man and cupped his cheek to make him raise his head. "You may look at me Kelly, these are my private chambers, no-one's looking. But you did well remembering to keep your eyes down, clever boy." The fireman looked at her and even though she looked like she was 25 years old, he could tell she was much older.

\- "Your highness, nice to meet you. Thank you for your hospitality." Said the human and she smiled.

\- "Good-looking, smart and polite, Steve, you lucky cat!" She came closer to him. "And he's got blue eyes!" She looked at Steve. "You don't mind me taking a bite do you?" Kelly's breath hitched and he looked at the vampire who frowned slightly before he replied:

\- "I won't because it's you your highness, but would you let me kiss him first? I don't want him to feel any pain." The woman smiled.

\- "Mais dis-moi*, you really care for this one don't you?" (* But, tell me)

\- "Yes I do, he's my lover not just my feeder."

\- "Your lover, oh la la, he is special indeed! Please, do kiss him..." She moved slightly backwards allowing Steve to move between her and Kelly.

\- "You won't feel a thing alright?" Said the vampire to his human.

\- "Yeah, that's fine sir, don't worry about it, I understand." Steve smiled and took Kelly's face between his hands before he kissed him tenderly and gave him a good dose of venom to numb him.

\- "Voilà." He said to the queen when he was done as he gently pushed the human her way.

\- "Thank you my dear, I appreciate your gesture." She said before taking a bite into the human's neck. Kelly exhaled as she did but then just seemed lost in a daze, serene. The vampiress took only a few swallows and licked the wound inflicted. "And he tastes delicious... You really know how to pick them!" She chuckled. "Let him rest on this chaise lounge and come with me, we need to talk, my humans will take care of him." She clapped her hands twice and a couple of humans appeared from behind a curtain.

\- "Sure." Steve led Kelly to the chaise and made him sit down. "Stay here alright?" The fireman nodded lazily, unable to do anything else. Steve gave him a peck on the lips and joined the queen in the other side of the room where they both sat at a table and talked.

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle, Steve's humans were doing as they had been told: Jay had finished showering and had put on some clean clothes, Adam had taken his place in the shower and Antonio was getting back on his feet, eating some dried meat that had been packed with the clothes, he had been talking with Jay about the vampire and all that was titillating him about Jay's behaviour with him, curious to understand what the detective had found in the creature to change his mind and behaviour in such a way.

Jay was being candid, more than he had ever been with Antonio for some reason, he had explained everything from day one, to his wondering about Stockholm syndrome to finally realising that the vampire was different from a human because he was just that: a vampire. But also how they had developed feelings for each other, how he understood them better than anyone, maybe even better than they understood themselves. He admitted to finding it all strange and weird but also told Antonio that he had never been so happy in a relationship, so free to be himself and invited to realise his wildest desires.

Antonio had listened and questioned him thoroughly and was now silently chewing his meat, suddenly they heard a noise, the door's lock was being tampered with, they exchanged a frowning look and Jay whispered:

\- "Go to the bathroom with Adam, I'm marked, no one will touch me." He got up and pulled Antonio to make him hurry. Before they could reach it, Adam came out of the bathroom and the bedroom door opened, startling them all. The man they had encountered earlier, Eurich was now standing in front of them, the door closed back behind him, guarded by a skinny man dressed in black.

\- "Hello pet, hello unmarked feeders... My name is Eurich, come here so I can satisfy my thirst." He grinned, showing his fangs with a pernicious look. The skinny man in black grinned too, he had no fangs but looked just as evil.

\- "You have no right to be here sir." Said Jay carefully avoiding to look him in the eyes. "Our master isn't here, you should come back when he is sir."

\- "Look at you confident and well mannered pet that you are... Shut the fuck up!" In the blink of an eye the vampire had moved across the room and knocked out Jay, letting the man's body fall on the floor at his feet. "Now, back at you unmarked... feeders, which one of you is gonna offer me his neck first?" Adam wanted to spare Antonio from pain as well as from being bitten again so he moved forward and was about to say something but the older man stopped him protectively and said:

\- "Adam, don't this man is trespassing. Sir you should leave, like Jay said, this is our master's suite, you have no right to be here."

\- "What? Is he your boyfriend that one, why are you protecting him like this?" The vampire chuckled mockingly.

\- "Fuck you!" Spat Antonio and before he could regret it the vampire had jumped on him and was biting his neck, he yelled in pain before quickly gaping silently as his body shook and spasmed. Next to them Adam had moved and tried to stop the vampire but had been pushed away violently by him and then grabbed by the skinny man in black.

\- "Stop! Stop it!! You have no right to do this! Stop!" Begged the cop but the vampire did not care. Suddenly Adam remembered to call for Steve so he did, hoping that wherever he was he would hear and be able to come fast, before Antonio died. "Steve Mc Garrett! Help!!" He could only call once before the skinny man put a hand over his mouth silencing him.

The vampire sucked Antonio's blood and finally left him to fall on the floor, Adam could not tell if he was still breathing or not, his body was limp eyes shut close and the young man lost his temper, squirming and kicking the man holding him like a wild animal, desperately trying to get free to check on the man he loved. The vampire chuckled looking at him like it was something amusing to witness.

-"What is it boy? Your daddy's dead? Are you sad?" He made a mocking face and Adam tried to kick him. "Oh no you don't toy-boy, I'm not Mc Garrett, that shit doesn't fly with me! " He punched the cop in the guts, hard, and the human winced behind the hand-gag, trying to catch his breath for a while. The skinny man laughed and asked:

-"Are you gonna kill this one too master? Can I play with him a little master? Please? " The vampire looked at his pet and thought about it, smirked and said:

-"Yes you may toy with him for a while then I'll bleed him too. " The sound of joy that the man behind him made sent shivers through Adam's body, the guy was definitely a sicko.

-"Thank you master! Thank you so much! "

\- "Yeah yeah, just time for me to digest this one, don't get all giggly on me you piece of shit. "

-"No master, forgive my enthusiasm, it's been a while since I was allowed to play that's all. Sorry master. " The skinny man let Adam go and pushed him away from him. "Run little human, if I catch you I'm gonna stab you! " He had a little knife in his hand and look way too happy for Adam's taste.

-"Fuck you both, I'm not gonna run! And fuck your sick game!" He tried to get closer to Antonio, he needed to know if what they were saying was true... If he was really dead. But the skinny man moved to block his way.

-"Well if you don't wanna play it's gonna be less fun but that's okay, I'll enjoy stabbing you anyway! " The man was grinning and Adam was feeling angry, he had no weapons but he was a cop, he could win this fight and even if he could not kill the vampire he could at least get rid of this perverted soul.

-"Yeah? Come on then, try it you fucking sicko! Come one, what are you waiting for?!" The skinny man jumped and Adam avoided his blade, he caught his arm, expertly disarmed him and within seconds had him caught, arm-locked and blade to the throat. The skinny man groaned half in pain half in anger but Eurich simply laughed.

-"Get out of this room or I'm gonna kill him! " Said Adam to the vampire.

-"Well, he's a useless piece of thrash, kill him, I don't care! " The pet whined and Adam felt a bit sorry for him.

-"The smell of blood is gonna attract other vampires here, are you sure that's what you want? You're not even supposed to be here. " Said Adam, the vampire laughed out loud.

-"Do you really think that the smell of blood is gonna attract people here? " He laughed harder. "Boy, you're a long way from home, the smell of blood here is _something normal here_! No one is gonna care or come for you! "

-"Wrong." Said a woman's voice. Before the vampire could turn around or Adam could see anything, Eurich's head had been cut off and was rolling on the floor.

Adam looked up from the horrific sight and saw Steve, looking angrier than ever, accompanied by a woman who looked in her 20s with a sword in her hand. She said:

-"Let go of that pet young human." Steve looked at Adam and gave him a nod so he obeyed. As soon as he was free the skinny man said:

-"I was just obeying your highn..." But his head rolled on the floor before he could finish his sentence.

-"Antonio... " Said Adam with tears in his eyes, now frozen on the spot, too scared to check for a pulse and find out the truth.

-"He's barely alive..." Said the queen as she crouched next to him and turned his body to lay him on his back. "I can turn him for you if you want him to live mon cher* Steve." She said to Steve. (*my dear)

-"Wh...what? No... He...he can't die...he just... The vampire just... He bit him that's all...he's not gonna die..." Muttered Adam looking like a lost kitten at Steve. "Please master... Don't let him die! Please! Just... just kiss him like before, he'll... he'll wake up... " Steve crossed the room and took the boy in his arms to comfort him.

-"Antonio isn't gonna die... Don't worry about it boy, here. " He kissed him and gave him a good dose of soothing venom to calm him, then he led him to the sofa and made him sit. The queen watched him silently and then said:

-"We don't have much time left Steve, so, what do you want to do with this Antonio mon cher*? " (*my dear) Steve frowned and nodded as he said:

-"Turn him please your highness, I don't want him to die."


	16. Human: turned and claimed

Steve could have turned Antonio himself but letting the queen do it was a wiser choice: she was one of the original vampires, a vampire from birth and her blood was very rarely rejected by the humans she wanted to turn, unlike second generation vampires such as Steve who had a 30% chance of failure, which meant watching the human die in terrible pain with his blood intoxicated. Still, there was a chance that Antonio would die and that made the vampire angry against what was left of Eurich.

The queen wanted Steve to have some authority over Antonio afterwards, so he would be able to help him learn to control his thirst and new instincts, in that intent she invited him to give the man some of his blood too. The vampire had never seen that being done before, but she assured him it was alright and would not put the human's life in danger so he agreed to it. A part of him was glad he would be like Antonio's father in a way, because he really liked the guy's intellect and personality. He suddenly realised he would live as long as him now too and thought about Kelly and Jay a bit sadden because they were just humans, meant to die at some point, long before him, long before them.

The queen took Steve's hand, she could read him even better than she could read humans: he was one of her children, she had felt his sadness and said:

\- "Ne sois pas triste* Steve, you'll have plenty of time to think about turning the rest of them later... just focus on this one for now. One turned human will be more than enough to keep you busy, believe me!" (*Don't be sad) She smiled at him and began turning Antonio: biting her wrist and making her blood run in the man's mouth, the detective was as still as a corpse, barely breathing. "As soon as he begins to drink you will feed him your blood, d'accord*?" (*alright?)

\- "Yes your highness." Replied Steve, getting ready by her side. Jay had come back to his senses and was now sitting on the floor rubbing his sore head, watching the scene with frowned eyes and a worried face, he looked at Steve for an explanation. "We're turning him so he doesn't die." Said his master and the human nodded silently, he new it was the only way otherwise Steve would not have done it. "How's your head?"

\- "It's fine, sore but fine sir." Steve already knew it because vampires could tell when humans were harmed or internally bleeding, thanks to their powerful sense of smell, but was glad to hear it anyway.

\- "Go take care of Adam afterwards will you?"

\- "Yes sir... Sir? Where's Kelly?" Asked Jay suddenly looking very worried.

\- "He's safe with the queen's humans, don't worry about him." Jay nodded and went to comfort Adam who looked miserable now that the vampire's venom was dispersing.

\- "He's not dead..." Said the younger cop to Jay as he sat next to him.

\- "No he's not. Antonio's not gonna die... don't worry about it man." Replied Jay knowing exactly how Adam was feeling. Hearing them talk, Steve surprised himself as he almost prayed to a god he did not believe in, asking for the man not to die. The queen's blood had been running in said man's mouth for a few minutes now and he was not reacting at all. The vampire looked at the queen with a wary look.

\- "He's slowly coming back to us, ne t'inquiètes pas*." She said. (*don't you worry.) He nodded but only let out a breath when Antonio finally opened his eyes and started swallowing the vampiress' blood. "Come here Steve, give him your blood now, make him your child."

\- "Yes your highness." Steve bit his wrist and placed it on the man's mouth, Antonio eagerly sucked and swallowed his blood, looking like he was in a sort of frenzy, breathing fast and making sounds of pleasure with each swallow. After a few minutes the queen said:

\- "That's enough mon cher*, you don't want to overfeed him." (* my dear) The vampire obeyed, fighting Antonio’s will to keep on drinking, then gently picked up the human from the floor to carry him to the bedroom. The woman followed him. "Oui*, let him rest and check on him in a few hours to see if you need to feed him more of your blood." (*yes) The vampire nodded again, looking at Antonio slowly falling asleep like a child with a full belly before he went back to the main room to join the others followed by the woman again. He looked at the two humans silently and then said:

\- "Antonio's gonna rest for a while, in the meantime you two need to eat something." The queen moved towards Adam and cupped his face, tilted her head and said:

\- "Steve, you need to claim this one if you want him to be safe. I have guests you’ve never met and they will rip his throat if they smell him as a simple unclaimed feeder." The cop shivered and looked at Steve.

\- "Can’t Antonio claim me master?” Asked Adam and Steve could not help making a sorry face.

\- “No he can’t, not yet, it will take some time for him to be able to control himself once he’s turned… But he’ll be able to later. We can make this a temporary thing kid, like I said I don’t want to force you into this...”

\- “But you have no choice here child, it’s either belonging to Steve or die.” Said the queen coming to the vampire’s rescue and making things move faster.

\- “Can’t I stay in this room master?” Asked the human.

\- “This entire castle isn’t safe for you child, some vampires simply cannot resist the smell of fresh human blood… especially newly turned vampires. You cannot stay here with Antonio, he would kill you without being able to stop himself. Steve will make you his, that is my decision.” Continued the woman with a stern voice, she patted Adam’s head gently. “There’s no arguing it young human. C’est comme ça*.” (*That’s the way it is.) Adam looked at Steve and nodded.

\- “Okay then, if it’s temporary I accept master.” He said. The queen smirked and added:

\- “You boys are lucky to have this man as your master… you’ll realise it soon enough.” She then looked at the vampire. “You’re truly one of a kind Steve Mc Garrett, I’m proud of you.” The vampire blushed and made a sheepish smile, looking down at his feet.

\- “Thank you your highness… that’s… I’m… I’m very proud to have you as my queen and mother too, _you_ you're the one who taught me well.” Jay looked at his vampire and was touched to see him behave so humble and shy.

\- “You listened Steve when many of your brothers and sisters did not.” She winked. “Now, I’m gonna go back to my occupations, you do what you have to do before you all join us for the evening celebrations.” She said as she turned to the main door. "Your Kelly will be safe in my chambers until then, don't you worry about him."

\- “Yes your highness, will do. Thank you for Kelly and thank you again for this.” Said Steve waving at Antonio's room before kissing her cheek and walking her to the door. He closed it behind her and came back to Adam and Jay wondering how to invite Adam to have sex without making it too awkward. To his surprise the human said:

\- “So now we have sex right?” He looked at the vampire straight in the eyes. “Master?” Adam was feeling like all this was unreal, like he was having a feverish dream. Antonio was turning into a vampire and he was about to have sex with the man they had been tracking for abducting his friends. This could not possibly be reality. He had asked to be marked by Antonio too, and that alone was surreal to him. Steve felt his inner struggle and said:

\- “I know this is all very strange, I understand this isn't what you wanted neither. If you want I can kiss you and make you numb so you won’t remember or feel much…” Adam felt touched by the vampire’s attention, he looked at Jay, he was starting to understand why his friend could have fallen for the vampire.

\- “No, I wanna be awake, I… just… can you... be gentle with me? Please master?” Adam could not believe he had said that, he immediately blushed and lowered his eyes. Steve took him by the chin and made him raise his head so he would look him in the eyes again.

\- “I will be gentle with you Adam, don’t worry boy.” Steve remembered him watching as he had roughly fucked Jay as a punishment, claiming him at the same time and understood his fear. The gentleness in the vampire’s eyes surprised the man, he had not seen it before, he had not felt the caring and protective touch he was giving him neither. “Come on, get up, let me kiss you now.” Adam obeyed and let Steve kiss him gently and then more sensually, deeper and more wantonly, he let him take his clothes off and caress him before picking him up in his arms and carrying him to the couch. At some point Adam had started moaning of pleasure, he could not remember when that had happened. “Do you mind if Jay joins us Adam?” The small whine that the man made was enough of an answer for Steve but he waited for a verbal confirmation.

\- “No master… I… I don’t mind.” Replied the human with cherry red cheeks and a low voice. He had always liked Jay, he preferred Antonio sure but Jay had always made him feel a bit more self-conscious and yes, a bit aroused for some reason, a bit more hot when he was around. If he was honest with himself, he had dreamt of having sex with the man and Antonio but had never thought it could be anything more than a crazy dream. The peak of arousal that the idea sent through him made Steve groan with pleasure and grin.

\- “Jay, come here, help me take care of Adam will you?” Jay had not moved at the vampire’s proposal to Adam, simply blinked in total surprise, now he was feeling warmer than a few minutes before, forced to admit that watching Steve kiss and caress Adam had made him a bit hard, even if he had never seen the man as more than a work colleague. He got up and moved clumsily towards the two men and said:

\- "Y...yeah, hum, yes sir." After all this was Adam, the cop he had always felt kind of protective towards in a way, his workmate, not just a random guy, he was suddenly feeling awkward. Obviously Steve felt it so he said:

\- "Come closer Jay, let me tell you something. You know how we vampires can smell things, well, Adam here just had a peak of arousal as I invited you to join us, probably due to the idea of you fucking him, so, don't be shy, because he definitely wants you! Right Adam?" The younger man blinked, mouth gaping before he closed it and muttered with his cheeks burning:

\- "Wha... I...hum... yeah... I huh...yes sir... I mean... master." Steve grinned and kissed him again, this time he gave him a little help in the form of some arousing venom to disperse all his inhibitions and let him enjoy himself fully. It worked wonder, Adam's hands started to move and touch Steve's body before the vampire made him turn around and face Jay.

\- "Kiss him Jay, let him have a taste of you." Said the vampire with a wink. "In the meantime I'll start stretching that cute little arsehole of his." Jay looked at the vampire a little in awe, he seemed to be so comfortable with all this, amused and exited, it somewhat helped the detective relax. Seeing Adam's smile and dilated pupils made him feel even more comfortable with the whole situation, he kissed the cop and found that he too seemed to let him take control like Kelly and he like it, kissed him possessively, caressed his body like he owned him and enjoyed feeling the man melting under his ministrations, making little moans of pleasure.

Adam whined and let his heart run wild with all his excitation, Jay was giving him more than he had even dreamt of, being exactly what he had hoped he would be, soft but yet powerful and most of all, taking charge, handling him, touching him like he was his. Behind him he could feel the vampire rubbing his bottom and soon felt a wet finger pressing itself slowly inside his tight arsehole. He was feeling more aroused than he had expected about it, but was definitely happy about it, he looked at the man he had always known as his colleague when he broke their kiss and winced as the digit slid inside him.

\- "Relax Adam, push out." Said Jay holding his face between his hands. Adam shivered and let out a small exhale, his eyes blinked as he tried to follow the instructions. "And answer me when I talk to you, yeah?" Adam let out a small whine in spite of himself, he realised he liked hearing Jay giving him soft orders like this.

\- "Yes Jay." He said, feeling his heart beat a little faster as he did.

\- "Good boy." Whispered the detective to his ear before licking it and letting his tongue slide slowly down his neck as his hands began to play with the younger man's nipples, making him writhe and make little whines of pleasure. All the while the single digit inside him was sliding in and out at a faster pace now and when a second was added Adam moaned and let out a little sob of growing expectations, his head was getting dizzy and his legs were slightly shaking with it all.

\- "Can I give you a blow job? I wanna please you Jay..." Said Adam before realising it and reddening of embarrassment anew. Jay grinned and took Adam's face between his hands again.

\- "You want to suck my cock do you?" His face was close, his eyes devouring the younger man who's hands were now holding onto Jay's tee-shirt.

\- "Aah...I do sir... Jay...please."

\- "Bend down and take it then, make me cum with you mouth." Said Jay before looking at Steve, unsure if he could cum inside Adam's mouth. "May I cum inside his mouth sir?"

\- "No you may not Jay. But well done for asking." Said the vampire before getting closer to say in a husky voice: "Maybe I'll let you cum inside Kelly's mouth as a reward... " Adam's breath shook a little, he swallowed, looking a Jay opening his pants and then at Steve who's hand was still giving him new sensations, scissoring inside him, stretching him slowly and gently as promised. Being caught between these two forces of nature was definitely doing something to him, he shivered as Steve pressed the bulge in his pants against the crack of his ass. He then let Jay guide him to lower his upper body and take his now fully erect member in his mouth, exposing his bottom to the vampire who was now sitting on the couch, facing his hole.

The two fingers were soon replaced by three and then four, Adam was being conscientious with his task and enjoying having Jay's hands in his hair guiding him because he was slowly coming undone with Steve's ministrations, then the vampire pulled him gently backwards and said:

\- "Come here boy, sit on my cock now, slowly." Adam let the man guide him because he wanted to keep Jay's shaft in his mouth and Jay said to him:

\- "Yeah, sit on that cock while you suck me, that'll be a nice sight!" Adam moaned and so did Jay with the vibrations that made. Steve smirked and used his spit as lube to numb the possible pain his big penis could give to a virgin hole, he pulled the boy's arse and slid his cock in slowly, he made sure to hold the man's hips firmly because he could tell his legs were already shaky from holding the pose.

\- "Damn that feels nice!" He groaned at the pressure and the warmth around his penis. "Push out Adam, as if you wanted to do a number two, come on, let me go deeper boy." The cop obeyed and Steve moaned with pleasure too. "Good boy Adam! Good boy, yes, that's it!" Hearing the vampire's words was all that needed Jay to go over the hedge, he remembered just in time to pull his cock out before he came all over Adam's face and torso in a loud moan.

Adam's mouth was gaping, his head was dizzy with too much or too little oxygen, he was not sure exactly, or maybe it was because a huge cock was making its way inside him, he moaned and arched his back, letting his upper body move back up and that made the cock inside him press against his prostate, he gasped, eyes wide opened in surprise before letting out a moan.

\- "Aah... m...master...aah... tha...that's uh mmh it's good... Aah!" He craned his head and his hands looked for support behind him, they found Steve's chest and he closed his eyes. The vampire took it slow, letting the boy adjust to his size, he slid in and out at a slow pace, focusing on the man's breathing and heartbeat, making sure he was enjoying it and not feeling any discomfort or pain.

\- "There you go boy, that's good huh? Do you like your master's cock inside you?" Adam moaned and opened his eyes, only to find Jay facing him and watching him with attention, he moaned again and felt himself leaking pre cum, apparently he enjoyed being watched by Jay as he was being fucked by their master. The detective moved closer to him, cupped his cheek and said:

\- "Answer him Adam, be a good boy. Do you like your master's cock inside you?" Adam leaned into the touch and sobbed before he took a breath in and replied:

\- "Yes, yes I do... I like it... yes master. Yes Jay. Th...thank you master!"

\- "Good boy." Said Steve as he hit the boy's sweet spot again on purpose and made him moan in rhythm as he picked up his pace, pulling and pushing him by the hips like he weighted nothing, sliding himself in and out of his warmth with renewed pleasure and louder groans.

\- "Yes master! Aah... please... yes yes... that... that's so good! Aah... fuck me master... yes." His voice faltered and turned into a mix of muttered sounds and moans until he came untouched. As he did, he tightened his arsehole and Steve groaned, he pumped a bit harder into the boy, tired of holding himself back and finally came too, burying his cock deep inside him, pulling his body against him until he was all the way in to the hilt, pressing the boy against his chest to keep him there. Adam let his head fall backwards with exhaustion and landing on the vampire's shoulder, they were both panting hard, both looking like they were happy. In front of them, Jay was smiling too, tired, he came to sit next to them, Steve rubbed his back affectionately and pulled him against his chest too, Jay let his head fall on Steve's torso and against Adam's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, listening to the sound of their breathing and watching the ceiling. Until Adam said:

\- "Thank you master, thank you for being gentle, this was... it was my first time... with a man, you know..." Steve rubbed the boy's chest tenderly and kissed his head.

\- "Well I'm honoured to have been your first boy. Glad you enjoyed it too!" He moved his cock, still buried inside the boy's hole teasingly, making him gasp and moan at the renewed sensation. "But I'd like my cock back now..." He chuckled and softly pushed the two boys away from him. "Come on boys, let's get up now, you still need to eat don't you?"

\- "Yes sir, I'm starving!" Replied Jay with a smile.

\- "Yeah, me too master." Said Adam. Steve picked up the old school phone that looked like decoration on the desk next to the window and called the number 0, the blond woman's voice answered and he asked for some human food to be sent up to his suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are very welcome!  
> Please leave one!


	17. A growing family

Kelly was with the queen's humans, Steve had left him in a hurry, running away with the monarch because he had heard a call for help from Adam, something was wrong and he was left on his own to worry. The queen owned six humans apparently, four men and two women who all seemed in good shape and happy about their condition, one of the women, a brunette came and sat next to him on the chaise lounge, she said:

\- "We'll know what's going on soon enough, don't worry big guy." She had a strange accent and rubbed his back like it was natural to touch people you don’t know in such a familiar way. "Our mistress the queen will sort things out, she's almighty and very powerful you know." Kelly looked at her still a bit out from the venom.

\- "But what if she's too late for whatever happened?" He asked in a low and slow voice.

\- "Then that's the way it is and there's no point in worrying about something you can't control man." Said one of the men wearing a very posh blue suit, he had entered the room after the first two women the queen had called to take care of Kelly.

\- "Don't be rude John, the guy's worried about his friends, show a little compassion you heartless bitch!" Said the man next to him poking him on the shoulder, he was smaller, had black hair and was dressed more casually, with a pair of jeans and a black tee-shirt.

\- "Who are you calling a bitch you twat?" Asked the blue suit playing angry and turning around to face black hair with his hands fisted like he wanted box with him. "You wanna fight Matt? Is that what you're saying?"

\- "Naah, you'd loose and get pissed off about looking like a wuss in front of our guest!" Replied the man with a grin on his face, moving away from John playfully.

\- "Never mind these two." Said the other woman, a chubby blonde walking his way and offering her hand to shake. "My name is Diane, she's Chloe, these two lovebirds are Matthew and John, the blond over there reading is Nathaniel, he's a bookworm, doesn’t talk much." Said man raised a hand and waved without looking up from his book. "And the one smoking weed over there is my boyfriend, Anthony, but you can call him Ton-ton."

\- "Hiya mate!" Said Ton-ton in an Australian accent, getting up from his sofa and coming towards them. "D'you smoke?" He offered his joint to Kelly.

\- "No thank you..."

\- "As you wish, but it could help you relax you know..."

\- "Or make him bad-trip..." Said Chloe raising her eyebrows. "Do you want a drink? We've got soft drinks or alcohols, Whisky, Bourbon, Vodka, Champagne and many others, but if you prefer I can make you a tea or a coffee." She was still rubbing his back and Kelly was finding it comforting more than strange.

\- "Just water please..." Said Kelly even if he truly wanted a Bourbon.

\- "Water and a Bourbon coming right up!" Said Diane with a smirk, winking at him. He looked surprised and Chloe said:

\- "She can guess things pretty accurately, not read minds, don't worry."

\- "You wanted a Bourbon right?" Asked the blond woman just to make sure.

\- "Yeah, I wouldn't mind one actually..." Replied Kelly a bit unsettled. She gave him a nod and turned around saying:

\- “Your face slightly lit up as she said Bourbon, that’s how I know!” Kelly nodded silently, he looked at the woman next to him and at Ton-ton. "So...you're all the queen's...humans?" The Aussie grinned.

\- "Yes indeed we are her humans and don’t be afraid to say it, her feeders, also, in case you're wondering, she doesn't fuck all of us at once." He winked at the fireman who slightly blushed because he wasn't thinking about that.

\- "Oh Ton-ton, you're embarrassing him with you blunt declarations, look, he's blushing! That is so cute!" Said John with a grin on his face.

\- "Well, if you find him cute why don't you ask him out?" Said Matt crossing his arms theatrically pretending to be pissed off.

\- "Huh, don't mind if I do then..." Replied his boyfriend blinking his eyelids in a Bambi way before turning his attention back to Kelly. "Are you single big guy? What's your name? D'you fancy a real man like me?" He walked towards the fireman showing his strong and muscular arms as Matt rolled his eyes and shook his head raising his eyebrows.

\- "Stop that, now isn't the time, the guy's worried..." Said Chloe before Kelly could say anything.

\- "Well I know! Sex is a very good way to take you mind off things and make time pass faster you know!" replied the guy with a face that meant 'Duh!'

\- "Thank you but I'm not single." Replied Kelly politely.

\- "Oooh... does that mean you're with Steve?" Asked John with interest. “Because I kind of heard that earlier but wasn’t sure… he actually called you his lover?”

\- "Yeah." Said Kelly before thinking that Jay was part of the picture too. "Me and Jay too."

\- "Woooh! _You and Jay too_!? Now that's some saucy news!" He grinned and moved closer. "Tell me is he truly like a wild animal in bed?" Asked the man with wide shiny eyes and a smirk. "No no no... don't answer me! That shit is private..." He chuckled. "Actually do answer me, I wanna know! Are you his sub? I mean do you submit to him? Does he collar you? I bet you'd look super sexy with a collar! Does he make you cum untouched? Wait... you said him and Jay!? Who's Jay? Do they both take you at the same time? I love threesomes you know, I like sharing Matt with other men... He moans differently when I'm not the one fucking him..." Diane came back with the drinks and pushed him away.

\- "Enough questions you bloody perv’! Leave him alone for now!" Behind her Ton-ton chuckled. "Here you go..." She handed the fireman a glass of Bourbon and put her body in front of John's, effectively stopping his questioning. 

\- "Thank you…" He said. "…my name's Kelly by the way."

\- "Nice to meet you Kelly." She replied.

\- “Yeaaah, very nice to meet you Kelly!” Said John putting his head on Diane’s shoulder to see him and wink at him, the woman pushed him back again pretending to be annoyed and making a growling sound. “Oh come on Diane, you like Steve too, I know it, so don’t pretend like you’re not curious about his lovers plural!” The other man, Matthew came to her rescue saying:

\- “Is this man bothering you guys? Let me take care of him, he’s always a bit tense when he’s horny.” He put his hand on John’s groin and the blue suit made a low sound of approval, turning around to kiss the smaller man.

\- “Alright, get a room you two!” Said the Aussie with his chanting accent and a big grin on his face. “Kelly knows what two guys fuckin’ looks like, he doesn’t need a lesson!”

\- “So how long have you been with Steve?” Asked Chloe. “If you don’t mind the question.”

\- “Oh and you don’t say anything if _she_ ’s the one asking the question?” Teased John looking at Diane and the woman smirked.

\- “I’m not sure… something like a month maybe.” Replied Kelly.

\- “Oh? Only a month, that’s pretty recent… so I guess you don’t know much about vampires do you?” Continued the woman.

\- “Not not really, Steve only told us the rules we needed to follow here.”

\- “Like keeping your eyes down and not talking to them unless they invite you to right?”

\- “Yeah.”

\- “Well, there’s a huge library about vampires here, you and Jay should definitely have a look, marked humans are allowed to.” Said Diane, Chloe nodded.

\- “And do you know how Steve was turned?” Asked John.

\- “No I don’t.” Replied Kelly interested.

\- “Well, I was here when our queen turned him…” Continued the man acting like it was not a big thing, fully aware it was.

\- “You were?” Asked Chloe and he nodded proudly. “Well spit it out!” He chuckled and said:

\- “Alright alright, no need to get all worked up!” He grinned. “So… it was a late summer night and I was following our dear queen through a wild forest when she smelled blood, freshly spilled mixed with older blood, she told me to follow her silently and we went to check what was going on. A few moments later we found him, Steve Mc Garrett with his god-like perfect body, bleeding to death, tied up with his hands above his head in an abandoned bunker, he had been tortured, beaten up and left for dead, only he wasn’t yet, just barely breathing, slowly loosing what little blood he had left in him. Our dear queen took a long look at him and then kissed him to try and make him come back to his senses, which he miraculously did. I could tell our mistress liked him right away by the way she tilted her head and smirked when he looked at her, the she said ‘ _You’re dying young human, you’ve only got a few minutes left, if you agree to obey me, I can turn you into a vampire and make you live a new life, as a powerful creature, one of my children,_ _and you will be able to take your revenge against those who did this to you,_ _do you want that?’_ And Steve said ‘ _Yes I do’_ So she turned him.” He paused.

\- “Keep going John or I swear I’m gonna kick you!” Said Chloe, Kelly smirked, he liked the girl’s attitude, it reminded him of his dear friend Leslie Shay.

\- “It took a while for him to be able to control his thirst and all.” Continued John. “He spent a few months here in this castle, but he was a good student and soon the queen told him he could go live a life of his own. She found him a place and he kept a few marked humans as feeders with him for a while but apparently things did not turn out very well, I’m not sure what happened, but he came back here and told her he wanted to go back to what he considered as normality, so our queen used her contacts to help him go back to the military after all those years, as if he had been MIA, they faked his records and he worked there again for a while. Then he got bored of that life too and finally went to Hawaii. The rest is what you probably all know, him being at the head of Five-O and sipping blood from hospital blood-bags instead of real humans… Until now that is.” The man looked at Kelly and winked.

\- “I didn’t know that, did he really drink from blood-bags? That’s so weird, I thought only vampires who go on a diet like vegans did that.” Said Chloe chuckling. Kelly had listened with attention, the story matched what grandma had told Jay about Steve not having human feeders for a long time. He was glad to know a bit more about the vampire’s story.

\- “So how did you meet him?” Asked John to him.

\- “He kidnapped me and Jay in Chicago.” There was a silence, the queen’s humans all seemed a bit surprised about that declaration, even the guy reading silently raised his head from his book to look in his direction.

\- “He kidnapped you? You mean you weren’t willing to follow him?” Asked John with his eyebrows raised.

\- “No, not at first. He grabbed us and took us to his grandma’s house.” Kelly felt like he was somehow betraying Steve revealing that. “But I just needed to get to know him and myself better, and so did Jay… we’re fine now…” Somehow saying that did not make him feel better about it all.

\- “Well.” Said Chloe with a smile. “I guess he knew what he was doing when he took you, because Steve’s really a nice vamp’ you know, I can’t picture him kidnapping people against their will just on a whim.” Kelly thought about Adam and then Antonio and said nothing, after all she was right, he had not kidnapped them for fun but for feeding. But he could not help but wonder why the vampire he knew would have been so different from the Steve they all seemed to know.

\- “Ooor, maybe feeding from blood-bags makes a vampire a bit… edgy or clumsy or whatever the word is, when he goes back to actual humans…” Said Ton-ton before lighting a new joint. “Would make sense you know… not having feeders for a while, one might forget how this all works...”

\- “Hum… yeah that’s not a bad conclusion actually.” Said Chloe. Kelly nodded and took a sip of his Bourbon. The small group kept on talking about vampires and their history, teaching Kelly a few things until the queen finally returned.

\- “Mistress!” Said John. “What happened? Kelly is worried, maybe you could tell him?” The queen smirked and replied:

\- “Kelly is worried and you’re curious to know what happened Johnny boy.” The man chuckled and replied:

\- “Your majesty knows me too well…” The monarch looked at Kelly and said:

\- “One of my guests has attacked your friend Antonio and left him for dead…” Kelly’s heart bolted. “I had to turn him so he wouldn’t die.” She paused and waited for the information to sink in. Kelly thought about Jay. “The rest of you friends are fine, don’t worry. Steve is gonna mark the boy called Adam to keep him safe from the rest of my guests and then they’re gonna join us. You shall stay here until then.” Kelly lowered his eyes and said in a low voice:

\- “Yes your highness.” The queen came closer to him and took him by the chin to make him raise his head.

\- “Come with me Kelly, we need to talk.” She turned around and went to another room, the fireman followed her obediently and so did John.

\- “Not you Johnny boy.” Said the queen without turning around. The man groaned and turned back. They entered a smaller room with a desk and two chairs. “Sit down.”

\- “Yes your highness.” Kelly sat and she closed the door.

\- “I heard how Steve took you and Jay, I want to know how things truly are between you and him, I want to hear it from your mouth.” She said and Kelly’s heart bolted in spite of himself, he knew the vampiress would notice it and it made him even more uncomfortable because he wanted to be cool as he explained how he felt, he wanted to be able to stay with Steve, not ruin everything. The woman noticed it indeed as well as his perspiration of stress and she said with a smile: “You don’t have to worry about giving a good or bad answer mon enfant*, there isn’t one, I’m just being a nosy parent here!” (*My child) Kelly let out a breath and said:

\- “I’m happy with Steve, even if this is all awkward and kind of… an abnormal relationship… I… I think I love him your highness.” The woman smiled.

\- “And I believe you when you say that. What about the others? Have you talked with them?”

\- “Not really no… I think Jay’s feeling like I do, it took him a bit longer to get there but I think he’s happy too. As for Adam and Antonio, they’ve only been with us for a few days so… they don’t really know him like Jay and I do… Your highness.”

\- “I see…” She nodded. Someone knocked on the door and she said: “Yes, what is it?” A man opened the door and made a small bow before he replied:

\- “Your majesty, there was a young human hidden in the room of sire Eurich, a man. He’s in bad shape but doesn’t seem to be marked, even if he smells like Eurich, what are we to do with him?”

\- “Where is he?” Asked the queen.

\- “Right here your highness.” Replied the man pulling on a leash to show her the young man collared to it. He was pale and looking afraid, covered in bruises and dirty clothes, avoiding everyone’s gaze, shivering and trying to look as small as possible, shielding his rather tall and muscular body with his arms crossed on his chest. The queen got up from her chair and walked to him.

\- “Look at me child.” She said and the young man whined, like he was about to cry, shaking his head no, shivering more visibly. “You don’t have to be afraid of me, I’m not gonna hurt you, I just want to see your eyes.” The young man let out a sob and finally raised his head, he had clear blue eyes and looked like he was in his 30s, a short blond beard framing his mouth. “What is your name boy?” He looked like he was bout to cry again and it took him a few more seconds before he said with a rusty voice:

\- “It’s… it’s Liam… your majesty.” She raised her hand and he jolted back, lowering his eyes and shielding his face with his hands as if she was gonna hit him, the woman clenched her teeth.

\- “Shhhh… don’t be afraid mon enfant*.” She slowly put her hand on his neck and raised the other to make him look back up. “Let me kiss you child.” The man blinked like he was not sure about her offer but nodded slowly. “Okay, come here.” She made him lean down because he was much taller than her and kissed him gently, she visibly gave him some numbing venom because his body slowly relaxed and soon he moaned softly, uncrossing his arms. When she stopped kissing him he was looking relaxed and in a blissful daze Kelly recognised, he felt glad for the man. The queen turned to the vampire holding the leash and said: “Take him to Steve with this one.” She signalled Kelly to get up. “Tell him who this boy is, where you found him and then tell him I said he should take him to feed Antonio.” (*my child)

\- “Yes your majesty.” Replied the man.

\- “Go back to your master with this guard.” Said the woman to Kelly. “And tell him he needs to claim this Liam boy too before joining us tonight. I’ll see you all later.”

\- “Yes your highness.” Replied the fireman a bit unsettled before he followed the two men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your comments, tell me what you think!


	18. Old habits die hard

Kelly and the young man on a leash called Liam followed the guard silently, the fireman was curious about this new addition to the group and wondered how Steve was gonna feel about it, considering he had not been entirely sure about handling four humans a short while ago. He scrutinised the young man discreetly and for a moment wondered if he knew him because his face seemed kind of familiar, even though it was hard to tell under all the dirt currently covering it. He smelled pretty bad too and Kelly sadly wondered when was the last time he had been able to wash and change clothes, he was barefoot, slightly limping as if he had an injury or some pain afflicting him.

They finally arrived at the suite and the guard knocked on the door, waited for an answer before opening it and making the two humans enter before him. He told Steve what the queen had told him to and gave him the leash before taking his leave. Steve said nothing but 'thank you' to the man and stood quietly observing the young man for a minute before looking at Kelly and saying:

\- "Hey, you alright?" The vampire kissed him and he replied:

\- "Yes sir, I'm fine... but he doesn't look good." He looked at Liam. The queen's venom was wearing off and he was visibly more and more like a lost and confused puppy, a very dirty one.

\- "I agree." Said Steve. "And he doesn't smell good neither... first thing he's gonna need is a shower!" Steve moved closer to the boy and he flinched, raising his arm protectively again. "Hey kid, that's alright, I ain't gonna hurt you... look at me." He did not touch him and patiently waited for his order to be followed. When Liam finally did, Steve smiled tenderly. "My name is Steve, you're gonna stay with me now, do you understand?" When the young man simply nodded the vampire added: "You may speak when you're with me and you will always be allowed to, do you understand?" Liam seemed hesitant but he finally said:

\- "Yes master." His voice was hoarse and faint but Steve nodded and continued:

\- "I don't know how you master used to treat you, even though I've got a vague idea considering what you look like. So I want you to know that I take care of my feeders and treat them well, I want you to look at Kelly here." He showed him the fireman. "And Jay over there." He showed him the detective who was sitting on the couch next to Adam. "Jay say hello to Liam." The man obeyed and said:

\- "Hi Liam, welcome." And Steve continued:

\- "I want you to behave like they do and go where they go. Alright?"

\- "Yes master."

\- "Very good. Clever boy. Now you and I are gonna go take a shower, because you badly need it and because I have to claim you to keep you safe from the other vampires. Do you understand what that means?" The young man seemed worried, he looked at Kelly with confusion and started breathing faster, making small whines, the vampire felt his distress and quickly said: "Hey hey hey... calm down, this isn't a trick question, there's no good or bad answer here, just tell me if you understand what being claimed means or not Liam. Now calm down and then answer me." The boy sobbed as he exhaled before swallowing and taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, Steve had moved closed to him and was rubbing his back gently. "That's it, breathe slowly, good boy."

\- "I... I don't know what that means master... I'm sorry..." Replied the boy with a distressed voice.

\- "There's nothing to be sorry about..." The vampire could smell his fear and disarray and it was overwhelming, he had no doubt that Eurich used to get off on it and intentionally toyed with the boy to put him in that state. "I'm sorry for you boy, seeing you like this breaks my heart, your former master was a fucking arsehole, but don't worry, now he's dead. Come here." He pulled him into a hug and Liam stiffened at first before he relaxed and sobbed in the vampire's arms. "It's over now, I'm gonna take care of you. " Added the vampire. Kelly who had been standing next to him hugged the boy too and soon Liam was crying his eyes out, sobbing loudly, his hands grabbed Steve's tee-shirt and he buried his face in the crook of his neck, the vampire rubbed his nape gently with his second hand. "Let it all out boy, it's all over now, it's alright, that bastard's gone and will never hurt you again." Kelly and him kept the young man between them until he stopped crying and said in a croaky voice:

\- "Thank you master, I'm sorry for getting your clothes all wet..." Steve chuckled looking at his tears-stained tee-shirt.

\- "That's alright, I was gonna get changed anyway. Now, like I said earlier on, I need to claim you, queen's order. To do that we need to have sexual intercourse and I have to cum inside you. Do you understand?" Liam lowered his head and replied:

\- "Yes master, I understand."

\- "Now we can either do it like this, naturally or I can kiss you and give you a venom that will make you numb and you won't feel or remember much afterwards. That is up to you, what do you prefer? Natural or drugged?" The human looked at him with raised eyebrows.

\- "As you prefer? Master." He said looking wary.

\- "Again, this is not a trick question, I want you to answer me truthfully Liam, what do _you_ prefer?"

\- "I... I've never been with a man before master... I..." He was afraid of enduring more pain, afraid this was all a long con and he was gonna get hurt in the end, he shivered and looked at his feet, crossing his arms back.

\- "If you're afraid of pain, don't be, I will be gentle with you." Steve turned around and said: "Adam, come here and tell Liam how it was for you. Let him know what to expect."

\- "Huh... yes master..." Replied Adam slightly blushing.

He turned back to Liam with a smirk. "I just claimed Adam here, he will tell you all you need to know, I'll leave you two to talk about it so you can ask him any question you have alright? When you're done you give me your answer."

\- "Yes master." Replied the blond frowning and looking unsettled. Adam walked his way and Kelly left with Steve, they both joined Jay on the couch. Adam and him talked for a few minutes and finally Adam turned around and said:

\- "Master, we're done talking." The two men walked together towards the sofa and Liam said:

\- "I can do it without the drugs... master..." Adam looked at him like he was surprised and said:

\- "But he'd like to be sure you'll be gentle with him like you were with me master, I guess he's too shy to ask for it..."

\- "Good boy Adam, thank you for taking care of him then. Is that true Liam?"

\- "Y...yes master... I'm sorry I didn't mean to lie..." He lowered his head and whimpered softly. The vampire got up from his seat, walked straight to him and picked him up bride's style before he said:

\- "Look at me Liam." The boy did, utterly surprised to be in his arms and he continued: "I promise to be gentle with you, don't be afraid. But I want you to tell me how you feel, actually, that's an order, you will tell me if you feel any discomfort or pain. Is that understood?" Liam blushed, feeling uncomfortably close from Steve's face, pressed against his body.

\- "Yes master, I understand, I will... Thank you master."

\- "Good boy." Said Steve as he walked to the bathroom. Once there he closed the door and put Liam on the floor. "Now, take those filthy rags off and get into that shower." The human nodded, watching the vampire getting undressed too. "And I want you to always verbalise your answers from now on Liam, alright?"

\- "Yes master, I will."

\- "Good boy." Steve was naked, but not hard, even though the boy was cute, he smelled way too bad and too much like Eurich for him to enjoy the young and muscular body he was to add to his harem. “Now let’s take that collar off.” He said, but when he raised his hands to do so, the boy stepped back, his heartbeat bolting in his chest. “What’s going on here Liam?” The young man looked at him with a wary and sad look on his face.

\- “I’ll be obedient master, don’t get rid of me please!” He got on his knees and kissed Steve’s feet repeating please over and over again.

\- “Hey!” Said the vampire crouching to make him stop. “Enough! Look at me Liam!” When the boy finally did he continued: “I’m not getting rid of you, just the collar! Have you seen a collar on my boys? No. Because my feeders don’t need collars to follow me or know they belong to me. But if you think you need it, I’ll let you keep it. Just understand that I don’t need you to wear one alright?” The blond looked confused.

\- “My old master told me that the day I loose my collar will be the day I get thrown away… to be bled like an unclaimed… I… I don’t want to die master.” Steve groaned internally against that bastard Eurich.

\- “Your old master was a sick monster who enjoyed making you feel bad. This is not the way things go with me. I don’t put collars on my humans nor do I give them ultimatums. You’re not gonna be thrown away if you let me take that collar off but like I said, you can keep it if it makes you feel safe.” Liam nodded silently and then answered:

\- “I think I’d like you to take it off master…”

\- “Very well, come here then.” The boy moved forward and let the vampire take the tight leather piece off. Steve winced when he saw the damages it had caused on the boy’s neck, cutting the skin and marking it. “We’ll take care of those injuries after we get you cleaned up. Now, get in the shower, come on." Liam complied and Steve followed him, he wanted to scrub the boy from head to toe himself, so he did, using hot water to soothe him and make him relax, taking his time and being very gentle just as promised.

\- "Thank you master..." Said Liam at some point and Steve realised he was crying again, he made him turn around and kissed him to make him feel better and, well, aroused because time was passing and he had already showered that day, so now was the time to claim the boy and be done with it.

\- "You're such an obedient boy, so sweet, I'm gonna make you feel good you'll see." Whispered Steve to the young human's ear as he started stretching him. The boy moaned softly and the vampire continued.

In the main room, Jay and Adam asked Kelly about Liam and Kelly asked them about Antonio, they talked about their impressions and doubts, their fears and all the questions they had. Indeed this was a strange turn of event and it was definitely going to change a lot of things.

\- "There's no going back to our normal lives now." Said Adam. "I'm not leaving Antonio here all by himself to turn into a vampire..."

\- "Well, we're not leaving the two of you here alone neither!" Said Jay looking at Kelly. "Besides, Kelly and I are not leaving Steve." Adam looked at them intently and said:

\- "I had kinda guessed that..." He smirked. "And I'm also starting to understand why... I mean, the way he... the way he's been with me… it was… I thought he would have just fucked me you know... just claimed me, not invite you, not try his best to make me feel good... you know? Fucking hell, talking about all this is so weird..." He blushed and looked away.

\- "I know... It took me a while to get him too. But now I like the fact that he's very sincere at all times, there's no subterfuges with him, just a hundred percent plain natural Steve Mc Garrett, he talks his mind and is very clear about what he wants... That's something I've always looked for in a companion without knowing it until I met him I think." Adam looked at Jay surprised to hear him talk about himself so candidly.

\- "And somehow it has made you... more... confident I would say, I don't know..." Said the cop with a sort of renewed admiration for his ex-colleague.

\- "Yeah, I think that part happened when he made me realise I like to sexually dominate my partners..." Jay looked at Kelly who blushed and looked shyly away. "Don't be ashamed about being a sub Kelly, it's a beautiful present you give to you dom. To me it necessitates strength to submit to someone, to give yourself entirely like you do. You should be fucking proud of it!" He had moved to be able to grab his lover's chin and make him raise his head. "Yeah, you should be fucking proud to be Steve's sub and my sub!" He kissed him passionately and Kelly moaned with pleasure. Adam felt a bit jealous about their relationship and hoped he could end up building the same kind of bond with Antonio and maybe Steve.

In the bathroom, Steve had claimed Liam as gently as he possibly could have, he had made him cum too, just to be sure he enjoyed the process thoroughly and was now cuddling him, sitting in the bathtub with the boy between his legs and warm water dripping on them both.

\- "Come on boy, we need to get ready for the queen's evening celebrations. Time to get up."

\- "Yes master." Replied Liam before slowly getting up. Steve handed him a towel and said:

\- "You are now officially mine Liam, no one will touch you without my permission. If anyone tries, I want you to call me and I'll fucking teach them a lesson. Do you understand?" Liam nodded and then remembered to speak up and said:

\- "Yeah, I mean yes master, I understand."

\- "Good boy!" Said Steve before tousling the blond and now clean hair on his new boy's head. Liam felt good, for the first time in a long while, he made a sheepish smile and the vampire smiled back at him. "And for clothes, well, you look like you're slightly taller than me... We'll shop for new clothes later, for now I'm just gonna lend you a pair of boxers and one of my tracksuits alright?"

\- "Yes master, thank you." Replied Liam, he was just glad to be able to wear clean clothes, he could not remember the last time he had been allowed to. Steve got dressed and said:

\- "Wait here I'll get you the clothes. Finish drying you hair and maybe trim that beard a little? There's a pair of scissors in that drawer."

\- "Yes master, will do."

Steve opened the bathroom door and found his three other humans where he had left them, talking, he smiled because they all smelled like him and he was actually happy about it more than worried about how to handle them and keep them happy. It occurred to him that maybe Antonio's turning was a benediction for him in a way: now Adam was gonna stick around for sure and since Antonio was a vampire, he was not going to try and leave neither.

\- "Adam, fetch my bag over there will you?" He pointed at the pile of bags by the door.

\- "Yes master." The cop got up and Steve took his place.

\- "It's the blue and red one." When the bag was at his feet he said: "Open it, find a boxer, a tee-shirt and a tracksuit for Liam, then bring them to him."

\- "Yes master, any preferences?"

\- "No, pick the one you want." Adam brought the selected items to the bathroom and Steve found himself a new tee-shirt to put on. He was feeling a bit tired and thirsty, waited for Adam to come back because he could tell that between all his feeders, he was the one in the best shape. "Come here Adam, I need to feed. Let me kiss you boy." Steve tapped on his knees inviting the cop to sit on them, which he did. He gave him some venom and drank some of his blood.

Liam came back into the main room, he looked like a different man, clean but mostly he was holding himself straighter than before, no collar around his neck, a small smile on the corner of his lips.

\- "Well look at you handsome!" Said Steve. "What do you think guys?" He asked the three men sitting around him.

\- "Definitely much better sir!" Said Jay. "You look brand new Liam, so much better! I had no idea you had blond hair!" The young man chuckled softly and said:

\- "Thank you master, thank you sir."

\- "Yeah you look great man, nice job on the beard too." Said Kelly.

\- "Thank you sir."

\- "I agree you look completely different now! Nice one Liam!" Said Adam.

\- “Thank you sir.”

\- "And just like you guys, Liam's now officially mine." Grinned Steve, proud like a new dad. "Come here boy, sit with us for one big group hug!" Liam raised his eyebrows in surprise but eventually obeyed. The hug did not last too long though because it was a bit too much for Steve really. The idea had seemed good to him but he wasn't the best hugger in the world if he was honest with himself. "Alright, that's enough now! Let me breathe!" His sudden reaction made Jay chuckle, he said:

\- "What is it sir? The hug was your idea, don't you want it to last a bit longer? I mean you don't really need to breathe do you?" Steve looked at him intently and replied:

\- "Are you taking the piss out of me Jay?"

\- "Me? Nooo, never sir, I wouldn't dare..." Said the man with a smirk. Steve walked towards him like a feline slowly hunting his prey and Jay swiftly moved back to hide behind the sofa, even though he knew it was useless, he smiled.

\- "Yeah, run little kitten run..." Said the vampire stepping back smiling too. He then turned back to the rest of the group and said: “I’m gonna check on Antonio, then we’ll go to the ballroom.” He stopped looking at Liam’s naked feet. “Shoes… What’s your shoe size?” The boy looked like he was trying hard to remember and finally said:

\- “I can’t remember master.”

\- “You can’t… You can’t remember? Who forgets his shoe size?” He stepped next to Liam and compared their feet. “Try my shoes, see if they fit you.” Liam obeyed and looked up with a small smile as he said:

\- “They do master.” But he had a small limp and Steve frowned.

\- "Then why are you walking like this?"

\- "I've hurt my foot master, it's nothing."

\- "Nothing that makes you limp? Let me see that, sit down." The vampire looked at the boy's feet and frowned before he shook his head and said: "No wonder you have a limp, it's infected, this kind of shit can lead to gangrene or septicaemia you know! Jay, pass me the med-kit in my bag, we need to clean this right now." He took care of the boy's injury and then put some of his saliva on a dressing to make it heal faster and also to prevent the infection from spreading, his saliva being more efficient than any human treatment.

\- “Good, that’s a problem swiftly solved, keep those shoes, I’ll wear the other pair I brought. And we’ll talk about not remembering things later.”

\- “Yes master, as you wish. And thank you master, thank you for all this!” Replied the boy looking at his new master with a small but cute smile. Steve felt happy to smell relief and a bit of happiness in the boy's perspiration as well as his odour.


	19. Old knowledge gets passed along

Steve went to check on Antonio by himself even though Adam wanted to come, he was still worried he could find the man dying of blood poisoning and wanted to spare the young man from seeing the man he cared about suffering a horrible death, but it was not the case, Antonio was sleeping lightly, looking relaxed, the vampire could tell he needed more blood even though he could not tell how he knew that. He bit his own wrist and opened the man's mouth to feed him, almost right away the cop started to suck on the blood without even opening his eyes. He moaned of pleasure between each swallow until Steve took his wrist back, holding the man's chest down to prevent him from going after the wanted limb.

The vampire watched Antonio fall into a deeper sleep, one that would see his human cells turn into vampire ones, his whole DNA was about to change over the following days, Steve could remember going through the change himself, the subtle pain he could feel in his entire body as his cell reorganised. He could remember the times of fear and disorientation and how the queen had helped him go through them, it suddenly occurred to him that it was going to take a while and that he needed a place to stay because even though he liked the castle for a short period of time, he knew himself and knew he needed peace and quiet, which was hardly possible here considering the number of people living and visiting at all times. And also, it was not a completely safe place for the humans, even though they were all marked now. So he was gonna ask the queen for her help this evening.

He went back to the main room and as he expected, found the humans waiting for an update on their friend.

\- "Antonio's fine, he's asleep right now."

\- "Can I go check on him now master?" Asked Adam again.

\- "No Adam, you may not. In the state he's in he might grab you and suck you dry without even noticing it boy. So you'll stay away from him until I say so. Is that understood?"

\- "Yes master." Replied the cop with a sad face.

\- "So... what's tonight's gathering sir? Will we be allowed to talk to other humans or people...vampires? Are we supposed to behave in a certain way?" Asked Jay.

\- "Don't expect to be able to talk to other people, humans or vampires, unless you're told you can or asked a question. There's gonna be a lot of vampires I don't know, those old school ones I told you about, so keep your eyes down at all times, don't look at them or you'll get punished and I won't be able to do anything about it, alright?" Steve looked at his four humans, they all seemed a bit worried but all replied positively. "And stick together, close to me, don't wander around."

The vampire was feeling awkward about having feeders with him again, it brought back memories, sad ones that he wanted to keep buried. He shook his head to come back to the time being and continued: "Oh and don't touch anything or anyone neither. Unless it's offered to you by a vampire...or one of his servants... and don't talk to each other to comment what you see or think because: remember that vampires have a very good hearing but also a very quick temper and some get offended easily. And also like I said before, keep an eye on each other for me." The vampire felt like he had been talking a lot, giving many informations at once, he realised he was feeling worried for his bunch of humans. "Don't worry too much, it's gonna be alright and we're not gonna stay long anyway." He finally said, probably to reassure himself as much as them.

\- "Master... I think Liam's not feeling well..." Said Adam frowning. Indeed the young man was shaking like a leaf, breathing a little too fast.

\- "What is it Liam?" Asked Steve.

\- "Cou...could I have the collar back master?" Replied the boy in an almost whispered voice. Steve put his hand on his shoulder.

\- "Would that make you feel safer?"

\- "Y...yes, I think so... I'm sorry master..." The vampire made him raise his head and looked into his eyes.

\- "Don't be sorry Liam, it's alright, I don't mind. Go and get it, I'll put it on."

\- "Thank you master!" The boy almost ran to the bathroom to retrieve the item, the rest of the men looked puzzled and a bit sad.

\- "Subs who always wear a collar get used to it and can feel lost without it, like they don't belong to anyone any more. I had been told this could happen... It's sad but in time he'll take it off." Said the vampire as an explanation.

\- "Do all vampire subs wear a collar sir?" Asked Kelly. "The queen's humans asked me if I had one..." Steve smirked.

\- "Would you like to have one?" He asked. The fireman blushed a little.

\- "I don't know..." His eyelashes fluttered. "Maybe for a try... But not all the time, that's for sure."

\- "I think I'd like to see you collared, it would probably suit you..." Said Jay with a smirk and looking at Kelly with playful shiny eyes. Liam came back with the item and handed it to his master with a bow.

\- "Thank you Liam." Steve realised the collar was filthy and its leather was so dry and hard it would probably hurt the boy if he wore it. "Sorry, there's no way I'm putting this piece of garbage back on your neck, its looks like you're gonna get sick just by touching it. We're gonna find you a new one boy!" Steve walked to the desk to throw it in the bin and thought for a while before he said: "I know where, it's on the way to the ballroom, come on let's go, Liam give me your hand until you get your new collar." The young man nodded and then replied:

\- "Yes master, as you wish."

They all left the room, closed it and followed the vampire, he stopped by a room and when he saw its doors Liam whined and shivered anew, Steve noticed it and said:

\- "You boys don't enter, just wait for me here. Jay, take Liam's hand for me will you. I count on you guys to make him feel safe. Alright?" The small group said a yes in unison and huddled around Liam, putting comforting hands on his shoulder and smiling at him, whispering calming words to him. Steve felt satisfied and entered the room.

It was a dungeon and it made him sick to realise that Liam knew this place, most probably because Eurich had toyed with him here. Steve had always considered this place to be a torture chamber for the worst enemies possible, even if other vampires also used it for sexual games, BDSM and such. He went to the back room and found a collar just like the one Liam used to wear, but he picked a slightly thinner one with a padding inside and then a leash just in case the boy needed it too and left.

Outside the door no one asked Liam what the room was because he seemed terrified of the place and... where could you get a collar in an old castle? Instead they all tried to comfort him and realised they would have done it even without the vampire's order, just by pure caring instinct. Liam soon felt better, he kept on looking at the men huddled against him, they all genuinely seemed to care about him and he had not felt like this in a long time.

\- "So tell me Liam." Asked Jay. "Where do you come from? You seem to have an slight accent I just can't place... Australian maybe?" Liam shrugged his shoulders.

\- "I can't remember anything from my past... I took a bad hit on the head and it's all gone sir. Sorry." He looked sadly to the floor.

\- "Man, I can't imagine what that's like..." Said Adam.

\- "Sorry to hear that." Said Jay.

\- "Some trauma victims end up recovering their memories after a while sometimes..." Said Kelly. "... there's always hope."

\- "So you only remember being that man's sub?" Asked Jay.

\- "Yes sir." Replied the boy. The three humans looked at each other horrified and sadden for him.

\- "That's harsh..." Said Jay. "But you're with us now, things will be better you'll see. Steve's not a violent guy."

\- "Yeah, he just likes to see things run smoothly." Added Adam.

The door opened and Steve appeared with a collar and a leash. He said:

\- "Here boy, your new collar." He showed him the item with the padding for comfort. "No more hurting your neck. Come here let me put this on you." Liam moved forward and let the vampire collar him as he said:

\- "Thank you master." He then let out a sigh and visibly relaxed.

\- "Do you want me to put the leash on too?" The boy nodded. "Verbal answers Liam please." Said Steve softly.

\- "Yes master, please."

\- "Alright, but I will have Jay handle it for me, I can't be bothered holding a leash." He attached the leash and gave the handle to Jay.

\- "Yes master, as you wish." said the boy. Steve nodded and cupped the young man's face.

\- "You're such a good and obedient boy, I'm proud of you." Liam's eyebrows raised and he blinked a few times before he muttered a small:

\- "Th...thank you... ma...ster." Lowering his eyes, visibly touched by the praise, uncomfortable like it was the first time he had ever got one.

\- "Alright, let's get going!" Said Steve with a smile and putting an arm around Kelly's neck as he started walking. "And how are you feeling big guy?" Kelly smirked, enjoying the personal attention.

\- "I'm fine sir. This is all a bit strange but I'm alright."

\- "Good."

They walked and finally arrived at the ballroom, the humans stopped talking and followed their vampire through the crowd, there were hundreds of people gathered in the vast room where music was played by a classical orchestra on a small stage, there was a buffet filled with what looked like human food and very little people around it next to a bar where blood was being served in cocktail glasses, bottles said O, A+, AB, and so on, there were ice cubes and olives too as well as Champagne bottles because apparently vampires liked bloody champagne and cocktails.

Steve said hello to a few vampires who did not comment about him having claimed humans by his side maybe because they had feeders with them too, then a man turned around to welcome him and looked at the small group behind him with interest.

\- "Steve Mc Garrett, are those humans all yours?" He smiled in a cheeky way.

\- "You can smell they are, don't play stupid Tom, it doesn't suit you!" Replied Steve looking mildly annoyed but polite.

\- "Ooooh, you thought I wasn't gonna say anything?" Whispered the man who had stepped closer. "Mr. _Never again_..." He smirked and Steve couldn't help the small smile that appeared on the corner of his lips.

\- "There's nothing to say, only dumb people don't change their minds, everybody knows that."

\- "Whaaat?!?" The man raised his eyebrows looking like he could not believe what he had just heard and suddenly laughed out loud. "You!" He launched at Steve and tickled him, the vampire laughed and pushed him away playfully. "No! No you're not gonna quote me and play it like you said it! Nonono mon cher!* I remember everything perfectly, you're not playing me Steve." (*my dear)

\- "Who cares... How are you doing Tom?" Asked the Steve still smiling. Tom frowned with a smirk.

\- "Yeah Steve _who cares_... let's change the subject huh?" He grinned, turned to the humans and said: "Did you know that Steve used to have feeders looong before you?"

\- "Tom, they don't care about old stories." Said Steve.

\- "Oh _they don't_?" He looked at the four humans intently and said: "Look at me Steve's little group of humans." The four men slowly raised their heads and looked at him. He smiled widely showing his long fangs and asked: "Do you want to know the old story about Steve?" Jay chuckled slightly and replied a:

\- "Yeah, definitely sir!" Looking amused by the situation, Kelly looked at him and then back at that Tom character that he could not decipher. He could not tell why he made Steve slightly uncomfortable but also looking very amused, with a small smirk on the corner of his mouth that he rarely made. 

\- "Yes sir, I'm curious to know too." He finally said. Adam nodded and added:

\- "Yes sir, me too." But Liam replied:

\- "No sir, I don't care about old stories." Looking down at his feet, hands back across his chest in a protective manner, trying to hide his tall figure behind an invisible wall. Steve walked to the boy, put a hand on his shoulder and said:

\- "Liam, you have the right to be curious like the others, nosy kids that they are, I won't hurt you for having an opinion that doesn't suit me... alright?" The boy had eyes wide open, he blinked and said:

\- "Al... alright master..." Steve took him in his arm.

\- "Good boy, you're a quick learner, I'm proud of you." He rubbed the boy's back gently. "No more pain for nothing kid." Then he looked at Tom who said:

\- "Liam... That's Eurich's last trophy right? To feed your newly turned vampire? 'Cause yeah I heard about that too you know!" He grinned.

\- "Yes and no he's in no shape to feed anyone, he's gonna get better and we'll see later about what he wants." Said Steve. Tom nodded and continued:

\- "I see... and sooo... where were we? Oh yeah! Steve's old story!" He turned back to the humans with a renewed grin and Steve rolled his eyes. "So Steve was a fairly new vampire, you know one or two year old turned and he had humans to feed on, _feeders_ that's what they're called..." He paused. "'Cause I understand that _you_ are fairly new to this too..." He smirked. "So Steve had feeders and they all live as a happy family but it all went south because sometimes life fucking sucks, yeah, and poor Steve he lost a bunch of them, three to be exact and the last one killed himself over it leaving poor Steve alone, by himself, poor Steve..." He looked at the vampire, Steve was making a pretend bored and annoyed face but still had a slight smirk on the corner of his mouth. "Yeah... poor Steve wandered the earth, went back to the military and turned into a man-vampire, a real one you know? Strong and all. And he said: _Never again will I have feeders_. He said it in a biblical way, like a big fucking forever thing you see? We argued all night over it and it turned into years of arguments until I said to him, me, _I_ said it: _only dumb people don't change their minds, everybody knows that_. Yeah, and Steve?" He raised his eyebrows to emphasise. "Steve just laughed and said what a fucking stupid slogan that was and a bunch of stupid things I can't remember."

\- "Oh I said stupid things? I seem to recall you were the one doing that." Said Steve.

\- "Huh... yeah maybe I did too, but we all get the point now: Steve uses your intelligence against you, pay attention if you don't want to fall for his tricks!" He laughed and patted Steve's shoulder. "You'll notice that I've been nice enough to leave the details of the story to you..." He grinned and winked before looking at the humans. "Papa Steve will tell you the whole story at home if you ask him to children!" He winked theatrically and laughed out loud again. His laugh resonated in the room and a few guests turned his way to look.

\- "Very funny Tom..." Said Steve shaking his head, looking slightly amused. Tom walked next to him and put a hand around his shoulder to talk lower and said in a girly voice seemingly imitating someone: "You have to let people in Stevee, you can't stay on your own like that, it's not healthy!" The two vampires chuckled like kids and Tom moved back to his place. He let out a big sigh and said: "It's nice to see you again brother." This time he was serious and looking sincerely happy.

\- "You too brother." Said Steve with a nod.

\- "Misha wanted to see you, she's not here but she's on her way back, _just to see you_ , so don't you move before she arrives! I know you, you're gonna disappear like the wind in no time, finding a hut somewhere far away from civilisation..." He grinned. "But be kind to wait two more days, until Thursday. She'll be here!"

\- "Yeah yeah, I'll wait. Where is she anyway?"

\- "Gone to meet a new _love of her life_ I guess. Fucking eternal romantic that she is." He winked at Steve.

\- "I see you boys have found each other in this crowd." Said a female voice, the queen appeared between the guests who moved to let her through.

\- "Mother. I count four humans by his side." Said Tom with a stern deep theatrical voice. "The Mc Garrett is back from his diet wrapped in plastic and exempt from human interactions." He opened wide his arms and extended a leg like in the circus, pretending to take off an invisible hat from his head. "Your majesty, we are proud to present to you... Ta-daa!! The new Steve Mc Garrett!" He extended his arm in direction of Steve who wasn't looking amazed by his show.

\- "Yes Tom, thank you." Said the queen with a motherly smile before turning her attention to Steve. "Your humans look just as out of place as you do Steve..." The vampire smiled at her.

\- "Oh you've noticed it too? Thank you for you candour..." He looked amused. Next to him Tom was grinning. "Was there someone in particular you wanted me to meet mother? Or else I'm feeling tired and think I'm gonna call it a night..." Steve would only call her _mother_ when they were in a formal gathering, for he respected the old timer's beliefs and way of keeping the vampire's old hierarchy and names, she was okay with it because she understood the fact that he could remember his birth parents and how impossible it was for him to call her mother with heartfelt and preferred calling her your highness sincerely. But he would also call her _mother_ when he wanted to escape the social necessities that came with being the son of a queen, a prince. The woman looked at him like she would have a teenager and said:

\- "Yes Steve, as a matter of fact _there are_ a few people I want you to meet mon cher enfant!*" She smirked. (*my dear child) "And since your humans look so out of place, how about my Diane here takes them to my library while I introduce you around?" Steve chuckled and nodded looking a bit defeated but smiling, he turned around and looking at his humans said:

\- "You boys follow Diane, stay with her and do as she says. I'll see you in a while..." He looked at the queen and added in a lower voice: "Not too long I hope..." The queen chuckled and Tom punched lightly Steve on the shoulder saying:

\- "The new Steve: he socialises! Yeah!" Steve playfully punched him back and they followed the queen as she turned around to go back into the crowd. Steve gave a last look at his humans and continued:

\- "Go-on, try and have fun in a library, it might actually be more fun than here. I'll see you later alright?" Tom chuckled behind him and pulled him forward. They disappeared into the crowd.

\- "Hello again Kelly." Said Diane after their mistress and master had left.

\- "Hi." Replied Kelly.

\- "Nice to meet your friends, we'll do the introductions later, follow me now, keep your eyes low and keep quiet. Alright?" She looked at Jay who nodded and replied:

\- "Okay. What should we call you? Diane? Madam?"

\- "Diane is fine." She looked at Adam who nodded and said:

\- "Okay Diane." And then at Liam who looked at Jay and nodded too but kept silent. She turned around and said:

\- "Alright, let's go."

They followed the girl through the crowd, through a door and into another room, then continued walking in long corridors and up stairs, into another part of the castle and finally ended up in a vast library. It was very old and beautifully conserved, it had huge long windows lighting a study section with massive wooden tables, wood and metal spiral staircases on ramps to climb up the high rows of bookshelves, ceilings with chandeliers hanging low and high, of course they had LED lamps not candles but it changed nothing to the atmosphere in the remarkable room.

\- "And welcome to her majesty's library guys!" She closed the door behind them and let out a sigh. "Now we can relax and talk freely. Act normally, do as you want, there's no one here but us." She looked at the men intently.

\- "Alright!" Said Jay, he looked at Liam and asked him naturally: "Do you want me to take the leash off Liam?" The boy suddenly looked scared, he shook his head no and whined softly, like a puppy, curling his body on itself, holding the leash for dear life. Jay looked honestly surprised at the intense reaction his question had provoked and said: "Alright, alright, that's a no, just say no Liam, it's alright. Remember what Steve said: no more pain for nothing. Look at me." Liam slowly raised his head to obey. "Come here, let me give you a hug." Jay opened his arm invitingly, the boy walked into the embrace. "You're just gonna stay here with us for now, in this library, trying to pass the time. Nothing bad is gonna happen to you. I'll make sure of it." Jay saw the young man as a victim like he had sadly seen before in his career as a detective, a brutalised victim, people who end up hiding away, fading, trying to disappear behind constant obedience, but he had never seen someone so attached to his position, to his role as what? A sort of toy? A puppet you can hurt? How did this boy see himself? Was it just what he could remember since he had hurt his head? What that vampire Eurich had taught him? Just a sub? He blinked as the woman came closer to him, as he realised he was lost in his thoughts.

\- "Sorry Diane I was daydreaming."

\- "He didn't hit his head you know." Said the woman. "I think it's called _une succion de l'esprit_... or maybe it's _a suçon..._ you know a mind-sucking, a suction of the spirit" She smirked. "It's all in the books around you, how vampires work, how their bodies work, because yes, they are quite different from humans even though they look like us, so they have medical books and studies about themselves like we do of course. That's where I learned that. Wanna find out more?" Jay's detective mind went on fire, he looked at Adam who seemed to feel the same way, judging how he smirked, eyes shining with curiosity. Kelly was already nodding with a childish grin eyeing the books.

\- "Hell yeah, you know where the interesting stuff is I guess?" Asked the detective.

\- "Hell yeah I do!" Replied the woman with a wink and a large grin. "Follow me." She took them to an alley and picked different books she handed them one after the other, took a few more books in a few other alleys and led them to one of the big tables in the study area to sit down with all their material. Piles of old books were now spread across the wooden table. "Here's a start!" She chuckled. "There's lots more but there's most of the very interesting and juicy stuff in here." She pushed the books towards them and they all picked one and started reading, even Liam.


	20. Old ways and new ones

They went through the books, searching for informations, there was indeed lots of it and the vampire community seemed more and more complicated, truly an entirely different specie, with its rituals and history, its culture and biology and so much more they were only learning about now, even though they apparently had been existing for thousands of years.

\- "Listen to this!" Said Adam enthusiastic. "It's in the chapter about vampires claiming humans, listen: _Vampire's seed has the property of making the humans in which it spreads fall in love with the vampire claiming them faster than they normally would_." He paused to look at Jay. "You guys think you're in love with Steve because he came inside you, it's because of his semen...it's not really..." He stopped, looking at Jay who was frowning.

\- "Well..." Said Diane. "I heard _faster than they normally would_. Which, to me, means that they _would have_ fallen in love _eventually,_ at some point... later. You see what I mean? Like it was meant to happen anyway or something." She was looking like she was trying to solve a mystery, eyebrows frowned, a finger tapping her chin. "They had very strange ways of courtship you know, in the old days, when they wrote those books. Claiming someone was seen as a bonding with heart and soul, like a true romantic gesture. A respected vampire wouldn't spill his seed in _just anyone_ you see..." She looked through the books searching for one in particular. "Here, this one is like a book to explain teenage vampires what romantic, sexual and love life are like... the kind of book I would have loved to read when I was a teen... but for humans... anyway, there's a part about claiming a partner, not just a human... I'll find it... just wait..." she shuffled through the pages of the book. Adam looked at Jay and asked:

\- "What do you think Jay?"

\- "Well, if that's true, Kelly and I seem to be afflicted by it, whereas you don't seem to be. I mean, he claimed you too Adam, do _you_ feel like you're falling in love with Steve?" Jay waited for his answer, Adam took the time to ask himself and replied:

\- "Not falling in love, no, liking maybe, but definitely not falling in love... Maybe you're right Diane." He looked at the woman who was shuffling through the pages. Jay said:

\- "Well, personally I feel like... the way Diane explains it is right, I don't know why I fell so fast for the man... I admit it, but at the same time it feels so natural and simple with him, and it's not about sex, it's more about... soul I guess..." He stopped talking feeling a bit too candid.

\- "Found it!" Said Diane raising her hand. "Listen to this: _A vampire who loves a mortal may claim it to give him or her a part of his self and therefore presenting said mortal to other vampires as an eternal part of him, to be cherished and protected like him amongst the community_." She looked at the men with a grin. "Now you tell me this is not fucking romantic!" She chuckled. "More seriously they do say _a vampire who loves a mortal_. Not _wants to fuck and drink from him_. Or just _wants to own him_. There's L.O.V.E. here, big word they don't use that much except in this very book... Food for thoughts." And the men thought indeed, for quite a while, until Jay asked:

\- "What about you Kelly? How do you feel about Steve?" The firefighter looked like he had been thinking hard like the rest of them about it and he answered with a very certain attitude:

\- "I know I love Steve. I have no doubt about it, even though it could seem strange or too fast or whatever. I've never been more certain about anything in my life." He looked at Jay intently. "And I know I love you too Jay, I never thought I would have had the balls to say it out loud one day but somehow now I can..." Kelly smiled and blushed in spite of himself when he realised everyone was looking at him silently. Jay grinned and put the book he was holding down to grab his lover and kiss him. Diane smiled and said:

\- "My goddess, you boys are so super cute!" She took her own face between her hands and made a high-pitched sound like a groupie at a concert before chuckling. Adam and Liam smiled at her and laughed. After that, they all went on looking through the books, finding things, learning about Steve, vampires and what was going to happen to Antonio too.

\- "Listen to this." Said Kelly. " _Young vampires might need time away after their turning. In that intent, they are often placed in the care of a Grandma in the mortal world. She is the keeper of gentle souls in need of light guidance and direction. She offers the space of understanding and calm directive required for these types of vampires to find themselves. Grandmas often receive multiple young vampires at the same time to keep a sense of family, sisterhood and brotherhood as well as encouraging interactions._ " Kelly paused to look at Jay who like him, was the only one to have met Steve's grandma, lived with her even.

\- "That sounds about right." Said Jay.

\- "What?" Asked Adam.

\- "Yeah what?" Asked Diane looking interested. "You've met Steve's grandma haven't you?"

\- "Yeah, that's where he first took us, Jay and I." Said Kelly.

\- "We lived with her and Steve until you and Hank arrived." Said Jay to Adam.

\- "The _grandma who receives young vampires in the mortal world_ is real?" Asked Adam. "And you've met her." He nodded, eyebrows raised, eyes blinking. "Okay... what is she like?"

\- "She's actually pretty nice, talks a lot and sips tea. She's a good cook too." Continued Jay.

\- "Like a grandma..." Said Adam.

\- "Yeah, exactly just like a real life one, with pictures of family and dead relatives on the wall, always food in the fridge. Making breakfast and generally caring. Plain, normal grandma. Except she knows about drinking blood and being a vampire teen... or adult I guess." Said Kelly. "She didn't seem to be playing a role, she was nice." Continued the fireman remembering the grandma's warm presence.

\- "You guys actually met Steve's grandma? You're so lucky! She's a bit of a legend you know..." Said Diane. "She's _the first grandma ever_ , she's like a pioneer in her time, created the whole program so to speak. Yeah! She rocks!" She chuckled. "Apparently she was the claimed human of a well respected vampire who promoted her idea in the community and the council agreed to a try, it worked wonders and young vampires were helped so they agreed to making it official and created a circle of Grandmas. Like it says in the book somewhere."

\- "That book?" Asked Adam with wide eyes. "Huh... okay... how old is she? Because _that book_ is at least a hundred years old judging by its look."

\- "Well then I guess she's older." Replied Diane. "They say somewhere that the grandmas go through a ritual of blood or something, with the queen vampiress, I can't remember what exactly. But it doesn't say turning, they're always referred to as a mortal." She looked like she was hesitating about telling something more.

\- "Come on, keep going." Said Jay with interest.

\- "Well, I'm not sure... They talk about vampire's venoms and saliva in those more medical books, they can actually do a lot of things depending on the combinations of venoms they have in their saliva and nails... it's quite amazing."

\- "You think they kiss the grandmas?" Asked Jay with a smirk.

\- "What? Who? The kids? No!" Said Diane. Jay chuckled. "I was just saying that vampires have many means to do many things, so maybe prolong life is one of them."

\- "With their venoms and saliva?" Asked Adam frowning.

\- "Just read the damned book for yourselves guys! All the answers you seek are here." She waved at the books. "Waiting for your eyes to drop on them." She smirked. "It's no fun if I give you all the answers, I had to search a long time to find these books you know... and read them all... and yes... I don't remember them all!" She rolled her eyes and the guys chuckled.

\- "All right... but can we borrow them? Because we're never gonna be able to read all of these before we leave." Said Jay.

\- "No, there's no borrowing any books here. You have to read them in the library. But when are you leaving?" Said Diane.

\- "We don't know yet, I was just wondering. Is there a copy machine? Or maybe a camera we could take pictures with?" Asked Jay, Diane smiled.

\- "I know this place looks ancient, but don't be fooled, there's also hi-tech in here." She pointed towards a piece of furniture. "Copy, scan, computer, it's all in there."

\- "Can I take a look?" Asked Adam.

\- "Sure." Replied the woman. "Just don't expect to be able to connect to the internet here."

\- "Can we get on Internet somewhere?" Continued the young cop.

\- "Yes, but you'll have to ask permission to your master for that." Replied the girl with a face that said she was not going to transgress the rules. Adam nodded and walked towards the furniture, he opened it and as promised machines were hidden inside. "You can do as many copies as you want. Take them and read them later or if you prefer you can scan them and put it on a USB key, you'll find some in the drawer on your left. Either way, our queen won't mind."

\- “Okay, thanks.”

  
  


In the vampire’s suite, Antonio was still asleep, having the weirdest dreams of his life, filled with more violence than when he was still a cop and that was saying a lot. He jolted awake, sweaty and lost in a room he could not remember, unable to move from the bed, too weak and dizzy to even try.

His entire body was feeling strange, he was confused, still trying to remember what he had dreamt about even if he could not understand the meaning, he was pretty sure it was not a good omen. He rubbed his face and tried to focus, to remember the last thing that had happened to him, it was all like a blur of informations in a fog. There was Jay or maybe Adam being thrown across the room, that creepy weird man from the corridor and another man, pain, fear, panic, blank. He could tell something was different, very different, he wondered if he had been drugged, maybe overdosed? The ache in his limbs and bones could have been because of it… maybe.

Then he smelled something delicious, something that made him very hungry, strangely too hungry really, he could tell the odour was something familiar but it took him a while to realise what it was: blood. That made his detective mind go wild for a split second until it all became clear, until he remembered the pain of fangs piercing his skin, the fear of life leaving his body, the panic of being too weak to do anything about it and finally the blank, the nothingness, the cold.

But he was still here, there was only one explanation to his blood craving and survival: he had been turned into a vampire. A new wave of panic hit him, he cursed unable to move from the bed, called for someone but there was no answer. He was glad to remember the room, Steve’s room and where he was, in a castle but felt worried for his friends, where were they and why was he alone?

Luckily he fell asleep again after a short while, even if he wanted to stay awake, his body was too exhausted to keep his eyes open and he went back to his strange dreams.

  
  


In the ballroom Steve was being polite and respectful, trying his best to look like he was having a good time and was glad to meet the old vampires. As the queen, his brother and he walked through the crowd, his mother said:

\- “You felt your new child wake up didn’t you?”

\- “Yeah.” Replied the vampire. “He called for his friends and was a bit worried, but he’s asleep again.” The monarch nodded, she could tell Steve’s bond with Antonio was strong and she was happy about it.

\- “Talking about that, I’m gonna need a place to stay with him and the others until I can find a new home.” He looked at the woman with a grin. “I was thinking about the Maison de montagne*, if it’s unoccupied…” (*Mountain house) The queen chuckled and replied:

\- “You know it’s not if I’m here mon chéri*, don’t play dumb with me, just ask.” (*my darling)

\- “Could I stay there for a while?”

\- “Yes, you may.”

\- “You’re such a spoiled brat!” Said Tom pushing him playfully.

\- “Oh, don’t be jealous Tommy! You can come for a holiday… oh no, actually you can’t ‘cause you’re not invited!” Said Steve pushing him back. The two grown men chuckled discreetly but the queen did not look amused so they promptly stopped fooling around to bow before some more old vampires.

  
  


In the library time was passing and Jay soon needed to go to the bathroom.

\- “It’s outside, I’ll show you.” Said Diane. He followed her, she opened the door and walked down the corridor to show him a door. “Take your time, we’re not going anywhere!” She said with a wink before turning around. “I’ll leave the door of the library open until you come back.”

\- “Thanks.” Replied Jay politely. He opened the bathroom door and just like he expected found a huge room made of old tiles and classy furnitures, looking just as ancient as the library except from the hand-dryer and the lighting of course. He did what he had come for and washed his hands before making his way back to the corridor. When he opened the bathroom door he was startled by three men waiting in front of it.

\- “Hello sirs.” He said politely, keeping his eyes glued to the floor and moving swiftly away from them.

\- “Wait!” Said one of them. He stopped and the man continued: “Turn around human. Look at me.” Jay obeyed silently, when his gaze met the man’s his heart jumped and a cold shiver ran through him, he could tell it was an old vampire and remembered Steve’s warnings about them. “You shouldn’t be wandering around alone weak creature… especially with that smell you have.” The vampire’s hand had moved so fast to his neck that Jay had not realised where it was until he felt the sting of the nail piercing his carotid.

\- "What..." Jay wanted to ask something but simply felt his body and mind give up faster than he could have anticipated, the two other vampires grabbed his arms just in time before he passed out.


	21. Vengeance is bloody in a vampire's world

Jay woke up tied to a chair, when he could focus again he looked around and found the three faces from the corridor staring at him: the older looking man that had drugged him, the thin one and the short one.

-"You're finally awake you weak creature, it's about time! " Said the thinner man. "We were gonna start with you passed out, although it would have been less fun! " The man on his left chuckled and Jay felt sick when he noticed the man's grin.

-"What's the matter with you guys? Don't you know the rules? I belong to Steve Mc Garrett, you're not allowed to harm me, let me go and I'll forget about all this." He said, trying hard to sound confident and keep his heart from bolting in his chest. The thin man and the man on his left laughed but the one on the right clenched his teeth in silence before he said:

-"Don't pretend to teach us the rules when you don't even know half of them you piece of human shit! We know who you belong to, that's precisely why you're here and about to die. Let's hope Steve comes for you and dies too." He turned to the thin man and ordered him to gag Jay before he got up and went to pick up a suitcase.

-"Wait! Why do you want to kill us? Wh..." Jay did not have the time to finish his sentence, a ball-gag had been harshly pressed inside his mouth, keeping it uncomfortably wide open and keeping him effectively quiet.

-"You're here because of your master's mistakes young human. He killed our brother, now he's gonna pay. " Replied the thin man.

-"He's cute though, what a shame to kill him. I wouldn't mind keeping him as a fuck-toy... " Said the shorter man who had followed the thin man just to get closer to Jay apparently. "My name's Freddie." He told Jay. "Would you like to become mine to save yourself? " The human looked at him with raised eyebrows and chuckled before he mumbled an incomprehensible _'No. Fucking. Way."_ that Freddie understood nonetheless, it pissed him off and he punched the human in the jaw grumbling a low:

-"Keep quiet you piece of shit!" It hurt but Jay was glad the vampire had not thought about anything more sexual to do to him as retaliation since he had talked about turning him into a fuck-toy.

-"Stop your whining Freddie, get back to your seat!" Said the man with the suitcase. "He's not gonna bother you much longer anyway. Just be ready for Steve." His voice was slow and gravelly, his eyes were squinted as he looked at Jay again. "Pray little human, pray that your master comes swiftly." He pulled a thin knife out of his suitcase and held it like the conductor of an orchestra, very lightly between three fingers, pointed it at his captive. "I could make you sing but it would be too easy for Steve, I wanna see if his sense of smell is as good as his hearing... no, just kidding, I know it's not." He made a low sound that must have been a chuckle because the two other vampire slightly laughed too, looking at him like a dog looks at his master for approval noticed Jay. "Let's begin." Continued the older vampire. "Time for some bloody revenge!" The shorter man clapped his hands looking happy like a kid before the show begins. Jay tried to get free, struggled in his chair as the vampire moved closer, he could feel his heart beat faster and faster, sweat surface on his skin. He tried to mumble something like 'Go to hell!' or 'Fuck you!' but only managed to almost choke himself on his ball-gag.

-"Oh master... Make him bleed!" Said the shorter man visibly filled with impatience. The older man gave him one cold look and he went back to his sit again in silence, with his invisible tail between his legs. The knife's sharp tip landed on Jay's shirt and cut through the fabric like a scalpel, the human shivered, the blade touched his skin and the cold metal pierced it like butter. The cop clenched his teeth on the ball in his mouth but kept quiet as blood started dripping on his chest. The older man grinned and said:

-"Oh...you're a tough one aren't you?" Little did he know that Jay had been beaten and hurt more than once in his life, the cop looked at him with disdain before looking away and ignoring him. "Oh yes you are... Don't worry it doesn't matter really." He twisted the knife inside the wound he had inflicted and this time Jay could not hold back a groan, the pain was violent and made him wince. Blood came dripping anew. "Don't worry, we've got plenty of time for you to express yourself!" The knife was pulled out and pressed in just a little lower, the painful action was repeated, then it was pulled out again and taken a bit higher to make a long cut across the human's chest, Jay felt his body curl inward in an attempt to escape the pain and all the vampires grinned at the sight, or maybe it was just the pleasure of seeing more blood, he was not sure but he groaned louder biting the ball-gag with a shaky exhale.

In his head Jay called Steve, hoped that there was some sort of connection between them that would make the vampire hear him and come to his rescue, he hoped that his friends were still in the library, unharmed and that they would notice his disappearance and tell someone... he hoped, called silently and prayed, tears were running down his cheeks despite his will to stay strong, because the old vampire knew how to inflict pain perfectly, he probably had years and years of experience thought Jay as he tried to distract himself from the torture he was suffering, maybe that vampire was so old that he had actually lived in this castle when it had been built, helped designing the torture chamber even. He told himself things could have been worst, he could have been taken to that room, he could have endured all its horrific medieval devices, he could have been quartered by horse-power or put to cook slowly in a cauldron or something alike, he tried to remember the torture devices he knew from history books and museums but eventually the pain just pulled him back to reality. He screamed behind his ball-gag, his body was shaking with uncontrollable tremors and focusing was getting harder and harder, just like breathing. Time seemed to stretch forever and he feared that even if Steve finally came he would be dead already, he was covered in bloody wounds and a small red pool was slowly appearing underneath him. He groaned of anger and struggled in his bonds again, desperately trying to get free because dying like this was just too stupid, too sad, too meaningless.

The vampires laughed and teased him, called him a weak piece of shit, a useless human, a pierced blood-bag and all sorts of names that they found very amusing, meanwhile the old vampire kept on cutting Jay's flesh and Jay tried to focus on calling Steve, thought about Kelly and the so little time they had spent together and he silently cried of despair.

In the ballroom Steve was getting tired of pretending to have fun with all these old bats, when he smelled Jay's blood and thought he heard him call his name. At first he thought he was just imagining things to escape his duties, but when the queen looked at him with a frown he knew he was not.

\- "I have to go!" He said, ready to leave but waiting for his queen's approval.

\- "Your boy is supposed to be with my Diane in my library. Quelque chose ne va pas* Steve! So you'll be following _me_ , mon enfant*." (*something's not right. *my child.) Said the monarch looking angry. She moved through the crowd at an amazing speed, like only vampires can but even faster because she was an old queen. Steve struggled to follow her as ordered, worried for Jay and the others, even though he could not smell their blood, Tom was right behind him. The monarch's stronger senses led her straight to the room where Jay was being held and Steve was grateful she was there because it would have taken him at the very least twice longer to find the right room. She crashed opened the door in a seemingly effortless move, pieces of wood went flying all over, startling the three vampires.

\- "Queen Samara?" Said the older one incredulous. The two others just bowed and stayed that way, eyes glued to the floor. It took a few more minutes for Jay to realised what was happening and sob softly as his eyes met Steve's.

\- "Prince Minsky." Replied the monarch. "Would you care to explain this mess?" She continued, looking at Jay in his pool of blood.

\- "It's a bloody retaliation! Mc Garrett killed one of my sons your majesty!" The queen exhaled loudly, looking annoyed and said:

\- "Steve, go and get your marked human." She looked at the prince, daring him to say a word or make a move against her decision, he did not, instead he looked angrily at Steve, behind the queen Tom was looking pissed off and ready to attack. Jay looked at his vampire, the worried face he had and the softness of his touch as he untied him felt like pure love, the human sobbed when the ball-gag was finally thrown to the floor, mumbled something that resembled a 'Thank you sir'. The vampire quickly licked a few deep wounds to stop the heaviest of the bleeding then he picked up Jay bride's style and carried him away from the group, behind the monarch, before he kissed him to numb the pain and begin the internal healing his saliva could provide. When he was back behind her the queen continued:

\- "Prince Minsky, you and your clan seem to always take actions before you have all the informations required..." She exhaled again, slightly shaking her head no. "Mc Garrett _did not_ kill your child, I did." She paused, the old vampire looked at her unsettled and finally asked:

\- "What?"

\- " _I killed him_ , he was transgressing the rules like the fool that he had always been, only this time he went too far. His unmarked pet has been given to Steve in damages. His body was cremated and not displayed at the entrance of the castle because he was only a fool and I did not want to put shame on your house... But this..." She looked at Jay in Steve's arms and back at the old Minsky. "This needs to be discussed with the council. I shall not decide of your punishment, the elders will, that way all will be fair. Do you agree?" The vampire looked pissed off but mostly resigned and annoyed as he replied:

\- "Yes your majesty, I agree. Thank you." The queen looked at him silently for a few more seconds and then turned around and said to Steve:

\- "Go, take care of your boy. We shall continue what we were doing another time." She then turned to Tom: "Go to the library, tell them what happened and bring Steve's boys back to his room. Tell Diane to follow you and meet me back here with her."

\- "Yes mother." Replied Steve before he left in a hurry.

\- "Yes mother." Replied Tom as he swiftly followed Steve. They both ran together until Steve turned to go to his room, Tom told him: "I'll see you later brother!" And continued on his way to the library. When he arrived, Diane and the others were looking for Jay in the surrounding corridors and opened rooms, as she saw him the woman said:

\- "Master Tom! What happened? You know where Jay is don't you?" He explained everything and did as he had been ordered, brought back the humans to Steve before going back to the queen with Diane.

In his suite Steve had laid Jay on the luxurious sofa, effectively covering it with blood, taken away the pieces of fabric that once were a shirt away and was now conscientiously licking the wounds. His poor human was in a daze, he had kissed him again to make sure he would not feel any more pain but he was still in distress, making soft little whines, watching the room like a lost puppy and he would not let go of his grasp on the vampire's shirt neither. Steve only cared about stopping the bleeding and making sure the wounds would heal properly, he heard the others arrive but kept at what he was doing.

Kelly was the first to enter the room, even though Steve had licked most of the wounds by then, seeing Jay in such a state made him gasp in shock and exhale shakily as he ran to his so very pale lover's side. Jay seemed a bit more relaxed when he saw him, the firefighter took his hand and crouched next to the sofa, he talked to him softly, reassured him and caressed his hair gently, he wanted to cry but swallowed his tears to stay strong for Jay who was now sobbing softly, hiding his face on Kelly's chest.

Adam and Liam entered the room and closed the door behind them, they both stood silently behind Steve, lost for words, angry and sad like everyone else. When the vampire was done he softly took Jay's head between his hands to make him turn around and said:

\- "Let me kiss you my love, let me take the pain away. You need to get some rest, you're safe now, we're all gonna stay close to you alright?" Jay looked at him and sobbed again as he nodded, Steve kissed him for a long time, feeding him numbing venom and as much healing venom as he could because he was worried to see him in such a state, he seemed broken and so weak at that moment that he could not help but wonder if his lover was going to survive the night. When he stopped the kiss, Jay closed his eyes and fell asleep on the spot, Steve kept quiet about his fear because Kelly looked worried enough and he was a firefighter, he knew about wounds and their consequences, instead he took it upon himself to monitor Jay all night long to make sure he would stay alive and if anything happened he would call his mother the queen to the rescue, he would not let Jay die, not him. At that moment Steve realised just how much he cared for the young detective, he looked at Kelly and pulled the big guy in his embrace to comfort him.

\- "Don't let him die Steve, please don't let him die, please sir!" Said Kelly in a hoarse voice, letting himself cry and sob now that Jay was asleep.

\- "I won't, I promise you. Don't worry about it, he's gonna be fine." Replied Steve with as much confidence as he could, rubbing the firefighter's back. " _I won't let him die_ Kelly." He repeated as he looked into his eyes. "Alright?" Kelly nodded and Steve hugged him tighter. When he looked up and saw Adam looking lost and Liam as pale as a sheet he said: "You two, come here!" He extended his arms, inviting them into a group hug, even though he did not like those much. The two youngsters looked a bit confused at first but finally shared the embrace.

Steve hated group hugs, hated drama, he hated feeling that way, hated being scared for those he cared about, worried for their well-being and he felt anger grow inside him, he took deep breaths, aware that his anger would probably scare the bunch of humans even more and focused himself to calm down, that's when the bedroom door opened.

Antonio was not looking like himself, his eyes were injected with blood, staring in the void, his face was stuck in a snarl look, teeth showing and saliva dripping on the corner of his mouth.

\- "The blood..." Said Steve as he realised his mistake. Antonio launched himself in direction of Jay and Steve just found the time to push the boys he was hugging away to stop the newly turned vampire from landing on Jay, Antonio growled and fought like a rabid animal.

\- " ** _Enough!_** " Shouted Steve with a strange voice that made all the humans shiver and freeze, Antonio stopped moving too and blinked, then he looked at Steve. " _ **Stop this right now, calm down!** You will obey me and I shall feed you._" Continued the vampire with his strange commanding voice, the young vampire exhaled shakily and looked confused, turned around to look at Jay and the others, then back at Steve and at the room like he was lost and worried now. " _Calm down Antonio. Look at me._ " Finally said Steve with a lower voice and Antonio's body visibly relaxed, he inhaled and exhaled slowly, his shoulders dropped as he looked at the vampire with calm this time. "Good boy Antonio, you're alright, just calm down, come on let's get you back to your room then I'll get you some blood. It's all right, don't worry, you didn't do anything bad. Everybody's fine."

Steve slowly walked the grown man in his arms back to his bedroom, he kept on talking to him with a calm and gentle voice, rubbed his back soothingly and helped him get back into bed. The small group of humans was left in shock, they exchanged looks and Kelly pulled Liam closer to him because the boy was visibly shaking. Then Steve called Adam into the bedroom, the cop went in silence without looking back at Kelly and Liam.

\- "He needs blood." Said Steve with a sorry look on his face. "I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't absolutely necessary Adam, I'm sorry."

\- "That's alright, I understand and I wanna help Antonio however I can... master." The vampire nodded and extended his arm, inviting the human to sit next to him, by Antonio's side, the latter groaned and took a shaky breath in before he said:

\- "Get him away from me!" Between clenched teeth and with an angry voice. Adam looked surprised and sad but Steve shook his head no.

\- "Don't worry about him Antonio, I'll stop you before you hurt him. I'm here to keep him safe from you, **_you'll obey me_**." The detective looked at Steve with pleading eyes, shook his head no. "I won't let you hurt him. But you need to feed or you will never be able to control your thirst. I know what you're going through, **_trust me_**." Continued Steve as he held Antonio's head with a firm hand. Next to them Adam was shivering despite himself, he had never seen the man he secretly loved this way, had never felt so scared of him neither. The two vampires looked at him and he took a sharp breath in.

\- "I'm okay, I trust you master." He said with a shaky voice, Steve took him softly by the neck and kissed him to numb the pain, then he took the human's arm, bit it and gave it to Antonio, pulling softly the human's body over his knees to keep watch as the young vampire fed on him. At first Antonio was reluctant, but the smell of fresh blood soon took over his will and he bit Adam's arm to suck the precious and much needed liquid. He drank and drank, eyes closed and moaning of pleasure, Steve made sure Adam would not feel any pain by kissing him every now and then. Then when he felt like it was enough he said:

\- " _ **That's enough Antonio**._" It work right away, as Steve had hoped because if he was honest with himself, he really was not sure it would. He helped the human sit back up and told Antonio to get some rest, then he helped Adam stand up and made him walk back to the main room with him.

When he saw them Kelly let out a small exhale of relief and gave a soft smile to his vampire before he said:

\- "Everything alright?"

\- "Yeah, now we're fine." Replied Steve before he made Adam sit on a sofa and let out a loud and long exhale and said: "Now _that_ was a long fucking day I'll be glad to forget!" He shook his head, looked at the two remaining humans standing, they both seemed exhausted. "You boys need to rest now, let's get the beds out."

He signalled Kelly and Liam to follow him towards the large two armoires on the side of the room. He pulled on the first handle and a bed appeared, unfolding from the fake armoire's facade, he waved at Kelly to do the same with the second armoire and another bed, smaller, appeared. Both had clean sheets, pillows and blankets. "Liam, get Adam and help him undress before you put him in bed, you'll share this one with him." He showed him the smaller of the two beds. "Kelly, Jay and I will take this one." He went to the sofa and gently picked up the man to carry him into bed, he took off the rest of his clothes and covered him warmly. When Liam had put Adam in bed as ordered he said:

\- "Do you want me to go to bed now master?"

\- "No actually, I want you to come to the bathroom and brush your teeth before you do that. And don't worry I've got a toothbrush for you."

\- "Yes master, thank you master." Replied Liam with a sheepish smile.

\- "You too Kelly."

\- "Yes sir." Replied the fireman. After that Steve gave a tee-shirt to Liam for the night and hugged him gently, saying:

\- "That's because you've been a good boy Liam, you deserve this and a good night's rest in a bed." The young man sobbed softly and Steve kept him in his arms until he stopped, wondering when he had become a mother hen. Then he kissed the boy so he would fall asleep peacefully and went to join Kelly next to their bed, he kissed him and told him: "You get some rest too now, I'll keep watch all night, don't worry about a thing."

\- "Thank you sir." Replied the man, he was wondering how he was going to be able to find sleep because he felt too worried about Jay, his gaze turned towards the sleeping man and Steve understood, he said:

\- "Let me kiss you to sleep big guy, let me help you rest alright?" Kelly looked at him, on the brink of tears because he was so tired of all this that he felt truly happy about the offer.

\- "Yes sir, please do that..." Steve smiled softly and was about to kiss him when the human suddenly said:

\- "And... what about the plug sir? Do I keep it all night too?" Steve raised his eyebrows, he had completely forgotten about the toy, he chuckled before replying:

\- "Oh shit! I had completely forgotten about it! Sorry babe!" He chuckled again and so did Kelly.

\- "I kinda guessed you had sir..."

\- "Yeah... well, keeping it all night probably isn't a good idea, come back to the bathroom with me, I'll take it out." They both went back to the bathroom and Steve made Kelly bend over the washbasin, he played with the toy a little, enjoying the soft noises his human made in return, happy to take both their minds off what had happened for a moment. After taking the plug out Steve cleaned Kelly with a wash-cloth and finally kissed him tenderly until he had given him a good dosage of soothing venom. They both went to bed, one on each side of Jay, and finally the room was completely quiet, the only sound Steve could hear was the slow beat of calm hearts and peaceful breathing, he let out an exhale and finally laid down on the other side of Jay, turned off the lights and listened, happy the day was over, wishing Jay would be alright in the morning.


	22. Healing and memories

In the very early morning, Steve heard and smelled the woman who was walking towards his suite long before she reached the door, he swiftly got up from his bed to open the door before she knocked on it, he wanted to let his humans sleep and get as much rest as they needed. He opened the door and Dana smiled to him.

\- "They're still asleep, be quiet." He said.

\- "A good morning to you too Steve Mc Garrett!" She said chuckling.

\- "Yeah, sorry, good morning Dana, how are you doing?" Replied the vampire with a smirk.

\- "I'm doing better than you apparently, I heard what happened yesterday... Those Minsky are really thick, it's almost unbelievable!"

\- "You said it... Now, tell me you came to do some of your witchcraft for my boys...they need it badly!" Dana smiled warmly.

\- "You know I did." She showed him the briefcase in her hand.

\- "Thank you." Steve looked deeply grateful and the woman gave him a hug.

\- "My pleasure little brother, now come on, let's go see what can be done." She moved inside the suite and he followed her. As they entered they were greeted by two pairs of eyes: Kelly and Liam were awake, the first because being a light sleeper was one of the perks of being a firefighter, the second because being the human pet of a psycho makes a light sleeper out of you. "Good morning boys." Said the woman, Liam had already lowered his eyes but Kelly wasn't completely awake yet and was just looking at her innocently, he replied:

\- "Good morning madam, nice to see you again." She smiled at him. Liam answered politely:

\- "Good morning mistress."

\- "Nice to see you again too Kelly, but don't forget to lower you gaze in front of vampires around here, it could be dangerous for you." The man suddenly realised his memory lapse and lowered his eyes saying:

\- "Sorry madam, thank you for the reminder!" Dana smiled and looked at Steve.

\- "Your humans are so cute brother, I do envy you a little!" She was by Jay's side now and started unpacking her suitcase on the bed, it was filled with vials and small pots, smelled like dried plants and Chinese medicine. She took the detective's arm and took his pulses, just like the Chinese doctors do, it took a while, she switched to the other arm and did exactly the same as she asked Steve to tell her what had happened exactly. She then took Jay's carotid pulse before going to his feet to check his pulses there. Kelly was watching her silently, hoping she could help his lover heal faster and get back on his feet soon.

\- "So, what's you diagnostic sister? Is there anything you can do to help him?" Asked Steve warily, a hand sliding on Kelly's shoulder as he asked.

\- "Yes, of course, I'm good at my job, don't you know?!" Dana smirked. "He's not in such a bad shape, there are a few tensions due to the trauma and wounds that need to heal, but he has a strong will to survive and that's probably the most important." Kelly let out an exhale he did not know he was holding. The woman looked at him and said: "Come closer and take his hand Kelly, give him your love, he'll feel it and it'll help him." Without thinking about it, the firefighter looked at the woman straight in the eyes, blinked and finally said:

\- "Yes madam, thank you." Steve's hand on his shoulder moved to his head to make him look down gently and he understood and continued: "Sorry again about looking at you madam..." She chuckled and said:

\- "It's okay boy, I understand." Kelly moved to grab Jay's hand and the latter woke up, he looked tired and moved slowly as he tried to rub his face, he groaned in pain as he did so. Steve was about to make a move to kiss him and numb the pain but he asked the woman:

\- "Should I kiss him or wait for you to do some of your magic?" Dana smiled.

\- "You may kiss him, the treatment I'm gonna give him won't numb the pain, so, you do that."

\- "Wait." Said Jay in a hoarse voice. "Just... just let me wake up a little first please." He looked at the woman next to him and frowned. "Who are you?"

\- "Jay!" Said Steve with a voice just a little louder to make a point. "Manners boy, this is a guest and she's here to heal you, so show some respect!" Jay looked at Steve without loosing his frown and said:

\- "Well I don't like having people touching me when I'm asleep, especially people I don't know." Steve looked at the man with his eyebrows raised and replied in a calm but very stern way:

\- "Well, whatever your problem is boy, you're gonna show respect for this mistress as well as for me, your master or you're gonna get punished whether you're injured or not!" He used just enough of his vampire mojo to make Kelly and Jay shiver in front of him, the fireman stayed silent and respectfully looking down, Jay noticed it, he could have followed his guts, obeyed and apologised, but for some stupid reason he felt like it was all Steve's fault, him being kidnapped and tortured by those vampires, him being in such a poor state now, unable to move from this bed or do anything without being in pain really. Suddenly he wondered if he really loved this man or if it was only because of the vampire's semen he had inside him, it made him angrier not being sure and he spat:

\- "Well, what if _you're my problem?!_ I'm here because of you after all, I'm in this very situation because of you, I'm hurt and in pain because of you, hell Antonio's turning into a fucking vampire because of you... Yeah, it's _all on you_! And you want me to respect you?! Well fuck that! And fuck you!!" As soon as he was done Jay felt as he had felt long ago when he was a child, trying to connect with his father but unable to, he felt like he was loosing his grip on things and he felt like crying. He kept it together by squeezing Kelly's hand harder and the man looked at him as he squeezed back and hoped Steve wouldn't be too harsh in response because Jay was visibly upset and not like himself.

Steve stood silently in front of Jay for a few seconds, analysing him more than what he had said because the boy was in a poor state and needed food and time to get better, he was in pain, he could tell by the way his heartbeat would jump each time he made a sudden move or tried to change his position and he was angry but not just against him... Because of his trauma, probably because of his helplessness too, some lost feelings were coming back to the point, Steve knew it, he could feel it, he was old and had taken the time to learn about human behaviour in details through his life. So he said:

\- "From what I can hear you _want_ to be punished." Jay's heart jumped and Steve heard it. "Therefore you will be, but not now because you're too weak and need to be healed. I also understand that you're angry and we'll talk about that later, but please show some respect to mistress Dana who's only here to help you and apologise to her." He did not sound angry or hurt and that pissed off Jay even more somehow, but the look in the vampire's eyes made him keep quiet even if he wanted to argue some more. He took a deep breath, looked in the direction of the woman but not at her and said:

\- "I apologise madam. Sorry for being rude to you, you've nothing to do with this." Jay felt a bit stupid when the woman said in a calm voice:

\- "Apology accepted young man. Let me heal you now, you need it, I can tell." So he replied with a shaky voice.

\- "Yeah..., thank you madam and sorry again." She chuckled and said to Steve:

\- "Well, this one is feisty but well mannered, he reminds me of someone..." Steve shook his head no and made an amused face before he went to get some water for his angry boy. The woman took a few vials and said to Jay: "Let go of your lover's hand and give me your hand." Jay extended his arm and she took his hand to put a vial in his palm. "Close this hand and give me the other one." The man complied and she took his free hand in hers " Now squeeze my hand." Jay did as told, she frowned and said: "No, not this one. Open your hand." She exchanged the vial for another and repeated the action, again she said no and took another, this time she smiled when Jay squeezed her hand and said: "This one is what you need." She looked at the vial and continued: "This plant is for those who need to heal an old wound in relation with their father or with a figure of authority from their childhood, does that seem right to you?" Jay raised his head and looked at her in surprise, speechless, how could this woman know any of his history with his father? He mumbled a:

\- "Yeah..." And frowned, looking confused, the woman chuckled and continued:

\- "Your body chose it, not me, it gave you strength when you squeezed my hand." She nodded. "Now let's try this one also." She showed another vial and Jay opened his hand to repeat the action, squeezed her hand again, this time the woman seemed surprised. "Oh no? Not this one? Huh... I was rather sure it would be right for you." She opened Jay's hand and took the vial, went through her bag and picked another one to replace it. "Let's try this one then." Jay squeezed and she chuckled and nodded. "This one it is... you're full of surprises young human!"

\- "Why is that madam?" Asked the man curious.

\- "Because this one is a violent poison, of course it's very diluted so it won't harm you. And it's surprising because it's rarely used by humans." She replied as she searched for something in her bag again.

\- "And what's that one for?"

\- "Well, it depends... let's see." She looked at him straight in the eyes because he was still looking at her and suddenly Jay felt like she was invading his soul, seeking information deep within him, he tried to lower his eye or look away but found that he could not, he groaned and tensed, finally felt like she let him go with a smile before saying: "What you felt is another reason why you shouldn't look at vampires you don't know straight in the eyes." She winked at him. "Don't worry I have no ill intent, I'm a healer... but try and remember this lesson. And then, I believe this plant called you because you tend to harm yourself... mentally... you're a poison for yourself sometimes aren't you?" Jay's eyebrows raised themselves, he blinked wondering how this woman could find all that about him in so little time, he had never believed in witchcraft and healers before but at that moment he was ready to do just that.

\- "Yeah... I guess I do sometimes..." He replied full of confusion, eyes going from looking at the woman to looking away and back at her because he found her mesmerising at that point. "How did you do that? Did you read my mind?" Steve handed a glass of water to him and he took it with a small. "Thank you sir." That made the vampire smile and he drank some because he was actually very thirsty.

\- "Not exactly." Replied the woman. "It's an ability that I have, not all vampires have it though. It helps me understand the people I deal with, the good and the bad, in order to heal them properly." She shook the mix she had made with the vials and held it between her two hands for a moment, her lips moved but no sound escaped them. Jay kept quiet and observed her, just like Kelly next to him as she did a sort of incantation. "Here." She gave the vial to Jay. "Drink this, all in one go. Don't stop for tasting because it's gonna taste like shit." She chuckled. "But it'll help you heal faster and more thoroughly." The man took the vial and looked at it suspiciously, then looked at the woman and finally opened it.

\- "Okay..." He said, still looking at it with a frown.

\- "Don't smell it, trust me you don't wanna do that." Said Steve. Jay looked at him and said:

\- "Let me guess, you can smell it from where you are and it's bad?"

\- "Very bad!" Said Steve and Dana in unison. Jay chuckled.

\- "And you want me to drink that? Sure... smelly vampire's healing remedy... why not?" He took the vial to his lips and swallowed it all in one go. As soon as he was done he made a face that told everyone how vile the potion was.

\- "Drink some water Jay." Said Steve and the human obeyed instantly, looking as if he had forgotten he had put the glass on the small table next to him.

\- "Now let's take care of this boy shall we?" Said Dana looking at Liam, the young man looked at her quickly just to see who she was talking about, when he realised it was him he shivered and looked at Steve with a wary look.

\- "Yeah." Said the vampire. "Don't be afraid boy, we need to look at that memory loss of yours. He says he hit his head but I don't believe it to be true, what do you think?" The woman got up from the bed and walked towards Liam, next to him Adam was awake too, with all the noise he had been for a while now. She sat next to them and said:

\- "I want you to look at me straight in the eyes and relax boy, let your mind wander." Liam looked at Steve for his approval and the latter nodded and said:

\- "You can trust her Liam, she won't hurt you."

\- "Yes master." Replied the human before turning his gaze towards the woman. She stared silently into his eyes and continued:

\- "I want you to imagine a long corridor... Do you see it?"

\- "...yes..."

\- "Walk down its path now, relax... it goes deeper and deeper..." She made a pause, waited. "Now you see a door at the end of this corridor... Can you see it?" Liam's eyes were locked on the woman's, he seemed to be daydreaming when he answered this time, his voice was low and slow.

\- "Yes...I see it..."

\- "I want you to open it."

\- "I'm...I'm scared..."

\- "You don't have to be scared, I'm right here with you, I can protect you from anything. Ok?"

\- "Ok... I'm opening it..."

\- "Go through the door and tell me who is behind it?" Liam made a surprised face and said:

\- "It's... it's me!"

\- "What's your name?"

\- "It's... It's Adam... Adam Cassidy."

\- "Do you know who you are Adam?" Liam, who apparently was not called Liam but Adam chuckled as if the question was stupid.

\- "Well of course I do! Why wouldn't I?" He frowned, looked more serious and continued: "Oh... I was lost... I had lost myself, I remember now..."

\- "Yes, you were... That's good. Now I want you to turn around and come back here. Tell me when you've closed that door behind you Adam."

\- "Alright..." There was a moment of silence then Adam said: "I've closed the door."

\- "Good. Welcome back Adam Cassidy." Said Dana, she smiled and the human seemed to wake up from his dream, he blinked a few times, took a few deep and shaky breaths and said:

\- "I'm back... I... I'm me again! I remember!" He sobbed a little, smiled at the same time and looked at the woman. "Thank you! Thank you so much for this..." He sobbed anew, took his head between his hands and cried, next to him Adam put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Steve nodded and said:

\- "Thank you Dana." She smiled and replied:

\- "We're not done yet..." She searched in her stuffs and found what she was looking for. "Adam, I need you to drink this." She handed him a vial with a white liquid inside. "This is gonna taste like shit too, but you need to keep your soul back where it belongs and this will help."

\- "My soul?" Asked the boy who had raised his head to look at her with reddened eyes.

\- "Yes, it was... buried so to speak, probably by your previous master." Steve made an angry face that Jay noticed and it touched him even if he wanted to stay pissed off at the vampire. Adam took the vial and swallowed it with no questions. Steve had already brought another glass of water and he handed it to him.

\- "Here, drink some water boy."

\- "Thank you... m...master." Replied Adam with his head tilted to the side and a strange look on his face as if he could barely remember the vampire next to him and was not sure how to address him.

\- "You're welcome Adam... But now we have two Adams and this is gonna be annoying..." Said Steve looking at the two men sat next to each other.

\- "I usually call this Adam ' _Ruz'_. Maybe we all could." Said Jay pointing a finger at his ex partner who chuckled and replied:

\- "Yeah... Now that I think of it, isn't it strange that you haven't called me that since we've been... in this situation?"

\- "Really? If you say so... I hadn't noticed." That was a lie, Jay had noticed and knew exactly why, it was because calling his partner 'Adam' felt more intimate than 'Ruz' and he had felt like calling him in a more intimate way ever since Steve had abducted him. Only he could not tell him that.

\- "Ruz it is then! Ruz and Adam. Good." Said Steve coming to Jay's rescue because he could smell his unease. The detective saw the vampire's move and lowered his eyes to avoid showing him the gratitude he could feel and wanted to ignore.

\- "Alright then, I'm done here, do you want me to check on your other boy? The one turning." Asked Dana.

\- "Yeah please. He looks alright to me, but I'd like you to check just to make sure if you don't mind..." Replied Steve and the worry in his voice moved something inside Jay's guts. He looked at the vampire from the corner of his eye and for the first time truly saw him as a sensitive being not just a strong creature. He wondered if the potion the healer had given him was already having an effect because all of the sudden he could also see his deceased father as a sensitive being too, he felt like he could forgive him, just like he wanted to forgive Steve even if the two stories were very different. Next to him Kelly put a hand on his shoulder and whispered:

\- "You alright?" Jay looked at him with tears in his eyes and replied:

\- "Yeah, I'm just tired I guess..." He moved his body to lay back in the bed more comfortably and the firefighter helped him without asking any more questions, Jay felt thankful for that.

\- "Sure, let's go." Said the woman getting up from the bed and picking up her suitcase. Steve led the way to the bedroom where Antonio was and closed the door behind them. They both came back after a while and the vampire said with a wide smile:

\- "Good news! Antonio's doing fine and he's gonna be alright." His eyes met Jay's and the detective could not help but smile back at the vampire's declaration for a few seconds.

\- "Thank you mistress!" Said Ruz with a grin on his face. The woman chuckled and replied:

\- "Don't worry boy, you'll be reunited with your lover soon enough." The cop's cheeks turned red and he blinked, looked at Steve who was smirking but said:

\- "I didn't tell her anything, she can read people boy, sorry!" He chuckled and so did Ruz looking a bit embarrassed.

\- "Alright then, I'm gonna go now." Dana packed what was left on the bed in her suitcase and waved at the boys. "Goodbye dears, take care of Steve for me will you?" She winked at them and continued: "He's a cold bear with a soft heart this one, he needs you more than he knows..." She smiled tenderly and Steve frowned, pushing her towards the door saying:

\- "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say witch!" They both chuckled and he walked her out with his arm around her shoulders. "Thank you so much for coming to heal them sister." He kissed her on the cheek. "I love you you know."

\- "Yes, I know, I love you too little brother. Take care now." She kissed him back and left, the vampire closed the door behind her.

\- "We're gonna pack our stuff and leave this place today." He said. He remembered he was supposed to wait for his other sister who was coming to the castle just to see him and that annoyed him. "No, not today, tomorrow..." He frowned, displeased but realised his boys needed some rest anyway, even with the healer's potions. "You all take some rest today." He noticed that his newly named boy Adam was staring at him, itching to say something apparently, he walked his way and asked: "Is there something you wanna ask Adam?" The human realised he had been looking straight at the vampire and lowered is gaze in a haste.

\- "Sorry master... Yes... I... I wanted to know... I don't know... I mean... What is my place here? With master Eurich I was supposed to stay quiet and obedient and that was pretty much all, but what am I supposed to do for you?" Steve came closer to him and petted his head gently.

\- "Well, you're one of my feeders, on the queen's orders. You're supposed to respect me and obey me and _that's pretty much all_ , in return I'll take care of you and make sure you're well fed, in good health and have what you need to stay sane. You can see us all as one big family." The vampire chuckled. "A weird sort of family. But what family isn't? Right?" Adam made a sheepish smile and nodded.

\- "Why are you being so nice to us when you could just do like the other vampires I've met? Why bother?" Steve felt sorry for the boy because he knew what he was talking about, imagined what he must have endured.

\- "Maybe it's because I can still remember what it's like to be human and have feelings... maybe it's because I believe that life's made to be shared with people you can connect with or something like that..." That reminded him of his friends at Five-O and he suddenly wanted to see how they were doing. "I have an idea!" He smirked and looked at all the men before him. "Today, we're gonna go and check on our families and friends, what d'you think about that boys?" Smiles appeared on all their faces, even on Jay's who wanted to stay angry at Steve but was finding it harder and harder.

\- "I thought we couldn't get in touch with them master?" Asked Ruz.

\- "And you're right, we can't. We're just gonna take a peak, using satellites and spy cameras, you'll see." Replied the vampire with a joyful childish attitude. All the men seemed happy about the idea but Jay was too weak to move and Steve could feel it, he said to him: "You need to rest to get back on your feet, you won't be able to come with us Jay." The human frowned, he needed to know how his brother was doing but also knew that the vampire was right, he clenched his teeth silently and lowered his eyes. "But, you're gonna tell me who you want to have news from, I'll get you the footage and I'll bring it back to you, alright?" Jay looked up at his master, mouth slightly gaping, speechless because he had not thought the vampire would be so nice to him after the tantrum he had made earlier.

\- "Yes sir... thank you." He said in a low voice filled with emotions he could no longer control. He was feeling weak and different from before, was it the sorceress' potion making him change so fast? He could not tell for sure but he could feel something was healing itself inside him stirring his emotions in a strange way, soothing him. Steve felt it too and took him in his arms without warning, suddenly Jay felt overwhelmed by kindness, caring and love like he never had, he let himself be whatever came and cried like an infant in his father's arms.

\- "Let it all out boy, it's alright now. You're gonna be alright." Said Steve rubbing his boy's back and holding him tightly against him. He knew Dana's potions were powerful and very efficient, he could tell she had found exactly what Jay needed to heal profoundly and he also understood that the healing process was something that shook you to your core, made you feel things you had buried deep inside or even forgotten completely, at least it was his experience. So he held Jay in his arms, gave him time to let go, to feel protected and loved because that's what his bound to the human was telling him he needed. After a while, the exhausted human in his arm just fell asleep, Steve laid him back down in the bed and covered his body warmly. Kelly had gone to the bathroom and was back, they exchanged a look and the fireman said:

\- "Thank you for Jay sir." Steve who was now up cupped the man's face and replied:

\- "That's what family does isn't it? Take care of each other." Kelly smiled and nodded.

\- "Yeah, but I believe he really needed that sir, and you gave it to him. I'm not sure anyone else could have done that..." The vampire felt touched, emotional again and took Kelly in his arms too saying:

\- "Fucking hell, you guys are gonna turn me into a mother hen! I was a navy SEAL, a navy SEAL! Do you have any idea how different these two things are?!" He broke the hug and laughed, so did Kelly, Ruz and Adam.

\- "Your friend said that you were a _cold bear with a soft heart_ didn't she master?" Teased Ruz. The vampire scoffed.

\- "She really doesn't know me at all." He said and they all laughed again as he turned around shaking his head and moving away. "Now come on, get dressed all of you, we're gonna eat something and then got spy on the ones we love." He picked up the phone and ordered food to be brought to his room, he also asked for a sitter to come later on and keep an eye on Jay and Antonio when they were gone. Food was brought shortly after and all the humans ate hungrily under their master's gaze.

\- "Where are we gonna go sir? I mean tomorrow." Asked Kelly as he sipped his coffee.

\- "To a place where you guys will be able to go out freely and where we'll have plenty of nature to trudge around, do sports and such. It's one of the queen's houses, it's up in the mountains and surrounded by friendly people and vampires. It'll be like a sort of holiday until I find us a more permanent place." Kelly smiled, nodding at the idea of being able to get out and breathe some fresh air.

\- "When you say do sports and such, what do you mean exactly master?" Asked Ruz curious.

\- "Well, there's hiking and running for starters and then we can go rock-climbing, there are horses we can borrow for a ride, mountain bikes and canoes... there's a tennis court, an indoor swimming-pool... pretty much the whole caboodle! Like I said it'll be like a holiday!" Steve smiled widely. "Well... the luxury version, of course!" Ruz's eyes lit up and his smile grew wider, he nodded and made a 'Wow!' that showed how impressed and happy he was.

\- "Now that you're all finished, go brush your teeth and then let's go." Continued Steve. Kelly chuckled about being reminded to brush his teeth and said:

\- "Yes mum." Steve got the joke and frowned playing angry, he playfully pushed his boy and added:

\- "And faster you monkeys!" The nickname reminding him of his old partner.


	23. Reunion

Steve took his humans to the most hi-tech room of the castle, the big and very secured surveillance room. It was filled with computers, various machines, a multitude of cables and screens of different sizes, a few technicians were there looking busy with their tasks, as Steve entered the room followed by his little group, one of them came towards him and bowed respectfully.

\- "May I help you master Mc Garrett?"

\- "Yes." Replied the vampire. "We want to check on a few people, I need four computers with accesses please." The man nodded and turned around after he answered:

\- "Right away master, please follow me." He led them to a corner of the room and showed them four computers next to each other. "Our queen said you would be coming, she had me prepare computers for you." Steve chuckled and said:

\- "Of course she did. Thank you. I can handle things from here."

\- "As you wish master, I'll be right there if you need me." Said the man before bowing respectfully again and leaving.

\- "So, I'm gonna show you how this works and then you're gonna do it yourselves on your computers, alright? I'm sure you can manage that." Said the vampire to his humans. He did that and then used his computer to check on his friends at FIve-O, he was glad to see them all in good shape and thriving in their own lives, he took the time to check a few other people he cared about in Hawaii and in the mainland, he even checked on his grandma but wasn't able to find her in her home which seemed to be on sale and that worried him so he gave her a call but ended up on her answering machine.

After that he checked on Jay's brother because Kelly had told him that his older sibling was probably the only person he cared about besides his team-mates at intelligence considering he had no family left and not many friends neither. He found that the doctor was doing fine even if he was worried about his brother and somehow Steve found himself sadden by that fact and then surprised himself wondering how he could find a way to let Will Halstead know his little brother was doing fine.

The rest of the boys spent the time they needed to search for their relatives and friends, Adam was the first to be done because he was a computer nerd and had quickly figured out how to use the programs to access the satellites and cameras, he returned to Steve with a sadden look on his face.

\- "What's wrong boy?" Asked the vampire.

\- "I learned only now that my... my father died... more than two years ago master... I wasn't there and... and there was nobody to take care of him or pay his medical bills..." The boy's voice faltered and tears ran down his face, Steve took him in his arms. "He died alone in his home... I don't even know where he's been buried." The boy cried softly in the vampire's embrace.

\- "I'm sorry to hear that Adam... I'm so sorry." He rubbed his back and silently cursed Eurich's memory for being such a heartless dick. The rest of the group came to join them shortly after and since they had heard Adam's story, obviously all felt sorry for him.

\- "He probably could do with a drink sir." Said Kelly, Steve nodded.

\- "Yeah, good idea, what d'you say Adam?" He said, the young man raised his head and replied in a croaky voice:

\- "I'd like that master, if... if you wouldn't mind..." Steve chuckled.

\- "Who would mind getting a few drinks? Come on let's go back to our room and I'll order a couple of bottles for this evening, we'll go on the ramparts to drink them with a view!"

The small group went back to the suite and Steve ordered alcohol for them all as well as food because the day was ending, they had spent more time than he had anticipated on those computers. As he was on the phone, he was informed that his friend Misha had arrived, the woman was here just to see him and he was glad he would see his sister before leaving, he asked for her room number, called her and invited her for a drink along with Tom. Before they went out, as the humans ate, Steve went to see Antonio and feed him more of his own blood, the detective was his first vampire child and he was amazed to instinctively know what to do, he knew he had to give him more of his blood to make him stronger and tighten the bond between them even if he did not know how he could know that. It was all quite strange. He could also start to feel what Antonio felt, at that point it was more like a coming and going sort of connection, like a mobile phone with bad reception but it was slowly happening. Suddenly Steve realised that his mother the queen could feel all of her children, and she had a lot of them, him included, he wondered how she could manage it and then had a sudden unease as he thought about sex and thought about her ability to feel that too. He shook his head to clear that idea, because he definitely did not wanted to know.

And so that evening Steve and his boys all went to meet Misha and Tom on the ramparts, except Antonio who was in no shape to move. The mood was happy even if the whole evening had started with Adam's need to forget about his deceased father. The castle was huge and so there were a lot of ground to cover to go around it, therefore the group had plenty of time to get drunk enjoying the cool evening breeze and the view since there was a nice almost full moon lighting up the sky. Steve talked with his sister for a while after having introduced her to his boys when Tom told them stories about their master's younger years as a vampire with him at their Grandma's house.

Jay who was still weak was the first to feel the effects of the small amount of alcohol he had yet carefully and slowly sipped, he was feeling feeble but wanted to stay out with the others so he said nothing. Obviously Steve noticed it, he took the stubborn boy to the side as Tom was telling another story making the rest of the group laugh and told him:

\- "You need to go to bed and get some rest now Jay, don't think I haven't seen you fighting sleepiness. Come on I'll walk you back." The human looked at him with a frown and full of alcohol-fused confidence replied:

\- "I don't need you telling me what to do! You're not my dad and even he couldn't do that." Jay felt his throat tighten as he mentioned his deceased father, talking about him had always made him angry but since Dana had given him her potion, it just made him feel like crying and that disturbed him.

\- "Watch you tone with me boy, I know you're drunk and not feeling well, but remember who I am because no, I'm not your father." Said Steve with a severe tone, he tried to stay calm and kept his voice low so that the others wouldn't notice them arguing, well at least no the humans. He wanted to let Jay take his time to heal both from his physical wounds and his psychological old wounds but apparently the man wasn't on the same page as him because he said:

\- "Well you can go to hell, just like my dad! I don't care about you and I don't need you to pretend that you care about me because you're gonna reject me later anyway and I don't need that, so fuck off!" His voice faltered mid-sentence but the vampire could have told he was deeply upset even without hearing it considering he smelled it in his perspiration and above all he could feel it in his own guts. His head wanted to talk with the boy but instead he followed his instinct, he grabbed him rather violently by the arm, making him drop his glass and pulled him against his chest and over his shoulder like a light bag of sand, Jay yelped half in surprise half in pain because a few wounds had reopened in the process. Steve said to the others:

\- "Jay needs some rest, I'll take care of him, if I'm not back later on, please bring the rest of my boys back to my suite?" Misha smirked and replied:

\- "Sure bro', and if I don't see you later, I'll see you tomorrow!"

\- "Like she said bro'!" Added Tom before continuing his story. On Steve's back Jay was struggling half-heartedly.

\- "Let me go! What are you doing? You're hurting me, let me down you fucking idiot!" He said on the brink of tears, punching just as half-heartedly the vampire's back. Steve turned around and left after winking at Kelly to reassure him, because he had no intention of hurting Jay. But as he walked to his suite he realised what the boy needed, he grasped the meaning behind his harsh words and rejection and he said:

\- "I'm not _pretending_ to care about you Jay, you need to understand that. I'm gonna make you understand. And I'm _not_ gonna reject you later, I'll prove it to you too, you just wait boy." On his back the punching had turned into a light thumping and with the alcohol helping, the shouting into an almost incoherent mumbling, the only words the vampire could decipher were _abandon, fucker, misery, alone, by myself_ and they broke his heart because he could feel Jay's pain through their bond. So he hurried to his suite, opened the door and gently unloaded the boy on the bed before he said in a stern voice: "Strip." Jay looked at him with a frown, blinked and it took him a few seconds before he could think through his alcohol level and answer:

\- "What?"

Slap! Before he could realise what had happened he felt the sting of Steve's hand on his cheek, the vampire said in the same stern voice:

\- "You are to call me _sir_ boy and you know it."

Slap! The second smack surprised Jay just as much as the first one.

\- "I'm gonna teach you respect again if I have to. It's all up to you Jay." Steve raised his hand ominously and the human shifted his weight in apprehension but the look in his eyes was still filled with a sort of resentment, despite that he stayed silent as if waiting for something. "Strip." Repeated the vampire. This time Jay's breath fastened a little but he stayed quiet and still, looking at Steve with an even more defiant look. Steve took a step back and smiled warmly at the stubborn human before he said: "I'm gonna teach you a lesson Jay, I'm gonna do that _because I care about you_. I'm gonna hurt you because it pisses me off to see you hurt yourself and I want you to remember that for as long as I'm alive, you're not allowed to do that... But I understand that maybe you need to feel something so I'm gonna give you something to feel." At that the vampire moved swiftly and grabbed Jay before he could make a move, he forcefully lowered the boy's pants and boxers before placing him on his knees, ready for a good spanking. When he realised what was about to happen, Jay squirmed and punched the vampire again, yelling:

\- "Get the fuck off me! You can't do that! Stop it you fucking brute! I'm not a child! Fuck you!" He kept on cursing and shouting but Steve said in the same calm and stern voice:

\- "You say you're not a child and yet you behave like one..."

Slap! At the first smack on his bare ass cheeks Jay yelped but quickly went back to his endless stream of insults.

\- "... _you are mine_ and I want you to take care of yourself."

Slap! At the second he groaned and had to concentrate on his breathing to keep it together.

\- "And I made you mine because I care about you, just like I care about Kelly." Continued Steve.

Slap! At the third strike something changed in Jay's behaviour, he stopped fighting as hard to get away.

\- "Kelly and you are the only humans I wanted to have with me."

Slap! Jay groaned and his breathing started to tremble, on his knees, Steve could feel the boy's belly starting to spasm as he was trying to repress the sobs that were coming.

\- "I had been observing you for a while before I took you in Chicago."

Slap! The human let out a cry but quickly clenched his teeth to keep quiet.

\- "I choose you Jay, just like I choose Kelly." Steve soothed the already reddened cheeks, rubbing them in small circles softly.

\- "I don't believe you." Said Jay with a croaky voice before he let out a sob that he quickly restrained. "You wanted Kelly and I just happened to be there." He took a shaky breath in. "So don't bother lying."

Slap! The next blow felt more painful than the previous ones and this time Jay jumped and cried out loud before his hands instinctively tried to protect his ass. Steve grabbed them both and held them on the crook of Jay's lower back before he continued with a low voice:

\- "You're the one who's telling lies to yourself boy."

Slap! After that new smack, Jay's body shook by itself, he cried and sobbed anew for a few seconds before he could stop.

\- "You're closing yourself to what is offered to you, refusing to believe what you're being told..."

Slap! The human's body shook and he yelled:

\- "Stop! F...fuck you!" Before he sobbed some more, only this time he did not find the way to stop, whether it was due to the pain or something else, he was not sure.

Slap! Steve smelled the salty odour of the tears that started running on his boy's face.

\- "... You don't want to believe me, but I'm not gonna stop offering you my love and attention for all that."

Slap! Jay squirmed and sobbed loudly before he said in a trembling voice:

\- "You... you don't fucking love me..." He cried, took a shaky breath in and continued: "Why do you do this? Why d'you lie to me?"

\- "But I do, I love you Jay. I'm sorry I didn't say it before or more often..."

\- "You don't... you..."

Slap! The man jumped and yelled.

\- "I love you Jay, even if you don't believe me."

And Jay cried his eyes out as his entire body finally abandoned all resistance. Steve rubbed the boy's red cheeks softly, happy to feel him let go of whatever old belief he was hanging on to.

\- "Have you had enough boy? Do you want me to stop?" Steve waited for Jay's sobbing to stop, for him to be able to reply and he did with a croaky voice, muffled by the fact that he had hid his face in the blanket to cry.

\- "Yes..." He sniffled and raised his head a little before he said: "Yes sir."

\- "Alright then." Steve moved his boy's body gently to turn him around so he could look at him in the eyes before he continued: "I'm not perfect you know, sometimes I think you can feel how I feel about you through our bond but I forget that it's not necessarily the case. And even so, it's not a reason not to say it out loud. So, _I love you Jay_... even if you don't love me back." He caressed the boy's sweaty hair tenderly and then hugged him, the latter kept on crying because he simply could not do anything else beside grasping the vampire's shirt and holding onto it tightly as he sobbed and sobbed like an infant. "You can trust me Jay, I won't let you go. It took me a long time to find you and Kelly, I never thought I would... So please believe me when I say I won't reject you, not now, not later." Steve kissed him on the head and Jay moved to face him, the look in his eyes had completely changed, the vampire smiled at him and with a light hand wiped the tears on his face, Jay leaned on the hand and said in a whisper:

\- "Please kiss me...sir." His eyes were begging and Steve felt moved like he had not been in a long time, he kissed Jay tenderly and the boy moaned and sobbed as he kissed him back, as his hands moved to embrace the vampire and keep him as close as possible, like he feared the creature would disappear. When they broke the kiss, Steve tightened his hold on Jay and whispered:

\- "I'm not going anywhere boy... I'm staying right here, where you need me, when you need me. Alright?" The man replied:

\- "Yes sir... thank you... I'm... I'm sorry."

\- "It's all right boy, you have nothing to be sorry about. It's all right." The vampire kept on holding his human until he fell asleep in his arms, hands fisted on his shirt. Steve covered him with a blanket and stayed there, wondering what had happened between Jay and his father for their relationship to have been so complicated, so hurtful to the man, wondering if he had repeated the same behaviours without knowing it and triggered this powerful reaction or if maybe it was all happening because of Dana's wicked potion, after all she was an old school witch as well as a vampire, she had ancient knowledge and Steve knew she had unholy powers too. He thought hard about it all but found no answers, he stopped thinking when Jay started dreaming and moving in his arms, when he whined softly, the vampire hesitated about waking him up because he was visibly having a bad dream, that's when the door of the suite opened and a bunch of drunk men entered.

The group of humans and the two vampires accompanying them were all completely wasted, laughing and making a lot of noise even though they were visibly trying not to, shushing each other and bursting of laughter like teenagers, whispering quite loudly and bumping into things because the lights were out. Steve smiled in the dark and whispered:

\- "Turn on the light on the desk next to the door you bunch of drunk idiots!"

\- "Sorry bro'" Said Misha before she laughed like a hyena behind her hand as Tom searched for said lamp. He finally found it and when he turned it on Jay woke up, he blinked and frowned, blinded by the dull light because he was still drunk too, he looked at Steve who was still holding him and seemed surprised as well as touched that the vampire had not left, a sob made him shiver and the vampire pulled him back against him saying:

\- "See? I ain't going anywhere boy." Jay cuddled him, hiding his face against his chest, ignoring the others. Kelly stepped closed to the bed with a wide grin on his face as he looked at the two men he loved, he looked happily drunk and when he tried to take off his shoes without sitting, he ended up falling on the bed like a log, Jay craned his head in a jump to see what had happened and chuckled when he saw Kelly's position on the bed with a hand stuck in his shoe and his arse up. The firefighter groaned and fought against his shoes, finally won and then moved like a worm up the bed to cuddle with his two lovers, Steve open his arm to welcome him. The human made an extra effort to give him a peck on the lips and said:

\- "Thank you for these drinks sir... It was pretty cool." He smiled like a fool and continued. "I think I'm gonna sleep now, 'night sir, 'night Jay." With that he fell on the vampire's chest, next to Jay and closed his eyes, only his hand moved to land on Jay's before he dozed off. Watching the whole scene from the door Misha, who was holding on Tom's neck to stay up finally said:

\- "Oooh, that's so utterly cute! Look at Steve and his boys cuddling!" She grinned and winked at Steve, sent him a flying kiss.

\- "Yeah it is fucking cute isn't it? Steve Mc Garrett and his new human lovers and feeders... who would've thought?" Said Tom with a teasing tone looking at his brother nodding.

\- "Me! I knew he would find love some day... just like me!" Replied the woman with a smirk. "I just never thought he would find it before me!" She chuckled and so did her two brothers.

\- "All right you two, thanks for bringing them all back. I'll see you tomorrow before we leave." Said Steve as a polite invitation for them to go to their own rooms.

\- "I think he's throwing us out bro'." Said Misha looking at Tom.

\- "Yeah." Replied the man with a smile. "Unless... unless he's testing our will to stay and annoy him?"

\- "No I'm definitely not doing that." Swiftly said Steve shaking his head. "Nope, don't need to, I already know how much of a pain in the ass you can be!" He grinned and Tom nodded.

\- "You do don't you..."Said Tom, Misha laughed.

\- "Well then I'll see you tomorrow you two. Good night!"

\- "Good night dear bro'. Enjoy your cuddling of warm creatures while I sleep all alone in my cold bed because life is so unfair!" Said Misha waving good-bye as she pushed her brother out and closed the door. In the room everything went back to silent, Adam was standing in the middle of the room looking lost while Ruz had gone to the bathroom.

\- "You should go to bed boy." Said Steve to the young man. Adam looked at him and nodded, the drunk smile of his face made the vampire add: "Maybe you should drink some water first though."

\- "Yeah... I mean yes... master." Replied the boy, he went to get a glass and a bottle of water from the mini fridge, tripped on nothing on his way back and almost fell, laughed, spend a long time taking his shoes and clothes off before finally landing just as heavily on his bed as Kelly had before him. "Thank you for letting me remember who I am master... even if my dad's dead I'm happy I remember him because he was a good man you know..." He drank more water.

\- "You're welcome Adam, I'm glad you see thing this way about your dad. Maybe we'll find where his grave is so you can go and pay your respects some day."

\- "I'd like to do that master... If you're alright with it..." He sobbed and smiled. "Thank you for being... more human than the other vampires I've met before. Thank you master, good night."

\- "Good night Adam." The boy pulled the covers over his body and fell asleep in no time. Ruz came back from the bathroom smelling of toothpaste and wearing the tee-shirt Steve had given him to sleep, apparently he was the only one capable of thinking straight enough to do these things, Steve Smiled at him and said:

\- "The only clean boy of this inebriated crew! Well done Adam!" He winked and the boy chuckled before he asked:

\- "Do you want me to turn off the light master?"

\- "Yes, do that clever boy, but turn on the one next to you bed first, I don't want you stumbling in the darkness..."

\- "Yes master."

\- "Have a good night you good boy."

\- "Thank you master, you too." When the room was back in the darkness, Steve realised he was slightly drunk too, it had been a long time since he had taken the time to party, and it had been the first time with his boys. He decided to make it happen again soon, maybe a barbecue at the mountain house and hopefully it would turn into a real fun type of party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, as always, I'd love to know what you think! :)


	24. Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way:  
> If you're wondering who Adam Cassidy is, it's the main character in a movie called Paranoia (2013) played by Liam Hemsworth, the movie itself isn't that good -in my opinion-, but Hemsworth is really cute -in my opinion too!- :)  
> Voilà.

The next morning Steve woke up, because he had been sleeping, it was unusual for him and he put it on the alcohol even if he had not drank that much. On his chest and arms were his two lovers and he took a moment to admire their peaceful features as they slept on him. After that he moved gently out of the bed carefully avoiding to wake them up, on the bed next to his Adam opened his eyes because he was definitely more than a light sleeper thought the vampire, the boy whispered:

\- "Good morning master." And he made a wide smile that warmed Steve's heart.

\- "Good morning boy." Replied the vampire in a soft voice. "How did you sleep?"

\- "Very well master, thank you."

\- "Good. Are you hungry?"

\- "Yes master, very!"

\- "Get dressed then." They both put their clothes on after what Steve took the phone and asked for a sitter to come to his room and keep an eye on Antonio mostly. Then he told Adam to follow him, they left the room and he took his boy to the human's restaurant for a nice breakfast. Once Adam had chosen what he wanted to eat Steve asked him: "So, now that you remember who you are, tell me a bit about yourself, what did you do for a living before you ended up as Eurich's feeder?"

\- "I worked in computers as a programmer master. At least I tried to..."

\- "Do you have a family? A girl or a husband, children waiting for you?"

\- "No master, my dad was the only family I had left..."

\- "Mmh..." Steve felt sorry for the boy, he wanted to talk about eventually giving him his freedom back at some point but it suddenly seemed like he had nothing to go back to and it worried the vampire. He had heard stories about humans being freed and ending up lost, even killing themselves by lack of purpose. "What about close friends? Who have you been checking on that computer yesterday?"

\- "I used to have a few good friends but I got us into trouble and then it all went south... I've checked them yesterday and they've all got their own lives now so..." The boy had tears in his eyes as he said that. "I don't think they really care about seeing me again master... But that's okay, I've got you and the guys now." He made a sheepish smile looking at the vampire, as if waiting for confirmation and Steve simply answered:

\- "Yes you do boy." Before he tussled his boy's hair tenderly. There was no way he could let him go back to nothing so he just smiled at him and nodded. "You're mine and I'm gonna take care of you." The vampire felt the relief in the boy's sweat as he exhaled softly between two bites.

\- "Thank you master." He said and a tear ran down his cheek. Steve pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back, he also told himself that he had definitely turned into a mother hen these last weeks because he had never hugged as much in his entire life before, he chuckled and said:

\- "We're one weird bunch aren't we?" Adam chuckled too.

\- "Yes we are master... but we're alright. In our weird way." They looked at each other and laughed.

\- "Steve! You here? That's odd... Has something happened to you? Are you alright?" Asked a man's voice behind them.

\- "Tom, you're already awake? That's even more odd!" Replied the vampire as he got up from his chair to welcome his brother and sister. "Misha, you look tired girl!"

\- "And you know just what to say to please a girl don't you bro?" Tom laughed and tussled Adam's hair saying:

\- "Good morning boy, how's your hangover?"

\- "Not too bad sir... thank you. How are you doing?"

\- "Me? Fine, I can get drunk but vampire's bodies recover really fast from everything you know and that includes alcohol... unfortunately!"

\- "Well not fast enough in my case..." Said Misha, holding her hand over her eyes, visibly finding it hard to handle the morning sunlight invading the room. Steve chuckled and said:

\- "Or maybe you've just had more to drink than the rest of them?"

\- "Definitely!" Said Tom nodding. Behind him a young man was hiding, the vampire made him come forward and said: "Don't be shy Jensen, say hello to my brother Steve and his feeder Adam, he's a human like you you know."

\- "Hi sirs." Reluctantly said the young man with a frown and a foreign accent.

\- "Come on sit with Adam, you two can talk, Steve and us are gonna take another table, there's a few things we need to discuss before he leaves."

\- "Do we?" Asked the vampire.

\- "Yes we do bro', a lot of things actually, but my head hurts too much to handle talking about 'em all so we're gonna make it short, don't worry!" Said Misha because she knew her brother and could tell he was not in the mood for a long talk. They left the two humans and moved to the nearest table to sit.

\- "Do you know that Grandma is looking for a new home?" Asked Tom. Steve's eyes widened.

\- "She's what? No, I didn't know... I tried to call her yesterday 'cause I saw that her house was on sale, but I couldn't reach her... What happened?"

\- "Well, you happened first, but then her best bingo friend died and she decided to move because her human children are grown ups, living their lives and she's getting bored of the neighbourhood apparently..." Replied Misha.

\- "How d'you guys know all that? Have you seen her?" Asked Steve eager to get some fresh news.

\- "Well no because she's on the move but she called me." Replied Misha.

\- "She called you and did not reply to my call... that's nice to know." Said Steve with a smirk, the woman chuckled.

\- "We're girls bro', we call each other more often than you can imagine! Besides, she's not dodging your calls, she's been busy packing and stuff."

\- "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

\- "Well duh! Of course, since you're looking for a new home too... plus you've got a newly turned vampire that you have no idea how to handle... so..." Said Misha with her eyebrows raised.

\- "Oh... right..." Said Steve feeling like an idiot "Yeah... of course, that's a brilliant idea!" He chuckled. "Going back to live with my third mum at my age, why haven't I thought about it earlier?" Tom chuckled and Steve winked at him.

\- "Don't be like that Stevee!" Said Misha. "It's partly because of you if she's homeless you know!" She frowned and the vampire laughed before he said:

\- "I'm joking sis', of course I'm gonna offer her to come live with me. But I'm gonna have to look for a big, big house because I do need some privacy!"

\- "Well..." Said Tom with a grin.

\- "What?" Asked Steve. "Don't tell me you've found me a house too?!"

\- "Not us." Replied Misha.

\- "Our mother has decided to give you guys the mountain house." Said Tom. "On condition that you agree to let Grandma receive young vampires like she used to and give her a hand with the job." Steve blinked and said:

\- "Right... I'm not sure about that. I"m not really good with kids..."

\- "Are you kidding me?" Scoffed Misha. "Haven't you seen yourself being the best scout master ever for your boys?!" She laughed out loud and so did Tom mumbling:

\- "Scout master Stevee, yeah!" before bursting of laughter. "I can't wait to see you leading a whole scout camp!" The vampire nodded with a smile on the corner of his lips.

\- "Yeah yeah, very funny... Maybe you two should come to work there as well." He said.

\- "Don't tempt me bro', I would love that! Especially in the beautiful and luxurious mountain house! Did you know it's even got a hammam? I fucking love hammam!!" Replied Misha.

\- "What's a hammam?" Asked Tom.

\- "Turkish bath, you know with the steam." She said, looking at him like he was a peasant. "Have you never been to a spa in your life?" He looked at her and made a face.

\- "What for? I've got a shower at home!" He chuckled and she shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, the queen wanted to see you before you left, that's actually why we came here, to tell you that. But there's no hurry since she's meeting with some members of Eurich's clan right now."

\- "They're here? All of them?" Asked Steve.

\- "No, not all of them, just a few more than yesterday. But don't worry, no doubt the elders are tearing a strip off them as we speak! They all looked pissed off about the fact that that fucking idiot Eurich had the balls to attack one of your feeders here, in the queen's castle and then, as if that wasn't enough, the rest of them attacked one of your marked human... What a bunch of idiots really." Said Tom, Misha nodded. Steve was glad a sitter was keeping an eye on his boys for him.

The three siblings kept on talking and laughing for a while and finally ended up hugging each other tenderly before saying good-bye. Adam had finished his breakfast by the time they were done and was sipping coffee, talking with the Finnish guy who was Tom's oldest feeder, when Steve signalled him to come, he said good-bye to the man, shook his hand and left, hurrying back to his master, an old habit he had to avoid getting punched because he had been too slow. The vampire noticed it and said:

\- "You don't have to hurry Adam, if you ever have to, I will tell you, otherwise you can take your time boy. Understood?" The human looked at him and nodded as he replied:

\- "Yes master, understood, I'm sorry."

\- "And don't apologise for those things neither please."

\- "Okay master, I'm sorry I won't do it again." As he realised he had apologised again, Adam wondered if he should have done it or not, felt lost and like he had done yet another mistake, Steve felt the boy's heartbeat fasten, smelled his fear and saw him shiver so he once again gently pulled him against his body and held him there tightly, rubbing his back soothingly.

\- "It's alright boy, it'll take time for these things to change, don't worry and don't be afraid. I won't hurt you alright?"

\- "Y...yes, master... thank you." Replied the boy with a sheepish smile.

They went back to the suite where the rest of the band was now awake and having breakfast. The sitter, who was a sweet young vampire girl had ordered food for them on Steve's request and they were all happily talking when they entered, she turned around and said:

\- “Master Mc Garrett, your boys are sweet, I'm jealous of you really!” She chuckled and the vampire smiled at her.

\- “I know, that's because I'm good at my job.” He gave her a wink and she nodded.

\- “I know you are sir.” She smiled and walked to the door. “I'll be happy to look after them some other time if you need a sitter again, don't hesitate to ask for me, my name's Riita.”

\- “Thank you Riita, I'll remember that.” Replied the vampire as he let her out. The boys told her good-bye and she waved at them.

\- “Good-bye boys, take care of yourselves! Bye master Mc Garrett.”

\- “Good morning, how are you guys feeling this morning?”

\- “Not too bad actually master.” Said Ruz. “And a good morning to you too!”

\- “Good morning sir.” Said Jay. “I'm alright.”

\- “Good morning sir. I feel like shit.” Said Kelly making a face, holding his forehead with his elbow on the table. “But it feels good though.” He smirked. “That Bourbon was really nice and so were those cigars! So thank you again sir!” Steve smiled and said:

\- “Well I'm glad to hear that! Also, I hope that none of you feels like puking because we're gonna drive today and we have quite a lot of ground to cover before we reach the mountain house!”

\- “Sir, could we have some time to go back to the queen's library and make a few copies of some books before we leave? Because there are a lot of very interesting books with knowledge we could use... I mean with Antonio turning and all... And Diane said we could make as many copies as we wanted.” Said Jay and next to him Ruz nodded with interest, looking at the vampire with his eyebrows raised in hope.

\- “Sure, we can ask Riita to take you there if she's available.” Replied Steve. “The rest of us can handle packing up what we need in the meantime.” He smirked. “And yeah, it would be nice to learn more about vampires... I'm sure.” He winked at the two detectives. “So you two go and get whatever you need and come back here.” He chuckled and Jay said:

\- “Thank you sir! We'll share our intel with you don't worry!” And he continued playfully: “It might actually help you, who knows, like therapy or something...god knows you need it!" He looked at the vampire who had raised his eyebrows and added: "Especially when one looks at the people you hang out with!” Steve chuckled and said:

\- “Oh you mean you lot? Naah, that's hopeless. Best not to think about it!” He tussled Jay's hair laughing, glad to see him back to his normal and rather cheeky self. "Alright pick up that phone and ask if Riita's available and if not tell them that your master asked for someone to escort you to the library."

\- "Yes sir, thank you!" Replied Jay immediately going to the phone and picking it up.

\- "Right, Kelly, Adam, it's up to us to pack our stuff and load up the van, so you two start with our bags..."

\- "Yes sir." Replied Kelly with a low and quite not motivated voice before he finished his orange-juice and got up.

\- "Yes master, right away." Said Adam, looking quite happy about leaving the castle. Steve nodded then he heard Antonio groaning in the bedroom so he went to check on him, closing the door behind him. The newly turned vampire was awake and looking pissed off,

\- "What the fuck happened?" He asked looking at Steve. "What did you do to me?" Steve moved closer to him and sat on the bed before he replied:

\- "You can remember that Antonio, just take the time to think about it." The vampire waited for the man to get a grip on himself.

\- "You turned me into a vampire..."

\- "Not me, the queen, but it was on my request and then I fed you some of my blood too..."

\- "Why did you do that? I mean why turn me?!" Steve did not answer right away and Antonio continued: "That vampire... he attacked me... I... I was dying...?" He looked at the vampire for confirmation as if a part of him knew the answer or had already asked that question, had that conversation but it was all a blur.

\- "Yeah... I'm sorry I had no idea that prick would have the balls to do that here..."

\- "So you thought that turning me into a fucking vampire was a better idea than letting me die?"

\- "Yes, absolutely. For you, for your children, for Ruz, I mean Adam as well as the rest of the group and myself." Said Steve as if that point was not open to any kind of argument. Antonio looked at him frowning because he was not sure about what he actually thought about it all, about becoming a vampire himself. Suddenly he remembered attacking the group, feeling thirsty and not in control, blood making him mad with need, for a split second he could not remember what had happened after, he gaped and opened his eyes wide with panic as he asked:

\- "Did I... did I ki... attack them? Is... everyone alright? I... I can't remember what..." His breath was short and Steve felt his anxiety rising so he cut him and said:

\- "No you did not, you obeyed me and stopped before you did anything to any of them. Don't worry." The man exhaled with relief.

\- "Yeah, you stopped me this time, but what happens next time? What happens if you're not here to stop me? How do I control myself?"

\- "With time, like any vampire, the thirst takes some time to be controlled, but don't worry, I'm not planning on going anywhere until you can control yourself properly Antonio. I won't let you do something you could regret!" The man looked at Steve and nodded, grateful for the confidence he was expressing and for his interest in helping him. Then for some reason he thought about his kids and said:

\- "Thank you... sir." Feeling a need to show some kind of respect to the vampire who had kept him alive, meaning he could watch them grow up if not be a part of their lives. He clenched his teeth wondering how they would grow without their father in their lives.

\- "You're thinking about your children aren't you?" Asked the vampire and he looked at him with a frown. "I've fed you some of my blood to have a connexion with you, that's why I was able to stop you from attacking the guys, it also allows me to feel connected to you and to some extend feel what you're feeling... that's why I'm asking you this question, that's how I know..." Steve let a few seconds for the information to sink in and continued: "Before we leave this place, I'll take you to a room where you'll be able to have a look at them and see how they're doing by yourself. You can't go near them for the moment, it's too dangerous, but you'll be able to in the future, don't worry."

\- "And let them see me as a vampire?!" Asked Antonio outraged, Steve chuckled.

\- "Did you know I was a vampire when you first saw me?" Antonio clenched his teeth and then smirked.

\- "No... I had no idea." He replied truthfully, Steve nodded.

\- "There you go. Your kids won't know it neither if you don't want them to. Don't worry about it! Besides, they would probably be happy to see you no matter what, don't you think?"

\- "Yeah... Could I give them a call in the meantime? Let them know I'm alright? I won't tell them what happened or where I am... I just... I just don't want them to worry or think that I forgot about them you know..." Steve frowned, he was not sure if it was a good idea, then he remembered the secured line the castle had, which was untraceable.

\- "Yes, you'll be able to do that before we leave too." Antonio smiled and felt tears in his eyes wondering how long it had been since the last time he had spoken to his children because he had lost track of time.

\- "Thank you sir. I... you're not so bad after all..." He said and the vampire chuckled but he felt a bit sad and Antonio saw it or maybe felt it, he was not sure.

\- "You're welcome. Now, you need to feed because we're gonna move today." Said Steve, changing the subject and turning to the door to call Adam, when the boy entered the bedroom Antonio looked surprised.

\- "That's not Adam... I mean I thought you were called Liam?" He said looking at the young man with a frown.

\- "Turns out he's called Adam too, long story short: he's got his memory back so Antonio Dawson, this is Adam Cassidy, Adam, Antonio." Said Steve, Adam got closer to shake the man's hand but stopped when he noticed the look in his eyes and body tension rising. The newly turned vampire had clenched his teeth suddenly feeling invaded by a heavy smell of blood and an irrepressible need to bite the human before him, he groaned and fisted the blankets under his hands to control himself.

\- " _Breathe Antonio_ , concentrate on your breathing for me." Said Steve using his commanding voice for a few seconds, he looked at Adam signalling him to stay put right where he was, the boy nodded and tried to calm his heavily beating heart.

\- "I'm...not... don't... wanna... kill him..." Replied the newly turned vampire through his teeth, breathing heavily and visibly trying hard not to jump on the human.

\- " _Trust me Antonio, you won't._ Now I want you to concentrate on your breathing for me..." Repeated Steve, ready to jump on his new child if needed. The man obeyed and closed his eyes to focus, after a while he found the way to do it and reopened his eyes, breathing more calmly, he looked at Adam standing next to the bed, he could see his heartbeat on his neck and also hear it from where he was, smell his fear and see the small shivers running through his body every now and then. He blinked, amazed by his new abilities, he kept on focusing and realised he could hear Kelly packing up things next door, because he could even tell who it was thanks to the body odour passing under the door and he could tell the man was alone in the room. He looked at Steve next to him and the vampire smiled at him and said: "Good boy Antonio! You're doing great! Now you're gonna feed on Adam, but you're gonna do it as slowly as possible, first I want you to focus on his heartbeat for me... feel its rhythm, the pressure it makes in his arteries, alright?" Antonio groaned as an answer, the vampire extended an arm inviting the young man to come closer to him, Adam's heart jumped but he obeyed. "Don't be afraid boy, I'm watching over you two, come here, let me kiss you so you don't feel pain." Said Steve to comfort the young man.

\- "Yes master." Said Adam with a small voice as he moved next to his master.

\- "You know you can trust me too boy, I'm gonna make sure you're alright, don't worry." When the young human was in his arms he added: "Good boy Adam, so obedient for me." He tussled his hair and kissed him, giving him enough numbing venom to have him in a daze for more than enough time, then he made him sit on the bed facing Antonio.

\- "Don't..." Said the detective having a hard time focusing and not moving, sweating and shivering because of the effort it took him to fight his new need.

\- " _Listen to me boy, trust me and do as you're told_. Breathe and focus on your breathing." Said the vampire using his compelling voice just for a moment and Antonio groaned before he finally took a deep breath and focused himself on his breathing again. "Good boy, now focus on Adam's heartbeat..." He waited to see the expression on Antonio's face look less tense. "Very good! Well done, now feel the pressure in his arteries, feel the blood travelling in his body, hear it. Can you do that for me?"

\- "Yes sir... I can hear it..." Replied the young vampire looking amazed.

\- "Good boy, that's well done! Now you're gonna bite his neck but you're gonna make sure his heartbeat doesn't change too much, go very _very slow,_ understood? Stay focused on him, listen to his breathing, his heart, feel him... can you do that for me?"

\- "Yes sir." Replied the second vampire without a doubt, highly focused on the human before him, amazed by his ability to do just as he had been told.

\- "Now you're gonna bite his neck just as slowly, focus on his breathing, on his heartbeat, keep it slow and steady for me, feel him, _you're not gonna hurt him_. Alright?"

\- "Yes sir." With that Antonio bit the boy's neck and felt both their heartbeats increase when he did so he focused on sucking very slowly and breathing as well as feeling the human in his arms to calm himself and let the boy calm down too, it worked and he exhaled shakily with relief.

\- "Good boy Antonio, that's great, stay focused on him now." Said Steve feeling quite amazed by the man's self-control. "Feel him, I'll tell you when to stop so he doesn't feel too tired afterwards. I want you to focus on him so you can feel what I'm talking about." Both vampires focused on Adam and when Steve said: "Now, feel the pressure in his artery, feel how it's getting low and _stop feeding now_." Antonio stopped. "Lick his wound to help it heal faster." The new vampire did and Steve said: "Good boy, well done! I'm fucking proud of you Antonio!"Said Steve with a proud attitude.

The man looked at the happy master next to him and smiled sheepishly, in his arms Adam groaned softly as he slowly came back to his senses, still alive and able to move, he looked at Antonio and made a tired small smile, the detective felt proud of himself for a few seconds until his eyes moved to the bloody wound and all he could concentrate on was the delicious smell of blood again. He groaned and pushed Adam away from him, next to them Steve chuckled. "I told you it'll take time Mr Dawson, take it easy!" Antonio looked at him sending daggers in his direction but when Steve said: " _Calm down_." Softly, he immediately did and felt surprised at how angry he had become in a split second.

\- "What...?" Steve chuckled again and said:

\- "Now you get why vampires have the reputation of being short-tempered! And yes, it's not just a reputation, it's due to our diet apparently... but I guess we'd need vegetarian vampires to make a real study on the problem and confirm it!" Antonio took a deep breath and let out a long exhale to calm down even more.

\- "Fuck... that's... hard... Do you still feel like that or did you learn to control it with time too?" He asked, worried about the violence of the feeling and the reaction it had provoked. Steve winced.

\- "Unfortunately, that doesn't change with time... but you can learn to control it by staying focused on yourself. Nowadays kids call it Mindfulness, to my knowledge it's the only thing that helps... that or maybe a punching ball!" He laughed but the new vampire did not because he had almost scared himself for a second there. "Don't worry about it Antonio, I'm here to teach you these things and soon I won't be alone, my Grandma's gonna help too, she managed to get me under control so she's gonna make short work of you!" He laughed and Antonio felt relieved somehow, then he felt quite impressed by Steve because he had not imagined how much the vampire was in control of himself all that time.

\- "Thank you sir." He said, feeling a sort of pride from being this particular vampire's new child.

\- "Don't worry about it." Steve got up and helped the young human who was curled at the feet of the bed get up. "Come here Adam, how are you feeling boy?"

\- "Tired master." Replied the human with a small voice.

\- "Let me kiss you again." Said the vampire, he took the boy's chin and this time gave him a strengthening venom to help him recover and feel better faster. Antonio watched him do it and smelled the difference of venoms, saw and felt the human's reaction with stupefaction.

\- "Will I be able to do that too? Those venoms?"

\- "Yes, that's already the case, you just need to find the right dosages and that's more tricky!" Steve pushed the boy towards the door and Adam took the hint, left the room silently. "We'll work on those later, for now we're gonna focus on your thirst. Alright?"

\- "Yeah, alright sir." The two men looked at each other silently for a few seconds because they could both feel the bond between them vibrate strongly for the first time. "What...is... is that you?" Asked Antonio blinking, his master smiled.

\- "Yeah, that's me. This is our blood bond, you'll get used to it too." The vampire winked and made a move towards the door. "Come and take a shower now, you need to get ready, we'll be leaving soon."

The two vampires left the room, Antonio felt strange as he walked again because everything seemed different, all his senses were screaming for his attention, sending him too much informations at once: too many noises, too many smells, the lights were brighter and he could see more details everywhere, he could feel his skin, his hair react to the smallest changes of air pressure or wind and all of the sudden he felt the incredible anger from earlier raise inside him again, he clenched his teeth, his fists and groaned.

\- "Breathe Antonio." Said Steve and the young vampire found that the older vampire's voice really helped, he looked at him as he exhaled. "Focus on me, feel how calm I am or concentrate on something else like the smell of the trees outside, focus on something not too easy to find, it'll help." Antonio tried to find said smell of trees and when he did, focused all his attention on it, after what he realised that Kelly was in the room looking at him, smelling like _worried_. It was all strange and unsettling, he groaned and said:

\- "Fuck this is hard... How long will it take for me to have some sort of normal life again?" Steve put a comforting hand on his shoulder and replied:

\- "It all depends on you and how much you work at it, focus and keep your attention on yourself. At some point it will become natural, like breathing, you won't have to think about it. In the meantime I'll be there to watch over you." Antonio felt the vampire's calm and focused on it, it helped more than the trees so he kept his attention there. "Good, well done Antonio. To be honest, I don't think it will take you long, you're a fast learner!" The young vampire felt his master's confidence and it soothed him, he made a sheepish smile and nodded.

\- "I hope you're right sir!" He looked at Kelly and said: "Hi man, sorry, I ain't gonna shake your hand... but I'm glad to see you."

\- "Hi, it's nice to see you up and talking Antonio... Don't worry about it." Replied the fireman. Steve followed the new vampire to the bathroom and gave him clean clothes.

\- "I'll be right there if you need me Antonio, take your time. When you're done we'll go see your kids." Steve closed the door but kept an ear out just in case as he helped Kelly pack the rest of their stuffs.

\- "Is he alright?" Asked the man looking concerned.

\- "Yeah, at the moment he's just overwhelmed with everything he senses, but he'll be okay, he just needs time... and patience!" The vampire chuckled, remembering how he had felt in his first days as a vampire. The fireman nodded and kept on packing.

After a while they were all ready to leave, Steve called for a groom to take their luggage downstairs as well as Adam who was feeling sleepy and was ordered to take a nap in the van until they all joined him, which he gladly accepted. The rest of them went to the surveillance room for Antonio, Steve left him there under the surveillance of a technician who was told to help him check his children and give them a phone call from the secured line. He went to the library with Kelly to get the rest of the boys. Riita had called Diane to help her find the books the humans needed and the four of them were going through the huge piles, making paper copies and numerous scans to load on a USB key. Steve tried not to look too impressed by their enthusiasm.

\- "Are you guys done yet?" He asked and the two men replied almost in unison:

\- "No! Not yet!" Jay added a 'sir' and Ruz a 'master' and both looked at him like kids that don't want to leave the playground.

\- "We need more time sir! Sorting out all these books took ages and now we have to make those copies and scans..." Steve frowned.

\- "Well I'm sorry but we've got a long road ahead, you're gonna have to make do with what you have. You'll get the rest some other time."

\- "Come on, we just need a bit more time sir, these books are impossible to find elsewhere, you know that. And we're not gonna come back here anytime soon I'm guessing so... please sir? Just a little more time! Please!" Diane who was used to rub shoulders with vampires felt Steve's irritation and quickly said:

\- "Riita and I can do those scans and send them to you for your boys if you want master Mc Garrett?" The vampire looked at her with relief all over his face and smiled.

\- "Well Diane, that is a brilliant idea, thank you!" He nodded. "Good girl! I'll tell your mistress how smart and perceptive you are!" He winked at her and she chuckled. "I believe your mistress has my email address somewhere?"

\- "Yes she does master." Replied the girl.

\- "Perfect." He looked at the two detectives gathering what they already had printed and stored. "Alright boys, let's go then!" The two nodded and walked obediently towards the door. "Thanks girls, good-bye."

\- "Good-bye master Mc Garrett! It was nice seeing you again!" Replied the woman.

\- "Good-bye master Mc Garrett, thank you for trusting me with your feeders again!" Said Riita with a wide smile.

\- "Thank you very much Diane, Riita, good-bye and take care of yourselves!" Said Jay.

\- "Yeah, thanks again and good-bye!" Said Ruz waving his hand.

\- "Bye! Take care!" Said Kelly.

\- "Good-bye boys, have fun in your new home!" Said Diane.

The small group went to get Antonio who seemed upset but said he was happy about seeing his children and talking to them, then he looked at Ruz and groaned, clenching his teeth again, looking pissed off and ready to punch him. The younger man gaped, looking sadden and worried about the reaction he had provoked, he turned to Steve, swallowing as if to stop from crying and the vampire felt sorry for him because he could feel Antonio's will to bite him and possess him in many ways, he could feel his attraction fighting with his will to devour him, he said:

\- "Breathe Antonio, _focus_...You can do it, I know you can big guy." When he felt the young vampire relax he said to Ruz: "Antonio's gonna need time to adjust to his new self and it's got nothing to do with you boy, he's not angry at you right now, he's... torn between his desire to have you, to kiss you, protect you and his instinct to kill. Trust me when I tell you that he still likes you, don't worry about that!" The vampire smirked, tussled the boy's hair and Antonio groaned because his master was revealing too much in his opinion, but when he felt and smelled Ruz's relief he looked at Steve and nodded, thanking him mentally because he knew the vampire could sense it.

\- "Thank you master." Said Ruz before looking shyly at Antonio and then down to the floor because he was afraid of the look in his eyes.

\- "Alright, Antonio, you go first, focus on Adam's smell, try to find our van, that'll keep you focused! I'll tell you if you're taking a wrong turn." Steve chuckled, happy about his idea and they all followed the detective. When they arrived at the van, the queen was waiting for them, well mostly for Steve.

\- "I would have come to say good-bye you know!" Said the vampire, the monarch smiled.

\- "I know. I needed to take some fresh air, this seemed like a good excuse: saying farewell to my child." Steve knew she was with the council and its elders discussing the Minsky case and he felt a bit sorry for her.

\- "Mother, I didn't get the time to thank you for giving Grandma and I the mountain house, it's a sumptuous gift... are you sure about your decision? Isn't it gonna be a problem with the rest of my siblings?"

\- "Don't you worry about that mon cher enfant*, just take care of your grandma and boys will you?" (*my dear child) She cupped the vampire's face tenderly and he stood silent. "The young ones of the Minsky clan are plotting against me." She whispered to him and he frowned, she chuckled. "But do not worry about me child, just watch your back because they know how much I care about you." She moved back and acted as if nothing had happened, smiled at the humans and said: "You boys take care of my boy now." She moved closer to Antonio and made him raise his head. "Look at me child." He did and shivered. "You're stronger than you know, do not fear the changes, _trust Steve_ , he's a good teacher and will help you." She cupped his face and turned to Jay. "Look at me dear." He did and shivered too. "You've changed... now you can say good-bye to your old fears, if you wish it... It's all up to you." The human looked at her unsettled but stayed quiet unsure if he was allowed to talk. She touched Kelly's shoulder. "Good boy." Her hand slid to Ruz's shoulder and she said: "Good boy." She then turned to Adam who was fast asleep in the van. "This one is already much better than he how he was when I gave him to you." She smiled at Steve. "You're a kind master mon garçon*." (*my son) She turned around and moved away from the group. "Now, get in you vehicle sweet boys. Time for you to leave."

\- "Yes my queen." Said Steve. "Good-bye, take care of yourself." With that they all boarded the van and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome! :)


	25. Running from and after

Kelly ran as fast as he could through the thick woods, warm tears running down his cheeks and blurring his vision, loud groans of anger and pain escaping his chest, he did not even try be be quiet because he knew how useless it was against such predators, in fact he knew running was useless too but he simply could not let them catch him without giving a fight so he ran, without looking back.

In his head he kept on playing the scene of Steve dying before his eyes, all the blood, the scream of pain his vampire made, the horrific silence that followed and it fuelled his will to run, it fuelled his anger but he was just a weak human, helpless against these forces of nature so he yelled his rage and sobbed because sadness was close behind in this mess of emotions drowning him.

He ran, he stumbled and fell a few times, got back up, ran again until he could not run any more, completely out of breath and at some point he just stumbled again, fell to his knees, exhausted and too distressed to keep on going, unable to get back up. He had left Jay and the others behind, taking an opportunity to escape as the vampires were tying his friends to trees, not paying much attention to him for a few seconds, he had punched the vampire holding him right in the nose, surprising him before taking off in a haste, hoping he could find help for Jay and the others but the two vampires chasing him were close by and he had no idea where to go to find help or who could help them, he sobbed anew mad at his own weakness, at his incapacity to save the people he cared about, hit his own head with his fists, cried and howled like a wild animal, cursing this night.

When he heard a branch snap somewhere behind him he knew his hunters had found him but he did not move, instead he closed his eyes, hoping for a quick death, desperately trying to catch his breath. After all he was one of Steve's humans, they probably despised him more than his master because he was just a weak creature that smelled like him. At that moment he hated himself too for being useless and gutless, for running away instead of trying to fight, he jumped a little when a voice said:

\- "Why did you stop silly human? Are you tired already? I thought you were a firefighter... aren't you supposed to be strong and athletic?" There was a chuckle coming from another direction and then another voice said:

\- "It's probably because Mac Garrett's been too gentle with him, he's let him grow soft... well maybe not, since he managed to break your nose!" The second vampire chuckled and the first one groaned sounding annoyed.

\- "Fuck you!" Said Kelly even if he was incapable of getting up, he turned around, hands fisted by his sides. "Fuck you all, pieces of shit that you are, you didn't even have the balls to fight him regularly, one on one, you fucking cowards! You attacked as a herd because you were too fucking scared to try and fight him on your own and now you do the same with me? Two of you just to catch a human? You're worth less than the fucking humans that you once were! Fuck you all!" He shouted angrily, looked at them one after the other, just to make sure they got his point, just to make sure he would make them mad enough so that they would kill him but it did not work. The tall blond with a broken nose chuckled and said:

\- "Oooh, look at that, it really wants me to hurt it doesn't it?"

\- "Yeah, it needs discipline and a leash to remember its place, that's for sure." Said the other.

\- "I agree, it needs a lesson and a new master...do you want it?" Asked the blond. The other vampire looked at him and replied:

\- "Yeah, why not, I wouldn't mind a new blood-bag..." Kelly looked at him and spat in his direction before saying:

\- "You can go to hel..." But before he could finish his sentence, the blond had moved faster than light and was violently pulling his head back by the hair, he groaned and tried to fight but when fangs pierced his neck he just yelled in pain. The vampire sucked his blood and Kelly winced, struggled desperately, shouted, pushed and hit him until he felt too feeble to do anything but whine softly, that's when the blond stopped feeding on him and let his body drop to the ground.

\- "Mmh, not bad, even if it tastes like Mac Garrett!" He chuckled and the other vampire made a sound of disgust before saying:

\- "D'you really wanna take it? I mean with that taste? D'you know how long it's gonna take to get rid of it?!" The man in black chuckled.

\- "I know, but you should taste it, I assure you it's quite tasty!"

The vampires kept on talking about him like he was not there for a while, making jokes about him, about Steve. The ground beneath him was soft and cold and Kelly shivered, he closed his eyes and tried to remember his vampire, his soft and cold touch, tears started running down his face again, he was too tired to cry now, too low and desperate. At some point he felt his body being dragged on the ground, he stared silently at the sky above his head for a while until the darkness of the night engulfed him and he lost consciousness.

A few miles away Jay was yelling repeatedly in Steve's direction or rather to the limp and bloody body on the floor before him:

\- "You need to wake up and help Kelly, they're going after him... Steve wake up! You can't be dead, you hear me? Fucking wake up! You need to go and help Kelly! Come on Mc Garrett! Wake up! Wake! Up!!" Steve jerked awake in a pool of his own blood, he raised his head and Jay stopped yelling to talk at a normal volume: "Steve... sir... you're alive!" The human chuckled and smiled of joy, up until now he was not sure the vampire had survived and he was suddenly feeling hopeful. "Please, you have to help Kelly sir!! He's gone into the woods, I think he believes you're dead and they're gone after him, the two other vampires... sir, you have to help him!" Steve looked at Jay, the man was tied to a tree in front of him, so were Ruz, Antonio and Adam, each on a different tree, all gagged except Jay because, as he could remember, one of the vampires had wanted to feed on him and hear him scream since he had found him cute. He groaned as everything slowly came back to him.

\- "Fuck!" He said, tasting his own blood in his mouth, something that had not happened to him in a long time. He had been knocked out unconscious when they had stopped for a break on their way to the mountain house, after what he had been tied to a tree before his humans and when he had tried to get free, stabbed with a silver dagger in the heart, it had been a very painful experience and he had yelled before loosing consciousness again, but he was an old vampire and what his captors did not seem to know -probably because they were young vampires and/or badly trained and educated- was that it took more than a small dagger, even made of silver, to kill a creature like him. He had woken up and severed the ropes binding him to the tree with almost no effort before killing the two young vampires within seconds, using the silver dagger he had taken out of his own heart, only to fall unconscious again because he had already lost too much blood by then to make such an effort. 

Jay's voice calling him had brought him back and he was now standing on wobbly feet trying to evaluate which of his humans was in the best shape for him to feed on, because he badly needed blood if he was to help Kelly. Unfortunately none of them really were. He smelled Kelly's blood in the air and groaned at the idea of his boy being hurt. "Need blood." He said as he stumbled towards Jay.

\- "I know." Replied the human. "Take mine and go help Kelly sir! Just do it! I'll be alright." The vampire looked at his human and nodded, Jay offered his neck and without thinking of the pain he would inflict, Steve just bit him, the human yelped before he could manage to clench his teeth and keep quiet, it was violent and very painful but he understood the urgency. Steve managed to stop before taking too much blood from him and licked the wound, as he realised Jay was panting and visibly in pain he said:

\- "I'm sorry boy, let me kiss you now." The human nodded and let him give him soothing and strengthening venoms. After what he untied him and continued: "Untie the others, except Antonio, he'll have to wait for my return." He turned to Ruz and Adam: "I'm sorry boys, but I badly need your blood too if I am to go and help Kelly." Both men nodded, Ruz said:

\- "You take it and fucking kill them master, get Kelly back!"

\- "Yeah, do that master!" Said Adam with the same enthusiasm next to him. Steve smiled faintly and kissed them before he bit them one after the other, when he felt better he turned around before leaving and said:

\- "Stay here and wait for me, don't get near Antonio." With that he ran in the direction of his missing lover, he ran fast and silently through the night, he was worried for his human because he had no idea what had happened to him, he could only smell his blood and there was a lot of it floating in the air. He could no longer feel him like he usually could, of course there was a possibility that Kelly was simply unconscious but Steve feared that he was dying or worse, already dead. So he ran as fast as he could towards the smell.

Deeper in the woods Kelly woke up, he was being dragged by a feet through the woods, head upside down in the dirt, he felt glad that his leather jacket was providing him a sort of cushion to protect it from the branches and few rocks on the way. Then he remembered where he was and what had happened and struggled to get free, it miraculously worked and his leg fell to the floor in a dull sound, the vampire that was dragging him stopped and turned around.

\- "Oh, you're back with us are you?" Kelly groaned and tried to talk, before he could the blond vampire had jumped on him, pinning him to the ground, he hit him violently in the face and said:

\- "That's for my nose!" He smirked and continued: "But that's only the beginning of your suffering little human!" Then Kelly was pulled up violently, he was stripped of his leather jacket and tee-shirt before his hands were bound and attached to a big branch over his head. The vampire picked up a smaller branch and bend it to check its elasticity, visibly planning on turning it into a whip. The firefighter clenched his teeth and prepared for what was to come. The vampire whacked him brutally and at first he groaned, but after a few more blows he started yelling in pain, blood was dripping all over his pants and on the ground, the branch was severely cutting through his skin and his torturer was clearly enjoying himself. "You're gonna learn to appreciate receiving corrections from me human." Whack! "Because you're gonna become my anger-release-thing." Whack! "As well as being my friend's new blood-bag of course!" Whack! After more vicious blows Kelly's body was too weak to support its own weight any more and he was painfully hanging by his arms, feet dragging on the ground in a growing pool of blood, the hits were landing on his back, his sides and his belly as he turned unwillingly with the blows, he was moaning feebly now, unable to do anything else, too exhausted and in a pain-induced daze, mouth gaping with his head hanging backwards, just jumping with every new painful blow.

Jay had untied the others and was now sitting on the ground, facing Antonio, listening to the sounds in the woods, waiting... He was worried for Kelly, watching Steve being stabbed in the heart had been a shock for him, but seeing Kelly's face and reaction had been heartbreaking, he had felt overprotective towards the fireman and had wanted to take him in his arms, his attempt to move closer to his lover had provided the distraction that had allowed Kelly to run and he had been glad about it at first, until he had realised that the two vampires looked happy about _going for a hunt in the woods_ as they had said, he had yelled for Kelly to run faster and seek help, thus making the two other vampires laugh and say to him:

\- "How stupid are you humans? These woods are in the middle of nowhere, no-one's coming to help your friend... or you!" They had chuckled and that had made Ruz angry, he had started insulting them and they had finally gagged him, Adam and Antonio, even if the newly-turned vampire was unconscious and already tied to a tree, like Steve and the others.

\- "Don't gag this one, I like him, he's cute." Had said the second vampire. "I want to hear him scream in pain while I drink his blood..." He had cupped Jay's face and made him turn his head to the side pulling it violently by the hair. "Shouldn't take long to drain him, he's already weak." Jay had groaned and told him to go to hell before he had smiled widely: Steve was alive, the two vampires had been too busy with him to notice it and the vampire had taken the opportunity to free himself and swiftly killed them with the silver dagger before falling to the ground like a log.

And now he was back on his feet running after the two remaining vampires, trying to help Kelly before it was too late, Jay was feeling feeble and useless, he groaned and hit the ground next to him.

\- "Fuck!" He shouted. "We're fucking useless as humans in this world! I didn't even see them attack us back on the road, didn't hear a thing until it was too late!" Ruz looked at him and said:

\- "Steve's gonna find Kelly Jay, don't worry about it, he's older and stronger than them, plus he used to be a Navy SEAL, then a cop, they don't stand a chance against him really!"

\- "You don't know that... what if he's already dead? They've been gone for a while now... fuck!" He hit the ground again, tears started running down his cheeks, Ruz walked towards him and sat next to him, feeling too shy to put his arm around his shoulder he just sat there silently. Adam sat on his other side and said:

\- "I'm sure master Mc Garrett's gonna find Kelly and bring him back sir, don't worry." The bunch of humans stayed quiet after that, waiting for what seemed like ages as the night slowly fell on them.

As he ran through the woods Steve heard Kelly yell, a part of him was glad he would find him faster now, but his guts were telling him something was going terribly wrong now. His bond with the human was awake again and it was making him want to break everything around him, within seconds he knew the vampires were hurting his boy and he ran faster, prayed he would get there on time to stop them before they killed him. He clenched his teeth when he heard the screams that followed and felt the pain Kelly was enduring, he fisted his hands to prevent himself from groaning or howling of rage because he needed the effect of surprise if he was to stand a chance against a couple of vampires in his state, even if they were young and inexperienced. He tried to run even faster and picked up pieces of wood he would use to attack as soon as he would get there, hopefully shortly.

After what felt like too much time he finally had the two vampires in sight, he could smell a lot of blood but could no longer hear Kelly. He wanted to kill the vampire hurting his boy but it was wiser to get rid of the other vampire first so he did, in one jump, before the man could even smell him or see him he smashed his head with the piece of wood that turned into a stack of bloodied twigs under impact, brain matter splashed all over the trees behind.

Concentrated on hurting Kelly and high on the pleasure he took in doing so, the other vampire barely had the time to register what had happened, he tried to raise his hands to protect himself, but Steve was in wild beast mode, enraged and too fast for him. The blow sent his entire body flying away from the human and Steve jumped on him to finish him off violently with what remained of his second piece of wood. He swiftly turned around and looked at Kelly, his boy's face was bloody, his body too, covered with deep lashes marks, he was barely reacting to his presence but Steve said:

\- "I'm here now big guy. Just hang in there." He grabbed his lover's body as gently as possible and untied him. "I'm here now Kelly, here, let me kiss you to numb the pain boy." The firefighter looked at him and blinked, he jolted a little backwards and said:

\- "You...you're...a...alive?" He could not believe his eyes, he touched the vampire where the knife had stabbed him, right into the heart, found that there was only a bit of dried blood there, a faint mark, no hole. "I...I thought...you... you were...dead..." He sobbed and smiled at the same time, suddenly remembered Jay and the others and asked: "Jay? What..." Steve interrupted him.

\- "Don't worry about him and the others, they're all okay. Waiting for us unharmed..." Kelly nodded weakly and the vampire kissed him, he moaned in their kiss before feeling completely relaxed, freed from any pain and passed out. The vampire took the time to lick his boy's wounds to stop the bleeding, he made sure he did not miss a single cut before he put his clothes back on, carefully trying to avoid reopening the wounds, then he took him in his arms and carried him back to the others.

When Steve and Kelly finally reached the small group, they all looked relieved to see the fireman in his arms, unconscious but looking alive, Steve could smell their anguish, the salty taste of Jay's tears still in the air.

\- "How is he sir?" Asked the wary cop.

\- "He's hurt but he'll be alright." Replied Steve. "What about you?" Jay was sitting on the ground, back against a tree, looking pale and tired.

\- "I'll be alright sir." He said, but the vampire could tell he was feeble.

\- "Ruz, you stay here with Jay, Adam, follow me." He ordered and the boys did as told, he walked back to his van with the young man following him.

\- "You really care about them don't you master? I mean your humans." Asked Adam. Steve looked at him and replied:

\- "Of course I do. And I care about you too Adam, otherwise I would have drained you from your blood to rescue Kelly you know." The human gaped, looking at him surprised and like he had not realised he could have died just a few minutes ago. Then he felt grateful that the queen had given him to this vampire rather than any other.

\- "Thank you master... thank you for sparing my life." He said. Steve looked at him and said:

\- "You don't have to thank me for that boy, I just wanted you to know that you're as important to me as the others." Adam made a sheepish smile.

\- "Thank you master, it's just that I know you chose the others...not me, the queen gave me to you and you had no choice but to take me... so... I wanted to thank you for treating me kindly, I..." The boy sobbed before getting himself under control. "I would already be dead if it wasn't for you..." He sobbed anew. "Or still lost in my own mind." They had reached the van and the vampire gently laid Kelly on the back seats, then he turned back to the young boy and pulled him into a hug, the human cried softly, hanging onto the vampire.

\- "Shhh, you're a good boy Adam, I'm glad to have you even if I did not choose you. You're mine now and as I already told you I'll take care of you." He rubbed the boy's back soothing him, wondering how he could help him better, wondering if maybe he could ask Dana to come again. When he heard a vehicle approach he said: "Get in the van now, quickly!" Adam obeyed swiftly and observed warily outside the window. A big SUV stopped and he was happy to see Tom come out of the driver's seat and Misha open the passenger's door, so was Steve who smiled widely and let out a loud exhale.

\- "What are you two doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

\- "Mother said she could feel something happening and told us to come and help if needed. D'you need help bro'?" Said the girl. Tom smelled the air and frowned, looked at his brother, awaiting his answer.

\- "Well, I'm alright now that they're all dead, I just need to get the rest of my boys back here and then if one of you can drive while I get some rest, that would be great!" Said the vampire. "You're late by the way!" He grinned. Tom wanted to make a joke but had been too worried to find anything witty to reply so he just said:

\- "As you want brother, no problem. Misha will drive your van, I'll go ahead and check the road and the house before you guys arrive." Steve looked at him being serious and that worried him in return.

\- "Is something wrong? Has something happen to mother? What's with the long face and no punch-line?" Misha made a sheepish smile as Tom walked back to the SUV and she replied:

\- "Mother's fine, a few idiots of the Minsky clan tried to kill her, fucking pricks, she annihilated them in a split second -obviously-. But Tom was worried about you bro', so was I... They told us that their best warriors were after you..."

\- "Their _best warriors_?" Steve laughed out loud. "Shit... they should have sent their best army to stand a chance! Oh and thanks for the vote of confidence by-the-way!" Misha made a face.

\- "Well we couldn't know if they were telling the truth or not and you were at a disadvantage with all your boys and your newly turned to look after... you prick." She looked a bit angry and Steve moved closer to her to put a hand on her shoulder.

\- "You're right, sorry sister, thanks for coming to help me."

\- "Well, you don't really deserve it but you're my bro', what can I do?" They hugged each other and Tom drove away yelling:

\- "Go get your boys, you fucking prick!" By the car's window as he left. Steve chuckled and so did Misha before they both did as told.

\- "Stay here with Kelly Adam, we'll be right back."

\- "Yes master." The vampire gave him the van's keys and told him to lock its doors before he left with his sister to get the rest of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers, I'd be delighted to know what you think! :)  
> Also, I'm opened to suggestions if you have any or if there's something you'd like to see happen. ;)  
> Thanks for reading.


	26. New home

The group finally arrived at the big house, deep in the forest, high in the mountain. Misha had been driving the rest of the way telling stories about the house to lighten up the mood until all of her passengers had fallen asleep, Steve included. Jay had been ordered to sit next to him because he was too stressed according to his master who was not feeling much better even if he did not share how upset he was but simply held his second lover tenderly in his arm, close to him and tightly secured. Adam, Ruz and Antonio Shared the middle row, Antonio being tied to his seat for further security and Kelly was laid on the back row wrapped in blankets fast asleep. The weather was cold and menacing, adding to the darkness the nightfall was bringing, as they stepped out of the car after waking up to the sound of Misha's voice softly calling their names, Jay looked at the high mountain top behind the building and asked the vampire:

-“Do you think it's gonna snow?” Next to him Steve looked up and replied:

-“I hope so... it would be nice to have some peace and quiet for a while!” The human chuckled sadly.

-“I guess you're right, it would be nice...” He shivered and the vampire put an arm around his shoulders to warm him up.

-“Come on, let's get our stuff and go inside.” Behind them, still inside the vehicle, Adam and Ruz were waking up, yawning and stretching lazily.

-“Are we there yet?” Asked Ruz before looking outside the van's window and exclaiming: “Whoa! I guess we are, when he said mountain house I was expecting a wooden cabin, but this... it's... a mansion right?!” Adam looked out and smiled before he replied:

-“Yeah I guess... How many rooms do you think it has?”

-“No idea, but at least enough for us all considering its size!” He chuckled, so did Adam before adding:

-“Us and then some!” They both laughed and got out of the car. Steve who had heard them was glad to feel that the two boys were connecting and visibly enjoying each other's company, feeling like he had to make them all happy somehow, feeling like he was a team leader again, he took the time to look at the group of humans and wondered if the big house in the middle of nowhere truly was the best place for them in the long term. They were all used to live in the city and have active and hectic lives, used to put themselves in danger for others except maybe Adam who was more of a geek really. Steve made a note to himself, he needed to have a talk with them all, but not now, he looked at Antonio who had been knocked out like him earlier but had not regained consciousness due to his changing making him weak. This house was the perfect place for _him_ right now and the vampire felt reassured to know that his Grandma was coming. He looked at Jay still pinned under his arm, who looked at him and said:

-"When is your Grandma coming?"

-"I don't know...maybe Misha does." They both looked at the girl who was already up the stairs by the door, she rang the bell, an old man opened it and gestured for them to enter, the woman turned around and said:

-“Welcome to your new home boys, follow me for a tour!” With a big grin. Adam and Ruz immediately seemed excited about the idea, Adam looked at Steve for his authorisation, the vampire nodded and the two young men went up the stairs. 

-“Are you sure it's safe to leave Kelly in the car with Antonio sir?” Asked Jay.

-"Well, we're _not_ leaving these two in the car." Replied Steve with a frown. "Because even if Antonio's gonna sleep like a baby for a few more hours, he's gonna wake up eventually and be thirsty, and that would make Kelly a real easy prey. That's if they don't freeze to death before!" He chuckled as Jay shivered because of the cold wind. "No, we're gonna take them inside right now too." Tom opened the door and stepped out of the house asking:

-"Do you need help with these two sleeping beauties?" As he gestured towards the car, having heard the conversation from afar.

-"Do you mind carrying Antonio?" Asked Steve.

-"No problem, I'll carry the handsome newly-turned vampire!" Said Tom with a grin. As he walked passed Jay he rubbed his shoulder affectionately asking: "You alright boy?"

-"Yeah, I'll be fine, thank you sir." Replied the human surprised by the kind gesture. Steve turned to his humans before he went to get Kelly and said:

-"You can go with Misha to visit the place if you want, I'll see you all back in the living-room in a bit." He looked at Jay who nodded, Adam and Ruz happily nodded too, Jay followed them because his detective nature was curious about the new place and wanted to know it as soon as possible, even if he was quite tired. The small group followed the vampiress inside the house for a complete tour of the place and it took them a while, between the ground floor where there were a kitchen with its storages, a large dining-room, two living-rooms including one with a huge fireplace, a library filled with books and a study area equipped with computers and various hi-tech machines, there was also an indoor swimming-pool with its fully equipped spa, meaning there was a Turkish bath that Misha was more than happy about as she told them many times, a sauna, a jacuzzi and small rooms with massage tables and everything one might need like scented oils and towels. They also found a room with outdoor equipment: tennis gear, horse-riding gear, hiking material, mountain bikes, and so on.

-“This is like a five-stars hotel really mistress!” Said Adam with raised eyebrows, looking pretty amazed.

-“I know...” Replied Misha with a grin. "And it's your new home boys!" She winked at them. "Lucky you!"

-"You and Master Tom aren't staying?" Asked Adam.

-"No, we're just here for a few days, time for a hammam or two, then we'll be leaving... well, _I'll_ be leaving, don't know about Tom really!" She smiled looking at Jay in a particular way for a split second, that Jay as well as Ruz both noticed. Ruz looked at his ex-partner making a slight questioning frown and Jay slightly shrugged his shoulders back as an answer: he had no idea what that woman's look meant. After what they followed her upstairs, looked outside by the windows and admired the huge garden behind the house before the group finally went back downstairs to join Steve and Tom in the living-room.

Once reunited, Ruz and Adam bragged about their new five-stars-hotel-like-home but Steve, even if he was smiling, did not look like he was really happy about it.

-“What's the matter sir?” Asked Jay discreetly. The vampire looked at him like he wasn't sure what the man was asking about so he continued: “You don't really look thrilled about being here sir...”

-“It's not that I'm not... it's just that when I thought about coming here I was only planning on staying for a short while... I had not thought about living here permanently...”

-“I thought you liked this place sir?” Continued the detective.

-“Yeah I do, but like I said, I wasn't planning on staying permanently... This house isn't really my style, I like simple things, I don't need... all this..." He gestured at the building, then found that he was whining for something stupid and continued: "But I guess it takes some getting used to... in time we'll see.” Jay nodded, he was not really impressed by it all neither.

-“I guess so sir... But that being said, nothing's forcing us to stay here if you don't like it after all... is there? I mean, would the queen be crossed if you changed your mind sir?”

-“I don't think so. But we'll see about that later.” He chuckled looking at Adam and Ruz behaving like two kids in a sweets store, stars in their eyes as they explained what was on the second floor, its many rooms with en-suite bathrooms, the ball-room, but mostly the nice play room with a pool table and darts, chess and all kind of games as well as a bar and its lounge with James Bond like leather club chairs and decor.

-“Talking about that, may we have a drink master?” Asked Ruz thinking about the bar and its numerous bottles. "May we get you and your friends something to drink too?" He said with a mischievous smile, Steve chuckled.

-"Yeah, but no binge-drinking tonight boys, just a few drinks alright?" Ruz nodded and replied:

-"I think one drink will be more than enough to put me to bed master!" He chuckled. "But it will be nice after the events of this afternoon..." He frowned and looked at Jay, the latter said:

-"I think I'm just gonna go to bed." He looked at Steve. "If you don't mind sir."

-"Sure." Replied the vampire. "I'll show you our room in a minute. Ruz, I'll have a beer please. Misha will show you where the bar is in this room because it's hidden." He winked at the man whose eyes lit up at the revelation. The girl nodded happily, she wanted a drink too apparently.

-"A hidden bar, how classic! This house is really old-school! Are there any hidden rooms?" Asked the young man as he followed the woman to serve the drinks to everyone. Adam looked up visibly waiting for the answer too, Tom chuckled and said with a grin:

-"Well of course there are hidden rooms, plural!" He chuckled. "You're gonna have to find them detectives!" He looked at Jay and the detective saw something there that made him wonder if Steve's brother wasn't hitting on him for a moment.

-"Whaaat? No way! This house is too big! You gotta give us at least a few clues sir!" Replied Ruz, Adam nodded and so did Misha.

-"Alright, because it is a fucking big house, I'll give you one: there's a hidden room you can access in this very room..." He raised his eyebrows and made a nod. "Good luck! Oh, and I'll have a whisky please... before you guys start searching!" He grinned, happy to know where the hidden rooms where and looked at Steve, the vampire had a wide grin on his face too, he had completely forgotten about those rooms and had just remembered finding out about them as a young vampire with his brother. He said:

-"These hidden rooms are designed to help young vampires _focus on what they can't see_ , sounds of other people behind walls, heartbeats, breathing, moving, the air flowing between the walls through the hidden corridors..." He smirked, looking mischievous. "There are hidden rooms and corridors, stairs, mechanisms to go up and down all over this house. Look at the rooms inside and then remember the outside look of the house, noticed the size difference? Noticed how many mirrors are used on walls to make the rooms look bigger?" He looked at his boys. "You're gonna have a field day when you start finding them! Misha, Tom and I spent days, weeks, mapping this place!" He chuckled, his sister and brother laughed sharing knowing looks, Tom added:

-"And getting drunk and spying and escaping, going outside or having sex with other residents in hidden rooms, away from prying eyes!" They all laughed heartily and so did the rest of the group, they went on telling stories of their vampire teenage years, discovering their abilities and testing themselves, being able to smell someone's arousal so easily for the first time and on the subject Tom looked at Jay intently for a moment, making the detective uncomfortable, especially as he wondered if he was sending hormonal signals against his own will to the vampire, because he was not even thinking about the man in terms of attraction or in a sexual way, so why was he acting this way towards him? Next to him Steve let Tom talk about yet another story and said privately to Jay:

-"Don't be surprised if Tom hits on you because talking about arousal, he's clearly into you!" The vampire chuckled and Jay frowned, wondering if the vampire was telling him to let the vampire have what he wanted. "He hits on pretty much anything that comes too close for more than two days, humans, vampires, cats, goats, you name it!" He chuckled anew looking defiantly at his brother, holding Jay under his arm, snuggled on the couch. Tom interrupted his story for a second and said to Jay:

-"No, not cats, nor goats!" He chuckled and looked at his brother. "You bastard!" Steve laughed and said:

-"What? You talk about arousal and stink of it, what d'you want me to do? Stay quiet? Pretend I don't smell you dripping arousal all over the place?" Misha laughed and looked at Tom saying:

-"I'm sorry but it's true!" She laughed again and looked at Jay saying:

-"I'm sorry for you Jay, but it looks like you're his new desired target!" She laughed. "He thinks he's the most charming thing on this planet!"

-"What the fuck are you two doing? You're ruining my intriguing-sexy-romantic-approach strategy! He was supposed to wonder for a while longer, you know, be uncertain about what I was aiming at, looking at him from behind bushes and stuff." Tom got up from his chair and mimicked his story hiding behind his chair, crouching. "I was gonna approach him slowly and silently..." He moved by stealth on all fours towards Jay from behind the furniture. "I would have managed to get closer to him, without being detected by his master." He pointed at Steve mimicking hissing from a cat. "And then I would have sweet-talked him into letting me get even closer to him." He moved closer to Jay and slowly made his way, mimicking a very discreet being when he was not at all, and sat on Jay's knees with a grin. He looked at the human who was looking unsettled. "And finally, he would have fallen for my many charms and kissed me!" At that Tom theatrically moved as if he was going to kiss Jay passionately, but simply gave him a peck on the lips. "We would have screwed like rabbits too!" He laughed cheekily, looking at Jay who was looking amused but not completely sure of what to think. Steve laughed and playfully pushed Tom:

-"Hey! Come on get off him!" His brother played it like he had been pushed violently and rolled backwards on the carpeted floor, he said:

-"And then it would have been a catastrophe!! Steve would have found out!" He mimicked screams of horror. "I would have been thrown out of the mansion..." He waved towards the exterior. "... out in the cold, the snow, freezing my ass for all of eternity, winter... mostly. Before being allowed to come back, maybe... So…" He turned back and stepped closer to Jay again, took his hand. "I'm sorry Jay, but this cannot happen, whatever this is, between us, it's doomed. I'm sorry, I hope you can survive without ever knowing what it would have been like... being with me... But I need..." He turned to Steve. "I need my brother to _love_ me!" He jumped on Steve's knees and took him in an embrace, kissed him annoyingly on the head and face until the vampire reacted and pushed him playfully, scuffling like brothers do until he won the upper hand and Tom yielded.

-"Alright, enough theatrics, sit down and finish your drink you tall annoying piece of family." Said Steve with a smile. He looked at Jay. "Besides, Jay wanted to go to bed, I'm gonna show him _our room._ " He looked intently at his brother who chuckled. "And no passing through the walls to come and chat him up tonight!" He looked at Jay and added: "Not ever actually!"

-"Whooo! _Not ever_? Is that a challenge Mc Garrett?" Said Tom looking cheeky. Steve shook his head and laughed before he said:

-"I will praise the day you meet someone who you'll want to keep in your life brother... may they keep you occupied enough of the time for the rest of us to breathe a little!" Misha laughed and said:

-"Oh, I've missed you two..." She looked at Jay and said: "Don't listen to what they say, knowing Steve I can reassure you: you're still free to go with whoever you want. Steve's not a possessive master." She smiled looking at the two brothers back at fighting with their hands. "He's a protective-tender-caring-loving one, but don't tell him I said that!" She smirked.

-"I heard you Misha, don't think you can sneak into my boy's head behind my back like that!" Said Steve holding Tom in an armlock, looking at her and Jay with a grin. "I am possessive. What makes you think I'm not? People change you know." He looked at Tom wincing but not yielding this time. "Well not all people..." He grinned and Tom struggled more.

-"You're supposed to be tired and weak after what happened to you in the woods! Rhha, yield you fucking warrior!" Said Tom in an ultimate effort to take the upper hand... uselessly. "Come on! Yield!!" Steve chuckled, his time in the SEAL was definitely a plus sometimes. His brother finally let him win and he let him go.

-"We've had a long day; some sleep will do us good." He said looking at Jay, the human agreed. "Come, I'll show you our room." He left his beer on the small table and waited for Jay to get up. "You two can stay here for the moment, I'll be right back." He said to Ruz and Adam. "Finish your drinks, take your time."

-"Thank you master." Replied Adam.

-"Yeah, thank you master." Said Ruz. "You're a cool master really." Continued the young man, he looked sincere and it made Steve happy.

The vampire left the room followed by Jay who said good-night to everyone with a hand wave. When they were alone in the corridor leading to the stairs the human said:

-"It's nice to see you have fun with your brother sir... Will and I used to be like that when we were little kids, but we're not any more..." Steve felt the sadness in his boy.

-"Why not?"

-"When our mother died he wasn't there, I ended up having to deal with everything by myself... including our dad... After what we argued and I think it broke something between us... then with time we grew apart I guess..."

-"What? That's bullshit!" Jay looked at him surprised by his reaction. "Brotherly bonds don't simply break like that, both of you kept it 'broken' because you did not take the time to properly talk about things and forgive each other for whatever grief you accused the other of... Did you ever talk again? Like adults I mean." Asked Steve. Jay could not say that they had properly tried to talk about that subject, if he was honest with himself Will had tried at some point but he had stubbornly avoided the conversation.

-"No... not really." This time Steve could feel the guilt in his boy.

-"Well, it's never too late. From what I could tell when I gathered information on your brother for you, he definitely cares about you. He's been harassing that Hank Voight to find you you know." Jay thought about his brother and felt sorry for him, they had no family left but each other now that their dad was dead, except maybe some distant relatives they had never met, he felt stupid for having avoided the conversation that would have led to reconciliation.

-"Well... it is now." Said the human with a harsh tone. "Now that I'm stuck here, unable to communicate with him."

-"Who said you couldn't?" Jay stopped walking and looked at Steve.

-"Does that mean I can give him a phone call? A video call? Go and see him to talk with him? What?" Jay's tone was rather impertinent and he had been omitting the _sirs_ in his sentences, Steve had obviously noticed it but let it pass, until that point.

-"Jay, you can be sassy, because I guess that's who you are, but stay polite, I'm not your friend I'm your master, you're to call me sir at all times. Please remember that because other vampires won't be so kind about you forgetting hierarchy." The human looked at him with a frown, ready to argue but the vampire continued: "And about contacting your brother, we'll talk about it, but yes, you could give him a phone or a video call for a start, why not, Antonio called his children, there's no reason why you couldn't call your brother." Steve looked at the boy. "But you're gonna have to behave properly though, no more insolence please." Jay stayed silent for a while because he knew that the only thing he could do if he opened his mouth was argue, he finally said:

-"Are we gonna have to stay like this forever? I mean in our relationship, this hierarchy as you call it, us being your... possessions, your feeders or whatever and calling you master or sir? You said you... loved me... but that's not what love is really... love is more about equality and mutual respect isn't it?" Said the human before he added an almost late: "Sir." Because he wanted to talk with the vampire, not piss him off.

-"I don't think there's _one definition_ of what love is Jay, it would be too simple don't you agree? And remember that I'm not a human any more and you're not in a human environment any more neither. In a vampire's world there are rules that have been established and followed for centuries, I'm old but not that old compared to other vampires and I'm not in a position to make those rules change, not now, not in this environment." He gestured at the house around them. "I mostly want you to follow those rules for your own sakes Jay, because I don't really care about you not calling me sir or master, but I worry about you forgetting to call other vampires respectfully, as they would expect you to. Because _like I keep on telling you_ , other vampires are not as cool as I am... And since _I do love you_ and care about you, I would be upset, to say the least, to watch you suffer because _I_ didn't teach you those rules properly and pushed you to respect them!"

-"You don't think we're intelligent enough to have two sets of rules? We could behave normally when we're with you and then pretend, act differently when we're with other vampires! Just like you seem to be doing with the queen... sir." Steve looked at Jay, he wanted to agree with him of course but at the same time knew how easily things could go south if the boys forgot to apply different rules.

-"I'd like to agree with you Jay, but I don't think it's a good idea... and it's not a question of intelligence, more a question of _habits_. If you guys get used to being on more of an equal level, so to speak, you might simply forget to show the level of respect and obedience required of you in more formal or official situations and that, like I keep saying, might be lethal for you. Not just problematic... The reason why these rules exist is to keep things in order, you know that being a cop don't you?" Steve thought for a minute and remembered seeing Jay disobey direct orders from his superior. "Or maybe not..." He chuckled and Jay looked at him wondering why he would say that. They finally reached their room and the vampire opened the door, the human stepped inside followed by his master and they were both surprised to see Kelly up, wandering in the room, looking lost, he jumped as they entered and seemed relieved to see them.

-"You're here!" He said before sobbing softly, hiding his face in his hand. He looked frail and disoriented and Jay rapidly came to his side to help him stand and walk back to the bed. "I didn't know where I was... I... I couldn't remember what had happened... just all this blood." He waved at his clothes before he looked at Steve. "And you being stabbed in the heart." He frowned and clenched his teeth, his chin shivered slightly.

-"I'm sorry for leaving you alone boy, I thought you were gonna sleep for much longer!" Said Steve coming to his other side to help him walk back to the bed too. "You should rest, you've been severely injured..."

-"Here, sit down, let me help you take off those clothes." Said Jay, the fireman nodded and let him help, that's when the detective saw the marks on his lover’s body, he looked at Steve, angry that the vampire had simply told him that he was _hurt but would be fine_. "Kelly, man... I'm so sorry... look at what they did to you..." Kelly looked down at his chest and sides, he felt very little pain because Steve's saliva had helped with accelerating the healing but winced at the sight of the many cuts he was wearing, his back was even worse.

-"Let me check those wounds again big guy, I wanna make sure they won't leave any scars." Said the vampire.

-"How can you say that? Have you seen his body?! Of course there are gonna be scars!" Said Jay angrily. "Not to mention psychological scars!" He shook his head, visibly pissed off, avoiding Steve's eyes, concentrating on undressing Kelly. Steve stopped him in his action with a firm hand and made him stand up facing him, he then said in a calm voice:

-" _That behaviour_... that's exactly why I'm being strict with you Jay! You let your emotions and high opinion of yourself, or whatever it is that's going through your head right now, dictate your answers and behaviour and you don't even _think_ when you do that do you? Because if you do, that's even worse! It means that you _willingly_ disrespect me and I can't have that!"

Jay was being stubborn again, frowning and looking at Steve straight in the eyes but keeping his mouth shut. A part of him knew the vampire was right but he was angry, had been scared, worried and did not really know how to cope with it all at that moment. Steve stood silently looking at him, straight into his eyes, through him and his attitude, after a while Jay let out an exhale because he felt as if the vampire could read him, understand the roots of his behaviour, he felt accepted entirely, without a word. His entire attitude changed, he calmed down and stopped frowning, stood feeling a bit out of place. The vampire let him go and said: "You're gonna learn martial arts because you need to channel your emotions better boy. And in the meantime, you will call me master, not sir, _master_ and at all times. You will comply or you'll be punished again and not necessarily physically... Is that clear?" Jay gaped for a second before he closed his mouth back and made a nod saying:

-"Yes master. As you wish master." He said it in a more sassy than submissive way and it annoyed Steve who added with a stern tone:

-"And lower your fucking eyes! You're not supposed to look at anyone higher than you in the hierarchy straight in the eyes, unless invited to! Remember that you're on the _lowest scale_ and keep your eyes down. Am I making myself clear?" Jay lowered his eyes and felt torn between his anger and his understanding of the situation, his ability to get Steve's point of view.

-"Yes master." He said in a respectful tone this time. Kelly seemed a bit shocked by the argument happening in front of him, he looked at the vampire with questioning eyes.

-"Don't worry about this Kelly, Jay's a stubborn boy and I'm trying to keep him safe in spite of himself. Therefore, we're gonna go all the way, until he remembers how to behave at all times." Said the vampire in a calm soothing voice. "Now get on your knees Jay." The human frowned but obeyed silently. "Good boy. Stay there while I take care of Kelly."

-"Yes master." Said Jay. The rebellious part of him was losing the battle against the gut feeling he had that Steve's behaviour truly was for his own sake, probably because of the bond he could feel between them telling him that the vampire was more worried than angry. He remembered Voight telling him pretty much the same things and him not listening, not really. He had already been shot because of his obstinacy, maybe the vampire knew it too. So, he stayed quietly on his knees, waiting for his master to tell him what to do next. Somehow it felt like a relief, not having to decide for a while, just obey, he breathed and tried _to channel his emotions_. He did not need martial arts.

Steve took care of Kelly's wounds, licking the ones he thought needed a second layer of his saliva to completely disappear from the muscular body, then he helped him put on a clean tee-shirt and lay back down in the bed.

-"You need to rest now boy, d'you want a soothing kiss to find sleep?" Kelly looked at Jay on his knees by the bed, he wanted the headstrong detective to hug him, to make him feel safe like Steve, wanted to have him next to him but was not sure if he would be allowed to. The vampire could feel his need so he said: "Would you like this naughty boy to lay down next to you Kelly?" The fireman looked at the vampire amazed by his ability to understand him with no words once again.

-"Yeah, I'd like that sir..." He said with a husky voice, Jay looked at him and made a sheepish smile, he thought that his punishment would see him being denied this but the vampire said:

-"Jay, Kelly wants you next to him, get up, go brush your teeth, take off your clothes and go to bed with him now." Jay looked at the vampire and then back down to the floor and answered:

-"Yes master, thank you."

-"Good boy." Said Steve and a part of Jay felt good hearing those words even if his rebellious side had something to say about it.

When the two humans were in bed ready to sleep the vampire went to kiss them both tenderly before he finally went back to the living-room, he wondered if he had made the right call with Jay but ended up telling himself that time would tell him because for the moment he just needed that day to end.


	27. New Problems

-"Please don't let him take me!! Please master!" Jay begged Steve with a faltering voice but the vampire stood silent and looking pissed off, watching his human struggle uselessly to get free in the corridor leading to the bedroom stairs. He looked truly scared of the vampire holding him, he was slightly shivering but what Steve could perceive most easily was his perspiration and the smell of cold fear passing through it. He had only left him on his own for a few hours since they had shared a breakfast in bed with Kelly and things were already going south apparently.

-"Not cry now little human, too late. Now I teach you lesson and next time you think before you do disrespecting bullshit, yes. You learn." Said the old vampire who was currently pulling him away by the arm to Jay, he had a strange accent and a stern but rather quiet voice.

-"May I have a moment with my boy? Master...? " Finally asked Steve, the vampire stopped and turned his gaze towards him, his hand still firmly holding Jay.

-"I am master Ridvan Durdu, call me Ridvan. You must be Master Mc Garrett, yes?" He replied with a frown.

-"Indeed I am, and I would have welcomed you properly if only I had known you were coming master Ridvan..." Said Steve wondering why he had not heard the vampire arrive at all.

-"Me coming is not plan, you don't worry about welcome it's okay. This your boy yes?"

-"Yes, and if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to talk with him, I understand he has disrespected you?" The vampire threaded lightly with the old and unknown vampire before him unsure of who he was and what he was doing here.

-"He very disrespecting, yes... need lesson. Yes?"

-"Yes, that's because he's new, still learning things... I apologise for his behaviour sir." The other vampire looked at Steve silently for a second and seemed to relax.

-"Okay, you talk to boy." Replied Ridvan. "And you bring boy to my room after, yes?"

-"Yes, will do. Thank you master Ridvan, that's very considerate of you." Replied the vampire extending an arm towards Jay inviting him to come his way, the young human hurried back into his master's arms as the other vampire let him go and turned around to leave, he fought hard to restrain the sobs that threatened to escape him because he had been more scared in these few minutes alone with the old vampire than ever before in his life. "Oh master Ridvan! What room are you planning on taking by the way?" Suddenly asked Steve as Jay made himself small under his arm. If the room this vampire wanted was already occupied, that might be another problem thought the younger vampire.

-"I am always same room here, room 12, yes?"

-"12, yes, it's all yours, I'll meet you there in a moment then." The old vampire nodded and left for good.

-"What the fuck happened Jay?" Asked Steve looking at the pale human under his arm and moving his body away to be able to look at him properly. "We've had a conversation about respect only _yesterday_ and today to want to prove to me how arrogant and stupid you can be? Is that it? Or do you want to show me how useless it is for me to try and protect you?" Jay looked at him with angry puppy eyes, his arms uncrossing themselves uneasily before he replied.

-"I had no idea who he was! All I saw was a stranger lurking around the house _very suspiciously_! I wanted to protect us from a potential intruder that's all, I swear I had no idea he was a vampire! The man didn't even bother to ring the bell or present himself or anything... he just entered our propriety like a thief through the back door, I thought he might have been another one of those Minsky you know... This is our home and I wanted to keep us safe master!" He stopped talking almost out of breath, in front of him the vampire was still frowning, so he added: "But it was never my intention to prove you wrong master... or act out just to annoy you... I... I thought I was acting wisely for our protection..." The human clenched his teeth, he was feeling miserable, angry and rather stupid, Steve could tell he was telling the truth, he cupped his face gently and Jay looked a bit surprised by the gesture.

-"You're... a zealous kind of security guard really, huh boy?" The vampire had a small smile on the corner of his lip. "I can tell you're being honest with me... but... this vampire felt insulted by you and sadly, that's all that matters right now..." Jay frowned a little as did Steve.

-"So there's no way for me to explain myself? Only the vampire is being heard and whatever he says, he's right, is that it? Are those the rules?" Steve clenched his teeth and looked like his mind went far away for a second before he answered.

-"Yeah... vampire rules..." There was a another moment of silence that felt heavier, both men were looking outside the window at the wilderness surrounding the place.

-"What... what is he gonna do to me?" Asked Jay with a faltering voice he tried to hide. The vampire put a silent comforting hand on his boy's shoulder.

-"I don't know..." Steve had a few ideas in mind about what an old vampire might do to him as punishment, but preferred keeping them to himself because they were all too awful for his boy in his own opinion. Besides, he had heard of vampires negotiating on behalf of their humans and was wondering if maybe there was a chance for him to do that with this vampire. He did not know him, he needed intel right away.

-"And there's no way you could try and talk to him? Explain to him that we were attacked just the day before and all still on hedge? Don't you think he could understand that sir? ... I mean master, sorry." Jay could feel his skin crawl at the idea of being brought back to the old vampire, the creature looked like he was in his thirties but his eyes told a different story and that was making Jay dread being alone with again him for some reason he could not fathom, something like a deep instinct warning him to get as far away as possible, he put it on vampire mojo and clenched his fists, he inhaled sharply, this was all going sideways somehow.

-"I need to call the queen, I need to know who this Ridvan is..." Steve took his phone out of his pocket and called right away, next to him Jay stood quietly as the vampire dialled the number listed under 'mummy' and put it on speaker, they both were glad to learn that this particular vampire was old but not too old-school in his mindset, that he could be talked to, reasoned, that he might even accept an offer or a present from Steve as an excuse. The vampire thanked the queen and hanged-up. "Right, I'm gonna try to reason with him then, but if he doesn't get to teach you a lesson, he's gonna want something else... I need to think about what to offer him... Come on let's go, surely it's better not to make him wait."

-"Yes master." Replied Jay. Even if he feared the outcome of all this, he followed his vampire to room 12 because this probably was his best option at that point, considering where he was but also because he trusted Steve enough, the vampire's behaviour betraying just how much he actually cared about him, a bit like Voight, a bit like a father.

-"Don't say a single word unless you're being asked to talk, alright?" Said Steve on the way.

-"Yes master."

-"And keep your eyes down."

-"Yes master." Steve pulled Jay under his arm and tussled his hair gently.

-"Good boy Jay... You stay strong, I'm gonna take care of you." He stopped and gave him a soft peck on the lips that made Jay's heart jump a little. "Now behave and keep quiet." 

-"Yes master." They walked a bit more and finally arrived at the old vampire's room, he opened its door before Steve could even knock on it and stepped out.

-"You're here with boy, good." He extended his hand and signalled to Jay to come his way but Steve stopped his boy before he moved.

-"I apologise, but I would like to talk to you master Ridvan... about this boy's lesson... If you wouldn't mind?" Said Steve with his smoothest voice. "Like I told you before, he's still new here and I haven't finished his education, therefore I consider his mistakes to be mine in a way..." The old vampire looked at Steve straight in the eyes and they both stood quiet for a moment staring at each other. Jay silently observing from the corner of his eye with his head down.

-"Okay, we talk. But we talk at bar with drink, yes?" Finally replied the old vampire with a smile.

-"As you prefer master." Steve was glad the vampire had agreed, there was hope after all, they went to the bar to continue their negotiations, followed by a very silent and very still human looking at the floor. In the bar Misha was talking with Adam who immediately looked down when he noticed someone new enter the room, he had been well-trained by Eurich, he knew the painful consequences of being disrespectful. The vampiress said hello to the two vampires, Ridvan kissed her hand and smiled warmly at her, she then took Adam by the arm to leave the room with him, Steve who felt glad his sister was here for the young human gave her a wink and said:

-"Keep an eye on the others as well will you?"

-"Sure." Replied Misha before she left.

-"I want glass of red wine, yes?" Said Ridvan, Steve gave a nod at the vampire as they both sat down then he turned to Jay and said:

-"Serve a glass of red wine to our guest will you Jay? I'll have a beer and you can have whatever you want."

-"Yes master right away. And thank you master." Replied Jay politely before he went to get the drinks.

-"So you want to talk, yes? So you talk master Mc Garrett. I listen."

-"I understand you feel like my boy needs a lesson for disrespecting you and I'm not discussing that. What I want to talk about is what you wanted to do to him as a lesson, and what I could offer you for letting me deal with his education instead of you... If that's alright with you of course." Jay brought back the drinks and handed the wine glass with a trembling hand in spite of himself. The old vampire noticed it and smirked slightly, he took his glass, making sure to let his fingers slide over Jay's to make him shiver and feel uncomfortable as he did.

-"So you mean you punish him instead of me punish him? Yes?" He asked with a light frown.

-"Yeah..." Steve had a moment of hesitation, wondering if the old vampire had understood him completely. "If you don't mind that is, or I could offer you something, a present to pardon his behaviour. As you prefer. You may ask me for something that would please you, something that you need." Ridvan looked at Jay and said:

-"Look at me young human." Jay looked at Steve first and when the vampire nodded he turned his gaze towards the old vampire. Ridvan stared into his eyes and Jay shivered, feeling smaller and weaker by the second, finding it hard to breathe. "Do you regret behaviour boy?"

-"Yes... master, I do..." Jay took a shaky breath and continued: "I apologise for my behaviour. I had no idea if you were hostile or not... I should have cal..."

-"Silence!" Jay jumped and did not get to finish his sentence. "How long you with master Mc Garrett?" Asked Ridvan looking like he was annoyed, Jay felt his heart run faster in reaction.

-"I... I'm not sure master... but I'd say something like a month maybe more?" Jay wanted to look at Steve for confirmation but could not move his body nor his eyes and that made him start to panic a little. The powerful vampire before him was pinning him in place with just a look, the room was looking smaller around him, his body like it was made of wooden sticks and the vampire much bigger and so very present, like he was beaming, almost blinding him now.

-"Do you respect your master always?" It took a few more seconds for the human to gather his wits and answer that question, the old vampire clicked his tongue with disapproval.

-"Yes... yes master, I do... Even if it's taking t..."

-"Silence! You talk too much!" Said the old vampire loudly, making Jay jump again, he drank some wine while he kept the shivering human under his powerful gaze. "Are you obedient?"

-"Yes master." Jay kept it short, tried to focus on his answers rather than on his sensations and the fear growing inside him.

-"Do you respect vampires?"

-"Yes I do master." Ridvan squinted his eyes and moved a bit closer, sliding his body to the hedge of his chair.

-"All vampires?" This time Jay frowned a little before he answered:

-"Not all vampires, no master." There was a silence and Jay started sweating a bit more, fearing his answer might have been the wrong one or worst. The old vampire moved his body to get even closer to Jay and asked with a smirk:

-"Are you good fuck-toy for your master?" The human felt torn between his envy to say to the vampire how this was a private matter and none of his fucking business and his need to make this questioning end fast, the latter option found priority so he answered:

-"I hope I am master." Ridvan chuckled and sat back in his chair before he turned to Steve. He stayed silent for a few minutes, apparently thinking. Jay was finally freed from his gaze and breathing shakily, eyes back on the floor and happy to look at a Persian and most probably very expensive carpet under his feet.

-"I agree you give lesson to boy for me. You give ten lashes now. I watch." Finally said the old vampire crossing his arms in front of him and sitting back in his chair comfortably. Steve had prepared himself and was already wearing his poker face, so it did not show when he felt annoyed about the fact that he had not been understood properly and was now in an awkward position.

-"Whipping master? That's not what I had in mind. This is not necessarily the most efficient educative technique you know."

-"I want boy to be whipped. Nothing else." Replied Ridvan scratching his beard and looking at Jay. "Pain always work, in time you see." He looked at Steve visibly expecting his wish to be granted.

-"Would five lashes be enough for your satisfaction?" Steve tried to bargain but the old vampire squinted his eyes and replied:

-"Ten lashes is okay, merciful, human boy strong." He searched inside his jacket and pulled out a small whip that he offered to Steve. "You take this and do punishment for me now. Yes?" The look in his eyes was cold and unforgiving, Steve knew there was no more negotiation possible but he was a risk taker so he smiled said:

-"Strong? Come on, boys in _these days_? They're not strong like the old generations, let's face it! They're more like damsels really!" He laughed wholeheartedly and the old vampire smiled as he raised his glass.

-"I drink to that!" He took a big swallow and handed the whip to Steve again. "Maybe you stop if boy pass out before ten... Maybe boy stronger than you think." He added with a smirk. The younger vampire took the whip with a nod and turned to Jay. There was nothing else to discuss, in reality Steve knew ten lashes were seen as a very small punishment by older generations of vampires so this was already a very considerate offer from Ridvan. The problem was that he wasn't really happy about the old ways, but now was not the time. The actual problem was that he did not wanted to hurt Jay, fearing he might loose the boy's trust after telling him he loved him and would take care of him, but now there was too much at stake for him to go to war with another vampire, so he decided to trust that Jay could handle this and do as Ridvan wanted.

-"Boy." Jay looked at him, he too understood that this was probably the best alternative for him, if ten lashes was leniency he was glad to be spared from what the old vampire had had in mind for him at the start.

-"Yes master?" He looked at Steve with a nod, trying to make him see he was ready for what was to come.

-"Take off your shirt."

-"Yes master." He did as he was ordered, convinced that showing any kind of disrespect at that point might make things worse for him and maybe even Steve. As he took off his clothes, Jay suddenly felt like he had a connection with Steve for the first time, apart from sex, as he watched the torn expression in the vampire's eye, he too was not happy about how the events had turned out and about old vampires rules. Like they were both feeling out of place and experiencing injustice in their own way.

-"Boy he come here so I see face yes?" Said Ridvan to Steve showing the backrest of an empty chair next to him. "I want see face." He said nodding before he sipped some of his wine while the human and his master got in place obediently.

-"You will kneel here and hold onto this backrest, facing our guest so he can see your face, do you understand?" Said the vampire in a calm voice as he showed his boy where to go. Jay felt secured by the way he led him and told him what to do with such care and assurance, but he also felt the faint but existent tremors in the hand on his shoulder guiding him, was that apprehension or anger? He looked at the vampire a last time before turning his back to him, but all he saw this time was a good poker face.

-"Yes master." He replied. His heartbeat went faster as he looked towards Ridvan who was patiently holding his glass and humming softly.

Looking at his boy kneeling on the floor Steve wanted to apologise to him, he had said he would take care of him and now he was about to punish him. That's when he smelled Kelly, he turned around and saw his other lover standing by the door, holding it open with a shaky hand, silently taking in the scene before his eyes. He was pale and looked feverish, and there was Jay, kneeled half naked, willingly holding onto a chair, waiting to be whipped by Steve in front of another man. Kelly frowned, blinked and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Ridvan looked at him and smelled the air coming from his direction before looking at Steve questioningly.

-"I beg your pardon Master..." Said Steve. "I just need a minute. That one's mine too." He did not wait for an answer and hurried to the door. "Kelly, what are you doing up? You need to go back to bed right now." He said in a stern voice looking at his boy with raised eyebrows.

-"Wha... what's going on sir? Why is Jay... like that? Who's... this man sir?" His eyes travelled to Steve's hand and he noticed the whip, his eyes grew wider, he looked at the vampire and was probably about to say something more but Steve did not let him, he grabbed Kelly and kissed him, giving him enough venom to keep him in a quiet daze for a while, he pulled him inside the room, closed the door and made him sit on a chair facing the garden, after what he went back to Jay and Ridvan. There was no time for this, explanations would have to come later, right now Jay was having a bad day and Steve had to make it end with his own hands, this was enough to deal with right now.

-"Sorry about this master..." He said as he joined the old vampire.

-"Proceed now please. Yes?" Asked Ridvan looking a bit annoyed.

-"Yes, right away master. Jay, don't bite your tongue boy."

-"Yes master..." Replied the human with a small voice, he clenched his teeth, tongue secured, his hands on the top of the chair tightening their grip as his body stiffened with apprehension.

-"Look at me boy!" Said Ridvan and Jay obeyed, he could handle this, after all Kelly had endured much more than ten lashes in the forest, all he had to do was look at this sick bastard in the eyes and endure.

-"Yes master." He said as he obeyed. Behind him, Steve was ready, waiting for a signal he knew the old vampire would want to give him, which he finally gave after looking into Jay's eyes for a second or two and smiling:

-"Proceed." Steve nodded and stroke his boy's back without using much strength, just enough for Jay to feel it, jump and whine, enough for the old vampire to feel satisfied with the noise the whip made and the pain he could read on the boy's face.

Jay felt the first blow land on his back with an acute sense of being, the burning sensation on his skin was intense but had been controlled, by Steve, for a split second Jay felt like he understood why some people turn to SM, he could probably get pleasure out of this, if the situation was different, it made him a bit curious and uncomfortable for a second more before the next blows came landing more painfully one after the other on his back with a steady but fast rhythm, replacing all thoughts with stinging pain. Jay knew Steve was holding back so he exaggerated a bit his reactions, for the old vampire's pleasure, feeling like this was the aim of the game. At the same time he knew his vampire was going fast so that the whole thing would be over sooner rather than later, and he felt thankful for that. But after counting the sixth strike, he yelped in pain and almost lost his grip on the backrest when his body jumped to the side by itself to escape the suffering. He had to make a considerable effort in order to stay up on his knees, his vision was blurry and his head was spinning more than he had expected, Steve felt it and let him breathe for a moment, pretending to loosen and relax his own wrists and fingers.

-"Breathe boy." He said, but Ridvan's cold voice interrupted him:

-"No! You continue now Mc Garrett, no loosing more of my time stretching and talking!"

-"Yes master Ridvan." Replied the vampire looking at his elder before he said: "Only four more Jay, hang on. You're being a good boy, I'm proud of you." Jay felt his heart jump a little, he was happy to make Steve proud and that made him feel strange. Steve gave the last four strikes on his boy's back, trying to avoid landing on the same wounds he had caused seconds before. Jay had clenched his teeth at first but had cried out and fallen to the ground when it was over. The pain was much worse than he had anticipated, not worst than the time he had been kidnapped and used as a punching ball and taser test-doll sure, but he could feel his blood running on his back and dripping on the floor, he was shivering cold and burning at the same time, unable to move from where he was whining softly with his ears ringing. "Here, you can have this back now." Said Steve as he handed the whip to the old vampire. "I hope you are satisfied with this punishment master Ridvan?"

-"Yes. It's good now master Mc Garrett." The old vampire got up from his chair and finished his glass of wine in one swallow. "I go to my room now, rest. And you can heal your boy. Yes?"

-"Yes. Thank you master."

-"You have good boy, I like him. I see you later with pleasure!" Replied rather joyfully the old vampire nodding as he left the room waving his hand.

-"See you later..." Steve was a bit unsettled by the old vampire's new behaviour, was he _that happy_ about this punishment? He waited for Ridvan to leave the room before he ran to Jay's side. "Here boy, I'm here, let me kiss you now."

Jay cringed as the vampire moved his body to pull him up and make him raise his head, he gaped silently, unable to say a word, just wincing in pain so the vampire kissed him gently, giving him his soothing and numbing venom, Jay exhaled and hummed through his nose as they kissed, feeling every inch of his body relax as a blissful sensation took over him, with Steve's cold lips on his.

-"I'm sorry you had to go through this Jay... this was not what I wanted." Said Steve, the human looked at him and saw tears in his eyes, he was containing them but Jay saw them, he pushed his body into Steve's arms, in need of more contact, in need of comforting the vampire somehow. Steve's body odour as he buried his nose in his shirt smelled like safety and care, making him feel a bit scared because he had no idea how to deal with those feelings being directed towards him. Usually he was the one taking care of people, serving, protecting. Also Steve was not a simple man neither, he was sending something powerful into their relationship, into their bond, something from another world entirely. Jay wanted more of that too, even if it was not normal, more of that sense of connection he was starting to feel better and better, like he could almost tell what Steve was living, as if an invisible thread was linking them, a sensation Kelly had told him about but he had not felt until now.

After cuddling Jay for a moment, Steve kissed him again to numb him completely before he moved his boy's body to expose his back and lick it, it went faster than on Kelly's body but Steve felt angry to have both his boys endure such pain and bear such marks on them, even if his saliva was bound to make those displays of violence disappear completely eventually, he was pissed off.

-"I'm sorry Jay." He whispered to his boy's ear as he dressed him back with his t-shirt. He then picked him up and carried him back to their room, Jay put his arms around his neck and held him tight as he walked. "You've been strong and brave, I'm fucking proud of you Jay." The boy buried his face in the crook of his neck and Steve felt their bond grow stronger for the first time, he smiled sadly. When they finally reached their room, he laid him on the bed already stained with Kelly's blood and the sight made him angrier. He was tired of these old ways and rules, he wanted to keep his two lovers safe and all he had managed to do was to expose them to more danger and pain than they were exposed to in their jobs. He kicked a chair and sent it flying through the room before it crashed on the wall, turning into pieces. "Fuck!" He said in a low voice that he knew would not be heard outside his room.

-"It's okay sir..." Said Jay with a weak croaky voice. "Don't worry about it... I'll be fine." Steve turned around and looked at him. His eyes were dark and almost scary in a way, so serious Jay paid attention immediately.

-"We're gonna have a talk about the pros and cons of being here someday soon. And about what _we,_ you, Kelly and I, want our relationship to be in the long-term because I want you two to have a say in it. I want you to understand that I'm not like them." Said the vampire before he swiftly turned around and went back to the bar to get Kelly.

Jay was in a cotton-like feeling since Steve had kissed him in the bar, still aware of everything but with his mind also wandering around as he observed instead of feeling what was happening to him. He wondered what king of drugs were vampire's venoms made of, because this shit was better than anything he had ever received in a hospital or on the battlefield. He was also feeling sorry for Steve, the son of the queen of this vampire's society, high ranked and so out of place with his natural behaviour as Jay knew him, like a soldier, but a protector rather than a killer, which Jay could obviously relate to. A man who's life had been filled with high ups and downs, an intelligent man who knew who he was but who also still questioned himself to become the better man. A man he could respect, and he wanted to, deeply. Still, there was something not right, he could not tell what, but it was scratching at the back of his head.

He finally closed his eyes and found himself seeing a Persian carpet and feeling that very first blow on his back, that blow Steve gave him, Steve. The burning sensation turning into a wave of goosebumps making his heart jump a beat, he shivered and breathed a little faster at the memory, wondered why, wondered if maybe he was a masochist, frowned at the idea, then thought about Steve's tongue licking his wounds, wishing he could have felt it, he pulled the vampire's pillow to his face to smell it and tried to fall asleep instead of thinking about these disturbing ideas and sensations.


	28. New allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few characters from the TV series 'Supernatural' appear in this chapter just because it's easier to use them instead of creating characters! :) (Yeah I'm a bit lazy!)  
> It doesn't matter if you don't know them or the show, I'll write what you need to know for the story.  
> I'm not adding their names in the tags because they won't stay long in the story. (And I don't want their fans to feel frustrated!)

Back in the casual human world, Boden was walking back and forth in an endless loop in front of Voight's desk, he was wearing his civilian clothes and clenching his teeth like he always did when he was upset, his hand joined in his back, his eyes looking straight ahead, lost in their thoughts.

-"Sit down you're gonna make me seasick with all this coming and going! My contact at the FBI is gonna tell us what he knows, get intel from his friends at the CIA for us if needed. We're gonna find where they went, even if I have to go back there with my own team to search every inch of land between that gas station to the north pole! Alright? So please Wallace sit down." The two men looked at each other and Boden sat down with a loud exhale.

-"It's been a month and a half Hank, forty-two days since that man took Severide and your detectives. Now, I'm no detective myself but I think everyone can tell that time doesn't play in our favour, even if the man's travelling with a van, he could have reached that north pole by now for all we know. Waiting is..." The tall black man bit his lower lip, shook his head looking at Hank.

-"I've reached all my contacts, between all the witnesses descriptions of what he looks like, Haley and I included, we've found a perfect match for this kidnapper's face." Said the cop.

-"You what now? Who is he?!" Asked Boden almost standing up from his chair again.

-"That's it, we don't know, his face shows up with no name or identification attached, just in relation to a murder that's been highly classified. Higher than me. Hence my friend in the ties and suits department. We have to be patient, that's all we can do for Severide and for my men right now." Boden exhaled loudly again. "He's taken three of my team Wallace, **three of them**! Some of the best people I've worked with, and god knows what he's taken them for. So don't think I don't care because I'm not running around moving air. We need to sit tight and wait for those calls."

That's when the phone rang. Hank picked it up faster than light and listened much more than he talked after that, the person on the other end of the line had plenty to say about this unknown man, Boden could not hear a word from the other side of the desk but the look on Voight's face was pissing him off already because he looked like he was getting angrier by the second.

-"So what you're telling me is that we have nothing at all?!" Said Hank angrily, then he listened to the caller's answer and seemed to relax a little.

-"What?" Mimicked the chief without saying a word but Hank ignored him, too concentrated on the intel he was getting.

-"Alright, I see, and you say those two guys could help us?" He asked his interlocutor. "Hmm hmm..." He took a pen and a paper to write a name: Dean and a number. Boden kept on looking at the piece of paper until Hank finished his call.

-"So?" Asked the chief eager to know.

-"So listen to this, apparently this man used to be a navy SEAL, yeah..." He nodded like it was obvious now. "And then he was head of a special police unit on Hawaii called Five-0... until he died. About five years ago..."

-"Huh." Said Boden with squinted eyes. "How did he die? Have they found his body?" 

-"He died in an explosion and yes, they found remains that were declared as his with a DNA test... apparently." The two men looked at each other wondering how much of this was actually true. "But here's something interesting: I told my friend at the FBI about how fast and strong this man was, he told me that he had a hunch I should talk with these two guys, the Winchester brothers, apparently they might have a way of finding where our guys are being held because they deal with the unnatural... they're hunters he says." Boden raised his eyebrows.

-"The... unnatural?"

-"Exactly what my source said. He also told me to keep an open mind and see what they have to say... Yeah..." He chuckled. "So I'm gonna do just that and call 'em." He picked up his phone and Boden sat back in his chair before he said:

-"Put them on speaker this time will you? This whole waiting thing is killing me!" Hank nodded, the phone rang and rang until a man's voice answered sounding like he had just woken up, at two in the afternoon.

-"Yeah what? What is it?"

-"Hello, is this Dean? Dean Winchester?"

-"Who's asking?"

-"Sergeant Hank Voight, Chicago PD, I'm a friend of Victor Henriksen*, he told me to call you regarding a peculiar man that I'm tracking, he abducted some of my men and a firefighter. I need your help." The man on the other end of the line groaned and there were sounds of fabrics moving before he spoke again.

-"Alright, alright, I'm Dean, let me get... my team together, hang on." Hank was about to respond when he heard shuffling noises again, like when you pass your phone through your tee-shit sleeves to get dressed... at two o'clock. Hank looked at Boden and they both frowned wondering who these guys were.

-"The unnatural huh?" Said the chief and they both looked a bit worried.

-"Yes hello?" Another man's voice spoke through the phone, seemingly more awake and aware. "This is Sam Winchester, what can we do to help you?"

-"Hello Sam, I'm Hank with the CPD, like I told your brother, we're tracking a man who abducted three police officers and a firefighter about a month and a half ago, we need your help, Henriksen told us to contact you. That man's really fast and strong, knocked me out before I even understood what was happening and I'm no newbie if you know what I mean..."

-"I see. Where are you? And where did this happen?" Hank explained everything he could to the two men on the other side of the line, every detail possible.

-"Did you see fangs in the man's mouth?" Asked Sam. There was a moment of silence.

-"Fangs?" Asked Hank incredulous, he tried to remember the man's mouth... fangs? He had seen something white on his lip but fangs? Really?

-"I'm not sure, that's not the type of detail I usually focus on, you know what I mean?"

-"Yeah, I know. But that's our job, fangs and the rest of them, this is our domain, as Henriksen probably told you, and the man you've encountered is probably and ancient type of vampire, he still does look human apart from his two fangs that he can retract. At least that's what Castiel here believes, he's our erudite assistant."

-"Castiel?"

-"Yes, hello, I'm Castiel, nice to meet you." Said a third voice on the speaker. "This type of vampire are almost extinct and very discreet, but the good news is that we know that there are a few of their shelters not very far from where you've last seen your men and their abductor. Further up north in the forests."

-"That's good news indeed, send me those coordinates will you?" Asked Hank.

-"What you need to understand sir is that these are vampire's dens. And even if you don't believe in them, they do exist and they will kill you before you get a chance to even see your men." Said Sam's voice. "You can't go there just like that."

-"I have gear and I have resources, I can check the place before even going in and I'll go with a team, don't worry about me." Replied Hank a bit annoyed.

-"Even a team won't be enough, douchebag, we're talking about old school vampires, like in the movies but worst because _they exist for real_!" Said a husky voice in the back. " _I'll go with a team, don't worry about me_!" Continued the man imitating Hank's voice. "Freakin' cowboys!"

-"Dean!" Shouted Sam's voice closer to the speaker.

-"What? I'm just trying to save this moron who's about to go in, guns blazing like freakin' Rambo! Thinkin' that his gun's gonna save the day. Why bother calling us if he won't listen?" Replied Dean visibly grumpy after waking up in the middle of the day. Hank and Boden heard the phone being moved again, muffled as someone talked and then Sam's voice in the speaker again.

-"Sorry about this, can we meet? We can help you, we've got the kind of gear you're gonna need, silver bullets for a start."

-"Silver bullets?" Hank chuckled and looked at Boden who was shrugging his shoulders. "You gotta be kidding me. What are you, kids at Halloween? I have to admit that I find it strange that Henriksen told me to call you... but alright, I'll play along, let's meet. Where are you?" Sam explained to Hank how to come to their bunker, he agreed to come with only one person and the conversation ended after he took note of the address.

-"Are you really gonna go there?" Asked Boden.

-"What choice do I have? These guys won't give me the coordinates if I don't go. Besides, that's our only lead right now. "

-"Vampires and silver bullets?" Said Boden, Hank stood silently by his window before he said:

-"I trust Henriksen, he's a good guy, smart. He wouldn't have sent me to these guys if they were complete wackos. I'll go with Hailey, see what we can find. I'll keep you posted, don't waste the rest of your vacation here chief, go back to your home, you'll hear from me as soon as I've got something."

The two men went their separate ways, Hank called Hailey and they drove to the Winchester's right away. They reached the meeting point Sam had given them and followed him to the bunker, as soon as they arrived they both were quite amazed by the place itself as well as the quantity of books it held, old books about the unnatural, so many of them that Hank who was a rather down to earth guy started wondering if maybe he had not been blind his whole life to not know about these things.

-"This is Dean." Said Sam showing them a dark haired man sitting with one of the old books in one hand and a beer in the other.

-"Hey!" Said the man.

-"Hank Voight." Said the sergeant. "And this is Hailey Upton." Dean suddenly looked more interested as he said hello to the female detective.

-"Hello Hailey, welcome to our home." He said as he got up clumsily and put his beer down, trying to look sharp and failing in a rather cute way. Sam chuckled and spared his brother the awkward silence that followed as the woman simply nodded, by pointing at the other man sitting at the table and saying:

-"This is Castiel, I might as well tell you right away: he's an angel of the lord. A real one. And he's the one who knows most about the man you encountered and his old race of vampires."

-"Hello." Simply said the angel looking at the two guests.

-"You're an angel?" Asked Hailey. "Can you do supernatural things? Can you show us? Because I'm rather open-minded but all this seems so far fetched and crazy that I'm having troubles grasping what we're really getting ourselves into here... So if you could show me something, anything, that would definitely help." The man nodded.

-"Sure. I can show you a glimpse of my grace if you want." Replied Castiel getting up from his chair. Next to Hank Sam raised his hands warily.

-"What? Cas', wait! You can't, not here, not with theses books here." The angel frowned and replied:

-"I guess you're right, it might damage them. We could do that in the cell! No risks there." Continued the angel visibly happy to share his idea.

-"Or you could touch them and make them feel your mojo and be done with it in no time. I agree it's less impressive in front of the girl, but much faster and right now faster's better Cas'." Said Dean. The angel frowned again.

-"I guess it would be faster." He walked to Hailey and the woman frowned, taking a step back when he tried to take her hand.

-"What are you gonna do exactly?" She asked.

-"Make you feel my _mojo_." Replied Castiel with an innocent looking smile.

-"It's harmless and might actually make you feel good." Said Dean to Hailey with a wink. She frowned.

-"Huh...okay." Said the woman as she stepped forward and gave her hand to the blue eyed man before her. What she felt after was something she could never have expected, a warm and powerful sensation of well-being invaded her as the room seemed to lighten up, her feet felt like they were not touching the ground any more, she was light as a feather and feeling better than ever. It all faded away when Castiel let her hand go, looking at her with an interrogative look.

-"Did you feel it?" He asked. Hailey exhaled and laughed.

-"If I felt _that_? Are you kidding me? This is amazing!! My god, you're truly an angel?" She took a step back to look at him and Castiel looked a bit ill at ease.

-"Yes, I'm an angel of the lord."

-"Can you fight with it? With this power of yours, or is it just sort of angelic and nice?" She asked with interest.

-"If he can use it to fight? Lady, you have no idea!" Said Dean. "Cas' is our secret weapon, he can send unholy creatures straight back to hell." He nodded, looking like a proud daddy.

-"Do you want to feel it too?" Asked the angel to Hank. Before he could respond Hailey said:

-"You have to try this Voight, or you'll never truly get what we're up against..." She looked dead serious, Hank smirked and said:

-"Go ahead, show me." As he moved towards Castiel with a hand in front of him. The angel took it and the sergeant's face changed completely. When the handshake stopped he said:

-"So you're an angel, alright. But what I want to know now is what we're up against. Are they as powerful as you? I know they can move faster, I've seen it with my own eyes, they're stronger too, what else do we need to know?"

-"These vampires are not the ones we're used to meet, they're an ancient race, almost extinct, scattered around the globe and very cautious and discreet. They live as a secret society with a queen leading them as well as a council of elders. The Men of Letters, the guys who built this place, never really bothered chasing them because they rarely interact with or kill humans but mostly because apparently they have friends in high places. They have also been allies at some point during WW2 apparently but there isn't much more." Said Sam.

-"They're strong, fast, powerful and very dangerous, they have heightened senses, can smell or hear you from far away, move without a sound and kill you before you know it." Said Dean looking at Hailey with squinted eyes. "Unless you have the right weapons." He winked at the woman who chuckled and looked at Sam.

-"How do we get our men back?" She asked. "Do you know where they are?"

-"Don't you wanna see what kind of weapons we can get you officer?" Asked Dean to Hailey who ignored him.

-"We cannot go there, attack and hope to get your guys out." Said Sam and Dean nodded. "From the intel we've gathered it's most likely that they're being held in a castle in Canada. That means that as well as being in a fortress, they're in the queen's den. Because according to recent intel, she's staying there at the moment. That means god knows how many vampires as well as her between us and your men, we need to think hard about this one if we don't want to end up all dead."

-"Yes, we're gonna try and negotiate with her." Said Castiel, everyone looked at him so he added: "The queen mother. She's old and wise from what the Men of Letters say, apparently they've made some trades with her in the past. I'm sure she'll talk with us." The angel looked like he was neither motivated nor unmotivated, his face blank with an eyebrow slightly raised as he looked at the assembly before him.

-"Really? That's you grand plan? Negotiate with her? And what exactly are you planning on offering her?" Asked Dean looking annoyed.

-"I don't know Dean, maybe that's something we can think about all together because I can get pretty much anything you know."

-"Yeah, I know..." Replied the dark-haired man rolling his eyes up.

-"It might actually work." Said Sam. "I read about the Men of Letter trading books and other stuffs with the queen too, apparently she's a rather modern kind of monarch, she tries to interact in a positive manner with humans, a friend of us at the FBI might even have used her services too from what I could understand from our contacts."

-"Negotiations sound fine to me, but what happens if she refuses? Do we go for a plan B that involves getting our men back no matter what? Where are you kids standing?" Asked Hank looking at Sam and Dean then at Castiel. "Are you in for a fight too if it comes to that?" Dean chuckled and replied with a smirk:

-"Have you ever fought a vampire? Cause I have, and man, you have no idea who you're talking to, we eat monsters for a living! Of course we're in for a fight if it comes to that!" He chuckled. "But if we can negotiate, we're gonna do it and we're gonna do it right, because fighting is a _bad_ option, especially in a den, especially when the queen is there, believe me." He looked at Hailey. "But don't worry... we're not gonna go there empty handed, we'll give you silver bullets and blades as well as holy water, so you can stand a chance if we have to fight." He got closer to the woman. "And I'll be there to protect you officer." He winked at Hailey and she smiled a little. That man was just being too cute for her taste.

The group spent the rest of the day searching informations about the queen and what the Men of Letters had traded with her to know her tastes better, they eventually found that she had been seeking books about her kind mostly, to keep a record for her people, as it turned out, they had such a book between their hands.

-"Let's make a digital copy of this book and then we can offer her to trade it for your men." Said Sam. Hank nodded, looking at the young man willing to give up a precious book without even thinking twice about it. He was starting to like these guys.

-"Such a book has a great value." Said Castiel. "It's very ancient and only exists in one copy. It's definitely a good bargaining chip." The look on his face was just as blank as before and Hailey smirked at his awkwardness, the angel seemed pretty detached from everything and mostly from his ego.

-"How do you even know that?" Asked Dean looking at the angel with a frown. "Don't answer that." Castiel closed his gaping mouth and returned to his book, impassive.

-"I'll make the copy. Dean, get the maps you've found, you guys can start to look at what we know of the place and the castle itself." Said Sam getting up and taking the big book from the table. "Also, there's food and drinks if you guys want, coffee maybe?" He added pointing at another room.

And so they worked on their plan, took the time to look at every possible way this could go south and how to deal with it, plan A, plan B, plan C and D were carefully planned and verified, they learned the castle's layout, at least the copy they had, not even sure it was still up to date. The thought and talked until they were all exhausted. The next morning Dean received a call and came back with some news:

-"There's been a report of young males bodies found in the woods not far from that castle... my source is sending me the photos from the crime scene as we speak." There was a moment of silence, heavy and oppressing until Dean's phone blipped, he opened the message and showed the photos to Hank, Hailey stood back with her teeth clenched, hoping Jay's picture wasn't there. When Hank exhaled, she started breathing again.

-"None of these men are ours. I've no idea who they are." Said the sergeant.

-"Thank god." Said Hailey softly. "Are we sure our men are in there?" She suddenly asked. "When did your source said that they were there?"

-"About two weeks ago a group of men arrived in a van. That's all we know. But it fits with your timeline and the time it would have taken them to get there from where you last saw them, more or less..." Replied Sam. "It's the only record of the van you were chasing, it can't be a coincidence."

-"He's right, and if they've been moved somewhere else, surely that queen knows where. We need to talk to her." Added Hank.

So it was agreed that they would all go by road to a place closer to the castle to settle before Castiel teleported them inside the castle thanks to his angel mojo. There Sam and Dean would lead the team and do the talking, being used to these kind of situations and adversaries. They had found what seemed to be a storage room on the maps they had, one of the rooms that stayed the same through the ages, as good a place as any to rematerialise, or so they thought.

The small group found itself in the rather small room, they all looked around and checked their weapons until Castiel said in his usual husky voice:

-"Dean?" Everyone turned his way, the angel was being held by a woman who had a sharp nail pinned in his neck, visibly in his carotid, a drop of blood dripping from the wound.

-"Move and the angel dies." She said with a smirk that revealed her long fangs as well as how much in control she was right now.

-"Wait!" Said Sam. "We've come to meet your queen, we're Men of Letters and have a book we're hoping she'll want to trade with us." The woman frowned.

-"You come to trade with an angel and silver weapons? You hide in a closet, ready your guns... and then pretend you've come as friends?" She raised a brow looking like she was about to laugh.

-"We came prepared, just in case. But even with our gear you still have the upper hand, we're aware of that. We want to see your queen and explain ourselves, the matter is urgent, otherwise we wouldn't have taken the risk of coming here." Said Dean suddenly getting more of the woman's attention than he wanted. She made Castiel walk towards the hunter to look at him closely.

-"Dean Winchester. What lovely freckles you have dear boy!" She smiled and Dean felt like she was seeing through him, like he was an open book giving her all of his secrets, letting her see his deepest feelings, hope and fears, he got angry and tried to fight, then he felt like a child being reprimanded by his mum after breaking something and his body curled itself a little before the woman stopped looking at him and he could breathe again. The scare in Dean's eyes did not escape Hailey who looked at the woman holding the angel carefully and instinctively avoiding meeting her eyes as she did. Who was she to have such an impact on a hunter with experience? The assertiveness and the way she held herself were intriguing, her confidence and calm as she talked were making the detective think that she probably was old. Old enough to be the queen? But what would she have been doing in a storage room?

-"Can you take us to your queen madam?" Asked Hank.

-"Oh you're very polite in front of all that anger and rage you perspire, sir." Replied the woman looking at Hank from the corner of her eye while she inspected Sam from head to toe. "I can't take you to her with all these weapons, if you wanna trade, you'll leave them all here and come with me." She moved backwards and Castiel struggled to follow her without falling or being strangled, holding onto her arm like it was an iron claw around his shoulders and neck, the painful long and sharp nail still pinned in his neck. These vampires had venoms that could kill an angel, at least hurt the human vessel they used enough for them to be unable to heal it and be sent back to a celestial form. So the angel did not put up a fight, he winced and hoped Dean and Sam would make the right decisions. He wanted to tell them that the woman holding him was the queen, but she was stopping him from making a sound, he could feel her invisible hand on his mouth controlling him with her will, she was definitely very powerful and old, he could feel it. But he could also feel how she was more amused about the situation than angry or worried, that helped him trust his guts telling him that everything would turn out okay.

-"The angel was meant to help us zap out if things went south that's all, he's not gonna hurt you or your queen." Said Dean looking worried, in spite of himself, about the angel.

-"And he won't be harmed if you truly have something worth our queen's time."

-"Alright." Said Sam putting his weapons down. "We leave our gear here if you give us your word no harm will come to us. We meet your queen, negotiate and then leave unharmed, all of us. Deal?" The woman chuckled.

-"Deal, even though you're not really in a position to bargain!" She laughed. "You have my word."

-"Alright." Said Dean putting reluctantly his gun down. "How about you let Castiel go now?" The woman squinted as she looked at him again.

-"Is he your lover that angel? Why are you so worried about him?" She asked and Dean felt himself turn red.

-"Wha... what? No. Why d'you say that? Ask that, why would you ask, not say, I mean... He's a team member, that's why. I care about him..." He cleared his throat, chuckled with embarrassment, looked at Hailey and kept on putting his weapons down trying to act normal. The woman smirked and licked the blood dripping on Castiel's neck with a teasing attitude looking at Dean to catch his reaction, when the angel groaned his discontentment the hunter turned around to look elsewhere and avoid any kind of reaction. The queen laughed and finally let Castiel go with his wounded neck almost healed in seconds. Hailey noticed that too, how the woman's saliva seemed to have healing properties, how the skin had closed itself back like nothing had happened. She looked at Hank who had visibly noticed it too, she dropped her weapons but kept her ankle gun.

-"Come on, let's go, I trust you'll leave all your weapons here, don't deceive me." Finally said the woman as she walked towards the door, opened it and walked out before waiting for them in the corridor.

-"Cas' are you alright?" Asked Dean.

-"Yes Dean, I'm alright, thank you for caring." The angel gave a look at Dean that felt warmer than the hunter had anticipated, he blushed again and grunted something undecipherable that ended with you're welcome. Then he moved away to follow the others outside, Castiel silently shadowing him.

The woman led them through long corridors and down stairs, through rooms until she stopped in a room, in front of a small but nonetheless expensive-looking golden throne.

-"Wait here." She said. All the vampires they had walked pass as they had followed the woman had looked at them with interest, but none of them had dared touching them thought Hailey while they waited.

-"Don't you think it's strange the way every one of the vampires we've passed as we followed her seemed to show her respect, some of them almost bowed before her... I mean, don't you think she's a bit shady?"

-"All freakin' vampires are shady if you ask me." Said Dean.

-"These vampires do live in the shade of our society, it's only fair that they are shady." Said Castiel, Dean looked at him and blinked silently before he said:

-"Okay... how about we get that book ready?" He signalled Sam who took said item out of his bag. The back door to the room opened and a group of vampires entered, following the same woman as before, only she had put a crown on and looked more serious now. She sat on the throne and Hailey smirked, she knew it.

-"So, Woman and Men of Letters, what is it you want to trade with me?" Asked the woman who was the queen.

-"We're looking for a group of men who have last been seen entering your castle in a van, we want to find them and we think you might know where they are, maybe even have them to trade with us?" Said Sam.

-"We have a book of great value to you." Said Castiel, getting straight to the point. "It's your direct ancestor Jamaal the Heroic's handwriting in that book." The queen looked at Castiel, the other vampires around her seemed excited about the news. She smiled.

-"Show me that book angel." She opened her hand visibly waiting for the item to be brought to her. The angel looked at Sam who nodded and gave him the book, he then walked up to the queen and put the heavy volume in her hand, before he could move back, she grabbed and pulled him then bit his neck in a second. Castiel yelped but she only took a swallow and let him go before he even had time to struggle. The angel stumbled backwards, more surprised than hurt, worried about how fast the queen was. She licked her lips looking amused and opened the book, the vampires around her moved slightly closer to take a peak over her shoulders, whispering things to themselves more than to each other or so it seemed.

-"So? Is that book worth our friends lives or not? There's only one copy of it you know, it's unique!" Said Dead getting bored as the monarch went through the pages too slowly for his taste. She handed the book to the vampire next to her, he carefully took it away to share with his little group of enthusiasts.

-"Yes Dean, this book is unique. And I want it. The thing is, your friends aren't here any more and even if they were, they're not mine to exchange. So what I can offer you for this book is to allow you to go where your friends are announced by me, blindfolded and without your weapons of course. You'll meet with them, talk with them, and then you'll go back home unharmed, all of you. As promised."

-"And what? Leave our guys? With another vampire? You're the queen here aren't you? If that's the case, surely you can get that vampire to give us these men in exchange for this book. If you really want it that is." Said Hank in a stern voice. Sam winced and looked at the queen's reaction warily.

-"We're predators Mr Voight, don't let the Men of Letter's romantic vision of who we are fool you. They were wise enough to know when to withdraw and take what was offered to them, that's why we traded with them. Leaving this castle alive could have been the only payment you got for this precious book, because I gave you my word on that, but since I'm feeling generous, I give you a chance to speak to your men and you're not happy about it Hank? What's the matter with you?" She looked at the man who was boiling inside and continued: "That being said, you might be surprised by your men, maybe you don't know them as well as you think..." She smirked. "Maybe they don't want to come back. Have you thought of that?" There was a silence and Hailey finally said:

-"We'll take the deal. Thank you for this opportunity." She looked up but not directly at the queen who smirked as she noticed it.

-"Look at me brave woman." She said. Hailey made a face because she had guessed the queen would ask her that, clenched her fists, then looked up. "You're the kind of woman I like, you're smart and careful, stronger than these men can fathom." She smiled and Hailey felt a wave of energy flowing through her body, she gaped in surprise before she smiled and exhaled shakily because of the tremendous power she could feel, she looked at her fists, opened them half expecting to see sparkles or something but nothing visible happened, she looked back up at the queen.

-"What was that?" Asked the human girl with surprise.

-"A present." Replied the queen. "Maybe someday I'll come and visit you to talk. Would you like that?" Hailey frowned and replied:

-"Just to talk?"

-"If that's all you want." Said the monarch. At that moment Dean made a squeaky sound because two hot women talking about what could be interpreted as a romantic or even sexual offer was just too much of a turn-on for him. As everyone looked his way, he blushed and hid behind Castiel, pretending to pick up something from the floor. Sam rolled his eyes and Hailey replied:

-"Why not." The queen smiled. "But what happens if one of our men wants to come back with us? Can we trade something else to get him back? Could you speak in our favour?" Asked the human, the monarch grinned.

-"Such a clever girl Hailey... But you're gonna have to see for yourselves, maybe Steve will agree to trade with you if that's the case, I don't know and cannot interfere... Not even for a pretty face like yours." She winked at Hailey who smiled but frowned at the same time, unsettled by all the attention. "My girl Diane will escort you and make sure you're taken care of properly." The queen got up from her throne.

-"One more question if I may?" Said Hailey.

-"Go ahead."

-"How come you were in that storage room when we arrived?" The queen smirked and looked at the men next to Hailey.

-"See boys, how clever she is, how she notices things..." She nodded and looked at the human girl proudly. "I was there because I could feel you arrive ma chère*, I can feel coming energies before they happen. That's why I was there to welcome you..." (*My dear)

-"You can see into the future?"

-"No, not really, just energies, but with time you learn to decipher what they can be. And I'm always curious." She winked at Hailey and looked at the whole group. "Thank you for this trade, if you ever find something else of interest to me, come to my front door." She said to Sam as she smiled. "No harm will come to you, you have my word."

-"Thank you your majesty." Said Sam. The monarch stepped closer to Castiel who flinched when she moved her hand to cup his face.

-"Castiel, it's been a pleasure tasting your precious blood..." She gave him a peck on the lips and he frowned. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself! You're just too cute, right Dean?" She said as she looked at the hunter who was clenching his teeth next to her. He made a smile that looked more like a grimace as he answered:

-"Right." The queen grinned and cupped the hunter's face, he dared not move, she played with him a little, enjoyed his discomfort as she licked his earlobe and neck sensually, making him groan softly.

-"Maybe I'll come and visit you too Dean, you and Castiel, we could have some fun the three of us... what do you say?" She whispered to his ear. Dean turned a shade redder and mumbled something that ended with a polite:

-"...no thank you." The woman laughed and moved away.

-"Oh, a word of advice: don't be fools and try to attack my boy Steve when you meet him, he's strong and well trained, he'll do anything to protect his boys so be careful about what you assume to be the reality of things..." She finally said to the group, her eyes locking onto Hank's and then Hailey's. "People change, you know that. Don't take it personally." She raised her eyebrows as she looked at the human woman who nodded silently. "Right, wait here now, Diane will come to take you there... Oh and obviously, don't hurt my girl or you'll regret it badly." She smirked but this time the only thing the group noticed were her sharp fangs showing up, she finally left the room followed by hers vampires and the precious book, a few minutes later a younger-looking woman entered the room as promised.

-"Hello I'm Diane, our queen told me to escort you to meet master Steve and his boys, please follow me."

-"And who are you?" Asked Dean with his crooner's voice. "I mean what do you do here Diane?" The queen's henchwoman looked at him with a smile and replied provocatively:

-"I'm the queen's favourite lover." She winked at him and Dean blushed a little.

-"Oh? Right, okay." He chuckled and moved closer to her. "And d'you only like girls? I mean have you ever tried a real man?" He stuck out his chest theatrically and Castiel chuckled. Dean looked at him and winked.

-"I've tried real men yes, they're just not as good as women my dear!"

-"The one you've tried maybe..." The woman chuckled.

-"Oh, you think you can compete with a vampire queen who's got hundred of years of experience? Really?" Dean frowned, looking offended.

-"Of course I do!" He smirked. "But you won't know why until you've tried Diane..." Sam rolled his eyes as Hank looked at him with a frown.

-"Is he always like that?" Asked the sergeant.

-"Pretty much." Replied the hunter.

-"Right... I'll keep that in mind." Said Diane to Dean as she nodded, then she opened a door leading to a staircase going down. "This way." She said as she took the stairs. The group followed her silently to a garage, she took a set of keys and opened a van. "After you." The humans boarded the vehicle and she took the driver's seat.

-"So you know where we're going?" Asked Hank.

-"Yes."

-"Would you mind telling us?" He asked, she smirked and tossed him the small bag she had been carrying.

-"Here are your blindfolds." She replied. Hank nodded.

-"Alright." He opened the bag and found little vials with the fabrics to cover their eyes. "And what are these?"

-"These are to make you sleep, there's one for each of you. You drink them now, then put on the blindfolds, I'll wait." She put her hands on the driving wheel. "And don't try to fool me, vampires have incredible senses, we'll know if you're not truly out." The group looked at each other.

-"Being drugged wasn't part of the deal." Said Sam.

-"I don't know what deal you made, I only know what I've been told to do." Replied Diane.

-"How about you and your brother stay here with the angel? Hailey and I will go there and see our guys while you wait for us."

-"Sounds like a plan." Replied Dean.

-"If you're not coming I've got to tell my queen." Said Diane. "She'll want to know."

-"Yeah that's fine." Said Sam. The henchwoman took a phone out of her pocket and called. "Someone will come to take you to a guest-room and keep an eye on you." She finally said. "Wait for him here." She pointed at the garage floor looking at Sam and Dean. "We'll be going as soon as you've taken those vials and put on your blindfolds as well as your security belts." She then told Hank and Hailey.

Hank gave a vial and a blindfold to his detective, they drank and put the fabrics over their eyes as well as their security belts, fell asleep within seconds after that.

-"See you later I guess." Said Dean. "I hope." He looked at Sam. "Are we sure we want to let theses civilians go on their own? I mean okay they're cops and can handle themselves, but still..."

-"They'll be fine." Replied Castiel. "We have the queen's word."

-"Oh and villains never lie." Snorted Dean.

-"Vampires of this race are known to be trustworthy according to the men of letters." Continued the angel. "But maybe I should go with them?"

-"Make up your minds fast." Said Diane with a hand on the keys ready to start the engine.

-"Maybe he should." Said Sam. "We can take care of ourselves." Dean clenched his teeth and said:

-"I guess you're right. Cas' go with them, make sure they're safe will ya?"

-"Yes Dean." Said the angel. "I'll keep them safe, you watch your back." He stepped into the van, Diane handed him a vial and a blindfold. "These poisons don't affect angels, it's useless.

-"That's not what I've been told dear. Drink it and we'll see." Said the woman. The angel took the vial and swallowed it in one go. Made a face and said:

-"I believe you might be correct, I'm starting to feel dizzy..." He frowned and lost consciousness before he could even put his blindfold on. Dean chuckled, shaking his head no.

-"Here, let me do that." He told Diane before putting the piece of fabric over the angel's eyes.

-"See you later." Said the hunter again. The woman started the engine and drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Victor Henriksen who in this story isn't dead obviously! (For those who follow the show and remember him getting killed!)


	29. Questions

Jay woke up cuddled in Steve's arms, behind him Kelly was hugging him and he was feeling too warm and thirsty to stay put. The vampire who almost never slept moved and met his eyes.

-"You're awake? What is it boy?"

-"I'm thirsty sir... I mean master." He replied with a croaky voice. "And too hot." He pushed the blankets away, Kelly moved to get comfortable and continued sleeping.

-"Right, don't move." Steve got up and fetched a glass of water. "Here." The human swallowed it all.

-"Can I have more please?"

-"Sure." The vampire went back to the bathroom and filled the glass up, Jay drank it all again.

-"Thank you master."

-"How are you feeling boy?"

-"Better... what time is it? What day?" Asked Jay trying to find how long he had been out.

-"Does it matter?" The detective frowned, loosing count of the days was annoying him.

-"Was I out long?" Steve cupped the boy's face.

-"I'm truly sorry you had to endure this. Sorry I was the one inflicting you this pain Jay..." The human blinked, he had not expected the vampire to apologise to him.

-"That's... it's... alright... If anything this was all my fault master, I'm the one who acted rashly and got into trouble. And for what it's worth, I'm glad you were the one handling my punishment rather than that vampire..." As he said that the disturbing feeling of arousal he had associated with the first whip strike he had received from Steve came back to the surface and he blushed. The vampire smelled the change of emotions and frowned slightly as he looked at his human.

-"What is it boy?" Asked the vampire surprised to smell the warm odour of arousal at that moment.

-"Nothing." Replied Jay forgetting that the creature had heightened senses.

-"Don't lie to me boy, I can smell the changes in you."

-"Well have you ever considered how intrusive your abilities can be? Maybe I don't want to discuss this with you. Master." Replied the human with a rather cocky attitude. Steve frowned.

-"Behave boy!"

-"Why don't you make me?" Said Jay defiantly and loudly before he even thought about it. The vampire moved faster than he could see, one of his hands painfully grabbed the hair on the back of his head and the other came to grab his jaw roughly, a small whine escaped the boy's mouth at the powerful display of strength. Steve's body was pinning him on the mattress and he could feel his cock twitch with arousal in spite of himself.

-"Is that what you want Jay? Me punishing you?" The human's breathing was shaky and his heartbeat went a bit faster at the question. Steve teasingly smelled his neck, making him shiver. "It is isn't it?" He licked the boy's ear and Jay let out a small moan. "Say it to me boy... Ask for it."

-"Fuck you!" Replied Jay unsettled and annoyed about his own reaction, unwilling to admit to what he was perspiring, the vampire grinned.

-"Oh yeah... that's what you want alright." He smirked. "And I have exactly what you need." He kissed his boy wantonly and possessively, Jay moaned in their kiss, heart running faster in anticipation because a part of him knew the vampire understood him without words. Steve got up and went to get something from his bag, Jay's eyes widened at the sight, it was a martinet, rather small and made of brown leather. He shivered and looked at the vampire suddenly unsure about his fantasy and need for pain.

-"No... I... I don't want that..." He said with a faltering voice, trying to move away from the vampire who moved closer and cupped his face gently.

-"I'm not asking you Jay. But don't worry, I won't give you more than what you can handle..." The human frowned. "Red, orange and green, like the lights. Keep that in mind. Green, all is fine, orange, things are getting a bit too much and red, we stop everything. Do you understand?" Jay gaped silently, this was really going to happen.

-"Yeah... I understand." He mumbled. Steve clicked his tong and he added: "Sir... I mean master. I understand master." Steve nodded and Jay blushed, In his pants his treacherous cock was getting harder by the second and the vampire had noticed it.

-"Get up, take your clothes off now." Jay blinked and after a few seconds of hesitation followed the order.

-"Yes master."After getting rid of his boxers he stood uneasy, his hands hiding his part as best as they could considering how hard he was.

-"Good boy!" said the vampire and the human felt the words resonate in his chest. "Get on all fours on the bed for me babe." Again it took a few seconds for the order to be followed but Steve waited patiently. When Jay was in position, awkwardly looking at him he said: "Such a good and obedient boy, I'm proud of you Jay." He got closer and rubbed the boy's ass cheeks, the latter was starting to sweat and shiver in spite of himself. "I'm gonna give you the sensations you seek babe." He whispered to his ear. "I'm gonna punish you and you're gonna feel good when it's done." The cold air moving with Steve's breath as he spoke into Jay's ear gave him goosebumps, or maybe it was the words used, or his tone or his assertiveness, the detective was not sure any more, feeling dizzier by the second.

-"Yes master." He managed to say. Steve moved his body away, at the needed distance to strike the offered bottom efficiently.

_Slap!_ The first blow felt electrifying to Jay, the martinet was much smoother than the whip but its many tails added to the burning feeling that turned into spreading goosebumps again. He let out a small whine and tried to control his shaky breath, next to him Kelly woke up with the bed jumping and looked at him silently, they both blushed a little as their eyes met.

_Slap!_ The second blow made Jay jump again and so did the third, a whole new panel of sensations were invading him, he had never thought pain could feel so good, had never imagined himself willingly offering his ass like that for another man to spank, having Kelly watching him was adding something too. At the fourth blow he let out a groan that turned into an loud and shaky exhale, he looked at Steve with a frown, wondering how the vampire had known this would do the trick.

-"What's your colour boy?" Jay blinked a few time before he answered:

-"Green master."

-"Good boy. Close your eyes for me now."

-"Yes master." The boy obeyed right away and Steve felt his bond to him grow stronger. Kelly looked at him and he gave him a reassuring nod with a smile, the firefighter understood and nodded back.

-"You're such a brave boy Jay, I'm proud of you." The cop whined softly at the praise without even realising it. He too felt the bond with the vampire a little better, he felt the pride his master had and it made him happy in spite of his will to deny that feeling too.

_Slap_! Jay's body shivered and he moaned quietly, having his eyes closed seemed to make him feel everything more intensely and it was overwhelming him, he yelped and groaned when the next blow came, surprising him, after that everything went out of his control, sobs and uncontrollable whines started escaping him with each blow, three times until Steve asked:

-"What's your colour boy?"

-"It's... it's green... master." Replied the boy without opening his eyes, lost in the sensations making his body shake and shiver, making him sob and moan at the same time.

-"I think it's rather orange boy." Said the vampire getting closer and putting a hand on the boy's back. Jay jumped at the touch and said:

-"N... no, I'm... I'm fine. Please... master." Jay needed more, he wasn't completely aware of what was happening at that point but he knew that. "More please... master." He sobbed as he asked, Steve rubbed his ass cheeks and the soothing sensation made the boy moan and groan.

-"Alright, I'll give you what you need boy." The vampire got back to his place. "Ready?"

-"Yes master." Replied the boy.

_Slap!_ Jay's body jumped and he moaned before a shiver visibly ran through his entire body, making him groan again.

-"Thank you master!" He said with a faltering voice. Feeling grateful that the vampire would let him have what he wanted, lost in this deep need he could not fathom.

_Slap!_ Jay groaned and hissed before he exhaled shakily, for a moment he thought he was getting better at managing himself and his body.

_Slap!_ But it did not last more than a moment, with the next strike his body shivered uncontrollably anew and he started sobbing again, warm tears running down his face like irrepressible torrents, he could not remember the last time he had cried like this, maybe when he was a young kid.

_Slap!_ This time Jay's arms shook underneath his weight until they stopped holding him altogether, he fell down to his elbows and his head landed on the pillow beneath him, he sobbed into it, grasping it and shivering anew. Steve let him rest for a few seconds. Next to them Kelly wanted to comfort Jay and started to extend his hand to touch him but as he looked at the vampire for approval he receive a silent no with a shake of head that stopped him. 

_Slap!_

-"Aaah!" Jay yelled in pain, his head craned backwards as his shaky body fell to the mattress in uncontainable spasms, trying to evade the burning sensation of the martinet's tails. After that he moaned and sobbed, eyes filled with tears and shakily turned around to look at the vampire who was patiently waiting.

-"What's your colour boy?" He asked as their eyes met, Jay sobbed before he could answer:

-"R...red master... it's red, please... s... stop?"

-"That's right, red it is. We're done." Steve dropped the martinet and sat next to Jay on the bed, he then gently rubbed his ass cheeks to soothe them. The boy shivered and sobbed anew, his master pulled him into an embrace, cuddling his naked body and kissing him on the head. "You've done good boy, I'm fucking proud of you. You've taken your punishment well, all is forgiven." Steve kissed him but did not give him any soothing venom, he knew the boy needed to feel the burning sensation for a while longer.

-"Thank you master." Said the detective with a croaky voice. Next to them Kelly was looking unsettled, a bit lost as to why Jay was getting punished again or asking for punishment even if he could feel that the vampire was taking care of him and not really punishing him. Steve looked at him and said:

-"Come here and cuddle that hotheaded boy with me will you big guy?" Kelly smiled sheepishly, happy to be asked to participate in the final part of this, whatever this was, it seemed cathartic for Jay so he was just glad for his lover. 

-"Yes sir." He moved behind Jay and caressed his side gently, kissed his hair and whispered to his ear that he was okay now, that he loved him and was gonna take care of him. The warm body that joined the embrace gave Jay new goosebumps, he hummed with pleasure, Kelly's muscular body against his back, his strong arms grabbing him and holding him tight mad him feel overwhelmed again, only he had no idea why, he sobbed anew and did until he finally fell asleep tenderly cuddled by the two men who loved him.

Antonio woke up feeling better than the last time and even better than the time before that, he looked around and realised he was in a different room, he got out of bed and went to look outside the window, a huge forest was surrounding the place. He groaned as he scratched his head trying to figure what had happened. Suddenly he smelled blood. Ruz's blood, he smelled the air and focused on the sounds, his partner was walking down the corridor leading to his room, he was talking with someone... more blood, vampire blood, Steve, _his master_. Antonio stopped at that thought. When was it that it had become an evidence? Why wasn't he questioning that? He stopped thinking when the door to his room opened.

-"Antonio! Glad to see you up and looking good! You look aware... and very sharp in those underwear." Steve winked at him and Antonio looked at himself, he was only wearing his boxers but wasn't feeling cold, he looked at the two men before him, dressed with warm clothes. "You can't feel the cold any more if that's what you're wondering." Added Steve. "One of the many perks of being a vampire mon cher*." Antonio looked at him and blinked, then a blood smell came passing under his nose and his eyes turned brighter, he turned to Ruz and looked at him silently. He could sense the blood running through his veins, hear him breathe and see the very faint and swift facial expressions as if in slow motion: the surprise, the fear, the questioning, he could smell his emotions through his perspiration, fear being the strongest... Antonio got a hold on himself, realising how creepy he was being, staring silently, being a vampire... frightening Ruz, this was not what he wanted. (*My dear)

-"Hey Ruz." He said, trying to sound casual as he looked down and then back up with normal eyes. "How are you doing man?" He felt Adam relax a little, breathe a little more.

-"I'm good." Replied the boy with a voice filled with emotions. Antonio looked at him straight in the eyes, suddenly he felt something he could almost see, something that made him curious, like a door he could open to reveal secrets, Adam's secrets, he pushed it and felt an overwhelming amount of sensations, thoughts and ideas materialise before him, it was all incomprehensible, too much and it made his head ring loudly, he wanted to shout but only managed to wince in pain. Steve's figure moving between him and the younger detective made it all stop.

-"This is you mind allowing you to make a sort of connection with people who's eyes you stare into, call it mind reading if you want, but it takes time to handle it. For the moment don't try it any more. **That's an order**." Steve moved his body and Antonio realised that Ruz was curled on the floor, holding his head and groaning, blood dripping from his nose. "Come here boy." Said the master as he pulled the youngster to kiss him and soothe the pain.

-"Shit." Said Antonio. "You gotta tell me: what else do I need to worry about? I'm a fucking walking danger. Ruz, I'm sorry boy, I never meant to do that, hell I didn't even know I could do _that_!"

The next time Jay woke up he was alone in the bed, his ass was still sore but he was feeling like a brand new man. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, thought about what had happened and the healer's face, Dana's face came to his mind. Her gentle smile and powerful presence clear as day in his head, like she had been talking to him only a few minutes ago. That's when he felt like he could finally let go of his past with his father, all the resentment, all the pain, the anger had vanished. He frowned, was it really because of the witch's potion? He wanted to call his brother and talk to him, tell him he loved him, wanted to tell Steve he loved him too, because that was how he was feeling right now. He even wanted to thank him again for punishing him the way he had... even if that was still making him feel uncomfortable. He thought about his time in the army and found that even there, his feelings had changed, as if everything inside him had been pacified, rendered smooth and serene. He chuckled and shook his head in disbelief, magic did not exist, he was just being stupid, probably still high on adrenalin or something.

He got up from the bed and the sensation on his bottom as he put his boxers on felt like Steve's presence printed on him, like he belonged to the vampire and that made him smile, the words: _I'm proud of you boy_ came to his head and he felt proud, proud to make Steve proud, he felt stupid for even thinking that, his rational mind seemingly unable to accept that he could be happy to be someone's possession, happy to make someone proud. He scratched his head.

-"What the fuck's wrong with me?" He groaned and finished getting dressed, he was hungry and a good meal would probably help him see things clearer. He stepped out of the room suddenly unsure if he was supposed to stay in bed and wait, but as his belly gurgled with its need for food, he simply walked in the kitchen's direction.

-"Finally awake boy?" Steve's warm and welcoming voice resonated through the corridor. As he looked at the vampire Jay felt like their relationship had grown overnight, or was it day? He had completely lost track of time again but wasn't bothered.

-"Yes master."

-"How did you sleep?" Asked the vampire as he closed the gap between them.

-"Very well master. Thank you... and thank you for yesterday." Steve frowned so Jay added: "For punishing me... I needed it, you were right." The boy felt himself blush again and lowered his eyes.

-"I know, and you're welcome." Replied the vampire as he made him raise his head to kiss him possessively, Jay felt himself melt and this time he did not fight it, he closed his eyes and let Steve take complete control, the vampire moaned of pleasure as he felt it and Jay moaned with the sensation that he in return felt through their bond. When the kiss ended, both were out of breath, Jay looked at the vampire, his vampire, and said:

-"I wanna be yours." He blinked almost surprised that he had managed to say that out loud. "Master..." His heart bolted as he thought about the possibility that Steve might not want him any more, that he might reject him, after all he had Kelly who was more of a good boy than him. The vampire felt his boy's fear invade him through their bond and rapidly said:

-"I love you Jay, there's no changing that, you're mine boy, always will be, no matter what you do or say." He nodded. "Come here." He pulled the human into a tight embrace and was glad to feel him hold onto him firmly in return.

-"I love you too..." Whispered Jay, unable to say it any louder, the vampire heard it anyway and kissed his boy's head tenderly, feeling proud all over again.

-"Good boy."

-"Master Mc Garrett?" An old looking guy was standing in the middle of the corridor with a piece of paper in his hand. "Pardon my intrusion but there's a message from our queen for you." He offered the paper to the vampire with a small bow.

-"Thank you." Said Steve as he took the message and read it when the old man had left. He frowned and looked at Jay. "Looks like we're gonna have to have that talk about us today." Jay frowned too.

-"What is it? Why do you say that master?"

-"Hank Voight found a way to get to the queen and now he's coming here to have a talk..."

-"What?" Jay gaped silently, the idea of seeing Hank made him feel like going back to a distant past. He had thought about Chicago and his job, mostly at times when he had felt bored but at that moment he just wanted to live in the present, here with Steve and Kelly, he wanted to discover himself in this newly found peace of mind, he wanted to stay quiet in the big mountain house surrounded by wilderness, not go back to the busy streets and restlessness of the city. A sort of panic took him as he thought about what to say to his sergeant, how to explain something he could not yet fully understand himself: the fact that he wanted to stay with the vampire. _Forever_ came to his mind and that forced him to take a shaky breath.

-"Relax boy." Said Steve putting a hand on Jay's shoulder. "He'll be here tonight, plenty of time to think about what we'll say to him." The human looked at the vampire.

-"We?" He asked, not because he was surprised that Steve would be there to talk but because of what that _we_ meant to him, the relationship it implied, for the first time he realised that this was what he had been needing but always been running from. A relationship where he could feel connected, deeply, where he felt loved and cared for even if his ego was screaming at him to be a man and that he did not need anyone to take care of him. He looked at Steve, the vampire was quietly observing him, through their bound he could feel what Jay was experiencing and he said:

-"You deserve this Jay, to be happy. I hope I can help you get there." The human blinked, a shiver ran through him but he smiled.

-"Thank you." He simply said in a low voice.


	30. Decisions

The day went on and after spending some time working out in the gym and then going to the pool, and its spa, because Misha would not have it any other way, the group of humans and vampires went to take a refreshment in the lounge next to the main entrance. Steve had announced earlier to everyone that Hank Voight was coming that evening to talk with them and that before it happened he wanted to have a talk with them all. Now was that time and Tom had gone to get Antonio while everyone gathered around Steve.

-"This concerns you too Adam." He said to the only person who had no idea who this Hank Voight was. “Because if you want to go back to civilian life, so to speak, you’ll be able to do that with the help of this man.”

\- “What?” The boy looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

\- “I said _if you want to,_ Adam. Just think about it alright?”

\- “Y… yes master.” Tom and Antonio arrived and Steve said:

\- “Alright, since we’re all here now, let’s begin. As you all know, Hank Voight is coming soon and he wants to talk with you all. I wanted you to think about it because I need to know if you want to stay with me or go back to Chicago. I know I abducted you, the way vampires do, but now I want to know your opinion because I’ve come to really care about you guys… so voilà. Time to take your decisions.” He took a pause, he had been wondering which of them would want to stay and a part of him was worried that none of them would, except of course for Antonio who did not really have a choice. “And also, as you might have guessed, Antonio has to stay, for a bit longer at least, but he’ll be free to go when he can control himself, if he wants to.”

\- “I’m staying with Antonio until then master.” Said Ruz right away.

\- “What?” Said Antonio. “No way! You go back to Chicago and to your job. Why would you wanna stay here? For me? Don’t! Just go back to your life boy!” Ruz looked at the young vampire and shrugged his shoulder.

\- “What life? I wanna be with you, not in Chicago on my own again.” He replied.

\- “I’m staying too.” Said Jay without hesitation, Kelly looked at him and let out an exhale, he was relieved because he had been secretly hoping that Jay would want to stay but had feared he might not.

\- “Me too, sir.” He said and Jay smiled at him.

\- “Me too, master.” Said Adam timidly. Jay looked at him and said:

\- “You know, if you wanted to go back to a normal life, Hank would definitely help you. He’s a bit rough around the hedges but he’s good people, he cares and you could trust him. Adam looked worried and lost so Steve extended an arm in his direction, inviting him to join him, the boy almost ran and threw himself under his arm. The vampire chuckled and said:

\- “Jay’s right, but you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to boy, just think about it, you’re still young… This man can be trusted, he might even agree to being your master for a while if you needed him to.”

\- “I wanna stay with you master… I think… I’m… I’m scared of going back, I don’t know anyone or anything any more… My job’s gone…” Steve cuddled the boy who buried his nose under his arm and hid.

\- “Hank would help you get your life together Adam, ask anyone from Intelligence they’ll tell you the same thing. The guy’s like a rock. And he knows people.” Added Jay.

\- “I think you should really consider it man, you’ve been stuck in this vampire world against your will for god knows how long… that’s not a life. And like the guys said Hank would definitely have your back. I trust him with my life, we all do.” Said Ruz and all the Intelligence team nodded in unison. The young man nodded too and replied in a shy voice:

\- “Okay, I’ll think about it… Thank you.” He looked at the group watching him and felt like crying, it had been such a long time since someone had cared about him and here a whole bunch of people were worrying about his well-being. Steve felt his emotions and changed the subject to give him some time to digest it all.

\- “Alright, so, we’ll see about Adam but the rest of you guys all wanna stay for now…” He smirked. “Well, that conversation actually went _much faster_ than I had thought it would...” He smiled and exhaled loudly. “That’s great news!” He nodded like a kid. “I’m glad you do." He then looked at Jay and Kelly. "Both of you especially.” He winked at them and chuckled. “So that’s one thing that’s settled for now. What about Voight, what do you wanna tell him? I’m mostly thinking about you Antonio, how do you wanna play it?”

\- “Voight sees straight through bullshit, trying to lie to him is useless, especially if it comes from one of us.” He waved at the intelligence members. “He knows us too well!” Said Antonio. “I’ll talk to him about myself, don’t worry about it.”

\- “Sometimes humans have a hard time dealing with what they have always believed to be fairy tales, their minds go wild with crazy ideas… Are you certain this Hank can handle learning about vampires?” Asked Misha with a frown.

\- “He might need proof but he’s cold-headed, he can handle pretty much anything.” Said Jay. Steve felt the immense respect his boy had for this man and he was glad he had not killed him on their previous encounters. “We might as well tell him about you, too.” He added looking at Steve. “Because I’m sure he’s been gathering intel about you and might not stop if he thinks we’re hiding something or that something’s shady sir… I mean master.”

\- “I agree.” said Antonio. “Voight won’t let any stone unturned. We might as well tell him the whole truth.”

\- “I don’t know…” Said Ruz. “What if he thinks Stockholm syndrome, what if he believes that we’re not capable of making that choice any more, don’t you think he’s gonna try to convince us or even take us back with him even if we don’t want to?”

\- “That’s not gonna happen.” Said Steve. “He won’t be armed or anything because he’s coming with the queen’s approval in one of her escorts.”

\- “Yeah, but what if he doesn’t believe we _want_ to stay, master?” Argued Ruz. “Voight always has a plan B.”

\- “Well then I guess you guys are gonna have to try and be very convincing.” Said the vampire.

\- “He knows Ruz and I were taken after attacking you, and since I’ve no choice about staying and since Ruz is staying because of me, that’s only a matter of making him believe Jay and Kelly truly want to stay. Maybe we can make your encounter a bit more romantic, so that he doesn’t think Stockholm syndrome straight away…” Said Antonio, the three concerned men looking at him. “Maybe tell him that you knew each other long before? I don’t know… Ruz’s got a point though, if Voight thinks we’re not in our right minds and fully capable of taking those decisions, he will stop at nothing to get us back.”

\- “You said you had been watching us before you abducted us. Could you have made contact with us at some point while you did?” Asked Jay to Steve. The vampire chuckled and replied:

\- “Well actually, I’ve been drinking coffees next to you a few times, I just wanted to know what you smelled like.” He smirked. “And I also went to Molly’s a few times to get closer to Kelly, so, yeah, I can give you places and days to make it believable, I can tell what you were drinking and wearing too…"

-"That's perfect!" Said Ruz enthusiastic.

-"So we knew each other, and then what? I moved to the next step and abducted you? He’s not gonna buy that… I wouldn’t.” Argued Steve.

-"Something came up that made it urgent for you to leave…” Said Ruz. “I don’t know what though…”

-"Grandma was ill, you had to go take care of her, move far away from the city, where there’s no vampire blood-bank, you needed us to survive.” Said Kelly. There was a moment of silence.

\- “That sounds about right.” Said Antonio. “We need a few more details to make it flawless and I think we can serve it to Hank, it’s believable enough. You guys are gonna have to sell it right though.” He had raised one of his eyebrows and was looking at them dead seriously.

\- “Now that this is all settled, one last thing: let’s talk about staying here or moving elsewhere. Living in this castle with all its advantages but also with all its guests and rules from the vampire’s society, or finding a place that’s our own, where we can live with our own rules and have our own guests…”

\- “When you put it like that it’s quite easy to decide isn’t it?” Said Misha with a grin. Steve looked at her with a frown.

\- “This place is too big sir.” Said Kelly. “It doesn’t feel like home, and having unwanted guests doesn’t sound like a good thing to me. I’d rather move sir.”

\- “Me too master.” Said Jay. “Just like Kelly, I don’t really like surprise vampire guests…” He made a face and Steve chuckled.

\- “Can’t imagine why…” He said and everyone chuckled softly.

\- “I like this place.” Said Ruz. “Having a gym and a pool’s actually pretty cool… But I don’t really care where we live as long as we’re safe. I can run outside if there’s no gym.”

\- “This place is weird.” Said Antonio. “I can hear a lot of noises and it’s making me nuts.” This time Tom chuckled and said:

\- “Oh really?” Antonio who had not been told about the hidden rooms and corridors looked at him annoyed about the tone he had used.

\- “Yeah, really.” He said, looking like he was ready to pick a fight. Tom continued:

\- “That’s what it’s made for Tonio, it’s a sort of young vampire’s training camp.” The detective frowned, still not understanding what the man was talking about. “I’ll show you later handsome, just wait and see.”

\- “Don’t call me handsome kid…”

\- “Alright settle down!” Interrupted Steve with a calm voice, stopping the feisty young vampire from getting up from his chair. “Easy Antonio, get a grip on your anger will you?” The young vampire looked at him and looked honestly surprised about the fact that he had not noticed how pissed off he was getting over such a small verbal exchange.

\- “What about you sir? What do you wanna do?” Asked Kelly. The vampire looked at him tenderly, thinking that if he had not been a firefighter he would have made a brilliant social worker.

\- “I think I’d rather find us another place. But for the moment we’re gonna stay here a while, like Tom said, this is a good place for young vampires, if we leave we’ll do it after Antonio’s fully trained. Besides, we'll need time to find a place so...”

\- “Aaaw, you’re all staying together, that’s so cute!” Said Misha with both her hands holding her cheeks in a cute way. Jay chuckled at her manga-like attitude and exchanged an amused look with Ruz. “I’ll help you find a place that suits your needs for when you wanna leave, I’m really good at it.” She winked. “I dated a lot of property dealers.” She smiled. “And Steve’s got money…” Shi winked. “So I can definitely find you something really nice!”

\- “Well then, that’s also settled for now. Brilliant! We’re quite an efficient team aren’t we?” He grinned. “How about we look at some hidden rooms to pass the time until Voight arrives?” Ruz’s eyes opened wider.

\- “Yeah! Definitely!” He got up from his chair as he said that.

\- “Good idea, that way Antonio will see that I was not taking the piss!” Said Tom looking at the younger vampire in a rather provocative way. The cop looked at him and narrowed his eyes for a second before he scoffed.

\- “I thought we were supposed to find the rooms and their entrances ourselves master?” Said Adam looking surprised.

\- “Well, I didn’t say I was gonna show you all the rooms! I just wanted to visit the one that’s accessible from this room because it holds good memories.” Replied Steve before he turned to Misha and Tom. “Right guys?”

\- “Oooh yeah!” Said the woman with a large grin on her face and a mischievous look. Tom nodded and chuckled as an answer.

\- “Alright then explorers of the hidden side of the house, follow me!” Continued Steve as he walked towards a large bookshelf followed closely by Jay and Kelly who both looked like overjoyed kids. He pulled on a candle-holder apparently fixated in the wood, the faint sound of a mechanism clicked and the shelf slowly moved to reveal a narrow corridor. The vampire walked inside it and everyone soon followed him. The atmosphere was joyful to say the least as the vampire led the group to a small room that offered hidden orifices to spy on several room around it, he then pulled a small piece of leather on the floor and revealed a staircase going down.

\- “This house is mad! Do you know when it was built master?” Asked Ruz.

\- “No idea, the only thing I do know is that many architects and builders intervened so that none of them had the full picture in the end.” Replied Steve.

\- “Yeah and many of them died tragically after working here and helped creating a legend around the house in the region… you know, the kind of stories that keep people away!” Added Tom.

\- “WhooOOoohh…” Misha imitated a ghostly sound with a smile raising her hands in the air to look the part.

\- “You look more like a witch you know sister.” Said Tom and she punched him playfully in the stomach saying:

\- “Hey!” They all went down the stairs and ended up in another garage than the one they had visited. There was a small bus inside it and shelves filled with canned food and what looked like things one would need in to survive a long time.

\- “Is this a bunker of some sort?” Asked Jay as he observed the room.

\- “The whole basement is a bunker, this part is just hidden from the rest of it.” Replied Misha. “In case you want some intimacy during the nuclear winter I guess!”

\- “Why is there a bus here? I don’t see any doors… Are they hidden too?” Asked Ruz.

\- “Nope, no doors here.” Replied Tom enigmatically. “But the bus _can_ go outside…” He raised his eyebrows and nodded mischievously “Care to find how Antonio?” The detective looked at him and nodded.

\- “What you mean using my vampire’s sixth sense?” He asked.

\- “Yeah, that would actually be a good training!” Said Steve. “I’ll give you a clue: focus on your temperature perception.” Antonio frowned and nodded.

\- “Alright…”

\- “Can we help him master?” Asked Ruz. “Do we actually stand a chance of helping him?” Steve smiled.

\- “Well… you could help him, but I’d like him to find it on his own. You guys can find the way to get to the garage next door instead.” Replied the vampire.

\- “Okay… You said there’s no doors right sir?” Asked Jay, Tom agreed. Ruz rubbed his hands together looking at Jay and Kelly, as if preparing himself, the two other men nodded, wide smiles on their faces. They spent a long time searching, touching pushing, pulling whatever they found, Adam even joined them to search after a while, but they could not find a damn way to exit the room other than the stairs.

\- “Can you give us a clue too sir?” Asked Kelly. “Cause I can feel air coming from the corner between these two walls but that’s about it.”

\- “Of course!” Shouted Antonio interrupting Steve before he could reply. “The floor! It must come down, right? And that wall Kelly’s talking about, it must…”

\- “Move! Yes! It spins or something right?” Continued Jay looking dead sure of himself. Steve smirked and Misha clapped her hands.

\- “These guys really are detectives! It took us more time to find it out!” Said the woman. “Call me impressed!”

\- “Well, they still haven’t found how to open them though.” Said Tom. As he said that Kelly started pushing the wall and Jay helped him when he saw him do that, the wall moved slowly at first but then a mechanical sound clicked and it spun on its own, revealing the garage they knew.

\- “My goddess, your boys are so clever bro’ lucky you!” Said Misha clapping her hands anew.

\- “There’s only you left Antonio, no pressure!” Said Tom with a smirk.

\- “Well, we should tell him, he’s never gonna find out… You never did.” Said Misha winking at the detective. Tom ignored her and walk away scoffing.

\- “Misha’s right.” Said Steve. “You found where the exit was, well done Antonio. Now to activate it you need to get into the bus and make it move forward. It’s activated by its weight being displaced.”

\- “That’s clever…” Said Jay.

\- “It is isn’t it?” Said Tom almost whispering it in Jay’s ear, way too close for comfort. The detective frowned slightly and moved away from the horny vampire. “Where are you going Jay? Stay here! Don’t leave me alone in this god-forsaken place!” He grabbed the human’s shoulders and hopped on his back. Jay let out a ‘humph!’ under his weight.

\- “How can you be so heavy when all you feed on is blood?” He asked as he tried to get rid of the unwanted man on his back.

\- “My bones are super solid I guess… and the rest is just muscles dear boy!” He showed off his biceps and Jay took the opportunity to throw him off balance and off his back. Tom chuckled and moved to Kelly. “You’re the super quiet guy aren’t you? I think I can count on my hand how many time I hear you talking since we met…” Kelly looked at him and smirked.

\- “Unlike you, my hands and feet wouldn’t suffice to count how much I’ve heard you talk sir.” Replied the firefighter, Tom raised his eyebrows high, visibly really surprised about the answer, Misha laughed out loud.

\- “One-zero for Kelly!” She said. But before Tom had a chance to reply the thick smell of blood made them turn around swiftly and look at Steve.

\- “Shit!” Said the latter as he rushed back to room with the bus.

\- “What is it sir?” Asked Jay frowning, until he noticed that Antonio and Ruz were not with them in the main garage. “Ruz…” He said in a whisper, worried about his teammate. He rushed behind Steve as did the others.

\- “ **Antonio** **Stop**!” Yelled Steve at the cop using his commanding voice. It worked immediately and a very confused young vampire turned his way, his chin covered with blood… Adam’s blood.

\- “Oh my goddess…” Said Misha with a sad voice as she looked at the scene. Steve was holding the boy’s body in his arms, clenching his teeth, visibly very angry but not moving or saying a thing.

\- “Is he…” _Dead_ is what Jay wanted to ask but he simply could not say it.

\- “No he’s not dead… but we’ve arrived just in time.” Said Tom wincing.

\- “Poor thing…” Said Misha.

\- “Where’s Ruz?” Asked Kelly and Jay looked at him suddenly wary anew.

\- “He’s in the bus, unconscious, Antonio probably knocked him out… I don’t know.” Replied Steve upset. “Go and get him will you boys?”

\- “Yes sir.” Replied Kelly, Jay stood still and quiet because suddenly he could feel the vampire’s emotions, the anger, the sadness, but mostly the anger he had against himself. He was unsettled, why was the vampire not kissing him to heal him?

\- “Can’t you heal him sir?” He asked his master, hoping that if he could, then maybe he could forgive himself.

\- “That’s not a good idea.” Replied Tom putting a comforting hand on Jay’s shoulder. “He wasn’t in the best state of mind… he could loose it completely and turn into a mad ghoul instead.” Jay frowned and Misha continued:

\- “Vampire’s venoms are tricky… Tom’s right, trying to heal him in his state probably isn’t a good idea.”

\- “It’s my fault, I should have kept an eye on Antonio…” Said Steve wincing.

\- “Don’t do that bro’, don’t blame yourself, we were all here and fully aware of the fact that he’s a newly turned, we all share the guilt of this boy’s state!” Said Misha. She moved towards Steve and took the limp body from his arms. “We’ll look after him in turns and hope for the best. Remember that he survived being that dick’s pet for god knows how long. He’s probably stronger than you think!” She moved away carrying the boy and Tom said:

\- “I’ll give her a hand, we’ll see you later.” Then he left the room in her wake. Kelly had picked up Ruz from the bus’ floor and was standing with the man in his arms bride’s style, looking silently at his master who seemed like the shadow of himself. Between them, Antonio was looking dazed and confused, observing things like a newborn incapable of understanding what was happening.

\- “I… should I take Ruz back to his room sir?” Asked Kelly and Steve finally came back to reality.

\- “Yeah, hum…” He swallowed his saliva and continued: “Let’s all go back upstairs, come on.” He moved towards Antonio and pushed him gently towards the stairs. “Up we go.” The cop obeyed and the two other humans followed them silently all the way up to the bedrooms.

\- “It’s not your fault master, like Misha said, we all knew Antonio was a newly turned, we just… forgot I guess…” Steve stopped and looked at Jay, face blank, then he cupped the human’s face and replied:

\- “Thank you Jay, that’s very sweet, but I’m his master, he’s my responsibility.”

\- “That’s a stupid thing to say master.” Replied the man. The vampire raised his eyebrows.

\- “Oh really? Why is that?”

\- “Because you did not ask for him to be turned, well actually you did… but my point is: things happen and since we’re together, we’re supposed to look after each other aren’t we?”

\- “I agree with Jay sir and it’s not like blaming yourself is gonna help the kid.” Added Kelly. Steve chuckled and said:

\- “Well I guess there’s no way for me to win this argument is there?”

\- “Nope. No way sir.” Replied Kelly.

\- “I’ve got more arguments if you want master.” Said Jay with a smirk. Steve shook his head, visibly in a better mood already, he put an arm around Jay’s neck and a hand on the small of Kelly’s back and said:

\- “Okay, okay, I give up. Now shall we go?” The two humans nodded, smiles on their faces because they both could feel their master’s heart a little lighter. The small group went upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME TO VOTE PEOPLE! 👍👎
> 
> This pole is to see if you want me to keep Sam Winchester and/or Dean Winchester and/or Castiel in the story. (Please do tell me who in your vote)
> 
> Votes end soon (sometimes before October the 15th) so don't be shy! 🙂  
> Give your opinion about it (ie: yes because I wanna eat him alive, no because there's gonna be too many characters, etc.)
> 
> Thanks for your help! ❤


	31. The talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your votes!  
> Poll is now closed.

When Hailey, Hank and Castiel woke up, they had already arrived at their destination and someone had moved them inside the building. They were both comfortably laid on sofas in a cosy living-room, a fire was burning in the fireplace and glasses of water were waiting on the coffee table for them. Diane was seated on a chair reading a book.

-"Are we there?" asked Hank, he rubbed his head to wake himself up as he sat upright. Diane raised her eyes from her book and replied:

-"Yes sir. The others will join us shortly. Have some water, it'll help with the headache." The cop looked at the water suspiciously. "Do you want me to drink before you do so that you're sure it's not laced?" Asked Diane with a small smirk on the corner of her lips.

-"That's alright, I can do that." Said Hailey as she took a glass and drank it, next to her Castiel said:

-"This is just water, you don't have to worry about anything."

-"So we're just supposed to wait for them now? Is this where they live?" Asked Hank eager to get as much information as possible.

-"I'm not at liberty to discuss that sir. But yes we're supposed to wait here for them." Replied Diane, the smirk back on her lips, thinking this man was shrewd.

Upstairs Steve and the others had taken Ruz back to his and Adam's room and were about to go back downstairs because the old butler had informed them that their visitors had arrived.

-"Jay." Said Steve to get the boy's attention. "Breathe boy!" The vampire could feel how stressed out the human was about meeting his former boss. "The guy's not gonna kill you for wanting to stay here is he?" Jay took in a deep breath and smiled a little.

-"No, of course not master... It's just that he's been like a father to me in a way my own father never was... and he also wanted me to take the lead of the intelligence unit after him... That's not gonna happen now and I feel like I'm betraying him in a way..."

-"Look, if the guy's half as smart as you seem to think he is, he knows that things change, that's the way life is. And if he loves you like a father would, then he'll definitely be happy for you, all you have to do is make him understand how much you want this... _If_ that's what you really want." Steve still had doubts about Jay's decision. Jay frowned.

-"Of course that's what I really want master... why would you question that? I thought you were happy about it?"

-"Oh, don't get me wrong _I am very happy_ about it, one hundred percent. It's just that... I'm not sure _why_ you'd rather stay here instead of going back to your old life, I mean, I was a cop, I know how much this job takes but also how much of a thrill it can give so... yeah, I'm just not sure why you would give it up to stay in this rather quiet life at your age... that's all. I guess I want you to be sure, I just don't want you to regret it later." Jay felt the vampire's sincerity and also the faint but present fear that Jay might actually change his mind, it touched him and he replied:

-"I'm not staying for the quiet life master, I'm staying for you and Kelly, for our relationship that's _why_ and also because I feel like this is where I'm supposed to be for some reason... So I'm not worried about Hank believing me, I'm just... sad that I might disappoint him I guess."

-"You should tell him that." Said Steve as he put a hand on the man's shoulder.

-"I will." Jay nodded, he was already feeling better, he realised that it was because Steve was calm and he could feel it through their bond if he focused on it he could even feel the very same way. "Thank you master." He said. The vampire pulled him into an embrace.

-"You're very welcome darling. Now come on, let's go, Hank and the girl are awake now."

-"The girl?"

-"Yes, the one from the dinner's parking. I don't know her name."

-"Her name's Hailey Upton sir." Said Antonio as he entered the room. He looked at Steve and made a face that said how sorry and pissed off he felt as he looked at Adam passed out on the bed. "I feel like I just woke up from a bad dream... Controlling these urges for blood is a nightmare!"

-"I'm sorry Antonio, this is my fault." Replied Steve. "I should never have left you alone with the boys... You need more time to control yourself and I know it."

-"If you had not intervened I would have killed him... is he gonna be alright?" Asked the young vampire.

-"Time will tell, but like Misha said: he survived Eurich, he's strong so don't worry about him too much." Said Steve even if he was not that convinced himself.

-"He protected Ruz from me you know..." continued Antonio.

-"Did he?" Steve was quite surprised that the boy would try anything against a vampire, even a young one.

-"I remember wanting to feed on Ruz badly, I just... I couldn't control myself, Adam pushed him out of the way and offered his neck to me instead... If he had not done that I think I would have killed Ruz sir."

-"And you're probably right. You crave his blood more than that of any other person because of your feelings for him. Come to think about it that's probably the reason why Adam put himself in harm's way." Said the vampire looking at the young boy sleeping.

-"Is there anything we can do for him sir? I feel terrible, I wanna help." Said Antonio with a sad face.

-"There's nothing any of us can do for now but wait... What we should do though, is go and meet your old boss, I'm sure he's anxious to see you all." The men stopped talking because Ruz was groaning in his bed, slowly waking up, Antonio rushed to his side but stopped mid-way and kept his distance instead.

-"Ruz, are you alright?" He asked from where he was standing. "I'm so sorry about earlier... I didn't mean to scare you, I..." The young vampire stopped talking because Ruz had raised his hand and was now groaning a bit louder, he then said:

-"Don't, I'm alright. I know you can't control this shit yet so don't sweat it man, I'm fine, no harm done..." He raised his head and suddenly opened his eyes wide. "Shit, Adam!" He looked on the bed next to his and saw the younger man asleep. "Is he alright?"

-"Time will tell." Replied Steve. "But if you're feeling better, get up and come downstairs with us, Voight is here."

-"Yes master." Replied Ruz still looking at Adam with a worried expression. "He... protected me you know master, the kid's got more guts than he looks..." Kelly entered the room and looking at Ruz he said:

-"You're awake! That's good, how are you feeling? I had to get changed because you had blood on yourself, but I couldn't tell where it came from, can you remember if you hit your head or something?"

-"I... Antonio bit my lip as we kissed, I guess I must have lost more blood than I thought..." Replied Ruz. Antonio frowned, he could barely remember kissing the boy, just the violent rush of anger that had followed and the uncontrollable need for blood.

-"God... I'm so sorry Ruz, I..." The cop could not finish his sentence, Ruz cut him off:

-"Stop apologising please!" He got up from his bed and walked towards the young vampire who stepped back to keep a safe distance. "This was my fault, I was the one who wanted to kiss you remember?" Antonio shook his head no with a frown, he could not remember it. "Adam told us that it might be dangerous, that we shouldn't or at least not without our master nearby but I insisted..." Antonio saw the scene replay before his eyes, he remembered and nodded silently. "Yeah, that's right. I'm the one to blame here. So just shut up will you?!" He looked at Adam, unconscious and white as a sheet. "This is on me... I'm sorry Adam..." He clenched his teeth and Jay who was close to him put a hand on his shoulder and said:

-"We all do mistakes Ruz. Come on let's go and see Hank, we'll take care of Adam later, there's nothing we can do for him now anyway."

-"Yeah..." Said Ruz with a low voice. They both turned towards the door and Antonio avoided getting too close to Ruz again by stepping on the other side of Steve.

-"There's just one problem sir." Said Kelly and everyone looked at him. "We haven't discussed the details about the story we're about to serve Voight..."

-"Shit!" Said Antonio.

-"There's no need to do that, it'll be alright, I'll convince Hank." Said Jay with such confidence that all heads then turned to Steve for approval.

-"Well, I guess you're gonna do just that babe!" Said Steve with a smirk. "I trust you not to fuck this up!"

-"Yeah... no pressure... Thank you master." Snickered Jay.

-"We can just tell Voight that we knew Steve before, no need to give details." Said Kelly to Jay.

-"Yeah..." Replied Jay pensive. "I'll figure something out, don't worry about it." With that the group went downstairs.

-"Your boss and your colleague are in this room." Said Steve as he pointed to a door. "How do you want to do this? D'you want to go all at the same time? Or one after the other?"

-"Maybe I should go in first?" Asked Jay looking at the group.

-"I agree, Hank and you have a special relationship, I'd bet that he's eager to see you most of all. Plus you have to sell this for us all so..." Antonio looked at Steve because a part of him needed to know his master's point of view on things for some reason. Steve nodded and said:

-"It's fine by me but I don't know this Hank, you guys do, so you decide." He looked at Ruz and Kelly for their opinions.

-"I agree too master." Replied Ruz.

-"Me too sir, even if I don't know Voight that well, I trust Antonio's judgement." Said Kelly.

-"Alright then, it's settled, the rest of you can wait next door with Tom, Jay or I will come to get you. Ask Tom to open the secret door to able you to listen to us, that way you'll be able to hear Jay's version of things." He pointed at a door and the group moved in its direction. Jay stepped towards the door where Hank and Hailey were waiting and stopped with his hand on the handle, suddenly a bit stressed anew.

-"I..." He shook his head, unable to verbalise his thoughts or rather the blank currently invading his brain. The vampire put a comforting hand on the small of his back.

-"I trust you Jay, I believe you can do this. Just remember, you're not trying to sell him a story, you're trying to put his mind at ease so that he won't be worried about you once he's gone. Just tell him what's on your heart, be sincere and it'll be alright." Jay looked at Steve and inhaled deeply, smiled, exhaled and nodded.

-"You're right. Thank you again master, just being near you calms me down you know..." The vampire kissed him on the forehead.

-"My pleasure boy. And one more thing: you don't have to call me master in front of them if you don't feel like it."

-"T...thank you master... that's...very considerate of you." Jay was more than very glad about that option because he had his doubts regarding Hank's reaction to that particular type of verbal submission, especially if he was to make him believe he was in love with Steve.

-"I know, I'm a cool master!" Steve winked and Jay chuckled. "Now open that damned door, let's get this over with." Jay opened the door and walked in the room followed by Steve. When they saw him Hank and Hailey got up from their seats and walked towards him, Diane looked at Steve and they both saluted each other from afar. Jay hugged Hank and the older cop seemed more moved than Steve had expected, for a split second he wondered if the man wasn't more smitten over Jay than he had ever allowed himself to think he was. Hank broke the embrace and looked at his subordinate from head to toe, hands on his shoulders to keep him close as he inspected him.

-"Jay, are you alright?" He looked at the young man's neck, searching for bite marks probably. "How are you feeling?"

-"I'm alright Hank, I'm fine, really." Replied the detective, he noticed Hank looking suspiciously at Steve so he turned his way and extended his arm invitingly. "Hank, this is Steve, Steve, meet Hank." The vampire moved forward and because he could feel that Jay wanted him to shake hands with Hank he presented his hand saying a polite:

-"Hello sir." The older cop frowned a little but when he looked at Jay's face, visibly waiting for him to shake the offered hand he complied, albeit he would have rather punched the vampire.

-"Hello... what should I call you? Vampire or just sir?" He said a bit provocatively. Steve smirked.

-"As you prefer. I'm glad to finally meet the man Jay's been telling me about so many times, you're like a father to him you know." Said Steve happy to put the man in the father-and-definitely-not-lover camp with an innocent-looking sentence. "It's a shame our previous encounter wasn't as nice, I hope this one can make things better." Hank narrowed his eyes and Steve felt like a scanner was detailing him inch by inch. Jay interrupted their staring contest by moving to include Hailey, he hugged her and then turned back to Steve.

-"And this is Hailey, she was my partner." Said the young man presenting the woman. "Hailey, this is Steve." She shook the vampire's hand without any hesitation and said:

-"Hello Steve." With a warm smile before she turned to Jay and said: "I _was_ your partner? In the past already Jay? Care to elaborate?" She wasn't looking angry or sad, just curious.

-"Why don't we sit down?" Offered Steve as he heard Jay's heartbeat increase.

-"Yeah." Said Jay. He gestured towards the sofas invitingly, Hailey and Hank sat back down, he sat on a sofa and Steve sat next to him, close enough for Hank to notice the familiar proximity but not too close.

-"And you're... an angel?" Said Steve looking at Castiel who was still seated, waiting patiently.

-"Yes, my name is Castiel, I'm here to protect these two humans." Replied the angel.

-"Alright..." Said Steve with a frown, wondering where the two detectives had met an angel.

-"Alright Jay, you've got our full attention." Said Hank eager to know what was happening.

-"So, I'll go straight to the point, I'm not coming back to Chicago, et least not yet." Said the young detective. "I'm staying here with Steve, Kelly and the others."

-"The others? You mean Antonio and Adam? Where are they? Are they alright?" Asked the sergeant.

-"Yeah they're fine, waiting just next door, they'll be coming to see you shortly." Replied Jay. "I wanted to talk to you first."

-"So none of you are coming back? And you're dropping this on me now, after we looked for you relentlessly for more than a month? Worrying about you and thinking that we might end up finding your bodies in a ditch somewhere? You couldn't have given me a call or something?" Said Hank visibly angry, then he looked at Steve. "What have you done to my men exactly?" The vampire was about to say something but Jay spoke first:

-"He's just been himself and I fell in love with him." The younger cop blushed a little. "I'm sorry Hank, I never meant to disappoint you or make you worry, none of this was planned you know, even if we've known each other for a while Steve, Kelly and I... Shit happened and everything sort of went out of control very fast. I wanted to tell you before but... I don't know why I didn't." Hank frowned.

-"You wanted to tell me what? That you had met a vampire? That you were about to leave the unit with half of my men? When was that? When we were in Chicago? At the old lady's house? When exactly?" Jay knew that lying to Hank was risky, so he rubbed his face and exhaled before he said:

-"How do you tell someone that you've met a vampire and that you're in love with them? I wanted to tell you but there was always a good reason not to, the first of them all being that like me you didn't believe in vampires! Time went on and then what happened happened Hank, what d'you want me to say? I'm sorry about how all this turned out, sorry you guys had to search for us and worry, but we didn't choose how things went and believe me when I say I truly wish they had happened differently." Steve looked at Jay, he had felt the twinge in his boy's heart as he had said that and could not help but wonder what he meant exactly.

-"Why didn't you talk to me on that parking lot instead of letting this man...vampire attack us?" Asked Hank, then he looked at Steve and continued: "And why did you abduct Antonio and Ruz? Are you gonna tell me that they're in love with you too?" Again, before Steve could reply Jay did:

-"Steve needed blood, we had been attacked by some vampires, because things are more complicated than you know. That's why he took Ruz and Antonio. And I would have talked to you but couldn't because I was hurt, and no, it wasn't Steve's doing. But listen, all of this is in the past, like I said, I wish it could have gone a different way, I really do, but what's done is done. I just wanted you to know that I'm the one who chose to stay here, no-one is forcing me to do anything." Jay took Steve's hand, the vampire looked a bit surprised by the gesture before a small smile appeared on the corner of his lips, he looked at Hank unable to hide how happy he was. The older cop was not looking convinced at all, nor less angry.

-"Oh, so I should just go back to Chicago and pretend like nothing happened? Go back to Intelligence with more than half of my unit gone to vampire land and keep on working as usual? What about Boden? He's been just as worried about Severide as we've been about you guys, what should I tell him? _Everything's fine, the guys have decide to stay with that vampire, just forget about them_?" While Hank talked Hailey was looking at Jay's hand holding Steve's, she looked at Steve and when her superior stopped talking to take a breath she said:

-"So you're in love and you wanted to tell Hank, but then something happened that forced you to leave without any notice? What happened Jay? I mean, I thought we trusted each other, why didn't you talk to me about any of this?" She had a sadden look on her face and Steve did feel a bit sorry for her.

-"I'm sorry Hailey, like with Hank, I had no idea how to bring the subject on the table without sounding like a loony... It's not about trust, it's more about me and my own fears I guess... I mean being gay is one thing, loving an unholy creature is another." He squeezed Steve's hand and the vampire looked at him with a sympathetic face, Hank and Hailey noticed it even if it only lasted a split second. There was a moment of silence before Hank spoke again:

-"How do I know this is truly what you guys want? I mean, you could be threatened in some way, forced to say what you're saying, how do I know that's not what's happening?"

-"Just trust me Hank, look at me, you know me, you know you can tell when I'm not being truthful with you. I'm not threatened in any way, when Steve told us that you guys were coming, he offered us to go back with you or stay. I chose to stay, and so did the others, but they'll tell you for themselves. Just know that I'm the one deciding my fate here." Steve wanted to talk but he kept his mouth shut because he could tell that Hank needed to see Jay in full control. But then the older cop turned to him and asked:

-"So tell me, what happened exactly? Because if you guys were in love, why did you abduct Jay and Severide in Chicago, leaving their phones and gear behind instead of just living town with bags of clothes like people usually do, even when they're in a hurry?"

-"I'm not the one who abducted them in Chicago, my enemies did, because they knew how I felt about them, about Jay and Kelly." Replied Steve casually. "I rescued them and brought them to my grandma's house, they were hurt and so was I. When you showed up, I didn't know if you were there out of concern for them or if you were working for my enemies because they have infiltrated everything, even the police, that's why I knocked you out and then ran away. And like Jay said, I took your man Ruz and then Antonio because I needed blood, Jay and Kelly were too weak for me to feed on them..." Steve made a short pause and then added: "I could have killed you you know... but I didn't because I knew how much Jay cared about you. After that, things just kept on going awry and time simply flew without giving us any respite." Jay felt somewhat proud about his vampire's ability to invent believable stories, close enough to the truth for Hank to swallow.

-"Mmh..." Was all the older cop replied, he looked at Hailey. "What d'you think?" The woman looked at Jay and back at his hand holding Steve's and said:

-"I don't know..." She looked at Jay. "I wanna believe you Jay, but the way things happened..." She frowned. "I have to say I'm a bit sceptical too... You look fine, so I have to wonder why you didn't call..."

-"I understand... and yes, I should have called... but like I said, things have been going awry ever since we left Chicago. The vampires that had abducted us had also followed us to the queen's castle, there they attacked us again, I was... tortured because of my emotional link with Steve and Antonio was left for dead. Steve had the queen turn him so he wouldn't die, now we're here but the threat is still over our heads and there's also Antonio that has to... how would you say?" He looked at Steve. "Train, learn to control himself?" The vampire nodded and Jay continued, looking back at Hank and Hailey. "I haven't even found the time to call my brother and he's my only family, so don't think I didn't call because I didn't want to... I simply didn't find the time..."

-"Alright..." Said Hank, but Steve could not tell if he was convinced or not, he hoped that Jay would be able to tell. "How about we talk with the others? You said they were just next door?" Continued the cop.

-"Yes, I'll go and get them." Said Steve as he got up, before letting go of Jay's hand he kissed it and the boy slightly blushed as he made a sheepish smile. Both detectives in front of him saw it and Hailey said:

-"Whatever the truth is, I believe you when you say you love this man... erm, vampire..." She frowned. "I can't imagine what it's like though." Steve came back followed by the rest of the group, they all hugged the two visitors and exchanged the usual greetings before going back to the sofas and sit.

-"So, Jay tells me you're all staying here?" Said Hank with his eyebrows raised and a rather pissed off expression on his face. "And you've been turned into a vampire?" He asked Antonio looking at him like he expected him to look different or something. The latter replied:

-"That's right Hank, we've all discussed this prior to your arrival because Steve offered us to leave with you if we wanted to. And yes, I've been turned into a vampire or I would have died."

-"And you chose this?" Asked the older cop.

-"No, I'm the one who begged them sir, Steve and the queen, to turn him and not let him die." Replied Ruz before Antonio could. "And I'm staying because Antonio has to and I'm not leaving without him..." The young cop blushed a little, unable to say why he wanted to stay.

-"He wants to stay because he thinks he's in love with me, but you're gonna take him back to Chicago with you Hank." Said Antonio. "This place is too dangerous for him, I'm too dangerous for him." Ruz scoffed at the declaration.

-"No fucking way! I'm staying here with you, that's my decision to take Antonio, not yours! And _I am_ in love with you, always have been, that's not an idea that just popped in my head!" Hailey made a small nod with a smile that showed she had known it for a while too. Hank looked at her, for he seemed a bit surprised about that news.

-"Settle down Ruz!" Said Hank, nobody's gonna make you come with us if you don't want to... What about you Severide?" The fireman replied:

-"I'm staying too sir. Please tell Boden I'll call soon. I haven't found the time to do so lately because a lot has happened, but I don't want him or the rest of my co-workers to worry about me."

-"Right..." Said the cop. He inhaled, rubbed his face and exhaled. "What I don't get is why you won't come back to Chicago, all of you I mean, I can understand that you wanna stay together because you're in love or whatever, but you could do that in Chicago too and resume your jobs as well."

-"Antonio can't leave this place yet, he has to learn how to control himself as a vampire first." Replied Jay. "Steve is gonna teach him how to do that and until then we're all sticking together, that's why."

-"And this place is conceived to do just that, that's the other reason why we're staying here." Added Antonio gesturing at the house. "Away from civilisation and people I could potentially harm..." He made a sad face thinking about the young boy upstairs.

-"So alright, you need to learn to control yourself, being a vampire, but what does that imply exactly? I mean, you look normal to me..." He looked at Antonio frowning. "D'you even have fangs or is that another tale for children?"

-"I might look the same but believe me, you'd freak out if you could feel how much different I feel... for example I can hear your heartbeat from where I am, I can smell your blood and I can tell the last thing you ate was friend chicken and it was a long time ago, because I can also tell that you're hungry...Yeah..." Hank looked at Hailey, Antonio continued: "I can hear through the walls and tell you that there's one person in the room next door and two others walking down the corridor leading here. But that's not the problem, my main concern is the craving for blood I get and can't control yet... And about the fangs, I can feel them grow... but they're not fully there yet if you wanna to know."

-"And I suppose there's no turning back to being a human is there?" Asked Hank to Steve, the vampire shook his head no and replied:

-"Unfortunately no."

-"Unfortunately? Meaning you wish you could go back to being a mere human again?" Asked the sergeant sceptically. Steve smirked and replied:

-"Me? No, I've been a vampire for too long, I wouldn't know how to be a human any more, no. But I wish Antonio could yes, definitely because even if being a vampire has its perks, it's also a heavy burden, especially in the beginning." He looked at the young vampire with a sorry face. "Like the fact that being close to those you love the most means putting them in danger..." Hank looked at Antonio who was sitting on the other side of the sofa from Ruz. The two detectives were looking at each other silently.

They were interrupted by someone knocking on the door, Steve got up and went to open it. The old man who seemed to be the butler of the house handed the vampire a piece of paper, he took it, thanked the man, read it and frowned before putting the piece of paper in his pocket and coming back to sit between Jay and Kelly, looking upset.

-"So what now?" Asked Hank. "You all stay here for now so be it, but will any of you ever come back to Intelligence or should I consider you as gone for good? I mean, I could find replacements for a while but I need to know where you guys stand."

-"You can consider me as gone for good." Replied Antonio. "I don't know how long it will take me ton control myself and frankly I don't see myself being a cop as well as a vampire... That being said, I want you to know that I highly value the time we spent working together Hank, even if we haven't always seen things eye to eye, I've got a lot of respect for you and the work you do and always will." On the other side of the couch Ruz's jaw had dropped and he was now staring into space, wondering what to answer for himself.

-"And you know I've always valued your insights Antonio, you're one hell of a detective. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't upset to learn you won't be coming back..." The two men looked at each other silently for a moment then Hank looked at Jay and Ruz. "What about you two?"

-"I... I just don't know for the moment..." Said Jay turning to Steve and then to Kelly. "We haven't discussed that issue yet, since we have to wait for Antonio to be able to leave... I don't know what to tell you Hank." The young man frowned slightly. "I'll understand if you don't want to wait for me to make a decision though."

-"Jay, you know I wanted you to take the lead of intelligence after me, that's no secret, that also means the door of this unit will always be open to you. So take the time you need to think about it and discuss it with whoever you think is concerned by the decision... just keep me in the loop this time alright?" Jay felt touched by the words, Steve felt it and was grateful for his boy, he looked at Voight and gave him a nod that meant how much he appreciated the gesture, the sergeant was a bit surprised but it did not show because he was a damn good poker player.

-"Alright, I will... thank you..." Said Jay. Hank nodded and looked at Ruzek.

-"I don't know neither sarg', to be honest, if Antonio doesn't come back to Chicago I don't believe I will... It's probably better if you consider me as gone for good too..." Before Antonio could voice his disapproval the young cop turned his way and added: "And don't tell me to forget about you and go on with my life man, because you know that's not gonna happen." The young vampire closed his mouth and smirked, he definitely liked Ruz's bossy attitude, he raised his hands defensively and shook his head no as a reply.

-"Well Adam, you're a good detective too, you know I value your work as much as the rest of these guys so if things change and you come back to Chicago let me know alright?" Said Hank, then he looked at Hailey and said: "Well, I guess that vampire queen was right..." He looked back at the men before him. "This is far from what I was expecting when I came here... 'cause you know, I thought you guys loved your job for some reason... But what do I know right?" He was being a bit cynical and the men did not need to bee vampires to get it. He turned to Kelly and said: "What about you Severide? What should I tell Boden? Are you planning on going back to Chicago or are you sticking to these vampires too until god knows when?" The fireman pressed his lips together before he replied:

-"Just like Jay I don't know for the moment sir. Just tell Boden to find a new squad leader... Actually, don't, I'll call him, I guess it's better if he hears it directly from me."

-"I guess." Said Hank. There was a moment of silence and Antonio got up from where he was sitting and said:

-"Right, now that this is settled, how about we drink something?" He looked at Steve for his approval, the vampire got up from his seat too and nodded, definitely glad to put an end to the conversation he said:

-"Good idea! The bar's next door, come on, there are some old and expensive beverages waiting for us there." He said mainly to Hank and Hailey who both looked like they badly needed a drink. Everyone got up and followed the vampire to the bar. Castiel who had stayed silent all along took the opportunity of the group drinking and chatting to look outside and make a mental mark of the house's location, that way if they ever needed to come back, they would be able to.

Later that evening, after spending some time talking and drinking together rather happily, the group finally said goodbye, Diane gave her three passengers vials that made them sleep again and she drove them back to the queen's castle, little did she know that Castiel already knew where the house was. When he and the two detectives finally met with Sam and Dean he kept quiet until they were all gone far away from the queen's castle, back into a shabby motel to finally reveal it.

-"That's great news!" Said Hank nodding. "I'm not buying that story they told us, there's no way I'm leaving my men and Severide there, we need to plan our attack to get them back." Sam and Dean both nodded, Hailey frowned and said:

-"I don't know... Jay seemed sincere about his feelings for that vampire..."

-"Don't be fooled lady, these creatures have means to make you believe things, remember that chapter about their venoms? Your partner might believe he's in love, doesn't mean it's true!" Said Dean.

-"Dean's right, we've had our share of false gods and implanted emotions... Chances are that your partner's not aware about any of this and yeah, he might seem genuinely in love but..." Added Sam making a face and shaking his head no.

-"Better safe than sorry, we'll get our men back and give them time to get those venoms out of their systems, then they'll be able to decide for themselves. You said that you could keep them safe in your bunker? Is that still standing?" Asked Hank to the hunters.

-"Yeah, of course." Said Sam.

-"Good, then it's settled. We'll plan this tomorrow, for now let's get something to eat and then get some rest." Concluded the sergeant.


	32. Inner struggle

It was the next morning after the meeting with Hank and Hailey, the first day after the talk that was a game changer in his life and when he woke up Jay felt like he needed something, it took him a while to realise what I was and Steve must have felt his inner struggle because he left the desk where he was working and came his way.

\- “Jay, talk to me boy, I can’t work with you going nuts in your head like this… Remember our bond?” Said the vampire.

\- “Can’t you shut it up like you taught me master?”

\- “Well I did for a while, but then you’re my lover, I’m not gonna leave you in that state of mind for too long, that’s not healthy!”

\- “I don’t know what’s wrong with me...” Said Jay with a reddened face. “I think I... I want you to hurt me... That’s sick, who wants to have their partner inflict them pain apart from sick people? I’m sorry, I don’t know why this is happening to me master.” He shook his head, torn between what his body craved and what his rational mind was telling him. “I thought you had... cured me in some way with that last spanking but...” Jay shook his head, making a repelled face.

\- “Why judge yourself so harshly boy? These practises are called BDSM, they’ve been existing since the Romans and probably even before that… there’s nothing wrong about having a more creative sexuality than most people you know, what if pain is a source of pleasure for you? Who cares? No one’s judging you here. And also, I like watching you react to my martinet, I’m not ashamed of saying that it’s _definitely_ a turn-on for me, the shivers that I can see run throughout your body, the moans you make, your pretty face as you do... Boy, you have no idea what it does to me!” Said the vampire with a grin. Jay looked at him and blinked, never in million years could he have said that out loud if it had been his case.

\- “Really?” He asked, not convinced that the vampire was not just saying that to make him feel better.

\- “Yeah! Last time I believed you only needed to feel the intensity of it, but let me tell you there’s also the sensual side of it, you haven’t tried it yet, so don’t be eager to decide that it's wrong. Trust me. Also, I believe it might be a good outlet for someone like you who keeps too much shit inside.” Jay frowned again. “You need it to let go of it all. Like a sort of cleansing ritual, if you know what I mean. It’s the lack of control that helps.”

\- “If you say so master...” Steve frowned and chuckled.

\- “Don’t you agree? Tell me you didn’t feel like a new man after your punishment the other day.” Jay could not help the small smile that appeared on the corner of his lips as he remembered how he had felt.

\- “I guess you’re right… It’s just… so different from what I’ve been used to… so abnormal…”

\- “You really need to get out more boy! Be more curious.”

\- “Is there one of those BDSM dungeon here?” Steve’s eyebrows went up with surprise.

\- “Yeah actually, there is… Why?” Jay frowned because he knew Steve already knew why and just wanted him to verbalise it and it annoyed him a little.

\- “Because I am curious, master.” He said with a smirk and a face that meant: ‘happy now?’ Steve nodded with a grin.

\- “Alright, I’ll take you two there someday if you want... even if it's not really my cup of tea.” He said as Kelly came back from the bathroom with only a towel around his waist and drops of water running from his hair on his body. “Look at this Greek demi-god walking half-naked in our bedroom Jay... showing off his perfect and muscular body...” Kelly chuckled and said:

\- “All our clean clothes are in here, what else d’you want me to do sir?”

\- “Walk completely naked for a start.” Replied the vampire with a grin, they all laughed.

\- “What’s wrong?” Asked the fireman looking at Jay and obviously sensing his unease.

\- “Nothing, don’t worry about it. I’m good… even better than that, now that you’re here.” He extended his arm and Kelly walked to him happily. Steve smirked with his eyes glowing as he admired the muscular body coming towards them.

\- “I’m not gonna be able to get dressed right?” Said Kelly amused by the two fans eagerly waiting for him on the couch. Steve grinned and replied:

\- “Not yet, no... and since we’re on the subject, take off that useless towel babe!” Kelly chuckled.

\- “Yes sir.” He replied as he obeyed, amused and already a bit aroused, Jay smiled, eyes devouring the desired lover before him. He got up and stood in front of Kelly, a few inches away from him, he looked at his cock and it twitched with in response to the attention, he looked at Kelly’s face, at his eyes, his mouth. The firefighter licked his lips and Jay moved to kiss him, rubbed his chest on his naked skin, caressed his neck, his arms, his torso and then his hands went down to the limb between them that was slowly getting harder, Kelly gasped at the first touch, he broke the kiss to take a much needed breath and his gaze met Steve’s, he blushed a little and the vampire’ smile grew wider.

\- “Look at you two...” He said. “Lucky me!” Kelly moaned louder as Jay pinched his nipple softly.

\- “That feels good...” He said wantonly looking at Jay, body shivering slightly.

\- “You like a little pain too don’t you Kelly?” Asked Steve looking at Jay.

\- “Yes sir!” Replied the man. “Not too much of it though...” Steve winked at Jay and the latter smiled shyly and nodded. He then put all his attention back on Kelly and soon Steve could not simply watch, he had to take part.

\- “Here boy, suck these, make them nice and wet.” He said to Jay presenting his fingers to his face. Kelly exhaled sharply at the words, his legs almost turning into jelly while Jay shivered and smiled widely before replying:

\- “Yes sir! I mean master… I’m sorry… again. Master.”

\- “Well, I think you’ve earned your right to call me _sir_ again Jay, so you do that from now on boy.” Jay looked at him and nodded, feeling like he had indeed changed.

\- “Thank you sir.”

\- “Now, suck these for me babe.”

\- “Yes sir.” Jay licked and sucked sensually his master’s fingers under the gaze of their lover breathing shakily and moaning with Jay’s continuous stimulation of his penis being mirrored by his manner of sucking on Steve’s fingers.

\- “Oh fuck...” Said the firefighter out of breath, his eyes still locked on the scene before him. “I'm... I’m gonna cum...” He looked at Steve, waiting for his approval and the vampire chuckled.

\- “Good boy, you do that for us babe, let us look at you!” Jay’s hand on Kelly’s cock moved a bit faster and he sucked on Steve’s fingers just as eagerly, his eyes stuck on Kelly’s face, on his eyes slowly getting dazed, his mouth gaping and letting out those loud moans he had come to enjoy so much. He picked up his pace again, moved closer to the fireman’s body to give him more friction and soon Kelly came undone, shouting a loud:

\- “Aaah fuck yeah!” Followed by shaky breaths and more loud moans, while he held onto Jay’s and Steve’s shoulders to stay upright and not fall miserably on the floor as his semen spread all over it and Jay’s pants. Steve said:

\- “Fuck yeah indeed!” He chuckled and came to Kelly’s rescue, pulling one of his arm over his shoulders to support him, he took back his fingers from Jay’s mouth and sucked them himself, enjoying the taste of his boy’s saliva, Jay slightly flinched as he looked at him do that. After what Steve kissed Kelly deeply and wantonly and Jay forgot to breathe for a minute.

\- “That... that was intense...” Chuckled Kelly trying to catch his breath again. Steve looked at Jay with a spark in his eyes and said:

\- “I have a great idea.” He smirked, visibly happy about his idea, chuckled and continued: “Kelly, get on your knees babe.”

\- “Yes sir.” The fireman obeyed.

\- “Jay, you’re gonna let Kelly's mouth take care of your cock for me and I’ll spank you while you do that.” Jay’s eyes widened and he blinked a few times before he could reply:

\- “Y…yes sir.” He could feel his heart beat faster, apprehension and desire mixed with arousal overwhelming him. He tensed and the vampire said:

\- “Come here and kiss me first boy.” He obeyed and moaned in the kiss when he realised that the vampire was drugging him with his arousing saliva. He had started to differentiate the venoms vampires had in their saliva a while ago, thanks to their tastes and effects, this one was definitely his favourite both in taste and in effects. He was glad to get some as well, knowing it would stop his mind from interfering so he could simply enjoy the sensations, the time being, Kelly and Steve.

-“Thank you sir!” He said gratefully. He moved towards Kelly who was patiently waiting on his knees, eyes burning with desire, a greedy smile on his lips. "Look at you..." Said Jay as he admired the man kneeled before him and cupped his face sensually. He opened his pants and Kelly helped him take them and his boxers off completely, the cop was about to say something when he felt Steve's hand land sensually on his bare ass, making him inhale sharply and shiver in turn.

-"Look at you two..." Said the vampire with a smirk, Kelly smiled but Jay was too on hedge to do so, instead he moaned softly as Steve's hand rubbed his cheeks. "Kelly, start to lick Jay's cock for me babe, help our boy relax a little will you?"

-"Yes sir!" Replied the man happily before he obeyed, Jay exhaled shakily and closed his eyes. Behind him Steve moved his body to the side and whispered to his ear:

-"Ready for your spanking boy?" His hand was still on Jay's ass-cheek and slowly left it to take some run-up as he waited for an answer.

-"Y... yes sir..." Replied Jay with a low voice as he reopened his eyes.

-"Keep your hands on your sides, let Kelly and I take care of you."

-"Yes sir." Replied Jay, already feeling hot because Kelly was being zealous and expertly sucking his cock.

Slap! Steve's hand landed abruptly on his ass and he jolted, as he did, his pelvis moved forward and Kelly eagerly swallowed his shaft, Jay gaped with surprise and pleasure before he could verbalise anything.

-"Fuck!" He said, the vampire chuckled and slapped him again. Every time Steve's hand landed on him he jumped and Kelly's mouth welcomed his limb in its warmth, Jay was in awe, head spinning with intense pleasure.

-"Feels good babe doesn't it?" Asked Steve and the cop moaned, unable to answer, the vampire chuckled and looked at Kelly to give him a wink and said: "I think that's a yes." The fireman smiled around the cock.

-"Please... don't... Don't stop now master! " Finally managed to beg Jay. Steve looked at him and complied. He spanked his boy again and again but rather softly, until he came undone, until he let himself go completely and abandoned all control, spilling his semen in Kelly's throat and moaning with intense pleasure. The vampire caught him when his legs started shaking and threatened to stop working entirely.

-"Thank you sir, thanks Kelly." Said Jay after a while, cuddled in Steve's arms and still trying to catch his breath.  
  
-"With pleasure." Said Kelly with a wink. "I think you moaned louder than ever before detective..." He added, Steve chuckled.

-"And I believe you if you say so... I have to admit it was fucking intense..." Replied Jay, Steve rubbed his back soothingly and asked:

-" _Intense_... Is that good or bad?"

-"Good! Definitely good. It wasn't as painful as I thought it would be... Which is good... maybe I'm not a masochist after all!" Steve scoffed but was happy to learn that he had done a good job at following his intuition and chosen to spank softly.

-"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves boys!" Said the vampire. "How about we go join the others for lunch and then go out hiking or something? Get some fresh air."

-"Yeah, great idea, fresh air will definitely do me some good!" Replied Kelly with a wide smile.

-"I totally agree!" Said Jay.


	33. What I would do to keep you safe

-"No!" Yelled Steve. "No no no... Jay, what did you do?!" He said, voice breaking with emotions. In his arm the boy was gaping, mouth bloody, green eyes wide with panic, he tried to mumble something. "Don't try to talk, focus on your breathing, I'm gonna take care of you..." Continued the vampire trying to sound calm, he then turned to Kelly and said: "Go warn the butler, he's a doctor, tell him to get ready for an emergency!" Kelly simply nodded and ran to the house in a haste. Next to him Ruz aimed his gun at Hank with shaky hands, he had no idea where the gunshot had come from, he just knew that it wasn't from one of the two hunters currently held by Tom and Misha because they were both incapacitated, it wasn't from the angel neither because he only had a silver stake in his hand and was more concerned about the vampires holding his friends than anything else...

-"Hailey..." He said finally realising who had the skills to take such a shot and was currently missing from the scene.

Hank did not even register the gun turning his way, he was frozen, gun in hand still pointed at Steve but not really aiming to shoot any more. The vampire's heartfelt reaction to Jay being shot had surprised him to say the least, there was no faking it, he was truly afraid and worried to see the young man shot, just as much as himself if not more. And the fact that Jay had jumped in front of the vampire to shield him from Hailey's aim at the risk of his own life proved how much he cared about the creature and that was all too much for Hank to compute right now. He watch as Steve picked up the detective's body carefully, clenched his teeth when he heard the boy whine softly and wince in pain and simply followed when the vampire carried him inside the house. The vampire looked at him but did not say a word, Hank put his gun back in its holster and Ruz turned his towards the angel.

-"Should we go and get that sniper?" Asked Tom to Misha. The woman looked at him and replied:

-"Something tells me she's gonna come forward herself."

-" _She_?" Asked the vampire raising a brow.

-"Yeah, that girl who came to visit with Voight the other day, I can smell her, can't you?" Said the vampiress, knowing that her senses were much stronger than her brother's.

-"No I can't... you show-off! Why would she come forward though?"

-"Because Jay was her partner, she cares about him and she just shot him instead of Steve."

-"Yeah, so?"

-"Well I'm just guessing she's not a heartless bitch like you bro." Misha grinned. "She'll want to know how he is doing."

-"Oh, I'm a heartless bitch?"

-"Would you have come back to check on him?"

-"And risk being caught too? Pfft... no." Tom shrugged his shoulders like this was the dumbest idea ever.

-"Exactly what I said: a heartless bitch!" Misha chuckled and pushed the hunter she was holding tight against her to make him move forward, Dean groaned but complied, the sharp claw currently pinned in his carotid was a good incentive for obedience and the iron-like arm keeping him pinned against the woman's chest was not offering any other alternative anyway. "Come on angel, inside the house or this boy dies." Said Misha to Castiel slightly moving her nail to make the human whine with pain.

-"Okay okay, you don't need to hurt him any more. I'm obeying." Said the angel as he moved towards the house with a grumpy face followed by Tom who had Sam under his control. "Oh and drop the silver stake angel!" She added, Castiel complied. "Ruz, pick that up will you?" She said to the cop who nodded and went to get the weapon.

-"I can't believe you guys tried to attack us without any backup, just the five of you... that's pretty fucking suicidal..." Said Tom to his prisoner. "How on earth did you imagine this could go your way?" Sam did not respond, he just went where he was led quietly, resigned.

Up in the hills, Hailey was in shock too, she could not believe she had shot Jay. A part of her was undeniably glad she had decided to aim at the vampire's chest instead of his head like the hunters had told her or Jay would definitely be dead... If he was not dead. She hit the ground with her fist, cursed and tears ran down her face, salty mix of anger and fear she could not control. She got up and went down the hill in a haste, she needed to know if she had killed her partner. In her mind was the vampire's face as he held Jay's bloody body in his arms, the dreadful expression, the concern, the anger and the love he had for the human perspiring to her detective's eyes. She had not wanted to come back and attack because she had known from the start that these two were not faking their love for each other, now here she was, with blood on her hands, Jay's blood. For a moment she hated Hank and the hunters, then she hated herself for not having voiced her disapproval more vehemently, by the time she had reached the bottom of the hill she was out of breath and just needed one answer: was Jay gonna dead? She kept on running until she reached the house's front door, she stopped, unsure about what to do: just enter or ring the bell. She was startled when the door opened. The vampiress who was in front of her invited her to come in silently and when she extended her hand towards her rifle Hailey simply handed it to her.

-"Is he...?" Asked the woman, unable to say the dreaded word.

-"No, he's not dead dear..." Replied Misha. "They're treating him right now, come, I'll take you to the others to wait." The vampiress was feeling sorry for the woman, she could feel her anguish, her guilt. "You couldn't have known that Jay would do that." She said.

-"I should have known." Replied the blond. "He's my partner, I know what he's like with people he cares about..." Misha made a sorry face and escorted her new captive to the room where the others were. When she opened the door Hank and the three hunters looked at her but stayed silent, she sat down and stared into space.

-"I'm gonna get them drinks." Said the vampiress to Tom who was keeping an eye on the group. "D'you want something bro?"

-"Yeah, I'll have a whisky please." Replied the vampire who could not keep his eyes off Dean. "Actually, make that two, I think handsome here wouldn't mind one... Right?" He was clearly talking to Dean but the hunter ignored him, even though he would have loved a whisky at that point. Misha nodded, a smirk on her lips because she could tell when her brother was truly smitten and not just hitting on someone playfully. She looked at the hunter, he was definitely Tom's type, cute and yet stubborn looking, her brother was gonna have a field day.

In the medical room, the doctor was doing his best to remove the bullet from Jay's shoulder. Having a vampire and his venoms was definitely helping, he said:

-"I need you to stop the bleeding master Mc Garrett. But be careful, this bullet smells like silver."

-"I know, I can smell it too." Replied the vampire. He licked the wound nonetheless and did his best to leave a generous amount of his cauterising venom inside the bullet hole to do the job. Jay whined softly, even though Steve had kissed him to numb the pain, he could feel the tongue darting inside his body. The nasty taste of silver made the vampire spit the blood on the floor, now was definitely not the time for an intoxication. "I'm sorry for the pain boy, but we need to get that bullet out."

-"I know sir..." Replied Jay with a croaky voice. Green eyes filled with tears. Steve caressed his boy's hair gently, kept his eyes locked on him and to lighten up the mood he said:

-"I can't believe you've thrown yourself in front of me like that boy... did you think I was a damsel in distress?" Jay smiled weakly.

-"At least _I_ can survive a silver bullet ma'am." He replied with a smirk.

-"Oh oh you can, can you?" Jay winced and groaned as the doctor finally managed to grab the bullet with his surgical instrument and pull it out.

-"Here." He said as he tossed it on a plate. "Now I just need to clean the wound and then stitch it, unless you prefer to lick it yourself master?"

-"I'll do that, I don't want him to have a scar." Replied Steve but Jay said:

-"I'd like to have a proof that I saved your life, something tells me it's not gonna happen very often." The vampire chuckled and so did the old man.

-"As you wish, but it's also gonna be more painful." Said Steve.

-"I can handle pain sir." Said Jay with a cheeky smile. The vampire chuckled anew.

-"Oh I know you can..." Jay blushed a little because the old man was nodding and he suddenly wondered if he had heard him during his last spanking since apparently he had been loud. "Alright then doc, you clean his wound and stitch him up, make him a nice scar sir, heart-shaped if you can." He winked at the butler who scoffed. "In the meantime I'm gonna go and tell Kelly and the others that you're alright... everybody's worried about you you know. You getting shot literally stopped the attack." Jay raised his eyebrows, a bit surprised. Steve opened the door to the corridor, surely Kelly and Ruz were both there waiting for an update on Jay. The vampire said:

-"He's gonna be fine, the bullet hit him in the shoulder, didn't touch any vitals, the blood in his mouth was because he had bit his lip." Kelly exhaled and Ruz put a hand on the fireman's shoulder both to comfort him and himself after that fright.

-"Thank god." Said Kelly visibly relieved, Steve pulled him by the neck into an embrace and the fireman exhaled loudly. After that he continued: "The sniper has come forward, it was Hailey, she's with the others in that room. Master Tom asked me to tell you that he's watching them sir."

-"Good, I'm gonna tell them about Jay too, I'm sure that Hailey's eager to know how he's doing." As he walked towards the door, a part of him wondered if he shouldn't tell them that Jay was dead, maybe they would leave them alone after that. But he simply couldn't get himself to lie to people his boy cared about, so when he opened the door and found all eyes on him he said: "Jay's gonna be fine, the bullet just hit him in the shoulder." Hailey exhaled louder than Hank but both looked equally as relieved about the news.

-"Thank you for telling us." Said the woman.

-"Thank you for having aimed at my chest." Said Steve, looking at her knowingly.

-"Who wants a drink?" Asked Misha as she re-entered the room followed by Ruz and Kelly. "I told these boys to join us, I think a talk is in order." Steve looked at her with a questioning frown. "Here's your whisky." She said presenting a glass to him, not giving him the opportunity to talk. "And yours." She gave two glasses to Tom. "And then I took the whisky bottle and some water, that way you humans can choose what you want." She said as she put the tray on the coffee table between the sofas. "Help yourselves."

-"So... a talk?" Asked Steve looking at his sister.

-"Yes, I think you all need to find an agreement or people are gonna get hurt again and again." She replied looking at the whole assembly. "Unless you wanna keep on hurting each other." She shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her whisky.

-"I have a great idea!" Said Tom. "We let you all go unharmed except for this one." He pointed at Dean. "Whom we keep as an insurance, if you ever come back, he dies, that's pretty simple and it beats killing you all for attacking us don't you agree?"

-"No way!" Replied Sam.

-"Think about it for a second _hunter._ " Continued Tom. "These two..." He waved at Hailey and Hank. "...they have a chance to go unharmed because Steve's a big softy and his boy Jay cares about them so he won't hurt them. But you two and the angel? Shit, there's no scenario in which we let you leave this place alive! Our queen had allowed you to come and talk with us -which in itself is unheard of- and you broke her trust by coming back with weapons that could kill us!" He scoffed looking at them, shaking his head no. "This option I'm offering you is the best you'll get, trust me!" Dean's eyes turned to Steve for a second because he believed him to be the one in charge, but the vampire had crossed his arms on his chest and was keeping quiet, visibly letting the other vampire have it his way.

-"I'll stay." Said the green-eyed hunter. "But I wanna be sure you let them all leave this place unharmed."

-"Dean no!" Yelled Sam. "There's no way we're leaving you behind!" Castiel nodded silently.

-"Sam, don't do this." Said Dean. "It's not like we have a choice here." Sam tried to talk:

-"There's always a..." But his brother interrupted him:

-"Shut up Sam! I'm the one deciding my own fate here, not you. I'm your big brother and I'm telling you to leave me here. Go and live your life, find a girl, be happy, forget about me and this life. It's about time you did something for yourself, me I wouldn't know what to do with civilian life anyway. So just shut up and go. I'll be alright here, look at these guys, they don't look like they're living in bad conditions so don't worry about it alright?" Sam opened his mouth to argue. "Don't! I don't wanna hear it. I don't wanna discuss it. My decision is made." He turned to Tom and asked: "How do we close this deal?" The vampire smiled and replied:

-"With a kiss dear boy, come here." Dean made a face but got up from his seat and walked towards him.

-"Dean no!" Said Sam jumping from his seat to stop him, dean turned around and said to Castiel:

-"Cas', hold him back, please." The angel obeyed silently, a sad look on his face.

-"Let me go! Cas', what the fuck? You can't possibly agree to this!" Said Sam angrily, struggling to free himself from the angel's hold.

-"I actually agree with Dean, this solution beats the alternative. At least both of you will stay alive." Replied the angel.

-"Alive?" Groaned Sam. "Being a vampire's blood-bag is not a life Cas'!" The angel clenched his teeth and lowered his eyes but did not let go of his hold on Sam. Dean had reached the vampire's side and was now looking at him a bit wary. Tom slid a hand on the nape of the hunter's neck and pulled him into a kiss, a deep sensual and filled with arousing venom kiss, he enjoyed the boy's taste until he finally had him moaning with pleasure and then broke the kiss. Dean was out of breath and gazing at his mouth wantonly. The vampire said:

-"You are now mine hunter, I will set your friends free, unharmed as promised..." He cupped the human's face. "I want you to call me master, do you understand?"

-"Yes master." Replied Dean without even thinking about it, eyes stuck on the desired mouth before him.

-"Good boy." Said Tom, he looked at Steve and smirked. "Now you're not the only one with a cute human by your side bro'!" Steve scoffed and shook his head, then he said:

-"I'm gonna go check on Jay."

-"I'm coming with you sir!" Said Kelly, the vampire gave him a nod and they both left the room.

-"Right, well then, I guess you should finish your drinks and then I'll escort you back to the nearest town." Said Misha looking at the rest of the group. "Time to say goodbye." She said to Ruz.

-"Can we see Jay? Talk to him before we leave?" Asked Hailey.

-"Sure." Replied the vampiress. "We'll see about that with Steve when he's back."

-"No! We're not going anywhere without Dean!" Yelled Sam. "There's no deal between us, he doesn't get to decide for the whole group!"

-"Listen kid, I understand what you mean, but like Castiel said, this beats the alternative. Maybe you could make another arrangement to be able to keep in touch and maybe even visit your brother..." Said Hank to Sam, then he looked at Tom and continued: "From what I understand, these two brothers have no family left but each other. How about you let them keep in touch? Show some compassion?" Tom looked at Hank, then at Sam and finally at Castiel and replied:

-"Well I guess I could..." He looked at Misha and frowned. "Don't you say anything!" The woman chuckled and replied:

-"Huh? Say something like what? Like: Ooh bro' you're a big softy too... just like Stevee?" She grinned and continued: "Of course he's gonna do it! Just give him your phone number, you brother will call you." She winked at Sam. "And don't worry about him treating your sibling well, he's a big teddy bear under his appearances!" Tom made a face and nodded, looking halfway between annoyed and amused as he stared at his sister. He said:

-"I wonder, would you have made that speech if I hadn't told you to keep quiet?" Misha laughed. "Don't answer that, it's just a rhetorical question." He looked at Sam and said: "Like she said, leave your number and Dean will call you... and we'll see about meetings or whatever in the future." Sam looked a bit relieve but he asked:

-"How long do you plan on keeping him exactly?" Tom tilted his head to the side and pulled Dean towards him, held him tight under his arm and replied:

-"Well, he belongs to me now... I'll keep him until death do us part." Sam's eyes widened and Castiel clenched his teeth. "Remember it was either that or killing you all hunter... But mostly this happened because you didn't keep your word. So technically it's on you really."

-"He won't be harmed? I mean apart from feeding on him... you're not gonna hurt him are you?" Tom opened his mouth to reply but Misha beat him to it, knowing he was most likely going to brag about his sexual talents and his needs to practice them, she could understand human feelings better than him and at that point she knew that neither Sam nor Castiel wanted to know that.

-"Like I told you, he's a big softy." She looked at Tom and stuck her tongue out. "He's not gonna hurt him, don't worry about it, I'll keep an eye on them." Steve and Kelly came back and the conversation was interrupted by Hailey who quickly asked:

-"Can we see Jay please?" Her face was tense and Steve felt sorry for her, he replied:

-"Yeah, you'll see him, say your goodbyes and then we'll escort you back to wherever you've been staying."

-"Would you allow him to keep in touch with us too? And his brother as well, he's been worried sick you know." Continued the woman.

-"Of course, Jay's free to do as he wishes. Like he told you, life's been hectic these last few weeks and none of us found the time to reach the people we care about, but don't worry, I'm sure he'll get back in touch when things get back to normal." Replied Steve. Hailey nodded and so did Hank even if he looked a bit uncertain about the vampire's claim. "But first, I want you all to promise you won't be coming back here unannounced... and I want you to keep your word this time, because believe me, if there's a next time we won't be so clement." Steve used all of his vampire mojo to make the humans feel the threat he truly was. When he finally smelled fear coming out of all of them, including the angel, after they all agreed and swore to respect their promise he stopped. They all exhaled and Steve smiled. "Great! Now that we're all on the same page, who wants to see Jay?" Hailey and Hank got up from their seats and followed him. They talked with Jay and spent a while with him until Steve told them it was time to go. 

Diane drove the small group back to the motel where they had left their stuffs and tried to reassure Sam again, sensing that the man was more than likely to come back to get his brother.

-"You haven't seen my brothers angry and trust me, you don't want to. When Tom said he would kill your brother if you ever came back, you'd better believe he will Sam... I can tell you're more than reluctant at the idea of not doing anything but maybe now's the time to change your habits... for your brother's sake and yours." She said before leaving, hoping it would make the human think hard before doing something foolish, even if she knew that her brother was smitten about Dean and would never kill him.

Back in the mountain house Tom had gone to his room with Dean and Steve had carried Jay back to their room followed by Kelly and Ruz.

-"Damn, I can't wait for thing to finally quiet down!" Said the vampire as he sat down on the sofa of his room, standing next to him Ruz was looking worried. "What is it boy?" He asked looking at him intently.

-"Nothing... I was just thinking about Antonio, do you think he's still asleep?" Replied the man.

-"I can tell you he his for sure. But you don't have to worry Ruz, it's perfectly normal after all the blood he drank. His body is still changing and it's gonna take time." The young man nodded, eyes lost in space. "Come here." Added Steve patting the seat next to him, Ruz complied and sat next to the vampire. The latter kissed him and gave him soothing venom to calm his overthinking and then said: "Come on, let's get you to bed now, I also need to check on Adam, see how he's doing." Ruzek nodded and followed the vampire. Adam was still fast asleep too, Steve kissed him to give him more of his healing venom, hoping it would help him recover faster. He left the two young man to go and check on Antonio even if he could sense that the young vampire was sound asleep, after what he finally went back to his room and went to lay down next to his two lovers already both asleep too.


	34. Bonds

It was early morning and Jay had punched the number he knew by heart on Steve's phone, he just needed to find the courage to press call, it took him a few more seconds because in his head a flow of excuses was mingling with guilt and it made him anxious. He finally pressed the green dot on the screen and held his breath as it rang.

-"Hello?" Said a voice.

-"Hello, Will?" There was a blank on the other end of the line before the low voice answered:

-"Jay? Is that you?"

-"Yeah, it's me, I'm sor..." Replied the cop, but he was cut off by his brother's very keen voice before he could continue:

-"Jay... You're alive! I... I've been so worried. What happened to you? Voight came here a while ago and asked me so many questions... I didn't know anything, I... shit... He went to look for you, all of your team did actually, well, most of them, they kept me informed for a while and then nothing... Voight's phone was on voice mail and I... I imagined the worst I guess." Said Will. Jay could hear in his brother's voice how worried he had been and he felt guilty about it, guilty for not asking to call him sooner.

-"I'm so sorry Will... I don't know where to start, so many things have happened in so little time... I should have called you I know, I wanted to but... I'm really sorry brother." Said Jay on a tone that was rather unusual for him.

-"I... Are you alright?" Asked the doctor suddenly worried anew.

-"Yeah... yeah I'm fine... Everything's fine now, you don't have to worry any more. What about you? How are you doing? Are you alright?" Asked Jay.

-"I'm okay... just the usual, you know... I've just been worried sick about you man... So tell me, what happened? Where are you? Can we meet? It's... It's just been too long you know?" Said Will, voice faltering slightly.

-"Yeah, I know, I'd love to meet with you too but it won't be possible right away..." Jay wondered if Steve would let him go back to Chicago just for a few days, then he wondered if he really wanted to, because at that moment he just needed to know his brother was alright. "But you don't have to worry about me any more, I'm fine really. I've... I've met someone and for the first time in my life I think I could truly be happy with someone..." He said in a more joyful tone, trying to appease his brother.

-"You've... met someone? Is that why you disappeared?" Asked Will with a hit of amusement in his voice.

-"No..." Jay chuckled, glad to hear his brother's tone change for the better, before he went back to serious. "No, we had to leave because our lives were threatened..." He had agreed to keep the same story that the group had told Hank and Hailey, even if he hated lying to his brother he knew it was wiser. "That's why I disappeared so suddenly... and then everything went south quicker than we could have possibly anticipated. I could tell you all the details but it's in the past now, so... I don't see the point you know..." And mostly he wanted to spare his brother from worrying about his mental well-being or whatnot. "Right now we're in Canada and everything's finally going back to some sort of normal... hence my calling you... finally. I would have called sooner but I just didn't find the time. I'm really sorry though, I hope you know that."

-"Jay... I love you brother, I'm just glad you're alive and well. Don't worry about it, just try not to do that to me again, please? I'm not as tough as you are you know?"

-"And I think you're tougher than you know, but I'll try, I promise." Replied Jay, then he heard someone call his brother in the background, he was at the hospital, on duty.

-"Jay... I have to go but I'm glad we talked. Is that your new number? Can I call you back when I have the time?" Asked the doctor.

-"It's Steve's number not mine, but you can call me on it whenever you want. It's been nice hearing your voice Will. Take care." There was a small blank on the other end of the line and then Will said:

-"Steve? Is that... that someone you met?"

-"Yeah he is." Said Jay. "And I can't wait for you two to meet..."

-"Me too. Take care Jay, talk to you again soon yeah?"

-"Yeah. Bye." Jay waited for Will to hang up the phone before he pressed the red button on his end. His heart was beating fast, he wasn't sure why exactly. Was it the lies or talking to his brother after so long or was it telling him about Steve? He realised he had not talked about Kelly and wondered how he could tell his brother about being in a relationship with two men. He felt himself blushing and shook his head. _Why am I being such a kid about this? This is stupid!_ He kept on scratching his head for a moment, until Steve opened the door to their bedroom and said:

-"Jay Jay Jay... Come on, give me that phone and stop worrying about everyone and everything now." His boy frowned and Steve chuckled. "I know you're anxious about your brother and what he might think. But from what I can tell, he's a good guy, he doesn't look judgemental, hell he's a doctor, I'm guessing these guys are probably more likely to accept you for who you are than the rest of the population. Don't you agree?" Jay exhaled.

-"You're probably right..."

-"I am right! Right Kelly?" Jay looked up and realised he had not even noticed that his second lover was there too.

-"I've only met Will a couple of times but he definitely looks like an open-minded guy..." The fireman came closer to Jay and rubbed his shoulder. "And you definitely worry too much about other people." Kelly winked at him and Jay nodded, a smile appearing on the corner of his lips for a split second, then he said:

-"Okay, you're both right, I know you are, it's just... I guess I'm just being stupid. I guess I always imagined myself having a so-called normal family you know, a wife, children, a house and all that. And here I am, in love with two men. Not just one but two! And that's..."

-"Modern and kinky?" Asked Steve with a grin. "A topic that will make your colleagues talk about you for a while?" Kelly chuckled and said:

-"Well I know the men on squad will definitely have a go at me when I tell them that I'm with two men, but in the end they'll respect my decision, I'm pretty sure Will is gonna do the same 'cause he's your brother and he loves you Jay. And if he doesn't accept it, I'll talk to him!" Kelly playfully slow motion-punched Jay in the chin. "You know what I mean?" Jay finally smiled.

-"Yeah, right, like I'm gonna let you kick my brother's ass." Replied the detective playfully punching Kelly back and grasping him to pull him in his arms. Steve watched them fighting like kids for a few seconds and then said:

-"Alright boys, settle down now. How about we go out and get some fresh air? Misha offered to show us a nice hike that Jay could do without making too much efforts, what d'you say?"

-"I'm up for it sir!" Replied Kelly.

-"Yeah me too, definitely." Said Jay. They went downstairs to join the others and get ready.

In the meantime in his bedroom, Tom was admiring Dean asleep in the bed next to him. The evening before he had just kissed the hunter with enough of his soothing venom to make him agree to sleep in the same bed. He wanted to be as cool and gentle as Steve with his new human but he was feeling so very horny at that moment that it seemed like an impossible thing to do. He had a hard on and watching the handsome dark-haired man in his bed was just making things worst. He wondered if he should force himself to leave the room or just succumb to temptation, he scratched his head and bit his lower lip. After a while the temptation to touch the warm and tanned skin became just too much and he slid a hand to caress Dean's back. The hunter moaned softly at the touch and said in a croaky voice:

-"Hmm that's nice..." Tom's eyebrows raised themselves, he wasn't expecting that. "...keep going..." He continued his caressing and moved a little closer to be able to smell the human's body odours... and there it was, the heady smell of arousal. But surely it wasn't for him... or was it? He frowned and hesitated about saying something but instead he kept quietly and sensually rubbing the warm body. "Hmm that's definitely nice, how about it becomes a morning routine?" Then Dean turned around to face him. There was an awkward moment, the human was still half asleep but he definitely could remember what he had just said, Tom could see it in his eyes, he had guessed the hunter was thinking about someone else, but still.

-"It would definitely be a nice morning routine, I definitely definitely agree." Said the vampire with a cheeky grin. Dean blushed, he had not really taken the time to look at the vampire before, now that he was close to him, in his bed even, he noticed how attractive the creature was. He had beautiful blue-green eyes and slightly curly short light-brown hair, his skin was rather fair and a the few wrinkles around his eyes were making him look like a joyful person. The vampire tilted his head and dean realised he had been staring, he felt himself blush even more and mumbled:

-"Erm... yeah, I mean no! I mean, we'll see about that... later, maybe, I mean hum..." The vampire stopped him by asking:

-"Can I kiss you now?" Dean looked at him and blinked, wondering if he could actually refuse.

-"What if I said no?" He asked with a frown.

-"Well then I wouldn't kiss you, even though I'd really like to. But if I'm asking it's because I care about your opinion Dean." Replied Tom. The hunter nodded and the vampire launched himself on his mouth before he could say a word, as Tom's lips were about to land on their target Dean jerked his head away and said:

-"What the hell?" Tom's eyebrows raised and then he frowned.

-"Well you just nodded! I thought it meant you were okay... Why didn't you say _no_ if you don't want me to kiss you?" Said the vampire a bit pissed off.

-"Well, for your knowledge, a nod is also a way to show you understand something, you know like saying _huh-hum_. But it doesn't necessarily mean okay yes, go ahead..." Replied Dean almost on the same tone. Tom frowned and moved his body backwards.

-"Alright. No kissing then! Fine." He got up from the bed, not even trying to hide his boner and continued: "But don't forget to call me _master_ or I'll have to punish you Dean. Am I clear?" He looked more miffed than angry and Dean found it cute, he tried to stop the smile that wanted to appear on his lips but failed as he replied:

-"Yes master." Tom stopped where he was and narrowed his eyes.

-"Are you mocking me?" Dean felt a cold shiver run down his spine, he started breathing a bit faster too, as if the room pressure had changed from normal to oppressing.

-"No master, it's just... I... I just thought... you were cute as you looked kind of annoyed just then..." The hunter blushed again, he had just called the vampire _cute_ , what was wrong with him? "I mean not cute as in cute cute, you know, just cute like erm... funny? Nice kinda cute... you know?" Please let me disappear into the mattress now thought Dean as the vampire's eyebrows raised a bit higher with every word coming out of his mumbling mouth.

-"I'm kinda cute but you don't want me to kiss you?" Said tom with a smirk slowly and sensually walking back to the bed.

-"That's right." Replied Dean as he tried to avoid looking at the vampire's tenting boxers and failing miserably at that too.

-"Well in that case I'm not asking any more. I'm ordering you to come here and kiss me... now." Said Tom on a stern tone but with a cheeky face. Dean found it cute too but this time he kept his mouth shut and pretended to scoff. But as ordered he moved and went to kiss the vampire, in his chest his heart was bolting and it annoyed him a little, it had been a long time since he had felt like a teenager about kissing someone. "Come closer you cute human." Said Tom teasingly and as Dean looked at him he found it hard to avoid smiling again, for some reason he was really amused about his interaction with the vampire, it felt easy and natural. He obeyed and Tom leaned to get closer to him, grabbed the nape of his neck sensually and finally kissed him possessively. Dean moaned in spite of himself and did his best to avoid touching the vampire's muscular body like he badly wanted to.

-"I can smell your arousal Dean." Said Tom after he broke the kiss, still holding the hunter's neck and their faces close to each other. "What if I asked you if I can fuck you now?" Dean's mouth gaped silently for a few seconds while his eyes blinked, this time Tom chuckled but instead of waiting for an answer he continued: "I'm not gonna ask you that this morning, so you can breathe again Dean!" He winked at the human who actually inhaled and chuckled uncomfortably, shrugging his shoulders like he didn't care.

-"Right... okay..." He said still desperately trying to avoid looking at the vampire's boner just in front of him.

-"Come on Dean, get up, get a shower and then we'll get you something to eat downstairs with the others." Said Tom visibly amused by the human's embarrassment as he pointed to a door. The hunter felt even more self-conscious about the fact that he had now a boner too and simply could not hide it from the vampire as he needed to go across the room to the bathroom. He made a face but obeyed, Tom smiled when he saw Dean clumsily trying to hide the obvious and he whistled.

-"Yeah yeah, okay, very funny _master_ , I don't care, this is all your fault anyway." Said Dean trying to sound annoyed when he really was feeling more amused than anything else. Tom watched him go to the bathroom and waited for the man to realise that he had no clean clothes to put on after his shower. Surely the bathroom door reopened and Dean's head appeared.

-"Forgot something handsome?" Asked Tom smirking.

-"I don't have any clothes to put on since you've put mine in the dirty laundry master..." Replied Dean truly annoyed this time.

-"I know, I want you naked from now on." Said the vampire. Dean gaped, blinked and finally managed to say:

-"I'm sorry... what?" Tom laughed out loudly and picked up some clothes for his human before he said:

-"I was only joking, the look on your face was definitely worth it though!" Dean made another face and actually punched the vampire as he gave him the clothes. 

-"Hilarious." He said, Tom frowned but kept on laughing as Dean closed the bathroom's door to his face. He definitely liked this human a lot and was glad he had kept him. On the other side of the door Dean was smiling like a teenager for he too really liked the vampire, if he was honest with himself that is. _What are the odds_ really? Wondered the hunter. _Dad would have killed me for this but well, the guy's dead so... And since I'm gonna be stuck with him for a long time, I might as well enjoy it right? Damn... this is all screwed up, am I really falling for a vampire? Am I?_ Dean scratched his head, unable to stop his mind from looping on the questions. He jolted when a loud banging hit the door followed by an amused voice he was starting to like too much already:

-"I can't hear that shower running Dean, are you wanking by your lonesome self in there?" The human felt his cheeks warm up and was glad to be alone in the bathroom, he replied:

-"No I'm not wanking you perv'! What's wrong with you? I'm..." He frowned, why was he answering? "Just bugger off will you?! For god's sake!" He took off his tee-shirt and boxers and finally went to shower, secretly hoping the vampire would come and join him and almost as soon trying to forget he had ever thought about that. Of course it was too late and he had a boner again so he actually jerked himself off, trying to be as discreet as possible. In the room, the vampire soon smelled the human's perspiration and pre-cum, it was all too much for Tom to restrain himself, he entered the bathroom and opened the shower's curtain in a haste, found Dean with his hand on his cock and smiled at him.

-"Now you're wanking..." He said and Dean gaped, too unsettled to say anything, too aroused to stop or try to talk his way out of whatever was coming, too unsure about wanting to stop it anyway. The vampire moved closer to him, he was fully clothed and the hunter could not believe the guy would simply step into the water like that. "Let me finish what you started boy." Said Tom with a husky voice. To his own surprise Dean whimpered as the vampire took hold of his cock with no further ado, he whimpered anew when the creature stepped behind him and pressed its erect cock against his bottom and started pumping on his cock at a slow pace.

-"Oh shit..." Said the hunter, he put his hand on the wall before him for support and started moaning softly. "This is... aaah... so wrong..." He mumbled and behind him the vampire licked his neck and made him shiver and moan again.

-"But it's good isn't it?" Asked Tom. Dean had closed his eyes and was letting the vampire do as he wished, he replied with the small part of his brain that was still active at that point:

-"Yes... yes it's good... mmmh... master..." The vampire grinned when he heard the boy call him master at that moment, he started grinding his cock against the naked bottom he so badly wanted to take and when Dean arched his back to allow more pressure on his crack, the vampire could not help himself and he said:

-"I really want to fuck you Dean... do you want that too?" The hunter reopened his eyes, filled with lust and desire, he turned around to look at the vampire and replied:

-"I... I want to... but..." He wanted to say he was scared, afraid of the pain he might feel, unsure of his ability to please someone like he could with his cock because he had no experience whatsoever in that domain, but his ego was still aware and stopping him from saying those things.

-"Don't worry babe, I'll be gentle with you. It's your first time with a man isn't it?" Said Tom, voice filled with gentleness.

-"Yeah." Simply replied Dean, glad the vampire could sense things without needing him to explain.

-"Just relax, let me take care of everything then. And tell me if something's wrong alright?" Continued the vampire.

-"Okay." Said Dean with a small voice. A hand cupped his ass-cheek and a finger pressed on his hole, slowly it slid inside him and Dean gaped silently, but soon he started whining with pleasure. Even if he had used his own fingers before he had never felt like this. "Oh... that feels... good..." He whispered, Tom added another finger and kissed him wantonly, Dean let him and actually enjoyed feeling the vampire's possessiveness in his kiss. He was about to come so the vampire stopped wanking him, Dean groaned in frustration but Tom said:

-"Be patient Dean, I'm gonna make you cum, don't worry..." After having stretched the desired arsehole as needed, Tom finally pressed his fully erect cock at Dean's entrance. "Ready for the best first time of your life boy?" He asked, Dean managed to chuckle and said:

-"Hell yeah!" Then he went quiet as the large member started penetrating him.

-"Breathe handsome!" Said Tom as he stopped to allow the human to adjust to his rather large size. Dean inhaled shakily and said:

-"It's... it's big! P... Please go... go slow..." Tom rubbed the boy's warm body and pinched his nipples to distract him.

-"Breathe and don't worry I'm gonna go super slow babe... just breathe and relax." Dean tried his best to do that and soon Tom started rocking his hips back and forth, slowly sliding himself further in. The hunter was breathing loudly and making all sorts of sensual noises that were like music to Tom's ears. The vampire had been alone for a long time and this human was giving him everything hr had been missing. "I'm so glad we've found each other Dean, you can't imagine how long I've craved for something like this with someone like you..." He said in the heat of the moment before almost as soon regretting saying it out loud. But to his pleasure Dean replied between shaky breaths:

-"I... I know... because I'm... feeling... feeling the same... way..." At that answer Tom felt hornier than ever and he pushed his cock inside Dean all the way to the hilt eliciting a loud groan from the human. "Oh fuck yeah! Aaah..." Yelled the hunter. The sensation of being engulfed in the warmth of the human made tom dizzy and he bit the man's neck as he started pumping into him. Dean yelped but then he just moaned in rhythm as the overwhelming limb slid in and out of him at an unforgiving pace. Tom stopped feeding on him to enjoy watching his cock slide in and out of the desired body before him.

-"Oh Dean, your tight little hole is such a bliss, I just want to fuck you senseless..." He said and the hunter moaned loving the dirty talk.

-"Yes, fuck me senseless please!" He replied, surprising himself again and when the vampire complied, picked up his pace and started hitting his prostate, Dean could not stop himself from shouting loudly his pleasure.

-"You like it rough don't you boy?" Asked Tom surprised that the human took so much pleasure for his first time being handled a bit roughly.

-"Yes... yes yes!" Shouted Dean in rhythm. Tom pressed on the small of the man's back to make him bend down a little more, allowing him to go deeper and Dean lost it completely, cursing and shouting loudly until he came hard. Soon after Tom came too with a loud roar that made Dean jump and turn around scowling. "Jeez... d'you have to howl like a beast?" Tom smirked.

-"I am a beast gorgeous!" Replied the vampire and the human shook his head and chuckled too, still out of breath he then said:

-"Can't deny that after this wild session..." Tom smiled and pulled him into a kiss, Dean let him take control before he battled to be in command, the vampire groaned and broke the kiss.

-"What are you doing?" He asked.

-"What are _you_ doing?" Asked the human and the vampire frowned, suddenly the room felt colder to Dean and he looked warily at the creature in front of him, Tom stood silently, his gaze unreadable for the hunter who's heart started beating just a bit faster.

-"Remember the rules Dean." Simply said the vampire in a stern tone and the human dared to repeat:

-"What are you doing... master?" He was still feeling wary because the creature's gaze was still just as intense and indecipherable. Tom slowly raised his hand to Dean's throat and grasped it, not squeezing but just holding it with a slight pressure, a smirk appeared on his lips and the hunter wasn't sure if it was a good thing, he clenched his teeth and inhaled shakily not daring to move.

-"That's better..." Said Tom as he moved closer to Dean's face, the hunter froze completely as the vampire's mouth approached his neck but to his surprise, he did not bite him but licked his earlobe, sending shivers through his entire body and he let out a whimper in spite of himself. "That's right boy, I'm the one in control here." Whispered the vampire to his ear. Dean wanted to say something but he was lost for words. Tom's hand squeezed his throat ever so slightly before letting go completely and Dean whined softly. The vampire chuckled. "Come on handsome, let's get dressed now." He finally said as he exited the shower with a smirk, leaving the hunter feeling wobbly and looking confused.


	35. Fresh air, hot feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter, hope you Dean fans like it ;) (And the rest of you readers too!)  
> Sorry it took me so long, RL and Covid, you know...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

-"Hey big guy! What are you doing here? I've been looking all over the house for you!" Said Steve surprised to see Kelly outside on his own. "You alright?"

-"Yeah, I'm fine, just about to go for a run. What's going on sir?" Replied the man stretching.

-"Nothing in particular, I was just wondering where you were since nobody seemed to know... I'm not the type to play mother hen, but after everything that's happened I'd like you to leave a note or tell someone before you leave next time. Alright?" Steve looked at Kelly intently and the fireman replied:

-"Yeah sure. Sorry I didn't think about it sir, I just needed to get some fresh air you know..." Steve nodded.

-"Don't worry about it. How about I come running with you?"

-"Yeah sure!" Replied Kelly, a wide smile on his face.

-"D'you know where you wanna go?"

-"I was thinking about following the same path we took with Misha the other day and turn right towards the small lake she told us about."

-"Good idea, just give me a minute to put some proper shoes on, I'll be right back." Kelly nodded and Steve went back inside at the double. He came back seconds later followed by Dean, the hunter needed to get out of the house too apparently. Kelly saluted him.

-"I hope you don't mind me joining you?" He asked.

-"No, not at all." Replied the fireman smiling at the newcomer.

-"Okay then, let's go!" Said Steve enthusiastic. The three men ran for a while until Dean stopped completely out of breath and struggled to say:

-"Aah... I'm sorry... I'm... aah... actually... not a runner..." Steve chuckled and said:

-"Good thing you told us 'cause I wasn't sure if you were just pretending to be on the brink of having a heart attack!" Dean made a face.

-"Very funny sir..." He said.

-"Come here, let me help. Tom took quite a lot of blood from you." Said the vampire extending an arm.

-"How?" Asked the hunter scowling. "How can you help?"

-"With a kiss, my venoms will help you recover faster." Replied Steve casually.

-"Nope... no thanks! I'll be... just fine..." Said Dean, the vampire chuckled anew.

-"As you wish." Kelly smiled as Steve made a funny face imitating the hunter trying to catch his breath.

-"You guys... can keep going... I'm gonna head back." Said Dean.

-"Like that's gonna happen!" Replied Steve with a smirk. "Tom would kill me if you escaped or fell on the way back and broke your neck because of me, so take a deep breath, and let's walk to the lake. Some exercise, even if it's only walking, will definitely do you some good!" The vampire looked at Kelly. "You can run ahead if you want, we'll catch up..." He looked at the hunter and then back at Kelly with a mocking face."...eventually!" The fireman chuckled and said:

-"Okay, I'm gonna do that sir. See you in a bit." With that he left. Steve took a moment to look at the fireman's body move as he ran away.

-"Come on Dean, let's walk." He finally said, the hunter nodded and followed him. "So, I can tell Tom has claimed you already..." He looked at the human who blushed slightly at the declaration. "I have to say I'm quite surprised, I've known him for a long time and he usually prefers to stay alone... You must be very special." Dean looked at the vampire and a sheepish smile appeared on his lips even though he tried to look like he did not care. Steve smirked, in his opinion this hunter was perfect for his brother.

Then they heard a scream echoing through the woods but nearby.

-"Was that Kelly?" Asked Dean looking at the vampire knowing his hearing was much better than his, he could only tell it was a man, most probably.

-"No. That was someone else and I can hear a little girl crying too." Replied Steve frowning and smelling the air, focusing. "This way!" He said as he started running, pulling Dean by the hand. They both ran and finally reached the scene of the crime, a young girl was crying, holding a bloodied body in her arms, she jolted as the two men arrived and then said:

-"The monster killed my daaaad!" Before sobbing loudly. In his mind Steve called Kelly again, telling him to come his way in a hurry, worried that whatever had attacked might still be lurking around.

-"It smells like sulphur." Said Dean looking angry as he observed the corpse.

-"I know." Replied Steve. "The girl's right, this was a monster not a human. Kelly finally reached them and looked horrified as he looked at the body.

-"What happened? I heard a scream and then I saw something running really fast through the woods, I thought it might have been you for a second." Said the fireman to the vampire.

-"You saw this thing run away?" Asked Dean, hunting habits kicking in. "What did it look like? Where did it go?" Steve replied before Kelly:

-"Hold your fire hunter, you're off duty and have no weapons remember?" Dean scowled and said:

-"So what? We do nothing?!"

-"No, YOU do nothing for the moment. Apart from taking care of that little girl. I'm gonna run back to the house, get some weapons and reinforcement while you two stay here and wait." Replied Steve with a stern voice and a bit of his mojo, just to make things clear. "And one more thing Dean: don't forget your place and how to address me, I'm not your friend alright?"

-"Yes sir." Replied the human a little shaken by the power display.

-"Yes sir." Said Kelly as Steve looked at him. The vampire walked his way and handed him a gun. "You take this, and if whatever attacks you, aim for the head. Alright?" The fireman frowned looking at the gun but not taking it.

-"I... I've never used a gun before sir." He said. "So... aiming at the head..." He raised his eyebrows. "I'd be lucky to hit anything."

-"I know how to use a gun sir." Said Dean shrugging his shoulders, thinking that there was no way on earth the vampire would hand him the weapon, but to his surprise Steve turned his way.

-"Right, you take it Dean. I trust you with my boy's life here, don't make me regret it." Said the vampire. Dean looked surprised but he nodded as he took the gun.

-"I won't, you can trust me sir." Dean really meant it and that unsettled him. He wasn't a vampire's friend but for some reason he was feeling like he could trust Mc Garrett and wanted his trust in return.

-"Good boy." Said Steve and the hunter frowned slightly because at that moment he was feeling happy about the praise when his mind was telling him that he should not. "You guys stay sharp, stay here, I'll be back soon." Continued the vampire, he gave a peck to Kelly and disappeared in a draught, Dean cleared his throat.

Steve ran as fast as he could to the house, silently calling his brother and sister, telling them to get ready, so when he arrived at the house, both of them had gathered weapons and were waiting for him.

-"What happened?" Asked Tom. "Where's Dean?" Steve smirked at his brother's concern for the hunter and replied:

-"Your boy's fine, don't worry! We found a little girl, a _monster_ attacked and killed her dad, we're going hunting." Misha nodded and said:

-"So I guess you'll welcome grandma later then?"

-"She's arrived? Great, I feel better about leaving the rest of the boys here if she's around! And yes, I will greet her later. Let's go then." Replied Steve and they all hurried back to the woods. When they reached the two humans Dean aimed his gun at them scowling before he realised who they were, lowered his weapon and said:

-"Finally!" Then he cleared his throat and added apologetically: "Master, sir..." because Tom was looking at him silently with brows raised high up.

-"That's better." Said the vampire as he moved closer to him to tussled his hair affectionately which made the hunter groan and look annoyed more than anything else, but he did not move away from the touch. In Kelly's arms the little girl was still sobbing, her face hidden in the crook of his neck.

-"She's only 15." Said the firefighter. "She and her dad were hiking when they were attacked."

-"You should take a look at the body..." Said Dean in a whisper as he looked at the three vampires. "Some internal organs are missing." Misha made a face and said:

-"I know that smell, I don't need to look at what's missing, I can tell you it's his liver and this is definitely the work of an Aghana."

-"Aghawhat? Never heard of those... And I've been a hunter for a long time madam. Care to enlighten me... us?" Said Dean adding a quick: "Please madam?" Before closing his mouth and looking at Tom warily because the vampire was scowling in his direction.

-"An Aghana? I thought those only lived in the great north, in Alaska and such." Said Steve.

-"So did I, but the smell is unmistakable, believe me. Once you've smelled it you never forget it." Replied the vampiress. "Maybe it travelled down here with the cold weather... Anyway, we need to find it or it will keep on killing, these things are really nasty!"

-"Alright but first we need to get these two back home." Said Tom looking at the humans. "And that little girl too." Dean frowned and replied:

-"I'm a hunter, hunting monsters is what I do. I'm not going back home!" Again the human swallowed his saliva and added: "Respectfully master... You might need me..." Tom chuckled.

-"You're right, I might need you to _feed_ on the way..." The hunter made a face and replied:

-"Very funny master..." Steve smiled giving his sister a knowing look, Misha nodded and her mouth articulated 'it's love' and they both chuckled. The hunter and his master looked at them, both frowning in unison.

-"We don't have time to go back home, the creature's smell is quickly dissipating, if you guys want to track it, it's now or never." Said the woman. "Or we split up. It's up to you."

-"Kelly, can you carry her?" Asked Steve, the firefighter nodded as he replied:

-"Yeah sure, no problem sir."

-"Let's go all together then, Misha, you lead the way." Said Steve, the vampiress nodded, she was the best tracker of the group so they all followed her silently. After a while they reached the entrance of a cave and stopped at a good distance from it.

-"It's in there." Said Misha pointing at the cave with her nose. "And I can smell humans as well but I'm not sure if they're alive though."

-"Damn girl! Your skills would make you an _amazing_ hunter if you weren't a vamp'!" Said Dean impressed, the scowl on his master's face made him add: "I mean madam... lady?" He looked cute and confused as he said it and Misha smiled as she replied:

-"Tell me handsome, what makes you think I can't be both?" The hunter thought for a second and nodded happily saying:

-"Vampiress huntress huh? I like the sound of that!" He looked at Tom who's eyes rolled up but that did not stop Dean from looking proud of himself.

-"Okay then, Tom, you stay here with them and cover this exit, Misha and I will go in." Said Steve.

-"What? I'm... babysitting?" Said Tom looking outraged.

-"No..., you're covering this exit." Repeated Steve with a smirk. "In case this creature comes out." Then he gestured at the small group behind him and continued: "And they just happen to be here." Tom tilted his head to the side and exhaled loudly.

-"Whatever you say bro', just hurry, I'm getting bored already." Steve smirked and dropped the bag of weapons he was carrying, picked up a few things and gave weapons to his sister who shook her head saying she had everything she needed then he asked:

-"Anything else we should take?" Dean replied:

-"Well silver works on most monsters sir." Then he realised how stupid his suggestion was when all three vampires looked at him silently.

-"Damn Tom, I can't believe you found a human that's as clever and mouthy as you are!" Said Steve laughing soon joined by his sister.

-"Very funny!" Replied Tom and Dean in unison, which made the siblings laugh even more and Kelly join them.

-"Well thanks to you, I'm pretty sure the Aghana knows we're here now!" Added Tom with a smirk. "So you'd better go..." Steve nodded saying:

-"Yeah, you're probably right. Come on Misha, let's go." Steve winked at Kelly. "Stay safe big guy, I'll see you soon." And the two vampires went inside the cave.

Steve was leading the way inside the cave, with his sister they had been hunting together for many decades and it had become like a second nature to them. Their communication was effective, their combat coordination was perfect, Steve was powerful and Misha was fast, adding their wits and ingenuity as well as many years of practice meant their preys rarely stood a chance. That's what was about to discover the creature called an Aghana, who was sitting in a corner of her den, eating her fresh liver calmly. The smell of any living creature would have triggered a response in the primitive beast but the two vampires did not smell like _life_ , so it just looked at them and kept on eating the human organ in her claws, simply keeping an eye on them.

-"It's a shame we have to kill it..." Said Misha, breaking the silence and making the beast react. "It almost looks like a bear... Probably thinks like one on some level..." She was looking pensively at the creature, meanwhile the Aghana had stood up and was now growling lowly in their direction. Steve looked mildly annoyed as he said:

-"And now it's looking like a pissed-off bear. Well done sis', I've missed hunting with you!" The beast had launched at them as soon as Steve had turned his head to speak to his sister but it did not change a thing, in just a few moves the duo had killed the creature.

-"Well, that was fun!" Said Misha wiping the blood off her Japanese sword.

-"You're still using that old katana?" Asked Steve looking at the weapon with a melancholic face.

-"Of course, its blade literally lasts forever bro'! I mean I had to repair the handle and even change it at some point, but the blade, I just take care of it, make sure it stays sharp and oiled like it needs, that's all. I'm not gonna change a perfect blade for anything else, not ever!" She grinned looking at the shiny blade, then turned a little sad. " And that way our sister stays with us forever too, you know..." Steve nodded and closed the gap between them to hug her tenderly.

-"I know." He kissed her head and she moved back to kiss him on the cheek, a smile back on her face.

-"Come on let's go back, I'm sure Tom can't wait to get back home with his petit chéri.*" She grinned and Steve laughed. (*petit chéri : French for _little darling_ in the masculine form.)

-"Yeah, I bet!" They went back outside to join the others. As they arrived Tom asked:

-"So it's dead. Good. No humans still alive inside?"

-"Yes and no." Replied Steve. It took Tom a few seconds to reply:

-"Alright then! How about we go back home now?"

-"Can I go have a look at it?" Asked Dean to Tom. "Master?" The vampire frowned and looked taken aback before he made a face and replied:

-"Why on earth would you want to _have a look at it_? It's a beast Dean, a monster or whatever, it's disgusting, not interesting..." He looked repelled, Misha laughed and said:

-"Don't worry Dean, we understand, Tom has just always been a precious thing." She teased her brother with the bloody cloth she had used to clean her blade, shaking it under his nose. "Eeewwhh blood from a monster!"

-"Get that thing away from me Misha, come on, that's disgusting!" He looked grossed out, walking backwards waving his hands in front of him like a little girl and Dean smiled at the sibling's bond, he missed his brother already, wondered if Sam was doing okay on his own, what he was gonna do with his life now that he was free so to speak. A hand sliding on his shoulder softly took him out of his thoughts.

-"Are you alright Dean?" Asked Tom with a bit of concern in his eyes.

-"Yeah, just thinking about my brother, I miss him... We've always been together you know... always..." He looked sad and heartbroken for a moment and Tom almost felt bad for separating them. But the hunter quickly swallowed and shook himself together. "I'm looking forward to calling him and hearing what he's up to!" He said on a more cheerful tone looking at the vampire hopeful and adding a late: "Master." Tom nodded silently.

-"So you want to take a look at that beast?" Dean's eyes lit up.

-"Yes sir! I mean master. For research purposes, I too need to find something to do with my life now, 'cause I can't be your feeder and then spend the rest of my time doing nothing or I'm gonna go nuts. So..." He looked like he was about to reveal the biggest secret ever, eyes wide open, a happy grin on his face. "I'm gonna write _books for hunters_! Books explaining all the creatures in details and how to kill them, with photos or drawings, 'cause you can't always have a camera on you."

-"You have a cell phone don't you?" Asked Tom but Dean kept on going as if nothing had happened and Steve looked amazed at Misha because Tom let him continue instead of telling him off.

-"These types of books are very useful, believe me, you would have been happy to know what an Aghana was before you went in that cave, right?" Said Dean looking at Misha and Steve and realising they actually did. "Never mind. What I mean is that I need to take a closer look, maybe even pictures if I could, 'cause no, I don't have a cell phone any more, because you took it remember? Master, sir." Dean stopped talking and realised he had been talking a lot. Misha and Steve were both looking amused standing in front of him, Kelly had a smile on his face looking at him from where he was sitting with the little girl on his lap.

-"Alright, why not..." Said Tom looking sceptical more than overjoyed by the idea. "Can you write and draw? " He asked Dean who immediately nodded before making a so-so kind of gesture. Tom frowned. "What? What does that mean? Verbal answers please Dean."

-"If you're asking if I can write with a pen and a paper, that's a yes, now writing a novel or whatever, nope, and drawing that's not in my chords neither, but I'm not writing a story here, it's more like a hunting guide, you know like an encyclopaedia of monsters. Master."

-"Yeah, I get it. And do you have anatomy basis and such? To explain what you're gonna discover in scientific and medical terms?" Dean looked a bit annoyed now.

-"Well, I'm gonna do something... accessible. You don't need medical terms when you're facing a vampire, what you need is silver. But feel free to help if you think you can improve my bo..." Dean stopped talking, Tom was in his personal space, he had not seen him move and he was looking at him intensely. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked sheepishly. "Was the silver a bit too much? I just wanted you to see my point..." A whimper came out of Dean's mouth after that, even if he would always and forever deny it happened, all because Tom had moved an inch closer and was now slightly rubbing his crotch against Dean's, making his cock twitch in response.

-"Sure." Said Tom in a low voice that vibrated down his chest and straight to Dean's already alert limb between his leg. Then the vampire retreated slowly and continued: "I'll help you write a hunting book..." The grin he made as he looked down at Dean's crotch made the human groan, fully aware that his pants were tenting. To say that Dean looked unsettled was an understatement, he blushed a little and turned, trying to hide his sudden erection. Everyone was more or less giggling, but not Tom, he was looking at Dean like nothing else was around, nothing but him, like a predator and its prey, he groaned lowly and the hunter looked at him with a frown. In a flash Tom took his boy in his arms and left. Only a few leaves floating in the air as proof of their departure. Steve shook his head, a smirk on his face and said:

-"Alright, let's take the gear and head back home, these two will find their way back eventually I'm sure." And so they all left.

Tom had taken Dean inside the cave, not deep enough to reach the beast's corpse but deep enough to be hidden from prying ears and eyes. He smirked as he looked at his shaken human, moving at vampire speed was always making humans feel a bit dizzy, Tom found it cute, especially on Dean.

-"Whathefuck? Wh...where are we? Why is it dark?" There was a blank. "Master?" Tom realised that he could see in the dark but not Dean. Details, details he had not needed to be concerned with before. Of course he smirked anew, his hand started to move on the hunter's slender body making him shiver. "We're in the cave... aren't we?" Asked Dean, trying to slow things down, fully understanding where this was heading... which wasn't related to book writing.

-"Yesss..." Replied a whisper in his ear and Dean couldn't help the ever so soft moan that escaped him as a cold breath caressed his neck before a kiss landed there. Followed by cold hands taking off his jacket and opening his pants.

-"Holy Mary!" Cried Dean under the vampire's hasty ministrations, feeling his cock growing harder in his pants. "Ahh... Ju... just wait. You wanna do it here? I... I thought you hated filth and dirt?" Asked the human. Again the answer was whispered in his ear and Dean withheld a moan.

-"Don't worry, only your hands are gonna get dirty boy." Dean blinked. His hands? He had no time to try and figure what that meant, within seconds he had been turned around, his trousers had been pulled down to his ankles along with his underwear and now Tom was gently pushing his upper half to make him bend over. "Put your hands on the wall babe." Said Tom with a husky voice and Dean exhaled sharply. "It's right in front of you, at arm's length." Soft hands landed on Dean's arms guiding them up to the dirt wall. To accompany this movement, Tom's entire body had bent forward and covered Dean's back, even though the vampire was still fully clothed, the bulge in his pants was unmistakable, even in the dark, thought Dean before he dismissed that point because he was about to be fucked in a cave by a vampire, and _how sexy was that_? He grinned, letting his hidden fantasies go wild, even though he had always been a hunter, he had also entertained some silly fantasies about an eventual monster catching him and fucking him senseless... He turned around to look at the vampire but it was pitch dark and he saw nothing, he only heard a movement and felt a cold hand land on his bottom, rubbing it sensually, he moaned in surprise and closed his gaping mouth, turning back to face the wall he could not see.

-"I'm right here boy, not going anywhere." Tom spat on Dean's hole and the hunter jolted slightly before he huffed softly. A finger slid inside him easily and Dean wondered if he was still open because of their morning fuck before frowning because he was definitely enjoying this too much. Luckily all his thought stopped as a second finger was quickly added and a third, stretching him faster than he anticipated, making him breathe fast to adapt. Because it was so dark all Dean could focus on were the sounds and behind him, the vampire was definitely in a hurry to release himself because he was breathing harshly and groaning at every reaction Dean expressed as he worked his fingers to get him ready for him.

And it was definitely taking too long for Tom, Dean's smell was making him mad with desire, even he was surprised at his lack of control over himself. With no further delay he opened his trousers, took out his swollen and rock hard cock and spat generously on it before shoving it inside his human boy in one swift move. The moan Dean made was obscene, outrageous to say the least and it resonated in the small cave, which made Tom even more eager to penetrate him and mark him with his scent, eager to make him his completely again, he simply could not get enough of this human. He buried himself all the way to the hilt in one last thrust and Dean yelped as his body jerked in pain. Tom held him tight against him, preventing him from loosing his footing. He stopped moving to allow the boy to adjust, he could see he was gaping, breath caught.

-"Breathe boy." Said Tom soothingly but his voice sounded low and hoarse. Beneath him Dean was indeed trying to catch his breath, the sudden feeling of being so full and stretch had been too intense, too much too fast and he could see stars even though he wasn't really in pain. "I'm sorry, I just needed to have my cock completely inside you." Said the vampire making a small rocking move that sent electricity through Dean's body.

-"Aahh! D..don't m...mhh move." Said the human in a shivering voice. "It...it's j..just t... too much... please..." His pleading voice made Tom's cock twitch and inside him rose a new need to protect. He looked at the hunter's shivering body and slid himself slowly out, not completely, but enough to allow Dean to get back in the game so to speak. The human exhaled in relieve and breathed until the dots in his eyes had completely disappeared. A soothing cold hand slid along his side and he giggled a little, feather-like touches on his sides being the only thing capable of making burst out in laughter like a kid, it was his one and only ticklish body part. Tom immediately took an interest of course but before he could discover Dean's secret, the hunter had a brilliant idea, or so it seemed. He moved his body back, burying the vampire's large and very erect limb a bit deeper inside him. Pros: the hand on his side stopped exploring, cons: it was only to grab his hips and pull even more backwards. Dean let out a soft noise he had never heard himself make and readjusted his hands on the dirt wall to keep his balance as the vampire started rocking back and forth. A cold breeze smelling like moist undergrowth passed through the tunnel reminding Dean where he was and within a second he was back to his fantasy.

-"Can you... b... bite me?" He asked a little out of breath already. Tom must have been surprised because he slowed his rocking down.

-"Why?" He did not ask _what_ but that's what Dean understood nonetheless so he replied:

-"Bite me please master?" Tom stilled. Curious to know why the hunter would ask him that.

-"Why?" He repeated. Dean felt himself turn red and was glad it was dark for a moment.

-"It's a... sort of fantasy I have..." He replied in a mumbled almost incomprehensible voice. Tom's face lit up.

-"What fantasy? Be more specific my boy... So I might give it to you..." He said in a husky voice, Dean exhaled shakily at the words, one of Tom's hands was rubbing his ass cheeks slowly, pinching them a little, rubbing and grasping, he was also moving his hips slightly, out of rhythm, making his cock move inside the hunter and Dean was fully aware of it too, getting light-headed with need.

-"Being fucked by a vampire in the outdoors... master." He replied in a haste. "That's why I need you to bite me, so I know you're a vampire... you know...?" He sounded a bit desperate and Tom took pity, instead of teasing him like he had meant to he said:

-"Sure, I'll bite you while I fuck you." He grabbed Dean's hip with a bit more force and pulled him as he rocked his hips forward. Dean made another of his obscene moans and Tom grinned. "You like that little human?" He asked, the hunter made little gasps before answering a husky:

-"Yes master, I'm just a little human..." The vampire decided to entertain his pet's fantasy, he continued:

-"My human to fuck as I please." He slapped Dean's ass cheek, the man jolted and made little noises the vampire wanted to hear again, he slapped again a few times then Dean clenched his hole unexpectedly. Tom groaned and Dean whimpered with the vibration that made. Tom slid both his hands on Dean's ass and spread his cheeks to watch his cock as he made it slide excruciatingly slowly in and out of his pet. "You feel that human? That's a vampire's cock inside your tight little hole." Dean let out a dirty:

-"Oh yeah, fuck my tight hole master." Tom inhaled sharply surprised to hear the words come out of the man's mouth, then he started rocking his hips at a faster pace, burying himself deeper with each thrust until he was entirely inside Dean, inside his boy, _his_. He almost came at the moment he thought about it, he stilled completely to regain control of his body, he wanted more than just a quick release. And now he wanted to make his human live his fantasy to the full orgasm before coming himself, it was like a mission. Underneath him the hunter was panting hard, the smell of his sweat slowly filling the part of the cave they occupied.

-"My sweet frail human..." Said Tom caressing Dean's back noticing how breathless he sounded. "The things I'm gonna make you feel, only a vampire can." He pulled Dean's shoulders up and backwards so that the hunter's upper-back was glued to his chest pinned by one of his hands while the other started moving to caress a muscular chest under its tee-shirt. Dean was sweating and Tom enjoyed the idea that his hand would smell like the hunter after this. He licked Dean's neck to numb the pain he was about to cause, the human whimpered and moaned softly. "You're mine Dean Winchester." He whispered sensually before biting the beating carotid under his lips. Dean gasped and then mewled when the vampire started rocking his hips as he sucked his blood slowly to keep him fully conscious. 

Tom was holding his boy tight against his chest while his other hand had moved to make Dean arch his back and hold his hip, leaving no escape from his coming and going. He started ramming into the human, taking great pleasure in hearing him mewl and moan louder and louder, getting lost in his sensations completely.

Dean wanted to swear and shout but instead he was making these uncontrollable noises of pleasure, bestial and wild, in the pitch-dark cave Dean was being fucked by a vampire and it was more than he had wished for. He wanted to sing Hallelujah or something to praise the higher sex power that was giving this to him at this instant. Tom picked-up his pace and Dean felt his balls getting tighter, he groaned and started breathing erratically.

-"Do you wanna cum for me little human?" Said a husky voice in his ear and before he could reply he was coming hard in the darkness of the cave, clenching his hole tightly around the vampire's length as he did, making the creature groan and fuck him even deeper, pressing hard against his prostate, milking him completely with deep long thrusts. He came hard and loud, shouting an incoherent stream of curses and other bad language.

Tom kept on fucking him through his orgasm, chasing his own now that his mission was fulfilled, he grabbed Dean's hips with his two hands and took on an unforgiving pace that made Dean's body shake back and forth until he found the wall again to put his hands and regain some balance as well as some sense of orientation. He was making alien noises at the sensations the thick vampire's cock in his ass was giving him, he was seeing stars all around him. Tom grabbed Dean by the neck to press himself deeper as he fucked him faster, Dean had no idea such speed could be attained and above all do this to him, he opened his mouth wide, gasping as he came a second time. Tom finally reached his own climax ramming into his human at a speed only a vampire could and he pushed his cock as deep as possible to spread his semen far inside him, holding him tight against his cold body by the hips, pretty sure there would be bruises there now, licking his neck and caressing his body possessively.

-"Mine." Said Tom. It was a breathless whisper but Dean heard it, a warm sensation spreading inside his chest. The vampire made him turn slightly to be able to kiss him without sliding is spent cock out. He claimed his mouth softly at first, but soon more possessively, caressing him like a prized possession and Dean let himself enjoy it just as much as the vampire. After their passionate kiss, the pair stayed standing for a moment, panting, Tom the vampire inside Dean the hunter, his dear human pet.

In the deep of the ground, it was all a fine fantasy thought Dean, but all dreams had to end. He found himself contemplating actually being that, for real. A vampire's pet, something owned. Then he realised that was exactly what he was: his master's boy, at least if he wanted to, did he wanted to? A jolt of anxiety ran through his mind, what was he doing? How was he suddenly okay with all this? Was he really? He couldn't be... It felt like a guilty pleasure, something you're not supposed to do but can't resist. Only it was his life at stake, his freedom. He needed time to think, because right now he was just feeling really reeeally good, too good to think straight. The cold but soft hand that caressed his arm brought Dean back to reality.

-"I would stay inside you all the time if I could... my sweet human..." Said Tom, he licked Dean's ear making him shiver and continued whispering: "To show the world I own you completely." He moved his cock ever so slightly inside his human to make a point. In spite of himself Dean made a desperate needy noise, he could not believe he was getting hard again, maybe it was the complete darkness that was making him so wild and horny like a teen because right now, he wanted more, more of the vampire, more of his attention, more of his cock, all of it and he wanted it _now_. He moved his hips and started rocking them back and forth, clenching the ring of muscles low down his spine to give more pressure around the desired vampire limb still inside him, he moaned softly at the sensation it gave him even though it was placid and smaller than it had been and than Dean wanted it to be again.

Tom gasped, utterly thrilled by the hunter's sudden eagerness, he observed the man who could not see him in the dark and left him take the initiative, silently. Dean kept on moving back and forth, panting and groaning softly and Tom slowly started getting harder, a smirk glued to his face. Then the human moved his hands backwards, searching clumsily the vampire's hips to make them move, groaning because the creature wasn't helping at all but persisting because he could probably feel him swell and get harder inside him. After a moment of watching with great pleasure, the vampire noticed his human's annoyance at his lack of action, and he said:

-"What is it pet? Do you want your master to take you again?" Dean groaned, he knew that the vampire knew what he wanted and it exasperated him that he had to make him say it out loud. Even in the dark. Talking was not what he wanted.

-"Yes master." He replied fast and in a very low voice. Tom chuckled and used his hands to stop Dean from moving completely at what the hunter could not retain a louder groan of discontentment.

-"Tell me what you want Dean, say it clearly boy." Said Tom in a stern voice. The hunter wanted to argue and make a point but he also wanted the vampire to move so he cleared his throat and replied:

-"I want you to fuck me again master... I want to be yours completely." Why had he said that second part?! Dean's mind went on full-alarm and he talked in a haste before he thought about what to actually say. "I mean while we're here, in this cave, as we play out my fantasy in real life. But it's not real life -real life-, right, that's the whole point of a fantasy, it's just pretending, acting if you prefer, you know? So when I say _I wanna be yours completely_ , I'm just sayin' it to be in character you know? It's not me _me_ sayin' it. 'Cause I'm not yours, I'm _with_ you..." Dean blushed in the dark but he was pretty sure the vampire could feel the heat radiating from his face. "I mean I'm your _prisoner_ or your feeder or whatever, but I don't belong _to you_ , I'm my own man, always have been, I don't belong to anyone but myself... master." There was a silence and Dean could not help but realise he had been babbling shit. "Master?" He said half-way between annoyed and unsettled maybe even a little wary. He could not see the large smile on Tom's face, he could only feel his large penis still buried inside him and his own twitching cock waiting for action.

-"Okay." Said the vampire with a strange tone to the hunter's ear. "If we're playing that fantasy..." He started caressing Dean's body possessively. "...surely you should tell me more about my character..." He nibbled at the human's neck, licked it and gave the same treatment to his earlobes. Underneath his ministration he could feel Dean's body temperature rise, sending delicious odours swirling around the cave again. "...what I should be like, what I should do..." He moved his hips and Dean gasped. Then he raised a hand to the hunter's throat and grasped it. The hunter made a whine but his hands stayed where they were, he did not fight it. "...to make it perfect." Dean gasped and replied in a husky voice:

-"Yes... all that, yes master." Tom chuckled and relieved Dean's neck, hand sliding sensually along his sides and chest instead.

-"Be precise _human_." He said. And Dean groaned anew but in a more needy way, too horny to think precisely about what he wanted. It took a lot of concentration but he finally said in a kind of exasperated tone:

-"I... Just do... do whatever you want with me master... Please..." Tom sniggered.

-"What is it frail creature? Are you already too far gone into your sensations to answer a question precisely?" He nibbled at Dean's ear. "Do you want your master to help you, feeble thing?" Dean's body shivered and he moved his arms to touch the vampire's body behind him before replying in a shaky pleading voice:

-"Yes please master." He could not believe the vampire had found the exact words he had once or twice, or maybe more, used as he fantasised. Frail creature, feeble thing, in need of help from its master... That's exactly what he wanted to be in this play and to his amazement that was precisely what he was getting. Once again he praised some Sex-god watching over him from somewhere. "Help me master... lead me because I am a lost sheep..." He said, quoting his newly invented bible. Tom relished in the way his human was living his fantasy now, that was a game he was interested in playing for he had never actually role-played before in his long life.

-"Do you want me to be soft and caring towards my precious pet?" He asked as he began to explore Dean's body with ghost fingers while moving slowly his pelvis in a smooth wavy movement.

-"Ah!" Said Dean, surprised by the sudden resumption of action moving his insides from down low. He gasped, shivers running throughout his body from wherever feather-like touches set goosebumps alive on his naked skin as well as under his sweaty tee-shirt. "Yes, I like that master." He said in a high-pitched voice that surprised him and made Tom make a humming of approval.

-"So you like that, how about if I get a bit more playful?" He rubbed and played with Dean's nipples through his shirt, the hunter squirmed against him, he pinched them a little and that made his human's body react strongly, Dean burying his back on his stomach shaken by heavy tremors while he made small whiny sounds and high pitched ahs. The vampire licked his lips in delight, the smell of Dean's arousal was becoming heady.

-"I..." Dean cleared his throat. "Yes, I... like that too... master." Said Dean voice shaking with his body's movements as the vampire kept on pressing, twisting, pulling, pinching his nipples. Then he completely stopped, Dean gasped, the vampire slid out of where he was supposed to be and moved away. Dean was about to protest at the feeling of abrupt emptiness but he was grabbed and turned around to face the vampire... which he could not see. "Can you see me?" He asked curiously looking in front of him desperately trying to see eyes or something.

-"Yes." Simply replied Tom. Dean frowned because he could not see in the dark but secretly wished he could. The cold hands ran down his body and stopped just under his ass-cheeks. "Put your hands around my neck boy." Said the vampire and so he did just before he was lifted up in the air, powerful arms taking his body-weight easily, pulling him into a totally awesome new position. Yes, Dean had fucked girls holding them like this, in a manly manner, but he had never been fucked in this position. He felt the hard cold tip of the vampire's limb pressing at his entry and held his breath before making an obscene and loud groan of pure pleasure as it slid inside him slowly. Then he said in a full voice:

-"Oh yeah master! I like this already..." Tom chuckled and continued:

-"You've never been taken like this by your master little human... Let me show you what I can do to you like this..." At that Tom started moving slowly his hips, pulling Dean's ass towards him and making it undulate to attain a certain point with the tip of his cock, he took great delight in the jolt that sent through his human's body and the gasp that both followed him achieving his goal. He kept on doing that precise movement and soon Dean was moaning loudly and visibly retaining himself from swearing and shouting, a few syllables barely escaping him. "Do you like that pet?" He asked and his voice sounded more raspy than he had expected. Dean found it hard to answer this time, he mumbled:

-"Y... yeahmaster, yes I... I ah ahhdooo." Before he went back to making noises and breathing fast, because he was good at doing just that for the moment apparently. Tom knew his human was on the hedge of his next orgasm so he said:

-"Do you want your master to make you cum again frail human?" Dean made a whine that sounded like a little girl's and he would always deny it ever happening, he cleared his throat and replied as best as he could, considering the vampire was still hitting his prostate, even if he had slowed his pace, probably to help him answer his question.

-"Y...yes master... P...please yeaah I w...want thaat... Pleeease..." His voice sounded so high-pitched and desperate that Dean decided to put it on account of being in character with his fantasy. He was a frail human, he was allowed to make these sounds. The vampire's hold on his hips tightened and Dean held his breath.

-"You want to cum with a vampire's dick in your arse don't you boy?" Asked Tom as he began to thrust harder into his human, aiming right next to his prostate to hold him on hedge just a bit longer, make him beg for it. "You want your master to make you cum?"

-"Ooh yeahh... I... I want you... your vampire... co... cock in...sidemeee!" Dean mewled, completely taken by the sensations that blossomed in him with the vampire's words giving life to his secret fantasy.

-"You want to be my human sex-toy don't you Dean? So I can use you, because you know that's what you're made for, human, taking my cock deep. Belonging to me." The vampire gave a deep thrust that made Dean yelp and grasp his neck harder, his forehead resting on his shoulder for support, his heavy breathing warming his neck before sheepish lips kissed it and Dean whispered to his ear:

-"Yes...master... d..deep..." Tom grasped Dean's neck with one hand and his bottom with the other and started ramming into Dean, pushing as deep as he could. Dean gasped for a few thrusts and then began to howl in rhythm, his head tilted backwards, pushing against the hand on his neck that made his upper body move downwards to help the vampire's cock penetrate him deeper.

-"Deep..." Groaned Tom feeling himself getting closer too. "You like to feel me deep inside you don't you pet?" Listening to his human's moans of pleasure made him want to bite him, fortuitously, that was part of his boy's fantasy, he grinned ferociously, unafraid to put the fear in his human's eye with his appearance thanks to the darkness enveloping them. "You're gonna cum for your master... like a good obedient pet... aren't you?" The vampire did not need to ask, he could feel the body pressed against him stiffening, hear the breathing become erratic. He bit dean's neck.

-"Yeahhh..." Dean wanted to answer properly, or at least try but his sudden orgasm as the vampire bit his neck, probably painfully, he could not tell really, made it impossible, just as much as the hard and deep vampire cock fucking him awesomely like he had imagined. Even better. He screamed the loudest 'Gah' ever, maybe also the longest because the vampire was still going hard inside him, he could feel his clenched hole and he realised that the small groan he was hearing was getting louder, the vampire was starting to growl now, ramming into him ferociously, bestially. Dean could not stop orgasming, he was gasping more than making sounds now, mildly aware of it all probably because of the blood loss, taking the vampire's unforgiving cock until he came deep inside him again. The sensation of the vampire's semen spurting inside him filled Dean with what he immediately judged as misplaced, pride. And Tom made a loud roar as he stopped biting Dean to breathe as he emptied himself completely in his human, caressing his body soothingly, possessively. He took Dean's face and kissed him feverishly and the soft moan his human made pleased him deeply.

-"Good boy." Said Tom. Without taking his cock out of Dean he lowered their bodies to pick up Dean's jacket and put it on his frail human's shoulders. Then he sat down on a stone with Dean on his lap. "Get some rest my sweet human." He said. "When you wake up it will be because my cock is hard again." He sounded breathless as he said that, Dean whimpered, his hole was sore but he was happy to feel so full and connected with the vampire in such a carnal way. He was happy to obey too and didn't want to think about it.

-"Yes master." He said in a soft and exhausted voice. With a tender hand rubbing his back and his head buried in the crook of his master's neck, warmed by his jacket, it didn't take long for Dean to doze off and fall in a profound sleep.

However it took Tom a while to get back to his feet, that last orgasm had been like an explosion for him, something he had never experienced so intensely before, something new and good and he definitely wanted more of that. He wondered if that was the reason why he had decided to keep his cock inside the human, because that was unlike him. Even weird in a way, He frowned to himself. Or was it the role-play? Responding to Dean's demands instead of searching only for his own pleasure? He smelled his human hair, memorising it in acute details in his olfactive bank. Now he would be able to scent his partner from miles away. Partner? He paused at the word and could almost see his sister teasing him with a wide grin. No, he wasn't in love with a human... silly idea.


	36. Death and reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have another special guest appearance in this chapter. :)  
> Please welcome Deputy US Marshal Raylan Givens (from the series 'Justified'), he's completely out of his fandom here so don't search for too much of a reason for his being in Canada alright? (I don't even know if Marshals exist in Canada... really doubt it, but never mind, this is an AU alright?! I'm allowed a few absurdities!)  
> And just if you're wondering, no, he won't be staying ;)

Misha, Steve, Kelly and the little girl made it back to the house where Jay was waiting for them seated by the front porch. As he saw them arrive he got up wincing a little because of his wound but looking much better overall.

-"So, what happened sir?" He asked warily eyes glancing at them all looking for injuries and lingering on the little girl in Kelly's arms covered in blood. Steve signalled Kelly to go inside before he replied, thinking about sparing the child from hearing the story, as he walked pass Jay Kelly winked at him saying a small 'Hey' to which the detective responded by a nod.

-"Long story short: A monster attacked this girl and her dad, killed her dad so we killed the monster. We've brought her back here until social services come to get her, the local authority is a friend of mine, it's all under control, don't worry about it." Steve tussled Jay's hair affectionately. "You look better. How are you feeling?"

-"I'm feeling better, a bit weak but it'll pass in a few days. Sir."

-"How about I help you a little with that? I mean you've got a scar, we all know you're a badass!" Steve grinned. "Let me help you heal faster. It's the least I can do for my saviour..." The human looked at him amused, he knew there was no way he could say no to the vampire.

-"Okay sir." He replied with a knowing look, a smile on his face. Steve kissed him, gave him as much healing venom as he thought was reasonable and took the time to make it very sensual and tender. After what he took a few more seconds to admire Jay's blushed face as he blinked, panting slightly.

-"Few... thanks." He smiled at the vampire who grinned, totally smitten and pulled him towards the house saying:

-"Come one handsome devil, let's go inside."

They joined the others in the living-room, Misha had put the little girl in a bed after giving her a hot chocolate filled with soothing venom and marshmallows. She was now sleeping soundly. 

-"Grandma told me to tell you that there's food for your humans ready in the kitchen." Said Misha to Steve as he entered the room.

-"Oh great!" He replied, because he had almost forgotten about feeding them.

-"She's taking a nap now, said she'll see you after." Continued the woman.

-"Alright, great. She's already been of help, as usual. What a wonderful woman." Misha smiled and nodded.

-"The best." She said. "So... is Givens on his way?" She asked Steve as he sat on a sofa between Jay and Kelly.

-"He is." Replied the vampire and his sister made a few nods, eyes glued on him.

-"Have you guys ever talked about what happened? I mean, did you call him before today?" Steve frowned.

-"No..." He looked at his hands expression peeved and gloomy. "I probably should have. Raylan's a good guy..." He shook his head and rubbed his face before getting up to go to the window and look outside.

-"Do you want me to deal with him?" Asked Misha.

-"No no. I'll do that. I have to talk to him, clear things up..." He replied turning back to her, she nodded silently.

-"I guess that would be better indeed." She said. Jay looked at Steve with curiosity and the vampire said:

-"Deputy US Marshal Givens used to be a good friend and occasionally a sex-friend." Misha laughed and said:

-"Occasionally? Right..." She kept on laughing as she left the room shaking her head in total disbelief while Steve looked between amused and annoyed, Kelly who was smiling shyly said:

-"So he was just a shag, then what happened that you two need to talk about? If I may ask sir?" Steve looked a bit sorrowful and Jay looked at Kelly with a light frown because he could not believe the fireman was being so nosy.

-"I was a bit of a dickhead to him back then." Replied the vampire. "I was in a bad place at the time and my feelings were... hard to handle to say the least. He himself had anger issues and it made it all quite complicated between us, even if we'd agree to keep it just sexual." He paused, wincing slightly. "And then I had to leave for Hawaii, we argued about something stupid and never talked again..." The vampire bit his lower lip, eyes lost in the void. "It was mainly my fault, I know that now, but I never called him to apologise. I have to admit I was surprised to hear him pick up when I called today... I'm not sure I would have..."

-"Well, you said that he was a good guy, surely he's opened for discussion sir." Said Kelly with a tone that seemed to try and make things a little lighter. "Otherwise he would probably have ignored your call."

-"I guess so..." Replied the vampire making a shy smile, looking at his lover.

-"Maybe it would be better if Kelly and I weren't here when he arrives... What do you think sir?" Asked Jay. Steve looked at them and nodded slowly.

-"It might be... I don't know to be honest, it's been years... Maybe he won't even want to talk about it you know, maybe he's just coming here as a Marshal."

-"Well, I have to take a shower so I'm definitely not staying." Said Kelly showing his clothes covered in blood. "I mean if that's okay with you sir."

-"Yeah of course!" Replied Steve. "Go take a shower babe." He chuckled. "All that blood smell's making me peckish so it's probably better if you go now." He winked and Kelly smiled before he frowned slightly and got up.

-"Do you want to feed on me before I go sir?" He asked, Steve found that he was actually surprised, it was the first time one of his boys offered himself to him in such a way. He made a warm smile, cupping the firefighter's cheek tenderly.

-"Kelly... Thank you dear boy but I'm alright for now. You can go shower, then eat something if you're hungry and I'll see you later, alright?" Kelly nodded and Steve gave him a peck on the lips. Jay got up too and said:

-"I'm gonna go with him, let you and your old friend get reacquainted sir." He looked at the vampire for approval. "I'm sure it'll be better if you two are alone to discuss such private things." Steve smiled at him and pulled him towards him, cupped his face and Jay leant on the touch, the vampire rubbed his lower lip with his thumb and said:

-"Alright you do that. Get something to eat, you need it to get back on your feet boy." He looked at Jay intently, the human nodded. "And I'll see you two later." He gave a peck on Jay's lips and the two humans left the room just as a car arrived in front of the house and parked.

Steve went up front to greet the visitor. The sun was starting to get lower and a cold wind was blowing, menacing clouds gathering slowly in the sky, the Marshal shook his body to disperse a shiver as he got out of his car. He looked up and could not hide the surprise on his face as he gazed at his old friend: he had not aged, or at least not as much as himself.

-"Well look at you!" He said chuckling, holding his Stetson in a hand and passing the other through his hair. "Still looking as handsome as the day you left!" He put on his hat and walked towards Steve with his usual relaxed demeanour.

-"And ageing suits you well Raylan! That salt and pepper vibe... definitely looks good on you!" The two men met under the porch and shook each other's hand.

-"Long time no see Steve." Said the Marshal. "So you're back and already piling up bodies?" He had a smirk on his face as he said that looking at the vampire.

-"Very funny Marshal..." Steve smiled. "But like I told you on the phone, this one isn't of my doing, it was a beast, which we killed, you're welcome." Givens scoffed.

-"A beast... right... If it wasn't you, I'd have my cuffs and gun out already, you know that don't you?" He said with a more serious face. Steve nodded and replied:

-"Well I'm glad I'm me and you're you then. And thank you for coming by the way..." He looked at him intently and Raylan's eye squinted slightly. "I wasn't sure you would." There was a fleeting sad emotion on the Marshal's face before he went back to his usual confidence, Steve noticed it of course and it irked him a little, this was because of him.

-"I wasn't gonna send some newbie to this place and have him come back with PTSD was I?" He said in a slow speech pattern, a sly smile on his lips, then he turned to a more neutral attitude and continued: "Besides, time has past, I don't hold my grudges for that long Steve." The vampire's heart felt warmed by the statement as well as by the sympathetic expression on the man's face.

-"Thank you Raylan." He said. "I know I was the one who fucked up things between us back then, so thank you for your forgiveness." He grinned, face shining with happiness and added: "I'm sincerely glad this is settled." The Marshal smiled warmly and they hugged each other.

-"Me too." Said Givens in a low voice as they did. Steve broke the embrace and said:

-"But come on, let's talk inside, I can see it's getting colder." Raylan nodded.

-"You can see it 'cause you ain't feelin' it... Shit, I had completely forgotten about that!" He said slightly giggling as he followed his host into the house. They both went to the living-room where the butler had lit a fire, Steve offered a drink to his guest and they both sat by the chimney facing each other.

-"So, back to live in the old house or are you just here for a vacation?" Asked Givens as he put his hat down on the coffee table, gazing around the room.

-"To be honest I don't know yet..." Replied Steve. "A lot has happened to me in a very short time, I'm still trying to get it all under control." He made a face and Raylan nodded.

-"Is that beast hunting in the forest part of that story?" He asked.

-"What? No, that's just for fun on the week-ends!" Replied Steve laughing out loud. "You know, to keep me busy so I don't get bored!" The Marshal laughed.

-"I see... So tell me what happened? Social services should be arriving anytime now, we need to get our story straight." Said Givens, going right to the point as was his habit. Steve told him everything after what they agreed on what to say to the rest of the world. The Marshal proved to be as good an ally as he had ever been and Steve found himself grateful to know him. Such understanding and trustworthy humans you could call friends were not easy to find.

-"I don't know how to thank you Raylan, you're really helping us out of a jam here." Said Steve, his friend looked at him with a light scowl and an unreadable face for a few seconds before he replied:

-"Well... There's one thing you could do for me, but I'm not sure you're gonna be okay with it..." It was very unlike him to beat about the bush and it made Steve frown and wonder what could make the ever so confident Marshal behave this way.

-"Spit it out Raylan, I'm in your debt so just let me hear it." Said the vampire, Givens looked at him silently for a second and finally said:

-"It concerns someone I care about..." He cleared his throat, visibly concerned. "He's badly hurt, I'm not sure he's gonna make it, doctors say it's in gods hands now..." His face twisted, a mix of anger, sadness and hope as he looked back at the vampire.

-"You want me to heal him?" Raylan nodded looking uncertain.

-"If you could, I mean I don't know if your... venoms can even do anything about his condition..."

-"In which case you'd want me to turn him?" The Marshal froze.

-"Would you?" Steve could tell Raylan did not just _cared about_ that person, he loved him profoundly and the vampire was going to do everything in his power to help his once lover.

-"I need to see him to answer you, I need to smell him, hear his vitals and such to know what I can or cannot do. Then we'll decide." He replied softly.

-"I see..." Said the man with a slow nod. "He's in hospital though, will that be a problem?"

-"Not if I'm escorted by a Marshal." Replied Steve with a grin. He got up from his chair and sat next to Givens, putting a comforting arm around his back he said:

-"I can tell he's important to you Raylan, I promise I'm gonna do everything I can to help you two get back together." The Marshal blushed slightly.

-"He's not my companion, he's just an old friend." Steve chuckled as he noticed it.

-"Well, looks like you're not completely done with your past Marshal!" He said. After a pause he continued: "I knew there was a reason for us finding that man and his daughter!" He did not believe in chance, to him everything happened for a reason, he had deduced that after many lives and was now definitely convinced about it. "It was all meant so that I could repay you by saving that man's life." He grinned. "Life ain't always a bitch you see!" Givens shook his head at first bu then relaxed visibly as he laughed with is old friend like they had never left each other's side.

-"Can you come see him tomorrow?" He asked hopeful.

-"Sure, tell me when you're available and I'll meet you there." Replied Steve. "Ah." He said looking at the window. "I can hear a truck coming this way. I'm gonna get the door."

-"I'll wait here." Said Givens not in a hurry to get back to the cold outdoors. Steve got up and stopped for a second looking at his friend.

-"I'm really glad to see you again Raylan." He smiled warmly and the Marshal smiled back.

-"Feeling's mutual old friend." Steve stopped moving, smirked and said with a cheeky attitude:

-"Don't call me _that_ , that's what you just called the man you want to get in your bed, that's a bit awkward Raylan!" The Marshal blushed a bit more and for the first time in his life Steve saw him looking completely unsettled.

-"I don't wanna... what makes you say that?" As he watched the smirk on Steve's face turn into a larger grin he frowned and rubbed his face with his hands. "Don't answer that." He shook his head and looked back up at the vampire. "Maybe I do like him but it doesn't seem to be reciprocal so..." Steve's eyebrows raised up and he said:

-"So... maybe when you've saved his life, you two will have a reason to talk about why you went to such extremes to save him..." Givens looked at him, opened his mouth and closed it back, frowned again and finally replied:

-"Maybe... why not." Steve nodded and rubbed his hands together.

-"Yeah Raylan, and I'm gonna make sure you do!" The Marshal's eyebrows went up.

-"Are you now?"

-"Oh yeah, I'm your best vampire buddy, that's the kind of shit I do you know, make sure you get what you deserve from life!" Raylan shook his head, smiling. "And you deserve to be happy Raylan, you truly do."

-"Alright alright, go get the door instead of talking gibberish will ya?" Said Givens with his slowed down speech pattern Steve had missed hearing. The vampire nodded and left, a satisfied smirk on his face.

After their arrival, social services talked with the Marshal for a while, then with Steve, they took notes and contact numbers and finally the little girl before leaving. Then the Marshal called his office and got people to come and take care of the deceased father's body still in the woods.

-"I'll take you to the body when they get here." Said Steve. "It's not too far, we could walk but we can take the snowmobile to get there faster if you want." The vampire knew that the cold wasn't Given's cup of tea.

-"Yeah, that'd be nice." Replied the Marshal with a knowing look. "I'll put my snow-gear on anyway." He had that half smile on his face Steve used to adore and the vampire couldn't help but gaze at the man Raylan Givens had become. He was definitely still as good-looking as before and seemed more grounded, calmer than when they were together, the vampire felt glad for him.

-"Alright, I'm gonna get dressed appropriately too." Said the vampire knowing that people would definitely look at him weirdly if he only wore his t-shirt and not shiver even a little. The Marshal nodded as he walked to his car to get his stuffs.

-"Probably a good idea." He said amused.

Moments later they were leading a team to the corpse, snow was starting to fall and the whole place beginning to feel like a nightmarish forest. As they arrived closer to where the body was, Steve turned around on the snow-mobile to say to Raylan in a voice level only he would hear:

-"I can smell wolves, they're probably eating what's left of the man." Which was a good thing considering the fact that a single missing organ would arouse suspicions whereas a lot of them missing because of the wildlife would simply look normal. They arrived in sight of the body and saw said animals run away in a hurry. Givens did his job and the team under his supervision hastily wrapped up everything, eager to get back to a warm interior. Everything went according to plan and soon the small troop was heading back to the house.

-"I'm gonna head back to the office to give my report." Said Raylan after they stopped back in front of the dwelling. "I'll see you tomorrow at the hospital?"

-"I'll wait for your call Marshal." Replied Steve. The two man nodded, shook hands and Givens went back to his car with a relaxed smile on his face.

Steve brought the snow-mobile back inside the garage, took his snow-gear off and headed to the kitchen, hoping to finally be able to greet his grandma. She was indeed in there with Misha, Kelly and Jay, he could hear them as he approached the door, they were talking happily and laughing, it made him smile tenderly, after another complicated day, it was nice to hear joy. He opened the door and entered.

-"It sounds like a happy family is gathered in here!" He said a wide smile on his face. "Care if I join in?"

-"Stevee, darling. Come here!" Said his grandma opening her arms invitingly, a large and warm smile on her face. The vampire hugged her and swept her off her feet as he kissed her cheek, making her giggle in his arms.

-"Hey gran', long time no see, how are you doing?" He asked as he put her back down on the ground. She reattached her hairgrip and replied:

-"I'm doing better than you apparently..." She scowled. "You're gonna have to tell me everything that happened since the police showed at my place..." She looked at him intently and the vampire winced a little. "From what I heard it's quite a mess!" She chuckled. "You boys always have to make things more complicated than they should be!" Misha chuckled too. "But for now, sit down and drink a glass with us." She said and Steve nodded.

-"I could definitely do with a drink!" He replied taking a look at his boys to see how they were doing. Both looked slightly drunk already and happy so Steve relaxed for good.

-"I've brought some of my delicious liquor with me, do you want some?" Said the old woman pointing at the bottle the group had been obviously sharing in his absence considering what was left inside it.

-"Sure, I'll have some old lady's liquor." Replied the vampire with a smirk. Grandma hit him playfully on the arm.

-"You silly boy!" She said as she took the glass Misha was giving her. "I can remember you and your brother getting completely drunk on the thing when you were younger... You didn't seem to mind that it was _an old lady's drink_ back then!" Continued the woman with a grin, giving his glass to Steve who laughed wholeheartedly.

-"Yeah, well, in my defence I'd say that there wasn't anything else to drink in your house!" The old woman eyed him from under her eyebrow and replied:

-"And you couldn't get to the store and buy some?" Steve raised his hands up, yielding with amusement.

-"Alright you got me. I admit it, I do like your old bat's medicine. There, you happy now?" The woman laughed and cupped the vampire's face affectionately.

-"Let's toast to our reunion, to our bat family." She said raising her glass to the assembly. "To family, good times and love."

-"To family, good times and love." Everyone said happily.

-"Talking about family, where is your brother?" Asked the grandma after taking a sip of her drink.

-"The other one? He's in the woods or in a cave somewhere, fooling around with his new found love." Replied Misha with a grin on her face. Nodding slowly and looking at her grandma intently to make a point.

-"Really?" Asked the old woman interested. "Love you say? Not just a quick fuck or a one-night stand?" Steve's head jolted as she said that, his face looking surprised at her crude language.

-" _Quick fuck_? Really grandma? I used to remember you being more subtle about that kind of things!" He said with a cheeky smile.

-"Ooh, at my age you can call a cat a cat Stevee!" She had blushed a little though. "Besides, Tom's always called them that way, so it's not like I'm the only one who's a bit rude!" Chuckled the old lady. Steve cuddled her with one arm.

-"My rude old bat." He chuckled. "It's nice to see you again." The old lady leant on the touch and patted him affectionately on the chest, a sweet smile on her face.

-"Anyway, yes I said _love_." Continued Misha. "He's completely smitten with this one even though he's human..." She took a sip of her drink, grandma looked at Steve, her eyebrows raised to have his opinion, he nodded, a smirk on his lips and Misha continued: "He's a hunter too, his name's Dean, he's got brown hair, green eyes and a cute mug with freckles, he's really adorable in his own way... you'll see."

-"He's a hunter?" Asked the woman scowling.

-"Yeah but he's made a deal with us, everything's fine. Don't worry about it." Said Steve trying to be reassuring.

-"Yeah yeah, _don't worry about it_ , I've never heard that one before!" Replied the old lady scoffing. "Like I said, you boys like things to be complicated!" She laughed and everyone followed her.

The group spent the evening in the kitchen, drinking happily, talking about their adventures and what was to be done now that grandma was here to help. They talked about the near future and about later, about what they wanted and what was possible. The humans ate and after spending a bit more time together by the fire everyone finally went to bed.

Steve took the time to check on Adam who was under the care of the old butler and already looking much better even if he was still sleeping most of the time. Then he went to check on Ruz who had been staying in his room in need of some lone time, after what he finally went to the room he shared with the two men he loved. Both were already in bed and seemed a bit startled when the vampire opened the door and entered. The vampire grinned when the warm smell of human arousal hit him.

-"What have you naughty boys been doing in my absence?" He asked in a husky voice, eyes squinting slightly. Kelly was breathing a bit faster than Jay and his eyes were dazed, he smiled sheepishly and looked at Jay, the latter answered:

-"We thought that after such a hard day's work's you might enjoy cumming inside Kelly, so I've been stretching him for you sir." He looked confident and horny as he said that and Steve did not hold back the groan of desire that rose in him. His eyes turned wild as he slowly walked towards the bed.

-"Have you now? And who told you you could touch Kelly without my consent?" Jay froze in the bed, eyes widening. He suddenly wondered if the groan he had just heard was one of desire or rage and shivered. Next to him Kelly felt it and he looked warily at the vampire too.

-"I... I thought you would... appreciate it sir..." Replied the detective. He swallowed, looking lost. "Don't you? Sir?" Steve had reached the bed now and was just standing at its feet, face unreadable.

-"I do." He said making Jay's feature relax a little and Kelly exhale softly. He stood where he was, looking down at them from his height. "Why don't you show me how you do that boys?" He said. Jay blinked and smiled shyly.

-"Yeah... yes sir." He said turning back to Kelly a bit unsettled. The fireman blushed a little as he looked at the vampire before turning on his side to allow Jay to get back to what he was doing.

-"I want you to look at me Kelly." Said Steve and the fireman exhaled shakily as he obeyed, somehow the vampire's gaze always made him feel more self-conscious and hot.

-"Yes sir." He said with a low voice. Jay lubed his fingers and slid them slowly back inside his lover's already well stretched hole. The firefighter moaned softly, eyelids closing a little with pleasure and Steve's lips turned into a predatory smile as he watched. He started taking his clothes off very slowly, gaze travelling from one boy to the other and to slippery fingers eliciting noises of pleasure as they went in and out, scissored and moved.

-"Look at me Kelly." Repeated Steve because the man had closed his eyes completely, he opened them and huffed. "Good boy." Continued the vampire. "Do you like feeling Jay's fingers inside you?" Kelly smiled.

-"Yes sir." Jay added a third finger and the fireman groaned as his head tilted back. "Ooh yeah... I do sir." He said in a rough voice.

-"Do you like that he's stretching you for me babe?" Steve was only wearing his boxers now and the bulge in them was definitely visible, he stroke his length through the fabric and Kelly could not help but look wantonly at where his hand was, he moaned and replied:

-"Yes sir I do!" He sounded enthusiastic to say the least and both Jay and Steve chuckled in reaction, looking at each other.

-"Yes you do! And so do I!" Said Steve with a grin. "Kiss him for me will you Jay." The human nodded.

-"Yes sir, with pleasure!" He replied before claiming Kelly's mouth like Steve would have, possessively. The fireman moaned and squirmed a little as Jay pushed his fingers a bit deeper inside him. When the detective broke the kiss, both of them were out of breath and giddy with desire. Steve stepped on the bed and stood in front of Kelly.

-"Take off my underwear and get me ready for you big guy." He said. At his feet the fireman gaped and nodded silently before he started moving, a greedy grin on his face. "Jay, you keep working on him while he does that darling."

-"Yes sir." Replied Jay, Kelly looked up at the vampire and said:

-"Yes sir." Because it had slept his mind, he looked high already and Steve could not help but get harder at the sight of his very aroused lover. Kelly took the boxers off and let out a small gasp at the view of the large and very erect cock in his face, he licked it shyly at first but motivated by Jay's rhythm in his bottom he soon became more fervent and started sucking on the limb like his life depended on it. Steve had to make him stop before he came in his mouth.

-"Easy tiger!" He said, chuckling, his voice more rough than he expected. He kissed his boy, enjoyed the taste of pre-cum in his mouth and lowered himself to touch his body sensually. Under the ministrations of Jay and Steve, Kelly was slowly coming undone, slowly but surely moaning louder as his habit. Steve looked at Jay and asked:

-"Is he ready?" Jay nodded, eyes shiny and breath short.

-"Yes sir." He replied. Steve took him by the neck and kissed him sensually, leaving him a bit stunned and very aroused, he said:

-"Thank you dear boy." He then turned his attention to Kelly and the man let out a soft whine as the vampire put a hand on his throat chocking him just a little. "Now I'm gonna take you and make you mine anew." He whispered to him, Kelly could not answer verbally this time, so he nodded and whined softly. "Jay, do you want Kelly to blow you while I do that?" He then asked his second lover unsure if he was feeling up for it considering his injury. The man cleared his throat before answering:

-"Yes sir, I'd like that... If Kelly wants it too." He looked at the other man and found him nodding, Steve let him go and said:

-"Would you like to do that Kelly?" He asked.

-"Yes sir, yes I would." Replied the blushed fireman. Kelly had felt himself turn red, yet again, he could not understand why he was still blushing in front of these two men he loved and knew weren't judging him in any way. Of course he stopped thinking altogether and whined softly when Jay's fingers slid out of him, leaving a sensation of emptiness and need in their wake.

-"Alright then, Jay you lie down here, back against the headboard so you don't put any unnecessary strain on your wound. Kelly, get on all four babe." Ordered the vampire. The fireman did as told and his eyes glimmered as he looked at Jay laying on his back watching him with a fully erect penis already leaking with excitement. He lowered his head and licked the shaft from its base to the top of its head and Jay let out a long hiss that illuminated the fireman's face with delight. Steve's grin was wider, he positioned himself and slowly pressed the tip of his cock on Kelly's already lubed hole, he slid in just as slowly and the fireman moaned before he took Jay into his mouth eagerly and started sucking passionately, bobbing his head up and down. The detective's head tilted backwards and he gaped silently at the sudden zeal his lover was showing, making him loose all control he had over himself, his hands slid on the enthusiastic head, fingers curling gently in its hair and slowing down the pace of its movement. When he finally found a rhythm he could handle and started breathing again he said in a huff:

-"Easy babe... I'm not going anywhere!" Kelly looked at him with puppy eyes and Jay let out a chuckle. "You're so eager to suck me, look at you!" He smiled and Kelly wanted to answer without stopping his sucking so he nodded, the subtle move made Jay jolt and exhale sharply and let out a dirty:

-"Fuuck Kelly!" He breathed loudly and pushing himself deeper in Kelly's mouth continued: "You want more of it do you?" Kelly nodded anew and Jay held his head while he started fucking it slowly making them both moan. Aroused by the spectacle Steve slid himself completely inside his boy's warmth in one final thrust, to his delight the fireman's body shivered and his back arched as he pushed himself backwards to bury his master's cock deeper. Steve caressed his back tenderly as he groaned possessively, his eyes travelled to Jay's flushed face, the human was looking at it intensely, they shared a long stare filled with warmth and mutual pleasure to be sharing this moment and this man between them. Kelly's head pushed upwards with alacrity and Jay looked at his face with concern. The fireman inhaled deeply and moaned loudly before he too let out a loud:

-"Aah... fuck me!" He breathed again and turned around to look at the vampire. "Fuck me please... sir." He said in a pleading voice, he couldn't stand having the vampire buried inside him and not making a move, probably too busy watching him blow Jay. Steve laughed and bent over to kiss him before he replied:

-"With pleasure my dear horny lover." With that he started moving back and forth, finding a pace that he knew was what Kelly needed, fast enough to have him loose all the tensions he had built up in a few second but not too fast to keep him on hedge. Soon the human was moaning in rhythm and the vampire grinned, looking at Jay proudly, making him chuckle in return.

Kelly's interest went back to Jay, he caressed his lover's inner thigh with his free hand, the other one holding his body up, he slowly cupped his balls to massage them as his mouth went back to licking and sucking his still very erect and leaking limb. Jay started breathing a little faster and Steve groaned affectionately, happy to feel his two lovers and himself in such synchrony.

They made sweet and tender love for a long time that evening, exchanging meaningful looks as well as positions, taking their time to fully enjoy being together so intimately. At some point they stopped to drink some water and talked, in a moment of silence Kelly blushed, visibly about to say something, a small smile appearing on the corner of his lips, after taking a glimpse at Steve and Jay he finally said:

-"I miss fucking..." He smiled with that mischievous mug of his, eyes glimmering, half-closed by flushed cheeks pushing upwards, luscious lips stretched revealing a sexy gap between his two front teeth, ruffled salt and pepper hair standing messy with sweat. His two lovers' heartbeats jumped a beat revelling in his beauty and charm before exchanging a knowing look. "I mean being the one who does the..." He gestured as he spoke. "...going in, you know?" He blushed anew and rubbed his face chuckling softly. "I love you guys fucking me, don't get me wrong!" He grinned. "It's just a different sensation, you know..." He looked at Steve and the vampire nodded, then Steve looked at Jay who looked back at him suddenly too aware of himself, is heartbeat bolted in his chest and he felt uneasy. Somehow the idea of being fucked by Kelly felt strange, like loosing even more control and it scared him. Imagining himself watched by Steve as that happened made him sweat, it felt odd but alluring at the same time, having the vampire's gaze upon him as he was taken by their mutual lover, the one usually under them... The vampire felt his inner struggle and immediately raised a soothing hand to his cheek, caressed it gently and said:

-"You don't have to do anything you don't want to Jay." His voice was soft and Jay relaxed as he let the sensation of serenity and respect in their bond calm his thoughts.

-"But I do sir." He replied suddenly thinking about it under a new perspective. Then he looked at Kelly. "I'll let you fuck me, but I'll be riding you while you do it. If you don't mind that is." There was a playful look in his eyes now and Kelly nodded eagerly, a smile growing on his face.

-"Yeah that's fine by me. "He replied, even if he already doubted he would be the one in control in the action to come, he too could feel this was a bit challenging for Jay and he did not mind meeting him halfway. Steve smiled fondly and said:

-"You boys do that and I'll watch then." Jay's heart bolted again in spite of himself, he looked at the vampire sheepishly and nodded, turning around because he could feel himself flush and the vampire grinned as he noticed it. "What's that on your face babe? Are you burning up at the idea of me watching Kelly fuck you?" He asked teasingly. The human turned around and tried to scowl at him, face twice as red as before, he mumbled:

-"So maybe I do sir..." He had no more wit in his skull to elaborate any more than that, already too flustered by intense arousal.

-"Well then ride on cow-boy!" Said Steve pointing at Kelly's erect cock waiting for him seated on the bed. He walked on almost wobbly legs towards him, breathing to build his confidence back up. He looked at Kelly intently. He was his lover but he was also his dominant he suddenly put into words in his head. He was gonna let him fuck him but that did not mean he was gonna be dominated, he was gonna take control of this like always when it came to Kelly. He grinned, eyes shining with desire. Kelly let out a shaky exhale in a smile as he looked at Jay radiating his usual and fully renewed confidence, he licked his lips and then bit his lower lip as he watched the detective positioning himself on his cock and pushing himself down on it.

Jay was already well opened because Steve had fucked him earlier but Kelly's cock was a bit larger and it felt like quite a stretch, he groaned softly and pushed the fireman's upper body down on the mattress in a swift gesture, Kelly exhaled sharply as he landed on the bed. At that instant he knew he was definitely not in control and just to make things clear, his hands were grabbed and pinned over his head, held tightly, fingers entwined with his lover, their faces in front of each other. Kelly made a dazed smile, he was glad he had brought this up, the sensation of Jay around his penis was incredible, warm and tight, welcoming. Jay started fucking himself on Kelly slowly and his lover moaned with glee, he took full control, riding the fireman like he wanted to eat him alive with his hole, possessing him from within.

-"You like that don't you?" He asked Kelly smirking because the man was already moaning quite loudly.

-"Yes." He replied a high-pitched voice.

-"How do you want it Kelly? Deeper? Faster? Slower? Tell me..." Said Jay in a hushed tone his lips nibbling at his lover's earlobes, Kelly wriggled under him, he gasped before swallowing and replying:

-"Fa...faster... please." His voice was needy and high, Jay nodded and released Kelly's hands to find better support, putting his own hands on the fireman's muscular thighs to pick up his pace. He clenched the ring of muscles at his entrance to give Kelly a tighter fit and it made his lover groan with pleasure, his hands moving to Jay's hips to push and pull in rhythm. The newly self-proclaimed dominant took his sub all the way to an explosive and as always with Kelly, loud orgasm. Kelly came inside him but he had no juice left to spill, having already cummed a few times earlier, that being the only reason Steve had allowed him to stay inside Jay while he orgasmed, because only Steve was allowed to do that: mark them as his with his semen. Kelly was panting and Jay was about to withdraw when Steve's cold hand landed on his ass-cheek.

-"You didn't come." Said the vampire to him. It was not a question, more an assessment. "Let me help you with that boy." He had a low and husky voice and was rubbing his chin on Jay's neck, licking with a ghost tongue his earlobes. Jay exhaled shakily, he was about to ask how when he felt Steve's cock push along Kelly's still deep inside him. He gaped silently, his body shivered from head to toes and he moaned, Kelly too for that matter, because all of the sudden he was being tightly pushed to the side by a hard limb sliding slowly along his shaft, pressing him tighter and tighter.

Jay whined softly, the feeling of Steve pushing himself in, stretching him wider inch by inch was incredible, too much and too good at the same time, he moaned as his body slowly bend down on Kelly's to relax and let in the hard cock he wanted so badly. He had never felt anything so big trying to get inside him, it was a bit scary, he wasn't sure if he could take it really but at the same time he wanted to, the idea of Steve being inside him along with Kelly making him greedy with desire. He clenched his teeth.

Steve spat soothing venom on Jay's entrance to avoid unnecessary pain before pushing himself in entirely, slowly, carefully, the sensation of being so tight and with his two lovers made him groan with great pleasure, Jay whined shakily, almost sobbing, mouth wide open now, pupils fully dilated, a drop of sweat running down the side of his face. Steve gently made him turn his head with a hand to be able to see his face and get his attention.

-"Are you alright boy?" The vampire could tell, thanks to their bond that Jay was alright, but he wanted him to consciously answer him. It took the human a few seconds to gather his wits and reply:

-"Y...yessir." With a rusty voice. "Keep...going." His voice faltered but he smiled timidly, nodding along.

-"Okay." Said Steve as he started rubbing a soothing hand on the boy's lower back. "Relax... I know you can take it boy. I'm not gonna hurt you." He continued. He slid himself inside his boy gradually, going in and out at a slow pace, focused on Jay's reactions and little moves of discomfort, readjusting his position until he was fully in, he groaned:

-"Oh Jay boy... so tight around my cock with Kelly already inside you..." He made a low hum of appreciation and savoured the sight of his lover's body sandwiched between Kelly and himself, he looked at the fireman who was breathing heavily at the renewed stimulation, eyes blinking, but when his gaze crossed Steve's he smiled, shaking his head like he couldn't believe he was in this position but visibly overjoyed with it, albeit already quite on hedge.

Steve smiled back at him and picked up his pace very gently, holding Jay's pelvis with his two hands. Under him the human was breathing shakily, inhaling loud gasps followed by soft moans and deeper whines, his hands had moved to Kelly's chest underneath him and he was rubbing it sensually, fiddling with his nipples, drooling on him and licking his own saliva with haste and a sort of bestiality quite unlike him. The fireman was in awe, overwhelmed with sensations, gaping almost silently, which wasn't common. He started moving his hips too, carefully and the detective's eye gazed at him with surprise followed by a burning desire that made Kelly kiss him wantonly.

Jay let him take possession of his mouth, he was completely overwhelmed. He closed his eyes, giving up all control, feeling himself topple into an unknown state of being, safely surrounded by his two lovers, filled with them completely feeling so intensely and without the slightest care in the world. He started moaning louder and making uncontrolled noises of pure pleasure and desire, moving his hips to get more. Steve put a hand on Jay's chest, getting closer to talk to him.

-"You wanna cum for your master boy?" He asked, voice deep and vibrating. Jay nodded and whined something that he probably thought was a _yes master I do_ but sounded more like it was not made out of words. Steve smiled, his boy was on the hedge of falling into subspace. "Okay then." He said before picking up his pace, following his human's reactions to take him over the hedge.

Only a few seconds later Jay was coming, shouting loudly something he couldn't really understand himself, he opened his eyes, saw his semen spreading all over Kelly's belly and chest but it all seemed like everything was a part of him somehow, he looked at Kelly and the fireman smiled at him. He smiled back, or maybe he didn't, he wasn't sure of what his body was doing any more aside from feeling intensely, his mind and his ability to talk completely out of service for the time being.

The vampire could feel both his boys' states of being, Kelly was starting to climb up the walls internally, his cock probably aching from all it had been doing since the beginning of this delicious evening and Jay had dropped in subspace like Steve had anticipated he would, so he decided it was time for him to get his orgasm and put an end to the celebrations for tonight. He started ramming into Jay eagerly and the human's body jolted upwards in reaction, letting out loud 'Ohs' with his gaped mouth, eyes wide open, lost in his sensations.

Steve's rhythm was fast and relentless, taking him higher and faster than he had anticipated thought the vampire to himself for a split second. The pressure on his shaft from penetrating Jay along Kelly was intense and so was the cock against cock rubbing, he exhaled in a roar, his fangs coming out and he bit Jay's shoulder as he came inside him with a few last deep thrusts. It was beyond what he had expected too, the taste of Jay's blood making it perfect. He quickly came to his senses and stopped sucking, careful not to weaken his boy exhilarated by his own pleasure. Underneath him and Jay, Kelly had turned into a mess of moans and he ended up shouting a cry of sweet agony due to overstimulation and intense pleasure. Steve withdrew from the warmth of his lover and so did Kelly, Jay was too dazed and confused to move, mind gliding in the seventh heaven, the vampire pulled him gently in his arms and wrapped him in a blanket.

-"It's alright babe, just relax, I've got you." He said to the detective who sort of acknowledged hearing him but did not seem to fully understand, a silly smile stuck on his face with a hint of wariness behind it because he could tell he was not in his normal state and had no idea on how to come back to normal, his mind being blank. The vampire led his boy towards the bed.

-"Is he alright?" Asked Kelly still out of breath but suddenly looking worried about Jay.

-"Yeah, he's fine, don't worry big guy. He's in subspace some people call it, he's high and very defenceless right now but fine." Replied Steve with a big grin.

-"Subspace... I've heard of that, but what do we do?"

-"We're just gonna take extra care of him and keep him safe, tonight he'll sleep in the middle." The vampire winked and Kelly nodded, relaxing back on the mattress, exhaling loudly with a renewed smile on his face. It had been an intense one indeed, he wasn't surprised that Jay had gone into whatever space, higher or elsewhere, because he had felt himself getting further than ever before while having sex. He wondered if the connexion with the vampire had something to do with it, wondered if this connexion applied to Jay and himself too in some weird vampire's magical way. Because he had felt Jay like never before, like he had known him for a lifetime and understood him completely, all his pain, his suffering, his needs, his joys, all of it. It was something he could not explain, even less put into words, it was more of an internal knowledge. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. This was weird, but it was good. He smiled at the ceiling.

-"Lay down here." Said Steve leading the wobbly human in his arms on the bed, helping him settle comfortably, pulling a pillow under his head. "Now relax." Jay let out a deep exhale and visibly relaxed. "That's it, good boy Jay." Steve caressed his hair gently and his boy smiled at him lazily, eyelids getting heavier. Steve climbed into bed and took him in his arm, Jay cuddled immediately burying his nose in the crook of the vampire's neck. "Such a good boy, I'm so proud of you Jay, you've let go of all control tonight, you're so courageous for doing that. I'm touched you did it with me and so is Kelly. We're both so proud and in love with you Jay Halstead." Said Steve in a calm and soothing voice.

Moments later Kelly crawled next to Jay and cuddled with him under the covers, playing the big spoon to make him feel safe, Steve smiled at him and tussled his hair affectionately. He turned off the light and they all fell asleep, even Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, your comments are welcome! They make me happy and keep me motivated, please drop one if you have a minute to spare! ;)  
> Thanks for reading.


	37. Future and present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update!!   
> I hope you guys haven't completely forgotten about this story by now! :)

Jay woke up lazily, as he opened his eyes, he felt like it was a Sunday morning during a holiday, he had the sensation of profound tranquillity that usually comes with those moments, he was feeling calm, his body was heavy so he stretched out slowly, curled his toes, his bottom was a bit sore but he was deeply happy, almost proud. He smiled lazily as Kelly's eyes opened and looked at him, mind still in a daze.

-"Good morning handsome." Said the detective leaning to kiss the still half-asleep fireman. Kelly mumbled something like ' _you too_ ' and buried his face under the blankets to go back to sleep with a groan. Jay chuckled and turned around to look at Steve, the vampire was awake and looking at them silently, a peaceful smile on the corner of his lips.

-"Good morning Jay." He said. "How did you sleep?" The human smiled and rubbed his head.

-"Like a log sir." He looked up and continued: "I can barely remember falling asleep..." Steve nodded silently, like he was not surprised. Jay tilted his head to the side questioningly, eyes narrowing. "You know what happened to me." He said, it was not a question.

-"Subspace some call it." Replied the vampire softly, stroking Jay's hair and gazing at him tenderly. "Happens when you feel safe enough to relinquish all of yourself to someone else's hands my dear boy..." The detective smirked.

-"Who would have thought I'd let you be those hands?!" He chuckled, blushing slightly as he remembered two cocks sliding in and out of him when he thought about hands holding him tight by the hips. "But don't think about making it a habit though..." He continued, voice a little huskier than he had anticipated. "This was intense... maybe a little too much." He was fully blushed now, a knowing look on his face in the presence of his embarrassment, Steve nodded and said:

-"Well maybe next time we can try it on Kelly."

-"Subspace? Sir?" Steve frowned.

-"No... not subspace." He chuckled, a mischievous look on his face. "Double penetration." Jay gaped, eyes blinking before smiling mischievously too.

-"My god! You're a real sex-addict!" He said shaking his head. Steve's eyebrows went up and he grinned before replying:

-"Tell me you don't want to try it." The detective looked at him and opened his mouth, closed it back and tried to fight the smile of admittance that wanted to appear on his lips. He had never done a double penetration. But the idea of Steve, Kelly and himself was appealing, very appealing. "What's the matter?" Teased Steve. "The cat got your tongue boy?" Jay scowled at him, almost.

-"Okay, I'll admit I'm curious." Steve grinned anew.

-"Right, who's the sex-addict now?" He said. "So next time, we'll try with Kelly. It's settled."

-"I can hear you two talking." Said a muffled voice from under the blankets.

-"Yeah? What do you say about that?" There was a movement and Kelly's head appeared, looking sleepy and like he could not believe he was having this conversation first thing in the morning.

-"Yeah, okay sir." He said looking at Steve and then at Jay with a sheepish smile. "I'll try, but no promises..." Jay turned around to put an arm around his back and said:

-"We won't hurt you, you know that big guy." He kissed the fireman and then looked at him tenderly before he smirked and said: "You two are turning me into a sex-addict too. With your god-like bodies, all muscular and strong." He gestured at the two naked bodies currently next to him, exhibiting themselves to him, only partially covered at their hips, thank god thought Jay for an instant. Kelly's warm hand came caressing his chest.

-"You're not too bad yourself detective." He said, sliding to his pectorals. Jay caught his hand as he saw Kelly's eyes turn impish.

-"Don't, I'm too hungry right now, I feel like I'm gonna pass out." The fireman looked concerned. "I'll be alright, don't worry, I just can't handle another round right away!" Jay chuckled and Kelly nodded.

-"Alright, fair enough! I'm hungry too anyway." He said.

The three men got up, showered, got dressed and finally headed down to the kitchen, a delicious smell of pancakes was filling up the room, as well as fresh coffee, they greeted the grandma one by one as they came in, she kissed them all on the cheek wishing them a good morning, she cupped Kelly's face and winked at him saying:

-"You're still as loud as the first time I heard you dear. Ever thought about opera singing?" Kelly turned red and looked at Steve for help without even thinking about it.

-"Grandma, please leave him alone for now, he just woke up." The old lady pulled the tip of her tongue out and smirked, visibly amused with herself.

-"Alright, alright, sit down boys, breakfast is ready." They all gathered around the table and ate, except for Steve of course who only drank a coffee because he liked the taste. He told them he was going to go to town and meet the Marshal to help him with something. As Ruz entered the kitchen Steve turned his attention to him.

-"Come here boy." He told the cop pulling a chair next to him. "Sit down and eat." The man sat but replied:

-"I'm not too hungry. I think I'm just gonna have a coffee master." He looked off, trying to keep up appearances, none of the people in the room could miss it though.

-"You're gonna have a coffee, two pancakes and some fresh fruits Adam, because I said so." Ruz looked at the vampire and opened his mouth to argue but Steve raised a hand and said: "I don't wanna hear it. You didn't eat yesterday evening, you're having pancakes and fruits. End of discussion." His voice was stern and he looked annoyed. Ruz kept his mouth shut and only opened it as he started eating his pancakes with all the maple syrup Steve poured on them. "Good boy." Eventually said the vampire looking more relaxed now that the human was eating.

-"How's the other Adam doing sir?" Asked Kelly with concern.

-"He's doing much better, he's fully awake now, still feeble but the old Butler is taking good care of him, he should be able to join us soon."

-"What about Antonio?" Asked Jay looking at Steve and Ruz.

-"He's fully awake too." Replied the vampire.

-"Is he?" Asked Ruz hastily, standing straighter on his chair now.

-"Yes, grandma has been talking with him earlier this morning. He's feeling much better and ready for training." Said the vampire.

-"Training master?" Said Ruz scowling. "Training for what exactly?" His mind was going awry and even though he knew it he let it happen. So, maybe the vampire wanted to train him to be a killer, or even worse a puppet who would get him humans, preys to feed on. Panic started to rise inside him, his breath shortened and Steve moved from his chair to put a firm hand on his neck, startling him in his train of crazy thoughts.

-"Adam? Look at me boy." Said the vampire in a stern voice, the human kept his head down. "I said look at me, don't make me force you. You know I can." Continued Steve with calm, Ruz complied. "Antonio needs to train to control himself completely. That way he'll be able to be with you." He paused, allowing the information to sink in. "So calm down and eat another pancake, drink some coffee. You'll see Antonio soon enough." The cop nodded, a shy smile on his lips revealing his inner happiness.

-"Okay master." He said, mind settling down with the vampire's presence. Steve rubbed his back and continued:

-"In the meantime, we're gonna have a talk, all of us along with Misha, Tom and Dean."

-"So they're back sir?" Asked Kelly with a smirk.

-"Yes they are. And I talked with Tom earlier this morning, Dean and himself have an idea they'd like to share with us."

-"Oh yeah?" Asked a female's voice as the door opened and Misha's head appeared. "What idea?"

-"I don't know." Replied Steve. "Tom wouldn't say." The woman greeted everyone and sat at the table with a spice tea.

-"So when do we have this talk?" She asked looking at her brother. Steve shrugged and replied:

-"Hell if I know! They went to their room to shower. That's all I know." Misha nodded slowly.

-" _Shower_... hum... how long could that take to a horny couple of teenagers?" She asked with a grin. Everyone chuckled and went silent as the door opened and Dean walked in followed closely by Tom. The human waved awkwardly at the group and smiled shyly.

-"Hi everyone!" Said Tom cheerfully. "How was your night?" Misha chuckled looking at his brother beaming like a teen after the first sexual relationship.

-"Sit down you two." Said the woman. "Dean, you must be hungry." She pulled the plates filled with food towards his side of the table and the hunter did not think twice about answering positively to the invitation.

-"I am famished and this looks delicious! Thank you ma'am!" He rubbed his hands together, a happy look on his face as he gazed upon the food. He almost sat down but looked at his master before he did, suddenly looking a little wary. Tom nodded and said:

-"Let's sit down. You eat and drink. Do you want coffee?"

-"Yes sir, master." Replied eagerly Dean as he sat and immediately started eating, moaning in delight as he bit into grandma's pancakes and then praised her for her culinary talents.

-"You eat as much as you want boy." Replied the old lady, finding the human quite cute in his way. Rather polite even if a bit scruffy with his worn-out jacket.

-"So Tom, are you gonna tell us what this brilliant idea of yours is?" Asked Steve. Tom passed a hand through his blond hair, brushing them towards the back to clear his forehead.

-"Well, Dean and I talked last night." Misha chuckled saying a low 'Yeah right... they talked!' and everyone smiled, except for Dean who's face turned a shade more red. The vampire continued: "We talked about what to do with ourselves in this life. And then we talked about doing it with the people with love... and like or just want to share time with. And so, we thought about everyone's personal skills, what we could do as a team and we ended up with an idea that could suit everyone's needs!" He grinned. "I'll explain it to you in details and you can thank me later." He crossed his arms proudly, next to him Dean was nodding but gazing at the rest of the group with uncertainty.

-"Well then spit it out!" Said Steve lazily. Tom tilted his head to the side and said:

-"You look like you're about to yawn. You could show a little more enthusiasm bro!" He sat straighter in his chair and cleared his throat. "We could create a special unit to hunt monsters. A bit like the Winchesters are doing, but in a more organised and equipped way. With more people power and funds, with all of our knowledge and physical capacities, our talents and instincts. We..." He gestured at everyone around the table. "...could be the greatest monster hunting team ever!" He settled his hands on his hips, looking victorious as he finished and Dean said:

-"Hell yeah!" Nodding approvingly with a grin on his face. He added: "Imagine this: Humans and vampires fighting side by side to protect humanity as well as vampires from monsters, demons and apocalypses."

-"Yeah!" Added Tom nodding along. Steve laughed looking at the two enthusiastic men and said:

-"Have you guys been rehearsing this?" Tom frowned and Dean looked offended. "'Cause it sure sounds like you did!" He chuckled, while he secretly tried to connect to his boys, all of them, and get a sense of how they felt about the idea before he said anything.

-"It's like detective work really." Continued Tom. "You need to follow the clues, decipher them, catch the culprits or kill them. And we would be moving around as well, chasing monsters on the roads. Now I know that part can seem a little uncomfortable when you think about it, but don't worry, we're gonna buy a big fat-ass bus, or maybe two or three to live in and carry our gear. That way we'll be comfy and well-equipped at all time." He took a sip of his coffee. "And when I talked about creating a special unit, I wasn't using those words for nothing. Our dear queen has multiple high ranked contacts in the army, CIA, FBI and the police as you know, so getting a real governmental approval and badges and such for our unit shouldn't be an issue." He looked really proud anew and took another sip of his coffee, gazing at the small crowd. "So, what do you think?" The whole group stayed silent for a moment, all of them were thinking about it and Jay was the first to open his mouth and say:

-"Chasing monsters huh?" He smiled. "Sounds like fun, but how many types of monsters are we talking about here exactly? Because I only found out about vampires recently... and I don't know if I really want to know what else is lurking out there, so even if you say it's like detective work, respectfully, I doubt it really is anywhere close to what I'm used to sir." He looked at Tom and Dean. "There's also the issue of us humans being weaker than you vampires... I'm guessing it'll be the same with other...creatures?" Tom nodded and Dean made a so-so gesture.

-"That's why we have weapons." Said Dean. "And yes, there are a lot of different kinds of monsters and demons and witches, angels and so on. But my brother and I have been fighting these things for decades and we're still here, one hundred percent human and still kicking so there's that. And whether you want to acknowledge the fact that they exist or not, they still kill and do damages, endangering our very own lives and some people need to fight them, keep an eye out, you know." Jay nodded.

-"Would you be our teacher in the paranormal stuffs?" He then asked. 

-"Who me?" Dean chuckled. "No way, I'd be a terrible teacher, believe me! No no, we have Cas' for that, the guy remembers everything he reads and he's got the patience for that stuff. Plus he can teach you old languages better than anyone else." Dean made a nod and winked at the detective. "A classy way to pick up chicks!" He whispered.

-"So you're not just thinking about us for this team, but also about Dean's brother and the angel I suppose?" Asked Steve to his brother.

-"Yes, like I said, it's about being with the people we care about. And also they have the Men of Letter's library and bunker at their disposal... surely the tactical advantage of having access to this knowledge is worth the little risk there is of working with them." Replied Tom with his smart attitude, Steve chuckled.

-"I see." He simply said and Misha looked at him knowingly, nodding silently.

-"Don't answer me now actually. Think about it seriously and discuss it amongst yourselves, then tell me what you think about it. Antonio's not going anywhere for now, so we have time to organise ourselves for the future. Just imagine what it could be like, think about what should be done to make it perfect for you, this is an idea opened to suggestions and changes of course. So just give it some thoughts." Said Tom before sipping his coffee. 

-"Well, I'm already definite about one thing: I'm not living in a bus." Said Misha. "If this project happens, I'll be on the ground team, not on the field... well not all the time at least."

-"Okay, that's doable, we definitely need people to back us up from headquarters, yes, we need headquarters too." Said Tom.

-"Well, we have the bunker, master." Said Dean. His master winced before his sister even replied to that:

-"I'm not living in a bunker neither!" Steve chuckled, Jay smiled looking at him watching his siblings with affection.

-"No, you're not, don't worry about it sis! We'll find a nice place, with an outdoor as you like them, a nice garden, with flowers and trees and plants..." Replied Tom soothingly. "I know how much you like house-hunting, you could be the one in charge of finding us a decent place." The woman looked at him like she knew he was trying to pull her on his side but she said:

-"Why not..." Tom grinned.

-"In the meantime, I'm gonna get copies of old archives from the queen's library about demons so you guys can get a better idea. I know for a fact that they also have videos, I'll make sure they send some too. Seeing these things will make you understand the need there is for us." He said to the humans in particular. "But this could be a way for you guys to reintegrate the world as you know it, kind of. You'd have a normal life to other people's eyes, to your family and friends, you'd be part of a special task force or something, we still have to figure out a name..." He looked at his brother. "You have been unusually silent..." Steve made a nod and replied:

-"Well... I'm taking my time to think about it, like you told us to." Tom frowned.

-"Right. And you have no questions? No ideas to share?" Steve shrugged.

-"No, not right now, I'll have to think about it. Discuss it with my boys." He grinned, fully knowing this would annoy his brother. Tom grumbled something, shaking his head, visibly annoyed indeed.

-"Alright, fine. Think about it bro." He got up from his chair and looked at Dean who was still eating pancakes, the human looked up at his master and asked with a mouthful:

-"Are we going yet?" The vampire looked at him like he was being dumb for asking and Dean nodded gazing at the pancakes left untouched in his plate. The old lady took his plate and placed three more pancakes in it, covered them with maple syrup and offered it to him as he stood up.

-"Here boy, you take those with you, bring back the plate later." Dean's face lit up and he smiled, looking sheepishly at the grandma he said:

-"Thank you ma'am, that's great! I mean, that's very generous of you, these are delicious, so lovely, thank you again. I'll bring the plate back don't worry!" He looked like a happy puppy with the plate in his hands, eye glistering as he looked at his master. Tom chuckled, he used to love pancakes back when he was human.

-"Let's go then. See you later!" Said Tom turning around to leave, waving a hand. Dean followed him saying a muffled 'See you later' as he chewed on a pancake. As soon as they had left, the old lady said:

-"He's cute indeed that hunter!" She looked intently at Misha who grinned.

-"I know right?"

-"Yes, a bit scruffy but his heart's in the right place." Continued the older woman. "You said he has a brother?" Misha nodded.

-"Sam Winchester. And there's an angel as well, Castiel." The old lady's eyes widened.

-"Really? These are nasty creatures, if you think vampires are heartless, wait until you meet an angel! They've all fallen from grace a long time ago if you ask me! Bloody powerful and self-obsessed that they are." Said the grandma with a stern tone.

-"Well that one seemed... different, more human so to speak." Replied Steve. "I had never met him before, this Castiel. But he seemed genuinely concerned about the humans he was working with, which in itself is rather noticeable." The old lady nodded. Kelly who had been silent all along was playing with his coffee cup, Steve asked him:

-"What about you Kelly? What do you think about all this?"

-"Well... sounds like it could be just as thrilling or dangerous as police work, but I'm a firefighter, I don't know how I fit in this picture. I can't fight demons, I take out fires." He replied. "But I'm opened to suggestions if you guys feel tempted by the whole idea I don't wanna be the one holding us back... I don't know about living in a bus though..." He chuckled and so did Jay adding:

-"Yeah, me neither, living like a nomad isn't my thing." They both looked at Steve who said:

-"Well, alright then, everybody thinks about it and we'll discuss this again later." His phone biped and he looked at the messaged and continued: "If everyone's finished eating, let's pack this up, clean that table and go."

-"Where are we going sir?" Asked Kelly.

-" _I_ am going into town to meet the Marshal, _you guys_ can help Antonio train if you want. Misha's gonna help grandma, I'm sure she'll be alright with you tagging along." He looked at his sister who pouted slightly and replied:

-"Sure, you guys can tag along..." She grinned and continued: "Helping Antonio train by _using the hidden passages_ in the house..." Her voice sang the end of her sentence, her face looking mischievous, the humans looked at her with renewed interest.

-"Can I go too master?" Asked Ruz.

-"Yes you can, if you stick by Misha's side at all times." Replied the vampire looking at him intently. Ruz happily nodded and said:

-"I will sir! Master. At all times, you have my word."

-"Alright then, now that it's all settled, I'm going." Steve got up and continued as he left: "I'll see you all later, have fun."

Antonio was with the grandmother in a training room waiting for the others to join them. When he saw Ruz he had a moment of hesitation before he walked closer to him to greet him, it was just a slight movement of the body but the young detective noticed it and felt sadden.

-"I understand if you don't wanna come close to me Antonio, you don't have to force yourself." He said to his ex partner, eyes avoiding contact and looking down, the older cop looked annoyed and replied:

-"Come here." Ruz's eyes darted up at the stern tone Antonio had used. The newly turned vampire was pointing at the space in front of his feet, the younger man looked unsettled and turned to Misha, wondering if he was allowed to go, she nodded and he walked to Antonio on slightly wobbly legs. As he found himself next to his ex partner he looked really ill at ease. "Relax." Said Antonio putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm starting to feel more and more in control, I'm not gonna harm you..." The vampire took the human's chin to make him raise his head. "Look at me Adam." The gaze he met was a complex mixture of fear, worry, hope and love, but the human's smelled mostly of fear and it annoyed him to know he was the reason for that. He pulled the boy in his arms and hugged him tightly, Adam whined softly as he raised his arms to hold on tight to the man he loved. "I love you Adam and I'm gonna do whatever it takes for you to be safe around me. Trust me on that boy." Ruz did not say a word, he simply nodded.

Grandma was looking at them tenderly, a smile on her lips. She got up from where she was comfortably seated and said:

-"Alright, since everybody's here we're gonna start. We're gonna work in teams, Antonio will be on his own, I'll be following him to take notes and continue his training. The rest of you will play the baits in hiding."

-"Baits ma'am? Isn't it a bit dangerous? I mean for us... if he finds us." Asked Kelly. The old lady smiled.

-"Antonio needs to learn to control his hunger and in order to do that, he needs practice. But don't worry sweetheart, I'll be around to make sure things don't get out of hand." The fireman nodded but he wasn't convinced the old woman had the ability to restrain a vampire Antonio Dawson.

-"Right... Don't get me wrong but _how_ will you do that? I mean Antonio's a big guy, strong even as a human and even stronger as a vampire so... How would you..." He gestured awkwardly at the ex-cop and then at the smaller stature that was the grandma and continued: "...you know... stop him, if he was to attack any of us Ma'am?" The old woman laughed and looked at Misha who replied with a smirk:

-"Oh don't worry about that Kelly! She looks old and defenceless but she really isn't!" Kelly frowned questioningly. "She's a Grandma for young, newly-turned vampires, it's actually her purpose in life, what she's meant for. That means that she's fully equipped to deal with any type of powerful outburst or loss of control a young vamp might experiment. And no, she doesn't need the physical strength you might think is needed to do so..." Misha looked enigmatic and Kelly raise a brow waiting for more. "She's got _the voice_." She raised her eyebrows and nodded like it was something quite exceptional and big. "Yeah... the ability to control someone with a simple word."

-"Like vampires can?" Asked Jay.

-"Probably better than a vampire can, I would say, but then there's never been a voice commanding contest to prove it... to my knowledge." She grinned. "Grandma's a badass boys! She's got your backs don't worry about it!" Everyone either smiled or laughed at that statement then the old lady said:

-"I've also got years of practice, including with Steve, Tom and Misha here, and these three weren't a walk in the park, believe me!" She frowned at Misha who battered her eyelashes innocently. "Besides, for this first exercise you boys will be behind the walls, Antonio won't be able to get to you anyway." Kelly nodded and with a smirk said:

-"Well, that whole _voice_ thing seems pretty cool... Any chance for us to see you in action Ma'am?" He looked at the old lady mischievously. "It would definitely make me feel safer to witness its efficiency... you know..." Grandma laughed and replied:

-"Well actually, I think you'd understand its power better if you experienced it yourselves..." Kelly looked unsettled and looked at Jay who smiled as he shrugged his shoulders and said:

-"You asked for it!"

-"And when I said _you_ , I meant all of you." Added the old lady, Jay's smile faltered and Kelly scoffed softly looking at his lover's slightly pouting face. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you boys!" Continued the Grandma. "Just try to resist a little at my command to really feel what we're talking about here." She looked at every one of them and said with her Voice: " _ **I want you all to kneel on the floor**_."

Kelly looked at Misha kneeling right away in surprise.

-"I already know what it feels like to resist." She said with a wink. The fireman frowned as he felt something pressing his body down from within him. It took him a few more seconds to realise that he was fighting against his own will to follow the command, his body wanted to obey. He tried to resist as the old lady had told them to, but suddenly the pain came from his head, the pressure growing fast and making him feel dizzy. He fought a few more seconds before falling to his knees and exhaling a breath he had not realised he was holding. He inhaled and came back to his senses, next to him Jay was already kneeled, a bit further were Ruz and Antonio both in the same position, he turned his attention to the Grandma who smiled at him and said:

-"You have a strong will Kelly, you resisted much longer than even Antonio here..." She nodded, in her eyes a glint, small hint that it meant something, probably useful because she seemed to make a note in her head before turning to the rest of the group and continuing: "You may all get up now. We're gonna start working on the ground level only. Misha?"

-"Yes. I'll post them at the first marks and we'll wait for your signal. Ruz, you're sticking with me from now on." Said Misha waving for the man to join her. Antonio took Adam's face between his hands and gave him a peck on the lips before giving him a head signal to go to the vampiress.

-"I'll see you later." He said and Ruz just nodded, cheeks flushed by the intensity of the small kiss he had just received.

-"This will be the signal." Said Grandma pressing on a remote control's button. A single, short but rather loud beep resonated throughout the entire building. "When you hear it, I want you to be as still and silent as possible on the spot you've been assigned to. Antonio's job will be to point at where you are through the wall. If he's correct, you'll see a light turn on and you'll proceed to the next spot. Misha will show you all that's behind the walls and answer any questions you might have... Alright?" Everyone nodded. "This first session will last an hour, then we'll take a break and change the rules."

-"Okay boys, follow me!" Said Misha walking towards a large bookshelf, the small group followed her and looked with childish delight as she activated a hidden door mechanism by pulling on two different books at the same time. A part of the furniture rotated and a corridor appeared, the humans looked at each other with wide grins.

-"Hell yeah!" Said Ruz enthusiastically.

-"Good luck finding us Dawson!" Said Kelly as he noticed the materials the inner walls were covered of: thin layers of metal. Surely it was meant as a way to make the exercise more difficult, because he knew it had no technical interest for the building's structure whatsoever. Antonio smirked and waved at the fireman as he disappeared behind the wall along with the others. The bookshelf closed itself back.


	38. Change is inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter and a Happy New Year to you all!

Inside the walls was a strange parallel world, dimly lit by fire-escape type of lamps, very, very dusty and decorated with spider webs only. The small group followed the vampiress along a narrow corridor all the way to a bunch of stairs going down.

-"We're walking underneath the corridor that leads to the kitchen." Said Misha. "Try to get yourselves situated if you can, it's always good to know where you are."

-"Kitchen's that way Ma'am?" Asked Kelly pointing to his right.

-"Yep." Replied the woman. They walked up a bunch of stairs a bit further and went down another small corridor until they turned left into another. Misha stopped and said:

-"We're in the living-room now, look." She showed them a small trapdoor on the wall, she made it slide to reveal a spyhole from which the room could be observed. She smirked. "Every time you see one of these it means you can spy!" She winked. "Now let's get in position, the first spot is right here." She moved a bit further and pointed at a mark on the wall with the number 1 next to it. "Jay you'll be here but first I'm gonna show you where you need to go after you've been found, which you will know thanks to this light." She pointed at a light-bulb over their heads. "This will be turned on by Grandma when Antonio's found you." The man nodded and they all walked to the next spot which necessitated to take two left, go under another corridor and then turn right. "This is your spot number two." Said the woman. "Now go back to spot one and wait."

-"Okay. And what should I do after I'm found at spot number two ma'am?" Asked Jay.

-"Just wait for us to come and pick you up." Replied Misha. "Or you can wander around... but you guys still don't know where the exits are..." She smirked. "So it's probably better for you to wait actually!"

-"Yeah, I'm gonna do that ma'am." Replied the man with a smile. "It's not that I don't like it here, but there's no bar."

-"Actually... there is, but it'll be for another time." She winked at him and then left with Ruz and Kelly. She showed the fireman where his two spots were and continued with Ruz to their own first spot. A few seconds later the beeping signal rang.

Antonio started inspecting the walls of the first room where the old lady had taken him, focusing on his senses to detect where someone was standing, waiting for him to find the exact location and point at it. Grandma was standing silently at the door, watching him closely. It did not take long for Antonio to find Jay, mostly because he could hear him breathe, he told the old lady as she asked him what sense he had mostly relied on. And so, for the next room he was supposed to concentrate on finding body heat. It took him a bit longer to find Kelly, to focus on his sense of temperature, but after that he almost immediately found Misha and Ruz as he entered the third room.

-"Very impressive Antonio!" Said the old lady with a smile. "You easily found the first three spots, the next three will be a tad more tricky, some rooms might be empty, you have the rest of the ground floor to explore to find them and a little more than forty minutes."

-"Yes Ma'am." Said Antonio as he started walking, all senses on alert, firmly decided on winning the game and finding the last three hidings before the ending beep. It took him exactly twenty minutes to find them. Grandma pressed the remote control in her hand and a beep rang, signalling the end of the exercise.

-"That's a very good timing, I only know one other vampire who did better on his first day, that's Steve." Said the old lady to Antonio. "Something to be proud of dear!" The man smiled and nodded.

-"Thank you Ma'am." He said.

-"I have no doubt you'll be able to spend some time with your lover very soon." Added the woman.

-"How can you tell?" The old lady smiled warmly and replied:

-"Experience. Don't worry, you'll know when you're in control, you'll be able to feel it without a doubt."

-"What if I loose control? What if I hurt him without even realising it?" Asked warily the young vampire. "What if I kill him?" The Grandma cupped his cheek and said:

-"You've had a terrible experience of loosing control because you were too young. Any other newly turned would have done the same thing. You're not at fault. But once you've gained control, you just don't loose it any more. That's the way it is and always has been." She smiled at him and Antonio nodded, he wanted to believe her but definitely was not feeling in control yet: the smell of Ruz entering the room with the others making him feel helplessly somewhere between madly angry and deeply needy.

-"Hey gran' that was fast wasn't it?" Asked Misha.

-"Yes, just a little more than Steve's time." Replied the old lady, the vampiress looked impressed and whistled.

-"Well done Antonio!" She said, but the vampire was eyes glued to Ruz, predatory like. "Hey 'Tonio!" She shouted, snapping him out of his staring act with a jolt.

-"What?" Asked the man, looking at her a little annoyed. She smiled and said:

-"You did good... How about you feed on Ruz a little now, as a reward?" Antonio's eyes widened.

-"No! I don't need to feed." He replied harshly.

-"Yes you do sweetheart." Said the Grandma in a calm voice. "Feel how tense you are, the hunger needs to be satisfied to be controlled at this stage." She turned to Ruz. "Come here dear boy, don't be afraid." Adam obeyed and walked to her, trying hard not to look at Antonio's angry face.

-"I'm not in control yet ma'am!" Said Antonio with a pleading voice. "I'm... I don't want to... I can't." He took a few steps back as the old lady pushed Ruz in his direction.

-"I know you're not in control, but that's why I'm here, I'm gonna guide you through it and make you stop when necessary. **Trust me Antonio, I'm in control for you**." The vampire looked at her and visibly relaxed. His gaze turned to Ruz and he said:

-"Come here Adam, it's okay." The younger man looked up and smiled sheepishly, Antonio's face was not twisted with rage any more, it was normal, even sympathetic and calm. He nodded and walked into the vampire's arms.

-"Now, I want you to feel his heartbeat and listen to his breathing." Said the Grandma. "Close your eyes." Antonio complied and focused.

-"I can feel and hear him Ma'am." He said.

-"Good, now I want you to kiss him so he doesn't feel pain when you bite him." Continued the old lady.

-"How do I do that?"

-"Just think about it, focus and your body will produce the required venom, trust your instincts, I know you don't want to hurt him." Simply replied the woman with assurance. The vampire did as told and kissed Ruz once he was convinced the taste in his mouth was the soothing venom he needed. In his arms he felt Ruz relax as the mixture invaded his mouth, he trusted Antonio with his life and was letting himself go completely. Antonio broke the kiss when he felt like it was enough, trusting his instincts and reopened his eyes to look at the old lady.

-"You felt it, yes?" Asked the woman.

-"Yes Ma'am." Replied Antonio, feeling a bit proud and immensely relieved to realise he was getting a grasp on himself and his abilities.

-"Good, now just stay focused as you are, bite his neck and pay attention to his vitals. You'll know when to stop. I believe in you Antonio." Said the Grandma. The vampire looked at her and made a nod before biting Adam's carotid, his fangs sliding naturally out of his gums, allowing him to feast.

He swallowed slowly the heady nectar, like Steve had taught him, fought against his need to feed fast and focused all his attention on Adam and his body's reactions, on his instincts to protect the boy from harm, from him. All of the sudden it all became clear, like something natural and simple. He was aware, fully aware of everything, the people in the room, the difference between the vampiress and the humans, even the old lady's strange aura, it was like he had woken from a long sleep. He was in control. He stopped biting even though he knew he could keep on feeding without threatening Ruz's life, he licked the wound he had inflicted to make the skin heal and looked at the small assembly. He needed to share his newly found sense of control, his happiness.

-"I can feel it!" He said with a wide grin, fangs still covered with blood. "I'm in control! It's fucking... amazing! I can feel it, I mean... _I know it_. You were right. Thank you Ma'am!" He said with a wide smile, looking at the old lady who nodded back.

-"Could you still feed on Ruz or is he too weak?" Asked Misha.

-"He's alright, I could feed on him some more, I can tell he's still in good shape but I don't need to, I'd rather have him fully aware faster." Replied Antonio without the shadow of a doubt.

-"Yeah! Antonio's got it! Welcome to the vampire-hood brother!" Said the vampiress with a wide grin. "Now why don't you kiss Ruz and make him more aware, like you want him to be?"

-"I can do that?" Asked Antonio before he frowned, visibly searching for the answer within himself. "I _can_ do that! Shit..." He pulled a dazed Adam back into his arms and kissed him anew. Within seconds Ruz jolted and looked around, eyes wide open with surprise and well, adrenalin or something alike.

-"What? What happened?" He asked confused to a grinning Antonio.

-"I'm in full control now babe." Replied the vampire with a wink.

-"You are?" Antonio nodded and Ruz launched himself to kiss him happily, completely ignoring the rest of the group who smiled fondly.

-"Well, that's very good news, I'm sure Steve will be happy to hear it." Said Jay, finding it awkward to call his master slash lover by his name out loud. He realised that neither Kelly or himself ever called the vampire by his name, wondered if he could, if he would be allowed to, because suddenly he wanted to. _Master_ or _sir_ seemed like something keeping him at a distance somehow and he wanted to change that. Misha's hand on his shoulder startled him, he looked at her with raised eyebrows.

-"Steve is a sweet man you know, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She said in a low voice addressed to him only.

-"What?" He asked incredulous. The vampiress smiled and left him with no answer.

-"Well, how about we take that break now?" Said the Grandma. "Kelly and Jay, go to the kitchen and bring us something to drink as well as the biscuits I cooked this morning, they're in the oven."

-"Yes Ma'am." Replied the two men in unison before leaving the room.

In town, Steve had joined the Marshal in front of the hospital and helped him as promised with his friend, soon to be lover, at least in the vampire's opinion. Luckily the man was in good enough shape to remain human and Steve had simply put his venoms to work.

-"He'll be fine, give him a week to get back on his feet and then invite him to dinner." Said the vampire with a smirk. "He's seen my face Raylan you're gonna have some explaining to do."

-"Yeah..." Said the Marshal looking amused as well as annoyed. "I don't know how to thank you Steve, this means a lot to me."

-"Don't sweat it Ray, you've always been there for me, least I can do is return the favour." For the second time since he had known the Marshal, Steve saw him on the brink of tears, the first time had been when Steve had left him, years ago. "Come here." He said, inviting the human into an embrace. Raylan hugged him and exhaled softly in his arms, relieved.

-"Thank you." He whispered.

-"My pleasure Ray, my pleasure. You deserve this, you deserve him."

The two men exchanged a chaste kiss and saluted each other before Steve left, telling the Marshal to keep him informed about his friend's state, just to be on the safe side.

As he drove back to the house, the vampire reflected on his past relationship with Raylan and before he arrived, he had reached a conclusion: he needed to take his relationship with his two current lovers to the next level, he needed to set them free so to speak. Tom and Dean's idea of creating a special unit to hunt monsters suddenly seemed more appealing, it could give his humans a new purpose in life, after all he knew how bored they had been, even if none of them had complained about it. They were passionate about their old jobs and now they were just going round in circles most of the time, it wasn't healthy, especially on the long term and Steve knew it.

He got out of his ride and put out his phone to call his queen. Vampires hunting monsters was an idea that needed her approval first and foremost, there was also his need of a new identity. After what he called a friend at the FBI, a high ranked that would have the power to give him and his new team what they needed: a real job, a real existence, he needed to meet him in person and talk, then he called another friend in the CIA, because maybe it would be a better place for them to be working, he wasn't sure. When he was satisfied that everything was set in motion he entered the house, a smile on his face.

-"There you are!" Said Misha as Steve entered the room where she, Grandma, Antonio and Ruz were waiting for Kelly and Jay to come back from the kitchen. "Perfect timing bro'! Just in time to congratulate Antonio here..."

-"Oh yeah?" Asked Steve looking at his young vampire. Antonio smiled and the vampire immediately noticed how at ease with himself he was, he felt through their bond how relaxed and happy Antonio was compared to the last time he had seen him in presence of Ruz. He felt his control. "Oh yeah! Well done Antonio, I'm happy for you." The vampire tussled the younger vampire's hair and Antonio faked annoyance at the gesture when he was really feeling proud like a kid his dad congratulated, a silly grin stuck on his face.

The door opened and two happy humans walked in with food and drinks on trays. The group sat, ate, drank and talked for a while, until Grandma said the break was over and they had to resume training.

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing hide and seek in a less static way, the baits moving freely in the hidden corridors and passages, forcing Antonio to work his senses to their maximum, followed by a very attentive Grandma pushing him to focus on various details and learn to notice presences from further and further and with more and more details.

Steve had joined the rest of the baits and was all about getting Antonio to the top of his game, Kelly found it amusing how concentrated and strategic he was being, he was feeling a little giddy because he had drank a bit of the old lady's drink with his cookies, he chuckled pointing at the vampire crouching weirdly in a corner, giving Jay a small blow with his elbow to make him look. Jay smiled shaking his head at the awkward position.

-"You two head over there, you'll find a bunch of stairs leading to a small platform." Whispered Steve with a very serious commanding tone, the Navy SEAL in him back in action, the two humans looked at each other and chuckled. "What are you waiting for? Go!" He whispered a bit louder, the two men obeyed, walking in the pointed direction, visibly amused by the seriousness displayed, the vampire's lips turned into a small smile for a second before he went back to his master plan. Jay followed Kelly down a corridor and then turning left into another one until they reached the stairs going up to the mezzanine, up there the ceiling was low and they had to lean a little to keep walking.

-"How far should we go?" Asked the fireman.

-"I don't know. Look there's a spyhole, let's have a look." They watched the room below them, its was the conference room. Nothing very interesting there, they never used it. "I guess anywhere will do really." Said Jay, he had been watching through the peep-hole unaware that Kelly, feeling playful had slunk behind him. He was now holding him by the hips, his body bent over Jay's, his chin almost touching his back because of the ceiling's low height.

-"I really enjoyed fucking you Jay..." He whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. "... I'd love to do it again." The booze in his system giving him confidence, Kelly started grinding himself against the desired body in his hold. He felt himself getting hard and Jay felt it too, he whimpered in spite of himself and said:

-"Kelly... we can't do this here." He tried to move but Kelly pushed him forward, forcing him to put his hands on the wall in front of him to avoid a face-to-face meeting with it. He let out a sharp huff as he landed and realised the power display was actually making his legs a little wobbly right now, or maybe it was the grandma's drink he had sipped with his cookies earlier, just like Kelly.

-"Don't move." Said Kelly with a low husky voice that sent another rush of shivers through Jay's body and he complied, exhaling shakily. Or rather, he let the fireman open his pants and lower them along with his underwear, he wanted to say something about Steve finding them like this, and maybe, probably, being pissed off about them messing with his mission to train Antonio, but he was already too aroused to make up a coherent speech, so he just kept on panting softly. Kelly grasped his ass-cheeks and pushed them apart, he buried his face there, plunging his tongue inside his lover's hole wantonly, Jay bit his fist to avoid making a loud sound of pleasure. It felt so damn good. The fireman added a finger, spitting to lube him, making him wriggle and writhe. Then he added another finger and quickly a third, under his ministrations Jay was slowly loosing it, the dim lights and strange location making him feel like it was all a bit surreal but definitely really nice.

-"Shit Kelly..." He turned around in a jolt and looked at the man, pupils dilated and a little more out of breath than seconds before: the fireman was massaging his prostate, he gaped, eyes widened.

-"You like that don't you Jay?" Asked Kelly, voice still husky and vibrating low in Jay's abdomen.

-"Y... yes." He replied with a faltering voice, head lolling forward between his arms, eyes closing. Kelly stopped what he was doing and withdrew his fingers leaving Jay feeling empty and needy.

-"What?" Pleaded Jay as the sensations stopped completely. Kelly opened his trousers and spit on his hardened limb before pressing it at Jay's entrance.

-"Ready babe?" Jay turned around, Kelly was caressing his back sensually, the tip of his cock teasing at his hole just the same.

-"Yes... please." _Please_? Jay stopped at the word, at using it towards Kelly like this. It felt strange, a bit disturbing.

-"I'm gonna make you feel good baby." Said the fireman as he pushed himself in his lover slowly. _Baby_ , Jay stopped at that word too, for a second, because then he was being delightfully filled by a hard and deliciously warm limb. He moaned softly, a part of him still aware of where he was. Kelly's hand on his hip started pushing and pulling with the power of a well-built, muscular man, handling his body, his other hand rubbing his back in a sensual but rather possessive way, grasping at his skin and sliding to his neck, pulling on his hair gently but firmly. "Look at me." Said the fireman with a stern voice and Jay whimpered, his heart-beat slightly increasing, his cock twitching in immediate response to the renewed power display. Even if it was soft and rather different than Steve's it was definitely having an effect on him. He obeyed and turned around to look at the fireman. Somehow as their eyes met, it suddenly felt completely different, like this was not how it was supposed to be, like he should be the one in control. He said:

-"Come on, get on with it Kelly, we don't have all day!" Kelly froze, then he smirked and said mischievously:

-"Beg for it."

-"What?"

-"You heard me Jay... Beg." No..., no way was Jay gonna beg Kelly to fuck him, no way in hell, he tried to move away from the fireman but his hold was strong, stronger than him and well, his cock was buried deep inside, so Jay was actually stuck where he was. Kelly lowered himself to whisper in his ear: "I know you want to feel my cock ramming inside you babe, just ask for it... don't be shy." Then he kissed and chewed at Jay's neck, sliding a hand beneath his shirt to tease his nipples while the other hand kept a hold of his hips.

-"Shit... Kelly you sonofaaah..." Jay's head jolted backwards, he let out a dirty moan, the sensations in his nipples making him writhe and shiver.

-"Beg for me to fuck you Jay..."

-"Nhh... noooh shit! Kelly..." His voice faltered as the fireman became zealous with teasing his nipples, making him harder and hornier by the second.

-"No? D'you want me to stop?"

-"Nooo... don't... Shit!" Kelly chuckled and bit Jay's neck a little harder, this time Jay yelped and his body jolted backwards thus making Kelly's move upwards and his head bump in the ceiling.

-"Ouch!" He said a bit amused, Jay looked at him because of the noise it had made. "I'm alright." Said Kelly, the half-bent position was hard to keep so he decided to change it. He grabbed Jay's upper body, pulling him flushed against his own and brought them both down to the floor where they knelt, his cock still buried deep inside his lover. He was enjoying taking control over Jay for a change and he had the strength to do so, he was feeling like a tease right now so he moved his hands back under the detective's shirt and went back to playing with his nipples, fully aware of the effect it had on his partner.

Jay moaned at the change of position, Kelly's cock moving inside him as they did, sending him jolts of pleasure, he let his lover guide him down the floor and knelt, his feet between Kelly's, his hands down on the floor, then the fireman's hands came back to his already sensitive tits and he had to clench his teeth to avoid making too much noise.

-"Beg for my cock Jay... I know you want it..." Whispered Kelly in his ear again, making a single, small and agonisingly slow back and forth inside the warmth of his lover, Jay moaned and cursed, his breath hitched as Kelly pinched a nipple a little harder.

-"P..please..." He said, feeling needy.

-"Please what?" Jay groaned and Kelly smirked.

-"F..fuck me..." Kelly grinned.

-"Say it again, full sentence Jay." The cop groaned louder and tried to get away but Kelly pinned him down his cock forcefully making him gasp before moaning softly.

-"Please..f..fuck me Kelly." His voice was needy and it annoyed him, he groaned anew but stopped as Kelly finally moved. "Yes..." He whined.

-"Yes..." Echoed Kelly. "I know what you need Jay, I'm gonna give it to you... you dirty cop!" Jay almost chuckled at the name-calling but moaned instead because Kelly's cock was filling him and pressing at his prostate delightfully now. It felt good. Then the fireman pushed him down on his elbows and picked-up his pace, his face down on his forearms and his arse up, Jay felt like a dirty cop indeed, they were surrounded by silence so all he could hear was the sound of flesh hitting flesh over his ragged breath and somehow it made him feel more self-aware. He was letting Kelly take full control and had to fight against it. He pushed on his hands to try and get back up but the muscular fireman did not let him, he struggled against the warm hand pressing on his back and suddenly it slid to the nape of his neck, effectively pinning him down, face flushed on the dusty floor. Jay let out a sharp exhale at the feelings the restraining position was giving him, the power of Kelly's thrusts inside him, his other hand pushing and pulling his hips vehemently, he moaned and whimpered, he wanted to be owned completely now.

-"Kelly..." He moaned his lover's name, face flushed.

-"Yeah baby, I know you like it a bit rough..." Whispered Kelly before biting and chewing at his shoulder, Jay wriggled and whined, his body shivering down to his toes.

-"Yes..." Whined the cop. Kelly moved his upper body backwards and grabbed at Jay's hips with his two hands, he started ramming into his lover with renewed vigour, revelling in the sight of his cock sliding in and out of his lover's hole and at the noises it made him do. Jay felt himself loose all remaining control all of the sudden, his body moving back and forth, pushing backwards to meet Kelly's thrusts without his say-so, he could hear himself moan like a slut but could not control it.

-"You dirty... dirty cop..." Groaned Kelly feeling himself on the hedge of coming, he slapped Jay's ass-cheek, making him jolt and moan louder before reaching down to grasp his penis, it was half erect and Kelly smirked at Jay's reaction to his hand enveloping it tightly. "You wanna cum for me babe?"

-"Yes please Kelly..." Replied Jay immediately before thinking _Shit!_ Because he definitely had a problem with letting Kelly take full control. But then Kelly kissed his neck and licked his ear as he started stroking his cock in a perfect rhythm, fucking him roughly at the same time, breathing heavily in his neck, groaning possessively and Jay could not think any more. He came, all over the dusty wooden floor, Kelly's body covering him completely, filling him deeply, holding him tightly as he writhed and shivered through his orgasm.

Kelly came right after that, he withdrew quickly from Jay, fully aware that only their master was allowed to spill his semen inside them. Beneath him, Jay was panting hard, sending specks of dust flying away from his gaping mouth where the side of his face glued to the floor. Kelly pulled his pants up and quickly went to take care of Jay, he had fucked him roughly and felt a bit concerned about the man. He sat next to him with his back against the wall and pulled his lover on his lap and against his chest. Jay let him handle his body, still too high and dazed to take any initiative, the fireman cuddled him and said:

-"Thank you Jay." The detective was not looking at him, his eyes lost in the void. "Are you okay?" He asked caressing his cheek softly. Jay blinked and took a breath, visibly coming back to his senses, he smiled sheepishly and replied:

-"More than okay..." _Thank you,_ _this was good_ , he wanted to add, but could not. It would need him to acknowledge that he was okay with being taken, dominated by anyone else but Steve and he was not ready to do that. Kelly kissed him softly and he raised his hand to grasp the fireman's hair, he wanted to show him he was back in charge so he pulled on them a little harder and kissed Kelly a little more possessively, the fireman let him, moaning softly in their mouths. Jay could actually feel Kelly's body melt under his action and it made him feel satisfied, comforted. He broke the kiss and observed the result of his deed with a smirk. Kelly smiled back, face blushed as expected.

Then they heard footsteps. Jay was still butt-naked with his pants down to his ankles.

-"Shit!" He whispered, giggling like a teenager as he grabbed his pants and pulled them up awkwardly, still sprawled on Kelly's laps. The fireman behind him was chuckling, using the side of his jacket to hide his naked ass from whoever was coming up the mezzanine's stairs.

-"There's no mistakes possible as to what the smell up here is..." Growled Steve stepping on the dusty floor. The two men stood up and looked at him a bit warily. The vampire observed them as he walked towards them silently, he stopped in front of them and bluntly asked: "So who fucked who?" Jay felt his face warm up and he frowned, he could not say out loud _Kelly fucked me sir_. The fireman was looking at him, he turned to Steve and said:

-"I fucked him sir, it was my idea... I wanted more of... what it felt like the last time... it's all my fault, I guess the old lady's drink at the break helped a little too sir. Sorry." Steve chuckled and said:

-"Well then, no more old lady's drink during training for you from now on!" He closed in on Jay, his upper body leaning forward because of the low ceiling making the scene all the more intimate, he cupped the human's cheek and slid a ghost finger on his lower lip. "So, he fucked you huh?" His eyes were burning trough Jay's, the human shivered and exhaled shakily, his body slightly curling on itself.

-"Yes sir." It was below a whisper, Steve heard it but he said:

-"What was that? What happened Jay?" The cop groaned, looking at him visibly annoyed and definitely blushed, all the way to the ears.

-"K..Kelly... fucked me sir." He said a little louder, huffing as he scowled at Steve for making him say out loud what he dreaded saying. The vampire smiled at him with all his charm and visibly proud. Jay shook his head, yielding with a small smirk on the corner of his mouth, looking away, the vampire knew him better than himself and enjoyed pushing him forward, he continued:

-"Did it feel good to let him take you in this dirty attic you dirty cop?" Of course the vampire had heard Kelly calling him that. He chuckled awkwardly looking at Kelly.

-"Yeah it did sir." He said looking away again. Steve smiled at Kelly knowingly, nodding.

-"Alright, let's go back with the others now." He said tussling Jay's hair, putting an end to his torture.

The beeping sound rang and everyone gathered back in the starting room. Grandma congratulated Antonio once again and laughed saying that shagging during training was a dead giveaway, gazing at the two culprits with a grin that made everyone laugh and Jay blush hard once again.

Then Steve told Antonio he trusted him to keep Ruz in his room for the night if he wanted to, the two reunited lovers gladly accepted his offer and disappeared within seconds after being reminded that dinner was at eight for those who still needed food as well as for those who did not and that showing up was non-negotiable because they needed to talk.

Steve and his two side-kickers as Misha called them, went to their room to shower and change clothes before dinner, since they were covered in dust and spider-webs as well as a heady smell of arousal and sweat. The vampiress went to the spa with the Grandma and they all met back in the kitchen at eight as agreed. Everyone was there, including a healthier-looking Adam, Tom and Dean.

-"So..." Said Steve. "I've been thinking about your idea Tom." Jay and Kelly looked at him a bit surprised because they had not talked about the issue together, the three of them. "And I think it's a great idea, so does our queen."

-"You asked our mother?" Said Misha surprised. "Already? I thought we were going to think about it first..."

-"Well, call me enthusiastic." Replied the vampire with a grin. "Before planning anything I needed to make sure it would be possible, hence the call. But nothing's done yet, she's just not against the idea, which is a good start. Now we need to talk details..." Steve looked at Jay and Kelly. "I know we haven't discuss this, but I see you guys go in circles and champ at the bit silently. You need something to keep you occupied and quite frankly, so do I. I think this is exactly what we need: some bad guys to chase and some time out of the house for starters." Jay smiled, nodding silently. Kelly looked a bit uncertain but nodded anyway, guessing he would eventually find a way to fit in the picture.

-"Alright!" Said Tom looking happier than ever with Dean sitting by his side, making the exact same face. "Details it is then! Where should we start?"

-"Well, we need to establish how we want to work, who does what, from where, what equipments we need and so on, if we're setting a task force, we need to think this through. Then we can get our friends in high places to create our jobs." Said Steve.

-"Get them to create our jobs?" Asked Antonio eyebrows raised. "You mean you want us to be official, have badges and such master?"

-"Absolutely. Badges open doors and we can always hide them if we prefer to lay low. What do you say Dean?" Continued the vampire.

-"I agree, It'd be nice to have a _real_ badge instead of fake ones for a change!" Nodded Dean. "Wait... official... does that mean we're getting paid as well sir?"

-"Of course." Replied Tom scoffing. "You don't expect me to work for free do you?" Dean looked at him like he was an alien from another planet.

-"I've been doing exactly that for the last twenty something years and I'm still alive... I'm sure you could manage." Said the hunter with a mocking tone, adding a late: "Master." That did nothing to stop the incredulous look on the vampire's face.

-"You really don't know me that well yet Dean..." He said, Misha laughed.

-"We'll get paid for our official jobs, but don't get your hopes up, salary will be minimum." Said Steve.

-"Good enough for me sir!" Said Dean raising his glass.

The group spent the supper as well as the rest of the evening discussing and taking notes to set up their task force and then Tom said:

-"Well I guess now all we need to do is get the rest of the team up to date. Dean, you wanna break the news to your brother and the angel?" The hunter smiled sheepishly.

-"Yes master." He said. Tom handed him his mobile phone.

-"Here you go darling, you can go next door, take your time." Dean nodded, thanking the vampire and left to make the call.

-"Alright then, it's all settled. Tomorrow I'll make a few phone calls and we'll get this gig running. I'll call our queen right away to tell her what we've decided." Said Steve pulling his phone out of his pocket and getting up to leave the room too. He came back moments later. "It's all good boys and girls!" Misha clapped her hands happily and everyone smiled. "Now let's all go to bed, tomorrow's gonna be a busy day, Antonio's got more training to do and you humans need to start monster fighting training."

-"Monster fighting training sir?" Asked Kelly a bit concerned.

-"Yeah, don't worry about it fireman, we'll find something to suit your skills." Replied the vampire with a warm smile putting a comforting hand on his human's shoulder. Kelly nodded.

The group separated and went to bed, filled with the happiness that comes along the idea of a life-changing new job.


	39. A new start

The next day started right after breakfast, Misha had been house-hunting all night long and had a selection of estates to show the group. They were all large properties with multiple buildings to store material and weapons or whatever, create a jail for monsters and other creatures, an infirmary, a computer-room, have a nice and large meeting-room as well as enough place to house everyone comfortably if needed. All away from prying eyes and within reach of a major highway to get to places quickly. Even if a heliport was to be built eventually according to her.

The group watched with interest all the photos and listened to the ideas of arrangements Misha had thought about for each property and discussed their locations and whatnot, before all agreeing on two of them, they would visit them and decide afterwards, meanwhile Misha would keep on looking, just in case an amazing property appeared on the market.

Dean had arranged with Tom and Steve for his brother and Castiel to come and visit, so they would be able to take part in the decisions too. Even if they both looked a little ill at ease at first, they soon relaxed into the idea and showed enough interest and implication for Steve to feel a bit more at ease with his grand plan.

Because Steve was the real instigator here, even if it had been Tom and Dean's idea, he had made it his own and was now the conductor of the band, his instinctual leadership blossoming naturally and the group following him without question. Only Castiel seemed a bit sceptical at times, frowning and opening his mouth as if to speak only to close it back and remain quiet. The vampire had also noticed the way the angel looked at Dean, how smitten he was with the hunter, even though he was doing his best to hide it, Steve was a good detective. He wondered if the hunter, Dean, knew. Tom was keeping him possessively close to himself and Steve realised that it was making the angel sort of tense, which could become a problem. Sexual tensions within a task force need to be addressed fast if you don't want them to get in the way, thought the vampire. He said:

-"Tom? I need to speak to you for a minute." He gestured towards the door and the vampire followed him out in the corridor. "Have you noticed how the angel looks at Dean?" Tom's eyebrows raised.

-"No..., _how_ does he look at him?" Steve grinned and said:

-"Wantonly... Jeez, how blind can you be?" Tom looked a bit surprised.

-"Really? I though angels of the lord had no feelings, no emotions..."

-"Well, that one looks pretty different from the ones you've met, don't you think? Just consider how long he's been hanging out with these two hunters..." Tom nodded, making a face that meant it made sense.

-"So you think he's developed feelings for my human. Okay... so what?"

-"I also believe that your human has developed some feelings for the angel too, probably has for a while... But whatever it's been before you made him yours, it might become problematic since we are to work with the angel. So you need to take this matter into your own hands and solve it, now."

-"What? What do you mean? I don't care if the angel likes the human. What d'you want me to do about it? It is of no consequence!" Replied Tom, Steve rubbed his forehead.

-"Yes it is." The vampire knew that trying to get through his brother's thick skull was mission impossible, so he approached things in a different way. "Don't you think that angel is good looking? I mean, these eyes and that smile... And have you ever fed on an angel? Man, that's something! Owning one, having him smell like you would be a great display of charisma and power, don't you think?" He grinned. Tom exhaled and chuckled.

-"I see what you're doing here bro'... I see... He does look good though..." He grinned too. "And I've heard you having a threesome with your boys, it sounded delightful... I guess I wouldn't mind trying that with those two..." Steve grinned anew and nodded.

-"Get the angel what he wants, get him in bed with the hunter. Take what's offered to you and make our lives a little easier in the process! Right?" Tom laughed.

-"Oh bro', beneath your handsome looks you're such a devious beast sometimes... I really do love that about you!" Steve laughed. Tom handed out his hand to shake. "You've got yourself a deal sir." The vampires shook hands and Steve said:

-"Alright, stay here, I'll send Dean and Castiel your way."

-"Wh... what? Now? You want me to do this now?" The older vampire looked at him like he was dumb.

-"Yes, now Tom." The vampire mumbled something but Steve was already to the door entering the room and closing it back behind him. Tom stood like an idiot for a few seconds before getting his shit back together. Dean and the angel, for him. He grinned then thought again, _angel_ , dangerous creature... or more like _deadly_. Shit! He clenched his teeth, if Steve had told him to do that, it was because he trusted him, trusted his ability to keep the upper hand on both the human and the angel, all by himself. He doubted he would be able to do it, and saw himself getting vaporised by white light, he shivered, shit! _I can do it!_ The door's handle moved and he gathered all his vampire mojo to steady himself. He could definitely do it...

-"Dean, Castiel, we need to talk in private. Follow me." He lead the way to his room and closed the door behind them. "Sit on the bed." He said. Dean obeyed without thinking but Castiel frowned slightly.

-"I'm okay standing up. Thank you." Said the angel.

-"That wasn't a question Castiel." Said Tom using a bit of his powerful aura to make a point. Castiel shivered and frowned a bit deeper, not moving.

-"Come on Cas'." Said Dean tapping the mattress by his side. "We're just gonna talk. Come sit down, don't be a wuss." The angel looked at the human and made a groan before doing as told. Tom smirked, now he knew how to get Castiel where he wanted.

-"Well actually we're not _just_ gonna talk." Said the vampire enigmatically. Right away the angel tensed and made a face that said: I knew it! That vampire could not be trusted! Tom ignored it and said to Dean: "I want you to obey my every order Dean, I want you to be happy and give you everything you want. Alright?" The hunter frowned slightly and replied:

-"Uh... yes master?"

-"Let's start with something simple: I want you to kiss Castiel's cheeks." Dean blinked and flushed slightly, he cleared his throat, unsettled by what he suddenly could picture was to happen after he obeyed that first order.

-"Yes master." He said with a hoarse voice before clearing his throat again, and leaning to kiss the angel's cheeks. Castiel did not move an inch, breath even and heart beat just slightly above usual.

-"Now I want you to kiss him with your tongue boy. Deep and sensual or light as a feather, just like _you_ want to kiss him."

-"Y..yes master." Dean moved his upper body slightly backwards to look into Castiel's eyes, he wanted to kiss him, but only if the angel was okay with it. He mumbled with a fully flushed face:

-"Can I... may I k... kiss you? I mean are you... okay with this? D'you w... want to too? I mean you too? To kiss me I mean..." That's when Castiel's heart bolted in his chest and his breath started fastening. Tom grinned.

-"Yes Dean, I've wanted you to do that for a long time." Replied the angel not so casually. Dean frowned.

-"You have? Why didn't you say something? Give me a hint? Someth..." Castiel's lips were on Dean's, his tongue invading his mouth wantonly, just like Steve had predicted. Watching the angel kiss passionately his human made Tom feel aroused and dominant, he needed to claim this angel if he was to share his Dean with him. He moved closer to the two warm bodies and pushed them flat on their side, pulling them both upwards so they would not accidentally fall off the bed, getting himself settled between them in the process. All in a vampire's flash of action.

The angel broke the kiss and looked at him, his lean and strong body laying between him and Dean, showing dominance and power but also... a deep care and... amusement? It unsettled Castiel, how could this vampire care so much about Dean in so little time? And why was he amused? Was all this just a joke to him? Or was he trying to lure them into a trap of some sort? And mostly why was Dean so at ease with the vampire? The angel had agreed to become a part of this team but was still considering his options, his ability to extract Dean from this. He had never thought he would end up in a bed with the hunter, under the direction of the vampire and about to take part in bodily pleasures with the human he had fantasised about so many times. He could feel himself getting aroused and the presence of the vampire was making him wary. Next to them Dean looked in a daze.

-"Dean belongs to me Castiel... the only way for me to let _you_ have him more than this, is if you belong to me too." Said Tom, the angel's eyes widened then he frowned.

-"What does that imply?" He asked.

-"Belonging to me?"

-"Yes."

-"Well, if you're mine, first you're under my protection, which mean that few creatures will dare attack you with my scent on you, even fewer vampires. Then it means I will feed on you when I need to, you will obey me and call me master."

-"Is that all? Will you be able to control me? Force me to do your will? Use my powers against who you see fit? What else?" Tom chuckled.

-"Come on Castiel, don't play naïve with me, I'm pretty sure you know what being bonded to a vampire implies."

-"Well, you're an ancient kind of vampires, we don't know that much about you actually. And since rituals and bonds can greatly differ from one to another, I'd like to know what I'm going into precisely before I make a decision."

-"I understand." Said Tom, then he looked at Dean and said: "I want you to keep on kissing Castiel while I talk to him, in his neck, on his ears, cheeks, wherever you want to go for me babe." The hunter exhaled shakily, he really wanted to do just that right now, so he did not look for a sign of approval from Castiel, he just went for it.

-"Yes master." Replied Dean as he started kissing, the angel looked a bit unsettled and the vampire knew his plan would work.

-"So, if we bond together, first of all there will be a bond between us, you know what I mean, but also a sort of mind connection, some bonded get all the way to telepathy but not always. Anyway, it goes two way, and you'll learn to control it. Then about control, I would be able to control you, just like I could now. By compelling you to do something. But I've been raised into not using that ability, considering it cancels completely free will. Which is not the case of our bond. You would still be you, which mean you could disobey an order, just like Dean could if he wanted to. Right Dean?" The hunter's head moved towards him, he looked dazed, mouth reddened by its activities.

-"I'm sorry master... what?" Tom chuckled, finding his human utterly super cute, like Misha would say.

-"You know that you can disobey my order right?"

-"Oh yeah, pff, sure I do." Dean looked like he wanted to look confident, the vampire nodded.

-"Right, get back at it then, and add a little tongue."

-"Yes master." Replied Dean in an exhale as his body slightly shivered.

-"That mind connection you talked about, how much of myself would you be able to see exactly? Because angel's souls are deadly to look at, I suppose you know that much?" Said Castiel, visibly struggling to stay focused, with Dean being more and more zealous with his duty.

-"I know. I wouldn't dare looking at your soul man!" Tom chuckled, looking a little tense. "Don't joke with that Cas. But about mind access, to be honest, I've come to believe that it's better to let the people let you know what they want rather than going through the shit that's in people's brains! It's too complicated for me, I'm no psychiatrist. Sure I'll take a peak now and then if I smell something fishy, but other than that, it's mostly useful to find one another and communicate. As well as share feelings and emotions in a way too... I guess..." Tom thought about it for a second. "Wait, that alone could be a fucking thrill for you, angel." He looked at Castiel intently. "You know, feel what the other feels, live his emotions with him. Have you ever been close to doing that as an angel of the lord on this earth?"

Beneath Cas, Dean had started to moan with desire, he wanted this bond to happen, he wanted Castiel to join them, and yes, have sex with them. So he said:

-"You know I wouldn't say that about many people Cas, but I trust Tom. I actually believe he's one of the good guys, even though he's a vampire. Like you said, they're an ancient race, they have a code of conduct that's really straight and shit. Anyway I... I just wished you could trust him like I do." He looked into the angel's eyes with a puppy face, caressed his chest and continued: "You could say yes Cas, we're gonna be working with the others so they'll be our safe-guards you know?"

-"What does it require to seal the bond? Sexual intercourse between us?" Asked casually Castiel to the vampire, Dean almost choked on his saliva and Tom chuckled.

-"Yes, I have to mark you as mine, with my semen." Tom dared raising a slow hand to caress Castiel's chest, the angel did not flinch. "It would be an honour for me to have you as my feeder alongside Dean, Castiel." He moved his body and leaned forward to kiss the holy creature, their lips met and the angel did not resist him, he opened his mouth invitingly. Tom kissed him possessively and gave him a little arousing venom just for the kick, the angel's reaction was immediate: he jolted up and started stripping his clothes. Apparently Tom had more power over the angel than he had initially thought, he smirked. "Dean, take off your pants, offer me that tight hole." The hunter let out a sharp exhale before he replied:

-"Yes master. " And complied instantly, stripping, getting on all fours on the bed, not bothering to take off his t-shirt before offering his ass up in the air. Tom smiled and looked at Castiel who was almost drooling at the sight.

-"He's beautiful isn't he?" Asked him Tom teasingly as he moved his already fully erect cock to Dean's entrance, sensually caressing his bottom.

-"Yes..." Replied Castiel with a husky voice, eyes stuck on the vampire's actions.

-"Castiel, if you want to become mine, you have to start addressing me properly, call me _master_ at all times." Castiel nodded silently so Tom added: "And I want verbal answers at all times too. Understood?"

-"Yes master, I understand." Replied calmly the angel. His eyes stuck on Dean's twitching anus, on the curves of his ass-cheeks, the slight shiver running through the human's legs. The smell of Dean's arousal and his attractive body just inches away from him, partially naked, so attractive. The hunter turned his head towards him and looked at him with lust in his eyes. Desire was the only word that came into Castiel's mind, Dean's or his, both, he wanted it all. If Dean had agreed to this, he would trust him and follow. Follow a vampire... He looked at Tom because Dean's head had jolted backwards, the vampire was pushing his cock inside the hunter and visibly enjoying the sensation as much as him, both were making sounds of pleasure and Castiel groaned with desire, stepping closer to them.

-"What is it Castiel? Do you want to feel what it's like to be inside him?" Asked Tom mischievously as he started ramming into Dean to make him moan and make the angel succumb.

-"Yes master, I do." Replied truthfully the angel. Dean looked at him with a smile that made him immediately melt, he moved towards the hunter, he needed to feel him, touch him, kiss him, smell him. His head was slightly spinning and it was delicious. It was new and he wanted more.

-"Wait!" Said Tom with a stern commanding tone that stopped Castiel in his haste. "You're not allowed to touch him yet. Stand back there and wait."

-"Yes master." Said the angel before going back to his initial place, standing at the foot of the bed, in a perfect position to see the vampire's limb slide in and out of Dean. Delicious torture to watch, desirable sounds to hear. He was ready to comply to get what he wanted: being the one inside Dean.

Tom could smell the angel's arousal, he could hear him pant and groan as he watched him take the human he now knew he wanted so badly. He withdrew and Dean moaned at the feeling of emptiness, he looked at Castiel who groaning with raw desire, looked at the vampire.

-"Yes Castiel, you will have what you want and I will make you mine at the same time, how does that sound?" The angel frowned, visibly trying to picture this offer in his head, then he made a 'mmhhh', raising his eyebrows, looking like he had figured it out. He nodded and said:

-"You penetrate me as I penetrate Dean master?" Tom chuckled at this pure innocence and confirmed:

-"Yes, exactly." He gestured for Castiel to move in position and Dean mumbled something, chuckling softly, then it ended up in a whine as Castiel put his hands on his hips, followed by a low _shit...oh shit!_ and then silence as he gaped. Castiel's cock felt warm compared to Tom's and that alone was unsettling, it was a bit wider also, maybe, Dean wasn't sure, but what he was sure about was that it felt gooood.

-"Oh shit Cas', keep going." He said as he felt the angel slow his pace as he slid his hard limb inside him, probably being careful not to hurt him or something stupid. Dean wanted more.

Tom had already grabbed the lube and he pushed Castiel's upper body forward to give him access to his crack. Of course, the angel's muscles were at work pushing his hips forward into Dean so Tom struggled to slide his spit-coated fingers inside the angel, but he managed nonetheless. He stretched him and lubed him with soothing venom and finally pressed himself inside the angel. Castiel stilled completely inside Dean and moaned, his body arched backwards and his hips pushed forwards, sending Dean into the mattress beneath him as the vampire penetrated his ass, a place he had never guessed could feel like this. He turned around to look at Tom and the vampire smiled at him and said:

-"Does it feel good Castiel?"

-"Oh yes master!" Replied the angel enthusiastically. Tom grinned and started moving back and forth. Beneath him, after taking the time to adjust, Cas slowly started to follow his rhythm to fuck Dean at the same time, all three of them moaning with pleasure in a rather loud choir. To his own surprise, Tom was the first to cum. Apparently, ramming passionately into the angel, making him gasp as he hit his prostate over and over, had been enough to make him go over the hedge. He spread his seed inside the angel, thus marking him as his. HIS angel. He grinned, blessed Steve for his idea and realised that the creature had a lot of stamina: Cas was still ramming into Dean fervidly, he pulled his upper body towards him and bit his neck, Castiel groaned but kept on thrusting into Dean, the hunter came and howled Castiel's name before falling into the mattress head first, his body shaking with pleasure.

Castiel started coming and Tom pulled him out of Dean before he spilled his semen, he swiftly put his hand around the angel's cock to milk him completely as he drank his delicious angelic blood. The angel's orgasm lasted for as long as Tom drank from him, his body shivering from head to toes, his hands grasping at Tom's hips behind him for support, his head pushed backwards on the vampire's shoulder as he struggled to breathe properly through the most intense pleasure he had ever experienced.

Tom stopped feeding, he needed his angel alert and kicking, not limp from blood-loss. He took a second to admire his work: both Dean and Castiel were panting heavily, looking dazed and satisfied, happy even.

-"Now you're both mine." Said Tom proudly. He slid on the bed and pulled Castiel's body upwards to lay him between himself and Dean. He pushed his arm beneath Castiel's head and slid his hand on the other side under Dean's head, pulling him towards them. Dean got the clue and moved his body to cuddle with Castiel and Tom. Cas, here with him, naked, owned by Tom, just like him, with them. He smiled and said:

-"Thank you Cas', this was good." The angel looked at him and said:

-"Thank _you_ Dean, this was indeed very good." Tom cleared his throat and Castiel turned to him and said: "Thank you master for letting me penetrate Dean." The hunter groaned and said:

-"Can you not say _that_? It makes me feel like a sex-doll, can't you say something more normal like: have sex, or sexual intercourse or just fuck."

-"Our master letting me penetrate you is exactly what happened Dean." The hunter made a face.

-"I know that's what happened Cas', I was there remember?" He showed his ass. "But we took pleasure too, so it's actually nicer to say that we made love, because we shared... you know... intimate feelings..." He blushed and mumbled something undecipherable, looking away slightly annoyed and mostly embarrassed for saying this much.

-"We made love, I understand now." Said Castiel casually.

-"Yes we did." Said Tom hugging the two men tightly. Dean chuckled and Cas observed him silently. He looked more relaxed than he had ever seen him, suddenly the angel realised that Dean had been like that ever since he had joined him that morning, that meant that he was relaxed like that because of the vampire's presence. He looked at said vampire, and the look in his eyes as he was looking at Dean felt like pure adoration to Castiel. It unsettled him furthermore. Why would an almighty creature such as a vampire bother with a weak human? Even if he was a hunter. Even if he was Dean. Why not just keep him, feed on him and nothing more? Castiel stopped thinking all of the sudden, he could feel something dripping from his ass hole, he frowned and touched himself, looked at his hand incredulously, it was semen, the vampire's, he licked it, curious to know what it tasted like. Dean moaned as he looked at him suck on his fingers.

-"Shit Cas', you dirty winged man..." He chuckled, the angel looked at him.

-"It doesn't taste bad, a bit salty maybe." Dean laughed.

-"Yeah Cas', now you know what cum tastes like!" Tom slid his hand down Castiel's ass and plunged his fingers to coat them with cum, the angel gasped at the renewed intrusion and moaned, Dean observed silently the vampire's hand disappearing behind the angel's hips, biting his lower lip. The vampire took his fingers out of Castiel and his hand to Dean's hole, then he slid his cum-coated fingers inside the human saying:

-"This is your master's cum boy." He fingered Dean, coating his inside with his semen, making him moan anew. "Show some respect."

-"Yes master, I love your cum." Said Dean with a pleading voice, his body shivering with renewed pleasure. Castiel looked at the interaction in awe. He had no idea two fingers with cum could do all that.

-"Yes you do." Said Tom as he withdrew his fingers, leaving his human half aroused and ready for another round. He kissed Dean, then he kissed Castiel and the angel complied, so he told him he could kiss Dean and to his surprise the angel blushed before saying:

-"Thank you master." He kissed Dean slowly at first but soon more possessively and that made the hunter moan in their kiss just like he would with Tom, and the vampire's imagination started running wild with all the ways he could corrupt his angel and turn him into a dirty sex-toy, maybe he could even initiate him to bondage and SM, oh yes, a BDSM angel, that would be hot! The white holy power dressed in black leather and chains, submitting a human to his master's sexual desires and maybe even his own. He grinned and slapped Castiel's ass cheek.

-"Alright, that's enough for now." The angel complied and Dean was left to pant heavily, face fully blushed and pupils completely dilated. These two were gonna be the death of him. They were just too good at making him feel good.

-"I need a drink." He said with a rough voice.

-"Castiel, go and get him some water." Said Tom and the angel got up from the bed right away, saying:

-"Yes master." He took a bottle and a glass, brought them back to the bed and handed a filled glass to Dean.

-"Thanks man." Said the human before swallowing the water.

-"Alright, now get yourselves cleaned and your clothes back on, we need to join the others downstairs." He looked at Dean who seemed high, a silly smile on his lips, then at Castiel who was head tilted to the side, looking down at the stream of semen running down his leg. "You'll find wash-cloths and soap in the bathroom to clean up, and to stop the leaking I'm gonna make you wear this." He was holding a butt-plug in his hand and Castiel frowned looking at the item.

-"Is that a dildo master?" He asked innocently.

-"No, that's not a dildo, it's a plug, it's made to do exactly what its name suggests, nothing more. Well, not much more, you'll obviously feel it inside there, but it's not meant to arouse you... not too much anyway." Tom moved behind Castiel and slid a hand down his hip, the angel did not move, so he slid both his hand between his cheeks and spread them to push the plug in, at the moment the widest part passed his ring of muscles, the angel inhaled sharply. Tom grinned, behind his cold appearance Castiel was actually quite sensitive when it came to bodily pleasures and since he was new to this, he was gonna have to initiate him, yes. "Voilà!" He said. "Now go and clean yourself."

-"Yes master." Replied the angel. He walked awkwardly to the bathroom, trying to adjust to the rather intrusive toy and to the sensations it gave him as he moved. Tom smirked and looked at Dean pointing at the bathroom.

-"You too Dean. And change your t-shirt it's covered in angel's semen." He smirked and the human blushed slightly.

-"Yeah I know, I can feel it master, thank you, I will." He replied before getting up and heading for the bathroom leaving the vampire with his wide grin.

A few minutes later the three men joined the others, Steve looked at them knowingly, the telltale smell on them invading the room as they entered, making Misha grin too and Antonio look suspiciously at them.

-"Guys." Said Steve to stop the staring. "We've decided to divide into teams. Team 1 will go to the Men of letter's bunker to start packing and boxing stuffs, while team 2 will work on the logistics and finally team 3 will train with Antonio."

-"Alright." Said Tom nodding, his two companions nodding along.

-"We've put all three of you on the boxing team. Get ready to leave with Castiel's help. If that's alright with you?" Asked the vampire to the angel. "Since I don't actually know how much energy transporting people takes you..."

-"How many people am I taking to the bunker with me aside from these two?" Asked the angel in return.

-"You're taking Misha and Kelly." Replied Steve pointing at the two. "Jay, Sam, Adam and I will work on the logistics from here." Said Steve.

-"Hey, wait a minute! You're not gonna ask me if that's alright with me? Packing and boxing? I'm definitely better at logistics..." Said Tom looking at Steve. "Surely they can manage without me." He raised his eyebrows nodding.

-"You know, considering the amount of books to pack, everyone's gonna be a part of team 1 at some point in the days to come. So you might as well get it done today." Replied the older vampire with a smirk. "And just to be clear, as your commanding officer, I'm not asking you, no, I'm telling you."

-"As my commanding officer?" Tom's eyebrows were raised high up, he put his hands on his hips.

-"Oh yeah, that's something we all agreed on while you three were busy." Replied Steve visibly amused.

-"You what?"Asked Tom, he looked at the assembly and everyone nodded or smiled more or less obviously. They were all on it. Sneaky bunch.

-"Well, I'm the most qualified for the job." Continued Steve, a grin on his face, arms crossed on his chest proudly. Tom made a groan of annoyance, pinching the space between his eyes, this was giving him a headache already, he exhaled and said looking back at Steve:

-"Alright, I'm obviously your second in command?" He said crossing his arms proudly, mimicking his brother. Steve chuckled.

-"Well..." He looked at the others and Misha chuckled before she said:

-"Let him be your second or he's gonna whine forever bro'!" Tom send daggers to her with his eyes.

-"Maybe we should discuss this." Dared Sam. "Having a human as second would seem more... egalitarian, you know, since we're a team with different... species, so to speak. I don't know how I would feel about being led by a team of vampires. And I mean no offence, just to be clear."

-"I agree." Said Steve. "So everyone, think about it, and we'll put it to a vote tomorrow." He finally said to the whole group who agreed.

-"I feel like I'm being conned into this somehow..." Said Tom to his brother. Steve closed in on him and grabbed his shoulder.

-"Come on, this was your idea remember, it's gonna be fun! You'll have your team to lead in time, don't worry chief." Tom looked at him like he wasn't being fooled.

-"Sure bro', I just have to pack books until then, right?" Steve smirked.

-"I knew you'd understand."

-"Whatever." Said Tom shrugging his shoulders like he did not care, but really looking amused. Then he turned to Dean and the others and said. "Alright, are we all ready to go then?"

-"Sure, we were actually waiting for you guys." Replied Misha winking at her brother. "You took your time..."

-"Shut up." Replied Tom between his teeth making his sister and Steve giggle.

Kelly joined them and Team 1 disappeared in a white flash of angelic transportation.


	40. Slow changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick new chapter (thank my muse & free time I guess!), hope you guys will like it!

The rest of the day went by fast, Team 1 had safely arrived at the bunker and started packing and boxing. But not before Tom had had the chance to visit the place and spend some time in Dean's room, in his private space, filled with his smell as well as his most priced and precious possessions, the vampire was taking it all in, touching and going through the hunter's stuff with endless curiosity. The human answering his questions and shifting from place to place, looking like he wanted it to end.

-"You should probably pack your stuffs as well Dean, I mean the things you wanna have with you at our new home." Said Tom to the hunter who looked at him with a sheepish smile.

-"Our home..." He repeated in a low voice filled with emotions. He was caught between the awkwardness of how happy he felt about it and how sudden this all was, not to say kind of weird. "Yeah, I'll do that, okay. There's also my baby! Sir, I can't live without her!" Said the hunter with eyes wide and, well, a rather childish attitude that made the vampire chuckle before he said:

-"Wait... your _baby_?"

-"Yeah, as in my car. My 1967 Chevy Impala, she's a beauty, sir." Dean grinned. "My most beloved possession in this whole Universe."

-"Oh really?" Tom smiled. "Well I'd love to drive that baby of yours, no doubt, I used to own one you know."

-"Yeah? What happened to her master?"

-"Crashed, completely. I guess I really was going too fast. I should have died it that accident too, luckily I was already a vamp." Tom looked smug and Dean scoffed.

-"The perks of being undead I guess... master." Tom nodded.

-"One of them, yes. I did mourn the car though."

-"I can understand that... I almost lost my baby a few times, but I've always managed to repair her, and so far, she's still rollin'."

-"Well, lucky for you I know one of the best mechanics in the world, and he's an Impala worshipper, we'll take your baby to him for a check-up and maybe a few improvements." Dean made a face.

-"Ah... hum... I don't let other people touch my baby... master. I don't like it... at all. Besides, she doesn't need any improvements, she's perfect the way she is." Tom cupped his human's cheek, leaning on him slightly.

-"As your master, I'll decide that for you Dean. I want to make sure your car is _safe_ for you, and also comfortable for me." Dean kept on making a face. "And I'll make sure he lets you tag along as he works, maybe teach you a thing or two..." The hunter looked at him with a small smile.

-"I guess... I could do that under these conditions yeah... Thank you master."

-"She's gonna get a second life, just like you. We're gonna make her look as good as us." Tom winked at Dean who scoffed.

-"Yes master."

Team 2 had invested the meeting-room and turned it into a temporary HQ. The team started with paperwork, creating identities and getting them alive and online with the help of a few well-placed friends. They would all keep the same names but with slight changes on the new identities files to make them invisible to whoever from their past might look for them, changes of birthplaces, ages, parents and affiliations. Of courses their faces could not be changed but Adam, with his black and white hats capacities, played with the photos to make them impossible to match with previous photos of them for any face-identity software anyway. Subtle changes on their faces, that were impossible for the machine to see. Cheek bones a little higher, ears a little lower, eyes slightly more apart, that sort of things. Of course a person would probably have a doubt, but that was the best they could do considering how little time they had.

They printed a first draft with Steve's ID and the result was more than satisfying. They all grinned. Their proper identity papers would be printed officially, on the official printers of the United States. Everything was set on that front too.

Team 3, lead by the Grandma had Antonio training, Ruz was his bait and he was trying his best to make it hard for his partner to find him, using the few tricks the Grandma had told him, as well as wearing the light chain-mail the old lady had given him. It was made of a metal alloy that made it hard for vampires to see or feel a living body, keeping its radiations hidden apparently. The young vampire made great progresses in mastering his new abilities and the old lady even told Steve, upon his return, that he could start worrying about not being the best at everything any more, chuckling softly as she did.

After what they all met back at the big mountain house for dinner at eight o'clock precisely. The old butler had helped the Grandma prepare food for those who ate, and the table was set when everyone arrived.

They ate joyfully, sharing what they had done and ideas about their common project, talking about everything and anything until the group finally separated to go to bed. They had a few busy days ahead of them and all needed the rest.

-"So guys, how do you feel about all this?" Asked Steve once the three of them were back in their room, finally alone. Kelly was the first to speak, looking a little giddy because the Grandma, knowing that he liked her old lady's drink, had shared a glass with him after dinner, taking him apart by the fireplace to make it more personal. The fireman liked the old lady too, she was fun and had always some story to tell about vampires or Steve.

-"I think it's a great idea." He said. "I'm still not sure how I fit in that new team, but I'm pretty sure I'll find something to do." He chuckled and moved towards Steve, leaning closer to the vampire's ear to whisper something to him. The latter chuckled and looked at Jay who frowned slightly.

-"I think so too actually. It's interesting that you mention it." Said Steve to the fireman while he looked intently at Jay, the cop tilted his head to the side.

-"What are you two plotting over there?"

-"I think the most efficient way to do something about it is to work together." Continued the vampire.

-"Sure." Replied Kelly with a smirk, looking at Jay too.

-"Do something about what?" Asked Jay to the two men ignoring him. "I thought you wanted to know how we feel about all this?"

-"How about you start undressing him while I prepare a bath?" Kelly nodded.

-"Yes sir, good idea!" He said.

-"Okay, ignore me, but undress me? Wh... What is this all about?" Kelly did not speak, he started undressing Jay, when the latter protested and tried to stop him from unbuckling his belt, the fireman grabbed both his hands and pinned them behind his back firmly. Jay let out a huff in surprise, he did not know the guy could restrict him so efficiently and so fast. "This feels like a cop's move to handcuff a suspect Kelly, I think you'll fit just fine in our new team!" He said chuckling. Behind him Kelly barely smiled, he was getting aroused, and tipsy as he was, wanted more.

-"Well, looks like you're my prisoner now detective Halstead." He groaned in Jay's ear, the cop shivered. Kelly dropped his pants to his feet and continued: "Step out of your trousers, prisoner." Jay exhaled softly. Kelly in his more dominant attitude was definitely doing something to him. He moved to obey and Kelly groaned again, squeezing ever so slightly his wrists: "Answer me when I give you an order."

-"Yes sir." Replied Jay almost instantly, surprising himself. He looked down, not knowing why exactly, and it all made him blush. Shit! What was happening to him? Kelly's hand on his wrists left and moved to his shirt, started rolling it up.

-"Hands up." He said. The detective complied, wondering what Steve was doing in the bathroom while he was being undressed. Kelly stepped in front of him, made him raise his chin and said: "I'm going to fuck you again, you know that right?" A breathless whine escaped Jay's mouth before he could reply.

-"Y... yeah. I know." His voice was rough and he felt a little more out of breath as he dived into the blue eyes devouring him.

-"What is it?" Asked Kelly looking mischievous. "Do you want me to fuck you _now_?" He raised a hand to Jay's throat and held him, squeezing softly. "You want to feel me inside you?" Jay shivered at the power display.

-"Aah... shit Kelly..." He smiled, trying to get straighter and find some control back, but the fireman leant on him and took him into a deep kiss, full of passion and so very dominant, Jay lost all will. Kelly bit Jay's lip, making him whine and moan. He grasped his hair and yanked his head back, licked his neck all the way to his ear, Jay moaned obscenely, body shivering all over, his hands trying to hang onto the fireman's shoulders to avoid falling because his head was spinning.

-"You want me to take your boy-pussy Jay? Huh? Is that what you want? To feel my cock inside you?" Kelly was still so close to his face that Jay could feel his breath on his skin, his cock was twitching in the air and he was feeling on the brink of loosing control, fear came running. He whined, unable to speak, or say something out loud. Kelly chuckled and let him go completely, right after giving him a peck on the lips.

-"You... fucking tease!" Said Jay out of breath after a few seconds, he smiled, trying not to look too confused, Kelly moved towards the bathroom, taking his pants and shirt off on the way.

-"Come on, time for your bath prisoner Halstead." He said, a sexy smirk on the corner of his mouth. Jay shook his head in disbelief as he walked towards the bathroom. Why was he doing this? Kelly's warm hand on his lower back as he stepped next to him made him smile again, he loved and trusted these guys, that's why. He opened the door, inside the air was warm and moist, candles were lit all around the room, lights dimmed, a jacuzzi sized bathtub was filled with a lightly scented bath-foam. Steve was naked, sitting on the side of the tub with something in his hands. Jay gaped a second at the sight.

-"Whoa... this is..." He chuckled. "...romantic."

-"It is. Come here Jay." Said Steve in a low voice, the human shivered and exhaled shakily.

-"Yes sir." He replied as he moved towards his master, closely followed by Kelly. "Step in that tub." He did as told, the water was really warm and it immediately gave him goosebumps. "Tonight Kelly and I are gonna make sure you relax properly." He said enigmatically. "D'you want a blow-job?" Jay chuckled, now that he was standing in the tub, with Steve sitting on its side he was at the exact right height for that.

-"Who says no to that?" He replied, Steve grinned.

-"Good boy." He said chuckling. "Kelly, I want you to do that while I start stretching our boy." He got up and pulled Jay towards him to look at him right in the eyes while he said: "We want him wide open and ready for us, right?" The cop whined softly, his body leaning on the vampire's touch slightly, his presence making him melt.

-"Yes sir." Replied Kelly as he took Steve's place and started licking teasingly Jay's shaft. Steve stepped into the bath and behind his boy, he grasped his cheeks and massaged them, nipping and licking at his neck before starting to use his spit-lubed fingers.

-"Aah... shit guys... go easy!" Said Jay in a breath, feeling overwhelmed already by the two zealous men. He tried to take Kelly's head in his hands but the fireman pinned them by his side.

-"Don't." He said. "You're our prisoner tonight, remember?" Jay looked at him and suddenly felt like he was definitely not in control of the situation, he struggled in Kelly's grasps.

-"What if I'm an uncooperative prisoner?" He said, desperately hanging on to what little sense of control he could.

-"Oooh, we've got ways to make you moan." Said the fireman with a cheeky face before engulfing Jay's cock in his mouth.

-"..." Jay gaped, his body arching backwards, pushing Steve's digits further inside him unwillingly, he made an obscene moan and gasped. Steve chuckled and said:

-"Easy now Kelly, don't make our prisoner come too soon. We want to take our sweet time with this one." The fireman's mouth became lighter around Jay's shaft and the cop started breathing again.

Then Steve lubed the dildo he had prepared and pushed it inside Jay's stretched hole, the human turned around, he could tell it was not his master's limb inside him, he frowned questioningly. The vampire moved the toy in and out of his boy until he had no questions left in his eyes, just lust.

-"Let go of his hands and of his dick Kelly. Jay, I want you to take that dildo and keep on fucking yourself with it, inside that bath." The detective looked dazed, he smiled, lazily nodding.

-"Yes sir." He slid inside the bath with Steve's help and started pushing and pulling the dildo in and out of himself. Moaning softly and looking at his two lovers. A fake cock felt nice, but he wanted skin to skin contact.

-"Kelly come here." Said Steve, the fireman stepped into the bath with them, standing like Steve, they were both above Jay, watching him fuck himself and that made him blush redder than red. He cursed softly as Steve started fingering Kelly in front of him, making sure he could see his fingers ramming in and out of their lover.

-"Shit, this... this is hot..." He hissed as one of his hands slid to his still fully erect cock.

-"Don't touch yourself prisoner." Said Steve playing along Kelly's idea. "Hands on the cock in your boy-pussy." He groaned. "Remember, we want you wide open and ready for us..." Jay's eyes widened a little as he realised what Steve meant. "That's right, both our cocks inside that tight little hole of yours boy." The vampire grinned, Kelly was moaning louder, probably aroused by his words, clenching his hole around his fingers, pushing them deep inside him. Steve could tell he was a bit drunk, mostly because he was more self-assured, that's probably why he said in a husky voice:

-"Yeah prisoner Halstead, you're gonna beg for more cock when we're done with you." Jay whined looking at the fireman in the eyes, even though he was being fingered in front of him, he seemed more in control than Jay was, again, that stirred something inside the cop.

-"Right now I want to fuck you Kelly." He looked at the vampire. "I've had enough of this dildo sir, permission to fuck him?" Steve looked at him silently while he kept on stretching Kelly.

-"No you may not. I'm gonna fuck him right now though." He moved their bodies to be in front of Jay so he could see the show. He slid his rock-hard cock inside the desired hole, all the way to the hilt, the fireman moaned and gasped, holding onto the bath-tub for support. "How do you want it Kelly?"

-"Go easy for a start, please sir." Steve complied, slowly rocking his hips, his hands on the fireman rubbing sensually his hips as they helped pushing in and out.

-"Keep fucking yourself with that toy, prisoner!" Said Steve in a stern tone, looking at Jay while he fucked Kelly dominantly.

-"Yes sir." Exhaled Jay. He started following Steve's rhythm, looking at the muscular bodies moving in sync in front of him was mesmerising, he started moaning a bit louder.

-"Fuck me harder..." Moaned Kelly after a while. Steve grabbed his hair and made him move his upper body backwards, his other hand slid around his throat and Kelly gasped, Steve licked his neck, he shivered.

-"You want it hard boy?"

-"Yes master, please."

-"You're gonna fuck Jay afterwards, but you know I own you." Whispered Steve as he gave a deeper thrust. "Don't you boy?" Kelly moaned loudly, body shaking with pleasure. His hands holding onto Steve's shakily.

-"Yes master, I'm all yours..." He whined. "Please fuck me, please." Steve nipped at his neck teasingly, chuckling softly.

-"Yes my boy, your master's gonna fuck you hard, like you want it." The vampire moved his body back in position and grasping Kelly's hips firmly, started ramming into him fiercely. The fireman lost it completely, moaning loud like always, his body shaking uncontrollably as he came moments later. Steve held him up so he would not fall and hurt himself, then he lowered them both in the warm water. Jay was gaping looking at them, waiting for his permission to come more and more desperately by the second.

-"Th...thank you sir." Said Kelly, cheeks flushed and a silly smile stuck on his lips. Leaving him to take a breath, the vampire moved his attention back to Jay.

-"So, are you well stretched?" He asked his boy who immediately blushed.

-"Yes sir." Steve took the dildo out of his hands and tossed it on the side, he slid his cock inside the human with no further ado and Jay gasped, his master was definitely bigger than the toy, and it felt good. He lost himself in the vampire's eyes, moaning as he penetrated him with small groans that made him shiver. "Ah... yes, that feels good." He whispered. Steve licked his neck all the way to his chin and mouth, spreading goosebumps all over his lover, he kissed him possessively, making him moan and writhe. Then Steve took Jay's body and manhandled him to be the one underneath him and said:

-"Kelly? I want you to start stretching him wider with your fingers boy, prepare him for you." Jay looked at the vampire underneath him and shook his head no. Steve waited for Kelly's fingers to join his cock inside their lover's warmth before he said: "Relax babe, you're ours tonight, no use fighting it, just take what we're giving you..." Jay moaned because Kelly's fingers were definitely adding something very agreeable to the mix. His treacherous body was failing him completely, he could feel himself push backwards to deepen the sensation, making sounds that were downright pornographic.

-"No don't..." He said in a pleading voice. Kelly leant over his back, his warm chest covering him completely and he whispered:

-"You know you want it, you cock-slut." The fireman pushed a third finger as he said that and Jay just moaned louder in response, cursing and moving his body wantonly. Kelly moved his body backwards and slapped Jay's cheek, the cop jolted and gasped before moaning anew.

-"I think he liked that." Said Steve, Jay's gaze jolted towards the vampire, he was not sure why, maybe he wanted to beg against it, or maybe he wanted to beg for it. He felt confused. It must have shown in his eyes because the vampire continued: "Oh yeah, it definitely has an effect on this prisoner! Do it again Kelly!"

-"Yes sir." Kelly slapped Jay's other butt-cheek and he jumped, gasping at the mix of sensations he was having. Steve moved his hips and Jay moaned, he had almost forgotten he was still impaled on his master's cock. Another slap on his cheeks and he yelped, shivering and pushing himself down on Steve's cock, wanting to feel more, groaning uncontrollably. His hands were gripped on Steve's upper arms and he was holding onto him like an anchor, because he could feel himself starting to loose feet. He sobbed a little, not sure why. Another slap, he jumped and water splashed over the tub onto the floor. Kelly chuckled softly and said:

-"Look at that... bad prisoner, there's water all over the floor now." He moved his body on top of Jay again, teasing at his entrance with the tip of his cock. He grasped his hair, making him yank his head backwards to look at his face and lick his cheek. Jay gasped and moaned softly. "What you need as a lesson, is my cock inside you, don't you?" He was still fingering him and had slid his three fingers around Steve's cock, in all the way to his knuckles.

-"Ooh shit!" Exhaled Jay, body arching back against the intrusion. "Y... yes..." He moaned softly. Steve stilled and said:

-"What was that prisoner?" Jay whined at what he knew was coming: him having to say out loud what he wanted. "Tell us what you want boy." Kelly was still holding him by the hair, so close to him he could feel the warmth radiate from his body.

-"I..." He stuttered, the two men's attention fully on him. "I... want... want more." He finally said, face turning into something close to desperate. Kelly pressed his body and rubbed his erection on his entrance while he nipped at his ear before saying:

-"And you're gonna get more, yes..." He slid his fingers out and pressed the tip of his cock at Jay's entrance, keeping his head yanked back by his hair to look at his face while he entered him slowly. Jay whined and shivered but he did not try to move away.

-"Good boy." Said Steve, caressing his chest, pinching his nipples softly, Jay started moaning and gasping so Kelly let him go. The cop's head fell forward in a huff and Steve moved his nose out of the way just in time, smiling at how dazed Jay was, how relaxed and willing.

Kelly was breathing heavily behind him, the physical pressure of sliding himself inside Jay along Steve was as intense as the psychological turn-on it was.

-"Oh fuck, you're so tight!" He said in a husky voice. He slapped Jay's cheek and grasped it wantonly and Jay yelped before moaning and wriggling his body with intense pleasure.

Underneath him, Steve started moving slowly again, rocking his hips back and forth and suddenly it was too much for Jay, he panicked and pushed against Steve, whining desperately. The vampire grasped him and pressed him against his chest, into the warm water, Jay moaned at the sensation it gave him. Kelly slid a bit deeper inside him as he relaxed further, and he moaned with the feeling of being filled completely when he felt the fireman's hips against his ass. Both his lovers were inside him, the stretch was a bit painful, but nothing compared to that feeling, he whimpered and pressed himself against them, making them both moan too.

-"Mine." Growled Steve in Jay's ear as he started picking up his pace, still holding firmly the human's body against his. Jay exhaled shakily, his hands had slid under the warm water and around his master's muscular body, he was feeling hot, overwhelmed by the sensation of two bodies rubbing against his own, penetrating him in different rhythm, sliding in and out at the same time, it was all too much, too good, all at once. He let his mind start to drift towards what he now knew was called subspace.

Then Kelly asked Steve if he could have Jay face him while he fucked him, to what Steve agreed. Leaving Jay to feel unsettled all over again about Kelly being in such a dominant position towards him, and how that made him feel. He was shivering like a leaf as he positioned himself on top of Steve, still laying in the bath, then Kelly moved in front of him and slid his cock inside him, where the vampire was already buried. They were face to face and Jay was blinking, gasping and trying hard not to moan or make a stupid sound, feeling a little too self-conscious all of the sudden. Kelly leant forward and whispered to him:

-"You look so fucking sexy with our cocks inside you Jay... with that mouth of yours open like that..." Jay closed his mouth, realising he had been gaping and swallowed, Kelly chuckled and moved his hips a little faster, his eyes stuck on Jay who whined, closing his eyes to evade to intensity of Kelly's. "Look at me prisoner!" Said the fireman with a stern tone. "That's the whole point of this position: for you to see me fuck you deep." Kelly pressed his cock deeper, at the same time as Steve did and Jay's body shivered with intense pleasure, of course they were hitting his prostate.

-"Aaaah fuck... fuck fuck... fuck me... please..." Whined Jay, almost sobbing by now, he felt his last barrier drop when his two lovers complied and started fucking him intensely. He turned into a mess of moans and writhing, sweating and cursing, grasping at Kelly's body, leaving bloody nail marks on his skin as he tried to get the most pleasure out of their interaction. Kelly was moaning loudly as usual and he started biting his lower lip, feeling his climax growing, he said in a husky voice:

-"Ah, you're so tight..." He gasped for air and continued: "...you're gonna make me come." He looked at Jay intently: "I'm gonna cum all over your pretty face." At that, he withdrew and ejaculated on Jay's face, covering his willingly opened mouth and tongue with his sperm. Steve was enjoying the show and he started fucking Jay harder and deeper, the boy was already so close to coming, he wanted to push him over the hedge.

-"Now you're gonna cum for me boy." He growled in Jay's ear, pulling his body upwards and pushing his chest forward forcing him to put his hands in front of him to avoid a face-to-face with the bathtub's side, he fucked him doggy-style and roughly, he could feel Jay's pleasure through their bond and sense the intensity he needed, he grasped his hair and yanked his head backwards, thrusting into him. "You like it rough too, don't you boy?"

-"Ye... yes master..." Moaned Jay, all defences gone. "Please fuck me harder! I want more..." He sobbed and Steve pointed at the dildo for Kelly to hand it to him. He lubed the toy with bathwater and pressed it alongside his cock inside Jay. The boy moaned and sobbed.

-"Yes...yesyes..." He said quietly. The dildo was smaller than Kelly's cock but it was giving Jay the intensity he needed right now. Steve rammed into him, pushing the dildo along himself until Jay came, shouting loudly and shivering intensely, completely dazed and looking far away.

The vampire withdrew and took his lover in his arms, back inside the warm water, he cuddled him against his chest and caressed him, kissed his face softly.

-"Good boy Jay, you're such a good boy. I'm so proud of you." He washed him and dried him with Kelly's help, then they took him to bed and cuddled together around him under the blankets.

-"I love you man. Thank you for this." Said softly Kelly to his ear before taking him in a warm embrace, playing the big, comforting spoon. Jay's mind was in a peaceful daze, his body was relaxed beyond measure. Kelly's words and his soft kiss, his warmth enveloping his body tenderly, took Jay into Morpheus' arms in no time.

Kelly woke up during the night because he was thirsty, the vampire followed him silently to the bathroom and closed the door behind them. After watching his boy drink he said:

-"I like watching you all dominant with Jay..." He stepped closer to the fireman and caressed his hair. "It reminds me what a powerful creature you are..." He leant and licked the fireman's earlobe. "...and how much I like owning you." He pressed his hard-on against Kelly's soft cock. The half-asleep boy moaned softly. "I'm gonna fuck you and come in you babe, I haven't had my release tonight." He continued as he made Kelly lift one of his legs and pressed himself inside him. The human gasped and his body shivered at the intrusion, he was still well opened, so it did not hurt, but his body was sleepy and struggled to follow.

-"Ah sir... it feels good..." Moaned Kelly, eyes still only half-open. Steve was hard as wood, he had focused on Jay and completely forgotten about his need, fortunately Kelly was awake now, so he would not have to wait until morning. He started ramming into the human, he knew he could take it and even welcomed it. Of course he started moaning loudly, and considering how late it was, Steve put a hand on his mouth to silence him. It worked a little, softening the noises escaping the now very horny fireman, but it also aroused him in a new kind of way apparently, he started shivering harder and clenching his hole around Steve, making the vampire grunt with pleasure.

-"You like me gagging you boy?" Asked Steve to make sure about what he felt through his bond. Kelly nodded eagerly. Steve chuckled and tightened his hand on his boy's mouth. His muffled moan of pleasure made Steve come inside him with a few more vicious thrusts. He had needed the release more than he had thought.

They went back to bed after Steve put a plug in Kelly who had a sleepy smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I'd love to read your comments & ideas!


	41. Old rags and new beginings

It took them four more days to set everything up and it was finally time for visiting the two houses. They all went together and the estate agent looked a little surprised when she saw them arrive in a bus.

-"We're looking for a family house plus some storage and business space." Said Steve. "Something big." It seemed enough of an explanation for the woman who showed them around the first property. They all took notes, as instructed by their commanding officer, who was taking this all too seriously according to the rest of the team, but they had all agreed anyway, sending each-other knowing looks and half-smiles instead of arguing.

-"As requested on your search, the closest neighbours are more than 30 minutes away by car. So your peace and quiet won't be disturbed." Said the woman as Antonio looked over one of the fences.

-"And the nearest town?" He asked.

-"About the same in the other direction." She replied. The vampire nodded. She moved on to a hangar, leading the first part of the group in. It was Antonio's first steps in the outside world and Ruz was on his heels, but everything was going smoothly, the cop was even surprised at how easy it felt compared to his first days as a a vampire.

-"You know..." He said to Adam as he grabbed his arm. "...I would never have believed I could control this at first." He looked into the younger man's eyes. "Your smell... It was truly intoxicating..." He chuckled softly, Ruz blushed a little. "All I could think about was sinking my teeth into your neck." He said in a less amused tone. "It was scary man. That sensation of a... an urge to bite..." He stopped and looked at Adam intently. "But now, I feel like myself again. Even better, considering." He smiled and Adam smiled too, nodding.

-"Yeah, it's good to have you back Antonio." He said in a voice filled with emotions, his hands rubbing Antonio's.

-"And now I want you to be mine." Said the detective full of that confidence of his. Adam gaped, blinked, exhaled softly and fumbled with his hands before he could say something coherent.

-"I... aah... I want that too." He said sheepishly, lowering his eyes before the intensity he could see in his partner's gaze. Antonio's hand slid to his shoulder and he shivered. "D'you even know how to do it?" He asked, feeling like he had to slow things down. "I mean, are you sure your... erm... venoms are working properly?" He looked a little unsettled to say the least, suddenly realising the consequences of his actions to come, if he was to go through with this. "Shouldn't you wait a bit longer to... you know, be sure about...everything..." He felt a bit stupid for suddenly stalling and looked at the new vampire with a half frown and an awkward look in his eyes. Antonio chuckled, he knew the kid better than anyone on his team and he could tell he was a bit wary.

-"Yeah, we've got time, I'm just saying." He moved closer to Ruz and squeezed his bottom. "Just letting you know who's ass this is." With that he moved to follow the others, waving at a stunned Adam Ruzek to move his owned ass.

The rest of the visit went fast, this property wasn't thrilling anyone and it felt too big somehow. They left for the second property right away. It was a 3 hours drive and Misha had argued that the bus she had found was reaaaaly comfortable and nice, so they should just be happy, instead of whining about not taking a helicopter, which was Tom's idea, of course.

They reached the second place soon enough, and told the same story to the second estate agent they met. This place was big, but not too big, it had everything in the right place and even looker rather nice for an old construction. Every single one of them seemed to like something in particular about the place:

Misha loved the garden à la Française in the back of the main residence, a strange fantasy of the latest owner, some rich kid who had ended up broke before the plants even had time to blossom. It had plenty of different flowers, statues and fountains, even if it needed a good clean-up, it was beautifully done. Castiel was pretty inclined to agree with her as they spent some time discussing in the alleys. 

While Sam preferred the vast greenhouse where organic vegetables were growing wildly, it was completely self-sufficient, water being gathered from all the rooftops and into a tank, from which a pump would, on a timer, water the plants via an elaborate irrigation system. Misha told him she would get involved if strawberries were on the menu.

Kelly and Dean loved the garage with the old bikes and cars, as well as an old small fire-truck, that were apparently being sold with the property. It was fully equipped, like a mechanic's workshop too. Adam and Ruz wandered around with Antonio, discussing with them about what vehicles could be repaired and used.

Steve and Adam liked the fact that the entire property was surrounded by fences and already had a pretty decent alarm system, with videos and sensors. It could be improved, but it was a very good start, it even had its own security room.

Tom had already declared that one of the buildings would be his home, not one of the smallest, obviously, and Steve had told him that it would be discussed.

And Jay, as well as Steve, Antonio and Ruz had found the main house to be perfect to set up headquarters. With its vast entrance and multiple rooms on the ground floor, it would be easy to set up offices for the paperwork as well as a few cells, a meeting-room and a decent living space for all of them. The upper floor could be used for research, with computers and such, more offices or whatever. It had space, a lot of it.

Steve made them all gather around after telling the estate agent that they needed a moment to discuss amongst themselves.

-"So guys, I get a general feeling that everyone likes this place, don't I?" They all looked at each other, Misha nodded right away, eagerly, Dean and Kelly followed, as well as the rest of them, there was only Tom and Steve left. "Tom?" Asked the vampire to his sibling.

-"How much is it?"

-"Why do you care?"

-"Because I'm good at getting lower prices." He grinned. "Let me talk with the estate agent, surely this place isn't worth what he's asking you."

-"Alright, you can come and negotiate the price if you want, we're buying this place."

-"Really?" Said Misha. "I mean, personally I love the place, but shouldn't we discuss this and take the time to give our answer later?"

-"Why wait ma'am?" Asked Kelly. "This place has everything we need, and then some, it's perfect! And if we go running around to look for something better, we risk loosing this place to someone else..."

-"Kelly's got a point. Plus, unless someone's seeing something that I'm not, this place presents no problems whatsoever, it fills all of our needs doesn't it?" Said Dean. Tom scowled at him and he added: "Ma'am."

-"And it's almost completely self-sufficient, I mean, we already have enough food for a regiment in that green-house, there's a well with drinkable water, we don't need much more to be fully independent here." Added Sam. 

-"Yeah, and the place is already like a small fortress with all its surveillance. We won't need to do much to be fully secured too." Continued Antonio, Ruz and Jay nodded as well as Adam.

-"I agree." Said Steve. "And even without discussing the price, this place is pretty cheap for its size. We might as well buy it right now, and re-sell it if we don't like it, we could make an easy added value."

-"I think this place is great, like the guys said, we have pretty much everything we need here, and even if it's big, it still feels like a home, if you see what I mean." Said Jay.

-"Yes, the way the buildings and paths are laid out is well thought." Replied Misha. "It does feel more like a farmer's cooperative than a big agricultural semi-industrial space, like the first property did." She chuckled, Jay nodded with a smile.

-"Those gardens are really nice too." Said Castiel and everyone smiled.

-"So, do we all agree on this place?" Asked Steve. All nodded.

The price was discussed, the papers were signed and they took the keys right away. They had a common place for their project now. A pied-à-terre, a home of some sort.

-"D'you guys want to sleep here tonight?" Asked Steve. Tom looked at him with raised eyebrows.

-"What?" He asked.

-"The main house's bedrooms are fully equipped, the beds are even made. It's only a little dusty." Replied the vampire.

-"Only a little dusty?" Said Tom scoffing. "No, thank you, if you guys want to sleep here, Dean, Castiel and I will take the bus." Steve chuckled.

-"Shit bro', you're such a wuss sometimes!" He said, Misha added:

-"Sometimes?" They laughed, Tom made a face and turned towards the bus, waving at his two boys to follow him. Sam waved goodnight at his brother and the angel and settled on the trunk of an old car nearby, while the rest of the group talked, McGarrett turned to his boys, waving Adam to join them.

-"What d'you guys think? Dusty camp or drive back to home and come back later?" He asked.

-"I'm alright with dusty camp sir." Replied Kelly with a smile, he was hoping to get his hands on one particular bike in the early morning to start working on repairing it.

-"I don't mind, if you guys want to stay or go, either way's fine with me, sir." Said Jay.

-"Same for me, master." Said Adam.

-"Let's stay." Said Kelly. "It'll be fun, like sleeping in a haunted house, with all these old pictures and decorations covered with dust and spider-webs... It'll be a bit like our very private Halloween night!" Jay chuckled.

-"Is it the fact that we have a few vampires at hand that gave you that idea?" He asked, Kelly smiled.

-"Maybe... that and the full moon rising on the horizon." Jay looked where Kelly was pointing and nodded with a grin.

-"Trick or treat's gonna be a little miserable here, closest neighbour's about an hour away, sirs." Said Adam to the two humans with a smirk. Jay chuckled and said:

-"Too bad, I would have loved to see our master dressed as a vampire to scare people!" Steve smirked.

-"I don't need any other people than you boys. So, we can dress up if you want, I'm sure there's plenty of old rags to wear in this house!" Ruzek had moved closer to them, hearing about Halloween, he said:

-"I can't remember the last time I dressed for Halloween, must have been in my teens..."

-"Yeah, same for me, even though I did get shit faced more than once on a Halloween night after that..." Said Kelly with a cheeky face, Ruz smiled nodding at him knowingly.

-"Well, considering all the stuff that are left in this house, I'm pretty sure we can find some old lady's drink somewhere." Said Jay looking at Kelly with a smirk, the fireman chuckled.

-"Yeah maybe but I doubt it'll taste as nice as Grandma's though." He said. They all smiled, agreeing, Grandma had her sources to get the good stuff.

-"Alright, what d'you say Antonio?" Asked Steve to his young vampire. "A night in our new dusty palace or a drive back home?" Asked Steve. As wise and perceptive as before he became a vampire, the detective already knew that the guys, humans, needed a break, Ruz most of all, the idea of a small Halloween night party seemed to make him happy so the newly turned vampire said:

-"I'd say let's stay here and get ourselves acquainted with the place. And why not make it fun and have a few drinks. I think we deserve it, sir."

-"Alright, then it's settled, we stay here tonight." Said Steve. "We've got food and water in the bus, all the rest we can find here."

-"You don't want to ask your sister, sir?" Asked Jay. The vampiress had been on the phone for a while. The vampire smiled.

-"No need, I know she'll want to stay. But let's ask our new partner what he wants to do." He said turning towards Sam who was reading an old book he had found in the house, patiently waiting for everyone to decide what they wanted to do. "Hey Sam! We're gonna stay here for the night, have a bit of a party depending on what we find in the house, maybe try and make it a bit spooky, like our own Halloween night. Care to join us?" The hunter looked a bit surprised at first, but then he smiled and replied:

-"Yeah, why not. But I'm not gonna stay up long, I'm already quite tired."

-"Alright then!" Said Kelly rubbing his hands with a cheeky smile. "Let's go hunting for resources!"

-"Wait a minute here!" Said a woman's voice, they all turned to see Misha walking their way. "We need to make teams." She said.

-"Teams for what, ma'am?" Asked Ruz.

-"Competition." Replied Steve, knowing his sister, Misha nodded and continued:

-"Even better, it's a spooky Halloween hide and seek and capture game!" She grinned. "It'll be perfect for Antonio's training too!" Steve made a face that said he had quickly thought about it and agreed. "Each team must decide on a holding place for their prisoners, the aim is to capture all the members of the other team. Of course, prisoners can escape, their team members can help them evade and so on, everything's allowed."

They discussed the game and agreed on it, decided to dress up with whatever old rags they could find in the house to make it Halloween-ish, divided into two teams and started playing right after finding a stash of old bottles in one of the upper rooms of the main house, drinking. Because the labels were worn off, they had no idea what it was, but they trusted the vampires' sense of smell when they said it was as safe as any regular alcohol was to drink. They also ate sandwiches with crisps and even found some not too old sweets to make it a more realistic Halloween night.

The game had only started for half an hour when Jay found himself tied up on the floor in his adversaries' cell. At first it had been kind of fun to get caught by Misha in a dusty corridor, she had played her zombie role hilariously well and he had let her take him to the room her team had chosen as a holding cell, he had been giggling all the way, a bit drunk because of whatever drinks they had found. She had made him kneel, growling and making weird sounds, like a walking dead would, she had bound his hands behind his back, then his ankles before making him lay face down on the floor, growling anew like an undead, and attaching his feet and hands together to immobilise him completely, Jay made boohoos like a captured ghost would, at least according to his drunken mid, a silly smile on his face as he also pretended to struggle more than he really did.

Then the vampiress had left him alone in the room.

It had been a while and Jay was starting to feel a long lost and rather disturbing sensation grow in his guts. Shit! He had never thought a silly game could be a trigger to his PTSD, this could not be happening, he was having fun, what had happened? Suddenly he realised he was tied like that time he had been captured in Afghanistan. His breathing started increasing with his panic, he needed to be untied, he needed to ask for help but his throat was too tight. He gritted his teeth and tried to focus on calming down, on his breathing. He was in no danger, he was just drunk and being paranoid, this was nothing bad, nothing he couldn't control. This was just stupid, he needed to chill, only he did not seem to succeed no matter how hard he tried.

Time passed, he had no idea how long, too concentrated on calming himself and failing, hyperventilating and feeling dizzy, lost, confused, stressed. He kept on fighting his binds to no avail, whining softly, squirming and shivering, trying to keep the memories at bay, failing, then the door opened. Zombie Misha and grim reaper Sam were bringing in a fighting werewolf Kelly, playing his role with enthusiasm, trying to bite them and growling, showing his teeth. Jay was startled as they entered and whined, then he recognised Kelly's face and felt immediately relieved. Even though he was a bit tipsy, the fireman noticed the strange look of deep fear followed by relief in his lover's eyes. He stopped playing the wolf, turned serious in one second and asked:

-"Jay? Are you alright? You look... shaken or something." Misha stopped and looked at the cop, Sam did too, both surprised by the change of behaviour in their werewolf prisoner.

-"You do look a bit off honey. I'm gonna untie you." Said the vampiress, moving towards him, not saying out loud how his heart rate was erratic and too fast for her liking. And suddenly Jay's inner damp broke, in spite of himself he sobbed, nodding at Misha, unable to say a word but needing her to untie him fast. Feeling ashamed, he turned his head to wards the floor, hiding his face from them as uncontrolled tremors shook his body, he could not let them see him like this, all broken and unable to control himself or his mind, lost and confused. He closed his eyes and found himself flooded by old memories and feelings, nightmares really, his breathing became erratic, shaken by hiccups and sobs, Kelly started worrying and moved to free himself from Sam's hands.

Sam let Kelly go to his companion's side, forgetting the game completely as he watched Jay, a man he barely knew, fall apart completely. He had only talked with him a few times and had pegged him for a smart and strong guy, the man before his eyes was completely different. _Broken_ was the word that popped in his mind. He felt sadden, guessed it was probably PTSD, knowing the man was a detective in a special unit, guessing he probably saw a lot of terrible things.

-"Jay." Said Kelly with a soft voice, helping the man turn and sit as Misha untied him. The detective was shaking, his breathing was shallow and he looked far away, eye half-opened, as if lost in his thoughts and disconnected from his body, which was following Kelly's lead like a rag doll. He was visibly avoiding eye contact, and feeling the shame and guild perspiring from the human, Misha said to Sam:

-"Let's give them some privacy." The hunter nodded, walking back towards the door. "I'll get Steve." She said to Kelly, the fireman nodded too, quickly turning his attention back to Jay. The vampiress left, putting an old spirit lamp she had found on a chest of drawers so they would have more than the moon's light in the room.

-"Jay, look at me man, it's just us now." Said the fireman, he gently put a hand under the cop's chin to make him raise his head.

-"Don't touch me!" Yelled Jay, startling him. "I'm fine! I don't... I... I don't need you..." He looked up and seemed surprised to see Kelly. "Y...you're... not... Mouse." He blinked and looked confusedly at the room, Kelly felt sadden for him, he knew who Mouse was, what his history with Jay was, knew that he was dead too.

-"No, Mouse isn't here Jay. But you know who I am, right?" The cop frowned and nodded, but Kelly wasn't convinced. "What's my name?" He asked. Jay looked a bit angry at the question, but overall, he just looked more lost and confused than Kelly had ever seen him. He looked in shock, like some of the victims he had rescued from fires, only there was no fire and Kelly had no idea what had happened, did not understood the rage, all he knew was that Jay needed to come back to reality, because he wasn't completely here at the moment.

-"I know who you are!" Said the cop in a stern tone. "And I'm telling you, I'm fine. So..." Jay moved his body to get away from Kelly but the fireman held him, listening to his guts telling him to keep the man close to him, in physical contact. He moved closer and used his slightly more massive and muscular body to surround Jay's frame between his legs and arms. The cop struggled and Kelly had to use some force to keep him where he wanted. "Lemme go! What are you doing?!" Yelled Jay, squirming in the fireman's arms to get free.

Then, feeling a bit tipsy and hot because, well, he was holding Jay tight against him and physically struggling, Kelly felt his cock twitch in his pants. Guilt invaded him first, since his lover was visibly in distress, now was definitely not the time for sex, then he remembered how much it calmed Jay to be controlled, so listening to his guts again, he said in a stern commanding voice:

-"Stop moving now, you dirty cop!" He hoped that using words they had already played with would trigger a response, hopefully positive. "I've got you and I'm not letting you go. You understand me?" Jay stilled in his arms, Kelly took it as a good sign and continued: "Now, I want you to calm down and breathe slowly. Enough of this shit, you're gonna obey me and get a hold of yourself." Jay sobbed a little and the fireman felt him shift the weight of his body to lean on him instead of trying to escape. "Alright then, follow my lead, breathe in..." He inhaled slowly to show the example. "Breathe out..." He exhaled, heard Jay make an effort to follow him, smiled and said: "Good boy, that's it Jay, keep breathing slowly for me... in... and out..." They both did just that for a while and Kelly felt glad to see it worked. "You're doing great man, I'm proud of you." He remembered Steve's praises and hoped it would help too. "I'm so proud of you Jay, I know you can handle this. You can calm down, you know you're okay. I'm here."

The fireman kept on talking to his partner, soothingly rubbing a hand on his back while the other kept him tightly against his chest. After a while Jay's body relaxed and his breathing became even, he turned his head up towards Kelly and the fireman was relieved to see his eyes shining with their usual glint, he caressed the man's hair affectionately and Jay smiled at him, exhaling softly he said:

-"Thank you." He looked diminished to Kelly, smaller than usual, curled in his arms, his knees against his chest, he seemed like a child. He kissed his forehead and replied:

-"You're alright now, that's all that matters Jay, you don't need to thank me..." He smiled tenderly. "Can you remember my name?" He asked.

-"Kelly, of course I remember... why? Did I... did I forget?" A wave of guilt invaded Jay and Kelly saw it on his face as well as felt it in his guts. He hugged the man tighter, wanting him to feel how much he cared about him as he replied:

-"You weren't yourself Jay, don't worry about it." Jay whimpered as he buried his face in the crook of his lover's neck, so very glad to have him in his life. He sobbed softly, smiling with joy and gratitude, feelings he seemed to have gotten reacquainted with since he had met Steve and discovered Kelly under a different light.

Said vampire entered the room, he had been listening from far away, as he had walked to their location after Misha had warned him. He looked at Kelly and nodded with a small smile on his face, proud to see how efficiently his fireman had dealt with their lover's sudden crisis. He stepped towards them and Kelly moved to make Jay raise his head. Steve kneeled next to them and said with a soft voice:

-"Hey Jay, how are you doing buddy?" He had put one of his hands on Jay's shoulder and was rubbing it tenderly, the human looked at him and said with a sheepish smile:

-"I'm better now, sir."

-"Wanna tell me what happened?" Jay winced but nodded silently.

-"I think... being tied up... just like I was in Afghanistan... I think it triggered my PTSD, sir. I tried to calm down, but I must be too drunk... I dunno... I just couldn't stop... Sorry..."

-"Don't be sorry soldier!" Said Steve with a stern tone, then he turned softer and continued: "You have nothing to apologise for Jay. You are who you are, with your scars and old traumas, but everything will heal in time. Until then, we'll be here for you. Always. Right?" He looked at Kelly who nodded immediately and said:

-"Yeah, always man." He rubbed Jay's arm and the cop shivered slightly, nodding with tears in his eyes as he looked at his two lovers.

-"Thank you... I... I love you two." He said in a croaky voice but with a sincere smile on his face, Steve smiled and said:

-"And I love you." He kissed his lover, a small peck on the lips, but one that lasted long enough to convey its meaning.

-"I love you too." Whispered Kelly as he kissed his cheek close to his ear. Jay leant on the kiss and smiled at Steve looking at them tenderly as he stood up.

-"Alright, how about we call it a night and go to our dusty room?" Said the vampire extending his arms to offer help getting his boys up from the floor. Jay and Kelly both nodded and started moving, Jay found himself struggling to get his legs to do their jobs, he was feeling drained now that all the tension in his body had ceased. Kelly helped him but seeing him wincing, eventually said:

-"Don't worry man, we'll help you walk to the room. It's alright." Steve nodded and said:

-"Come here you sexy ghost, I'll carry you." Jay shook his head, began to say:

-"No I'm alright, I can walk, sir." But before the end of his sentence, he was in Steve's arms, like a Halloween bride with the white sheets of his makeshift costume hanging around him.

-"Not a question." Said Steve with a smirk, winking at him. Jay gave him a nod, feeling too tired to argue. Kelly looked at them and grinned, his eyes shining with mischief.

-"What is it?" Asked the vampire. Jay smiled, shaking his head, he knew what the fireman was going to say.

-"You two look like a very spooky just married couple from hell!" He chuckled, Steve had dressed in a count Dracula style, darkening his eyes with charcoal from the fireplace, while Jay had used some white powder that smelled like an old lady's to whiten his face and look more ghostly. They were a perfectly horrific yin-yang couple. Kelly shivered theatrically. "Gives me the creeps!" He chuckled anew and they all laughed.

As they left the room, seeing a smile linger on Jay's tired face, the fireman felt relieved. He had felt rather scared and powerless for a while and was glad it was over. But a part of him also knew he had gained a new insight on how to quickly help Jay in case of a PTSD crisis and that made him feel like he had some kind of power over something Jay himself could not control yet. He could help the man he loved and that reassured him.

They walked to their room, Misha had told Steve that she and Sam would let everyone else know that they were putting an end to the game for tonight. So they just focused on getting Jay comfortable and nothing else, he was too tired to talk and swiftly went to sleep, laying between his two lovers. Kelly and Steve were still fully awake and the vampire could tell his human wasn't going to be able to sleep anytime soon. He had been shaken by Jay's behaviour even though he had managed it, with all the cool a fireman could demonstrate in a stressful situation. He was still high on adrenalin and well, still a bit tipsy too, Steve could smell it. He looked at the man intently and whispered:

-"Wanna go and finish that unknown bottle?" Kelly smiled, nodding, he wasn't feeling tired and was glad to have an alternative to staying in bed waiting to doze off eventually. The two of them slid out of the bed and grabbed their clothes before sneaking out of the room silently.

-"Is it safe to leave him alone, sir?" Asked Kelly as the door closed.

-"Yeah, don't worry, I can tell you he's sleeping tightly right now, but I'll keep an ear out just to be sure." Replied the vampire, the human frowned slightly tilting his head to the side.

-"I have a very good hearing, you know."

-"Oh, yeah..." Kelly smiled. "Sorry sir, I'm a bit drunk, I don't know where my head's at!" Steve chuckled and put an arm around his shoulders, guiding him towards the living-room at the end of the hall, where the alcohol was.

-"Well, you've had on hell of an experience this evening, I'd say you have a good excuse. Now come on let's get that drink."

They both sat on the sofa facing the empty fire place, an unknown alcohol in their glasses, something tasting like plants and spices.

-"This is not half bad." Said the vampire examining the golden liquid in his glass. Kelly nodded and said:

-"Yeah, maybe we should keep a bottle for Grandma sir, she might like it!" Steve chuckled.

-"She might actually. Good idea, you do that."

-"Alright." Replied Kelly, realising that giving a present to the old woman was something he sincerely wanted to do.

The two of them talked for a while until they talked about Jay. Kelly told Steve how he had followed his instincts to act more dominant and have Jay obey him and breathe, how it had made him feel relieved to have a weapon of some sort to help their lover, how it had helped him to imagine what the vampire would have done. Then as he was talking about that, he suddenly felt unsettled, he felt scared as the feeling of helplessness he had felt watching Jay fall apart came creeping back with the memory. He shivered and let out a shaky breath before saying:

-"He really scared me, sir. I could tell he knew my face but he was too far out to remember who I was or what my name was... His eyes... they just looked blank, lost in the void..." He made a face.

-"D'you know what happened to him?" Asked the vampire. He himself knew, he had managed to find every record of every mission his human had been on, and not the redacted versions of course. He knew everything about him and Kelly, even the buried secrets.

-"No, not exactly, he only told me he had been through some tough times as a soldier, him and his deceased close friend, a guy called Mouse. I just know it's a PTSD..."

-"You did good tonight Kelly." Said the vampire looking at him intently, rubbing his shoulder and nodding.

-"I'm glad it worked this time... but to be honest, I prefer submitting Jay playfully, for more... sexual purposes. This... it felt... a bit wrong."

-"No, it wasn't wrong. I think you were right to follow your guts, you didn't think about right or wrong, you just thought about what Jay needed, and he needed you to be strong for him, to take charge and lead him with a firm and caring hand. And that's exactly what you did. I don't think you could have calmed him faster in any other way." The fireman kept silent for a while, nodding slightly. Lost in his thought he didn't notice Steve putting his glass down before getting closer to him, his hand on Kelly's shoulder sliding down to his hips. He was startled when the vampire whispered to his ear:

-"I think you deserve a reward boy." His hand slid inside Kelly's pants and under his boxers to grasp at his bottom sensually. The fireman moaned softly.

-"Yeah?" He asked with a smirk. Steve smiled and took Kelly's glass off his hand to put it on the table and kissed him.

-"Yeah, definitely. How about a little ride?" Continued McGarrett as he slowly rubbed his groin area teasingly, the fireman blushed and he knew he was getting aroused, a glint of lust shining in his eyes.

-"Yes sir, I'd like that." Said Kelly in a shaky exhale.

-"Get up and take your pants off then."

-"Yes sir." Kelly complied swiftly, Steve opened his trousers and slid them down to his ankles along with his underwear, he was already half hard, watching the muscular fireman undress with shaky hands and reddened cheeks had done that to him, as well as the small looks the human was giving him, filled with lust and submission, trust and love. He spit in his hand to lube himself and waited for Kelly to place his knees on either side of his hips and lower himself down on his now fully erect cock. The fireman was facing him and shyly avoiding his gaze as he lowered himself on his hard limb.

-"Look at me Kelly." Said the vampire, the fireman exhaled and smiled sheepishly as he obeyed. Then he gaped, his head falling back as Steve slid inside him slowly, pulling his hips softly towards his, going deeper and deeper until he was buried completely inside his lover and stilled to let him adjust. Kelly shivered from head to toe and moaned after he finally managed to breathe again.

-"Yes... thank you sir." He said as he grabbed Steve's shoulders for support with shaky hands. The vampire pulled him into a tight hug and caressed his wide back tenderly, then he moved down to his bottom and lifted his hips. He began to make his human's body move up and down on his cock, and Kelly started moaning with pleasure. This was a new position and it felt good in a new way, the fireman wasn't shy in expressing his sensations out loud, as usual, and Steve grinned with joy.

The vampire was kissing his body, whatever bit of flesh he could find under his lips: shoulders, chest, nipples, neck, ears, making him shiver and gasp, Kelly was starting to feel warm and light headed, the alcohol was making him a bit numb but very excited, both at the same time, but he was happy and definitely aroused, even if his own penis was flaccidly slapping on Steve's abs as his body moved up and down.

Suddenly, the vampire moved them, making him lay on his back, legs up, he leant forward between Kelly's legs to get closer to his face and said in a husky, half-whispered voice:

-"I'm gonna fuck you hard and deep, just the way you like it boy." Kelly whimpered, a shy smile on his lips as his face blushed anew.

-"Yes sir, please." He said, Steve smiled at him.

-"You deserve it boy." At that the vampire started ramming into his lover, holding on his thighs against his chest for support and to keep him wide open as he fucked him roughly. In the silent room all that could be heard was the sound of flesh hitting flesh, panting and moaning, loud moaning, since it was Kelly.

-"Ah shit... yes sir... yes! Fuck me right there... yes..." Steve smirked and kept on hitting Kelly's sweet spot until the human orgasmed internally, only a small drop of pre-cum dropping from his still flaccid cock. He shivered and writhed on his master's limb as the deep contractions kept him on hedge, gasping and moaning. Steve kept on fucking him, chasing his own climax and quickly finding it as the fireman kept on clenching his hole following his own waves of pleasure.

After that they stayed entangled for a while, Steve's body half on top of Kelly's, half on his own arm wedged against the back of the sofa, while his other hand caressed lazily his lover's chest. the vampire was enjoying the mixed feelings of his own pleasure and his human's, feeling it through their growing bond.

-"I felt when you came sir, it was strange..." Said Kelly with a smirk, then he realised he was not being very specific and that his sentence could be interpreted in many ways, so he added: "I mean, not physically, like I usually do, more like internally, in my head... it was almost like having a second orgasm!" He chuckled, blushing slightly.

-"That's our bond getting stronger. If you concentrate on it right now, you might feel how I'm feeling... try it. You should be able to find what's yours and what's mine, so to speak." Kelly nodded and focused on his feelings.

-"I dunno... you're feeling... happy?" Steve smiled.

-"And?"

-"Proud?"

-"Nice one! See, you're getting a sense of this. Keep on focusing on it from time to time, and it'll become easier and easier. You'll be able to feel Jay too eventually."

-"Really?"

-"Yeah, we're on the same link, so to speak." The vampire smiled. "It's not easy to explain and it differs from one bond to another, but I'm sure that the three of us are gonna grow to have a very strong bond. Maybe we'll even be able to communicate telepathically!" Kelly chuckled.

-"That'd be great!"

-"Yeah, we should probably start to work on this if we want it to happen."

-"Yeah... I guess so... I don't even know where to start, I mean feeling what's inside me and then differentiating which are your feelings is quite easy compared to telepathy, sir."

-"Not really, see it like this: I want to say something to you, so I'm sending the information, words, to you, intentionally, and you have to find a way to pick up this info, some people see the words appear before their eyes, some hear them in their heads, it depends." The fireman looked at him with a frown, thinking it through, nodding slowly. "Don't worry, like I said, we'll work on this together with Jay."

-"Sure, it'd be nice, sir."

-"Come on, let's go back to our room before Jay wakes up and finds himself alone." Said Steve, and they both went back to their lover who was still fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've just noticed that this is chapter 41...! Honestly, I did not expect to still have inspiration after all these lines! (Nor to write that many chapters!) I started this story with an ending in mind and then a whole lot of things changed along the way and now, I have no idea where this is going exactly! :) Which is fun.
> 
> I wanted to say a big thank you all for your support, comments and kudos ;) They definitely keep me going, and as always, if there's something you'd like to read in the story, do tell me, I'm open to suggestions and ideas. 
> 
> Take care of yourselves and people around you in these strange Covid times. And thanks for reading!


	42. Trouble in paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm super super busy with work at the moment... so I'm posting this chapter in a hurry with no re-reading, you guys will excuse the mistakes right? :)

The next morning, as he started waking up, eyes still closed, Jay began remembering what had happened the previous evening, it made him clench his teeth even before he did anything else. He had been a mess, he could see Kelly's worried face, hear Misha saying he needed privacy in a soft voice that made him cringe with embarrassment, he could still feel how powerless he had been, how impossible it had been for him to calm down, even though he was in no danger.

Feeling his guts starting to tense again, he opened his eyes and took a slow deep breath. He was on his side, facing Kelly who, he was glad to note, was still sleeping. He could not bear to face anyone right now, he just wanted it all to disappear, or maybe he wanted to disappear himself. He was tired of all these bad memories and feelings lingering through time, why couldn't he just forget about it all? Why was he stuck with all this shit in his head? What the fuck was wrong with him? He whimpered softly.

A cold hand slid on his side from behind, a cold body gently hugging him, covering his back, legs entangling with his legs, he stiffened a little, then realised that Steve was probably awake, since he barely slept, he felt his heartbeat fastening and cursed himself internally because he knew the vampire would sense it too. He turned his head towards the pillow to avoid meeting his gaze and pretended to still be asleep, closing his eyes back, fully knowing he was behaving like a kid, but he couldn't help it, he just wanted to be left alone right now.

Steve could feel all of Jay's emotions and inner struggle, he knew his boy needed space and time alone, but he also knew he needed to know that he was not alone in this. He hugged him tightly and focused on sending him love and reassurance through their bond, hoping to help him find some sense of peace, even if it was just for now. They would talk and work on all this trauma in due time.

Since the vampire did not do anything more than hug him, Jay began to relax after a while, to his surprise he even started feeling a little better. He was still seeing flashes of horrific memories, but somehow they seemed a bit further away than before, less colourful. There was a warmth enveloping him and making everything feel less dangerous somehow, as if he could actually look at the scene without being a part of it in a gut-wrenching way. He focused on that warmth and suddenly it became evident that it was coming from Steve, sure the man was hugging him, but it was something more profound, he mentally tugged at that warmth and was startled when the vampire moved behind him to kiss the nape of his neck saying softly:

-"I'm right here Jay, what you feel is our bond, what I'm intentionally sending you." The human turned around to look at him and say:

-"This is you?" The vampire understood what he meant and replied:

-"Yes, you can tell it's not you, can't you? Focus on it, you'll feel the difference." Jay frowned slightly, trying to follow the order, this bond thing was still something new and hard to grasp for him, admittedly he had not been working on it at all, not really in a hurry to create an open link to his mind. There was too much shit in there in his opinion, unworthy of being shared, too many things he did not want people to know about him, especially not Steve and Kelly. Especially not them. A sudden wave of panic rose in him. Shit! He needed to control this, he needed to find a way to keep the ugly stuff hidden from his lovers, he could not bear to have them look at him like the broken thing that he was. Steve felt the change of mood and started talking but Jay moved swiftly, sitting up and leaving the bed fast, ignoring him and saying:

-"I need a piss." He avoided Steve's eyes and walked to the bathroom without turning back, even when the vampire called his name. He closed the door behind him and let out a shaky exhale. The old rambling started to invade his head all over again, how useless he was, how broken, stupid, unable to control himself, letting people down and making them feel sorry, worried, scared, annoyed probably, as well as tired. Maybe leaving Kelly and Steve alone was the best thing to do, they did not need someone like him in their lives, a weight, a poor thing that falls apart and can't get up without help. Shit! Shit!

-"SHIT!" Had he said that out loud? He came back to reality, he was leaning on the washbasin, breathing heavily, shivering. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and his throat tightened. He looked like a crazed man, face pale as a sheet and sweaty, eyes wide opened reddened by tears, look dazed.

The door opened and Steve walked in, Jay swiftly turned around to avoid being seen in that state.

-"Go away!" He said. "I wanna be left alone, is that so hard to understand?" The vampire ignored his statement and walked his way, he put a gentle hand on his shoulder, Jay moved away from the touch like a cat that doesn't want to be caressed. "Just leave me alone!" He shouted turning away.

-"That's not gonna happen! Not when you forget to address me properly and not when you talk to me with that tone boy!" Replied Steve in a stern voice that made Jay shiver and whimper softly.

 _No, no no no, I can't let him see me like this, he can't know what a mess I truly am... He won't keep me after he finds out, everything will change._ Jay told himself. He had to make the vampire go away before he crumbled to pieces.

-"I apologise for talking the way I did, sir." He said, trying to keep his voice strong and even, and failing quite miserably. "Please... leave me alone sir. Please... I can't..." He sobbed and felt Steve's hands slide on his shoulders and quickly enclosing his chest, his taller body pressing on his back and holding him tightly again. He wanted to move but could not, he was not sure if it was because of the vampire's hold or if he simply could not physically move, because his body was shaking uncontrollably once again. He sobbed, warm tears running down his face, at least his lover could not see that.

Steve knew that his boy wanted to hide, so holding him from behind seemed like the best option, that way he could not see his eyes but he was still here, close, in physical contact. But he also knew that he could not let Jay stay in that state for too long, he needed to ground him and get him back to reality, to the present, before he went too far away so to speak. A rather extreme solution came to his mind, but he trusted his guts and his bond with his human to keep things safe, and a part of him was convinced that it would be therapeutic. And so his mind was made. He would get Jay through this and put an end to it, definitively. His boy deserved to be happy and forget about all the trauma in his past.

-"Jay." He said with a stern voice. "Listen to me boy, focus on my voice. I want you to find our bond and focus on me, what I'm feeling. Focus on me. Understood?" Jay winced, everything felt blurred like his vision, he felt lost, unable to do what he was told and that made him feel even worse, he sobbed, mumbling:

-"I... I c..can't... can't... find it..." Steve felt in his guts the panic, anger and helplessness rise dangerously in his boy, there was no time for being smooth. He needed to take control of this situation right now. He manhandled Jay, making him turn around to face him, the boy whimpered and immediately lowered his head to avoid his gaze.

-"Look at me Jay!" He said in a commanding voice, using his power to leave no option to the human. Jay shivered and tried to fight it, but he simply could not disobey, he opened his eyes and raised his head, looked at the vampire and suddenly felt trapped in his powerful gaze. He found it was both scary and soothing. He could not look away, but all the chattering in his head had completely stopped, there was only silence and Steve. He shivered anew but in a calming way, feeling his muscles relax as the shiver ran through his body. "That's good babe, just relax." Steve exhaled and inhaled slowly, Jay did the same, following his lead without realising it. _You're good, you're safe, you're calm and you're loved. You're loved entirely, with all your ugly memories and scars, that's why they don't really matter. All that matters is you, and you're perfect boy._

Jay knew the words in his head were Steve's, just like the beliefs they held, but he could not help feeling exactly like that at that moment, deep in his heart. Good, safe, calm and loved. Entirely. Perfect. He let out a sob and smiled at the vampire. Thank you said his eyes, he could not talk because he could not really think or move physically.

-"Good boy." Said Steve breaking his gaze to kiss his boy's forehead tenderly. Jay leant on the soft kiss, smiled anew and realised that he wasn't under the vampire's hold any more, but he was still feeling good, calm.

-"Thank you sir." He said, feeling a bit stupid for all the tumult and worry he had caused, again. Steve tussled his hair affectionately.

-"Don't worry boy, we're gonna work this out, literally, we're gonna get this out of you, once and for all. Believe me, this will have been your last PTSD episode ever." The young human looked at him questioningly. "I have a plan. And you don't have a choice." He cupped Jay's face in his hands. "You're mine and I want you to be happy, really happy. I don't want these old memories to keep on haunting you." He kissed shivering lips and reddened eyes softly. "We're gonna fix you boy. Alright?" Jay sobbed a little and nodded in Steve's hands, mumbling a soft:

-"Okay sir." He wanted to believe it but was feeling too tired to do so apparently.

-"Good boy." Said Steve taking him in his arms. "I know you can get through this Jay. And I know Kelly's just as eager to help you as I am. You don't have to be scared of anything. Our love for you is stronger than all this shit from your past and if you concentrate on it, I know you'll be able to feel it, use it to fight your demons and win. And I know that you know it too, deep down." He rubbed a shivering back, filled with emotions, positive ones, smiled and continued: "You're strong and willed, controlled and independent, that's part of why I love you, but I also love the fact that you've been through some tough shit, seen horrors and still remained a good person, sensible and caring, you've kept your heart opened. That shows a deeper kind of strength. And I know that you're used to helping people, hell... you even made it your job." He chuckled and so did Jay, leaning a little backwards in Steve's arms to meet his eyes and lock on them. "But you have to let people help you too, you have to let them show you how much they care, otherwise you're just being selfish, keeping the joy of giving a helping hand to yourself!" The vampire smirked, nodding for approval from Jay who said:

-"Yes sir." His voice was rough, but he was feeling lighter and even though his body was still slightly shivering from all the previous tension, he was feeling calm. "I want it to stop too. I'm tired of it... so tired." He smiled sadly. "And I think I need help." He said in a sob, leaning back into Steve's chest for comfort. The vampire hugged him tightly, caressing his back as he sobbed and cried softly under his care. Sending him love and a sense of certainty to anchor the belief.

-"You're gonna be okay boy, I'm gonna make sure of it. Trust me." Jay nodded and said between two sobs:

-"I trust you." They stayed in the bathroom a little longer, time for Jay to wipe his tears and put some water on his face, time for a smile to reappear on his lips, for him to feel calm again and ready to start the day.

As they re-entered the bedroom, they found Kelly sprawled on the bed, still fast asleep and looking utterly cute with the sheets entangled around his body and his mouth half-opened. The two men looked at each other with a knowing smile.

-"Look at that." Whispered Steve. "Looks like an offering." Jay's smile grew wider. "You take right, I'll take left." Continued the vampire winking. Jay made a nod and followed orders, moving quietly towards the bed, like his master. They both winced and stilled when Kelly moved a little as they kneeled on the bed, but when he settled back making a soft sleepy groan, they slowly started creeping closer to him again. Ghost hands starting to slide on the warm flesh, as they both giggled softly like mischievous kids.

The fireman started shivering under the light caresses, his body lazily moving towards or away from the sensations. Steve pulled on the sheets covering the human's hips to unravel his favourite parts and looking at Jay with lust in his eyes, greedily licked the length of his boy's flaccid penis. Kelly moaned in his sleep, his hips bucking slightly up, his hands moving to grab at the sheets. Jay smiled at the vampire, that was definitely on his _very sexy thing_ list now. He suddenly felt greedy with desire, he wanted to take Kelly, make him moan loudly and writhe under him, he wanted to feel his warmth around his cock. He looked at Steve again and either it must have shown or the vampire had read his thoughts through their bond... if he could do that, Jay wasn't sure. Either way, the vampire was nodding at him and showing him two fingers, mimicking licking them and pressing them inside Kelly's sweet hole, then gesturing for Jay to do that with a smirk, still nodding.

Jay complied, eagerly really, all the tensions from his previous fit seemingly turning into a strong arousal. He lubed his fingers and pushed two of them slowly inside his lover's not so tight arsehole, holding one of his legs bent and pushed against the other to have an easy access. The fireman was still fast asleep and so relaxed that he slid in easily, so he started moving them in and out, ever so slowly, watching Kelly's face to assess his reactions, the secret aim of the game being to not wake him up.

And to Jay's pleasure it worked wonders, the fireman was starting to pant a little, his body slowly following Jay's pace, soft moans escaping his lips, but he was still asleep. The detective gently added a third finger and kept on stretching his lover for a little while longer, until he couldn't wait to replace them by his now fully erect cock. He looked at Steve who was softly caressing Kelly's body, watching him and Jay in turn, a smile on his lips.

Jay positioned himself and slid his fingers out, replacing them carefully with his throbbing limb, an arch smile on his face as he could feel the vampire's gaze on him. Kelly moaned and his back arched a little, his hands still holding the sheets moved as his arms extended a little with pleasure.

Steve licked his lips at the scene and then grinned, these two were definitely beyond what he had ever dreamt of having in his life. He moved towards Jay and slid a hand behind his neck to make him turn his way before he kissed him passionately. The cop moaned, his body slightly shivering under the intensity of the kiss, one of his hands grasping Steve's shoulder for support because he was starting to feel dizzy.

They stopped kissing when Kelly moaned and then said in a husky but amused voice:

-"The two of you are unbelievable..." They looked at him with wide grins on their faces.

-"Good morning handsome." Said Steve chuckling. Jay did not say anything, instead he bend down to kiss Kelly as he started picking up his pace. The fireman kissed him back lazily and broke the kiss to moan and pant mumbling:

-"Aaahh... love... mornin' sex..." A silly smile on his lips, eyes still half-closed with sleep, he slowly moved his hands towards Jay, who grabbed Kelly's arms and pinned them above his head, Steve moved upwards on the bed to keep them there with one hand, while the other kept on caressing the fireman's upper body. The detective smiled at the vampire and used his own hands to move Kelly's leg upwards so he could penetrate him deeper and make him gasp and moan like he always did.

Steve used his tongue to tease at Kelly's nipples, making him writhe and shiver, and then gasp when he used a little teeth before licking again. The fireman's eyes were stuck on Jay's, he was acting dominant and strong but he could tell something was a bit off, his eyes were a little red, like he had been crying maybe.

-"You like that don't you, you dirty fireman." Said the cop with a smirk.

-"Yeah... you know I do..." Replied Kelly between two moans. Jay's eyes turned mischievous, he stopped going back and forth to slid his cock almost out, very slowly and then back in ever so slowly, he kept on doing that, withdraw until he was almost out and then slide back in at a teasingly slow pace, until Kelly pleaded in a husky voice: "Shit... you gotta stop this Jay... J..just fuck me please... this is... unbearable!" The cop chuckled:

-"Unbearable? Really?" Kelly exhaled sharply as Jay buried himself inside him in one more slow thrust, stilling deep within.

-"Ooh... shit! This... is... good..." Said the fireman as his body shook slightly because Jay was pressing on his prostate intently. Seeing him like this aroused the vampire who started nibbling at his nipples again, it made Kelly's body arch a little and clench the tight ring of muscles in his rear, Jay moaned with pleasure at the sensation. Then he started ramming into his lover, too eager to tease any more. He needed a release, he needed to feel his climax grow inside him and take him to a dazed and happy place. Even if it was only for a while, he wanted to feel numb.

He fucked Kelly, a bit more roughly than he would normally have done, unaware of it because he was too lost in his own sensations, chasing his pleasure. He had closed his eyes and did not see Kelly looking at Steve with a slightly worried frown on his face. Neither did he see the vampire frown and nod in response, his face showing that he knew what was going on with their lover and silently telling him to let it play along.

Kelly was in no physical pain or discomfort, but being fucked by Jay this way saddened him, he could tell the man wasn't himself, that he was having a hard time and just needed a release. He understood how it felt, had been there, so he followed Jay's rhythm, let him take his body and use it, hoping he could help him that way, even if he knew it was just a temporary fix.

Eventually Jay came, withdrawing just in time to spill his semen out of Kelly, a part of him still aware of what he was doing. He let his body fall on the bed next to Kelly, shivering with waves of pleasure mixed with waves of sadness and shame coming much too soon for his liking. He had not even thought about Kelly, about making him come, what kind of lover was he? He raised his hands to his face to hide, curled on his side to cry because even coming had not helped more than a few seconds. He was really fuck up wasn't he? He felt Kelly's body curl around his back and his warm arms grab his chest and hold him tightly.

-"Don't..." He sobbed. "Just leave me."

-"I"m not going anywhere." Whispered the fireman to his ear, gently kissing him on the head. "Thank you for this morning wake up call, I loved it." He nuzzled at his hair, kissed him again and Jay whimpered, letting go of his resistance, feeling too tired to fight. Suddenly he felt Kelly's emotions, how he worried about him, but also how much he cared, loved him, truly, deeply. He gasped softly, feeling like an intruder for feeling so profoundly the other man's emotions. It unsettled him. If he could feel that much, how much could Kelly and Steve already feel about him?

He suddenly freaked out and moved so fast that Kelly had no time to grasp him before he was standing up, stepping away from him and Steve with wide open eyes, his face distorted with what looked like fear and maybe worry? The fireman gaped and looked at the vampire questioningly, not sure about what to do.

Steve slowly stood up saying:

-"Jay? What's going on boy? Talk to me." He walked towards the human, but that made him step backwards, his heart racing in his chest a little faster. The vampire stopped and used his bond to try and understand what was going on in that head of his, all he found was noise. A mix of voices screaming and shouting, a deep fear of abandonment, of loss, of rejection, of unworthiness, blended with pain, physical violence as well as psychological, death, guilt, shame, flashes of images, faces, blood, deserts, cities and a worrying feeling of too much. Of exhaustion. His boy was definitely gone too far out for his liking. He used his commanding voice to order: "I want you to stay still and breathe calmly, relax." He breathed slowly again to make Jay follow his example, patiently waited for the man to relax and walked towards him. "Look at me."

-"No... please don't..." But Jay complied, he had no choice. He could tell he was being controlled by the vampire, he had tried to fight it but it was useless and making his head hurt, so he obeyed, fully knowing that once his eyes would meet the vampire's he would be rendered completely powerless, at his mercy, his mind like an open book to him. He shivered and sobbed softly, trying one last time to keep his eyes closed, uselessly. He whimpered as his gaze met Steve's. _Don't look... please don't look_. He kept on repeating that sentence over and over again, not sure why, maybe hoping it would stop the vampire from opening his clusterfuck of a mind.

-"We're putting an end to this, now. You're gonna do as I tell you, first, sit on that bed, facing the window." Said Steve pointing at the bed, Jay complied, sitting where he was told, glad to realise the vampire had other plans than looking in his head. "Now you're gonna look at the trees moving with the wind." The boy looked outside. "You're gonna concentrate on them, I want you to see every single leaf that moves. You're gonna do that, breathe, relax and nothing else until I come back. You don't move, you don't talk, you don't think. There's just you and the trees. Understood?"

-"Yes sir." Replied calmly Jay, Steve had used his vampire mojo to its full extend, making it impossible for Jay to refuse or go against his will, especially in his state of mental exhaustion. He felt the slight daze that came with forced compliance linger in his boy's mind and knew it had worked. Jay was gonna do as told, he was in a trance state, unaware of time passing nor his surroundings. He was one with the trees now.

-"Good boy." He rubbed his shoulder gently. "You just watch those trees until I come back. Relax." With that he turned to Kelly and said: "You stay here and keep an eye on him. Don't touch him, don't talk to him. I'm gonna get a few things and come back. I won't be long."

-"Okay..." Replied Kelly looking worried.

-"Don't worry, I've got a plan to put an end to this. He's fine right now, meditating. So just relax alright?" The fireman exhaled softly and nodded. "Get dressed, I'll get someone to bring you some breakfast." Steve kissed Kelly and left. He went straight to the kitchen where he could hear everyone talking.

Misha had taken care of Adam after leaving Steve the previous evening, telling him that she would be his zombie mistress for the night with a wink. The boy had followed her sheepishly, even if he liked the woman, he still feared vampires, all of them, except maybe Steve. They had gone for a long walk around their new property with flash-lights and alcohol, meeting the others soon enough and gathering in the garden à la Française to talk about everything they had in mind until late in the night.

Sam had not gone to bed early, talking and drinking along with the others, feeling relaxed and actually truly happy to be here for the first time, he had taken the time to get to know his new partners a little better and even surprised himself finding Misha, the vampiress quite attractive, she was smart, funny and laid back, but she also took care of her person and of others around her. He had noticed her paying close attention to him, Adam and Ruzek more than the others, noticed the way she always made sure they were feeling included and informed.

He had gone to bed waving everyone goodnight to take the time to think about his new life. This was a big change he had agreed to, and with Dean and Castiel now belonging to the vampire Tom, nothing was going to be like it was before. Dean wasn't free to do as he wanted any more, neither was Castiel. A part of Sam felt grateful, knowing that the vampire would never let his brother get himself in danger, being over-possessive as he was, and man, that was some weight off his shoulders! And even if he got in trouble, surely having a side-kick vampire of this breed would be an advantage. It reassured him.

Lying down in his dusty bed Sam chuckled softly, slowly realising he now had quite a team of hunters to work with, humans, vampires and an angel. He also had an official job, as soon as the papers would be done, a property with his name on it (as well as the rest of the team), a more than decent salary, hell, he even had a Grandma! He smiled. This was definitely unexpected in his line of work, but he trusted these people he barely knew, with his guts. This could work. He felt highly motivated and spent a long time thinking about all that could be done with the place, with the team, with this new life. He started to feel hope, hope of thriving instead of surviving and fell asleep without realising it.

Antonio, Ruz, Misha and Adam had stayed a while longer after Sam's departure, enjoying the cool breeze and finishing the bottles with grand plans for their new place, laughing lightly at silly ideas and nodding fervently at good ones, taking mental notes. Antonio and Misha had seen fit to create a shooting range for training, the vampiress betting that she was better than Jay after hearing the cops brag about his sniper skills. Adam had admitted that he loved cooking and was rather good at it, had even helped a friend who owned a restaurant when his chef had been ill. So it had been decided that a proper kitchen would be installed so that the new chef could prepare them delicious meals. The young computer geek had specified that he would not cook all their meals, because no, he was not a chef! They had laughed and concluded that turns would be taken for cooking, if Grandma was not there and Adam had exhaled, relieved, laughing with with the others.

The young human had spent a nice evening, like he would have had with friends, to his own surprise, he had felt reassured by Antonio's presence, even though he was a vampire. It had unsettled him a little, but watching how he behaved with Adam, how he cared discreetly, had convinced him he was a gentle person at heart. He could feel that his master, Steve was in love with Jay and Kelly and that he was like the third wheel of that relationship, maybe Antonio could be his new master? Misha had put a hand on his shoulder leaning closer to him to tell him that everything would happen in due time and that until then, she would always be here if he needed anything or just to talk or get drunk. Adam had laughed with her and thanked her, feeling awkwardly comfortable with her touch and proximity. He had taken a time to himself while the others talked to observe that he was starting to feel truly like himself again. He was starting to feel emotions he had forgotten, living in a dazed state beside his previous master. Friendship was one of them, he smiled, feeling like he could cry with happiness for a second and Misha, ever so perceptive, put an arm around him and hugged him with a warm smile.

The four of them had called it a night soon after, yawning and feeling tired, Antonio and Ruzek going to a bedroom and Adam following Misha to the one she had claimed as hers for the night. The vampiress had already dusted the place, well, only the bed really. She told the young human to take his clothes off, except his boxers and t-shirt and get to bed, she had laid beside him, telling him that they would only sleep and not to worry about a thing because she would watch over him, knowing that he might feel a little wary about being in a strange place, as well as away from his master again. The poor soul was being dragged along more than fully deciding his fate, and even if he seemed alright with it all, she could not help but feel concerned with the kid. Because he was still a kid, younger than Ruzek, if only just by a few years. Not forgetting that he had been turned into the pet toy of one of the nastiest being she had ever met, for god only knows how long. So she had been glad to feel him fall asleep soundly in no time.

-"Good morning!" Said Sam to Misha as she entered the kitchen following the smell of fresh coffee.

-"And a good morning to you Sam!" She replied with a smile. "How was your dusty bed?" The hunter chuckled.

-"Not too bad, I've seen worse. Here, I've made some coffee if you want." The vampiress nodded, grabbing one of the freshly cleaned cups on the table.

-"Thank you, I smelled it from my room and couldn't wait to have some!" She chuckled before taking a sip. "Oh, that feels good!" She hummed. "And it tastes delicious." She looked at Sam questioningly.

-"I know, I found it in one of the cupboards. It looks like it comes from a coffee shop in the town nearby, judging from the packaging, hopefully it's still open and selling." He smiled.

-"Well, I say we should go and have a look. This coffee's real nice." Sam nodded, even if he preferred tea, he had not found any in the kitchen and settled on the coffee to end up enjoying it thoroughly.

-"You guys talking about this coffee?" Asked Antonio as he entered the room with a smile pointing at the coffee pot.

-"Yeah and you'd better hurry and drink some before I finish it!" Replied Misha. "It's really good." The cop chuckled taking two cups and pouring coffee into them saying:

-"Don't mind if I do then!" Smiling and continuing: "And a good morning to you two." Ruz and Adam appeared soon after, both looking rough and sleepy.

-"Whooo... some of us are having a harder time than others with these unknown drinks we downed last night!" Teased Misha looking at them, she laughed when Ruzek winced, rubbing his head.

-"Please don't talk too loudly, I feel like my head's gonna explode." He said in a rusty voice.

-"Ooh, sit down honey." Cooed the vampiress pushing the cup Antonio had poured for him towards a sit. The cop smiled and sat with his coffee. Sam poured a coffee for Adam and the young man sat next to him, thanking him.

-"So what's the plan for today?" Asked Antonio.

-"What?" Asked Ruz tilting his head up. "No, we're not talking about work right now. This is... morning... so you... just wait alrigh'?" He looked in pain, well, more like a bad case of hangover really thought Misha as she laughed before replying:

-"I agree, we need boundaries if we want this to work. And breakfast time _is_ sacred. Grandma isn't here, but she'll teach you if you're not aware yet." She chuckled. "There's the rest of the day for work so..." Sam nodded. He and his brother were always working, even at breakfast or at lunch, hell, even at dinner. It wasn't good and Sam knew it.

-"I agree." He said. "Me and Dean have been doing the exact opposite, and believe me, it really isn't healthy."

-"Hum... This is a serious mood for a morning conversation." Said a voice, they all turned to see Tom entering the kitchen from the backdoor, followed by Dean and Castiel. "What are you talking about?"

-"Breakfast and how it's sacred." Replied Misha. Tom smiled, he looked around the kitchen and said:

-"Well, Grandma isn't here so I'm only having coffee." He grinned, looking all smug.

-"Grandma wouldn't care about you only having coffee, she would have you feed your humans, you idiot." Said the vampiress shaking her head. They all laughed and Tom frowned.

-"Well, you mock me but I don't see any food for my humans on this table." He said in a stern tone, crossing his arms.

-"That's because the food is in the bus, where you were having sexual intercourse with your darlings, so I didn't interrupt, hoping you would bring it with you when you would care to join us." Replied Misha with a wide grin on her face. Tom tilted his head to the side looking annoyed, his sister laughed and to his utter annoyance they all followed, even Dean, Castiel just looked like he wasn't sure about what was happening.

-"Alright!" He said turning to Dean and Castiel. "Go get the food." Dean's smiled almost disappeared and he replied swiftly, without thinking, in the heat of the moment:

-"You go get the food!" Tom kept silently looking at him with raised brows, and he came back to his senses. Oops. "Erm... I mean yes sir! Master, right away. Sorry." He turned around pushing Castiel before him towards the door. The vampire turned back towards the others and came to the table to pour himself a coffee, Misha handed him a full cup.

-"Here, and good morning bro'!" She said, her sibling nodded, grumbling a _good morning_ to all of them as he sat down on a chair, still looking a bit grumpy.

-"So, anyone knows where Steve is?" He asked.

-"I could hear talking in their bedroom when we walked passed coming down here, so I guess they won't be long." Said Antonio.

-"I dunno..." Said Misha. "Jay was in bad shape last night." She looked at Tom and continued: "He had a PTSD fit of some sort. I think it might be because of how I tied him up..." She made a face. "And he was pretty drunk. It took the guys a while to calm him down so..."

-"Well, they'll come down when they're ready. In the meantime we have a lot to do." Said Tom. Misha raised her hand, closing her eyes.

-"Boundaries, we need to put this down I think." She said smiling knowingly at the rest of the group. "Breakfast is sacred, we'll talk about work later. No discussion." Ruzek nodded eagerly and then groaned, holding his head which was now spinning. _Well done, very clever_ , his blurred mind told him.

That's when Steve entered the kitchen looking like he was on a mission, he greeted them with a wave of his hand and a general Hi! before saying:

-"Jay's in a rough shape, Kelly and I are gonna take care of it. I need one of you to bring Jay and Kelly some breakfast while I go grab a few stuff."

-"Yeah, I'll take care of it, sir." Said Antonio.

-"Alright, you do that but don't touch Jay, don't talk to him neither, he's under my control for now. Better to keep him that way for now. Understood?"

-"Yes sir." Replied the detective with a concerned frown.

-"Ruzek, you stay with the others, I don't want too many people around Jay for now. Alright?"

-"Yes sir."

Everyone had quiet down, even Tom could feel how tensed his brother was.

-"Do you need a hand?" He asked. Steve looked at him.

-"Nah, I'll be alright, Kelly's landing a hand and I'll keep Antonio close by. Don't worry about it. The rest of you all know what needs to be done, so just organise yourselves as you see fit. Maybe fill the fridge while you're at it. Adam, you stick with Misha or whoever you want, alright boy?"

-"Yes master."

-"I'll see you all later." With that Steve left the room, Antonio stood up and started preparing a tray to get food on the way, Dean and Castiel bringing back enough stuff to make sandwiches for a regiment. Everyone gave him a hand to speed up the process and soon enough he was on his way up with three full breakfasts, two for the guys and one for him, he had guessed that Kelly had been left to look after Jay and probably would enjoy eating with some company.

He knocked on the bedroom door and heard Kelly move to come and open it, he smirked, he could hear so precisely through a door, it was surreal. He could tell Kelly was barefoot and coming from the left, rubbing his head with his right hand as he walked. The door opened.

-"Severide, hey! Steve told me you could do with some fresh coffee?" He offered a warm cup to the fireman who took it with a smile, nodding. He replied in a low voice:

-"Yeah, thanks, come in." Antonio stepped inside the room, Jay was sitting on the bed, facing the window on the other side of the bedroom, not moving, staring outside silently. The vampire put the tray on the chest of drawers, pointing at the sandwiches.

-"Dig in, they're freshly made too." He said in a light tone to brighten up the mood, he could tell Kelly was worried, and it was too early in the morning for him to feel so down. He picked a piece and handed it to the fireman. "Come on, you need to eat man." Kelly looked at him and made a face, he wasn't feeling hungry even though he probably should have, he forced himself to take the sandwich because Antonio wasn't giving up, took a bite under his gaze.

-"Thanks." He said after swallowing his bite.

-"How's he doing?" Asked Dawson pointing his nose at Jay.

-"I'm not sure, he's been freaking out, Steve said he was alright for now, but he..." Kelly winced. "He was in a bad place man, I dunno." He took a sip of his coffee looking at his lover's back. "I hope Steve's plan's gonna work."

-"I'm sure it will." Antonio put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Come on, keep eating, it'll make you feel better. You've had you fair share of that unknown drink last night." He chuckled and was glad to see the hint of a smile on the fireman's face. "I have to admit that even if I thought that whole idea of dressing for a Halloween night was pretty stupid, it was definitely a good idea, it was fun, running around and hiding like kids. So thanks for that man." He put an arm around Kelly's shoulders to hug him.

-"Yeah, it was fun for a while." He smiled sadly, remembering finding Jay looking so scared, lost and small. Antonio realised what he was thinking about and said:

-"I'm sorry you had to find Jay in that state. I know how hard it can be watching someone you love out of their mind." The two men exchanged a knowing look.

-"Yeah, thanks. D'you know what happened to him exactly when he was a soldier?"

-"No, not really. Jay won't talk about it."

-"Hum." The two men stayed silent, eating their breakfast leaning against the chest of drawers, looking at Jay and at the trees until Steve came back. He was carrying a bag and looked ready for battle.

-"Alright, I found everything I wanted." He said putting the bag down, picking up a cup with some coffee left and downing it. "Kelly, you wanna got get some air and bring me back some coffee please?" Said-asked Steve with pleading eyes, he badly needed coffee, even if his body did not truly have the ability to crave for these kind of things, it was an old habit he liked to keep.

-"Sure. I'll take this back downstairs in the same time, sir." Replied Kelly taking the empty tray.

-"Thank you." Said the vampire kissing his cheek. Kelly smiled and left the room.

-"Time for a quick lesson my dear disciple." Said Steve with a smirk. Antonio looked at him questioningly and chuckled at the nickname. "I want you to focus on Jay, but don't try to read him so to speak, just try and get a sense of where he's at right now, from the outside if you see what I mean. Don't go in, just look at what perspires." The young vampire had looked at him intently and turned towards Jay to try and do as told. He focused around Jay, not at him directly.

-"It's weird..." He said, Steve nodded, a small smile on his lips.

-"He's under my hold, complying. It's like a trance state for his brain, that's why it feels weird to you." Antonio frowned, nodding.

-"You've forced him to comply, made him watch those trees to make him calm down." He said looking convinced, glad it had worked so well, he could feel that Jay was relaxed and calm. "D'you use venom for that? Or is it that mental power I'm not allowed to use yet?" Steve smiled.

-"The latter. You'll be able to use it pretty soon, don't worry. Making someone compliant is quite easy in itself, what's not is controlling the intensity of your order, guessing how much is enough... how much is too much. The subject might react by rejecting you and hurt himself in the process, it's quite subtle really. But you're a fast learner according to Grandma, so for now, you're gonna watch and learn. You can use you ability to peak from the outside during the process, like you just did with Jay, but you will not intrude. Am I clear?"

-"Yes sir. Very clear."

-"It's not that I don't want you to see, it's more because my bond with Jay is still recent, and an outside interference, so to speak, might make things more complicated for him."

-"I understand. I have to admit, that whole bond thing is rather unsettling. I keep on feeling things that aren't mine at odd times. Sometimes it's just a slight impression, other times it's more like a strong sensation that something's happening. Only it's happening to you... It's weird." Steve winced.

-"This happened recently. That strong sensation?"

-"Yeah, with what happened to Jay. I was on the other side of the property with Ruz, fooling around when I felt it, like a punch in the guts really. And I knew something was wrong."

-"Yeah. I'm sorry, I didn't control myself when I saw Jay in that state. I'm usually pretty good at keeping my thoughts to myself, literally. But I guess my head was elsewhere."

-"Yeah. I get it sir."

-"So what's your plan here exactly? What's in the bag?"

-"We're gonna wait for Kelly to come back with my coffee for that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided to add a 'Jay Halstead Whump' tag here, because I'm being kind of mean to our dear detective :) He needs it though, don't you agree?


End file.
